The Boogie Man
by Jikage
Summary: It began on the night when Hibari popped out of his wardrobe. Then from under his bed, his kitchen cabinets, the janitor closet, and trashcans. And as he grew older, slowly but surely, little Tsuna's fear became something akin to love. /Eventual 1827/
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: THE FIRST NIGHT **_**IT**_** HAPPENED**

It was early in the evening when the sun sunk down in the horizon, Tsuna had begged his parents to let him watch a scary movie with them. It was strange, especially since Tsuna hated anything that had to deal with blood. But he wanted to be brave in their eyes for once, to brag about how he watched it like the other kids in his school. His parents tried warning him as the movie started that it was probably best he go to sleep now than stay up with them so late in the night. Tsuna ignored their insistence, reassuring with a smiling face that he'd be fine.

Iemitsu shoved the disc into drive, a doubtful look on his face. The small family sat down curled around their bowl of popcorn. Already, ten minutes into the movie Tsuna was scared senseless. He knew what was going to come. First, the movie started out happy and normally, like it always does, then, things would turn out bad and gets worse from there on out. But even knowing this, Tsuna sat throughout the entire movie, forcing his eyes to never leave the screen. He was determined to at least watch this movie through—he did not want to lie to everyone. His parents had given him worried glances when the scariest parts came, his tiny fists clutching the couch like it could possibly make time go faster. Tsuna stubbornly refused to take his eyes from the television.

Because Tsuna was still a young child, his imagination tends to be more boundless, more inventive, more _creative_ than adults. His fantasies went haywire. He replayed his death often after that, an unhealthy train of thought for children. As his parents tucked him in and turned on his nighty-light, he sat in the darkness, staring paranoidly around his room. Tsuna wrapped his blankets around himself, pulse racing. He kept a small peephole to breathe from in between the many folds.

When he heard a soft creak of the floorboards, Tsuna prayed that it was only his head speaking. When another creak rippled through the room, Tsuna unwrapped himself out of his cocoon and grabbed the flashlight on his night stand with sweaty palms. Another creak of the floorboards. Shakily, Tsuna looked at the direction of his half opened closet. Strange. He didn't remember it being opened. He _always_ closes his closet door before he sleeps. Slowly, Tsuna got off his bed; his feet touched the hard cold floor. He curled his toes up to keep them warm. He shuffled towards the closet and moved to close it.

But stupidly, curiosity had gotten the better of him. Tsuna's tiny hand wrapped around the cold door knob and opened it slowly. Darkness. He squinted into the abyss. He recognized his clothes, his box of toys…It never occurred to him to turn on the closet lights. Tsuna aimed his flashlight into the dark abyss of the closet—and clicked it on.

"I'll bite you to death." A low voice hissed.

Tsuna screamed so loud the house vibrated. That was the first night _it_ happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

Ever since that night, Tsuna decided he would never go in his room ever again. In fact, he never went in his room at all. It had come as a surprise because the Sawada parents had always believed that Tsuna's personal haven, his room, was his refuge since birth. He now resided as a self-proclaimed permanent resident in Nana's and Iemitsu's bed. Together, they both tried to get him back to his own room. But whenever Iemitsu would tuck a sleepy Tsuna in his bed, Tsuna would scream at the top of his lungs and never let go of his father until they were out of the room. Nana had actually tried grabbing Tsuna, (something she never did before because he was a naturally good kid) with her most reassuring smile but Tsuna had clawed at the floor to hold himself there until Nana gave up.

On this particular night, the Sawadas sat across from eachother at the table, not because they were eating, but because they simply had to try to get their kid into his own bed again.

"Tsuna, please, can't you tell us what's wrong?" She held a hand to his smaller ones and watched Tsuna's expression morphed into terror. It always did whenever they brought up this subject.

Tsuna shook his head, "I keep telling you though," he bit his lip, and lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "The boogie man was there. And he's still there."

The two parents exchanged gazes and the young father sighed. "Tsuna, there is no such thing as the boogie man." Iemitsu said, wrapping his arm around Tsuna. "I admit that I was trying to scare you one day, but they really do not exist. I'm sorry. Really."

Tsuna shook his head. Didn't they know anything? Even though he never seen him again, he could feel his presence. Call it crazy, but Tsuna's instincts told him that someone was there. And even if his father _had _joked there was a boogie man once upon a time, there really was one now. "There is!" Realizing his raised voice, he dropped to a hush, "He's there, really, I feel it. He's watching me." Tsuna insisted, leaning in his seat.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu said as he clamped his humongous hands around Tsuna's small shoulders, "Me and mama would like to sleep together. _Alone_." There was a moment of silence and Nana coughed politely to hide her obvious embarassment.

Tsuna gave his father a beseeching stare, "You don't want me sleeping with you anymore?"

Iemitsu opened his mouth, and then closed it. When his son put it that way, it was incredibly hard to say no. He was just about to give into Tsuna's whim before Nana cut in and saved him when she sensed his hesitance. "Of course not, Tsuna. We love you."

"But why is mama and papa making me go back to my room?"

"Because Tsuna, as much as we love _you_, we love _each other_ as well." Iemitsu said smiling as he wrapped an arm around Nana, "And we haven't spent much alone time together for so long. And grownups need privacy."

And suddenly, with a wave of guilt crashing over him, he realized why his parents were doing this. He had only been looking after his own well-being and he had troubled his parents enough, even going as far as to sleep in their bed whenever he was scared. He couldn't believe he was so selfish. Tsuna sniffed and nodding with an air of surrendering, "Okay…I'll sleep in my room tonight."

Nana and Iemitsu grinned at each other and hugged Tsuna with wide, open arms. Their son brightened up a little at this, his parents were so happy now. Nana gathered Tsuna up in her arms and the three of them made their way up the stairs. With each step, Tsuna became more noticeably ill at ease. When Iemitsu and Nana placed Tsuna in his bed, they smiled. Tsuna stared back at them fearfully.

"Are you still scared, Tsuna?" Iemitsu said, grinning. Tsuna nodded earnestly, not bothering to at least lie. Iemitsu glowed happily and whispered excitedly to Nana, "Hold on to him, I think I know how to cure this." Tsuna's face furrowed in confusion as Nana began hugging him tightly, and immediately he could tell something was up. Iemitsu grinned and got up from Tsuna's side to move towards the closed closet. Then it clicked suddenly. Tsuna realized what his papa was trying to do. Tsuna stared in absolute horror as his papa drawn near the blasted hell hole in his room. He was going to get killed! He didn't want papa to die!

"No! No papa, don't!" Tsuna thrashed in his mama's arms trying to stop his papa, "Don't—" Tsuna cut off into a shrill scream as Iemitsu yanked the closet door open. He buried himself in his mother's shoulder, unable to watch his father's impending death.

There was silence, and then Iemitsu spun around to beam, "See Tsuna? There no boogie man here! I probably scared _him_ away!"

Tsuna peeked over his father's shoulder to stare into the closet behind him. His papa was right. There was no monster there anymore. Did he really run away? Well, his papa was very scary to most people. So maybe he did! Tsuna slowly peeled himself from his mother's arms and moved close to his papa. He peeked over the man's leg to get a better look inside. There was nothing there but his clothes and his toys…

Tsuna gulped and gave his father a soft stare, "Will you scare him away if he ever comes again, papa?"

"Of course I will, Tsuna! You know it, kiddo!" Tsuna was grabbed and spun around playfully, "You got to get some sleep, boy! You have school tomorrow!"

With newfound courage, Tsuna allowed Iemitsu tickle him and dump him on his bed. His papa would come if something happened! He was so lucky to have such a brave papa! Nana pulled the covers up to Tsuna's chin and kissed him on the forehead, "We'll see you in the morning, Tsuna."

Tsuna laughed and hugged his parents, "Goodnight mama, papa."

When Iemitsu turned off the lights, Tsuna closed his eyes with a smile in his face, resolute to fall in a quick sleep and dream happily.

—

Or so he thought he would. Tsuna laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling. Occasionally, his eyes would dart around the room to spot anything suspicious…or worse, _moving_. Tsuna didn't dare move a muscle, if he _was_ here-it would be best to remain as inconspicuous as he could. His nose was feeling ticklish at the most inconvenient time. Fearing he would sneeze, he glanced at the clock to distract himself. It was already three hours since his parents tucked him in. He tried going to sleep—he really did. But his horrific imaginations kept attacking him, jerking him from unconsciousness and back.

It was frustrating. He wanted to go asleep and make this night quick and easy. But if he moved too much—the monster might come out from hiding and bite him to death—wait. What was he thinking? He had papa! Papa was right down the hall! If Tsuna were to call, his papa would come running to save him! Smiling cheekily with a swell of pride in his chest, Tsuna sat up.

"I'm not afraid." He said to the darkness.

When the darkness didn't respond (he really was hoping it didn't. Ever.), Tsuna smiled smugly and laid back down. He wasn't afraid. Now that his papa promised to protect him.

"Is that so?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he stared agape at the blackness, petrified. Had he imagined that voice? He had to, there was no way someone could be in this room but him because his dad scared the boogie man away! He waited, with bated breath, and secretly hoped that his imagination replied instead. He was highly tempted to call for his parents but he was afraid that the boogie man would get him before he even screamed. Then, for the first time in weeks, he saw him again. And only this time, he came out from under his _bed_.

Tsuna gawked as the boogie man straightened out his suit, soundlessly. Tsuna stared numbly as the man turned to stare down at little Tsuna.

"I know what you are trying to do." The boogie man said in a cold, fortifying voice. "Pathetic little herbivore."

Tsuna flinched away mutely as the boogie man sat on the foot of his bed. His features were hard to see, but his figure was sharp and strangely elegant in a deadly way. Tsuna leaned as far as he could away from him, almost teetering over the edge of the bed. Tsuna's eyes never left the stranger. The strange man that lived in closets and under beds. The boogie man. The dark man continued, his sharp eyes never leaving the boy, "Clawing at the floors, screaming and begging. I've watched you the whole time." He shivered violently to himself and together they sat on his bed, in deep suspenseful silence.

Tsuna gasped loudly as the boogie man's hand shot out and grabbed at Tsuna by his forearm. He yanked him close enough to devour. He felt his sickeningly real warm breath fan out his face and shuddered in absolute horror at the white row of teeth when it stretched. The man whispered, "Live up to my expectations, child. You can never escape your fate, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna whimpered through chattering teeth as the man repeated with finality, "Never."

"_Papa_! Papa! Papa!" Tsuna screamed and thrashed away from him, going as far as he could against the headboard of his bed. He was trapped, his bed leaned against the corner of two walls. Only the window was his closest escape and he didn't fancy dying a pathetic death from the second story. He grabbed at the pale hands to pry them away and the boy was vaguely surprised to find that it felt…normal. Not at all slimy, or gooey as he imagined monsters would be like. The boogie man remained calm, just scrutinizing Tsuna's reaction. The boy finally ripped his arm out of his grip and the strange man stood up, straighten out once again, and walked into Tsuna's closet without a word. It shut silently behind him.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu called loudly through their room. A door slammed open and Tsuna could hear two pairs of feet dashing down the hallway.

"Help!" Tsuna screamed again.

The two parents bursted into Tsuna's room. They did a quick sweep of the room and zeroed in on Tsuna, his knees to his chest and cried between hysterical gasps. Nana immediately made a beeline to Tsuna and cradled him on her shoulder. Iemitsu had a pistol in his hand, not yet off its safety, but ready to use.

"He's in the closet!" Tsuna spluttered between sobs.

Iemitsu darted towards the closet and opened it, pistol positioned determinedly. The three stared at the inside walls of his closet. Nothing. Nothing was in there. Iemitsu gritted his teeth, forcing himself to be calm. His father scared him, almost as much as the stranger had. He also never seen a gun up so close, and it absolutely frightened him to grasp the sudden knowledge that there was one in their house. Iemitsu's voice was hard as he whirled to look back, "Tsuna. I told you, there's no such thing as boogie men."

Nana bit her lip, a quiet, "Dear," escaping softly.

"He just wants attention, Nana! That's all!" Tsuna shook his head, he couldn't speak. He couldn't understand what just happened just now. Was that a dream? Had he imagined that entire encounter? But, there was no way, it was too real. He could still feel the heat of the monsters hand on his arm. "No more scary movies!" The young father scolded, with a ragged sigh, Iemitsu covered his face with his hands and sat on the bed next to Nana and Tsuna.

"Dad?" Tsuna said hesitantly, his hand extending.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna. I was just frustrated ….it's all too much…" Iemitsu hugged Tsuna one more time before taking his gun with him and walking out of the room sluggishly.

Nana sighed and kissed Tsuna on the forehead, "I'll sleep here tonight, okay Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't answer his heart still pumping with adreneline. He was too busy staring at the closet.

* * *

**A/N:** Sounds simple enough right? WRONG. This plot will become very complicated as Tsuna grows up. The text seems short here doesn't it? It's because Tsuna's still young. When he gets older chapters get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM**

After seeing his father angry like that, Tsuna decided to never speak of the boogie man ever again. However, as much as he was guilty of making his papa yell at him like that, Tsuna decided he couldn't stand to sleep in his room any longer.

The following morning, Nana had gently woke Tsuna up and together they went downstairs to make breakfast. Iemitsu was already there, Tsuna had been dreading to see his father again all night, but Iemitsu had given him a warm hug and a kiss in greeting. It was like last night never seemed to happen. Tsuna was content with making up with his papa. After a good breakfast, Tsuna marched off to school, practicing his recorder noisily as he went. At school he tried to distract himself a lot. He actually raised his hand in class, he volunteered to clean up after playtime, and he even let other kids take a majority of his lunch.

But the boogie man would never seem to stray from his mind, always lurking in the darkest corners, waiting for a chance to attack.

He sat on the swings sadly, rocking himself back and forth, willing recess would last longer. He wished he could tell his parents what really happened last night but they would never believe them. They would just say he just wanted attention…Tsuna kicked and nudged at a stray rock in the sand. But there really was a boogie man! Tsuna told himself, remembering the way he spoke, the way he grabbed him. There really was one! He just needed to buy time, and get proof that he existed.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Tenth!" Tsuna perked up upon hearing the voices. Yamamoto trailed behind Gokudera, grinning in a easy fashion, hands folded behind his head. These two were his best friends, they've been with him longer than he could remember.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted them softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, well, just swinging." Tsuna said, smiling, motioning vaguely.

In a burst of excitement, Gokudera was bouncing so much, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Tenth, today my sister isn't here! Isn't it great?" he exclaimed ecstatically.

"Bianchi isn't here today?" Tsuna repeated politely, encouraging further elaboration.

"Nope." Yamamoto supplied this time, much to Gokudera's annoyance, "I think she's staying over at a friend's house. I think she's teaching her friend how to cook."

Bianchi, Gokudera's older half-sister, was one of the cafeteria's lunch ladies. Her face often makes Gokudera sick due to an old accident. He can't even stare at Bianchi for more than five seconds before sudden illness comes over him. Bianchi signed up for the job when she learned that Gokudera was going to be enrolling in the school much to his immense displeasure. Tsuna, of course, met her on uncountable times because the silver-haired boy was one of his best friends. His first encounter with her, she offered him a cake, Bianchi had tripped—the cake went soaring through the air towards Tsuna. But bravely—Gokudera shielded Tsuna with his body to protect him. Tsuna would never forget what happened after that—Gokudera had stomachaches for weeks.

"Maybe she's teaching my dad?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Idiot, you just said yourself that my sister was teaching a _girl_ how dumb can you get?" Gokudera mumbled, frowning, then added grudgingly, "Your dad doesn't even _need_ to learn how to cook."

Yamamoto's dad was a chef at a sushi bar. The last time Tsuna had heard, he was currently teaching Yamamoto how to make sushi. Because Yamamoto is still a kid, his dad decided to teach him at a young age so that way that when Yamamoto gets older, he'd probably master the art by then. He admired his friend at being so lucky to be already talented and only the same age as him. One time Tsuna and Gokudera had come over to Yamamoto's house to watch his dad cook. It looked more complex then most would think. They tasted it, and Tsuna was instantly hooked. Gokudera admitted rather reluctantly that it suited his tastes as well.

Thinking about Yamamoto's and Gokudera's parents-would they believe them if they told them about the boogie man? Then Tsuna gasped loudly, hand slapping over his head. Yamamoto and Gokudera! It was ingenious! If they would sleep over then maybe the boogie man wouldn't come! The boogie man only comes when others aren't around! Tomorrow was a day off too! It was perfect timing! Tsuna hopped up the swing set and bounced up to Gokudera and Yamamoto, stumbling a bit on his feet.

"Can you two sleepover tonight?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked at the sudden change of topic. Yamamoto grinned, "Yeah! That sounds good! Tomorrow we're off, right?"

Tsuna nodded feverously, "Yeah!" Tsuna turned to Gokudera shyly, "What about you, Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna squeaked as the boy in question kneeled to grab Tsuna's hands in his own fervently, "I'd be so honored, Tenth! Of course I'll come!"

With a laugh he nodded at his friends, happier than he felt for weeks, "Alright. We'll head over to your houses after school, then!"

"My house is a bit far away." Gokudera said dejectedly, but then gave Tsuna a determined look, "But if I don't make it to your household in time, Tenth, then please allow me to rip off one of my fingernails!"

Tsuna nearly fainted. He whispered in absolute horror, "Please, Gokudera-kun, don't _ever_ do that."

Gokudera nodded without missing a beat, "Then slamming a door over my head will suffice then."

—

After getting the OK from Yamamoto's father and Bianchi, (Gokudera had fainted in the process and Tsuna took over in asking permission,) the three friends headed back to Tsuna's house. Nana was delighted to see Tsuna bring home his friends. Gokudera was very smart, although he did have a potty mouth; he was still highly educated and used big words correctly like an adult. Yamamoto was the nicest of the latter. He had a talent for anything in sports and Tsuna seemed to get along with him the best. Nana had met Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, in several occasions. Their first confrontation Nana and he joked about how Tsuyoshi's name was very close to the name Tsunayoshi. Then, after being told by his father that he talked with Tsuna's mother, (and learned that Tsuna attended the same school) Yamamoto searched for him.

Turned out, Tsuna had always been in Yamamoto's class the whole year.

Gokudera's first meeting with Tsuna had been different. Of course, Gokudera too had searched for Tsuna, but for a really strange and ridiculous reason. On Gokudera's first day of school he insisted that he sat next to Tsuna, played with Tsuna, ate with Tsuna, go to the bathroom with Tsuna and practically be _everywhere_ with Tsuna. When Tsuna asked later why Gokudera kept following him, Gokudera had only said, 'Because a right-hand man has to be with his Tenth!' Another time Tsuna had asked why Gokudera was so insistent on calling him 'Tenth' all the time, Gokudera had only said, 'Because that's who you are, Tenth!' Despite the vague and bizarre replies, Tsuna didn't mind—he made a new friend.

"Mama, can Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun sleep over?"

Nana nodded happily and looked to the boys standing behind Tsuna, "I trust you boys already told your parents?"

The two nodded.

Nana smiled, "Alright lets get your things up to Tsuna's room, okay?"

At the mention of the room, Tsuna fidgeted nervously and his heart instinctively thudded in his chest. Calm down, Tsuna thought to himself, it wasn't as if the boogie man came out during daytime. He shuddered in remembrance of their second encounter as they all headed upstairs.

Nana brought in sleeping bags and placed them next to Tsuna's bed. Nana then left, saying that she would let Gokudera and Yamamoto situate themselves. Tsuna tried giving them a hand in unpacking, but Gokudera insisted that he mustn't soil Tenth's hands over petty things and Yamamoto said he could do it himself, grinning. So Tsuna sat on his own bed, watching them get situated. Every so often, his eyes would trail back to the closet with slight paranoia. He began wondering if this was such a good idea. What if Gokudera and Yamamoto got hurt because of this stupid plan? Tsuna shook his head. The boogie man didn't come unless Tsuna was alone. He won't come tonight.

—

After the two boys were done, the three of them decided to play hide and go seek around the house. Tsuna squeaked quietly in panic as Gokudera neared the ten countdown. He was running of time! He had to find somewhere quick! He checked his room out of his mental list. And he wasn't taking any risks and go anywhere dark to hide. Tsuna grinned cheekily as he realized where he could hide. As he scrambled quietly out the backdoor he could hear Gokudera's count end.

Scanning around panickingly, he grinned as he caught sight of what he looking for. There it was! He remembered his papa was trying to fix something up on the roof and didn't take the ladder down! Tsuna's tiny legs and arms scrambled up the ladder as he heard Gokudera's footsteps come near. Tsuna watched with silent glee as Gokudera looked questioningly around the backyard lawn for either sign of the two before giving up and going back inside.

Five minutes later, Tsuna heard Yamamoto being caught. Apparently, he hid very lousily behind the lamp shade in the guest bedroom. Tsuna giggled, Yamamoto was so silly sometimes. Tsuna stayed quiet though, the game wasn't over until they finally found him. Plus, it would be wonderful if the three of them could be on the roof together.

Tsuna began daydreaming, wondering if they could perhaps sleep on the roof instead of his room for the night. It'd be like camping! Finally deciding it was time for him to show up, Tsuna reached for the ladder. As the boy lowered himself down to get to the ladder, his hand slipped. Tsuna shrieked, his feet flailed airfully and kicked at the ladder. Tsuna watched with silent horror as the ladder snapped backwards flat onto the lawn. For a very long time, the young child stared at the ladder, absolutely aghast.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun? Where are you?" Tsuna cried fearfully.

There was no answer. Tsuna was horrified. Where could they be? Tsuna tried pushing himself up from the ledge to get a better footing but his little arm strength that he had was just too weak. Tsuna shrieked again as a roof shingle he had been holding onto snapped and his left arm dangled uselessly, shingle still in hand. Tsuna's eyes started tearing up as he heard the other shingle he held onto start to strain from his weight.

"Uh…oh…" He whispered to himself, then he gathered his most loudest voice to scream into the house, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Help me!" Where were they? Couldn't they hear the ladder falling earlier? "N-No!" Tsuna gasped and watched as the shingle in his right hand broke off completely. And Tsuna was freefalling. His world tilted, and he flailed uselessly, as if it would break the fall. The ground was coming closer with surprising speed. He slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the ground to smack open his head. But it never came.

"It would be troublesome if you died early, you mindless herbivore."

Tsuna's eyes widened comically when he realized who saved him. The boogie man—as in _the _boogie man. He held him by his ankle, scowling at the upside down frightened Tsuna. He stared, tearfully afraid, of the man holding him. The tall man scoffed and dropped him without so much of a warning. Tsuna fell to the floor with a squeak.

When Tsuna looked up, the boogie man was no longer there.

"Tenth! _Tenth_!"

Tsuna shrieked as Gokudera threw his entire body on the floor and bowed lowly in front of his friend, "Forgive me, Tenth! If only I hadn't listened to the baseball idiot! I knew you where here! I just knew it! I knew it in every fiber in my being!"

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto rounded the corner of the door behind Gokudera laughing, "Tsuna, wow! You're a good hider! Where did you go? We couldn't find you! We even went to the park to look for you!"

"Shut up, you! It's your fault I left Tenth," Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto and added lowly as if it was a taboo, "…_unprotected_."

Yamamoto just laughed kindheartedly at Gokudera's seriousness.

"Don't laugh, you idiot! I can't believe you! Don't you care for Tenth at all?" Gokudera stood up to fist his hands in his shirt and shook him with vengeance.

Yamamoto chortled, and wrestled with Gokudera's hands away from his collar, "Hey, hey, calm down, Gokudera! Tsuna's here, that's all that matters, silly!"

Gokudera sputtered, speechless at the atrocity of Yamamoto's words.

"Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, and the two looked at the boy, as if his expecting his usual breakup of their normal fights. The boy didn't answer at first and Yamamoto called again, a bit more curious, " …Tsuna?"

"Where is mama?" Tsuna asked quietly—still very shaken to the core.

"Oh, while we were playing hide and go seek Tenth,—your mother told me that she was going out for a while to get something at the supermarket." Gokudera replied dutifully.

Tsuna didn't respond again. His mind was whirling in confusion. Wasn't it still daytime? Questioningly, Tsuna looked up at the sky. It was kinda getting dark but the sky was just a shade of pink. Were boogie men supposed to come out whenever they pleased? Tsuna stared up at the roof where he fell from. More importantly—where did he come from? Tsuna hadn't seen him when he fell…Well, it did happen so fast…But then again, the boogie man did have a talent for disappearing acts.

* * *

**A/N:** *sigh* The beginning is going to be slow, trust me. But around chapter 14 everything will change. But I'm so excited to show you all my plot that when the moment arrives I'll be like, 'YES. This is it! This is what I was planning from the very beginning!'.

**MANGA SPOILERS: **Why does it not surprise me that every time they introduce a male character it just screams potential boyfriend? Kawahiro is surprisingly handsome. Maybe he's the same age as Spanner? (Potential pairing?) AND LOL. Hibari's new box weapon. As if his tonfas weren't kinky enough they had to add _handcuffs_? Oh god, if that isn't plausible bondage, I don't know what that is.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A GLASS OF WATER, PLEASE**

It has been a few weeks since the roof-falling incident happened. The boogie man never came out of the closet or from under the bed again. And Tsuna was beginning to wonder where he went, if perhaps, he had imagined it all. But Tsuna was content with the way things were. The boogie man was never to be seen! And that itself was enough.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna looked up, mouth stuffed, to his mother as she smiled. She talked to him as she cooked, absentmindedly stirring the soup on the stove. Tsuna swallowed his obstruction from talking and blinked owlishly up at his mama, "Yes, mama?"

"Well, your papa is working the whole night because of something or another, but I'm actually being called back by the district board tonight."

Tsuna blinked. What was a district board? Nana, catching Tsuna's confusion she explained, "It means the school would like to have a word with me, sweetie. I may not make it back in time." Nana was a middle school teacher. Well actually, _was_ a middle school teacher. After Tsuna was born, she had gotten a lot busier, so she had quit being a full-time teacher and into a part-time substitute.

"So mama and papa won't be coming home tonight?" Tsuna said sadly, catching the most relevant things in her explanation.

"Yes, Tsu-kun. So Kyoko-chan will be taking care of you while we're gone, okay?"

Tsuna immediately brightened up upon hearing that. Kyoko was Tsuna's babysitter. She is the really nice girl who lived across the street. She was about maybe five or six years older than Tsuna and gladly took care of him while Nana and Iemitsu was out. He believed that she was in middle school…He thought. He couldn't remember. Often, Kyoko would think of the most fun games while they spent time with each other! He loved her so much! Tsuna bounced in his seat, "When is Kyoko-chan coming, mama?"

Nana glanced casually at the clock on the stove. "In about maybe an hour or two. I have to call her to make sure she can make it." Nana moved towards the phone and punched in Kyoko's number. Nana waited until the dial tone was done and the Sasagawa residence picked up.

"Ooh! _Mrs. Sawada_!"

Tsuna cringed from his seat. It was Ryohei. Kyoko's older brother—who had nothing in common with her—be it looks or hobbies. Tsuna had first met him when Nana dropped him off at Kyoko's house because she was busy teaching again. Tsuna clung to Kyoko's leg the whole time playing games. As they were drawing some of their favorite animals with crayons, Ryohei had crashed through the front door screaming at the top of his lungs at how nice of a workout he had and wondering aloud what Kyoko was planning for dinner. Tsuna had screamed, and hid behind Kyoko as she calmly (probably used to Ryohei's behavior,) had informed Ryohei that they were going to eat after Tsuna left. Ryohei peeked behind Kyoko's legs, grabbed Tsuna, and began spinning him around the house. Ryohei had only thought all children liked being carried like an airplane like Kyoko had when she was little, but definitely not Tsuna. Ryohei stopped the spinning when Tsuna promptly threw up all over him.

Well, least to say, after that, Tsuna took every opportunity to avoid the Sasagawa residence and preferred Kyoko babysat him over at his house.

Ryohei's wild loud chatter continued. Nana only smiled through the phone and greeted Ryohei politely. Tsuna could hear the scary man's boisterous voice from the phone all the way across the kitchen table. He wondered why his mama didn't bother pulling the phone away from her ear. She always did have high tolerance level for noisy children.

"Ryohei-kun, could you please give the phone to Kyoko-chan? I'd like to speak with her." Nana said politely after Ryohei finished shouting about how wonderful the weather was today.

"_Right_!_ I'll get her for you, Mrs. Sawada_!_ Kyoko_!"

A long pause of silence issued between the two occupants in the kitchen before Kyoko's voice filtered through the receiver, "_Hello_? _Mrs. Sawada_?"

"Kyoko-chan! How are you?"

"_I'm good, Mrs. Sawada_."

"I'm really sorry for the late notice but could you perhaps look after Tsu-kun tonight? Something has come up and Iemitsu can't stay tonight" Nana asked in a apologetic voice.

Tsuna heard Kyoko hum thoughtfully, "_I'm really sorry, Mrs. Sawada but I don't feel so well today. I'm afraid Tsu-kun might catch my cold_."

Nana giggled silently as she watched Tsuna deflate a bit and pout disappointedly.

Nana smiled forgivingly into the receiver, "It's alright Kyoko-chan, I'll just call up Haru-chan, okay?"

Tsuna froze in his seat. Oh _no_. Haru was Tsuna _other_ babysitter when Kyoko-chan couldn't make it. The exuberant, eager-to-please girl was probably even moreso disliked by Tsuna than Ryohei—and that was something all together. Tsuna's head snapped towards his mother as they exchanged goodbyes and she wheeled around and smiled apologetically at Tsuna, "Sorry Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan can't make it right now so I'll just have to call Haru-chan okay?"

Tsuna gasped childishly in horror, "No mama! You know how scary she can be! Can't I just go to Kyoko-chan's house for the night?"

"But Tsu-kun," Nana softly chided, "Kyoko-chan is sick and she doesn't want you to catch her cold."

"Please, mama, _anyone_ but Haru!"

Haru owned a costume shop. She was the same age as Kyoko, and they were really good friends. There is an easy explanation why Tsuna was so traumatized by her. One time, Haru went to the Sawada residence dressed as a _shishi-mai_. A shishi-mai is a traditional costume masked dancer with a flowing white mane weaves in and out of the crowd and performs daring feats of coordination it's task is to bite the heads of children for good luck. It was self-explanatory why he harbored hate for the dancers. The monster bit Tsuna's head of course! He tried ripping it off violently and spitting it out to the crowd! The fiend! That's why on his first meeting with Haru, he screamed so loudly, so frightened by Haru, he never went out of his room the whole night! Because despite Haru's bouncy smile—she's an evil witch that likes to bite children with her shishi mask and flaunts about on her broom at night! It explained everything!

"Sorry, Tsu-kun, but Haru is the only one available tonight."

Tsuna nodded in defeat, his throat closing up in anxiety and made his way out of the kitchen. He sat on the sofa in the living room and pouted there as he heard his mama talk to Haru over the phone.

"_Alrighty, Mrs. Sawada_!" he heard Haru say, "_I'll be there faster than you can say 'the shoemaker's children go barefoot_!'" Nana smiled to herself. Haru always had an odd way of talking. Not only did she speak loudly, enunciating each word distinctively, but she paused after each sentence as if waiting for someone else to speak, although it was obvious she hadn't finished what she was going to say.

"Alright, thank you so much Haru-chan, you're a real life-saver!"

"_No problem, Mrs. Sawada_!_ I'll be there in a few minutes_!_ Say hello to Tsuna-san for me_!"

"Okay, bye Haru-chan!" Nana hung up the phone happily and made her way to the living room, "Good news, Tsu-kun! Haru can make it!"

Tsuna groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

—

"Hi Mrs. Sawada!" Haru chirped as Nana opened the front door.

"Hello, Haru!" She greeted, she took at step back and motioned to the outside, "I'm going to take my leave now, Tsu-kun has already eaten his dinner so you don't have to cook okay?" Nana said, adjusting the laptop case on her shoulders. She was dressed in a professional suit with a pencil skirt and tan pantyhose, the perfect teacher-look.

"Alrighty! Where is Tsuna-san now?"

"Oh he's in the backyard playing—make sure he doesn't hurt himself! I left the first aid kit on the counter."

Haru saluted to the young mother, "Okay, have a nice trip, Mrs. Sawada!"

Nana smiled at Haru and motioned to close the door, "Oh!" Nana said, faltering, "And Haru?"

"Yes?" Haru said blinking curiously.

"As lovely as it is, can you please take off the kappa mask? I think Tsu-kun will be frightened…" Nana said apologetically.

"Oh. Right." Haru said sheepishly as she took it off and placed it in her bag gently.

After the two exchanged goodbyes, Haru skipped off to find Tsuna. Just like Nana had said, Tsuna was playing with his light purple ball in the backyard. Upon, seeing Haru approach, he froze on the spot. Haru didn't seem to notice and flitted up to Tsuna like a butterfly. Tsuna _hated_ butterflies. Those icky, deceivingly-beautiful bugs! Just like the witch called Haru!

Tsuna squeaked fearfully as Haru squatted down and bubbly spoke, "Tsuna-san! How are you? What are you doing? Can I do something?"

On the onslaught of questions, Tsuna just stared at Haru awaiting her first move. Perhaps she was going to transform into a shishi-mai again? Maybe her neck would stretch and stretch and stretch like a rokurokubi! The horror! When Tsuna didn't respond Haru kept her bubbly self but instead asked, "Ha-hi? Hey are you hungry or something? Can I get you something to eat?"

Tsuna nodded no in reply. What if she was like the witch from Hansel and Gretel? She would trick him into getting into a cage and stuff food inside of him until he was fat—then she would eat him!

Haru just hummed thoughtfully, "Then how about we play a game?"

Tsuna watched as Haru reached into her bag and pulled out several colorful paper and placed them in between Tsuna and her. "Let's fold origami, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna didn't speak and picked up a green origami paper and began folding a small tiny samurai hat silently. He learned this at school, he remembered his was the ugliest but Gokudera beat up the kids that voiced it. Yamamoto's was as equally ugly as his was but everyone just laughed along with him. After that Tsuna was determined to get it right. He practiced making samurai hats in class or home until they were perfected like a real professional. Tsuna took pride in this skill, but wished that his determination could've been used for something far more useful than origami.

"That's so cool, Tsuna-san!" Haru said, entranced by Tsuna's quick movements, "Can you teach me?"

Tsuna stared up at Haru. He contemplated on showing Haru his pride-and-joy. What if she took credit for it? Most people would believe her because she has magical powers that could control your mind. But there wouldn't be any harm. He learned from a book anyway. Finally, he nodded. Haru squealed in delight (Tsuna cringed) and got up abruptly (Tsuna flinched) and ran inside the house. When she came back, she was holding newspapers. Tsuna looked questioningly at the newspapers.

"Let's make life-sized ones! Then we can both wear them! I hope Tsuna-san's papa doesn't mind if I take a few of his newspapers!"

Haru and Tsuna actually had fun making the samurai hats. After they were done, the two played as samurais searching for imaginary enemies. The two tumbled around the grasses, stealthily hiding behind trees and using the shed house as their home base. They also made make-shift paper katanas and they battled eachother! In the end, Haru lost, gave all her treasures to Tsuna in defeat. But Tsuna, honor bound by chivalry and righteousness, gave the treasures back to Haru and they lived in harmony together! It was dark in the backyard now and the two samurai watched the stars above.

"That was really fun, Tsuna-san!"

"Yes, it was Haru." Tsuna said softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Haru grinned at sat up, "Ha-hi! I think we should get going inside and wash up! We're all dirty!"

Tsuna followed Haru into the kitchen and they washed their hands. After that, they settled with watching TV for the rest of the night. They watched a cartoon channel until they eventually dozed off. After having all that fun in the backyard Tsuna was starting to get drowsy. Haru had already fallen asleep and was snoring away on the couch arm. Tsuna positioned himself into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at where the voice came from this time. The boogie man stood in front of the kitchen cupboard, (which was still left a bit ajar from his entrance) examining the sleeping Haru on the couch.

"Y-You're—!" Tsuna said fearfully, he would've edged closer to Haru but he was too scared to move.

"Yes, me." The intimidating tall man said annoyed; as if he was tired of everyone having the same reaction. He pointed at Haru, "Who is that?"

Tsuna jumped off the couch and put himself between Haru and the boogie man's pointed finger, "This is Haru, a friend! Leave her alone—" Tsuna said, voice shrinking of its determination then he added meekly, "—Please."

"But not long ago, you said you didn't like her." For a second Tsuna froze, how did he know that? When the boogie man's foot started tapping against the floor impatiently for an answer Tsuna struggled to keep his voice even.

"Yes, I did…B-But that was before I actually started to know Haru…" Tsuna voice trailed off.

"I see…" The man said drawling it out, he took three long strides over to the television and shut it off with a single elegant pale finger, "Don't waste electricity, herbivore."

Tsuna fidgeted nervously as the boogie man sat down in strange exhaustion onto the coffee table. The tall man ran his hands through his hair and glanced out the glass door to look at the moon. It was dark in the house, save for the lamp near the sofa. The boogie man looked bleary and extremely put out, something Tsuna never thought he'd ever see.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Where have you been?"

The boogie man stopped running his hands through his hair and turned to glance at Tsuna, "Places." He said simply.

"O-Oh." Tsuna said weakly, inwardly beating himself for asking out a question without putting too much thought into it. At this rate, he was going to get himself killed!

"Do you have water?" The boogie man said coughing, making Tsuna jump a mile high.

Tsuna nodded fervently before jumping off the couch and scrambling to the kitchen. He could see the boogie man over the counter still sitting on the coffee table, but this time he was giving Haru an antagonizing stare. Although Haru was not awake, she squirmed; as if she knew danger was near. Tsuna gave wary looks at the two, and he hurried faster to get the cup of water ready. He silently prayed the boogie man wouldn't kill Haru while his back was turned. Tsuna almost tripped as he made his way back to the living room. The water sloshed violently by his shaking and stumbling and a lot of water spilled onto the floor as he walked. The boogie man gave Tsuna an irritated frown before taking the glass of water from Tsuna's shaking hands and gulping down what was left of the drink.

After draining the cup dry he put it on the coffee table, he sighed gratefully for the cool water. He stood up and stretched a bit, getting the kinks out of his neck. The boogie man moved back to the kitchen cupboard and opened it wider so he could squeeze back inside.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna squeaked fearfully. The boogie man faltered and gave Tsuna an unblinking stare, waiting for him to continue. "W-Who…" Tsuna trailed off. Gulping, he raised his voice again, "W-Who are you?"

The boogie man continued his unwavering gaze before he slowly said "You may call me Hibari." His voice was clear and deep, like the ocean. Without another word, Hibari squeezed into the kitchen cupboard and closed it shut behind him. Behind Tsuna, Haru snorted in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this, I certainly did. So we finally know who the boogie man is (that's pretty obvious) and Tsuna finally learns Hibari's name. (Thank god because I'm sick of typing, 'The boogie man said this' 'The boogie man did that' etc, etc.) Ah yes, the kitchen cupboard. I was getting a cup from the pantry when I realized I should use the kitchen cupboard in his new appearance. xD One thing I'm pretty sure that you guys don't know is probably the rokurokubi. Its nature is to take the appearance as a normal beautiful girl during the day but at night, its neck stretched and stretches and stretches! For a great example of a rokurokubi, think of Orochimaru in the Naruto series.

**ANIME SPOILERS: **I'm really glad we're getting a move-on here! So now we'll finally see some real kick-ass stuff from here on out! And Mukuro is coming back! (Yeah, and that will probably be like 50 episodes from now. PFFT.) This is going to be awesome. Does anyone else think that Mukuro of the past might pop out in the future? Or do you think that the future Mukuro will stay for a while longer? I don't think the past Mukuro will come to the future at all. Because Chrome is already there to represent the mist guardian. Hmmm.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: RUNAWAY POSTER**

Today in art class, the teacher wanted everyone to go outside today at the picnic benches to draw today. She insisted on getting some fresh air instead of staying in the stuffy classroom on such a nice day. So she set up a three-man team and instructed them to draw their most eventful thing that happened to them recently on a poster. Gokudera of course, couldn't be swayed by the teacher's demands to switch partners and stayed loyally by Tsuna's side and Yamamoto tagged along like usual. Yamamoto picked up a red crayon and drew a giant sashimi that took up the most space, signifying the little things about sushi his dad was teaching him. He pinched his eyebrows together in concentration as he colored in the abnormally sized raw sushi. Gokudera, of course, drew Tsuna. Actually, he exaggerated a bit and made Tsuna more manly that he really was; but Tsuna appreciated it otherwise.

As for Tsuna? Well, he wanted to draw the boogie man, or more appropriately—Hibari.

This was a challenge, because really—one, he couldn't draw. Two, he didn't even know what Hibari looked like (because either it was too dark, Hibari disappeared too fast, or Tsuna was just too scared) and three was that Yamamoto and Gokudera was staring in anticipation, making him nervous. Yamamoto was already done with the giant cutting knife to go along with his oversized sashimi and Gokudera was done drawing himself next to the manly-crayon-Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at his part of the poster, blank and waiting. Everyone else was almost done with their poster in the other groups. Not wanting to be left behind, Tsuna decided to wing it. Tsuna started with the black crayon. He made the silhouette of the man and put a scowl on his face. He added the collar and tie to his suit and then he added glaring eyes to the picture. Tsuna drew a yellow ladder behind Hibari, remembering that was one of the things he saw when he fell from the roof and he saved him. Then Tsuna doodled a poorly drawn glass of water to represent when he found out the boogie man's true name. Gokudera did not say anything, his eyes only held admiration for 'Tenth's prodigious artwork' (another big word Tsuna didn't understand) and Yamamoto just grinned saying he did a good job on the ladder.

"Hey, why does his head look all lopsided?" A student asked from over Tsuna's shoulder.

As Gokudera shouted loudly at the student and Yamamoto patted his back reassuringly, Tsuna's lower lip trembled and he stared at his folded hands on his lap. He couldn't help it; he was always a bad drawer. After awhile the teacher broke up the bickering between the nosy kid and Gokudera. Gokudera huffed but refused to let it drop, muttering obsenities under his breath as they got up to turn in their poster in the stack.

"Ah!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to look questioningly at Tsuna, "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"I forgot the crayons! We're supposed to turn them in with the poster. Go ahead, ok?" Tsuna said smiling.

"As you wish, Tenth!" Gokudera said cheerfully and dragged Yamamoto and the poster to the stack.

The boy ran back to their table, and gathered up as much as crayons as he could in his arms. He pushed the crayons onto his shirt, effectively holding them all. He scrambled to return, and was unsurprised by the fact that everyone had already went inside. He approached the table and gasped. He saw Gokudera and Yamamoto sprawled out on the floor, rubbing the back of their heads. He dropped all the crayons he held and ran to his stunned friends.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! What happened?" Tsuna asked as he helped them sit up.

"Argh! Tenth, someone got me and baseball idiot when we were waiting for you then ran off with our poster!"

"W-What?" Tsuna said disbelievingly. Who would run off with _their_ poster? Not to offend Gokudera or Yamamoto, the three of them were hardly any geniuses when it came to art.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back!" Yamamoto said grinning and he took off.

Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto's back, "You stupid idiot! Don't think you can get the glory all to yourself!"

Tsuna gasped as Gokudera recovered instantly and sprinted after Yamamoto, "G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Don't! It might be dangerous!" Tsuna spluttered before nearly stumbling over the grass to catch up with Gokudera. He gulped as he heard the art teacher's yells from behind them, but he didn't slow down. Yamamoto was much more athletic than Tsuna and Gokudera so he easily widened the gap between them. Gokudera slowed down a bit and waited for Tsuna to catch up before he grabbed his hand and together they raced to catch up to Yamamoto.

Strangely enough, Yamamoto stopped abruptly. Gokudera took deep breaths and Tsuna struggled to get air back in his lungs as they slowed down to talk to Yamamoto.

"You…Y-You…" The silver-haired boy stopped to breathe for a moment before straightening, "Why'd you stop?"

"…Yamamoto? What's….wrong?" Tsuna asked breathlessly.

Wordlessly, Yamamoto pointed at the ground a few feet in front of them. Tsuna and Gokudera followed Yamamoto's finger to see what he was pointing at. It was the poster. The three friends cautiously walked up to it and peered down at it. Tsuna gasped. H-His drawing of the ladder and the glass of water! I-It looked—

"Tenth! Someone ruined your artwork!" Gokudera said choking in air, appalled.

Tsuna didn't bother correcting Gokudera's logic. The picture wasn't ruined at all—In fact, it looked so realistic! Tsuna didn't even know if a crayon could even do that! Tsuna picked up the poster gently and took a better look. The sketch was amazing! But however—Tsuna looked at the doodled of Hibari—it was untouched. But in comparison to the glass of water and the ladder it looked pretty ugly.

Yamamoto peeked over Tsuna's shoulder, "H-Hey…That's _really_ cool, Tsuna. D-Did that guy that hit us draw this?"

"That—That simpleton! How dare he!" Gokudera ranted, stomping his foot childishly, "To even touch Tenth's work—I'll kill him!"

—

In music class, Tsuna did horrible once again in recorder and was sent to the corner to practice by himself. Gokudera tried to follow him but the teacher wouldn't allow it, saying that Gokudera was a prized musician in their performance coming up. Yamamoto was equally as bad as him but the teacher insisted that they should practice on their own instead of helping each other out. Tsuna tried playing the recorder but he was just too horrible! His tiny pinky couldn't cover up the entire finger holes right and he didn't know how to breathe between notes! With a sad sigh, Tsuna put the recorder down in defeat.

"Alright everyone," The teacher clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention, "Let's do a short practice."

What was he going to do? Everyone was going to laugh at him when his part, as tiny as it was, came!

"Tsuna-kun, are you ready?" The music teacher said, smiling apologetically. She was the only one who the teacher often symphasized with, she partly understood him, and she partly didn't. She also knew that Tsuna was the worst at music, absolutely tone-deaf, so his usual jobs were to just stand in the corner and wait for the class to finish. When they moved onto recorder however, Tsuna is required to participate.

Tsuna nodded dejectedly. Might as well get it over with. Yamamoto's part went first somewhere in the middle—and of course, Gokudera played the crescendo flawlessly. After he was finished, his two friends watched anticipation was Tsuna's small part was coming near. The teacher put his fingers to his temples expecting the off-key melody. Tsuna tensed and drew in breaths to blow into his recorder. But no sound came out from his. Instead, somewhere in the back of the students, a flawless tune overlapped his measly five note part. Everyone turned to stare at Tsuna.

"_Tenth_!" Gokudera screamed from the front, his hands erupted in thunderous clapping, "That was wonderful! I just knew you could do it!"

"Wow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning down at Tsuna, "Practice makes perfect, I guess!" The teacher was beaming down proudly at him. He stared at the congratulating and welcome faces and didn't have the heart to tell them that was not him playing.

—

At lunch Tsuna sat alone. He didn't know where Gokudera went and Yamamoto said he wasn't hungry and went ahead to play. He twiddled with his tin metal lunch box. It was the Red Power Ranger inside his Strike Battle Zoid designed—he had gotten it for Christmas last year from Kyoko. He wondered what mama packed inside his lunch today. He opened it with a creak and peered inside. Tsuna gasped because suddenly, the lunch box was rudely snatched away.

"Hey Tsuna! What do you have today?" An eager bully said grinning as he shoved his hand inside the lunchbox, "Lucky!" The bully said, brandishing a delicious looking sandwich high in the air, "It's my favorite!"

Tsuna reached at the hand, his fingers lightly clawing at the taller boy's wrist just barely, "W-Wait! I don't have anything else for me to eat today!"

"Tsuna, you wouldn't deny a buddy would you? I'm starving!"

"B-But…" Tsuna stuttered, not wanting to be rude to a buddy after all.

"I'll take this for the day okay? I promise to give you my lunch another day!"

"Well…I suppose." Tsuna said thoughtfully. As long as he gave him something in return later, he could go hungry for one day. It wasn't that bad of a deal. The boy grinned and shoved the lunchbox under his arm and strode off. Lamely, after the bully's departure, Tsuna's stomach growled. He was really hungry and today was so eventful…Tsuna nodded to himself in determination and ran after the bully. He was really hungry and he kinda changed his mind. The bully turned the corner and Tsuna intended to call out his name but there was a loud thump and the kid screamed.

The bully pathetically shrieked and raced out of the corner he just went through. Tsuna's world tilted backwards as the taller boy roughly shoved Tsuna aside as he passed, the bully still screaming as he ran back to where the rest of the kids were eating. Tsuna pushed himself from the ground and nursed his scathed knee gently. He wondered lightly what made the kid scream like that and he peeked around the corner. Tsuna's mouth dropped.

It was the boogie man—Hibari. He was glaring from where the bully had taken off and Tsuna felt a pang of sympathy rush through him when he thought about his unsuspecting classmate. He must've ran into Hibari when he turned the corner. He shuddered in sympathy. Hibari's presence was scary enough to just look at. It must've been downright frightening if you accidently touched him. Hibari composed himself into a placid expression and turned to look at Tsuna. He stiffly picked up the tin lunch box in front of him and threw it at Tsuna. He nearly dropped it because it smacked him square on the chin. Rubbing at the spot, Tsuna quickly gathered himself and hugged the lunch to his chest.

"That's yours, isn't it?" Hibari said frowning.

Wordlessly, Tsuna nodded.

"Your life is pathetic."

Tsuna stared at Hibari, not knowing how to respond to that.

"You can't draw, you can't carry a note, and you can't even protect your food. You're a gullible idiot that can't keep his guard up. How moronic are you? How are you going to live up to my expectations? I told you to do so. But it seems your idiocy knows no limits." Tsuna recoiled away, hurt. His words cut Tsuna deep. It was true. He could never do anything right. He was so useless.

Hibari scowled as Tsuna started sniveling and tears began to collect in his eyes. Silently, Hibari turned around and was about to jump into the janitor's shed when Tsuna's voice stopped him, "T-That's not true at all…"

"Oh?" Hibari said as he turned around to glance at the shivering boy, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Y-Yes. I can say that I'm useless…but…" Tsuna gulped and glared tearfully up at the towering Hibari, "…I still try my best."

"Hmph." Hibari grunted.

"T-Thank you…" Tsuna gulped and tested the name for the first time, "…Hibari-san…for doing those things for me today."

Mutely Hibari walked in the janitor's shed and secured the door behind him. Although Tsuna did not see his expression or hear a response, his gut told him that Hibari was maybe, just maybe—smiling when he left.

* * *

**A/N:** HIBARI YOU TSUNDERE YOU. ;D What a wonderful boogie man, don't you agree? My goodness, I was simply blown away by how many people favorited this story. I've talked with a few reviewers and they really really liked it! Some even mentioned some new places Hibari can pop out of! I feel honored that people tell me they check their favorites everyday to see if this was updated yet. Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though this story only JUST started out! Halloween is just around the corner, hope you guys get alot of candy! Don't get cavities now! x] (I get them way too much)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: FREQUENT VISITING**

He wished he would come sooner, Tsuna thought as his eyes drooped close. He fiddled with the bed sheets as he sat on his bed. He wasn't so sure if Hibari-san was coming tonight. His nighttime visiting seemed random and he was trying to stay awake for as long as he could—which was a hard feat for the young eight year old. His parents were no doubt already asleep and it was almost tempting to join them. But he felt obligated to see Hibari come before he went to sleep, it was sort of a child's whim.

As if on cue, Hibari opened the closet door with a disinterested expression. Tsuna jumped in surprise and sat up again, gathering the bed sheets to his chest as if they would hide his racing heart.

"G-Good evening," Tsuna gulped, his tiny adam's apple bobbing at his throat. "…Hibari-san."

Hibari only nodded in reply and sat down on Tsuna's desk, pinching a piece of eraser between his fingers. He scrutinized Tsuna from across the room, his gaze narrowing when Tsuna slowly propped up his pillows to make himself comfortable. Or as comfortable as anyone could get around Hibari.

"Are you going to sleep?"

Tsuna jumped again and turned slowly, as if fast movements would provoke the man, and smiled weakly at him, "U-Um. I guess not. I'm not that sleepy." That was an upright lie. In truth, he was really tired and could probably slip into unconsciousness within a good three minutes.

—

Today, Iemitsu and Nana couldn't get home on time. They had called Kyoko to come over to take care of Tsuna today. For some reason, she didn't come. So he was stuck with Hibari. Alone. In the house. Tsuna sure was okay with Hibari now but being alone with him all alone in the quiet house made him uneasy. Hibari didn't mention whatever happened to Kyoko and why she couldn't make it. He just popped out of the cabinet and proclaimed that he would be the one to watch over him today. They sat on the couch together, watching TV—with a good amount of space between them of course.

"Are you hungry?" Hibari asked, voice flat.

Tsuna fiddled with his thumbs as he replied with a stutter, "U-Um. Y-Yes. Okay."

Hibari got up and walked to the kitchen, one hand in his pockets. The tall foreign figure in his mother's humble kitchen quickly trifled through the cabinets. Tsuna watched from afar as Hibari took a pot and watched as it boiled the water. After seeing the right amount of hot bubbles with satisfaction he poured in the dry spaghetti pasta. Tsuna then realized, that this man was making dinner for them both. Spaghetti, he observed. Hibari then worked on the sauce next, multitasking as he mixed the hard pasta with one free hand. Tsuna stared from the kitchen door way at Hibari, almost not believing his eyes. Boogie men can cook? The sheer idea and image was almost incredulous and it made Tsuna erupt into tiny laughter. Hibari glanced at Tsuna from the corner of his eyes and glared at him, "What's so funny, herbivore?"

Tsuna's smile dropped as fast as it came and slowly morphed to mortification, "Nothing, Hibari-san."

Hibari turned back to stove with a stony expression.

Tsuna noted wonderingly why Hibari didn't wear an apron as he cooked. Tsuna was used to seeing his mama/papa or even Kyoko or Haru in an apron, not thinking right, he vomited out words, "Hibari-san how come you're not wearing an apron?"

Hibari stopped what he was doing to give Tsuna the most obvious look in the world. Tsuna squeaked in fear, and hid behind the door frame with a tremble to his knees. There was a small tense moment before Hibari sighed and motioned Tsuna to come closer. Tsuna hesitantly obeyed and stopped just two feet in front of the busy boogie man. "Make yourself useful," Hibari snapped and threw Tsuna his tiny apron out of nowhere. It snagged onto his head, obscuring his vision and he flailed about, shrieking. "Wear this and get me the jar of tomato sauce from the fridge."

Nearly ripping it off his head to hasten his movements, Tsuna scrambled in putting the apron over his head and around his waist as he moved to open the refrigerator. He noticed the tomato sauce right away. The red glass jar sat on the very top next to the carton of milk. Tsuna tried reaching for it, tiny arms flailing airfully. Hibari noticed this and sighed, he reached over Tsuna and grabbed the sauce himself. Tsuna stared at his feet. He couldn't even get a jar of sauce down! "Hurry up," Hibari snapped over his shoulder, "Get the cheese and put it on the table."

Tsuna reached for the hard piece of cheese. "Not those," Hibari said. Tsuna turned to stare at Hibari. He didn't even look to see what he was doing! It was like he had eyes on the back of his head! "The parmesan cheese you sprinkle."

Tsuna grabbed at the shaker but stopped short as he watched Hibari worked. He vaguely wondered if Hibari cooked alot. Where did he learn to cook? Maybe he was actually a chef?

"What are you doing?" Hibari questioned after awhile, back still facing away from him. "Can you reach that cheese?"

"Oh." Tsuna said simply, realizing he spaced out a bit, "I-I got it." Tsuna cradled the cheese safely to his chest—arms hugging it and scrambled out of the kitchen and placed it gingerly on the table. When he came back, Hibari was already at counter chopping vegetables to go into the sauce. He worked with silence for awhile, concentrating intently on the vegetables instead of the small boy awaiting new orders. Tsuna usually liked cooking with his mama or Kyoko when they instructed him. But working to make a simple meal with Hibari seemed equivalent to military school.

"Do you like mushrooms?" Hibari asked, not turning around.

Tsuna stupidly nodded, then realized that Hibari wasn't looking he panicked, wondering if Hibari would get angry if he took to long to reply, "Yes. I like them."

Hibari threw them into the pot of boiling tomato sauce, after Tsuna's confirmation. After a moment of stirring Hibari turned off the stove he turned to Tsuna, who stood erect near the door, "Go get the table set."

Tsuna nodded, unreasonably tense, and gathered two forks, two napkins, and two plates. He struggled as he held them in his arms, but gasped as they were taken away suddenly albeit gently, "I'll get these. Go get the cups." They set up the table and Hibari returned to the kitchen to retrieve the pot of pasta and spaghetti. He set it down, warning Tsuna not to touch the metal of the pot. They ate in silence. Tsuna stole glances at Hibari as he ate, finding everything he did fascinating. Tsuna took soft bites at his food while Hibari seemed to eat mechanically.

"Can you finish all that?" Hibari said waving his fork at Tsuna's plate. By the pace the boy was going it was highly unlikely.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna hiccupped, and to prove his point he began to shovel the noodle down his mouth with amazing speed.

"Hey, slow down—" Hibari sighed irritably when Tsuna stopped chewing. His eyes turned wide and be began to make choking sounds. He tried to breathe through his nose without panicking. The man handed him a glass of water. Tsuna took it gratefully and Hibari stiffened when their fingers touched a bit. Tsuna didn't seem to notice and gulped the water down, washing away the scratchy feeling in his throat.

—

For some odd reason, Hibari's visits had become more frequent, Tsuna thought, and surprisingly, he didn't mind in the least. He waited, every night for Hibari to show up patiently. Hibari had recently grown accustomed to seeing Tsuna awake everytime he appeared. At first, he lightly glared at Tsuna, as if scolding him for being up so late. But he didn't seem to mind anymore. Usually they would either talk about Tsuna's day or just chat lightly about how things worked around Namimori. (Even though Hibari probably already knew everything about it) Sometimes, Hibari would just sit there silently at the edge of Tsuna's bed—just thinking really hard. Tsuna never disturbed Hibari when he does that. He knew that Hibari didn't want to be interrupted from his deep line of thought either. During his visits, Hibari learned a great deal about Gokudera and Yamamoto. Although, he already did background checks on the both of them anyway, hearing stories about them directly from Tsuna had been different then learning about them on paper.

Once Tsuna had told him a long story about Gokudera and Yamamoto and his parents going camping. The three had wandered around while Tsuna's parents got the food cooking and set up tents. They decided to have a bug catching competition. Tsuna wasn't too fond with this game. He didn't like bugs, he explained to an amused Hibari, they were icky and crawly and gross! But Yamamoto didn't have any problem. To Tsuna—Yamamoto was a lot like his father. He never seemed to be scared or disturbed from anything. Because of Tsuna's obvious repulsion to bugs, Gokudera had picked a fight with Yamamoto. Not wanting them to one-side bicker, Tsuna had reluctantly accepted Yamamoto's challenge. Gokudera could not refuse his Juudaime so it was natural for him to accept it too. The main objective of the competition was to either find the longest, biggest, or most unique bug. They split up after that. Gokudera had parted with Tsuna tearfully and Yamamoto shooed him away into another direction.

Tsuna had planned to deliberately lose of course. He settled for a tiny lady bug that was taking refuge on a small flower. As Tsuna raised his net to swipe at the harmless little thing, something very huge and worse of all _eight-legged_ fell from the tree and landed onto Tsuna's hair. He screamed so loud, Iemitsu and Gokudera had immediately dropped what they were doing and dashed towards Tsuna's abashed screaming. Iemitsu had laughed at Tsuna when he found him and Gokudera had been hysterically shouting aloud in panic, not sure what he should do if he provoked the damned thing. It was a banana spider, Iemitsu explained, trying to hold in laughter as to not upset Tsuna. Banana spiders are docile and harmless, they wouldn't bite you unless it was for self-defense. But that wasn't the point to Tsuna. The thing was as large as the palm of Iemitsu humongous hand. And he wanted it off and away from him. Iemitsu had gently took the large spider from Tsuna's hair and let him crawl back on the tree. It seemed stiff, like it was shocked from Tsuna's loud bawls. In the end, Yamamoto and Gokudera both seemed to agree on the fact that Tsuna had won that contest that day surprisingly.

"I've seen those before," Hibari supplied when Tsuna ended his story, "They're huge."

"NO! I don't want to hear I don't want to hear!" Tsuna said exclaimed a bit too loudly, covering his ears. Hibari and Tsuna froze and they shared a mutual looks of panic (actually, Hibari's facial expression didn't change other than the widening of his eyes,) when they both heard Iemitsu's and Nana's door creak open and one pair of feet shuffled towards Tsuna's room. Tsuna paled. Hibari scrambled. Taking the boy's shoulder, the pale-man pushed him down. He grabbed at the covers that rested at Tsuna's ankles and pulled it up to his chin. Tsuna closed his eyes—then he worked to calm down his thundering heart and tried breathing evenly. Hibari quickly jumped under the bed just in time when Nana peeked inside Tsuna's room. "He must've been sleep talking," Nana said giggling quietly as she could, she stayed for a good three minutes before she closed the bedroom door in satisfaction.

They listened for the slightest sounds after she left. The two waited for about ten minutes before they slowly rose from their hiding spots. "I should go," Hibari said, straightening the chair, he had practically flown off of in the flurry of panic.

Tsuna poked his heads out from his cocoon, "Okay." He added quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes." Hibari agreed. Hibari paused at the closet door—as if contemplating, finally he said coughing, "Good night."

Tsuna's eyes shot open. H-He never heard Hibari say that before! He stuttered, his voice going up an octave in reply, "G-Good night!" Tsuna whispered back. He mentally slapped himself for enabling to hold back the eagerness in his voice.

—

The next week, Iemitsu had pranced up to Nana and Tsuna at the breakfast table proclaiming that he'd like to have a family meeting. Tsuna and Nana gathered towards the beaming Iemitsu curiously. Nana and Tsuna were so alike sometimes; their innocence never seemed to stop amazing him. Iemitsu put his hands on his hips, grinning at his beautiful wonderful wife and his adorable son. "I want to bring Tsuna weight training with me."

Nana nearly dropped the vase she held in shock, "D-Dear, you want to _what_?"

"Because at Tsuna's age, I trained my hardest to become as muscular as I am today," Iemitsu said, as he flexed his arm, "Good memories."

"Well, I'm not sure…" Nana said, staring worriedly at her skinny-armed son.

"Don't worry, Nana! Tsuna will love weight training in no time!" He insisted, patting his son in the back.

"Papa?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to look at his father, "What's weight training?"

"Well," Iemitsu said grinning brightly, "It's training to get these babies, Tsuna!" He said, kissing his muscles.

Tsuna stared at Iemitsu arms with admiration, "Can I feel them?"

"Sure!" he agreed heartedly, bending down eye-level so Tsuna could wrap his tiny fingers around Iemitsu's arm.

"W-Wow! They're so big!" Tsuna said delightfully, "How can I do this?"

"Yes," Iemitsu said beaming proudly down at Tsuna, "Soon all this will be yours." He said, motioning gallantly at his thick, beefy biceps. Inside the cupboard under the stairs, Hibari gagged, he quickly composed himself and leaned in to listen to more.

Tsuna gasped and he stared up at his papa's arm, "M-Mine?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"When do we start, papa?" Tsuna asked, bouncing on his feet.

"Later this afternoon! Now get dressed, boy! We're going to sweat our skin off!"

—

He was never going to listen to his father's opinions on his welfare ever, ever again. At first, Tsuna's muscles (tiny as they were) never seemed to bother him. About an hour later, his arms began to become strangely heavy. Soon after three hours, they became excruciatingly painful to move and touch. Soon, Tsuna couldn't even pick up his spoon and fork to eat. He didn't tell his father about this though. Aching was normal! His father told him, but the best way was to ignore it! So Tsuna did. Tsuna struggled to get the piece of omelet into his mouth. He gave up as soon as he picked it up. Tsuna meekly looked at his parents, "Mama, I'm not hungry."

"Huh?" Iemitsu exclaimed in surprise, "Why not, Tsuna? Usually after those workouts I get hungry so badly, I could eat a bull!"

Nana laughed, her hand touching Iemitsu shoulder lightly, "That's very true, dear." She turned to Tsuna, "Just go on then, just come down when you feel hungry."

Tsuna nodded, trying very hard not to look dejected. He hopped off his seat and walked up the stairs. He tried not to use his arms to touch the railing; even lifting them hurt a lot. Tsuna had a great struggle trying to get the door open, finally, after he got it open he sat down on his bed, pouting. How was he going to do this? He had to brush his teeth, take a bath, and change his clothes! He wasn't going to be alive by the time this ended!

"Why are you here?"

Tsuna's head snapped to the closet, "Hibari-san?"

"Did you have dinner early?" Hibari asked frowning, he stepped out of the closet, shutting it behind him.

"N-No." Tsuna said, twiddling his fingers, he immediately flinched—remembering that his arms were still very sore, "I just didn't feel hungry." His stomach growled, leaning into the irony of his words. His head snapped up to look at Hibari to see if he had heard. And by the look on the man's face, lying would do no good.

"Come here." Hibari ordered, giving a nasty stare at Tsuna.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna squeaked, inching away from Hibari.

"Come here." Hibari repeated, malice full heartedly intent in his voice.

Tsuna obediently complied, giving Hibari wary looks as he went. The man's hand squeezed at his arms as he got into reaching length. Tsuna hissed and tears began to collect up in his eyes as Hibari pulled him close by grabbing onto his forearm out of impatience. "You're sore." Hibari commented, eyes narrowing at the scrawny arm.

Amiably, Tsuna nodded. The boogie man's eyes shifted to look at the door, as if silently blaming the man downstairs responsible. The boy gasped as Hibari clasped on his shoulder and began pushing him out the bedroom door. "H-Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna grasped at the door frame to stop them both in their tracks, (the pain in his arms flared) whispering flippantly, "Mama and papa will see you!"

He turned to stare at Tsuna, "Do you really believe they'll catch me?"

Tsuna bowed his head and looked to his feet, "Not really," He admitted honestly.

Hibari began pushing Tsuna down the hall and the young boy sent wary glances at the stairs, almost expecting his papa to pop out of nowhere. But Hibari's footsteps seemed deaf to human ears; he was completely used to sneaking past everything so making his footfalls quiet wasn't a hard feat at all. Iemitsu and Nana could both be heard at the dinner table, still eating. He tip-toed, but even so, his foot falls could be heard. Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin when his mother called him.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Answer her," Hibari whispered in his ear. And suddenly, it felt like his entire right ear felt like it caught on fire under the man's breath.

He whimpered quietly at the indirect contact but answered all the same. "Y-Yes, mama?"

"I'll put your omelet in the fridge okay? You'll eat it later, right?"

He called back his answer, "Um. Yes, mama."

Hibari steered Tsuna at the end of the hall into the bathroom. He muttered all the while, 'They did say I have to take care of you, so that's what I'm doing.' Hibari picked up Tsuna and placed him on the sink counter. Hibari glared at Tsuna as he took his colorfully designed toothbrush and squeezed a good amount of tooth paste on the bristle.

"Open your mouth." Hibari commanded, sounding reluctant. Tsuna would've been scared if it weren't the fact he was holding such a childish toothbrush.

Tsuna fervently shook his head, waving his hands about in decline, "I-I can do it myself, H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari shoved the toothbrush in Tsuna's mouth anyway. Tsuna reluctantly complied and settled down, almost pouting. If he wasn't too intimidated or scared, he'd forcibly pull Hibari's hand out of his mouth to stop him. Tsuna moved his tongue away from where he brushed, thoughtful of convenience as Hibari worked.

"Spit." Hibari yanked him (not too hard but not too gentle either) down to the sink. Tsuna complied and Hibari snorted a bit when the last trail of saliva stubbornly refused to relinquish their sticky hold from Tsuna's mouth. Hibari swiftly swiped at the trail of saliva and cut it with the toothbrush. Hibari silently took an equally colorful cup and filled water into it. He held it to Tsuna, "Gargle." Then Hibari realized Tsuna couldn't use his arms quite right to keep the cup tilted and Hibari had to do it himself. After they were done freshening Tsuna up, the two silently made their way to Tsuna's bedroom.

"Sit." Hibari demanded as he pointed at Tsuna's bed. He was kinda getting used to Hibari's one-word orders and he sat obediently on his bed without protest. Hibari shuffled to his closet, Tsuna expected him to leave—but instead, Hibari opened the closet door wide open and grabbed a pair of fresh pajamas from a stack. Hibari walked back and glared down at him, looking like he was about to go into battle. Tsuna held out his hands to take the pajamas from Hibari, but he let out a squeak ad Hibari forcibly ripped the current shirt he was wearing over his head. Tsuna opened his mouth to question him but Hibari was quick—he grabbed Tsuna's arms and pushed them through the armholes and buttoned the pajama shirt with amazing speed. Tsuna almost screamed (he stopped himself just in time) as Hibari did the same treatment with his pants.

For the next week, Hibari repeated this process until Tsuna forced himself to get better.

* * *

**A/N:** Hibari is such a mom. xD Ah yes, the banana spider. I had an unfortunate encounter in Okinawa with one once. I was walking to the bathroom (I had a towel and shampoo at hand) and I opened the shower curtain and _HOLY HELL_ the banana spider was hanging on the shower _knob_. I never took a shower in that bathroom for at least well over a month. Those things are huge and scary as hell. And yeah, they do exist in Japan. They're one of the most ugliest, disgusting, disturbing bug I've ever encountered in my existence. It's legs were larger than my head! But I assure you, they're very harmless and won't ever bite you unless you provoke it. It's venom is actually pretty useless. But if you ever get bitten by one, don't take my word for it.

Hibari has mentioned another hint about himself. Who exactly is he working for? Maybe you'll find out soon. ;D

**ABOUT THE MANGA:** I'm still very curious about what happened exactly to Luche. My guess is that she had died, Uni did say that sky-ring-users have limited lives. Aria died of it too, guessing by the look from Gamma in that one panel. BUT WAIT. Uni didn't mention it—but she did say her and Byakuran's lives are in danger—does this include Tsuna too? I don't want Tsuna to die an early death. D:

I'm going to try this out;** I've decided to update at Thursday or Fridays.** It may not be every week, but it's a promise. I figured you guys like reading fanfiction when you get out of work/school etc. Thank you everyone for the support again!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: UMBRELLAS AND STARS**

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked smiling, his light blue umbrella resting on his shoulder.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were accompanying him home like always; it was part of their daily weekday routine. It was a rainy April day, but it wasn't such a bad thing though. Tsuna didn't mind the rain. But when you add a cold gust of wind like today, his appreciation for the delicate droplets seemed to drop to sub-zero level. More than once, their umbrellas had flipped inside out and the three boys were completely soaked to the bone. It was obvious why Gokudera had escorted Tsuna home. Who knows what would happen in this gloomy and ominous weather? And Yamamoto? The sushi bar was near Tsuna's house anyways.

"I don't mean to be intrusive," Gokudera started out slowly, "Or bothersome. Or stepping in the way of your obviously busy plans, Tenth—"

"Hey, come on, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said laughing as he swung his umbrella playfully, "Whatever it is; I'm pretty sure Tsuna can take it!"

"Shut up!" He snapped at the taller boy, "I was getting there!" He turned towards Tsuna, voice feeble and apologetic, "Not to be an inconvenience Tenth—but where are you going lately?"

Tsuna's footsteps faltered a bit and Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, awaiting his answer. Tsuna bit the inside of his cheeks and smiled at his friends, and vaguely said, "Oh, just here and there."

Gokudera deflated visibly. Was it possible that Tenth wanted him out of the secret? It was understandable though; he couldn't possibly par up to a greatness as Tenth's. He could keep secrets whenever he wished to. Yamamoto only nodded sensibly, finding it wise to give Tsuna some space. Even if he was terribly curious. Hibari himself had been listening to the conversation. He was perched on the roof, jumping from one to another. The houses in the neighborhood were so conveniently close together, making the ceiling-hopping possible. He had his own dark umbrella with him. But unlike the three boy's umbrellas, his was strong enough to withstand a storm—preventing the accursed thing from flipping inside out.

They finally arrived in the front of Tsuna's house. Gokudera and Yamamoto waved goodbye promising to pick him up early tomorrow morning for school. Tsuna waved back until Gokudera and Yamamoto disappeared beyond his view and he dashed back to whence they came. Hibari recalled Gokudera's curiosity. Huh. Tsunayoshi occasionally went missing? What happened while he was away? Despite how trivial it may be, Hibari felt obligated to find out what was keeping the little boy at bay. It was only natural for him to know anyways. He followed Tsuna, which wasn't a hard feat considering the boy was wrestling with his umbrella against the wind and the rain. Finally, after the seventh time his umbrella flipped, Tsuna gave up. He simply closed the umbrella. He was already soaked through anyway. Now without the umbrella, Tsuna ran freely through the wet misty streets. He slipped a couple of times but that didn't stop him from reaching where he wanted to go, completely unaware of the imposing presence that trailed after him.

Hibari blinked when he realized where they had arrived. The playground. The playground near Namimori Middle School. It was completely understandable if they boy just wanted to play after school—but alone—without Gokudera or Yamamoto to accompany him? _Especially_ at such conditions like today? This disturbed Hibari very much. He crouched behind a tree, staring intently at Tsuna as the small child searched left and right wildly. Apparently, he had found whatever he was searching for because he started running off in one direction with a bright smile on his face and Hibari watched as Tsuna crawled under the wet slippery slide. When Tsuna didn't come out, the man became worried. Hibari hovered closer and peeked under the slide.

Tsuna was petting something wet, dirty, and furry. It took awhile for Hibari to register that the dirty furry wet thing was actually a kitten. It looked so ragged that it almost didn't seem like anything like an animal. Tsuna was petting it openly, showering affection over something so hideous and shoddy. It was obvious that the boy was cold, soaked, and probably hungry but he smiled at the kitten all the same. As if none of his problems matter. As if he _appreciated_ what he had and wished to share some of it with others. Hibari scowled and closed his umbrella. Slipping under the slide and he slid next to Tsuna quickly, as to get away from the rain.

Tsuna squeaked, fisting the kitten's fur. The kitten shrieked along with Tsuna, at the unexpected roughness from the boy's petting. Tsuna was totally unprepared for Hibari to pop out again. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna toppled over. The boy placed a tiny fist over his heart to hide his growing embarrassment.

Hibari inclined his head once, to acknowledge the boy and then studied the kitten curled up at Tsuna's torso. It hissed at him, not liking the newcomer at all. The kitten retracted its claws, ready to use it if the intimidating man came too close to them. Tsuna petted the kitten to calm it (and himself) down. For a few moments, the two sat there. Tsuna busily reassuring the kitten and Hibari scrutinizing the situation.

"U-Um. I've been taking care of it for awhile," Tsuna explained, catching Hibari's attention, "I-I would've asked mama and papa to take her in but mama is allergic to kitties."

Hibari nodded. He already knew of Nana's allergic reaction to cats. "And the re-respondibila—…" Tsuna paused, trying to remember the word Gokudera had used.

"Responsibility." Hibari supplied helpfully.

"—Responsibility is hard." Tsuna continued, mumbling, "Gokudera-kun said he once had a fish…But it died easily."

Hibari snorted. Knowing Gokudera Hayato, the kid probably didn't even feed the animal at all. The kitten meowed, gathering the two occupants' attention.

"W-Would you like to hold him, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, barely audible, extending the kitten towards the boogie man. The kitten stared at Hibari, no longer hissing, but cautious all the same. Hibari extended his hands out and took the kitten from Tsuna's hands. It was dirty, a bit soggy to the touch. It's once snowy white fur now had a tinge of brown. To be quite honest; Hibari felt impelled to drop the disgusting thing. But he didn't—he copied Tsuna's earlier movements and petted the kitten on the back. At first it tensed, then settled down under the weight of Hibari's long fingers. With a newfound courage, Hibari's fingers began traveling up the kitten's spine and massaging behind the kitten's ears. Hibari almost dropped the feline when it started to vibrate in his hands. Tsuna smiled happily, "U-Um, don't worry, Hibari-san. That means it likes being petted there."

As Hibari worked on petting behind the ears, Tsuna massaged its back and giggled when the cat started to vibrate and purr uncontrollably. After a few minutes of caressing, Tsuna dug into his soaked backpack. He took out a pack of crackers and broke them into tiny pieces. "Please turn her towards me, Hibari-san." Tsuna requested, motioning him to pivot the cat. The boogie man obliged and watched Tsuna slowly feed the cat.

"Um, I would've asked Gokudera to help…but...you know, he's so…" Hibari sighed in understanding. Gokudera would probably frighten the cat. His eager-to-please nature can be rather dispositioning. "I was thinking of Yamamoto too but I not so sure he'd keep it from Gokudera."

Once the crackers were all finished, Tsuna stood up, but forgot they were under the slide and banged his head against the offending playground equipment. "OW!" Tsuna squawked and tipped unsteadily. He fell backwards, but Hibari caught him easily, balancing Tsuna's head on his lap and the kitten in his hands. Tsuna flushed and stood up again, more carefully and aware of the slide now—and brushed his pants of the nonexistent dirt. Fidgeting, Hibari realized. The boy always fidgets but somehow this time was a bit different than usual.

"I should really go, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, the pink tint still evident on his cheeks, "It's getting late and mama might be wondering where I am."

Hibari nodded and gently put the kitten down. Giving it one last fleeting pat before climbing out from under the slide, with much more grace and agileness than Tsuna could ever hope to accomplish. It was drizzling now, the rain not pounding so hard as before. Tsuna pulled out his umbrella and opened it. Only to have it fall to pieces. Tsuna's umbrella lay in tatters on the ground, finally giving up after the long and hard fight against the wind from earlier. Tsuna yelped and gather the pieces, desperately trying to piece it back together. His movements halted when he heard the sound of an umbrella shuffling open. He looked up, squinting through the drizzle and saw Hibari holding his black umbrella.

"Come." Hibari said blankly and motioned Tsuna over. The umbrella certainly seemed large enough to fit a small child and a fully grown man under it. Why not? Tsuna blushed and gathered his broken umbrella and secured it in his backpack. He had to explain about his umbrella to mama and papa later—perhaps this would be his excuse? That the umbrella flew out of his hands and it broke when it landed—it would certainly explain why he was so wet.

He tentatively stepped under Hibari's umbrella. He waved goodbye at the dirty kitten and in exchange it meowed back. The two set off, Tsuna struggling to keep up with Hibari's considerately fast pace. He was careful not to touch Hibari accidently (it would undoubtedly cause an awkward situation) and therefore Tsuna kept stepping out of the umbrella's safe range. Hibari huffed. He had noticed Tsuna's behavior and paranoia long before. He stopped abruptly and Tsuna stopped just in time to save himself from bumping into Hibari. The boogie man shoved the umbrella to Tsuna's hands.

"Here," Hibari said glowering at Tsuna, "Give it to me later."

"What?" Tsuna stuttered, balancing the large umbrella in his hands, "What about you?" Hibari only shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he slumped off through the rain to the other direction from where they had trekked. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out to his back. Hibari only gave him a wave of his hand, not sparing him a glance.

So Tsuna stood there, in the middle of the neighborhood street, shivering, wet, and clutching Hibari's umbrella in his hands. He gave a shuddering sigh and continued walking. He'll return the umbrella when he came by later.

The next afternoon luckily, was not rainy albeit a bit misty. Gokudera and Yamamoto walked Tsuna home like usual, but this time they didn't go away like Tsuna had expected them to.

Yamamoto said smiling apologetically at Tsuna, "My dad isn't home. So can I stay with you for awhile?"

"Why the hell do you always follow me?" Gokudera grumbled, scowling disdainfully at Yamamoto. He turned to Tsuna, "But please allow me to stay too, Tenth!"

Tsuna bit his lip. He had to go see that kitten. Surely, no one had fed it yet. But he didn't want to bring Gokudera and Yamamoto along for something so trivial and boring. "Okay," Tsuna smiled at the two, "Come on in." He opened the door for the two, making it wide enough for them to slip in.

Yamamoto grinned and patted Tsuna's back and Gokudera held Tsuna's hands and bowed lowly in thanks.

The three went inside, and Gokudera and Yamamoto were engrossed into a one-sided argument as they were making themselves comfortable at the coffee table in the living room. Tsuna got them tea and senbei with some nori from the kitchen and set it down in front of them with a tray.

"Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning as he picked one up and popped it in his mouth. Gokudera didn't even talk because his eyes were tearing up in admiration at such the generosity Tsuna was showing them. The three sat down and chatted. They talked about some kids from school, their grades, how Yamamoto was doing in baseball. The kitten can wait a bit, Tsuna thought, as he nibbled on a senbei. But as 2:00pm turned to 4:00pm, and then moved on to 6:00pm, his concerns were rapidly eclipsing any apprehensions.

Yamamoto looked like he was having the time of his life. He was rolling around the floor clutching his stomach and laughing while Gokudera was screaming at him to shut up. Tsuna bit his lip. He had to go now, or else the kitten might not get anything to eat tonight.

Tsuna stood up, catching his friends' attention, "Um, guys? I need to go somewhere for a bit. Just stay here, okay?"

Yamamoto stopped laughing and wiped some tears away, "Where're you going, Tsuna?"

"Um, close by," Tsuna said vaguely, "I'll be right back!"

"I'll make sure the jock won't destroy your house, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled to Tsuna's retreating back. He wasn't quite worried about Yamamoto, he was more worried about Gokudera and his temper engaged in an intimate relationship to the house while he was absent. He closed the door behind him and sprinted off to the park. The mist had cleared up now, and the air was easier to breathe then it was before in the afternoon. The sun was dimming over the horizon and stood it became dusk.

It was night time by the time he reached the park, and was very surprised to see Hibari swinging on the swings. He walked up the man lost in thought, "Hibari-san?" He said to announce his presence.

"Where were you?" Hibari said, without looking at him—he was staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Oh." Tsuna blushed, Hibari must've been waiting on him! "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto wouldn't leave."

Hibari bobbed his head once.

"Where's the kitty?" Tsuna asked Hibari, looking around as if he'd see the answer to his question.

"I washed it up and a couple jogging past wanted it." Hibari said blankly, "It's safe."

"Really?" Tsuna said spinning around to look at Hibari.

"What?" Hibari said frowning at Tsuna, looking at him inquiringly, "Did you want to keep it?"

"No," Tsuna said shaking his head and smiled, "That's good! I've always hoped someone would take it home!"

Hibari nodded, as if smugly satisfied by Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna jumped on the swing next to Hibari and synchronized their pushing. Hibari looked at the stars and stared at them for a bit, in deep thought.

"The stars are really pretty tonight, aren't they, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said awkwardly.

"Yes," He agreed, not taking his eyes of the twinkling little lights in the sky. A few seconds passed and the man muttered, "We don't have stars where I come from..."

Tsuna stopped swinging. He turned to stare at Hibari with bewilderment. He never heard Hibari talk about this before. He stayed silent, expecting Hibari to continue, but instead Hibari caught himself in his mistake. The boogie man stood up from the swing, "Go home, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He wanted to hear more, but that seemed like all he was getting tonight because Hibari walked off and disappeared beneath the playground dome.

* * *

**A/N:** There was a question regarding Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's age. For the past six chapters, they have been about eight or nine. This means that they are in third grade now. As for Hibari's age? That's a secret. But just to help with the imagery, Hibari is in his TYL form.

**ABOUT THE MANGA: **Holyshizholyshizholyshiz! YES OH GOD YES. I was freaking waiting on Varia to arrive! The Varia is SO hot! :D Fran will probably come later though with the Kokuyo gang. I can't wait to see the interaction of Fran and the Vongola family. It'd be hilarious to see. You know, I could imagine Luxuria ranting over how hot Gamma is and start feeling him up while he's injured.

**November 22, 2009- UPDATE- **Thanks again for the help, **NoriYuki**/**Shiki105**-and by the way, which do you prefer for me to call you? LOL. I put more work into the last part. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: APPLES AND MUKUROSAMAS**

And so it was only a matter of time before summer came to catch up, complete with promises of humidity and heat. The Sawadas had woken up in the very early light of a June morning in hopes of visiting Nana's parents who owned a small apple plantation. Tsuna was especially excited and bounced happily in his seat in the car. He was geared in his favorite hat armed with crayons and coloring books for the long drive there. In his small backpack was his packed clothes, it's zipper nearly breaking from the immense amount of toys he had stashed away. Among them was his swimwear and inner tube that he precariously deflated to fit in with his other belongings. They always went swimming at the lake there every year. The small family sat in their car, Iemitsu occasionally pointing out attractions as they passed.

Tsuna loved this time of year only for the reason of no school and he didn't have sleep and wake up early on weekdays. But he was kinda sad that Gokudera and Yamamoto were still in Namimori (they were bored out of their minds without Tsuna around) he wished for them to have a happy summer until he came back for them.

After three naps and four completed colored pictures, they arrived at the apple plantation. Oba-san and Oji-san had rained kisses down on him the moment he stepped out of the car. They gushed about Tsuna for a few minutes. After Oba-san had doted upon him, saying he was getting cuter every year and Oji-san tried repairing his masculinity (However little there really was—and it deemed to be a difficult task for Oji-san to flesh it out) the family went inside. Nana's parents were happily married for over thirty years now and have been taking care of the apple plantation since their youth. Nana left the farm after she turned twelve to study in Namimori, there she met Iemitsu (who was a foreign exchange student from Italy) Nana was the pretty small town farm girl and Iemitsu was the handsome, foreign prince charming. Let's just say that Nana's adolescence was a princess's dream come true.

The family sat in the small living room and chatted there to catch up what has been happening lately. The men talked about politics and the women talked about the materials Oba-san used to stitch up the curtains in the guestroom. As for Tsuna? He sat in front of the electric fan, making funny faces at it, because the air would slip inside his mouth and puff out his cheeks (Nana took a few pictures of this adorable moment). After awhile the women decided to cook together. They had tonkatsu for dinner—it was Nana's favorite. Oba-san and Oji-san told the Sawadas that tomorrow they'll begin picking apples, and if they'd like they could join in. Nana immediately agreed, excited because she hadn't done it for so long.

Oba-san led them to Nana's old room, which hadn't changed much over the years she was gone. Her stack of shoujo manga still stacked up in the bookshelf and her desk full of old homework assignments untouched. It was small but big enough to fit the three occupants. Nana squealed happily and jumped onto her bed like she was a teenager again, "I can't believe it! It hasn't changed one bit!" Nana said laughing delicately into her old doll.

"Yes," Oba-san said smiling, "We tried not to change it, we really missed you. If you'd like, Tsuna can sleep here."

Nana spun around to look down at her son, "Isn't it wonderful, Tsu-kun? You get to sleep in mommy's old room!"

Apparently he hadn't thought of the consequences of what little andric had diminished on his reaction to this knowledge. Tsuna beamed up at the grownups, "Will mama and papa sleep here too?"

"Oh no, sweetie," Nana said waving a hand, still smiling, "Me and papa will sleep in the guestroom."

"Oh." Tsuna said disappointingly, but brightened up, "Okay."

Nana and Oba-san left the room, chatting about how well-mannered Tsuna was as they went to retrieve some futons for the guestroom. Iemitsu laughed nervously as he glanced around the garishly pink room and patted Tsuna 's head and whispered, "Don't worry Tsuna, it's only for two weeks."

"I'm not worried papa. I like the room." Tsuna said smiling up at his papa, albeit confused.

Sometimes, his own father doubted his son's masculinity.

Later in the night, Hibari came, as Tsuna expected. Hibari frowned, not use to the pink surrounding. He turned towards Tsuna with a rare confused expression, "Where are we?"

"We're at Oba-san's and Oji-san's apple plantation, Hibari-san." Tsuna said smiling, almost apologetically. Though he didn't know why he was apologetic.

Hibari didn't answer, walking to the stack of shoujo manga and grabbing the one on top. He skimmed through it lightly with only the moonlight filtering as a lamp.

"What are you reading, Hibari-san?" Tsuna climbed out of the pink frilly bed and walked towards Hibari.

Without looking at him, Hibari tossed Tsuna the shoujo manga. Tsuna fumbled getting a good grip at it. Unlike Hibari he couldn't read well in the dark and turned on the lamp on the bed stand. Tsuna, armed with the book in his tiny hands, climbed up the bed, pulled up the covers, and read there. Mutely, Hibari reached for volume two of the series from the stack carefully, making sure the old bookcase didn't collapse out of the lack of balance. Hibari skimmed through the book before putting that one down too and getting volume three. "Interesting…" Hibari mumbled thoughtfully.

Tsuna peered curiously up from his book. Hibari could read so fast! He already made it to volume three already! Tsuna pouted as he stared at the first page he was on. He didn't like shoujo manga all too much himself. He tried reading one at Yamamoto's house (Yamamoto said a young girl left it at the sushi bar and didn't come back for it,) but it was too strange for Tsuna to understand. There was often a lot of backgrounds, everything was too pointy, the letter bubbles, the flowers. He didn't like any of it. But he didn't understand what about it captivated the boogie man.

Hibari shrugged and went back to reading. After awhile Tsuna became drowsy and fell asleep with the book on his stomach. Hibari quietly took the book from Tsuna and put it back on the shelf. He turned the lamp off and pulled the covers up to Tsuna's chin and after that, Hibari crawled under Nana's desk and disappeared.

The next morning, Nana happily flitted into her old bedroom and woke Tsuna up. He was surprised because he didn't remember falling asleep at all and that it was daytime and Hibari had long exited. Iemitsu had came in and gave a burly gorilla hug to his son as he sat up rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands, Nana's camera going off rapid fire. After Tsuna freshened up and brushed his teeth, the three headed downstairs. Oba-san was already done making breakfast and Oji-san was reading the morning paper.

"Can you believe it?" Oji-san mumbled from over his newspaper across the breakfast table over to Iemitsu, "They say that for some reason there's been a lot of kidnapping around the area." Oji-san clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Things people do these days."

"I agree," Iemitsu said, taking a bite out of his eggs, "I don't see a lot of people walking around anymore. Especially kids. They think it's a masher or some random psychopath. I hope they catch him soon."

"Hush you two," Oba-san reprimanded, "We're at the table now."

There was short moment of silence. "So, Oka-san," Nana said cheerfully, "How are we going to pick the apples today? You told me on the phone you have a cart to wheel them around now."

"Ah yes," Oba-san said smiling, "We got it last year. It's really useful and we've gotten old now so it's easy on our backs—"

"Amen to that!" Oji-san said laughing deep-throatily, hand rubbing his belly.

"—But today we're not going to use it." Oba-san interrupted, her smug smile growing in width.

Oji-san's laugh cut short, and he backpedaled in surprise to stare at his wife.

"Since Nana is here we should put our backs into it dear, we wouldn't want our own duaghter to outdo us now, would we?"

Oji-san groaned disappointingly and the Sawadas let out a long peal of laughter.

The apple picking began. Tsuna had his own little basket to carry around and he picked at the apples in the lower branches where he could reach. But none of those apples were as tasty looking as the ones on the higher branches. Tsuna squealed frightfully as Iemitsu suddenly scooped Tsuna up and placed him on his shoulders. He grinned up at Tsuna as his son clutched at Iemitsu head. "Okay Tsuna!" Iemitsu said pointing at a ruby red apple at a high branch. "Get that one! It looks pretty good!"

Tsuna nodded and reached for the apple. After a short tug of war with the branch Tsuna finally retrieved the fruit. "Okay, Tsuna! You see that basket over there?" Iemitsu said pointing at the basket on the dirt floor, "Try throwing it inside there!" Tsuna gulped. He wasn't a good thrower but he could try. Pathetically, he tried copying Yamamoto's pitches but the apple only reached two feet in front of them before dropping dead to the ground. Tsuna pouted. Iemitsu laughed heartedly before picking up the apple, rubbed it with the front of his shirt, and tossed it in the basket with easy effort.

Nana was taking so many pictures by the first hour she already ran out of memory before she had to go back inside to retrieve another memory card. A lot of the pictures consisted of Tsuna and Iemitsu and some of her parents. Oji-san and Oba-san went about picking apples like they usually did, with professional care and preciseness. Although Oji-san kept complaining about his back and Oba-san kept hushing him, they were so thrilled to have Nana back again, Oji-san hadn't even suggested on using the wagon.

After four long hours, they decided to take a break. Oba-san had made a delicious toasty apple pie with a cup of milk. Oji-san complained openly again about eating too many apples that the taste was imprinted in his brain until Oba-san cuffed his head to silence him. Tsuna noticed that Oji-san liked to complain and Oba-san likewise liked to shut him up. Tsuna shrugged a mouthful as he chewed on another bite, he wasn't used to it. He never seen his parents bicker or fight before. His parents were the opposite actually. Nana was always eerily cheerful at times and Iemitsu was overly robust in everything he did. After a long day, they went to sleep.

The next morning, the family headed out for the lake. Tsuna brought his inner tube, swimming trunks, and goggles. Iemitsu had jumped in the lake first, despite the freezing cold water, he looked positively glowing. Seeing, his father's little to nothing reaction Tsuna took no hesitation in jumping off too. Too bad for Tsuna he realized his mistake a little bit too late, he sputtered, the cold water seeped right through his tiny body. His papa only laughed loudly and brought Tsuna closer so he could climb on him. Unlike Tsuna, whose legs couldn't reach the bottom of the lake (not that he wanted to, eck! Who knows what mucky, oozy disgusting things were down there?) Iemitsu could stand perfectly without any problem.

"Papa, isn't it gross to touch the floor? Isn't stuff all slimy down there?" Tsuna recalled, remembering the last time he dared to touch the ocean sea floor there was something _squishy_ he had stepped on. Although Tsuna didn't even know what it was, he never touched the bottom of any outdoor body of water ever again.

"No, son," Iemitsu said patting the mass of wet hair, "It's perfectly fine."

Tsuna had always known that his father's definition of 'perfectly fine' has always been massively off. So he didn't take any chances. He clung onto Iemitsu until they were safely at the shore and took care when he climbed off the man. He settled with just playing with his Power Ranger action figure at the shallow waters. While Tsuna busied himself, Iemitsu flirted with Nana, splashing water at the sun-bathing mom. Instead of being mad, Nana giggled and went to the dock to splash him back. Whilst Nana and Iemitsu exchanged playful banter, a strong gust bursted through the lake, completely taking Tsuna's favorite hat for a ride. Tsuna cried in surprise, dropped his action figure and stumbled after his flying cap.

It never occurred to Tsuna to notice how unnatural the wind seemed or how its movements seemed mechanical, twisted, made sharp turns that leaded Tsuna deeper, deeper into the woods.

"Now, dear, you're going to get my dress wet!" Nana teased Iemitsu and shooed him away with a hand.

"Not that you'd mind anyway," Iemitsu chuckled heartedly eyebrows waggling, "I love the dress Nana, but a little water can't hurt you." With that, Iemitsu grabbed Nana by the waist and pulled her down from the dock into the water. Nana squealed loudly and wrapped her legs around Iemitsu's torso, not expecting the cold but Iemitsu's warmth seemed to make up for it greatly. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, but allowed Iemitsu to carry her through the water. She was soaked now, but she didn't seem to mind as she claimed she would. Nana took off her sunhat and shoved it up Iemitsu's face, blinding him for a few seconds. But it was enough for Nana relinquish his hold on her and swim away as fast as her dress could allow her. Iemitsu tucked the sunhat under his arm and swam after her. He caught her easily. They giggled and frolicked through the water together.

Hibari feigned disinterest as he watched the flirting parents. They didn't seem adults with the way they were acting, or always acted, even though Hibari was younger—his maturity sky rocketed through the roof compared to these teenagers-turned-adults. Today he was assigned to watch over the family today, even though they were on vacation he couldn't take chances. He turned to look over where Tsuna was playing, expecting him to be sitting on the shore—looking decidedly frightened by the water lapping at his feet. But he wasn't there.

Hibari blinked in confusion before it completely sunk in. _What?_ Hibari stood up from his hiding place. He wildly glanced around for Tsunayoshi. When he didn't see any sign of him, he sprinted to where he saw Tsuna playing earlier. Nana and Iemitsu were so caught up in their prancing they didn't see Hibari's dark figure dart to the shore. An overwhelming rise of panic flowed through Hibari. Wet, dark sand collected at the soles of Hibari's black oxford shoes as he prowled in a menacing circle. The waves lapped at the action figure and Hibari watched with a sense of strange adrenaline as his eyes followed the trail of small footsteps leading into the forest.

He couldn't have gotten too far, Hibari thought to himself, he couldn't have. Even though it was partially his fault for taking his eyes off of the child, he couldn't help but be irritated at Tsuna. Just one minute he takes his eyes off that child is all that it took! He followed the footsteps and glared at the floor when the footsteps stopped when it reached the leafy trail. It was nearly impossible to tell where Tsunayoshi went. With the leaves all over the ground it was as if no one walked here in the first place.

He quickly stalked off into the forest. Hibari wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Not until he knew Tsunayoshi was safe and sound. And most of all—alive.

"Mukuro-sama?" A little girl said whispering to her long tall trident. It towered ridiculously over her, making it rather hard for her to walk at all. "I'm lost." She admitted to the inanimate object. She put her ear to the cold staff and listened. Hmm. There was no response. Perhaps Mukuro-sama was busy?

_Chrome, I've sent a boy to help you._ Chrome lightened up immediately. He had heard her after all! _Just stay where you are._

"Is it Ken? Chikusa?" Chrome asked, smiling at the trident.

_No, it's neither, I've—_

"AH!" Tsuna screamed as he fell flat on his face in front of Chrome.

_Speak of the devil and he shall surely come._ Mukuro chuckled into Chrome's ear. Chrome giggled, but not at Tsuna's misfortune but rather at Mukuro's joke. _I will see you later, my dear._

Tsuna looked up at Chrome's giggle and stared with wide, doe-like eyes up at her. Immediately, he began tearing up. The girl was laughing at him! Tsuna's lips quivered as Chrome squatted down to talk eye-to-eye with Tsuna. Now she was going to call him stupid!

"Hello." Chrome said, "You are the guide Mukuro-sama has sent me, right?"

Tsuna blinked in confusion and stared up at the girl, he responded with an intelligible, "Huh?" He studied the strange girl. If there was one word Tsuna could describe her it was; _fragile_. She carried herself with daintiness and grace, she had pretty glassy eyes and her expression was somewhat dreamy and clouded; but gave her a strange disarming aura all the same. She wore a small grey coat with matching penny loafers—unusual for this time of year, especially on the countryside. What was most alarming about this girl (only probably the same age) was her _purple_ hair color. But Ryohei and Gokudera had white/gray hair and Kyoko had something close to tangerine orange so it wasn't far off someone would have this color. Tsuna's gaze wandered Chrome's oversized staff. It stretched over them, enveloping the small children in it's shadow. What _is_ that? Wordlessly, Tsuna pointed shakily at Chrome's trident.

Chrome followed the boy's gaze and she blinked. She didn't answer Tsuna's obvious unsaid question. Chrome stood up and walked over to where Tsuna's hat laid on the dirt. She shifted the weapon carefully in her arms and she picked it up. She shook the dirt out of it and held it out for Tsuna. Tsuna took his hat back gratefully and adjusted it over his head.

"I'm lost." Chrome said bluntly, to emphasize her situation.

"Oh. Um. Well, I can show you the way back to town..._—_if you'd like." Tsuna said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Chrome only nodded and gestured him to lead the way. As soon as Tsuna turned around, Chrome grabbed onto the back of Tsuna's shirt. He squeaked in surprise and turned to stare at Chrome, but nodded in understanding. He often held onto his father or mother when he was lost or scared too. The two walked for a bit, Tsuna leading the way. Tsuna's gaze often wandered to Chrome's tall weapon. Their progress was slowed a bit by Chrome's trident, which often snagged at the ground. It looked pretty heavy and Chrome struggled keeping it upright on one shoulder. After the eighth time they were stalled, finally with enough courage, Tsuna pointed at it, "What is that?"

"It's Mukuro-sama's."

"Oh." Tsuna said dumbly. He didn't know what a mukurosamas was, but it was best to let the subject drop before he made a bigger fool out of himself by asking. When they reached the town, Chrome stared curiously around her. Crowds of playing children passed them, staring at the new kids that arrived with interest. The adults smiled at the two as they passed, despite the disturbing object the girl was holding onto.

"Here is fine." Chrome said stopping in front of the bus stop, she still had a hold onto Tsuna's shirt, making him stop abruptly with a choke. He rubbed the raw line his shirt at his neck and smiled at the girl.

"G-Get home safely, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Chrome said, before standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tsuna stuttered incoherently and embarrassingly red to his roots, he ran off back towards the direction of the lake. After a few feet away, Tsuna glanced over his shoulder to look at the girl with the mukurosamas. But she wasn't there anymore. Tsuna stopped in his tracks, but he shook it off his head—she probably was picked up by the bus. He frowned thoughtfully. Strange. He was still on the road, so he would've seen the bus pass.

Before Tsuna could think more into it a deep low hissing voice interrupted him from his line of though, "Where in the world did you go?"

Tsuna gulped and turned around slowly. It was Hibari of course; he'd know that voice anywhere, and Tsuna acknowledged, breaking out in cold sweat—and he didn't look pleased at all.

"I take my eyes off of you for one minute and you're gone. Never do that. Ever." Hibari bent down and glared down at Tsuna, "Make sure there is always someone to look after you before you jump into the woods or do some herbivorous thing I'm too tired to come up with. Make haste, your parents are looking for you."

Tsuna nodded vigorously, it was wise not to argue with Hibari (especially one so irritable), even though he had a good explanation for his absence. He helped a lost kid! Some pride swelled in Tsuna's heart. Usually he was the one to be asking for the help, not the other way around. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's tiny hand in his humongous one and dragged the boy back to the direction of the lake. As they came closer, Tsuna could hear his mother and father calling out his name.

"This is where I leave you." Hibari said, dropping Tsuna's hand. He pushed Tsuna forward. "Go."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. Tsuna ran (stumbling a bit again and Hibari rolled his eyes,) to his parent's voices.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana practically threw herself all over Tsuna, "Where have you been, sweetie? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We were worried about, you boy! Off exploring?" Iemitsu said great relief in his voice, but nonetheless grinned his usual grin at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized quickly, "I-I was helping someone get back to town." Up in a tree, Hibari frowned down at Tsuna, he didn't think the herbivore was capable of lying. Well, goes to show that you learn something everyday.

"Well," Nana said slowly, "I guess that's okay."

"Let's go back!" Iemitsu said, throwing Tsuna over his shoulder like a potato sack, "Oji-san and Oba-san are waiting!"

Nana giggled, "Don't drop him, dear."

Tsuna's head snapped at his mother, then back at his father. It wasn't a surprise. He could imagine his papa doing something like that, "Don't drop me, papa!" He begged Iemitsu. Tsuna squeaked loudly when Iemitsu shifted him on his shoulder.

"I won't Tsuna," He only replied, chest rumbling in deep laughter. The family of three walked off back to the plantation and Hibari followed with dead silence. He was still angry of course, a bit of irritated bitterness left in him. It was as if something was telling him that Tsuna wouldn't just _wander_ off in curiosity. The boy was much too meek for that. Something provoked him into going into the woods. But what—Hibari would never find out.

When they got back, they immediately showered. Tsuna had especially felt dirty. There was still wet sand caked on his legs from the shore and when he tripped in the forest he now had dry dirt and leaves in his hair and stuck to his body. (He didn't even notice them in there) Tsuna scrubbed furiously at his cheek in the bath. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the kiss. To think about it…Tsuna dropped his soap and sponge…that was his first kiss on the cheek! Other than from his mother anyways. Tsuna flushed red in embarrassment and dumped cold water over him. He started shrieking when he actually finally realized how cold it was. He jumped to dry himself, wrapping himself in a towel-cocoon. It was dark by the time he was done brushing his teeth and changing into his night clothes. He wasn't surprised to see Hibari in the room already waiting for him.

Tsuna wordlessly climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. Hibari sat at Nana's old desk, reading more shoujo manga. He bit his lip, "Are you mad at me, Hibari-san?"

"No." Hibari said albeit the fact that he didn't even look sincere as he said it.

"You—You are mad at me." Tsuna said waveringly, "You won't look at me."

This time Hibari looked Tsuna in the eyes with a fierce expression, "You disappeared from my sight. Do you realize how many malignant things could've happened while I wasn't there?"

Tsuna bit his lip. He didn't understand what Hibari was saying again. He always liked to speak big words to him.

"You could've been killed if I was so much half a split second looked away—" Hibari continued, glowering at Tsuna from across the room.

"K-Killed?" Tsuna said incredulously. Tsuna slowly moved to sat up and stared open-mouthed at Hibari, "Killed from _what_?" Hibari opened his mouth, but thought better of it. He narrowed his eyes until they were non-existent slits and without answering, Hibari bookmarked his page, got up, and walked into the closet.

The night after that, Tsuna waited patiently in his bed. He was hoping to apologize to Hibari, about his inexcusable behavior. But he never came. The next night after that? Another no-show. And for the rest of the week, Hibari never came to visit. He didn't come to even finish his shoujo manga book he liked to read.

Tsuna sat in his bed alone on the last night of their stay. He stared worriedly into his bed sheets. Was this all because he didn't tell Hibari-san where he was going? How could he? He didn't even know Hibari-san was watching him at all! Maybe he should've thought better, Tsuna admitted sadly, he should've have told mama and papa where he was going before he left. But his hat was flying away so fast!

Big, fat, and wet drops of tears rolled down Tsuna's cheek and he wiped furiously at it with the back of his hand. Now Hibari wasn't coming at all! It was his entire fault! He must've hurt Hibari-san's feelings! Tsuna hiccupped loudly and used the blanket to dab at his tears. He didn't want to cry tonight! It made it hard to sleep afterwards!

An exasperated sigh came from under his bed, "Now what are you crying at?"

Tsuna jumped in a start, and he stiffened in the spot. Hibari slowly poked his head out from under Tsuna's bed, swatting at the frilly pink abomination of the comforter away from his face.

"B-Because you're mad at me, Hibari-san!" Tsuna wailed as he leaned over the edge of the bed, tears rolling non-stop.

"I said no, didn't I?" Hibari said frowning up at Tsuna.

"B-But you never came back! I-I thought you were really mad at me!"

"No, I was busy actually." Hibari said blankly.

"B-But I thought you said something about needing to watch me all the time…"

"Yes, but someone filled in for me for awhile," Hibari said, batting the subject away, "You're going home tomorrow?"

Sniffling, Tsuna nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Good." Hibari said with smug satisfaction, "I'm getting sick of coming here." He said staring disdainfully around the room. Hibari slunk back under the bed.

"Wait!" Tsuna called in surprise, not expecting Hibari to leave so soon. Tsuna leaned over the edge of his bed and whispered, "G-Goodnight, Hibari-san. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Silence, then a muffled, "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** One day, I ought to make a story out of Iemitsu's and Nana's teenagehood. I loved the farm girl and prince-charming-from-another-land idea way too much for my health. Hibari reading shoujo manga books, he find them intriguing. Research for your future waifu perhaps? Hibari appeared a lot in this chapter, unlike the last chapters he came out at the end. Hm. Do you guys like this? Him appearing more often more than usual? Or would you rather like it better that I revert him back to the shell-shy Hibari and come out near the end of the chapter?

Overall I had fun with this chapter, its pretty long because I wanted Tsuna to have a fun time in summer (and with Hibari *bricked*) And the teaser of Mukuro and Chrome. I had fun writing that part.

**ABOUT THE MANGA: **I really like how Lambo is brought into the fight-however annoying he is he's still part of the Vongola. I wonder when we'll start to see him grow up a bit. AND LOL. I liked how the Varia didn't care whether or not Squalo is okay.

**ABOUT THE ANIME:** I'm kinda pissed off on how they made the motorcycles into airbikes. That totally was so not cool. What in the world gave them that idea? I really like Tsuna on the motorcycle waaaay better. Its another reason why people should read the manga AND the anime. In my honest opinion, the manga is better. At least we got to see little-Tsuna in the anime again. He really is so adorable but everyone picks on him! LOL for Gokudera's theoretic explanations, Yamamoto's weird advice, and Ryohei's spiritual philosophy! Tsuna is so cute when he tries so hard! Still pretty pissed off about the airbikes though. I can't wait for next week's episode! We'll see Tsuna open Natsu/Nuts for the first time!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Severely gross amount of of italics in this chapter because I hate typing shouts in caps-lock. And Ryohei yells alot. And he infects everyone with his shouting. Hooray for italics!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: FORESHADOWING WISH**

"Happy birthday, Tsuna-san!" Haru screamed enthusiastically as Nana opened the front door.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna squealed delightfully and ran to the two girls and they easily picked him up. Haru gave him a wet, big kiss on his cheek and Kyoko hugged him in her arms, squeezing him gently.

Today, the Sawadas were holding Tsuna's tenth birthday party. School had started again some time ago and Gokudera, Yamamoto and he were now 5th graders. Kyoko and Haru started their first year in high school now—Tsuna remembered them going on and on about how excited they were about their first day. They came to the birthday part straight from school so Kyoko was dressed in her Namimori High uniform and Haru was dressed in her Midori High School for Maidens' uniform. Despite the fact the girls went separate ways in schooling, they were still the best of friends.

"Ho-ho!" Haru said with flourish as she handed him her gift, "Here is your present, Tsuna-san! From Haru!" Tsuna's eyes brightened as Haru placed a messily wrapped gift in Tsuna's hands.

"This is from me, Tsu-kun." Kyoko said smiling gently as she gave him her own present, an expertly wrapped box.

"Thank you!" Tsuna chirped and he ran off to the table. He placed both of the presents next to the others and Tsuna took a step back to admire the mountain of presents before him.

Kyoko, Haru, and Nana chatted lightly as they made their way to the couch. Gokudera was happily helping around the house, even to go as far as cleaning the toilets and dusting the curtains. Yamamoto was playing with Tsuna's handhold game in the corner of the room, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he jammed the buttons. Bianchi was wearing her sunglasses, fully aware of her dreadful power over Gokudera and was cooking instead of Nana as she entertained the guests. Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi (Yamamoto's papa) were laughing in a eerily similar robust fashion at the staircase near the front door.

"_Extreme hello_!" At the voice, Kyoko's and Tsuna's head snapped towards the entrance. Tsuna almost screamed, giving away his present hiding place from behind the presents. It was that extreme monster again! Kyoko's older brother—Ryohei! He's come to spin him around the room and throw him out the window again!

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko said happily and flitted to where Ryohei was boastfully laughing.

This time, Iemitsu got the door and grinned at Ryohei. "Hey, Ryohei! Came to wish my boy a happy birthday?"

"_Yes_!" Ryohei beamed, nodding, "Now where is the _extreme_ birthday boy?"

Tsuna snuck behind the couch on all fours, as much as he loved them; Haru, Kyoko and mama would surely tell Ryohei where he was! He crawled to the laundry room, which was near the kitchen _away_ from that extreme monster. He opened it silently as he could—the hinges were always squeaky—and closed it behind him.

"Hey, get your own spot."

Tsuna screamed shrilly and tried standing up and he banged his head loudly against the door.

"Quiet, herbivore!" Hibari grabbed Tsuna and clasped a hand over the boy's mouth and dragged the kicking and flailing child to the corner of the room. Tsuna relaxed immediately when he realized it was just his boogie man and obediently became quiet. He had thought Ryohei was already in the laundry room, ready to cheerfully and extremely throw him in the dryer! Hibari quickly took a long, white bed sheet that rested in a basket and covered them both.

"Hm?" Yamamoto peeked inside the laundry room, squinting through the darkness. He shrugged and closed the door. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh and peeked out from under the white cocoon they were enveloped in. It was dark, other than the light that dared peered through the door's slits.

"Why are you here?"

Tsuna swiveled his head to look at Hibari, "Well, you know…Kyoko-chan's Onii-san…."

"Right." Hibari scowled, remembering the time he was taking a stroll one early morning on his way to Tsunayoshi's house when a young boy had been jogging, sweating heavily, and screaming '_extreme_' this, '_extreme_' that, all the while as he passed him. Hibari did a background check on him later; just to be sure Ryohei wasn't a mad psychopath—and therefore a threat to Tsunayoshi and the Sawadas.

Hibari decided to change the subject, sensing Tsuna's silent awkwardness, "Are you having fun?" Even Hibari himself felt aghast on how normal the question was.

But Tsuna didn't find the question strange however and smiled brightly at Hibari—even though he knew Hibari couldn't see it, "Yes I am! This was a wonderful idea you had, Hibari-san!"

Hibari nodded, satisfied. It was his idea, he had told Tsunayoshi a few weeks before and therefore the boy told Nana he wanted a birthday party. It was simply tactics of course. He needed to have a gathering of Tsuna's close friends to simply—investigate from afar. He needed to know who got along with who, possible new information, ecetera. It was rather necessary how things worked around Tsuna's life and his birthday was an excellent excuse for that. But he knew for certain that if he ever told Tsunayoshi this, the boy's feelings would probably be hurt—he is a very sensitive boy after all. So he just let the kid think whatever of Hibari's idea.

Tsuna jolted in surprise when Haru whined loudly, "Tsuna-saaaan! It's cake timeee!"

Hibari pushed Tsuna towards the door lightly, "Hurry up. It would certainly arouse them if you so happen to disappear for a long period of time." Tsuna nodded excitedly and ran out the laundry room, making sure to close the door gingerly behind him. He then made his way and passed the kitchen and the dining room (the dining table was moved into the living room because it was more spacey) he let himself been seen, everyone wishing him a happy birthday as he passed them.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru squealed when the boy came into sight and she immediately made a bee-line for him, "We're going to blow out your candles now! Hurry, hurry!" Haru gushed excitedly and pushed him towards the table.

Tsuna froze when he heard thundering footsteps pounding its way towards him. He knew those footsteps as good as Hibari's voice. Tsuna almost screamed in panic and tried backing up only, to bump into his papa; blocking his only exit in the hallway. Tsuna wheeled around. Oh _no_! That extreme monster is going to pick him up and spin him around or throw him or even—but he wasn't fast enough to see Ryohei swoop down on little Tsuna.

"_Oooh_! _Little Sawada_!" Ryohei bellowed and picked the kid up. "_It's your birthday_!"

"_Yes it is_!" Tsuna shrieked back, albeit terrified than excited, but all in the same infected by Ryohei's own shouting.

Gokudera saw this and he saw red. He rushed towards the two, "Put him _down_, you stupid, stupid freak!" Gokudera kicked at Ryohei's shin.

Tsuna acknowledged with wide eyes that Ryohei did not feel the seemingly painful attack at his knee at all. He was definitely not normal, Tsuna thought, as Ryohei grinned at Gokudera too. The champion boxer put Tsuna down enthusiastically, making the birthday boy's teeth clack at the sudden landing, and Ryohei shouted at Gokudera with swelling excitement, "_Don't you know kid_?"

"_Know what_?" Gokudera shouted back, also infected by Ryohei's yelling.

"That ten years old is the first second digit in your extremely exhilarating life?_ It's special and magical_!" Ryohei turned to Tsuna, "That's why you have to make a really, really good wish! _Because it'll come true_!"

"Stupid!" Gokudera sneered with disdain at Ryohei and conspicuously shifted himself between Tsuna and Ryohei, "You made that up just now! And what does that have to do with anything?"

"_It _is_ true_! I wanted to become a boxer and look where I am now!" Gokudera and Tsuna only gave Ryohei an incredulous stare letting silence speak words instead.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand, and wisely decided to leave before Ryohei began a story of how he came to be, "Let's go, Tenth, your cake is waiting! Then you can open _my_ present first!"

"Ha-hi!" Haru screeched, seemingly overheard Gokudera's proclamation, "Tsuna-san will open _my_ present first, kid!"

"Now, Haru-chan—" Kyoko said smiling weakly in protest at her exuberant friend.

"I'm _no _kid, you stupid flat-chested girl! And for your information, Tenth likes _me_ best! So shut up!" Tsuna turned to stare disbelievingly at Gokudera. Since when was _that_ decided?

Haru sputtered angrily, not able to get out a decent insult before Gokudera steered Tsuna to his birthday seat. Everyone was waiting for him, all smiling happily as Tsuna climbed up on the chair sat in front of his cake. Gokudera stood proudly next to Tsuna and Yamamoto took his place on the birthday boy's other side. Kyoko and Haru (she was still bitter from Gokudera's bold comment earlier) stood side by side and waited in anticipation. Ryohei and Iemitsu beamed down at him and Nana held her camera at the ready. It was a small party, but to little Tsuna—it meant a lot. Iemitsu started off and the others joined in different, messy times.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tsuna!—_

Tsuna tensed, storing breath. What should he wish for? The new actioin figure? A new game? Perhaps a trip to an amusement park? Maybe hope for a better birthday next year?

—_Happy birthday to youuuu!_" Tsuna snapped out of his reverie just in time when his birthday song ended.

"Hurry Tsu-kun! Blow out your candles!"

"Tenth! Hurry or else the magic will go away! Hurry, Tenth!" Gokudera waved his arms animatedly, unconsciously agreeing with Ryohei's ridiculous saying from earlier.

Tsuna stopped staring into space and gasped. Oh no! His head reeled around and he settled with that came to mind first. The birthday boy blew hard at the candles and the tiny fires went out—his wish had been made! Everyone cheered. Iemitsu, Ryohei, and Gokudera engaged into a competition on thunderous clapping. Tsuna sat at his seat, reveling on his wish. He sighed happily, he couldn't wait for it to come true. Everyone lined up for cake, which was a delicious strawberry and fudge flavored delight Nana whipped earlier. Thankfully, Bianchi did not have a hand in the cake unlike the rest of the food and so Gokudera allowed himself to eat his slice slowly and earnestly. Nana took pictures of everyone, delighted to see all the guest engrossed into her cake and Tsuna. Finally, after the cake eating it was time to open the presents.

"Open mine first, Tsuna-san!" Haru screamed as she held the present at his nose tip. Tsuna took it and smiled gratefully. The package was small, square and firm.

"No!" Gokudera wailed in defeat, he had been too slow to get his present from the stack.

Tsuna opened it gingerly, he wanted to keep the pretty wrapper. It was an origami book. He was rather surprised at Haru for remembering from such a long time ago. "You like origami, don't you, Tsuna-san?" Haru boasted, hands on her hips as she stole a glance at the sulking hot-headed Gokudera next to her. "I remembered that you could make a samurai hat very, very well!"

"—Of course he can," Gokudera interjected, "And he obviously won't have any need for your present seeing that the person who taught him how to make a perfect samurai hat was _me_. And I could probably teach him more than just—," the silver haired boy peeked at the cover in Tsuna's hands, "—Origami animals." Gokudera scoffed in mock-pity with a shake of his head.

Tsuna pointedly ignored Gokudera, "Thank you, Haru. I will use it for sure." He said, smiling brilliantly at the girl.

"Hah!" Haru grinned, her teeth sticking out like a happy beaver and beamed smugly at Gokudera and he frowned up at her.

"_Birthday boy_!" Ryohei boomed.

"_Yes Onii-san_?" Tsuna shouted back, frightened by the sudden proximity of Ryohei.

"_My present_!"

"_Y-Yes, Onii-san_!" Tsuna took the present from Ryohei's hands shakily, but nearly dropped it because of it's weight. It was crudely wrapped—tape encircled the package, so Tsuna had a struggle getting it open. When the offending wrapping was kicked away, Tsuna opened the shoe box that held his would-be present. He stared at it in disbelief. It was two crude-looking dumbbells, very heavy and very dangerous looking. The entire thing was covered in rust, having been carried out in the rain while working out.

"Those were mine a long, long time ago! Your dad told me you were started weight training a long time ago but for some reason you quit!" Ryohei was suddenly too close for comfort, "That's why I hope this will influence you again!"

Oh he won't. Tsuna will make sure of that. But politely, Tsuna thanked Ryohei for the thoughtful gift anyway.

"Try mine, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko flitted up to Tsuna with her present. It was wrapped in a gift bag with pretty tissue paper hiding the inside.

Tsuna ripped out the concealing tissue paper and brought out Kyoko's gift from inside the bag, "A-AH!" Tsuna cried in disbelief, he swiveled in his chair to look at Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan! This is the new Purple Power Ranger figure!" Tsuna brandished the box and Nana took a picture of the happy, glittery eyed Tsuna. "Thank you so much!" Tsuna jumped out of his seat and hugged Kyoko around the waist.

"Your welcome, Tsu-kun." Kyoko leaned down to whisper in Tsuna's ear, "However, I think you should open Gokudera-kun's gift next."

Tsuna peeked over his shoulder to see a completely sullen-faced Gokudera, looking at Kyoko will unmistakable jealousy. Tsuna gulped and nodded in thanks. Kyoko giggled and watched Tsuna go to his present stack and grab Gokudera's gift. It sat at the bottom of that stack, and it was very, very huge—maybe even the largest out of all the gifts he received. Tsuna had a hard time pulling it out and succeeded after Yamamoto helped him. Tsuna ripped off the wrapping off of the rectangle monstrosity. He struggled to open the box because it was just so huge. What met his eyes though, he could hardly believe it. Inside the box was paintings. Real, actual _paintings_. What in the world compelled Gokudera to give him such a bizarre gift? He turned to Gokudera who immediately turned sun-happy at Tsuna's choice of present.

"These paintings are from Italy." Bianchi supplied helpfully, "That's also my gift to you."

Gokudera jumped in happily, bouncing at the balls of his feet, "They're really beautiful paintings that I think you would really like, Tenth. I handpicked them myself for you." For emphasis, Gokudera pulled out a cloth-covered painting eagerly from the box, barely able to keep in his excitement for Tsuna's expected reaction. "It really shows human in its most primitive happiness!"

Everyone stared curiously as Gokudera untied the strings and let the cloth slide off the painting. Haru squeaked and turned bright red, Kyoko gasped as Ryohei put a hand over her eyes and used his free hand to cover own eyes. Nana and Iemitsu mirrored a look of absolute surprise and Yamamoto laughed as if he wasn't staring at something a normal ten year old boy should not be staring at. Tsuna blacked out from the blood rush.

A deep sigh.

Tsuna's eyes slowly opened when he heard that familiar huff of exasperation. He sat up, and took in everything around him. It was dark outside now, and judging how quiet the house was now, everyone was gone. Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the blurry feeling of disorientation. He focused at the corner where Hibari sat, watching him rub his eyes from the slugishness.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said slowly.

"I can't believe you fainted so easily. You're such a child."

"I-I'm only _nine_ H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna protested weakly.

"Ten." He corrected, arms crossing his broad chest.

"Right…ten." Tsuna said wistfully albeit sadly. He would never be a one digit ever again.

"You don't sound too happy." Hibari stated as he got up and sat down next to Tsuna on the bed.

"Well, I was thinking about what Onii-san said…"

"About being a one-digit?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna said twiddling his fingers, "It makes me feel sad."

"Why should you be?" Hibari asked drawlingly. "Getting older isn't a bad thing." He sounded disinterested by this topic of conversation. At least, that was what Hibari wanted Tsuna to think.

Tsuna stared up at Hibari, "It isn't?"

"No." Hibari shrugging an arm inside his jacket, "It should be thought of as a happy herbivorous memory." It sounded sarcastic actually, but Tsuna wisely ignored that in light of a unfamiliar weight on his lap.

"Maybe I should—Ah!" Tsuna gasped surprise as something small and hard landed on his lap.

"Here," Hibari said boredly, "Happy birthday."

Tsuna stared at Hibari; completely shocked for words, and then his eyes darted towards the small package on his lap. It was a small black box, the size of Tsuna's fist. There were no decorations, as Tsuna expected should Hibari ever gave him a present. His hands were shaking as he popped the lid off of the tiny container, his eyes widened at the surreal object inside. Tsuna was almost sure it wasn't even there and he was just imagining it. The thing _looked_ like a leaf. But then again, Tsuna wasn't even sure what it was.

"It won't last long," Hibari explained, "It'll die in a week."

The leaf was glowing. Actually _glowing_ a soft shade of yellow. Tsuna didn't even want to touch it or take it out of the box. It looked so fragile, as if one caress would rip it through completely.

"W-What is it?" Tsuna asked breathlessly.

Hibari shook his head; deliberately ignoring Tsuna's question, "You must never, ever show this to anyone. It's not even supposed to be here."

Tsuna slowly put the lid back on, not before taking another quick peek at it to see if it was still there, and set it carefully on his lap. He slowly turned to Hibari and hesitantly squeezed his forearm. Hibari's muscles flexed under Tsuna's touch, tensing, but slowly easing below Tsuna's gentle clutch. And Tsuna looked at Hibari with such happiness Hibari almost looked away, "Thank you," Tsuna whispered, wrapping both hands around Hibari's arm, "Thank you." He repeated.

Hibari looked away, shrugging off his arm, "Just go to sleep."

Tsuna nodded and Hibari got off the bed. Iemitsu had already dressed Tsuna in his pajamas while he was unconscious, so changing wasn't a problem. They exchanged goodnight and promises of seeing each other again tomorrow night. Tsuna laid down and closed his eyes, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggled into the warmth of his pillow. He couldn't wait for his wish to come true.

_I wish to know more about Hibari-san._

How naïve Tsuna was when he was little. He wondered what it would be like if he hadn't made that wish—was Ryohei's proclamation really true? His wish would certainly be granted but not in a happy occasion. Oh no—of course not. What would happen a few more birthdays from now would be one of the most world-quaking events in Tsuna's short time on earth. It starts with a ginormous amount of curiosity, a very bad argument, and a grave mistake from Hibari.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapters won't be so short anymore. I just needed to get this part off my chest. Most of you may have noticed I skipped over a year a bit. Tsuna was nine last chapter but now he's ten this chapter. I can't keep you guys waiting forever after all. I know how much everyone wants to know more and more about Hibari. Your hunger will be fed soon enough; just be patient, my pretties.

**ABOUT THE MANGA:** NO NO NO NO NOOOO! GOD WHAT THE HELL! HIBARI BETTER BE ALRIGHT YOU MF PANSY OF A MILLIFIORE CLOUD GUARDIAN! It's like bashing Genkishi all over again! _ARGhhH_-hopefully he's alright. I can't imagine someone like Hibari getting KO'd without a long struggle. HIBARI PLEASE BE ALRIGHT! D8


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: A NEW FRIEND**

Tsuna carried the leaf throughout the week. Gokudera and his parents had given the box curious looks, but didn't ask what it was for; there must've been something on his face that stopped them. But as days passed, it showed no signs of dying. It kept that ethereal glow, still fragile looking, but still the same since the day he received it. But on the seventh day that night, Hibari really was true to his word. Tsuna witnessed as the beautiful surreal leaf shriveled up and slowly disintegrate, leaving nothing but a small lump of decomposed brown dust. At the time, he was supposed to be sleeping and Hibari wasn't coming tonight. He stared sadly at the remains of the leaf that sat in a clump inside the black box. Despite the gift's longevity, Tsuna was still grateful. It had been a part of Hibari's life that he never knew—that Tsuna was very sure of. He sat there in total darkness, holding the small black box to his chest, wondering what the heck it was.

Shortly after at the night of his tenth birthday, Tsuna woke up to a Hibari-less bedroom. Nana and Iemitsu came in holding their presents. Since Tsuna had fainted—passed out, as he would say,—Nana and Iemitsu couldn't give Tsuna his birthday gift from them. Nana had knitted him white mittens and matching scarf. Iemitsu gave him a remote-controlled boat for next time they would go to the apple plantation.

But the box was the one thing he could never leave behind. But he could see Hibari glowering with satisfaction whenever he spotted the box in his posession. Tsuna didn't mind, it was the closest Tsuna had seen Hibari actually…happy, smug even. But now it was gone. Nothing but the container to remember the leaf by. Tsuna slowly put the box on top of his night stand and gave it a fleeting glance before snuggling up in his bed, longing to get the rest needed for tomorrow. Because tomorrow; Haru and Kyoko-chan were taking him to the zoo.

Tsuna squeaked when he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. He sat up, trying to gather his bearings when Nana opened the door and smiled down at Tsuna, "Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are here. Get dressed for the day quickly, I'll make them some lunch so you three can eat it later at lunch time."

"Okay!" Tsuna nodded excitedly, no longer feeling drowsy. He scrambled out of his tangle of blankets and winced when he was attacked by the cold, autumn air. The one thing he hated about autumn and winter weather was dressing and undressing. He changed wisely, taking his scarf and matching mittens that his mama made him on his birthday, and his windbreaker jacket. If it was this cold in the house, it would certainly be freezing outside. He shuddered as he walked out of his room and into the icy bathroom. The tiles on the floor were vengefully cold, making his toes curl up, even though he was wearing socks. After he was done, he peeked down the stairs saw that everyone was already at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna greeted as he descended the stairs.

"Ah!" Haru turned around when he heard Tsuna, "Good morning, Tsuna-san!" Haru was surprisingly dressed in shorts. Tsuna could tell by the way she sat, she was very cold.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." Kyoko said waving, smiling into her cup of hot chocolate. Unlike Haru, Kyoko had been wise about her wardrobe today and looked positively glowing in her warm winter wear. Her hair was pulled up into two short pigtails, giving her a nice clean and innocently warm look.

Iemitsu was already in his suit, suitcase by his chair, looking quite professional as he sipped his coffee and scrutinized the Sunday paper in his hands. Nana was in her house clothes, a white shawl pulled around her.

"Hurry now, Tsu-kun, your food is getting a bit cold." Nana said as she poured Iemitsu another cup of coffee.

Tsuna sat down, and picked up his fork and spoon. Today's breakfast was eggs and bacon packed with banana nut muffins for desert. A bowl of fruit sat on the middle of the table consisting of melons, grapes, apples, and bananas.

"Are you excited, Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked as he reached the core of an apple and set it down on his plate.

Tsuna smiled, popping a forkful in his mouth, "Yeah, I am papa."

"So what animals, do you want to see first, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked bouncing in her seat to keep her self warm, "Penguins? Lions? Bears?"

Tsuna flinched. He'd rather not see anything dangerous at all, "Well actually, maybe we should start with the aquarium?"

"That's a good idea," Kyoko said sipping her cocoa, "And then we can see all the nice things later."

"You three should hurry," Iemitsu said in a waving gesture to the clock behind him, "It'll be pretty hard to get the tickets. I hear there is a special performance at the bird cages later at noon."

"Ha-hi!" Haru nodded to confirm it, "That's the main event today! It was all over the posters at town!"

"We should really get going, Mrs. Sawada," Kyoko said as she politely wiped her mouth with a napkin and got out of her chair. Haru followed suit and smiled at the Sawadas, "It's going to be a long walk, so we'll have to take the train, Tsuna-san."

"O-Okay. Do you know how long the ride is?" Tsuna asked as he finished up his plate.

"I think," Kyoko started put a finger to her lip in thought, "Maybe about 45 minutes? It's out at Shibikawa."

Iemitsu nodded, Shibikawa was a series of residents near Namimori, just slightly bigger and more populated. Namimori didn't get visitors much because, well, why go to such a small unimportant town when you have a big bustling, and far more interesting city nearby? Iemitsu had been there on numerous occasions, whether it be business or for a family outing, they had all been there once. It was a quaint place; busy, and peaceful. Shibikawa was known for its charms in attracting tourists, like the Shibikawa Museum or the Shibikawa Zoo and Botanical Gardens, where the three were heading now.

"You'll keep Tsu-kun safe, won't you? Kyoko-chan, Haru." Nana added giggling, "He tends to get lost easily."

Tsuna puffed, "I'm not little anymore! And I won't get lost!"

Kyoko and Haru exchanged a sly knowing look. After Tsuna stopped mourning about him turning ten, Tsuna began to think of himself as an adult, holding doors for _them _instead, reading the newspaper in the morning. One time, he asked Iemitsu if he could have coffee instead of milk. Of course, Tsuna never asked again, he disliked coffee even more after that. Though, in fact, Tsuna hadn't changed one bit no matter what he thought. He was still the shortest in his class, still the slowest in running, still the academically impaired, still _Tsuna_ by all right.

"Right," Nana said reassuringly, patting Tsuna on the shoulder as she handed him their lunch.

After Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko exchanged goodbyes, they headed out to the central station. As they stepped outside into the unforgivingly cold wind, the three huddled closer together as they walked, Tsuna squished in between the girls.

"Ha-hi!" Haru exclaimed when the winds licked at her legs, making her teeth clatter uncontrollably, "I didn't think it'd be t-this cold!"

"Would you like to go back to your house to change, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked, smiling. Her cheery kindness was unaffected by the weather.

"N-No," Haru said, waving a hand, as if it would wave away the cold, "It's too f-far!"

Tsuna unwrapped his scarf and held it up to Haru, "Y-You can have mine, Haru. You're far colder then I am."

Haru only shook her head in decline, not trusting her chattering teeth at the moment and pulled her jacket around herself tighter. After a long, almost unbearable trek, they made it to the safe, warm, underground subway. Luckily, they had an extra 20 minutes before their train comes. They sat down at an empty bench—strange for it to be empty, especially at this rush hour. Kyoko got up and paid for hot drinks to take for the long ride. Unlike the public subway, Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna were taking the express train. It cost a fee unlike the public transportation but worth the price. Tsuna sipped at his hot milk tea, careful to hold it between his mittens as to not scald himself. Kyoko had gotten warm coffee and Haru got strawberry milk.

After awhile of reveling in the warmth in the drinks, the train crawled slowly to a stop in front of them. The three picked up their bags, and gathered their belongings and scrambled into the train, getting an empty booth near the entrance. The booth was warm and heat-ventilated and the cushions greeted them with tempting promises of comfort. Tsuna sat down, getting the bench from across Haru and Kyoko as the two girls huddle together, sipping their drinks lightly. More passengers came in and soon the train had gained a constant dull of constant chatter. Tsuna finished his drink quickly, ready to take a nap. Haru had brought her little notepad, and began jotting ideas for costume designs. Kyoko was sipping her coffee, idly staring out the window, watching as more and more passengers boarded the train.

Small-talk exchanged between them settled down and the three drifted off in their own thoughts as the train began to crawl forward, slowly gaining speed as tunnels passed. Soon, the tunnels ceased and buildings flew past their view, and shortly after that, trees came into view. Soon the train was passing through the countryside. He knew that they had just passed Oba-san's and Oji-san's apple plantation a few minutes ago. Tsuna sighed, putting his scarf as a prop against the window, preparing for a long nap. He breathed at the glass, watching with distinct fascination at the fog decorating the window and disappeared quickly. The boy closed his eyes and slowly he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tsuna jerked awake when he felt the sudden momentum of the train changing its gears. They were now slowly crawling their way towards the station, which was not far now—even close enough to look at. Tsuna stretched, arms held high over his head and legs unfolding with a creak of his bones. Haru was still asleep in the bench opposite of him resting her head in Kyoko's lap. They were both asleep, their eyes closed and both breathed in synchronision.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru." Tsuna got up and shook the two gently by the shoulders, "Hurry, we're almost there now." Kyoko gave a small groan at the interruption of a good dream and blinked blearily at Tsuna. Haru gave a pitched whine and turned so her face was facing Kyoko's stomach.

Kyoko smiled and tugged at Haru's ponytail, "Come on, Haru-chan." Kyoko whispered softly, "We're here; we're going to the zoo, remember?"

As if a jolt of hot electricity shot through her, Haru jumped out from Kyoko's lap and jumped happily around their booth, "Yay! We're here! We're here!"

"Haru." Tsuna scolded softly, holding a finger to his lips to shush her, "The other passengers can hear us."

"Right!" Haru smiled and her exuberant jumping only leveling down to a light bounce. The train stopped and everyone scrambled to get their things from below the seats and the luggage compartments over them.

Soon enough, they were outside of the train. It was a lot less colder here at Shibikawa. Perhaps the weather only fared at Namimori at the moment. Haru was no longer complaining about wearing a skirt and Kyoko looked a little uncomfortable in her sweater. It was hot enough to wear short sleeves and a perfect timing to go to the zoo.

The trio moved into the transportation bus taking a three seater near the driver. Haru was still bouncing, and as she sat down she settled with tapping her feet excitedly against the floor. Kyoko was seemingly smiling at nothing and Tsuna sat twiddling his fingers.

There was no doubt in Tsuna's mind that somewhere close by, Hibari was following them. But as he peered over his shoulder to look back or glance at small cramped spaces, he couldn't find sight of him. He sighed, hoping that a miracle would occur and somehow Hibari would join them too. But how would he explain his presence to Kyoko and Haru? Would they demand to know who Hibari was? He couldn't even answer even that because he truly and honestly wouldn't know what to say. Kyoko looked at Tsuna curiously at his discontented exhale.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked, noticing Tsuna's lack of attention. Perhaps he was bored already?

Tsuna peeked at Kyoko and smiled, "Nothing, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko didn't seem convinced and watched Tsuna carefully as he pointedly tried to ignore the awkwardness by staring in fake interest out the window.

"Are…you bored, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked, blindly guessing.

"N-No!" Tsuna whipped around to wave his arms in dismissal, "Of course not, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko tilted her head to meet Tsuna's eye level, "Then what's wrong? Can you tell me?"

Would…Would it be so bad to tell Kyoko about Hibari? Surely, Kyoko can keep a secret. There were tons of times when Tsuna was little that she had lied to his parents for his benefit. Like that one time when he spilled juice all over the couch and she had taken the blame willingly for him... Or the other time when Kyoko took the fall when he nearly burned the kitchen down…She was an honest girl and she would most likely tell her opinions about Hibari too. Perhaps they could meet—so Tsuna wouldn't feel so secretive all the time. Tsuna wasn't quite sure as to how Hibari would act if he suddenly introduced Kyoko to him…but would it be so bad to test the waters and tell her?

"Actually—" Tsuna began timidly.

"_Tsuna-san_!" Haru screamed and shook the boy by the shoulder pointedly. She pinioned him forcibly to face the window and jut her chin out into the distance, "We're here! We're really here!"

In an instant, the decision and conversation was forgotten. The three jumped up from their seats and put their hands on the window—as if they could touch the zoo itself. The bus driver was laughing heartedly when Haru bodily picked up Tsuna and dragged Kyoko off the vehicle, chattering excitedly.

"And I want to see some penguins, and then some zebras— and oh! The giraffes too!" Kyoko was laughing, trying to keep up with Haru as she added in what she wanted to see. Tsuna was still being carried by Haru. He didn't weigh much, so he allowed Haru to carry him there, ignoring the giggling gaggles of girls and the teasing little kids with a deliberate gaze aimed to the floor as they passed.

Haru did, thankfully, put Tsuna down before they reached the ticket booth. Tsuna didn't think he could cope with the embarrassment any longer. The girl behind the counter smiled at them as they approached, "Welcome to the Shibikawa Zoo and Botanical Gardens! Tickets for three?"

"Yes!" Haru said nodding enthusiastically as she dug through her purse.

Unfortunately for her, Kyoko had her money in hand and with a quick movement she cut off Haru and gave it to the girl.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru said indignantly, "I could've paid for myself at the very least!"

"Me too…" Tsuna muttered to them, but it was a loss cause. He knew that either girl was planning on paying for him without arguments.

The other girl only smiled and patted the two on the back, "It's alright, Haru-chan. Consider that as consolation for buying me that cake earlier."

Haru puffed in defeat, she didn't like owing Kyoko anything.

Kyoko nodded as she took the outstretched tickets from the clerk. The trio moved to push their tickets through the counter and emerged from the gates. The moment she was free from the security, Haru broke into a dash. She flashed a grin back at Kyoko and Tsuna, "Hurry! Let's go to the aquarium!"

Tsuna gave out an exasperated sigh, running after whereas Kyoko laughed, seemingly unaffected. Maybe it was because every two steps for Kyoko and Haru were three-to-four steps for Tsuna, the boy realized with exasperation. He wished he was at least taller. Haru finally stopped, coming to a halt at the entrance of the aquarium dome. She dug out her camera from her bag and took pictures of her two companions as they caught up; Kyoko laughing and jogging lightly with ease and Tsuna behind her, breathing heavily and gripping his rib cage as if his lungs would fall out.

"Alright! We're here!" Haru said proudly and she put the camera back in her bag and faced the two with squared shoulders, "Now, it's really, really dark in there, you know? So make sure we stay near each other at all costs!"

The energetic brunette linked their hands. Tsuna and Haru huddled around Kyoko, who was monkey in the middle this time. Because the air was considerably colder in the dome and Tsuna was entirely grateful for his jacket and scarf. Haru squealed softly, growing cold again. It was dark, like Haru said it would be and the only lights to guide them was glow-in-the-dark arrows on the floor and the soft glow of the aquarium lights. They passed a flurry of colored fish. Orange, pink, sky blue, electric yellow. The trio stopped to observe a tiny shark that was swimming in circles in its captivity.

Great sharks, slithery stingrays, even humongous whales soon showed themselves as they moved further and further to the center of the dome. By the time they were out, Tsuna were admittedly exhausted. It was tiring, being dragged from one tank to another from Haru. Speaking of which, Haru and Kyoko didn't seem even slightly burned out. They moved onto the amphibians, snakes, and insect exhibition. Kyoko didn't seem to mind going through here, but Haru and Tsuna gagged at every creature they stopped to observe. Anything crawly he'd rather pass on. Haru's biggest fear were snakes. Seeing that her two friends were uncomfortable, Kyoko gently led them out to the panda cage.

They skimmed through the zoo, watching the giraffes, zebras, penguins, and lions. Tsuna liked the lions—when he imagined they didn't have their lunch. Kyoko let one giraffe come so close, it ate the paper brochure off her hand. Tsuna nearly undergone asphyxiation at the proximity of the animal. He was scared that the giraffe would eat Kyoko's head next! "Its tongue felt like sandpaper," Kyoko said as she washed her hands at the sink provided, "You should try it sometime, Tsu-kun."

"I don't know how you do it, Kyoko-chan!" Haru said excitedly as Tsuna paled in reply, "That was so brave!"

"Giraffes won't hurt anyone, Haru-chan." Kyoko promised. "Ah!" she exclaimed as she glanced at her watch.

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

She tapped her watch, showing the other two. "The bird performance is starting soon! We have to hurry!"

"That's right! It's nearly two o'clock!" Haru bobbed her head, not believing she almost forgot about it.

Tsuna frowned. Not that he didn't like birds and all, but they were a bit…boring. So he had no idea why Haru and Kyoko were so insistent on seeing them. But he'd do anything for the girls so he chose not to say anything. Haru dashed on ahead, and Kyoko and Tsuna followed at a more patient pace. They had about maybe six minutes before it started and the performance wasn't far where they were at now. They soon reached the bird exhibits. The performance was to take place in a giant bird cage, with glass of course. Tsuna looked at his brochure. The birds were to show tricks like talking, fetching stuff, playing with things, balancing on balls. Tsuna's frown deepened. How…bland.

But where was the crowds? The people? The rows of seats were empty and there wasn't a bird in sight.

"What's going on here?" Kyoko asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Did we miss it?"

"No," Tsuna said looking back at the program then to his watch. "Its two o'clock like the brochure says."

Haru hummed thoughtfully, crossing her arms, "Maybe it was cancelled?"

"Excuse me; are you here to see the bird performance?" The trio looked behind them, where a rather flustered and angry girl sat. Judging by her professional attire, she was the manager of the bird exhibition. If it weren't for the fact that she looked so angry, Tsuna would've asked her himself.

"I know." The girl said through gritted teeth, taking the hem of her shirt and twisting it furiously in her hands, "The birds escaped. Can you believe it? Escaped!"

"Escaped?" Haru repeated, paling, "But—how?"

"One of our PAs left the hatch to the roof open. The _hatch_!" She emphasized in disbelief, wrenching her shirt with more vigor. "A green thumb's mistake!"

"Are they dangerous to anyone?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He hoped they wouldn't peck at anyone.

"Well, no actually. They're really friendly. Just make sure you don't get on their bad side or they'll try to attack you. Right now everyone is scrambling to find them," The girl pointed behind her where a bunch of bird keepers were waving their nets in the air. "But it's impossible. This might take awhile."

"So the show is canceled?" Kyoko asked, sympathizingly.

The bird keeper sighed sadly, letting her anger go, "I believe so. What kind of bird performance would it be without birds? You should go somewhere else. There's nothing to see here, sorry for the trouble."

With deepest apologies, the bird keeper gave them little advice on the other interesting attractions in the parkt before regaining her anger and yelling orders at the other keepers.

"She was scary." Tsuna said softly, shuddering, when they were out of ear-shot; remembering the way she had wrung her shirt so violently.

The three decided to head to the gardens, where the most exotic plants could be seen. The botanical gardens boast an incredible array of plants from all over the globe—from Hong Kong orchid trees to Mexican fan palms. For many visitors, the plant life is as much of an attraction as the wildlife in the zoo. The gate to the gardens was incredible. The structure was made out of beautiful collections of roses, daisies, and other floral faunas. The words, 'Botanical Gardens' was made from vines, no doubt made by a professional.

A gardener watering the decorative front flowers of the gate greeted them as they passed through, smiling warmly at the new company. The boy, not much older than Haru and Kyoko waved them over, "Hello. If you go that way, there's a flower garden," The boy pointed towards a gate of flowers. "And if you go that way there's a maze," The boy pointed to a neatly cut hedge entrance. "And see that blue booth? You go there if you need any help. There are also souvenirs there."

"Thanks!" Haru chirped, making the boy duck his head in reply.

Haru, Kyoko, and Tsuna walked to the center, of the entrances, were a big land of space was joined together by an elegant fountain in the middle.

"Where should we start?" Haru asked, whipping around to face each entrance, studying each one carefully. Apparently she didn't need an answer and she headed off to the blue booth, eyeing a pretty accessory on sale. Kyoko followed her, and together they keep themselves busy in a conversation of charms and birthstones. Tsuna sighed and sat down at the fountains edge, letting his finger tips run over the cool water. There were no coins at the bottom. There was a sign warning that the water flowing in the fountain was also used for the plants.

"Hm?" Tsuna hummed softly when he caught sight of a figure standing idly on the other side of the fountain, "_Hibari-san_?" Tsuna gasped.

It was him! He was in a black suit as usual, sticking out like a sore thumb in the colorful scenery. He had his hands in his pockets, slouching and frowning at Tsuna. As if he knew the boy had caught sight of him, the man gave a small incline of his head before walking into the hedge maze. Tsuna blinked in confusion at the simple gesture. Did he want him to follow?

"W-Wait!" Tsuna yelled in a whisper. He threw a frantic glance at the two girls. They were engrossed into whatever the shopkeeper was telling them. Apparently some background story behind a piece of jewelry? That isn't the point, Tsuna thought fervently, Hibari-san's getting farther and farther away! He jumped up from his seat and followed after the boogie man. It took a bit; Hibari had not bothered to slow down for Tsuna to catch up.

"Where are you?" Tsuna asked tentatively when he lost sight of him completely.

"Here."

Tsuna breathed out a relief huff and followed in the direction of his voice, mindful to make sure his scarf didn't snag on the branches. He turned the corner, "Hibari-san, what's—…" Tsuna's smile and question died on his lips when he registered what he was looking at.

Birds. A lot of birds. The feathered creatures were everywhere in this desolate space. It was a small garden in the middle of the labyrinth, probably a resting place for those halfway through the maze. There was a bench and a flower arch above it. There, Hibari sat, birds surrounding him. And like total wake-up call, Tsuna realized whose birds those belonged to.

"Hibari-san! Did you—?"

"Release them?" Hibari finished, quirking an eyebrow, "No. They followed me."

"They _followed_ you?" Tsuna repeated, choking.

"Yes." Hibari said blandly, as if wondering if Tsuna's capacity in common sense was really so impaired.

Warily, Tsuna made his way to Hibari and the birds shrieked and scattered around the small garden in panic as the boy cut through them. He stopped in front of the sitting man and staring at the birds warily.

"Are you sure you didn't bribe them to come with you?" Tsuna asked doubtfully, and sat down next to Hibari, thoughtful of the small green macaw pluming its feathers between the two.

Hibari's glared, allowing that to be enough of an answer.

"T-That's…" _really unnatural._ Tsuna couldn't voice the thought, utterly amazed at Hibari's capabilities as he stared at the birds in their own idle chatter. "Wait a second…" Tsuna began, his eyebrows raising in alarm, "Why are they so quiet?"

"I asked them to."

The boy didn't say anything, only giving Hibari and incredulous open-mouthed stare.

"The zoo keepers would find me if they continued to make noises. I simply," Hibari smirked, eyeing the birds with dark amusement, "Persuaded them."

Tsuna gave the birds a pitying look and shuddered. _More like threatened them._

"They like you though," Tsuna pointed out when one small canary boldly hopped onto Hibari's propped fingers, "They don't ever come to me."

"Would you like them to?" Hibari asked, not taking his eye off the electric blue canary in his hand.

"Well, it would be nice—"

Wordlessly, Hibari pointed at Tsuna with a slight twitch of his free hand. Tsuna shrieked in surprise but he didn't move when the birds hopped on his lap, his arms, his shoulders, and in his hair. The boy eyed the little creatures, trying his hardest not to scare the animals as he moved his head to look at Hibari, "H-How did you do that?"

Hibari shrugged, letting the blue canary that rested on his finger move to Tsuna's own fingers.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsu-kun, where are you?" Tsuna's eyes widened comically when he realized how very close their voices sounded. They were just around the corner!

Within seconds, just as soon as they came, the bird scattered away from Tsuna, going off into their own business.

"Hurry," Hibari whispered curtly, yanking the boy to his feet by his shoulder, "You mustn't bring them here. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

Wordlessly, Tsuna stumbled and dashed out of the small garden. "Oof!" Tsuna grunted softly when he smashed into Haru and Kyoko. Just in time! They were about to turn the corner!

"Tsuna-san!" Haru gasped, grasping the boy by the shoulders and shaking him, "We were so worried! Where did you go?"

"Sorry," Tsuna rushed out, glancing discreetly in the direction where Hibari and the birds were. "Let's go, okay?"

"U-Um sure—…" Kyoko managed to say out in confusion at Tsuna began pushing them in the opposite direction.

—

Tsuna turned restlessly in his bed, occasionally sitting up and pushing the balls of his palm against his eyes in agitation. After he got home, Haru and Kyoko informed his parents about his short disappearance in the botanical gardens. He was teased mercilessly from his father, and his mother was talking to the girls about his other mishaps! And worse of all—all of those 'mishaps' weren't even his fault! It always involved Hibari in some way!

And quite suddenly, there was a sharp chirp that ricocheted off the four walls of his room.

Tsuna's eyes widened comically in confusion at the sound. What was _that_?

"Hey,"

Tsuna squeaked and clapped his hands over his mouth to stop himself. He turned to Hibari, who was suddenly there at his bedside, and told the older man softly, "You really, really have to stop doing that."

Ignoring him, Hibari opened his palm to reveal at stubby yellow song bird. There was a short moment before it stared its black beady eyes up at him and twittered excitedly.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said slowly, registering it's presence, "I-Is that…from the zoo?"

"Yes."

"Hibari-san," Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, "Why—"

"It followed me."

_Like a kid's excuse for wanting to keep a stray puppy, _Tsuna thought with a tired smile. "D-Do you want to keep it?"

Hibari didn't answer, his eyebrows furrowing as he studied the yellow feathered creature in his palm at it hopped from one talon to the other.

"What's its name?" Tsuna tried again as he wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and crawled away to give Hibari room to sit.

The boogie man sat down but Hibari didn't answer, staring in deep scrutiny at the bird.

"Do….you want me to think of a name?" Tsuna asked and flinched when Hibari turned to level the heavy gaze on him. He buried himself in his covers and averted his eyes, "Only if y-you want to name it."

"No," Hibari said shaking his head, "Think of one."

Tsuna sat cross-legged and put a finger to his lips in thought. The bird is yellow…but he didn't think Hibari would appreciate names that have to do with a color…Tsuna studied the bird carefully. Puffy, small, yellow was it's attributes. It's beady black eyes fixed on Tsuna as he brainstormed, as if it knew he was going to give it a name. Something cute, but definitely masculine enough for the boogie man's taste. But really, Hibari was the epitome of everything Tsuna thought a man should be like. After being around him all the time kind of gave him a influence on what a ideal Japanese man. Hibari and his little bird-friend. Hibari...Bird...Hibari...Bird...Tsuna jumped excitedly under his cocoon and smiled as he thought of a name. It was really, really perfect! Like a small tiny subordinate!

"Hibird!" Tsuna chirped, reveling at his cleverness.

Hibari gave him a blank stare, "Hi_bird_?"

Tsuna nodded excitedly.

"That's…" Hibari began slowly, thinking of a way to express this, "…a bad name."

Tsuna's smile dropped, "R-Really?"

"Yes really." Hibari turned to the bird to test it out, "Hibird?"

Tsuna laughed softly as the bird chirped in reply.

* * *

**A/N: **I got my first fanart for the first time ever! I'm soooo flattered! You can find it here; ( **http : / yamihanao. deviantart .com/art/ The-Boogie-Man-146112039 **) Because this website is such a butthead sometimes, you have to take out the spaces. Thank you, **shizu Fumikari** (**Yamihanao** in deviantart) for sticking with me ever since this story was just a newborn! Thank you everyone!

**ABOUT THE ANIME:** Awww darn it, next episode will be some Kyoko and Tsuna moments. *pouts* They're so alike, I can't imagine them together, you know? More like brother and sister—heck, even like twins. Hibari got ranked in the horoscopes! I didn't know he was a Taurus…Anyways, his advice was, 'Baking a cake will make you lucky!' LMFAO! After I found out about Hibari was a Taurus, I found out Tsuna was a Libra. So I check their horoscope compatibility. AND HOLY CRAP. They are _perfect_ for each other. Check it out yourselves later, okay? It's really worth reading.

**ABOUT THE MANGA: **Yay I'm glad that Mukuro and Fran came! I love how playful Bel and Mukuro are—stabbing Fran in the head and all. xD I hate M.M even more now. That slap was totally uncalled for. :/ But I can't wait till Chrome and Chikusa, Ken, and Mukuro reunite. I want Chrome to cry (which is a rare occurrence for her and I'm interested to see the outcome of it) and Ken and Chikusa actually be happy to see her. I mean, jeez, don't you think that Ken's attitude about Chrome changed after 10 years? It should've—hopefully. I don't like how he picks on her so ruthlessly. Maybe he's lightened up a bit and at least calls Chrome by her name instead of 'stupid girl.'


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: CLOSE CALL**

Tsuna smiled wryly at the small bird perched on his desk, staring up at Tsuna with big round unreadable eyes. Hibird, they had named it, was hopping about the room. The little thing was lost in its own adventure. Tsuna could understand though, his room was still an alien world to the tiny creature. But he would get used to it. Hibari had a long chat with Hibird. Or what Tsuna believed was a chat, and it turns out that Hibird will be his new guard while Hibari was gone.

"Cheep!" Hibird twittered excitedly when he came across a dormant action figure. He poked at it with his beak as a test, deeming it harmless, Hibird nestled itself next to the inanimate object. That was his purple ranger he had gotten from Kyoko in his tenth birthday. In fact, he had all his gifts from his tenth birthday. Even Ryohei's dumbbells which started collecting dust in the deep confinements of his closet. Gokudera's paintings, however, Nana had politely kept them of course. She saw no reason to return them after the silver haired boy had so lovingly gave them as a gift but only put them in the attic where her son could no longer see them. Tsuna didn't mind in the least.

Tsuna sat on his desk, watching Hibird flutter about the room. Hibari had given the bird specific instructions to stay quiet and stay hidden from the Sawadas when necessary. Otherwise, the bird was able to come and go as he pleased, like his master. But the creature would rather just stay with either Tsuna or Hibari. Apparently the outside world did not hold as much interest than his room did.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu's voice bellowed from downstairs, "Get ready for school!"

"Okay!" He called back and quickly got dressed. He opened the window just slightly and picked up Hibird, placing him on the window sill, "Meet me downstairs, okay?"

Hibird tweeted and swooped out of the room and into the warm morning air. Tsuna closed the window behind it and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," Nana cooed as she cooked some eggs in the frying pan, "There's some toast in the toaster."

"Okay." Tsuna said and took the hot toast out, and he juggled it as he handled the hot slice of bread. Putting jam on it, he let it hang by his mouth as he gather up his backpack and put on his shoes.

"Tsu-kun, you don't want eggs?" Nana called from the kitchen.

"No thank you!" Tsuna said through a teethful, "I have to meet up with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!"

"Okay, be safe and look both ways!"

"I will!" Tsuna reassured, and waved, although there was no one to see it, "Bye!" Tsuna called as he shuffled out and closed the door behind him.

Almost instantly; Hibird was there, perched on the Sawadas' entrance gates. It flapped its wings impatiently and tweeted. Tsuna smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sorry, I'm here now. I hurried as fast as I could."

And they were off. Tsuna raced Hibird down the street towards school. Both of the two liking the way the morning was filling their bodies with excitement and adrenaline. Of course, even Hibird could beat Tsuna in a race and already the boy was tired. What he liked about Hibird—he was so much easier to communicate and have fun with unlike his master. Not that he ever had fun with Hibari, it was just on rare occasions. Rare, scary, occasions. But the two had some things in common. Like how well they got along. Hibari enjoying the company of Hibird and Hibird likewise.

And like his master, Hibird was a guru at hiding.

"_Good morning Tenth_!" Gokudera screamed as he passed him. Within seconds, Hibird disappeared (flew off into the sky perhaps?), as if he was a fleeting illusion.

Tsuna skidded to a stop then backtracked, panting lightly as he greeted Gokudera, "Good morning, Gokudera-kun. How is it going?"

"It's going well, Tenth!" The taller boy greeted, "How was your morning?"

"G-Great. Running. Bird." Tsuna then realized how his reply didn't make much sense, "Yeah."

Gokudera gave him a mystified look but didn't comment, only choosing to not call him out on it. Suddenly, his face turned sour, "Where's the jock?"

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, only to shake his head at his own stupidity. He must be lightheaded from the adrenaline. Of course it would be Yamamoto; who else does Gokudera hate and call a jock? "I didn't see him on my way here. Maybe he's at school?"

"Tsuna! Gokudera!"

The two turned to see Yamamoto jogging and grinning over to them, "Good morning! Sorry I'm late, I overslept a bit."

Gokudera only sneered and turned his nose in the other direction, "Hurry up, we're going to be late. That is if you can keep up with the Tenth-the-fast-legs and me."

"A race?" Yamamoto considerably brightened at this and his smile became playfully competitive.

"Ready," Gokudera said, smirking as he positioned himself to run.

"What?—Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna protested.

"Set…" Yamamoto continued, with an excited whisper.

"_Go_!" The two boys shouted loudly before sprinting, legs and arms pumping in synchronization. Tsuna gave groaned tiredly and jogged slowly after the two boys.

Tsuna rolled up a sticky note and began prodding his eraser with it. They were in geography, beginning their exploration with a study on innovations and culture. Gokudera was sitting in front of him and he didn't even have to look to know that Gokudera was also dozing off. He sat with his legs on his desk, hands in his pockets, and head bowed to the elaborately-placed book on his lap. Yamamoto was sleeping too, but not as sneakily as Gokudera. The jock was simply laying face down on his textbook and his arms hung limply at his sides.

Tsuna was more considerate of the flustered teacher and gave a far more worthy struggle on staying awake. He too, was close to give up any second until the teacher began a new topic of astrology. The girl next to Tsuna sighed. Gokudera gave a loud snort and startled, he jumped in his seat. He unbristled, grumbling, "Damn, just a dream…" The girl with the glasses caught Gokudera looking at her and she waved her eyelashes bashfully at him. Tsuna blinked and turned his attention back to the teacher, not wanting to get into a mess he knew would come if his friend happened to snap at the moment.

"Isn't astrology wonderful?" The girl whispered, leaning her chair closer. "They're a lot of different signs too, Hayato-kun." The girl continued despite the fact that she knew Gokudera was deliberately ignoring her.

"They're just stars." Gokudera muttered irritably and shuffled to get comfortable.

_"We don't have stars where I come from..."_

Tsuna gasped and the students around him turned to stare. He'd completely forgotten!

"Excuse me!" Tsuna shouted loudly, his hand darting high up with vigor. Gokudera fumbled with the book on his lap; it almost dropped onto the floor from his surprised jolt. Yamamoto lifted his head from his textbook, eyes droopy but shaken awake and surprised at Tsuna's sudden attention in class.

The teacher jumped and slowly he turned around. He had not expected Tsuna to be so loud today. Usually Gokudera…but… He shook himself to smile kindly. "Yes, Sawada-kun?"

"U-Um," Tsuna began, nervously twiddling his thumbs, "A-Are there any places that doesn't have any stars?"

There was a short pause of silence before the classroom erupted into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"Are…you serious?" A classmate guffawed in the back gasped for air, gripping his chest.

"My house doesn't have stars, Sawada! Oh, and school too!" A girl teased lightly, giggling in her hand.

"You all shut the _hell_ up!" Gokudera shot out of his seat, spinning to give a spiteful look at all the students, "If you keep laughing, I'll _kill_ you!"

Gokudera's threat seemed to have the opposite effect and the class began laughing harder. The teacher looked absolutely lost in the flurry of his chaotic classroom. Yamamoto was laughing too but slapped Tsuna's back, commenting, "Nice one, Tsuna!" Gokudera was still standing up, looking bewildered as to what little harm his threat did. Usually, the whole class would hush at his voice. Tsuna put his hands to his face and sunk in his chair, as if it would hide him.

He was so stupid…

Tsuna walked home alone later. Yamamoto was staying to play baseball at the park and Gokudera had to stay for music club. His shoulders slumped, and he stared at his feet as he walked. He felt so depressed and tired. Maybe he was tired of having to hide Hibari. Maybe he was tired of Hibari not trusting him. Maybe he was just tired. Perhaps a good night sleep will do him good, he was spending every night with Hibari after all and it did do a toll on his body. He dragged his feet on the sidewalk, occasionally pushing a small pebble or debris by his feet lazily out of the way. Hibird was twittering above him, circling his head. It was keeping sentry while Hibari was gone.

He stopped at his normal intersection. It was one of the most busiest intersections in their neighborhood. It had a good reason though, the intersection connects everything in Namimori. His house to the east, his school to the south, the hospital to the north, and the playground to the west. He watched boredly as the usual cars passed. They always passed this time of day. When the pedestrian green light turned on he began to step forward.

There was a loud _bang_ and the sound of tumbling metal, it's volume increasing as each millisecond passed. That was when the screaming started.

It had happened so fast, it wasn't like the movies at all; where he pictured everything is in slow motion. Tsuna only had enough time to watch as a car was spinning in mid-air down on him. He didn't even have enough time to cry in alarm, only shrink in terror, his feet buckled under him and he was lying on his back. He slammed his eyes and threw an arm over his face. Just when he was so sure he was going to die, and he really did think he died, when he heard this loud sound. The sound of metal snapping together with such ferocity Tsuna couldn't hold back his own scream to join the chorus in the background. Glass popped from the car windows and he was so glad his eyes were closed. The glass rain like hail down on him.

Then all went quiet. The screams and yells of other pedestrians was the only remaining sound.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A man yelled.

"Oh my god, that boy! That boy!" A woman wailed.

Tsuna gasped, he needed some sound from himself—to reassure himself he was alive. He felt no pain at all, just the glass that crunched noisily under his arms as he propped himself up. The opened his eyes and he thought for certain he was dead. It was Hibari in front of him, holding some sort of metal weapon in place, leaving a very large dent on the vehicle that been oh so close to killing him.

Hibari ripped his tonfa out from the dent in the car and turned to face Tsuna, "You're hurt. Stay here, I'll meet you at the hospital." The man said in hushed curt words and hurriedly crawled out the tiny space jumped into an empty trash can in the ally.

Tsuna was bewildered by his words. Hurt? He felt no pain at all. The studied himself, his legs was still curled in his previous fetal position. He roved his eyes over his arms. Then he understood. Glass was protruding his arms, sticking out in disgusting angles. Blood wasn't flowing freely, yet. The glass acted as a plug. Now that he knew it was there, he was starting to feel the pain. The sight made Tsuna's stomach churn and he tried to study the car to keep his mind off of it. The car was completely trashed, the windows were all broken but the car was kneeling in an awkward way. The concrete building behind Tsuna acted as a lever to keep the vehicle's front up, making it look like a disturbing makeshift tent. Under the car and between the building isn't exactly what Tsuna had in mind on an after school activity. Wait a second...Where was Hibird? Wasn't he with him just before the accident? Wildly, Tsuna looked around for any sign of his new friend. Maybe he went with Hibari?

He could hear the sirens of the ambulance and police a few distances away. It won't be long until they were here.

"We have to push this car out of the way!" A man grunted.

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay?" A woman asked blindly.

"No way," Another woman said grimly, "There is no way he ever survived that."

At her reply, the first woman gave a despaired cry. Didn't they see Hibari save him? How could they not? Well, it was understandable. The car and building did obscure the daring rescue.

"I-I'm alright." Tsuna croaked, struggling to raise his voice over the pleas and screaming, "Please get this off of me."

"Oh my god! He's alive!" The woman gasped, "Hurry!" She snapped determinedly, voice shaky, "Move the car! Hurry!"

"We can't," A man replied with panic evident in his voice, "There isn't enough people."

A girl stamped her foot and growled, "Where are the police? Where the hell are they?"

As if on cue, the ambulance's sirens grow louder and the cars skidded to a halt with a grating sound of squealling tires. By the time the medics and police got out, Tsuna was tapping his finger impatiently. At the loud unison of grunting from five different men, the car was lifted gingerly, the sound of metal scraped the concrete as it was dragged hurriedly away and within minutes the car was up and away from him. The women gasped at Tsuna's unscathed state. Well, almost unscathed besides the gross glass shard in his arms. "It's a miracle." One of them gasped, "It's a true to god miracle…"

The medical team swirled around him asking him questions. He struggled to keep up with them and they prodded and poked everywhere. He yelped in surprise when one of them picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. This was a mistake, because the yelp was mistaken as a cry of pain and it brought a new onslaught of questions. As they loaded him into the truck, he heard the witnesses talking to the police in panicky voices.

"I'm not lying! I really saw the car fly fifty feet in the air then drop on the boy! It was just so unreal!"

"He's not lying! I saw it too! I-I think I saw a man standing in front of the boy, but he just disappeared!"

"Please, calm down. Take deep, slow breaths." The police man gruffed professionally in between their stuttered testimonies.

"We are calm, _dammit_! We're telling the goddamn truth! And we can breathe just fine, thank you very much!" The witness retorted angrily.

The rest of the argument drowned out by the slamming of the ambulance doors. Fifty feet? How long was that? He couldn't tell he was too tired. The medics kept asking questions of his wellbeing, how did his arm feel, how is your hands, do you feel any pain in either of your legs? Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

"No, no." One of the medics said, tapping him on the cheek lightly, "You may have a concussion."

"What?" Tsuna asked, staring wildly at the medic. What was a concussion?

Seeing the question in Tsuna's wide eyes the medic only shook his head, "Just stay awake, okay? No sleeping." The ride to the hospital was overall boring. Other than the occasional questions from the medics and the constant ringing of the sirens all was quiet. When they arrived, the chaos ensued once again. They brought him onto a caster bedding and wheeled him to the emergency room. Tsuna scrunched his nose. He hated the smell of hospitals. You could even taste the smell of plastic gloves in the air. It was dark in the ER except for the lights directing on the operation table. His stomach turned. He'd be on there soon.

A medic turned to Tsuna and asked a simple one last question, "Would you rather be awake when they take the glass out of you?"

Tsuna blanched and the medic nodded, taking that as an answer. The medic turned to a nurse, "Give him some sedatives to knock him out during the operation."

The nurse nodded and turned towards Tsuna, "This isn't going to hurt one bit, okay? Close your eyes, sweetie."

Tsuna did as he told and gasped as a needle attached to an IV was prodded into the crook of his elbow. "Shhh, shhh." The nurse hushed reassuringly and pushed him on his back. "Now relax, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon."

Tsuna let out a small wail and concentrated on calming himself down. The world around him began to become fuzzy and blank. He could distinctly hear the doctor speaking to him and introducing himself but he was too far off to care. Maybe it was the drug's help but he started to dream about Hibari.

* * *

**A/N:** The website changed their logo. I was staring at it for a few minutes, wondering what the heck it was then I found out it was actually "FANF" just really, really close together.

**ABOUT THE MANGA:** Ghost is gone but oh shit! Byakuran is really strong! And what the heck is with his angel wings? I don't know why but it pisses me off to see angel wings on him. Argh it's just like on bad thing after another. I hope Tsuna will be okay. I can't help but feel so very proud of him. He used to be such a useless boy but now he's so strong! I liked how Mukuro admitted that he was swayed by Chrome and Tsuna. That was just too cute.

**FANART: **By yours truly! Yup, I also did a fanart of Boogie Man. It's to celebrate the 10k hit! You can find it here, ( **http : / jikage . deviantart . com /art/ 1827-The-Boogie-Man-by-Jikage-151387812 **) Remember to disregard the spaces in the link!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: MORE THAN I SHOULD  
**

It was quiet. Tsuna noted in a contortion as he teetered between unconsciousness and consciousness. He could hear his heart, alive, wet, and thumping softly against his chest. He settled with listening to it for a bit, finding the constant steady comforting in the quietness. It kept him company, enraptured him in the slow dull world of the room. Then he heard a sound. The curious sound of paper crinkling. Tsuna slightly bristled, the sound made his heart beat faster on reflex, the silence broken. He ignored it then he heard it again. Now he was completely awake, annoyed by the sudden disturbance in what little peace he, as a twelve year old boy, should have. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that met him was the ceiling. The white, plaster like ceiling. Much like his ceiling at home but more paper white than his cream color. It brought spots to his eyes and Tsuna realized in blank irritation on how stupid it seemed to have a white ceiling. It was so bright.

Despite the dark state of the room, the curtains (he found, was also white,) did no good in blocking out the moonlight. The crinkle of paper captured Tsuna attention and slowly, Tsuna turned his head to look at his bed side.

Of course it was Hibari. Reading shoujo manga. The boogie man turned to look at Tsuna and straightened his relaxed expression into something of annoyance, "You're awake."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He didn't feel like talking so he just slowly nodded his head, making the white pillow case chaff his neck uncomfortably.

A fresh wave of irritation spread across Hibari's face before he went back into a blank stare. Taking a cold pitcher of water and pouring it in a glass, he thrust it at Tsuna. Funny how Hibari seemed to know what Tsuna needed even though he didn't say anything. Tsuna tried smiling his thanks but it turned out more like a grimace than anything else as he reached to take the glass. He drank it, not realizing how thirsty he was, draining it dry. Tsuna wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and Tsuna realized in surprise that he was in his pajamas. It took a few seconds, but the events of what happened earlier seemed to reveal itself. That's right! He was in an accident. More aware than ever, Tsuna fervently studied the room with more vigor, determined to find out where he was. He was in a sterilized hospital room and in the corner at the foot of his bed stood a table of get-well cards, balloons, flowers. Just a small amount of gifts from friends.

Tsuna blinked, feeling something moving at his side. It was Hibird, snuggling between Tsuna and the purple power ranger. Tsuna smiled, finding it vaguely amusing that Hibari would go home and get the action figure for Hibird. It tweeted its greeting as it abandoned the figure for a brief moment and poked Tsuna's thigh lightly with it's wide beak before the toy regained its attention once more.

"Am I in the hospital, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the obvious, keeping his voice low.

Hibari nodded.

He took note of how dark it was outside, it was nighttime and he wondered if his parents ever got the news. "What time is it, Hibari-san?"

As if he had an internal clock, Hibari only gave an unflinching stare, "11:58."

"Isn't…there visiting hours? It's over right?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the door, which had that white, hospital lighting coming through the cracks, "Useless rules do not constrict me." It was an obvious answer. He could just come and go as he pleased.

Tsuna smiled shakily at the very Hibari-like sentence before helping himself to another glass of water, to which he almost dropped, not expecting the heaviness of the pitcher. Hibari instantly caught it without taking his eyes off of his book. With one hand he poured the water into Tsuna's outstretched cup, then slowly placed the pitcher back on the nightstand. Tsuna was bewildered on how one person could be so smooth and cool…

After he was done drinking, Hibari held out his hand and Tsuna gave him the cup. The boogie man placed it on the nightstand. "Hibari-san," He began timidly. He wasn't sure if Hibari would tell him the truth, "I heard…people say that the car flew fifty feet at me…How long is fifty feet?" Even to Tsuna's ear he felt as if he was asking a bit too much.

Hibari pursed his lips in disapproval as the questions began to go far too much complicated than the boogie man would've liked, "About as big as your playground."

Tsuna swallowed thickly. He actually survived that? T-That was just too amazing…Hibari _stopped_ that car…He wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for him.

After a brief moment of silence Tsuna studied his arms. Curious, the boy pulled up his pajama sleeves where the glass shards were. It was no longer there, but the thought of it again made Tsuna's stomach flip. He had white bandage gauze wrapped around his arms; from the ball of his shoulders to the ends of his elbows. Tsuna pushed the gauze a bit to peek under it. He instantly blanched. It was _stitches_. Gross-looking, stitches. And worse of all, this green-yellow paste oozed around the wound. "Ew," Tsuna said sniffing his wound, "It looks gross." Hibari clasped Tsuna's wrist and brought it away from the wound. Tsuna looked up, expecting to see the irritated look the boogie man always donned but was surprise to see uttermost rage. For some reason, Tsuna's remark seemed to make Hibari snap. Tsuna shrank back into the white pillow in fear as Hibari finally let out the anger he had been holding back.

"You're such a fool." Hibari whispered angrily and quietly as he pushed Tsuna's arm back into his lap with force, "I can't believe—it shouldn't be this difficult to take care of a _child_," Hibari said, throwing a meaningful look at Tsuna, "I cannot believe how utterly irresponsible you are." Hibari turned to look at Hibird and glared, "And _you_." Hibari pointed at the startled bird, "Why did you not inform me that Gokudera Hayato would not be walking this herbivore home?"

Tsuna was appalled. He felt shocked that he would put the blame on Gokudera or even Hibird but he instantly recovered and glared shakily (with as much menace as he could muster against the boogie man) at Hibari and brought Hibird enclosed into his arms, "Hibari-san, it was an accident okay? S-Stop yelling at Hibird."

"That wasn't an accident, don't you understand that?" Hibari hissed, pushing his finger at Tsuna's chest. "Do you have any idea what happened? Do you have any idea how close you were to dying? Do you have _any_ idea that if I had been a second later you wouldn't even be here now?"

"I-I…" Tsuna struggled to bring up a reasonable objection but couldn't think straight. "H-Hibari-san—"

"It doesn't matter." Hibari grunted as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

There a long strain of silence. Tsuna's mind reeled, thinking of the unfairness of it all. How could he? How could he just blame his friend and Hibird? I-It just wasn't right. But Hibari was true to his words…If he hadn't gotten there in time…Tsuna bit back the sting in his eyes. He wasn't sure whose side he should go to. Hibari was the one that saved him and Tsuna should be grateful…and to think of it…did he ever thank Hibari yet? No, he realized and his heart dropped to his stomach, he hadn't. He had been taking Hibari's protection for granted and he hadn't repayed him. But repay him with what? What could he possibly have to repay his friend for saving his life all this time? He didn't even _know_ who Hibari really was! Tears slipped down Tsuna's downcast eyes and roughly, he used his sleeves to wipe them away.

"Are you crying?" Hibari asked, bewildered.

The knowledge of Hibari being aware he was crying was far more embarrassing than he realized and he couldn't help but release the hiccup that acted as a reply.

"You are crying." Hibari confirmed his own question awkwardly.

Tsuna sobbed softly and he wanted the ground beneath him to swallow him whole so he could escape Hibari's judging stare. He didn't want the guy to think he was weak! He didn't dare meet his eyes and by the way Hibari's head was angled, he could say the same for him too. Hibird twittered softly. The bird looked back in forth between his master and friend, completely at loss on what to do. The tears overflowed, and landed on Hibird, who gave a soft chirp in surprise. Tsuna cupped his hands over his face, despite the fact he knew Hibari could hear them. The sound of Tsuna hiccuping, sniffling, and soft cries of humiliation filled the painfully awkward silence for a while.

Finally, Hibari huffed as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to the side of the bed. Hibari stood there, hands limp at his sides as he stared down at Tsuna. Now that he was here—now what?

Hibird tweeted helpfully.

Hibari gave the song bird a contorted look between mortification and doubt. "You want me to _what_?"

Confused at the boogie man's seemingly random exclamation, Tsuna parted his fingers to peek up at Hibari, before he blushed, hiccupped, closed his fingers again, and pulled the covers over his head. The white, shivering, hiccuping lump in the bed was horribly amusing. Sighing in resignation, Hibari climbed into the bed and gathered the white lump in his arms. He could feel the boy tense under his awkward half-embrace. "H-Hibari-san?" Came the muffled reply.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Hibari snapped, and to his utmost horror, he sounded not at all like his collected self.

"…Okay." Tsuna muffled after a short moment and shuffled closer. Tsuna hugged Hibari around the waist hesitantly and leaned his head onto what he believed what Hibari's chest.

Even though the blanket separated them, Tsuna couldn't help but smile to himself as both of their heartbeats began to resonance.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna croaked softly.

A grunt in inquiry.

"T-Thank you for saving me." Tsuna fumbled before ducking his head under Hibari's chin in deep humiliation. He was so glad Hibari couldn't see his expression now.

"Don't do it again." Hibari grouched. He shifted his head to give a meaningful look at Hibird who nestled himself between the confines of the pillow, "And you. Don't you dare say anything." If birds could have expressions, he was sure the damned bird was wearing a smug one now.

When Gokudera had found out that Tsuna was in an accident when he was at music club, he went absolutely ballistic. He quit all clubs for good since that day and complained even when he wasn't near Tsuna for fifteen minutes. It turns out, most of those get-well gifts were from Gokudera. Yamamoto was of course, good-naturedly worried as a friend and brought some food time to time for Tsuna to eat while his two night stay at the hospital. Hibird and Hibari guarded him throughout the nights like good sentries (Tsuna let Hibird eat some of Yamamoto's get-well food). Iemitsu and Nana were especially worried and like the medic team he first met, they asked constant question of his well being until he had to pretend to go to sleep so they would leave him alone and go home. His two parents haven't eaten at all the past two days since his accident due to the extreme constant hum of worry. The two vowed that they would drive Tsuna to and from school.

Kyoko and Haru were absolutely aghast when they heard that a car flew fifty feet towards Tsuna and he survived. They commented in a worried hush that the boy was just either too lucky or too unlucky for his own good. They visited on occasions but due to school they couldn't stay often as they would've liked. But they didn't know that Hibari was the one that saved him. In all, by the time he was discharged out of the hospital the only souvenirs he got was the bandages around his arms. It was painful for him to flick his wrist or twist his arms. They gave him some pill medicine to dull the pain but Tsuna absolutely refused to take them. He didn't like pills at all. Luckily, Hibari didn't make him take it. Maybe he didn't like pills either.

The good thing about his accident was that he didn't go to school for a little over a one or two weeks for recuperation. Also, the students in his class felt so sorry for making fun of him that day. They all went together to visit him! They were a lot nicer to him now too. It was a busy two days at the hospital, but despite that he had alot of fun.

His 12th birthday was coming too.

_A few months later_

It was his first day of middle school. Tsuna thought with jumpy excitement. He was dressed in his Namimori blazer, the traditional slacks, shirt and ties. He had tried flattening his hair but to no avail. It was naturally like that. The newly turned twelve year old boy brushed his uniform from its imaginary wrinkles time and time again, spinning about the bathroom to get a good look at himself from every angle via mirror.

"Would you stop that? That's annoying." Hibari said shoved the shower curtain roughly aside as he stepped out from the bathtub.

Tsuna shrieked and turned to look at Hibari, "No Hibari-san, _you_ have to please stop doing that." Tsuna gave a disparaging gaze at his feet, "And you're wearing your shoes in the tub!"

Hibari rolled his eyes and replied dryly, "Please, my feet are clean."

"I meant your shoes!"

"_Tsuna_! Your buddies are here!" Iemitsu holler up the stairs.

"Oh no!" Tsuna gasped and scrambled to brush his teeth and wipe his face a second time.

"You already brushed your teeth four times, get going." Hibari crossed his arms irritably and began tapping his foot against the white tiles.

"Shoes, Hibari-san! Shoes!" Tsuna scolded the boogie man through a mouthful of foamy toothpaste, ignoring Hibari's remark. The boogie man only stared back blankly at the frothing white-blue substance in disgust.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said boastingly as his voice drew near the stairs. "Come see me in my uniform!"

"I'll be right there!" Tsuna squawked and spat out his toothpaste into the sink. Hibari gave the white foam a repulsed look as it drained.

He was about to stomp out the bathroom then he remembered. He spun around to face Hibari, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna trudged towards Hibari and pushed the man uselessly towards the bathtub, "Leave! Hurry! I'm about to go!" He couldn't possibly budge the boogie man. He was far too much bigger and stronger than him. The pushing had an equivalent effect of a ant pushing against a brick wall.

Hibari grumbled with an exasperated sigh as he scrambled into the tub and closed the shower curtain behind him.

Satisfied by Hibari's resignation and obvious absence, Tsuna darted out the bathroom, "I'm sorry for making you wait guys." He rushed out as he clambered down the stairs.

"Tenth!" Gokudera pushed his back against the door and watched Tsuna with an admirable look, "Your uniform looks so great on you!"

"Thank you," Tsuna laughed, "Yours looks great on you too, Gokudera-kun."

"Why, thanks Juudaime! It feels great to wear a uniform!" Gokudera nudged Yamamoto angrily and with some spite he glared, "Right jocky?"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed heartedly, "Looks good on you, Tsuna. Like you're meant to wear it."

Tsuna smiled shyly and scratched the base of his neck. "Thanks Yamamoto. You too."

Gokudera scowled, not finding anything wrong with Yamamoto's compliment and resigned in picking a fight with him. For now at least. "Now look at that!" Nana giggled as she walked up to the three boys at the doorway, "You all look so handsome. Why, Tsu-kun looks just like me when I was younger." Tsuna scowled. Usually most moms would say, 'You looks just like your father when he was your age.' He sighed, defeated. He had grown alot more but still was compared to his mom alot. In truth, he looked nothing like his dad at all. Or acted like him (which he was thoroughly grateful for). Nana put her hands on her hips, "I know what you're thinking Tsu-kun," she giggled, "Your thinking I'm calling you a girl, aren't you?" His friends and family laughed at his expression, squabbling about how Tsuna was easily riled up. Hibari watched from the stairs, hand gripping the banister tightly.

_I think I care for you more than I should._

* * *

**A/N:** Is Hibari—starting to have man-_feelings_? Many of you realize—that Tsuna turned twelve here. And no more parties. *shoots foot* Those things are tedious to write with so many characters present.

**MANGA SPOILERS: **The way Byakuran's holding Tsuna—it's like a lover's embrace! D8 It makes me want Hibari to just kill the man. Good god. Uni, you are starting to annoy me. I just don't know why, and I know its not her fault. *sigh* Anyway! Good news; the Acrobaleno are going to be brought back! But couldn't Uni tell Tsuna that earlier? I mean, why did she hide it? See what I mean? I still like her a lot but atm she's really annoying me now.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Okay, to make everything clear; two years passed last chapter. So in other words, Tsuna is now **thirteen** in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: THE ADVENTUROUS WEDDING  
**

By age thirteen, Tsuna had reached the age of puberty. Growing taller, voice going deeper, began to appear attractive. But unlike most boys of his age, Tsuna say things in a different perspective. Staying innocent was unspoken virtue for him and instead of enthusiastically jumping the gun by learning fornication through adult materials like most male individuals would have done at his age, Tsuna simply ignored these pleasures. If said subject would come up, Tsuna would flush, turn away, and politely excuse himself. It was a charm that attracted many.

Hibari and Tsuna were the same, absolutely nothing changed in their relationship. From Hibari's dry comments and Tsuna's stumbling fumbling mannerism. Their topics broadened and maybe it wasn't as awkward as so long ago. You could say that Tsuna still was scared of Hibari. Just a bit. But not as much. Still popped out from the bed sometimes (which reminded Tsuna each time how freaky and unnatural that is even after all these years,) and occasionally the shower, closet, pantry, trashcans, ecetera. In a nutshell, the two were quite comfortable with the present and used to each other's unique presence. The unlikeliest pair of friends, no question about it.

It was a deep secret conflict of feelings and duty. The latter was something of unimportance and Hibari had never once taken the initiative in learning such unbeneficial matters. Hibari learned to gravitate towards Tsuna's giant golden heart. His naïve quirks, his stupidly awkward moments; things so opposite from himself. And Hibari knew it worse of all. It was the start of the boogie man's personal torture, of steadily observing Tsuna grow more enticing each day.

"A _wedding_?" Tsuna gasped, putting a palm against his cheek in disbelief.

Tsuna's mother nodded with a smile, "We received a wedding invitation from Bianchi; Gokudera's older sister. Nice young lady, she's so polite! And beautiful at that!" The young mom said spinning her spoon in her fingers.

"Wow! Gokudera-kun never told me this! I didn't even know Bianchi was going out with someone!"

"The groom's name was unusual. The invitation is on the counter. You wouldn't believe how dark and handsome her fiancé was! My, he was so—"

"Nana!" Iemitsu whined from the living room, "Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not! Just reminiscing about our own wedding." Nana said with a nostalgic smile.

"Oh that's right." Iemitsu said as he entered the kitchen and gather his wife's hands and they began to twirl around the room, "The dancing, the music, your dress—"

"The decorations, the _amazing_ cake, and oh my goodness, those lights—" Nana gasped with delight as Iemitsu suddenly dipped her to the silent beat of tempo.

"—Yes, yes. The best day of our lives." Iemitsu said smiling at the swooning Nana in his arms.

"Wow," Tsuna said as pictured a scene of his beautifully white-gowned mother and charming prince-like dad flitted about a finely elegant ballroom filled with friends watching in envy at the two's true love. He placed his cheeks in his hands and leaned over the counter, "Sound like fun."

"That's right, Tsu-kun!" Nana said slapping Iemitsu playfully, "You've never been to one before!"

"It's life-changing," Iemitsu clipped in with excitement, "When you see the bride and groom kiss, it feels like 'Wow, one day I'm going to be like that.'"

Tsuna continued to observe his parents as Iemitsu turned on some slow dance music and scooped up Nana again. And suddenly, Tsuna wasn't there. Like they were together in the kitchen (or in their wild imaginiation, a ballroom,) all alone with the one person they could spend forever with. "So, if I ever get married, what would you two say?" Tsuna asked over their dream cloud.

"Well, as long it's the person you feel the most for," Nana said wistfully, lost in their small ballroom kitchen.

"And as long as that person loves you back," Iemitsu carried on, leading Nana's feet with his.

"Then honestly," Nana finished, "We wouldn't care otherwise."

Tsuna nodded, staring at his loving parents before moving to invitation on the counter. It was an elegant card with fine golden writing. It was in another language, most likely Italian since that was where Gokudera was from, but there was some translation at the bottom,

'_You are cordially invited to_

_celebrate the wedding of_

_**Reborn**__ and __**Bianchi**_

_On Tuesday afternoon,_

_June the 2__nd_

_at four o'clock _

_at the western chapel down at the _

_Kokosai outskirts_.'

Reborn? Unusual name, just like his mother had said. He pictured it, Bianchi, in a white beautiful gown running down the aisle to jump in her faceless fiancé's arms. It was hard to imagine, Bianchi always seemed to be the single, beautiful untouchable woman that loved played hard to get. But to tie the knot—Bianchi must really love this person. With an excited jitter shooting up his spine, he nearly ripped his pocket clear off at the speed he fished his phone out. He had gotten a cellphone a few months back around the time school started. A simple skinny, light green flip phone with a pale yellow strap. He dialed Gokudera's number and waited with one foot hopping to the other with impatience. Finally, Gokudera answered.

"_Tenth?_"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said his name with relief and excitement, "You didn't tell me your older sister was getting married!"

"_Oh_ that!" Gokudera exclaimed then rebutted himself with a palm greeting his forehead with enthusiasm before answering, "_I'm sorry, Tenth! I forgot to tell you and Yamamoto! But probably, he's gotten the invitation right now_."

"It's alright," Tsuna forgiving quickly before Gokudera began inflicting self-hurt, "Tell me, how is Bianchi right now?"

"_She's fine, she's daydreaming a lot lately. I don't mind though. I actually like the guy she's marrying_."

"Really?" Tsuna stopped his tittering momentarily in surprise. Tsuna had always struck Gokudera to be the type of brother that would hate his older sister's boyfriend and be totally against the wedding. "What's he like?"

"_He's absolutely amazing!_" Tsuna eyebrows shot up his hairline. It wasn't everyday you hear Gokudera complimenting anyone besides Tsuna, "_He can take care of himself pretty well. I trust my sister in his hands. He's crazy strong too!_"

Tsuna smiled into the receiver. Probably not as strong as Hibari-san. There was no one stronger than Hibari-san. "I see. He sounds nice."

"_Quite. Very acceptable type for my sister_."

"That's very good to hear, Gokudera-kun. Ah, well, I gotta go now. Make sure you give Yamamoto a call about this soon!"

"_Ah…oh…right_." Gokudera agreed reluctantly.

"I'll see you at school. And maybe you can help me pick out a wedding gift later."

"_Alright!_" Gokudera brightened up, "_I'll see you at school, Tenth! Have a good night!_"

"You too." Tsuna hung up quickly and turned to his parents. Still dancing around the kitchen. Tsuna sighed. It couldn't be helped. His parents were going to be like that for a while longer. Guess he'll have to whip up something for himself now.

By the time it was June 2nd, Tsuna was so excited, and the air in his room was nearly suffocating under his happiness. He decided to bring Hibird with him and told his parents that Hibird was a school experiment and was going to be in a cage as they drove there. Not that the bird was entirely thrilled about it, but complied because Tsuna asked nicely. Hibari hasn't come around for a bit so he hadn't had the change to tell him about the wedding, but as long as Hibird was with him he guess he was okay.

Scrambling in the car, with the cage in his arms, Iemitsu turned in his seat to look at Tsuna. "Look sharp, boy! It's an important time of Bianchi's life!"

Tsuna gulped, praying he wouldn't screw up it up somehow. He fingered with his bowtie. And smiled at Hibird. The bird chirped back. It was oblivious as to where they were going, but he was pretty sure that his friend was going to have fun too.

The location of the chapel was a bit far, and it was nowhere near Tsuna could walk on foot. But the beautiful architecture was worth it. It was probably the closest 'Italian-like' chapel they could find here in Namimori. Upon closer inspection in the crowd pouring into the church, was Gokudera and Yamamoto passing out brochures to the guests. Once the car parked, Immediately, Tsuna released Hibird from its cage and ran towards his friends. His mom and dad would do whatever. Greet adults they knew, maybe. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" He said waving his hands in the air to catch their attention.

When his friends turned to look, Tsuna faltered in footsteps in disbelief. He had never, ever seen his friends look so dressed up before. Yamamoto usually wore athletic clothes like jerseys, shorts, etc. And never, had he ever seen _Gokudera _in a bow tie occasion. Being the instinctive rebel he was, even his uniform wasn't worn right.

Yamamoto was the first to break the silence, "Wow! That looks great on you, Tsuna! Never even know you owned a suit!"

Annoyed that he was beaten to the punch, Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto before jumping in front of Tsuna and taking his hands, "Tenth! You look very handsome! You're so radiating that I feel like I can't stand to look away for more than a second!"

"O-Oh." Tsuna said, face heating up at the compliment. He quickly answered Yamamoto's remark to hide the embarrassment, "Well, my mom brought me to a suit store a little after we got the invitation. It's still new, so it feels a bit stiff."

"It's alright," Gokudera said with utmost care, "New suits feel like that all the time. But probably by the end of today, you'll wear it out enough for it to be comfortable."

Tsuna stared at Gokudera with silent regard, "Gokudera-kun, do you wear suits often?"

"Oh yes!" Gokudera said huffing proudly at himself for capturing Tsuna's attention. "Almost all the time!"

"Really?" Yamamoto said, staring at Gokudera as if he never seen him before. "How come me and Tsuna has never seen you in one before?"

"Oh well, you just aren't there." Gokudera said politely to Yamamoto as he could muster under Tsuna's presence. "Oh! Right, I should show you to my sister and Reborn-san." Yamamoto and Tsuna nodded enthusiastically as Gokudera began walking around the church, "Follow me, okay? First, we need to see my sister. She wanted to see you and Tenth."

Dodging the eccentrically naked cherub statues and equally eccentric blooming flowers, the three friends made their way through the garden. Tsuna took this moment to speak up, "Gokudera-kun, what is this garden for?"

"Oh, after the wedding we're going to toast here." Gokudera paused a moment to swat a branch away, "See over there? That's where the cake and champagne is."

Yamamoto and Tsuna stared in awe as the passed the five white layered cake. Yamamoto tilted his head in wonder, "I wonder how they keep it up like that."

Gokudera huffed smugly with a shrug as he marveled how stupid Yamamoto could be, "It's all about the balance, jock." Tsuna's face grew warm, having wondered the same exact thing in secret. They entered through the back door, made of glass and white wood. After a brief few turns they entered the actual chapel, where people were already taking their seats in the pews. Tsuna gasped at the amazing grandeur of the church. It was just like his mom said, the amazing cake, the beautiful lights and decorations! The three walked quickly, dodging the busy chefs as they made their way past through the narrow hallway carrying mouth-watering dishes.

"Here." Gokudera said quietly to his friends before knocking on the door, "Hey, are you in there?" Tsuna heart pounded in his chest during the brief silence. White dress…White dress…What does it look like? What does it feel like?

"Yes, come in." Came Bianchi's muffed reply, almost making Tsuna collapse in anxiety.

Gokudera stepped in first, with a 'Yo sis,' and Yamamoto laughed quietly at Tsuna's expression before grabbing the smaller boy by one shoulder and urging him in the room. Timidly, Tsuna stepped into the bright room and gasped audibly at Bianchi.

She was everything he had imagined. The beautiful layers of pearl gown and for once, Bianchi's hair was pulled up and was clipped behind her veil. She held crème colored flowers giving a warm smile that immediately put Tsuna's guard down. Calm down, he berated himself, it's just Bianchi!

"Bianchi, you l-l-look so…" Tsuna's mouth went dry before he could continue.

Yamamoto finished for him, "Wow! You look pretty! Congratulations! Tying the knot! Wow!"

"I know," Bianchi said softly, "I can hardly believe it. I can hardly believe it's finally happening."

Bianchi smiled at Tsuna before turning to her brother, "Hayato, can you take Takeshi out for a bit? I'd like to speak to Tsuna myself."

Tsuna tried to send a Gokudera a plea of help telepathically with his eyes but it went clearly unnoticed. With a salute, Gokudera roughly grabbed the amused Yamamoto by the arm and dragged him outside, slamming the door behind them. Why does Gokudera never stay when he actually needs him?

The door closed, and Tsuna already felt the awkward come over him. Bianchi laughed and commented quietly, "He's nicer to me today."

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to comment back. He kept his eyes to the floor, he felt hot under the collar as the silence stretched on. Oh gosh, he never said that Bianchi was beautiful. He never said it! That's why she wanted him alone so he would say it! Oh god what had he done? Quick! He needs to say it now!

"Tsuna—"

"B-Bianchi I think you're really, really beautiful! I-I'm sorry I couldn't say it earlier! I-I couldn't believe that someone could look so pretty! So you can bring Gokudera and Yamamoto back in, it's totally alright! I never had anything against you because I think that today is your special day and I could never ruin a special day, I'm totally sorry—oh god, I'm probably ruining it for you now! I'm sorry, but I still think you're pretty and beautiful if that helps." He literally threw up words at Bianchi's feet.

For a short moment, Bianchi looked deeply surprised. Then slowly, her surprised turned into one of warmth, "Thank you, Tsuna. But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Huh?" Tsuna squeaked in confusion.

"That's right. Actually, I need your help."

"You—You need _my_ help?" Tsuna repeated carefully.

"Yes. You see, my bridesmaids aren't here right now, they're out organizing the guests, preparing the food. They gave me space. Usually they do that for brides because it gives them time to think. In other words, they left me alone to think of my decisions. And really, I need company. I want you to hear me out."

"_Me_? I can't—I mean—I can but what good can I do?"

"Tsuna," Bianchi said snapped impatiently, temporarily going back to the Bianchi he knew and loved, "Do shut up and listen to me."

"Okay." He said quickly taking a chair and bringing it closer to Bianchi.

For a short moment, Bianchi and he sat in silence, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up in surprise. The way Bianchi had said his name just now sounded…sad. He smiled unarmingly, "Yes, Bianchi?"

"I was wondering…" Bianchi swallow thickly, "Have you ever fallen in love before?"

Well, he didn't expect that. He blinked owlishly at the older girl, and Tsuna blushed. Sitting up straighter and adjusting his scarf, Tsuna asked softly, "Why do you need to know?"

"I was just wondering…" Bianchi said thoughtfully, "I guess you're still very young, and love takes more time than that…but…" She trailed off, putting a finger to her lips in thought, "Well, you _are_ young. I'm not sure if you can follow me here."

Tsuna worried his bottom lip, "Of course I can follow, Bianchi!" He's never actually fallen in love, sure—there were occasional crushes, but nothing as deep as love. Even the word made Tsuna's hands turn clammy and accumulated perspiration began to gather at the back of his neck at its mention.

"Well, okay, let's see if you can really keep up." The beautiful woman smirked, "I think, my theory is that love isn't something you can feel coming. I had always thought that you could sense it somehow, like something changed about you. But you don't. Strange isn't it?" Bianchi sighed at Tsuna confused face, "But you see, you deal with yourself everyday. You think you see yourself everyday, but in the end it takes another person to tell you, 'Hey, there's something different about you today'."

"Bianchi, I honestly don't understand what you're talking about."

"Listen okay? You can't feel it, or know it just yet but you can fall in love with anyone. Someone you hate, someone you care about, even someone you fear."

Tsuna stilled. He slowly turned to look at Bianchi, "Even someone I'm afraid of?"

"Yes," Bianchi said heavily, relieved that Tsuna finally understood something. "That's why, no matter what happens, no matter what that person does, just know that that person will love you just the same."

They stared at each other for a moment. Tsuna registered the words a bit, wondering just _what the heck_ they were actually talking about. It sounded like…Bianchi was warning him. Just as he was about to ask the bride to elaborate on what she had just told him, there was a knock at the door.

"Aneki! I have to take Tenth now!"

"Yeah, go ahead." Bianchi said to the door before turning to Tsuna, "Remember what I said. Oh, you never met my fiance have you? You'd get along well, I'm sure of it."

"Um. Sure. Yeah." Tsuna said quickly before he turned around, "Oh, um, congratulations, Bianchi." He sped out the room, wanting to hit himself. He knew Bianchi was trying to tell him something rather important, but he was too stupid to understand abstract things!

Gokudera smiled at Tsuna before taking the lead, "We need to visit Reborn-san. I have something to say to him too."

"So what was that about?" Yamamoto said as he hooked an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Gokudera turned to look quietly at the two behind him, silently listening in. Yamamoto laughed, "It was kinda quiet in there. Were you helping her adjust her dress?"

"Y-Yamamoto! You know she has bridesmaids for that!" Tsuna said defensively, face alight.

"Just kidding, Tsuna! Hahaha!"

"Quiet, you stupid jock! We're near Reborn-san's room!"

Ah, that's right. Tsuna thought with a smile. He had yet to meet the groom that Gokudera respected and Bianchi loved. A million types of guys flew through Tsuna's broad imagination. Dark and handsome was what his mom had said. Dangerous type? Stoic type? Maybe the quiet and really nice guy?

The nerves weren't as bad as when he approached Bianchi's room. He was insanely curious as to what kind of man could earn the affection of both the dangerous Gokudera siblings. "We're here." Gokudera announced before knocking three times. "Reborn-san! It's me, Hayato! I've brought some friends to meet you!"

"Bring them in." Replied a deep voice. Deeper than Tsuna expected but nervously followed Yamamoto in. What he saw nearly made him collapse in fright. He let out an audible gasp and blinked erratically, as if it would make the man in the room go away. His back banged against the wall loudly, causing Gokudera to quickly move to his side and ask the usual ten questions of 'Are you alright?' to which, as usual, he would ignore as he collected his thoughts.

There were three men. One was a smiley blond man leaning against the window sill, much older than Tsuna. The second man, who he could only assume was Reborn, seeing as he was dressed more formally than the other men in the room and had a white rose in his front pocket. Across the groom was Hibari. The blond man, stood up and helped Tsuna to his feet. "Hey kid, are you alright? Anything wrong?"

Shoving the nice helpful blond man aside, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, "Tenth! Tenth! Answer me! What's wrong?" He shook him meaningfully, "_Tenth_!"

"Ten-Tenth you say?" The blond man repeated slowly. In a quick second the questioning look in his eyes disappeared and he smiled at Tsuna. The smile seemed to slap Tsuna out of his confusion and his face heated up in embarrassment. Oh geez, he just made a fool out of himself in front of the groom. The groom in question, was smirking at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. Hibari stared indifferently at him.

"G-Gokudera-kun! I'm alright! Please stop already!" Tsuna said, grabbing Gokudera's hands and pulling them away.

"Whoa, Tsuna man, you okay?" Yamamoto said, putting a hand to Tsuna's back.

"What-What was that though? You just suddenly—suddenly collapsed! Do you feel ill?"

"No!" Tsuna shrieked at Gokudera's wandering hands as he moved towards him again. He coughed and smiled at Gokudera-kun, "It was nothing. I thought I saw something."

"Oh. Alright. If you say so, Tenth." Gokudera said understandingly. He turned to Reborn, "Oh! Reborn-san, this is Tenth. And this is a baseball jock."

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto said good-naturedly as he put his hands behind his head.

Tsuna almost didn't speak, still horrified at how totally rude and embarrassingly awkward he was just now. "M-My name's Sawada Tsuna."

"I'm Reborn." He said briefly, nodding his head towards them. "This is Dino. And that mean man over there sulking is Hibari." Tsuna smiled behind his hands.

"Hey there, Tsuna." Dino said shaking his limp hand, "Nice to meet ya."

"N-Nice to meet you too…Dino-san." Tsuna replied weakly.

Tsuna turned to Hibari. "N—" He hesitated a bit before holding a hand up in a awkward wave, "Nice to meet you, Hibari-san."

Hibari only grunted back, "Herbivore." Tsuna sent a secret smile to the boogie man, to which he only returned only a acknowledging glance.

Tsuna smiled timidly at Reborn. "W-Well, hello, Reborn-san I just met up with Bianc—"

"—What did you call him?" Gokudera shrieked over Tsuna's greeting. He raised a fist and took three steps closer. "_Herbivore_? I'll kill you!" Tsuna paled, his throat closing up. Uh oh. He never thought that Gokudera would explode so soon. Especially at _Hibari_ of all people! He's going to get killed!

"Chill, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said laughing, holding Gokudera back. Hibari only stared at Gokudera's enraged face with a almost-mocking smirk on his face.

"Gokudera." Reborn said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. "Tsuna was talking to me."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry." Gokudera said almost immediately, but softly and took a step away from Hibari. Tsuna's mouth dropped. How come when _he_ did that Gokudera always asks questions? Or worse, on some occasions, he only got louder.

"Go on, Tsuna." Reborn said smirking.

"He—Hello, Reborn-san—"

"Reborn is fine."

"R-Reborn. Hi. I just met with Bianchi." He swallowed thickly, "I don't think she says she really loves you." Tsuna this time, actually slapped himself and attempted to correct his earlier statement quickly, "I mean, I think that she said that she really loves you. Wait…no. I—she said—that—"

"I get it." Reborn said, holding up a hand to stop Tsuna from embarrassing himself further. Dino was struggling to keep his laughter to himself. He leaned against the window, staring off in the horizon in desperation to distract himself from how funny he found Tsuna. "We should get going. I need to get out there soon." He stood up and stopped in front of Tsuna. Reborn scrutinized Tsuna, with a thumb under his chin. "Hey Hibari."

Hibari looked at Reborn.

"Is this him?" Tsuna blinked at the rather unusual question. Had Reborn heard about him from Hibari? And Hibari _voluntarily _talked about him? Reborn slowly bent down, stared deep into Tsuna's evasive eyes and patted his messy mass of hair. Straightening, Reborn pressed his suit flat with his hands and walked out the room with a relaxed posture. You would've never guess that was the man getting married.

Dino quickly followed, and waved as he pasted, "See you guys later, yeah?"

Hibari slowly rose from his chair and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't give Tsuna or the others any sign of acknowledgement. It disappointed the boy a bit, but he should act unfazed or else his friends would notice something was wrong. He turned towards the boys, "We should get going too."

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed, "Let's go."

Still grumbling about Hibari, Gokudera followed his friends out to the pews.

After the exchanging of vows, Tsuna felt blessed to see such true love finally unite. When Bianchi and Reborn kissed, he couldn't contain the deep happiness that bloomed in his chest show on his face. It was so amazing, seeing such a scene, just as his parents said. Nana had whispered into his ear at that exact moment when cheers and applauding, "Just like I said right?"

"Yeah," He had whispered back, wiping a tear away discreetly. Gokudera was up next to the new couple, completely tear-free. He wondered how Gokudera could be so strong. Especially, when he was Bianchi's sister! Tsuna was crying even though he didn't even know Bianchi that well enough! He took a peek at Yamamoto, sitting with his dad a few rows in front of them. Yamamoto was standing, clapping and whooping loudly. Haru and Kyoko, along with Ryohei, was cheering themselves at their own spot. He wished he could go to Gokudera, he looked a bit unsure on the stand.

As soon as the cheering died, the pews were slowly emptied into the back garden, just like Gokudera had said. Now that they were here with perfect permission, and not sneaking around, Yamamoto and he finally took great examination on the cake. Up close, it looked more towering and oh so intimidating than it had a few meters away as they snooped past. Yamamoto laughed, saying he wasn't even sure if he wanted to eat it, because it looked like it was so carefully made. The low murmur of chatter died down as Reborn stood up from his seat and tapped his wine glass with a spoon gently. The quiet shimmer of the resonating glass caught the guests attention and turned their eyes to Reborn.

"I'd like to thank you all personally for coming but that would take far too long." At this statement, the crowd let out some collective laughter before Reborn continued again, "So I'm thanking you now. I feel blessed today, being married to the woman I love and I can now stay with her for the rest of my life." At this, Bianchi stood up and hooked an arm around Reborn's waist, smiling softly.

"Thank you, my friends, my family." Bianchi turned to give Gokudera a wink, to which said boy's face reddened and craned his neck craftily to hide it, "For giving me your blessings. I honestly can't believe this is happening but I'm sure you all can." The crowd laughed. "So let's eat now!"

With a slow rush, the guests stood up and formed a line around the table of food. Being so hungry, Yamamoto eagerly took up a paper plate and plastic fork and left Tsuna on his own. Tsuna decided to look for Gokudera. He was around here somewhere and he wanted to see if he was alright. Getting up from his seat, he made his way through the crowd towards Bianchi. It was difficult to get her attention because of all the picture-taking. But he managed.

"Bianchi!" He said loud enough to be heard over the camera shutters. The bride turned to squint at Tsuna through the blinding lights, "Have you seen Gokudera-kun?"

"Over there!" She managed to say, over the drowning sounds of camera clicking. He trailed her pointed finger to Gokudera, standing awkwardly by a eccentric stand made of white roses. He forced his way to Gokudera, grunting uncomfortably when a man ran into his shoulder. Gokudera's expression was a bit unreadable, and Tsuna had second thoughts before speaking.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Tenth! Is there something you need?" Gokudera instantly lightened up at seeing Tsuna, even going as far as to straighten his back from his slump and smile widely.

"Gokudera-kun, I was wondering if _you_ needed something. You looked a little…I don't know, something…at the stand earlier."

For a moment Gokudera was silent. Giving a giant sigh, Gokudera slumped against the wall behind him. "Tenth, you sure can read through me…"

_Actually, it wasn't _that_ difficult to see all that fidgeting up there…_ "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually, I'm a bit unsure." Gokudera said slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Bianchi…now that she's married…what's going to happen now?" Gokudera's slump slid down until his butt hit the ground. He drew his legs closer, almost in a fetal position.

"Like what?" Tsuna said almost hysterically. He never seen Gokudera like this. He quickly sunk next to his friend, trying to keep eye contact.

"My sister thinks I can hold out on my own from now on, heck, even I know that."

Tsuna blinked in confusion, "Then…what's the problem?"

Gokudera blushed.

"You're going to miss her." Tsuna confirmed with a small laugh.

"_No_!" Gokudera said too quickly, making Tsuna jump. He apologized then muttered, "…Yes."

Tsuna smiled, patting Gokudera on the back softly. Gokudera was just too cute. He just wouldn't admit how much he really really loves his sister. "Maybe you should talk to Bianchi about this. Something good can happen."

Gokudera scowled at the sky in thought. "Maybe. Thanks, Tenth, I'll think about it." They sat the for awhile, maybe about three minutes, watching the crowd move around the grand table.

"Hey you. Herbivore."

At the sound of the new voice, the two friends looked up. Hibari, still intimidating as ever, stared back. For a second, Gokudera stayed quiet, not registering that he was talking to Tsuna. Because such a greeting would be unbecoming to call Tsuna. But after connecting two and two, the easily tempered boy hissed.

"_You_! How dare you—"

"I gotta go Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna interrupted and cheerfully stood up with a high stretch on his tip-toes. "I'll see you in a bit!"

"Ah. Uh. Sure, Tenth." Gokudera replied politely, momentarily distracted.

The brown haired boy quickly bounced away, knowing Hibari would surely follow. After walking a few meters away Tsuna spun around, hoping the boogie man was already at his heels but was disappointed by lack of anybody behind him. At closer inspection through the waves of people to where he had left Gokudera, he could see why. Hibari was talking to Gokudera. After saying a quick quip (and knowing him, probably nothing nice), Hibari immediately turned away and started making his way to where Tsuna was watching.

"You _bastard_!" Tsuna heard Gokudera say to Hibari's back. Upon immediately insulting him, Gokudera tried to pursue the boogie man, only to run right into a wall of people. "Hey! Get out of my way! You bastard! Where are you?"

Tsuna stared with great incredulity as Hibari came up to him, looking triumphant. "What did you _say_?"

"Nothing of your concern. Let's go."

"O-Ok." Upon Tsuna's confirmation, Hibari took the lead and walked ahead of the brown haired boy. Wasn't Hibari supposed to stay _hidden_? Why was he out here? All, flouncing around and showing himself to normal people? This train of thought let Tsuna take initiative, "Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered on his tiptoes to futilely reach the man's ears.

"What?" Hibari grunted, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"Why are you _out_ here? Aren't people not allowed to see?"

Hibari replied aloofly, "I'm a guest here, like you. I have every right to be here."

"How do you know Reborn-san?" Tsuna whispered, soon, he got tired of tip toeing along the boogie man and held onto Hibari's shoulder to stoop him down to his own level.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Hibari sighed, kicking a rock away.

_Because I barely ask enough!_ Tsuna thought, rolling his eyes, he would let it go for now. It was obvious Hibari didn't want to talk about this. Again. "Well anyway, we should get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I'll get it." Hibari replied, removing Tsuna's appendage from his shoulder, "Sit _right there_," the boogie man hissed, pointing at a lone bench, "And don't _move_."

"I won't, I won't!" Tsuna said defensively and to prove his point, he sat deftly and smiled innocently at the man. Satisfied, Hibari grabbed a plate and put two kabobs and a spoonful of steamed rice. Purposely avoiding the crowd by taking the long way around the table, Hibari sat on the bench next to Tsuna.

"Here," Hibari said, pushing it towards the boy.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Hibari replied smoothly.

Tsuna scowled and bit down hard on the kabob, pulling a tomato off the stick with a slide of his teeth. He chewed and swallowed, and apparently the boogie man meanwhile was on the look out for anything dangerous; like a good sentry he always was.

A familiar twitter and Hibird's small yellow body flew into view. Hibari looked up and held his hand out, "I see you've brought it." Tsuna realized belatedly he was actually praising him, "Good." Hibird landed on Hibari's palm, hopping and twittering in joy upon seeing his other older friend.

Taking a clump of rice, Tsuna set it down between them. "Here you go, Hibird. I think rice is okay for you to eat."

Hibird swooped down and plucked at the small clump before swallowing one by one. Tsuna smiled to himself as he chewed thoughtfully on a piece of beef, unable to believe that he was out in public with Hibari and Hibird together. He had always dreamed of it but Tsuna knew better. It was an unmentioned rule that Hibari should stay away whenever Tsuna was surrounded by people. But now, at a wedding of all things, Tsuna felt…or, well, he could pretend that Hibari was normal. Just a normal friend eating, sitting and laughing (that was part of his imagination too,) with him.

"Look." Hibari said, pointing to the middle of the tables lazily.

Tsuna looked, and was surprised to see Bianchi and Reborn together. "What's going on?" He asked, putting his plate aside and standing on his tip toes to see over the heads.

"The bride and groom are to take the first dance."

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, then sighed dreamily, "This is just what my parents told me! The dancing and lights! I wonder what its like…"

For a moment, Hibari was silent.

"Come here."

Reluctantly, Tsuna took his eyes off the preparing couple. "What is it, Hibari-san?"

Without answering, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and tugged him towards himself, making the boy squeak. The boogie man turned to Hibird, "You. You may eat his plate." Hibari said, pointing at the abandoned kabob next to the bird. Hibird hopped happily and enthusiastically abandoned the clump of rice for the available delicacy.

"Hey! I was going to eat that, you know!" Tsuna protested at first, but then quickly sighed in resignment. If Hibird wanted it then he wouldn't mind. Hibari tugged Tsuna harder towards the gardens, "H-Hibari-san! We're going to miss the dance! The dance, Hibari-san!"

Hibari smirked at Tsuna, "We're not going to miss out much. We're doing the same thing pretty much."

"_What_?" Tsuna squawked, desperately trying to free his hand. He definitely didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"We're pissing the infant off."

Tsuna let his incredulity show, staring at the boogie man, doubting his sanity, "What are you talking about, Hibari-san?"

Hibari didn't answer, only muttering about how stupid Tsuna could ever possibly be. He shoved the unsuspecting Tsuna through a wall of shrubbery, to which Tsuna squealed indulgently. Hibari emerged out of the green mess after him, with a lot more dignity than Tsuna had managed. "Hibari-san! What if you tore my suit?" Hibari only huffed exasperatedly and grabbed Tsuna's hand again and leaded him, this time more gently, through more walls of shrubs. Tsuna swatted at the offending leaves, sputtering when a small branch flipped and hit the inside of his nose. Finally, they reached a small clearing. There were flowers surrounding the small cobblestone center with lights hanging over a white-painted wooden arch. Tsuna could distinctly hear music from hidden speakers. In fact, this place…remind him of…"Doesn't this remind you of that garden in Shibikawa zoo?"

"Exactly." Hibari confirmed. He turned to Tsuna, taking both of his hands in his own and walked backwards. "I've made my decision."

"Err. About what?" Tsuna asked, realizing they stopped in front of the middle of the cobblestone center.

"You're so stupid." Hibari said bluntly. "But that's already been established. I've gotten used to it." Taking Tsuna's hands, he wrung them around his own neck.

_Oh _god_. Don't tell me this position…_ Hibari smirked at Tsuna's expression, acknowledging that the brown-haired boy finally realized what they were about to do. But just in case, because Tsuna really is undeniably naïve, "We're dancing."

"You can't be serious!" Tsuna shrieked, face inflaming a deeper red.

"You did wanted to know what is to have the first dance."

"Yeah, at my _own_ wedding, Hibari-san! Bianchi is going to _kill_ me if she finds out!"

"Quiet, herbivore. The music is starting."

**(AN: Please play_ 百年後_ by_ 柴咲コウ_, please remove the spaces here; http :/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v=mHEf-x1OQWo)**

Slowly, they began to move. Until Tsuna stopped Hibari with a tug of his suit's lapel, "Wait, Hibari-san. If we're really going to do this, I want you to know that I-I really, _really_ can't dance." With a smirk, Hibari slid his hands around Tsuna's waist and lifted him, Tsuna squeaked, his hold around Hibari's shoulders tightened. Gently, Hibari put Tsuna's feet atop his own. Tsuna gasped, "Hibari-san! I'm going to get your shoes dirty!"

"Stop complaining, herbivore."

Tsuna shut his mouth with a click, his face felt so hot that it had gone numb. It was certainly awkward, he didn't know where to look. He decided on resting his cheek on Hibari's chest and slammed his eyes closed. He felt like a kid, the way Hibari babied him, especially when they danced like this. His feet stop of his. It felt like a daughter-father dance although the pair was so much far from that soft of family relationship. If this is what friends are supposed to do then he hoped to god that he would never, ever repeat this event with Gokudera or Yamamoto. Also, he could imagine the consequences if Gokudera would ever so find out that Hibari spent more time with Tsuna than he did.

To think of it, Tsuna thought with a blush, Hibari was always constantly with him. Even when Tsuna himself didn't know.

Ever since he met Hibari, he had always felt safe. Well, that was an understatement. Maybe he felt too safe sometimes and Hibari's methods of protecting him were a bit over the top, but it was nice to know that someone cared for him as much as Hibari did. Even if it went into the stalker-like extremities. But he knew better than that. Hibari was anything but a stalker. He was kind, only to Tsuna and sometimes to Hibird, and very diligent in his work. He was the complete opposite of his dad too, dark, scary, and overall very very odd, even odder. Hibari was…anything but normal. And maybe, Tsuna thought as Hibari twirled them both, that was what Tsuna wanted all along. Something out of the ordinary. His normal life was boring. But when Hibari came, he felt that something special and exciting had come into his life even though at first he wanted the boogie man to go away. He felt like one of those characters in stories where they were displeased about their life until some magical calling turns their whole world upside down. But if anything, he was glad Hibari was with him. You could say, that Hibari was his fairy or wizard, whatever. The thing in his life that made it spicy and exciting. Adventurous. Despite all the times Tsuna could've been killed, one word could describe it. Adventurous.

Life with Hibari was adventurous. And Tsuna, he smiled at Hibari and the older man returned it only briefly before putting on a scowl in embarrassment, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hibari."

Immediately, they stopped to a violent halt. Tsuna opened his eyes to turn towards the intruding voice. His heart nearly dropped to his stomach in a mixture of surprise and horror. It was Reborn, looking very menacing even though he was a few meters away. Well, they succeeded in Hibari's earlier wish. "Hibari, I demand you release that boy now." Tsuna looked at Hibari in panic. _What should we do?_ Tsuna tried signaling Hibari with his eyes. _Should we let go of eachother? Like _now?

Hibari only gave Reborn a leveled stare. "Why should I?" Tsuna nearly had a heart attack at the cold glare Reborn gave in reply. T-This man is so scary! This wasn't at all like the Reborn he had met in the chapel earlier…That man was cool and collected. But was that enough? Hibari was stronger than three elephants combined! There's no way that Reborn would last a second against this man!

"This will never work out Hibari. You know that. Now let Tsuna go or else I'll shoot you through the head." Reborn reached into his pockets and Tsuna heard a loud click of a gun's safety being unlocked.

"I'd like to see you try, infant." Hibari hissed, slowly raising a tonfa. Tsuna turned to stare at it. Where the heck did that come from?

"Don't call me that Hibari. I'm warning you." Reborn fished the gun out of his pocket and aimed it towards Hibari's forehead.

He had to stop this! Reborn was going to get hurt! "R-Reborn-san. Please, I'm alright. Hibari-san didn't do anything—"

"Not yet he won't." Reborn said slowly. "It's only a matter of time before he tries."

Tsuna flinched away in shock. How dare he! He doesn't know Hibari like he does! He felt angry at Bianchi's husband. Even if Reborn was Hibari's acquaintance, he doesn't know Hibari like Tsuna did. Hibari was nice in his own way. "Reborn! Hibari-san would never, ever do anything to hurt me!"

Reborn ignored Tsuna. "Hibari. Don't do this."

"I'll do what I want."

"Fine." Reborn spat, shoving the gun back in his holster. Tsuna nearly slumped against Hibari in relief. "But I warned you."

Reborn turned his heel abruptly, and strided away angrily. "Wow." Tsuna sighed. "That's a relief. I thought he was going to get hurt."

Hibari smirked and patted Tsuna's head, "He was about to. But he knew better."

"I feel bad though," Tsuna said softly. "I think he was mad because we took the first dance."

"No." Hibari said, lifting Tsuna to place him back onto the cobblestone floor, "He was mad for a different reason."

Tsuna was silent for a moment, thinking of the possible reasons. He hummed and furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know. What was he mad about?"

"Don't hurt yourself over it." Hibari pushed a knuckle to Tsuna's scalp as he walked on ahead.

"Hibari-san! Wait for me!" Tsuna scrambled off, running to keep up with Hibari, abandoning the beautiful lights and dancing. Maybe they'll do it again some other time.

Tsuna didn't know that it would be the first and last for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:** Hibari is currently PMSing. Anyway—This chapter nearly killed me. It was so hard conveying Hibari's revealed feelings but keeping it in-character. It's driving me crazy. I rewrote this for about five times before I finally jumbled them together into this killer. By the way, Tsuna's phone actually does exist. I saw it in this one episode. I think it was during the Acrobaleno trials in the anime and his phone was sitting on his desk by the window. It was a light baby green flip phone with simple yellow strap. I'm perspective, I know.

**ABOUT THE SONG:** The song, _**百年後 **_by _**柴咲コウ **_cannot be found on youtube by its romanji name which is 'Hyakunen-go' by 'Shibasaki Kou'. Hyakunen-go means 'A Hundred Years Later' I may not understand the lyrics REALLY good, but I think it's a song of longing.

**MANGA SPOILERS: **Well, we started on a new arc under my nose! I absolutely have fallen in love with Enma. He's really nice, but I have a feeling there is some dark and sinister things behind these new transfer students. I gag at the thought of that new Hibari pairing—what was it? That Liquidation Committee girl? I bet someone out there is going to make a fic of those two. /gag and the hand scene with Enma and Tsuna was SO gay. And extremely cute. /slaps self/ NO! I must remain loyal to 1827!

I've decided, after the next chapter the real story begins. Yes that's right. There is a big plot to this. Finally we're there. And remember! Any mistakes you spot, please PM me and we'll work it out!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

When he and Hibari returned, he realized that the bride and groom had already cut the cake and everyone was already packing the food away. Tsuna never got the chance to actually sit down and try the food. But his parents reassured him, promising to at least bring some leftovers home with them. Before he jumped into the car Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera, he had followed him to the car, and said, "Gokudera-kun, aren't you going to stay with Bianchi?"

"No, Tenth." He replied with a shake of his head, "They're going on the honeymoon." Gokudera's eyes were downcast.

"Wait…then…that means you're going to be alone?"

For a moment Gokudera was silent, then looked at Tsuna through his eyelashes, and let out a soft, "Yes."

Without another word, Tsuna tugged Gokudera into the car and closed the car door. Yamamoto was already at his side, they were giving him a ride home too. Tsuna smiled at his two friends, "Let's have a sleepover at my house."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the car felt lighter. "That sounds good." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera only smiled in gratefully.

Getting home, Tsuna engorged himself in the wedding leftovers. He finally got to eat a full kabob and eat some cake. Tsuna was pretty distracted the whole time though. He thought of Reborn, the man Gokudera and Bianchi absolutely adored. Tsuna questioned the sibling's sanity. Because, really, that man was so rude! And also he noticed when he came back alone without Hibari, Reborn sent him looks. Well fine. Let him look! Tsuna thought angrily as he stabbed at his slice of cake, he was unnerved that Reborn would ever think that Hibari would hurt him. Sure he looked scary, but Hibari is not and could never be a bad person!

Yamamoto was observing him slowly massacre his slice and laughed.

Tsuna's parents had brought home three slices out of the five-layered cake. He looked at Gokudera, who was playing with his own piece. Not as quite as slaying it as Tsuna was earlier, but slowly torturing it just the same. Gokudera was probably still a bit upset about Bianchi and Reborn. Tsuna took his cup of milk and downed it to craftily hide his scrutiny.

"Hey, Tenth?"

Using his napkin to wipe off the milk at his lip, Tsuna set his cup down, "Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"I don't mind if Aneki goes off and moves in with Reborn-san anymore."

For a bit, Tsuna didn't know how to reply to this, "Um. What made you change your mind?"

"If…" Gokudera blushed, leaned into the table and buried himself into his arms. He mumbled something shortly after, but came out untelligible.

Yamamoto and Tsuna blinked, not quite understand what had been said. "Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said…" Gokudera's ears, which were visible to the two confused boys, turned a dark red, "As long…as you're here Tenth…and even the jock…then I don't mind if…"

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other. They exchanged a wide smile and scooted their chairs closer to Gokudera and they each slung an arm over his back. Gokudera was just too sweet in the inside. He acted tough, but really, Gokudera is soft inside. "I'm not going anywhere, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered with a smile, "And neither is Yamamoto."

Lifting his head, Gokudera grinned at his two best friends.

—

"So what should we do now?" Yamamoto asked through a frothy mouth. He spat the toothpaste residue in the sink. "Play some games?"

"Like what?" Tsuna asked, drying his hair with a towel. It was even more messier than usual, especially whenever he got out of the shower.

"Video games?" Gokudera supplied helpfully as he safely tucked his rings into his backpack. Right now, the three of them where settling themselves in the bathroom. It seems like they were getting ready for bed but the three were hardly sleepy. Gokudera and Yamamoto were borrowing his pajamas, but they were so small to the point that Tsuna's longest pajamas pants were like floods on them. Tsuna's shirts were being stretched to the point of almost breaking too.

"No! Hide and seek!" Yamamoto grinned.

"What? Are you an idiot? That's for little kids!" Gokudera scowled at an array strand of hair that flopped to his face. Tsuna silently agreed. They were thirteen. A game like that was too childish for them. But really, they haven't played that game in so long. The last time they played that…was the first time Hibari saved him all those years ago when he was just nine.

"Just a thought." Yamamoto laughed, "Hey, remember a long time ago when we played that we lost Tsuna? I hid behind a lampshade!"

"Yeah," Gokudera craned his neck to glare at Yamamoto, "And you led me to the playground so we could look for him when he was here all along. I should've killed you for that."

They laughed, though Tsuna's part in the laughter bordered on hysteria. Why does he have to lie to his friends so much? He hated it. He hated keeping secrets from them when they didn't hide anything from Tsuna. They were always so honest with him, telling him their problems. But that was one of Hibari's perks. He had to lie, and lie, and lie again just to keep him a secret. And to be honest, he had always wanted to tell someone about how special he felt now. _I mean_, Tsuna thought, _Hibari showed himself during the wedding_. Would it be so bad…to tell his friends who he really was? That he's known that man for five years? Tsuna recalled having this exact same feeling a long time ago when he was nine. Or was he ten? He was so close to telling Kyoko-chan at that train ride…

Kyoko-chan would never tell anyone about Hibari. And if he asked Gokudera and Yamamoto nicely, they would keep it a secret too. It would be nice to say, 'Hey I'm going to hang out with Hibari so I can't make it!' instead of spinning stories and excuses to add onto the pile. Each time Tsuna lied, he felt he was betraying their trust.

Then…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he told them, Hibari wouldn't care. He met Gokudera and Yamamoto now. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, actually, I've known Hiba—"

"Hey!" Yamamoto cut in abrupt, breaking his confession, "I gotta idea! Tsuna! Ryohei lives across the street! He plays sports right?" The baseball lover turned to look expectantly at Tsuna.

He must be talking about Ryohei. Tsuna nodded, "Yes, he does. But I really need to tell—"

"Sports again? Get a real hobby!" Gokudera grouched, cupping his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, well, just can't help it! Ok, that's good! I'll be right back! Stay here! I'll get some equipment from him so we can play!" And Yamamoto sped out of the bathroom and out the door in Tsuna's constricting pajamas and all.

Gokudera stretched, nearly breaking Tsuna's shirt. "Let's go in the living room, Tenth."

"Ok." Tsuna smiled. "Wait, let me go to my room for a bit. Go ahead and go on without me. There should be some games or DVDs in the little glass cupboard next to the TV." Gokudera saluted and obediently walked through the hall and down the stairs and into the living room. Tsuna got up and straightened himself before turning off the lights after himself. He should check if Hibird was home yet. He hadn't taken the bird by car. And it suddenly disappeared after he came back. It must've gone with Hibari.

Quietly stepping past his parent's bedroom, Tsuna peeked into his room and whispered, "Hibird?"

Suddenly, Tsuna was pulled in his room by the collar by a pale hand. He struggled against the hold for a bit, until he realized it was Hibari. He let Hibari push him onto his bed. He laid there for a bit and rubbed at his neck. The shirt neck line really, really hurt. It was probably going to be there for awhile. Looking up, Tsuna blinked at the ferocity in Hibari's face before flinching away in fear as Hibari suddenly pushed into close proximity. He hadn't seen Hibari so angry for a very very long time.

"Were you going to tell them?"

Tsuna lied. "No."

"Yes you were." Hibari hissed, the anger outlined further on his face upon discovering Tsuna's deceit. There was tense silent and Tsuna reeled. Unsure of what else to say, it was nearly impossible to lie to his face. Hibari shook himself away, still obviously furious, looking almost-slightly betrayed. He began taking long strides to the closet ready to just up and leave before he scrambled up to stop him.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled in a whisper.

Hibari turned to look at him.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" The question was so out of place it surprised even Tsuna. He asked another out of pure compulsion, "How are you so strong? Why do you know Reborn?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna, as if unsure on how to reply. The boy never asked _questions_ before. He knew how to deal with an evasive Tsuna, not this suddenly bold one.

Tsuna continued, "Where's a place with no stars like? I asked someone before, but they said it was impossible for anywhere not to have stars. They're always out there, somewhere."

Hibari glared at Tsuna over his shoulder, "Don't ask such meaningless things. Now hurry and return to Gokudera Hayato. He's still waiting for you."

The brown haired boy didn't reply. Taking this as a sign to leave, Hibari reached for the doorknob before Tsuna spoke again, a lot softer, "…It's not meaningless."

Hibari fully turned his body to give Tsuna an incredulous stare, "Wasn't I clear? Can't you for once just _listen_ to me? It doesn't concern children, so just go downstairs—"

"...I'm not a child." Tsuna said quickly, unable to hold back the instinctive reaction.

Hibari almost considered letting his mouth drop open in shock. Was…he _backsassing_ him? He settled with using the parental tone again. Maybe he was just imagining it. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you do not leave right now, I will throw you down those stairs myself."

"No!" Tsuna hissed.

This time, Hibari let his incredulity show. This brat _is_ talking back to him!

"I'm not leaving. You never tell me anything!" Tsuna said, his voice was shaking. "And don't avoid it anymore, Hibari-san. Just talk to me."

He cringed at his pleaing, Hibari shook his head, "One day. One day we'll speak about this."

"You're lying!" Tsuna's protest growing louder, "You're never going to tell me are you? Why not?" Tsuna continued, "Why not? Why can't I tell them? What's so wrong about it? I thought,…" Tsuna swallowed the rock in his throat, "…I trust you, Hibari-san. But have you, ever once, just a tiny bit, ever trusted _me_? I thought…trust was something friends do. I believe that…"Tsuna gritted his teeth to hold the tears behind his voice, "I thought I was your friend."

The declaration was shot out to deaf ears and the expanse of his suddenly huge room. With a wordless shrug, Hibari said bluntly, "Of course I never trusted you. I never wanted to be your friend."

Tsuna parroted dumbly, his heart dropping to his stomach, "You…never wanted to be my friend?"

"Yes." Hibari said shaking his head, "Do you get it now?"

He felt suffocated under the weight of this new knowledge. He choked. He felt sick. The boogie man's words cut deep; deeper than any other insults he ever been given from the receiving end. Hibari…Hibari was only playing with him? All this time? All these years? Tsuna slowly got up from the bed. He didn't think of Tsuna as friend…but only something out of his own benefit? Was that why he was around? Because Tsuna was only a weak boy whose emotions gets easily riled up? Was this Hibari's favorite pastime? To see Tsuna emotionally hurt or scared? Were humans really that interesting to him? Tsuna let out a small, "Yeah. I get it." He got it perfectly. Hibari thought he was a game. Always has, always will.

Hibari seemed to approve of Tsuna's answer, eerily in a good mood, Hibari pushed at Tsuna's shoulder urging him through the door. "Then, we'll speak of our personal manners some other time. You have that herbivore waiting—" The curiosity, the secretiveness? What was the point if he could ask? He wanted to know. Know the truth. Then he asked. He knew he was being too nosy tonight. But the curiosity was building up so high it would topple over sometime. Why not now? Why not...tonight?

"—Hibari-san...who are you?"

A man who disappears through tiny places, a man who lives where there are no stars, a man who brings presents of glowing nature, a man who has a affinity for birds, a man with monstrous strength, a man that protects Tsuna with such passion. But really—who was he? Was that all Tsuna was meant to know? Was that all he was only allowed to know about him? For a moment, Hibari looked seriously confused. "Hibari," He answered.

"Is that it?" Tsuna laughed dully. "That's so unfair…Is that all? A face and a name? Well to you Hibari-san, I may seem like weak person. You know everything about me. But to me; well, the truth is that you're a complete stranger."

Hibari gaze was obscure with indigation, unsure of what had induced this bout of deprecation. Tsuna didn't even want to look at him anymore. "Go away please." Tsuna's voice cracked as he looked up at Hibari's still face, not quite making eye contact, "Please just go."

Hibari continued staring into Tsuna's eyes, as if looking could give him an answer, a sign about what just exactly could fix this. Tsuna fixed his eyes at Hibari's feet, determined not to look at Hibari's expression at the moment. Because for sure, if he did, then he would give in and say sorry. This time, he wasn't the one who was saying sorry. Hibari was the one who need to apologize. Tsuna's heart dropped to the floor when he heard Hibari turn around and tugged the closet door roughly open, then paused. The boogie man pulled out a quick hand to stretch out his frozen expression, he huffed darkly and briskly, "The infant was right all along." Tsuna lifted his head to gaze at the broad back of the boogie man. "It would've never worked out."

Tsuna reached out to his back, afraid of the words, yet unable to speak for himself. The boy with an outstretched hand on the bed watched as the boogie man made his way into the closet. And he was gone. Just like that. Just like always. But why did it feel like goodbye?

—

"Tenth. Are you ready yet?" Gokudera whispered, rapping lightly on Tsuna's bedroom.

Tsuna couldn't even remember how long he was sitting there, brooding. But because of Gokudera's relaxed voice, Tsuna could only assume that the whole conversation and his pitiful self-rebutting only lasted up to at least fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes would have Gokudera kicking his door open. Weird. It felt like he was like this the entire day. Gokudera whined, "Tenth! Yamamoto isn't back yet! What's taking him so long? I picked out a movie too. It's starting."

Clearing his throat, Tsuna croaked, "I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll pop some popcorn!" Gokudera said cheerfully, oblivious to Tsuna's agonizing pain and quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sawadas, turned heel and walked back downstairs.

Tsuna listened to Gokudera's attempt on tip-toeing down the stairs before sighing. To him, every footstep seemed louder than Hibari's. He laid flat against his bed, with one arm thrown over his eyes. He shouldn't have said that. He was going too far. But it was fact. Not once, not even once, Hibari told him who he really was, why he was here. Why was he here with _him_. It hurt Tsuna, Hibari was the one he trusted with his life. But Hibari didn't believe in him. Something about duty. Who cares about _duty_? Hibari is his friend! He should've trusted him! Five years! And not once! Tsuna didn't care about being selfish. He was sick and tired of patiently waiting for Hibari to tell him. He was tired. He had always wanted to take this feeling out on Hibari, but now that he did Tsuna immediately wished he hadn't.

Tsuna got up, using the reflection in his window to check out his eyes. Gross, Tsuna thought with a grimace, they were all puffy and red. Tsuna looked to the closet. The same closet his friend would walk in and out of for so many times in so many years. Tsuna approached it very cautiously with a outstretched hand, as if he expected Hibari catching him in the act.

He wondered…if he could follow Hibari.

He never tried it once. It seriously worried him why he hadn't thought about it before. He could bring Hibari back, tell him he was sorry. Then they could worry about this little topic later. He had gone too far about pushing. Tsuna was aware of this, about how Hibari had not yet looked ready to tell him anything. But its been five long years he's waited. Still, it was no excuse to chase him out just because of that. Gokudera and Yamamoto can wait a while longer downstairs. It's time he fix things. He grabbed the flashlight on the bedstand. With an odd sense of déjà vu, Tsuna took a deep breath as he opened the door and flicked on the flashlight.

"_I got it, pyon!_"

Tsuna screamed as something grabbed at his wrist and tugged at him. His mind went blank with fear. He felt dizzy with the spike of pure adrenaline. He struggled against it out of pure instinctive adrenaline, pulling with all his might against its strange momentum, knowing something about this was definitely wrong. Slowly, the pure unadulterated panic began to sink in. _Oh god_, Tsuna thought nearly hyperventilating, _What was this_! He thrashed himself against the hold. Scream! He told himself, breathing heavily and shaking his head wildly in a cheap attempt to calm himself. Forcing himself to look straight at his capturer, all he could see was a hole in the dark closet's floor. That definitely wasn't there. That definitely wasn't there before. This must be where Hibari went? And he could hear distant voices…Voices were coming out of the hole.

There was the sound of two running footsteps against hard pavement. "_Run for it, pyon!_" A male's voice said, with an edge of hysteria. His voice was rambunctious-sounding.

"_Ken, do shut up, we're fine_." A second voice said. Another young man, calmer and quieter than the first.

"_No you shut up Kakipii! You piss me off! Are you blind? You have fucking glasses! They're right behind us_!"

A woman's voice shrieked off in the distance, "_Theieves! Help! I've been robbed!_"

"_Just give it to that kid. We'll come back to retrieve it._"

The first male growled, but didn't go against the second boy's suggestion,"_Here! You! Hold this for us, pyon!_"

"_Whuh-?_" Tsuna ceased his struggling briefly in shock. That was _his_ voice! The echoey-Tsuna continued, "_Wait! No! I can't! I gotta go home!_"

Ok, he had enough observing. Shadow appendages, black holes, and strange voices were becoming a bit too much. He wanted to get out! This was too creepy and weird! He tried pulling himself free by grabbing at the things holding him but they only passed through his hands like smoke. The smoke felt strangely hot and warm, which made Tsuna slip in surprise. He grabbed at the clothes on the hangers, trying to get a good grip on something. Unable to withstand Tsuna's hard tugs, the hangers snapped fell, tumbling into the gaping hole. Tsuna stared at the naked closet, contemplating quickly on what to do next.

"No!" Tsuna cried as he sunk deeper into the hole, reaching for the doorknob in a desperate attempt to keep himself tied to his home. "No! No!"

He could hear his dad, calling his name wildly in panic and kicked and punched at the obstruction that was his door separating them both. There was a loud crash of a foot meeting a door and his bedroom entrance flew off its hinges. Iemitsu immediately leaped inside, looking erratically around the messy room. "_Tsuna_!"

"_Dad_!" He managed to scream before he was completely pulled inside the closet, it shut quietly after him, but not quickly enough; he was able to see Iemitsu's petrified face looking straight at him as he watched Tsuna get sucked into the hole.

Then it was all dark.

Just empty, quiet darkness. It reminded Tsuna of nightmares. This was the part where Tsuna would beg and cry to be free. He was scared. So scared. Why did he have to go after Hibari? This was probably his punishment from god since he was so nosy and hurt Hibari's feelings. Why didn't he just go down stairs like Hibari told him to? Why didn't he just have fun with his friends but decided to pick a fight instead? Tsuna looked around, wanting to find a good bearing of where he was but was too scared to reach out for a solid surface. His mind reeled, was this part of his imagination? Of course it was. It had to be. This was just some crazy dream. Because there was no such things as black holes in closets and mist that grabbed you. It was just impossible. They don't exist.

But then, if that's true, neither do boogie men.

* * *

**AN:** I'm probably going to get a lot of Tsuna-hate comments in this chapter. But I promise it'll get better. I'm trying to work on that character build-up thing. All this time, Tsuna's been a sheltered kid. But what if that shelter isn't there anymore? I've been waiting for this moment since chapter one, so yeah I actually have been following a plot all along. It just took so darn long with the childhood.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE WHITE RABBIT**

For a moment, Tsuna stayed in that fetal position, absolutely afraid. He was scared of moving, even just a little. Just like when he was young, he used to stay motionless under his blanket and the only indication that he was alive was his tiny, sharp breathing. He used to be afraid that the boogie man would come and get him, find him hiding under those covers. But this time, there were no blankets to hide under, no shields to hide his shivers. The darkness made him feel naked and absolutely alone. He couldn't bring himself to call out for help. Anyone would do, but he was afraid that underneath this murky darkness, there was something else here with him that had less than modest intention.

After what felt like hours stretched from moments, Tsuna moved, taking one hesitant step forward. Then another. Three more steps and the lone boy walked through the darkness, completely blind. He had his hands outstretched, looking for a solid surface to help guide him to somewhere, anywhere than this place.

Then he saw it. Street lights. For a moment, Tsuna stared at it, then ran wildly like a demented man towards it. Light. There must be people there! There has to be! He followed that light, remembering the time he had with Hibari in the church garden. He remembered his gentle guiding through those leafy hedges, and god, he never wanted to see anyone more than he did at that moment. His lungs screamed for fresh air, for Tsuna to stop and let it breathe. But his brain and heart said otherwise, egging him towards the light. His legs nearly ached at the leg-snapping dash.

Then he was out. Just like his lungs had wished, a fresh gust of air blew the sweat forming off his brow. Tsuna gasped as a strange cold sensation filled his tummy and with a loud _thud_ he landed flat on his stomach on hard pavement. He almost kissed it, relieved that there was something he knew of. Human-made that is. Shaking his head, Tsuna turned to looked behind him to where he once came. But what perplexed him the most was the brick wall. Tsuna got up, stumbling a bit and insanely disorientated, before dumbly touching the brick wall. Nothing was there. Where was that dark place? But now he was alive and Tsuna committed his freedom in taking in the sights. He was in an alleyway, by the looks of it, staring at the trashcans around the corner. And people. He could see people scurrying past.

_Where was he?_ He looked up. And gasped.

There was just a blank gray. Just gray. Gray as the color-gray. No clouds, no blue, not even stars. There was no stars. Startled, Tsuna backed up against the wall, realizing where exactly where he was. This place….there was no stars, although he was outside. Then…he must be…But there wasn't even a sky! Wh—how—how is this possible? Tsuna's mind reeled. He must be inside. His eyes were playing tricks on him. But his nose said otherwise. He sniffed deeply in that unfamiliar smell of suburban city, the polluted air stung his nose and he wrinkled them in discomfort. He could hear too, a relief to have all senses. Never once had he been happy to hear the occupied apartments next to him. A unfocused television, a wailing child, an angry beating of a wall. Things that once annoyed him only furthered delighted him even more.

Tsuna straightened and ran out of the alley, breathing in deeply. Tsuna took this opportunity to gawk. It was incredible, the city, the kind he only seen on movies towered high over him, probably over a hundred stories tall! The city took this sort of somber mood, gray as its sky. It felt unfriendly, Tsuna silently admitted. He admired the people passing him, gasping loudly and ah-ing in interest at the clothes people were wearing. Apparently, the fashion here was different. Their outfits were more revealing, almost to the point where Tsuna would shyly look away. Skirts were shorter, sleeves were shorter, and the cleavage area was a bulging aspect in their styles. He noticed, that they had a strange taste of buckles and leather. The men, embraced the passion of suits. Black suits, everywhere. That was enough to confirm that this was where Hibari was from. The sea of black made Tsuna's head spin.

And the _hair_. Apparently, many people just loved to have their hair in an unusual color. There was a seafoam blue, a blatant purple, and even orange. The hairstyles too, were absolutely ridiculous. In comparison to these people, Hibari seemed like a perfectly normal person. After a few moments after admiring, Tsuna's went blank as a sheet with helplessness. What can he do now? Now that he was here, what does he do now? Hibari. He could find Hibari, but how? Tsuna stared at his feet, still barefooted. He couldn't go anywhere far. It would hurt his feet.

The Passerbys stared at him as they walked, staring at Tsuna's pajama attire. He felt like he stood out a lot. Even though he was wearing a simple blue shirt with some gray sweats, he felt like a sore thumb. He could feel eyes on him and his face grew warm, and coughed to brush away the awkwardness. Taking hesitant steps in a random direction, he felt nervous under the scrutiny of the locals. Stumbling past a couple a buildings, Tsuna was relieved to see a bench in view. He nearly collapsed onto it, rubbing at his already-sore feet.

"What do I do now?" Tsuna mumbled. He felt emotionally exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. Lifitng his tired eyes, the barefooted boy watched the sea of black with bobbing colorful head move sluggishly pass. Getting up, he grabbed a sleeve of a girl around his age. "Excuse me,"

The girl only gave him a disparaging look, "What?"

"Where am I?"

The girl laughed, looking at him from head to toe and she scrunched her nose distastefully, "You're in Cielo. Now bye. I'm busy." She walked off, leaving Tsuna there dumbfounded by the rude behavior. Nevermind that, Tsuna thought shaking his head, Cielo? This place is called Cielo? Was that the name of the city or street? He didn't know. He sat back down on the bench, putting his chin in his hands, depressed and confused. He could try looking for Hibari. Surely, he had followed him right after their argument so he should be around somewhere. Tsuna looked up, then he saw it.

A flash of gray.

Tsuna shot up from his seat. Watching the familiar gray head hobble past. He almost forgot to breathe right. He could hear himself, making incoherent noises of passionate disbelief. His legs had a mind of its own, barely listening to his brain, following that gray head on instinct. And he was right. It was Gokudera. His friend was in his own black suit with a red under-collar shirt and black tie, a style much like the other men around him. A style he had gotten used to due to Hibari. The silver-haired had the impression of boredom in his posture and expression. He walked slowly along with the crowd, he had one hand in his pocket and held a plastic bag over his shoulder, with what Tsuna believed was food.

"How…" Tsuna shuddered through his teeth. Dashing after the silver hair, the confused boy hardly noticed the damage his feet were taking or the annoyed stares he was getting from shoving people out of the way. He was only focusing on that familiar hair.

'_Because you're Tenth, Tenth!'_

'_My house is a bit far away.' Gokudera said dejectedly, but then gave Tsuna a determined look, 'But if I don't make it to your household in time, Tenth, then please allow me to rip off one of my fingernails!'_

'_It's alright,_'_ Gokudera said with utmost care, _'_New suits feel like that all the time. But probably by the end of today, you'll wear it out enough for it to be comfortable._'

'_Oh yes!' Gokudera said huffing proudly at himself for capturing Tsuna's attention. 'I wear suits almost all the time!_'

Tsuna's footsteps quickened, a feeling of betrayal quickly enveloping him with each step closer. Did…Gokudera know Hibari? Why was Gokudera here? And why….why did…?…Was this all planned? Had Gokudera-kun known about this all from the start? Did he approach Tsuna with an ulterior motive too? Then why? Why was he _here_? Then his dad! His dad must've told him and he was looking for him! Barely breathing, Tsuna called out to him tightly, "Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera paused, looking around for any sign that anyone called his name. Tsuna nearly let out a frustrated scream when he saw Gokudera shrug his shoulders and continue walking. He tried again, raising his volume, "_Gokud_—"

"I got it, pyon!"

Tsuna jerked his head to the right at the familiar phrase and at the loud pair of approaching footsteps. Wait…wasn't that the same voice that—Tsuna stared as two boys ran down an alley, similar to the one had had came from only with an opening on both sides, running right towards him with unbelievable speed. One was an obnoxiously blond color, his face gritted in panic, "Run for it, pyon!" The bag he was holding shook in his arms with each step.

The crowd parted quickly, making way for the two boys. They shot them annoyed looks too, some mumbled threats, some cursing as they knocked them aside. The other boy, had a strange tattoo on his face and a white beanie. His glasses glinted as he gave the blond boy a cold annoyed look, "Ken, do shut up, we're fine."

Ken growled at his companion, "No you shut up Kakipii! You piss me off! Are you blind? You have fucking glasses! They're right behind us!"

Tsuna gasped as he heard the same familiar woman's voice shriek off in the distance, "_Thieves_! Help! I've been robbed!"

At Ken's confirmation, the young man sighed. He couldn't deny it. Ken lifted his head and stared directly into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna watched the male's eyes dimly brighten with recognition on identifying an easy prey. He turned towards Ken, inclining his head in the stunned boy's direction, "Just give it to that kid. We'll come back to retrieve it."

No! If this happened then—then for sure, he was going to get involved! Tsuna backed away, holding up his hands defensively. He nearly choked in a desperate attempt to suck in air as Ken turned to look at him. Biting back his pride, Ken changed his direction to run right up to Tsuna, his companion at his heels. Tsuna continued backing away from them, knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

"Here! You!" Ken shoved a bag into Tsuna's held up hands. The thirteen year old boy nearly dropped it in disbelief, "Hold this for us, pyon!"

"Whuh—?" Tsuna shook his head wildly and tried pushing the stolen item back into Ken's arms, "Wait! No! I can't! I gotta go home!"

"Sorry kid," Ken smirked, shrugging away the persistent hands, "It's your problem now."

"Wait, you can't do this! I knew you were going to do this! I have to get home!" Tsuna pleaded, trying to convey his honesty through his eyes.

Ken ran off, guffawing cruelly. Kakipii, whom Ken had called, only stared at Tsuna quite briefly. Tsuna begged him with his eyes, hoping to god he would pity him and take the bag. But Kakiipii only looked away in silent empathy before running off close to catch up with his friend.

"No…" Tsuna moaned in disbelief, staring at the bag in his arms. He should drop it. This isn't right. He shouldn't hold this. He should just gently set it down and ignore it. Then find Gokudera-kun and ask him some questions. They were going to have a long, long talk and maybe they would go home today—

"_There_! That's my bag! That boy's the thief!"

Tsuna gasped as suddenly, he was taken by both arms roughly. Tsuna struggled against the hold, "Wait!_ No_! I'm not the ones you want! The real thieves went that way!" Tsuna jerked his face to where the two boys ran off, "I swear it!"

The guards only stared back at him with stony expressions. Tsuna only had a few seconds to stare at their attire. What seemed to be the police, wore white uniforms that strikingly matched each other. They had fancy silver shoulder guards, and they glinted brightly in the street lights.

"Don't lie! I know a criminal when I see one!" The lady screeched in his face with a pointed finger jabbed at his chest, and Tsuna curled away in discomfort. "Same spiky, rebellious hair and everything! Arrest this young man, White Spell!"

"No! You can't! This isn't supposed to happen!" Tsuna screamed, hoping to god Gokudera was still near, "_Gokudera-kun_!"

In reply, one guard struck Tsuna hard on the head with his baton. Tsuna blinked, disoriented by the unexpected hit. "Laws are laws. You are to be charged with theft and you have the right to remain silent, otherwise anything you say can be used against you in the court."

"Please!" Tsuna begged. When the woman and the guards only stared back at him indifferently, Tsuna twisted in the guard's hold to shout at the watching crowd, "I'm not even from here! You saw the real thieves didn't you? They ran that way!" Tsuna cried, jerking his head to the same direction, "Please tell them!"

At the sound of Tsuna's shouting, shutters began to open, faces peered out from behind curtains. Some looked on excited, happy to see some good action. Some looked apathetic and passive, only staring at Tsuna as if it was something to see everyday. The distraught boy noticed that nobody moved, nobody said anything. They simply watched. A mother and daughter stared, the woman looked stricken; there were tears in her eyes filled with shame that he could not understand. The little girl holding her mothers hand, moved towards the captured boy, her little hand held outstretched towards Tsuna, but the mother fished her back with a tug. She looked away, breaking the eye contact from him. They moved on, the mother urging her daughter forward as the little girl turned to look at Tsuna once more with sad eyes. Finality was hung in the air in that gray street. No one was going to help.

It wasn't until the guards shook the skeptic boy out of his reverie, the crowd starting moving again. Some were disappointed that a fight didn't ensue and blamed it on Tsuna for being spineless. Some carried on as if nothing was wrong. Tsuna watched the life continue in the street, his heart twisting. He wasn't even from here. Why would they do that? Why didn't they say anything?

The guards twisted his arms behind his back, and Tsuna hissed in protest. The woman turned to look at him, "Don't think you'll get sympathy because you're so young." She hissed.

Tsuna turned his honest eyes towards her. For a moment, she was stunned by the sincerity on his face, "Please," He pleaded softly, one last time, "Please believe me."

"Sorry." The woman simply said, her voice tight, not even the slightest apologetic.

She turned away. Tsuna was unable hold back the choked crie as the guards pushed the bag of bread back into the woman's hands and roughly shoved him along.

Tsuna stared at the giant construction in view. It was very white, standing in great contrast against the gray sky. It reminded him very much of a castle, but it was too mechanical and too cold-looking and intimidating to be compared to one of his fairytale images. It was far more extravagant then the plain-looking buildings next to it. By then, his feet were blistering with hate, and almost as red as a cherry. He had wondered why they looked so red, but remembered all the nicks and bumps he had encountered when he had chased after Gokudera. He hadn't noticed until he looked to his feet to avoid the guard's strict gaze. He blocked the pain out, but it still didn't change that it was still there. The moment that they'll stop is probably when it'll start hurting.

He stopped crying along the way too because really, crying in front of the guards was probably more awkward than he had ever felt, even more so than those crazy moments with Hibari. Hibari. Where was he now? Did he find out he was gone yet? In fact, how long was he gone? Determined to figure it out later when he wasn't being held in captivity. He would find out about Hibari and Gokudera. He'll get to the bottom of this. That he was certain. Otherwise, why would he had follow him? Well actually, that reason was to apologize to Hibari but…since he was here, at Hibari's own home then he might as well wander. The boogie man wasn't going to tell him anything anytime soon.

Instead of going through the front double doors, the guards took Tsuna to the side of the building and they entered through a tiny white door, almost hidden to the naked eye. At least his feet felt better here. There wasn't anymore rocks or humps that could hurt him in this flat, clean, marble floor. The guards looked irritated that they were stuck with Tsuna, and the boy felt irked by their behavior. They acted as if it was normal to arrest underaged boys

"You."

Tsuna struggled to move his eyes from the castle to the man in front of him. Tsuna blinked. His uniform was a lot different from the men that was holding him now. His uniform was black with white boots. The reverse opposite of the White Spell. The man addressing him was blond, with his hair slicked back and a careless expression on his face. But on closer inspection you could see the dead seriousness in his eyes.

"Black Spell." The guard to his left spat, "What do you want?"

"Give me the kid. I'll put him with the rest." The man, a Black Spell, said, gesturing to the scrutinizing boy.

Tsuna eyes lit up. The _rest_? There…were more like him? The brown-haired boy trembled in fear at the thought. He'd rather die than be in a cramped room full of convicts. The White Spell guard to his right grunted. Taking Tsuna shoulder, he shoved him at the Black Spell man. Tsuna hobbled, towards him, not before parting the two White Spells with a nasty glare. The Black Spell officer grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted his arms in a lock just as the two other officers had done before. Tsuna hissed again, a bit happy to have able to stretch his arms, even for a few seconds.

The Black Spell soldier guided him through the big double doors, pushing at his back roughly. And to Tsuna's surprise, he stared conversation, "Hey, is your foot alright?" The man questioned craning his head to look at the boy's blistering feet.

Tsuna had met many cruel people in his first experience in this world and that was probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to him all day. Tsuna stuttered to reply, partly because he thought that the officer wasn't talking to him, "I-I think…"

"Looks pretty bad. We'll probably have to treat that before you see Byakuran."

Going through a long corridor, the two finally reached a single room. It looked sort of like a small office. Tsuna let himself be seated onto a roller chair as the blond man shuffled through the drawers.

"Well, my name is Gamma. What's yours?"

Tsuna blinked, "Tsuna."

"So what did they catch you for?" Gamma looked at Tsuna from head to toe, "And why are you dressed like that?"

For a moment Tsuna was silent, staring at his lap. He knew this question would come sooner or later. Someone would want to know who he was. Hibari had reacted badly whenever he talked about his world. So, how would they act if he told them that there was another…place? He didn't want to find out. He chose his words carefully, "I-I was framed…Two guys stole some bread and as they passed they shoved it into my hands. The guards saw me holding them and they arrested me." Tsuna said slowly.

"Huh." Gamma grunted. Strangely enough, he didn't look surprised. But at least had forgotten his earlier question about his clothes. He took some ointment and smeared it over Tsuna's feet. It stung, but the injured boy bravely took it, biting his lip to hold back a pained noise. He bandaged them slowly, wrapping it around delicately around his foot. "Well," Gamma straightened, finishing up by giving him socks, "Be careful, Tsuna."

"Why?" Tsuna was almost afraid to ask.

"For some reason," Gamma said, his voice dropping into a whisper, "Byakuran has been looking for young boys your age. Normally, back then, officers would try to find the real perpetrators, but because you're…so young and male," Tsuna raised his eyebrows questioningly. "They took you in just for that."

"Just because…I'm thirteen?" Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask who was Byakuran but decided against it. Now wasn't the time to be asking questions either.

"And male." Gamma added. He pulled Tsuna to his feet and helped him to the door. "I'll have to pretend I'm roughing you up a bit, so act like you're in pain."

He was perplexed by this strange officer's kindness by Tsuna nodded and put on the best anguished expression he could muster. Gamma grabbed his wrists and put them behind his back, giving the impression he was shackling him. They walked a lot after that, down elevators, through hallways. Tsuna's head was still spinning by the time they reached their destination.

"We're here." Gamma said lowly, as if he hated the place. They must be a thousand feet below ground! It was soundless in this floor. The door was locked and Gamma took out a key card and flashed it over a scanner. The door opened and Tsuna gasped.

All boys. There were only boys his age in here. Some boys were in the corner crying, their heads between their knees. Some were lying down on the cold floor, eagle spread, staring at nothing in particular. Others played cards in the center of the room. Tsuna silently gagged. You could feel the impenetrable misery in the room. A Black Spell guard turned to smile lividly at Gamma, but nodded in respect, "I've been assigned here, Gamma. They've…already been evaluated." He said the word _evaluated_ strange used in that context, Tsuna realized with a shudder.

"I see…" Gamma said, gritting his teeth. He stared at the boys in deep grieving, as if he was the one in pain. He pointed to Tsuna, "Then…that must mean he's next, right?"

The Black Spell guard nodded, "Yeah." He gave Tsuna a long look over, "Byakuran just got done looking over the last one. He's three doors down. You can probably still catch him."

Gamma nodded curtly and guided Tsuna gently down the corridor. Tsuna's heart thundered in his chest, and perspiration began to collect at his forehead. The way they talked about Byakuran sounded…frightening. When they entered the room and Tsuna first laid eyes on him, he definitely wasn't expecting his appearance.

He was expecting to see a very intimidating man; someone that was huge and had a wardrobe equivalent to a gangster. Someone that wore a big raincoat and maybe wore sunglasses indoor. But the man he was staring at was far from that. He looked pleasant, had dimples and was smiling at the air. He was chewing something thought, and when he heard them approach, he smiled brightly. He sort of…looked like an angel. His fashion was quite similar to what he had seen on the street, the White Spell clothes stood in contrast against his skin, and his hair had been dyed the same color.

In the room was just four pieces of furniture. There were two couches, each facing each other and in between them sat a coffee table. And in the corner was a potted plant. Tsuna realized, with silent realization that the leaves glowed subtly just as the leaf Hibari had given him a long, long time ago on his tenth birthday. Next to where Byakuran was sitting was a small intercom device sitting on a sidestand. After taking a quick observation, Tsuna took a peek at Gamma, and was surprised to see an sour expression on his face. Byakuran didn't seem like someone you'd hate, but it seemed like everyone did. "Ah Gamma-kun! You're personally delivering me one?" Byakuran said, clapping his hands together, "That's awfully rare, I bet this one is good!"

Gamma only bit back his tongue from making a comment, "I'll be right outside." Gamma squeezed Tsuna's wrists meaningfully as he said this. He nudged Tsuna forward, gently, but subtly.

Byakuran sat back as Gamma closed the door silently and put his feet propped onto the coffee table. "What's your name?" Byakuran asked, showing his front pearly teeth.

"T-Tsuna." He answered.

"Come, come," The pleasant man waved to the couch with an enthusiastic hand, "Sit down! Don't just stand there, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna nearly jumped at the exuberant voice and quickly sat deftly down on the couch. His placed his hands on his lap and stared at them. For a moment they sat there in silence. Byakuran, smiling into air again and Tsuna because of speechlessness. Maybe…he could tell him about the bread thing? "Um, Byakuran-san?"

"Hm?" The white haired man instantly perked up upon hearing his name, "Yes?"

"Actually, I was arrested just awhile ago and I really didn't do anything."

Byakuran kept smiling, "Really? Do tell."

"Well, I was…walking around and all of a sudden I have this bag of bread in my hands…and well, the officers found me holding it and arrested me…I'm not even from around town…I'm kinda new here so…"

Byakuran held up a hand, "So what you're saying is, is that you're innocent?"

Tsuna nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, everyone says that, don't they? In their eyes, they believe that they're the center of the world, wouldn't you agree? They would push the blame onto someone else. 'It isn't their problem', they would say. But strangely enough, you're not blaming anyone. I think, you are really interesting. In fact, I think you're covering for someone although they did wrong. Am I right?" Byakuran looked pleased at Tsuna's soundless expression.

He didn't know how to reply. Tsuna stared. The way this strange man talked...it seemed wise and cheerful, but even though there was no official sign of it, Tsuna felt like there was an underlining bitterness underneath that smile.

"Strange. I don't effect you."

The boy across from him raised an eyebrow. What? Effect? Well, sure he was, he was making him confused, that's what he was doing. It was just him and Byakuran in this tiny, barely furnished room.

"You know," Byakuran smiled so widely, it made Tsuna's cheeks hurt. He got off from the couch and kneeled on the floor, put his elbows on the coffee table, placing his chin in his hands, "You should be screaming and begging Gamma-kun to come rescue you. But you're not. Which means only one thing."

Byakuran got up and grabbed Tsuna chin, forcing him to look straight at him, "That means you're not from here are you?" Tsuna mouth went dry and suddenly the cool roomy room was suddenly hot and cramped. He was too close, and this is probably the part where people get killed in movies. Byakuran continued, "I could tell. From your mannerism, to your clothes, to your hair. Heck, even you're eyes tell the story."

Byakuran smiled wickedly, "Too bad you got the wrong eyes. You're close though. I'm looking for someone else. If you had a different color then I would've killed you the moment I saw you. But the risks are too high. You're immune to me, so take special precautions…" Byakuran let go of Tsuna's chin and the boy recoiled back into the sofa with wide eyes. The white haired man walked over to the intercom on the tiny sidetable and pressed a button.

"Excuse me!" Byakuran greeted cheerfully, "Send some in!"

The boy on the couch nearly stared at this odd man. Why was he getting guards? What did he do? But Gamma is outside so—

With a click and beep, the door slid open and White Spell soldiers filed in. Gamma stalked into the room behind them. "What in the hell is the meaning of this, Byakuran?"

Byakuran ignored him. He smiled at the White Spells, "Please take him," The lanky man said in sing-song. Tsuna gasped as the men in white descended on him and grabbed at his arms in a familiar gesture.

"Where to, Byakuran-sama?"

The white haired man touched a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmmm….where to?" Byakuran gave Tsuna a long cordial look, "…How about the oubliette?"

"No!" Gamma hollered, and he tried to grab at Byakuran but was stopped by the White Spells. He flung his arms wildly at the smiling man's direction, who only watched with a pleasant expression. "You bastard! He's just a kid! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Gamma-kun. After all, I would've assigned him to you but if seems like you're too soft-hearted. You would've tried to pull something behind my back and release him, wouldn't you? You've done so before. I know all about it."

Tsuna watched as Gamma's face grow pale then back to red with anger, "Not everyone is like you."

"That's right." Byakuran laughed aloud, "Remember your place Gamma-kun. Remember why you are here. Not to help little useless boys escape me. Take him away and put him somewhere. I'll see to his punishment later."

Tsuna mind spun, watching Gamma being carried out of the room. The blond man shot Tsuna a look of helplessness, the same look the mother and the child on the street had given him only a few hours before. Gamma only said one simple command, "Run!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Tsuna twisted in the White Spell's arms and kicked him hard in the right shin. The man grunted, instantly letting go of Tsuna out of pure reflex to cradle his kneecap. Tsuna watched Byakuran in the corner of his eye. He was…_clapping_. Applauding. Seeing the boy fight back, another White Spell that was retraining Gamma reached out to Tsuna, but the boy ducked, and ran right out the door. He could still hear Gamma yelling behind him, "_Run_! I'll stay here and hold them off!"

He paused. Gamma was all alone! He stood no chance against all those men! Tsuna gave a rouch, frustrated cry, torn between going back to help the kind man and escaping. What can he do? What should he do? But if he went back, what good can he do? He was so useless! What would Hibari do in this situation? This was crazy! He wanted to go home! He just wanted this to be some, horrible, horrible nightmare which purpose is to teach Tsuna a lesson! Well it was working! Everything he wanted to know about Hibari was biting him in the ass at the moment!

"Hey! White Spells! What the hell are you doing to Gamma?" Tsuna turned to look behind him and choked in relief. The Black Spell guard from earlier. He was going to help. Making a quick decision, Tsuna ran down the long hallway, ignoring the brawl between the officers behind him. He choked down a sense of nausea what he realized he could still hear Byakuran laughing and clapping joyfully in that room.

Tsuna touched the wall as he walked sluggishly next to it. He wasn't keeping track to where they were going when they arrived at that interrogation room. Now, he hated to admit it, but really. He was lost. Tsuna stopped running along the lines when he realized that no one was following him. Now, he was just wandering. He felt panicky but he didn't know where to go. One wrong turn could very much lead him to more trouble, or worse, back to Byakuran. He couldn't just sit down for help either…that would increase the chances of the White Spell finding him too.

When an irritated gruff a man sounded off the quiet hall, Tsuna stopped moving, even stopped breathing. He instinctively heightened his ears to listen.

"Why are we stuck doing this?" A voice said. "Besides, the kid is going to get so lost he's going to just die anyway."

"Byakuran-sama's orders, after all." A solid, stern voice said, "Can't exactly go against it, you know? Usually that's what he'd do, let them wander, but I think this kid is the one he's looking for. Why else would he ask us to look for him?"

"Are you serious?" The first voice gasped, "Say, do you know what he's looking for?"

"Can't say. But, ever since that girl told Byakuran-sama about that mojo prophecy, he's been like a madman, err, even more so, looking for some kid."

"Say, I think Byakuran-sama's looking for a good bed buddy. Seriously, all those boys in that one room alone…" The first voice laughed, his tone taking on a seductive tenor. "Maybe he has a fetish for young boys."

"Shut up. You never know when anyone's listening. You could get reported for that."

"Fine." There was a choke of dry laughter, "Ass-wipe."

Tsuna slowly sunk his back into the wall, as if he could camouflage himself against the strikingly white wall. Their footsteps were coming closer… What can he do? He skimmed against the wall silently, inching away as the footsteps got nearer. Then he felt it. A door. He opened it, hand clammy and wet as he fumbled with the device, praying to god that it wasn't one of the doors that beeped when you opened it. It opened silently, just as he wished, but the door was unbelievably heavy. He struggled to keep it open long enough for him to slip through. He took one step into the dark room and turned around slowly and quietly as he could to close it once again. He slid with his back against the door, until his bottom hit the floor. The footsteps passed, voices laughing and teasing.

Tsuna allowed himself to breathe. He got up, holding a palm to his chest. Thank god. They're gone. They didn't even hear him.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Tsuna jumped at the sound, spinning around. All he could make out in the darkness was a computer screen. He approached it, tip-toeing across the ice-cold room. It was a vital sign meter. He had seen one while he was staying at the hospital during his recovery at that car accident he was in. Its supposed to keep track of your heartbeats, Hibari had explained to him. The quiet beeps continued, and Tsuna looked around the dark room…whose heartbeat was it measuring now? He nearly collapsed to the floor in realization. There was someone else in this room. Someone who needed a heart rate meter. Tsuna backed away slowly to the door. He should walk out. Walk out and pretend he never was in here.

Tsuna reached for the doorknob and flicked at it, but gasped. Wait, this didn't feel like the doorknob—

With a squeak, Tsuna fell, and covered his eyes as lights turned on with a loud _click_. Uh oh. This wasn't good. But instead of shouting or annoyed grunts upon being awakened, Tsuna heard nothing. Just silence. Tsuna uncovered his eyes, peeking through his fingers around the room. It took awhile but he adjusted his eyes to the light. The room was just as stark white as any part of the building, but this room was a lot different then that interrogation room Tsuna had been in. This room had machinery everywhere. There was a lot of beeping and clicking sound of working machines, each doing their own operation. Tsuna got up cautiously.

What a curious room. He walked to the center, looking around for any signs of a living thing or person. There was none. But…there was that suspicious thing in the far back of the room. He approached it. It was tall, almost reaching the ceiling. It looked like…a fridge? But no it was round and was covered by a white cloth.

Curiosity got the better of him. Tsuna lifted his hand and grabbed the drape, and jerked. The satin blanket flowed gracefully to the floor and Tsuna gasped, backing far away from the obstruction. What _is_ that? Oh my god…the stricken boy thought, dropping to his knees. It was a person in there! The 'fridge' was a tube, a tube filled with water. And in it, was a man, a boy? He couldn't tell. But he had shackles to his wrists, and even worse, his right eye had a strange tube contraption around it. He was breathing from an oxygen mask, and was sleeping away peacefully, without a care in the world.

"Oh my god," Tsuna whispered aghast, staring up at the motionless man with horrified eyes, "They're torturing him!"

He had to help this person! He has to let him out! Tsuna struggled to stand up and ran to the computer, thinking about how totally cracked up this world was. His vital signs were alright, but he didn't have any knowledge in these medical things! Tsuna looked around the room for anything, anything that could help this man. He ran back to the tube, and looked at the corner. There was a silver plate that read, '_Vendicare – MUKURO ROKUDO_' Was that his name? Mukuro Rokudo? He stared at the white wall in thought. Byakuran…did he do this to him? This Mukuro-guy? Instantly, his heart flared up in hatred. Not only did he do those things to those kids, but to torture people…it was unspeakable!

He peeked into a cardboard box next to the desk. There was a fire extinguisher…but does he have the strength to even use it to break the glass? Tsuna approached it, picking up the tool. "Forgive me if I hurt you," Tsuna whispered to the unconscious man. He mimicked Yamamoto's baseball bat stance, then, with all his might, he smashed the butt of the extinguisher right into the glass. For a moment, it was quiet, Tsuna stared in disappointment at the tiny crack he made. Then with wide eyes, he watched the tiny crack lengthen in size. After that was complete chaos. Water as cold as ice exploded from the crack and glass was swept up onto the floor. Tsuna screamed, the force of the water pump blew him away. He put his arms over his head, the liquid spraying like a high speed hose against him, flowing non-stop. There was a loud alarm and beeping from the machines. Security lights, Tsuna hadn't even noticed they were there, flashed red, illuminating the room into red, then white, then red again in a repeated pattern. The vitals signs were going off the charts, having lost connection to Mukuro when the water swept the wires away.

Sopping wet, Tsuna shakily got up from his fetal position and approached the tube. He shivered, he better hurry. They might find him and Mukuro soon. Taking the discarded extinguisher once again, he used it to break the remaining harmful glass out of the way. He nearly slipped when he crawled inside the tube along with the man.

"Hey," Tsuna touched Mukuro's shoulder and whispered gently, over the blaring alarms, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Mukuro didn't respond, his head lopping lazily to the side. Tsuna put his ear against the man's chest. A heartbeat, good. That meant he was still alive. He should take those strange things off. First, Tsuna peeled off the breathing mask then quickly discarded it over his shoulder. Tsuna put his hand against his mouth. Mukuro's smooth breathing brushed against his fingers. His breathing is okay too. The real tricky part came. Tsuna studied the eye piece. How should he take that off? Stepping out of the tube, the panicked boy opened all the drawers in the desk. Finally discovering some scissors, Tsuna hurriedly jumped back into the tube and held the cord in his left hand as he positioned his right with the stationary tool. "Sorry," he whispered again and tugged at the eye cord, "I'm not sure how to take this off but the only thing I can think of is scissors, so keep your eyes closed, okay?"

Deftly, Tsuna cut the thick rubber cord, and to his surprise, the eye piece around Mukuro's eye just flopped off. "Wow." Tsuna said to himself with a triumphant smile, "That was easier than I thought." With a huff, "Okay," Tsuna put an arm around Mukuro's waist and took Mukuro's left arm and hung it around his shoulders. He was surprisingly lighter than he thought, "Let's get out of here." Carefully, the boy stepped out of the tube and helped the deadweight Mukuro out next. Dodging the glass and slippery water on the floor, Tsuna half-carried, half-dragged Mukuro to the exit. There was a loud bang, and the steel door flew open.

"_You_! _Stop_!"

Tsuna gasped as he lifted his head. White Spells! Tsuna recognized immediately, choking at the familiar suits as they filed in the room. They had rifles up, and cocked right at him and Mukuro. "He's helped Mukuro escape!"

"Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"We can't!" One guard yelled over the others, "Byakuran gave us instructions to bring the kid back to him! And we can't risk shooting Mukuro!"

"Damn it, Rokudo needed to die anyway! Shoot him!"

"_We can't_!" The guard repeated, hollering over the panicked whispers.

"Grab him then!"

Tsuna put Mukuro gently down, walking towards them. Maybe they didn't know what Byakuran has been doing behind their backs! "I can explain—"

"Nothing to explain." The hostile guard barked, taking the safety lock off his gun, "Do you even know what you've done?"

Tsuna's eyes flared in hate, and he never had been so livid at anyone in his life, "What _I've_ done? You were torturing him! You kept him in that tube! Experimenting on him! You're all evil people!"

"Listen kid, please, don't talk any louder, we don't want to wake up Mukuro, do we?" Another White Spell said, putting hands around Tsuna's shoulders craftily. Within seconds, the White Spell surrounded him, pounding the defenseless boy to the ground.

"_No_!" Tsuna kicked at them, "Stay away! Help!"

There were white uniforms everywhere he looked, and he cried in frustration. His help was a loss cause. There was nothing he could do after all. He was so useless, stupid, inconsiderate. Now Gamma's effort were for nothing. All because he was so selfless in an insane situation. "Hibar—Hiba—" He cried out to the ceiling, as if his boogie man would come. He tried calling out the one person he wanted to see more than anything. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming for him? "Hibari-san." He whispered fearfully through the forest of white uniforms. Was there no one out there?

"Kufufufu. Oya, what's this?"

Then stillness. Just utter stillness in the room. The white uniforms stopped moving and slowly the occupants, except Tsuna (because his face was to the floor), turned to look at Mukuro.

"You Millefiore, picking on the weak again. Pitiful." Mukuro crossed his legs and sat deftly on the roller chair, staring at them with half-lidded eyes.

The White Spells exchanged low whispers, one man gasped, "Holy shit."

"He's awake. Fuck, he's awake." A man grunted lowly to the others.

"What do we do?" Another asked, looking at his companions in panic.

"We have to get the Vendicare executives. They can handle him." Tsuna heard the guard in front of him whisper. The man dug in his pocket, fishing out what looked like a walkie talkie. No! They were going to call for help! Lurching like a fish out of water, Tsuna bit down hard on the man's wrist, making him drop the communicator.

"You little _shit_!" The man smacked Tsuna's head with his free elbow and reached for it once again. Tsuna blinked, disorientated at the sudden impact, but shook his head to collect his thoughts.

Tsuna bumped him again, grunting, and it was a success. The communicator skidded, and hit the wall close to the broken tube.

Enraged, the White Spell took Tsuna's neck, he wrapped his beefy hands around his scrawny neck and squeezed. Tsuna cried out, kicking harder against the white men. Then in the flash of indigo mist, the man that was strangling him was lifted to his feet and was shaken hard. The man grew unconscious, and was dropped deadweightly onto the floor.

"Get off that boy. Now." The silky voice said. Mukuro stared, waiting for them to comply. Not even lifting a finger or breaking a sweat.

Tsuna breathed heavily in relief as all the White Spells slowly and cautiously got off of him. He laid on the floor for a bit, struggling just to prop himself up on his elbows. The men held onto all his limbs so hard he thought they would all break.

Then the screaming started. Tsuna jerked to look at the White Spells, each holding their heads and just _screaming_. The boy shakily looked up, still wet and shivering. He stared at them, absolutely horrified by the begging and crying for mercy. "W-What's going on?" He asked partly to himself, but also partly to Mukuro across the room. Then slowly, the screaming came to a stop one by one until all the White Spells laid unconscious on the floor. Tsuna stared at them, barely breathing himself.

"Severe case of hallucinations, no needn't to worry." Mukuro said, chuckling darkly, answering Tsuna's question. Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro, as he stood up in haughty grandeur from his seat. "They deserved it after all the hell they've put me through. Useless little Millefiore. In the end, Byakuran will replace them too." The silent boy studied him. His hair, was unbelievably long, apart from his front bangs. His clothes, which were still wet to the bone, were a dirty yellow that were probably, once white. But he looked sickly, even if he wasn't trying. His hands and feet were so pruny, like raisins and his expressions were stiff, as if it was a bit of trouble to move them. How long had he been in that tube? Mukuro followed Tsuna's studious stare before he chuckled, "Kufufufu. I look like a mess, don't I? Close your eyes."

Tsuna looked perplexed, but complied all the same. "Now open them." He opened them and gasped. Mukuro was no longer in the shabby prison clothes, looking much more refined in the black coat and white shirt. He wore a loose tie and a belt. His hair, Tsuna almost laughed, looked like a pineapple and his long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His outfit seriously brought his character out. It strangely suit him although to Tsuna's taste it was pretty extravagant but he guessed in this world it leather and boots were a fashion statement, after all.

"H-How did you do that?" Tsuna asked excitedly, in amazement and awe. "That was like magic!"

Mukuro was bemused by this comment,, "What is your name?"

"…Tsuna." He answered.

"Full name?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I like to be called Tsuna."

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, ignoring the boy's nickname. He crouched down to Tsuna's level and stared right into his eyes. Tsuna almost gasped, but held it back just in time. H-his right eye…was _red_, and had the kanji for six as a pupil. Tsuna tried to politely focus on the left side of Mukuro's face as they talked. "Were you the one who rescued me?"

Tsuna nodded, shakily.

"Are you afraid of me?" Mukuro asked another question, seriousness etched on his face.

It was at the wrong moment in the wrong conversation, but he instantly thought of Hibari's face. His scary, intimidating face came into mind. He used to be afraid of him too. But when he showed gentleness and saved him so many times. This question wasn't hard. If Hibari had asked the same thing, he knew his only answer. This time, Tsuna looked into both of Mukuro's eyes, not shying away from the strange red pupil. "No, I'm not."

"And why is that?" Mukuro asked, seriously surprised.

"Because," Tsuna began, lifting himself so he was sitting on his butt, "You saved me. And because of that, I'm sure, that you're actually really kind."

Mukuro laughed dully, "I've been called many things but that's probably the first time someone's called me that."

"We better go." Tsuna said softly, looking up at the blaring red lights on the ceiling.

Mukuro nodded. "Hurry and stay behind me. Don't slow me down, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled shakily at Mukuro's back as they cautiously left the alarm-blaring lab and into the desolate hallway. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**AN:** An _oubliette_ is a form of dungeon which was accessible only from a hatch in a high ceiling. Usually, it was used for the royalty to throw the people they wanted to forever forget in there. They wouldn't even feed them. They would keep them in there until they died and wouldn't even bury the body. It was a cruel way of torture, to feel totally alone in the dark and forgotten was its emotionally pain inflicting trait that was from the Renaissance period. Pretty much, this is actually the first chapter Hibari never made an appearance, if you noticed. The white rabbit could be anyone in this chapter because they all lead Tsuna to a different place. But the white rabbit role I wanted to give was to Gokudera, and I'm pretty sure you're all still freaking out on me about that. That was planned out too. Also, there has been an issue again on Hibari's appearance. Okay, for one more time, **Hibari is in his TYL form**. Always has.

**This was another issue:** Last chapter, many people had taken Tsuna's side in the argument. Not that I mind, I was happy about that, but you see when Hibari had said, 'I never wanted to be your friend' he was actually saying, 'I've always wanted to be something more.' Okay? So Hibari wasn't trying to be a jerk. He just isn't the best of concise speakers. Good? Everyone alright? Yay!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: THE KOKUYO BUREAU, JUSTICE FOR ALL**

Mukuro lead the way, Tsuna following timidly behind. Tsuna watched their backs, even though he wasn't told to do so, but he wanted to at least be useful in something since Mukuro had both the brains and muscles. He was pretty sure that Mukuro didn't need his help at all, he was quite capable to taking care of himself. But Tsuna decided to stay silent and out of the way. He shouldn't ever drag Mukuro down. His own stupidity could only infect Mukuro, for all he knew.

"Hey you! What are you two doing?" A lone White Spell asked, hounding down towards them. Then stopped, "Hey, y-you're M-Muku—" With a flick of his eyes, Mukuro only stared right at him and the officer was knocked out in a similar fashion as the others had in the lab. Tsuna still couldn't get over the insecurities upon seeing people like that tortured, but couldn't protest against it. They had to get out of here. Besides, these people would do the same to them if they didn't defend themselves.

Tsuna remembered all the things he had gone through in his span he had been in Cielo. And to be quite honest, it felt exhilarating, despite that fact that he was scared to death.

"What in the world are you smiling about?"

For a moment, Tsuna only stared back dumbly at Mukuro. He was smiling? Tsuna reached up, touching his mouth. Yeah, he was smiling. "O-Oh. Um, I was just thinking of going home after this."

"I see," Mukuro said understandingly, "You have no idea how good that sounds to me right now."

He contemplated on calling him his name, but realized he never been formally given it. He decided to play dumb and ask, "Um, what is your name?"

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hearing it said by its owner's voice, it sounded rhymey and perfect, "You may call me Mukuro though."

"Okay." He replied simply, happy he was given a response. He stared at his back for a moment. He took comfort in realizing that Mukuro was Hibari's height. Did he realize he was gone yet? If he did, was he searching for him? Tsuna grimaced. Hibari would kill him when he found him. Especially here of all places. But if Hibari ever did find him soon, the first thing he'll say is how freaky is home is. He didn't blame Hibari in being so obsessed with cleaning and picking up his toys after him. He must really treasure Tsuna's world if his world was as cracked up as this. Tsuna vaguely wondered if Hibari knew about Byakuran. That freaky, freaky man. He'd rather not ever meet him again. He was scary, not as scary as Hibari, but in his own unique way. Then there was Mukuro. He was charming, kinda smooth, and really amazingly collected. He wondered how such a strong man could ever get caught by someone as weak-looking as Byakuran.

He then thought about asking Mukuro why the man was in there in that tiny tank in the first place, but held his tongue, deciding against it. Definitely not the time to bring that up.

After what seemed like a million turns and a few more White Spell encounters ("Pathetic attempts to restrain me," Mukuro had said to him,), Mukuro and he reached the elevator. Tsuna said, catching his tall companion's attention, "Mukuro, how did you know where to go?" It had taken him hours, wandering around this floor! How in the world did he know when he was stuck in that tube for such a long time?

Mukuro only turned to look at Tsuna and said braggingly, "I have my ways. They may have limited my powers, but I still had the ability to see and move little things. Now that I'm out, I can pretty much do anything." Mukuro pressed the up button, tapping his foot impatiently against the linoleum floor, "I saw you approaching my tank. It was a bit blurry, since I wasn't use to seeing things so close up."

"Wow." Tsuna said in awe, "Did you hear me too?"

Mukuro gave him a sly look, "Yes, it sounded like you were talking to yourself, but in actuality, you were talking to me?"

"Yes." Tsuna laughed nervously in being caught, putting a hand behind the base of his neck in embarrassment. "I thought you looked relieved that someone was there. It must've been lonely in there."

The tall man gave Tsuna a long inscrutable look, "You are extremely interesting." Was all he said and Tsuna blinked at the speculation. Byakuran had told him that a few moments ago too. What exactly was so interesting about _him_? He was lousy in a wide variety in—almost everything, and—and just plainly common in all aspects! "That's not true," Tsuna replied with a laugh, "All the girls in my class used to tell me how boring and dull I am all the time."

Before Mukuro could open his mouth in reply, the elevator reached their floor with a sharp _ding_. Mukuro was about to step inside before Tsuna grabbed his hand, "Wait Mukuro! There are cameras in there!"

Nodding in thanks, Mukuro poked his head in and stared at the camera for a short moment before stepping in, making Tsuna say weakly, "M-Mukuro, the camera…"

"I already turned it off. Get in."

Right. Tsuna laughed shakily before jumping in along with him too. His tall companion pushed the first floor button, mumbling to himself how lousy security was. Mukuro looked curiously at Tsuna. Tsuna looked away, peaked at being caught staring.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Tsuna jerked his head to look at Mukuro, who was tugging at his blue shirt's sleeve in deep scrutiny. Tsuna's mind reeled. What should he say? Lie? Yeah, he should definitely lie. Who knows what he would do if he found out he wasn't from here? Probably murder him on the spot, thinking he's a alien. Tsuna gulped inaudibly and shakily replied, "Sleep-walking, and I got into some trouble with the White Spell about stealing bread." Well, that wasn't exactly a lie, but that wasn't exactly the truth either.

Mukuro looked seriously confused at his explanation, "Sleepwalking?" he parroted.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. He pointed at his attire in proof, "These are my pajamas."

"And bread magically appeared in your hands?" Mukuro asked, turning his head to the wall to snicker discreetly.

Tsuna wasn't fooled. "Yes! I'm totally serious!" Tsuna protested, craning his body to look at the man's face. Actually he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"So you stole bread sleepwalking." And the blue-haired man was unable to hide the grin that followed.

Unsure of how to explain the bizarre situation he stumbled. "W-Well, I-I don't know…um maybe…er…"

Sensing Tsuna's discomfort, he shrugged, "I'll leave it alone." Mukuro gave him a long penetrating stare, "But you're going to tell me the truth one way or another."

Tsuna gulped, wringing his hands at the hem of his shirt in discomfort.

"Now shh." Mukuro put a hand to Tsuna's face, to which the boy blinked at, "We're here. Stay behind me and everything will be alright."

Tsuna shuddered and braced his feet flat on the floor, expecting to see White Spell soldiers aiming their rifles at them the moment the steel doors open. The elevator halted, and slowly the doors opened with a quiet _ding_ into the busy front lobby. To Tsuna's immense relief, no guns were pointed at them, and no one was even paying attention to them. Mukuro walked on ahead, waving at Tsuna distinctly to follow him. Tsuna complied, staying close at Mukuro's heels out of pure fear. He sent worried looks around him, staring at the idle groups of soldiers. Why weren't they attack them? Surely, Byakuran had sent messages to the entire building about their escape by now!

"Oh! Leonardo!" Tsuna jumped, frightened.

Mukuro turned to look at an approaching White Spell and smiled cheerfully, "Hey there."

Tsuna mouth visibly dropped open. W-What was going on? They were acting as if Mukuro was their friend! Not an escaped experiment! "Who is that?" The White Spell asked, gesturing vaguely at Tsuna. The boy fixed his eyes to his shoes, hoping he was inconspicuous as he seemed.

"A new recruit. I'm showing him the works. He's new, so be kind to him."

The White Spell nodded, "Good for you, kid! You're pretty young but the Millefiore needs all the hands they can get!"

Tsuna mumbled in reply, shrinking further into himself, "Thanks…"

"Well we got to go now, see you later." Mukuro said politely, waving at Tsuna to follow.

"Yeah, see you later at lunch, Leo-kun! Good luck, newbie!" Tsuna waved back, shaking hard.

They walked out the two front double doors in silence, Tsuna breaking out into cold sweat uncontrollably. Mukuro only kept a pleasant smile on his face, waving at more White Spells as they passed. Finally, when they reached a good block away from the white Millefiore building, Mukuro spat, "Did you hear what he said? Disgusting. Millefiore would steal out of cradles if that meant getting more soldiers."

"M-Mukuro…what…was…" Tsuna stopped and Mukuro did the same, both leaning against the building for support, "T-They didn't even care that…"

"I'm an illusionist. I made it so we were anonymous. Anyone wearing a White Spell suit could slip past anywhere. Surely that isn't your first time in an illusion's guise?"

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to reply, he slipped his hands on his knees and breathed hard in the suburban atmosphere, uncaring on how absolutely foul the air smelled. He honestly didn't believe it would be _that_ easy to escape that horrible, horrible white building. "God…I thought we were going to die for sure…"

Mukuro was quiet, glaring at the boy for even a minute doubting him. He was a master illusionist! Anyone with eyes could see that! He opened his mouth to reply coldly, "I believe this is where we will part. Don't get into anymore trouble, I won't be there to save you." Tsuna watched with wide eyes as Mukuro turned around with a swish of his coat and gave a short, abrupt backhanded wave at him.

But…he didn't know _how_ to get home! The thought of being out all by himself absolutely terrified him. "Wait!" Tsuna cried out impulsively. Mukuro turned his body halfway around, staring at Tsuna questioningly, half-annoyed, and waited for him to continue. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I don't know…what to do now…I'm so lost…I don't even know where I am! I just want to go home—but I don't know how to get there! I want to see my friends and family again…"

Mukuro let out a long-suffering sigh, and put a hand to his forehead, "You really have no where to go?"

For a moment, Tsuna was silent. Then he nodded.

"I knew you were hiding something. Sleepwalking?" Mukuro scoffed at the lie. It was absolutely ludicrous that the boy even thought for a second he had fooled him. He held his hand out to Tsuna, "I do owe you. After all, who wouldn't want the debt of the great Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna ignored the conceited jab and grabbed the offered hand without hesitation. With a strong tug, Mukuro straightened him out, and inclined his head to point across the street. Tsuna obeyed, following dutifully.

—

Tsuna didn't know how long they walked, but he was pretty sure they weren't anywhere near that city anymore. The two were walking along a lone road in the middle of nowhere. This place was more desolate, more quieter, and heck of a lot smelled better. Then Tsuna saw it. Trees. There were _trees_ over there. Tsuna ran ahead of Mukuro, who studied the boy's behavior. Tsuna walked up to the tree and touched the leaves that drooped close to the floor. They glowed, just like the potted plant he had seen in Byakuran's interrogation room and the leaf Hibari had given him.

"It's the sun flame. Ken and M.M has sun flames. Either one of those two is probably keeping these alive." Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro questioningly. He continued, "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a sky. Or a sun, rain, or even clouds." Tsuna nodded slowly and turned to look at the glowing leaves. "We have to use our dying will flames to keep these plants alive. I'm afraid, that people have begun to stop caring for the plants and they'll all die soon." Mukuro pointed at an overturned tree a few meters away, "You see that? That one's completely dead."

"Dying will flames?" Tsuna asked, feeling as if what Mukuro just said was all just a bunch of nonsense.

"Dying will flames, yes." Mukuro confirmed, tapping the bark of the tree absentmindedly, "It is pretty much what keeps us alive. We use it for many things…and the fact that you don't know these things…is alarming." Mukuro turned to Tsuna and narrowed his eyes down at him, "You really aren't from here, are you?"

Tsuna turned his eyes away and looked up at the tree, placing his hand against its bark. He nodded, no longer denying it. Lying would only make things worse. Mukuro looked back at the tree, pleased that Tsuna told at least part of the truth, "People…lately have begun to lose hope. Did you know that once upon a time we had a sky?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No I didn't."

"We had a sky before, but one day, it just vanished. It turned into that gray color you see up there." Mukuro motioned vaguely upwards, "Because the sky was gone, people were going crazy, depressed. They've given up on living. Because after all, what good would life be without the sky and rain to keep things alive? That was when dying will flames were discovered. There were several types. Storm, thunder, rain, sun, mist, cloud. Experts found out that the dying will flames could save the plants, and to this day we still are caring for them. Well, at least some of us still are. People stopped caring, the generation that we live in today has never seen the blue sky so they think the gray is normal. It's actually kind of pitiful, even though our ancestors told us to continue searching for that sky. Some think it's a myth now."

"That's…" Tsuna whispered in thought, "Really strange…"

"Yes." Mukuro agreed. The two stood there for a moment longer, staring at the glowing tree. He nodded to himself, dazedly. So that's what it was…That's why Hibari treasured the sky in Tsuna's world so much…Why he was so comforted by the stars…It was because it was a rare luxury to him.

Mukuro scoffed, "Our world is absolutely terrible, almost disgraceful." Mukuro commented as he walked ahead, "We're almost there. Let's keep going." Tsuna followed, staring at the beautifully colored plants as they passed. The plants were a lot like the ones in his world, only covered in dying will flames.

"Mukuro," Tsuna called from behind. Mukuro grunted. "Where are we going?"

"To the bureau, my home."

Tsuna stopped briefly before running to catch up again. He exclaimed, "Your home? You have a home?"

"Well, it's more like a refuge for people like me."

Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask about what he meant by that when a building in the far distance came into view. It was more nonsensically rundown than any of the buildings he saw in the city and he couldn't comprehend how anyone could live in it. But he could hear voices. Voices of kids, something he hadn't heard in awhile. Tsuna was magnetically drawn to it, no longer walking behind Mukuro, but beside him. Without a knock or even a call of acknowledgment, Mukuro nearly ripped the gritty door apart just to get it open. The man grumbled in annoyance. "Need to get a new door."

Tsuna stepped over the mounds of trash after Mukuro and surveyed the room. Getting the looks of it, this place used to be popular. A theme park? A convenience store? He didn't know. But he could see signs from the random items discarded on the floor. There were stuff animals, some empty canisters that once filled food, and a few unusable clothes. The inside was as dreary as the outside, making Tsuna wish he hadn't come in at all. It felt like something scary was going to come out…

"_Lion channel_!" Tsuna and Mukuro exchanged looks. The boy's was one of pure confusion and the other was wary.

Then from the next room, was a core-erupting roar of what could only be a lion. Tsuna screamed in fright, and jumped behind Mukuro. There was a crash of rubble, and then a creature, a hybrid of a lion and a human climbed out over an unhinged door. It growled gutturally at them, prowling towards them.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna shrieked as Mukuro pushed him back and rushed in, leaving Tsuna alone by the door. The long haired man took a metal pipe that was standing ajar from the rubble as he walked calmly past. He tapped at it once, then twice. The pole, touched by Mukuro's hands turned into a long trident, measuring to be even taller than Tsuna himself. And Tsuna watched on, in horrified awe as Mukuro pointed his trident at the creature. "Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed, running towards the man as the lion began to prowl forward. He tugged on his arm insistently but Mukuro would not budge, staring the creature down with intense seriousness and concentration.

"Ken. It's me."

Then it was quiet. The snarling stopped, and all he could hear was Mukuro's smooth breathing and his own desperate gasps. Tsuna peeked around Mukuro, almost hyperventilating in amidst of the silence. The lion hybrid only stared back at them with strangely intelligent eyes, studying them.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Tsuna turned to look to his left at the voice. There was a girl descending from the stairs, a hand to her chest in shock. Tsuna was stunned. She looked like Mukuro. She was very pretty, and like all the other girls he had seen she had a strange hair color; a dark purple color. Her hair was pulled up in a similar fruit fashion like Mukuro's. She seemed out of place with the scenery, looking as if she could model on a poster then hang around in the dusty rubble they were in.

"Mukuro-sama…it _is_ you…I…" The girl's eyes drooped and Tsuna gasped, she was wobbling on her feet! "I'm dreaming…I must be…" And she fell, the girl collapsed against the stairs weakly.

Mukuro clicked his tongue, putting a palm against his face, "This isn't what I had in mind for a warm welcome."

Tsuna immediately began his trek to the girl's side, avoiding the stray rocks and scuffs that were surely there ensure painful falls down the stairs. The boy cautiously kept one eye on the lion as he passed, surprised he was able to move despite his fear, but even more so surprised that the lion just ignored him, fixed his eyes unwaveringly at Mukuro without blinking. When he reached her, he put his hand against her mouth for feel her shaking intakes of breath, he called quietly to the man, hoping he wouldn't break their staredown and the lion would turn his attention to Tsuna, pounce on him, an easier prey. "She's okay."

"Good." Mukuro said at Tsuna without looking and adressed the lion hybrid. "Ken, how long are you going to stand there staring at me?"

Tsuna shook the girl by her shoulder gently, "Excuse me? Are you alright?" The only indication that she heard him was the furrowing of her eyebrows. He was vaguely listening to Mukuro talk…where did he hear that name before? Ken...He knew he knew that name. He heard it recently. Where did he hear that name?

"Mukuro-san! It's really you, pyon!" A boisterous voice exclaimed in replacement of the lion's roar.

Now he remembered! Gently laying the girl back down but as quickly as he could, Tsuna peeked over the banister. He recognized him immediately, that boy that framed him! He knew that hair anywhere! T-That framing jerk! Tsuna waved a hand at him, "_You_!"

Ken looked up, growling at being interrupted in their reunion, "Mukuro-san, who is…" Ken stared at Tsuna's enraged face for a moment's pause before letting out a small squeak in recognition, "Uh oh."

Tsuna stomped down the stairs and got right up into Ken's face, "You're that guy that put the bread in my hands!"

Ken was speechless, unable to reply. For a moment, Mukuro fully entertained himself by watching Tsuna explode before his eyes lit up in remembrance. Bread appeared in the kid's hands all of a sudden, Tsuna had said in the elevator. Then that must be… "You mean…Ken…"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna spun on his heels and jabbed a finger in Ken's direction, "This guy almost got me killed!" Bemused by this turn of events, Mukuro raised his eyebrows in contempt.

"Hey you little shit! It's '_Mukuro-sama_' to you! Who in the hell do you think you are? Fucking—"

"Why is it so loud in here?" The occupants turned to look at a door down the hallway slammed open and another girl came stomping out in a hissy fit. She wasn't at all like the first girl who gave the impression of quietness just by her eyes. This girl's eyes was focused in fury, her pupil dilated in a starkingly great contrast against her face, enraged. "Ken! Damn you! It's always you! Always—…ways…" Her eyes widened, choking on nothing in particular, her voice raised in a screeching octave and she brought a hand to her neck as if it would unclog her throat, "_Mukuro-sama_!"

The girl's expression changed dramatically, from one of ugly anger to one of pure affection, "Mukuro-sama!" She bursted out, throwing her arms and legs around him. "You're back! I never, well—I thought you left us!" Tsuna turned his eyes politely away, face feeling warm, as the girl's skirt flipped and flashed him for a spit second. Short skirt, Tsuna thought rubbing at his cheek to ward the red away. This was exactly why he liked the purple-haired girl upon first glance. She looked conservative.

"I would never, ever leave you, M.M." Mukuro said smoothly, like a prince, despite the suggestive position; patted her hair like a child. Tsuna realized, her hair was also an unusual color; a red-pink color that was swept to the side with a hairpin. Mukuro looked up from her undying attention, and took one swift glance around him. "Where is everyone else?"

M.M was quick to reply, eager to please, "Chikusa is sleeping, Lanchia's fixing something in the kitchen and I don't know where that stupid girl went—but who cares? Mukuro-sama, you're back!" Tsuna couldn't help but feel that this girl gave off a bully's air.

Ken growled at M.M, "Can't you just lay off for one damn minute you clingy bitch? Let the others have a chance to get a good look at him!"

M.M glared at Ken, but complied out of the sake of proving him wrong. Mukuro coughed to get everyone's attention, "I want to have a meeting later once Chrome wakes up. Meet up later."

"Okay." M.M nodded eagerly, "I'll wake up Kakipii!"

Ken growled at her as she bounced away, hollered Chikusa's name with unfeminine voice with gusto. "Stupid skank. I hate her," The only blond occupant mumbled.

"Ken," Mukuro turned to the mumbling man, who instantly snapped into attention, "Bring Chrome to her room and watch over her. And _stay_ _next to her_." Mukuro emphasized the last words, giving Ken a meaningful look. Ken grumbled, but complied all the same. Instead of gently picking Chrome up bridal style, the normal courteous way to carry girls, he simply threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He walked with great ease up the stairs, not even showing a hint of struggle or grunt as he carried her. Mukuro threw Tsuna an exasperated look, "Really. That boy is entirely infatuated with Chrome. He wouldn't label it as a crush even if it smacked him in the face." Mukuro let out a small snort, shrugging indifferently, "Teenage adolescence."

Tsuna blinked. So Ken actually liked that girl, Chrome.

"Follow me." Mukuro walked swiftly down the hall and Tsuna trailed after, muttering a thanks when Mukuro held a door open for him.

"It's dusty, but it's understandable. I haven't been here for a few months." Mukuro clicked on the lights and Tsuna blinked owlishly around the room. It was just as haggard as the rest of the house, not at all extravagant as Mukuro's clothes or looks. There was a curtain covering the large window that took up the entire wall in the far back of the room that could hardly be called a curtain in the fist place. It had too many holes. The room was big, very big, almost like a stage and maybe as big as his house's first floor. There was a bed in the corner and a few plastic drawers. There was a couch, standing near the window set there craftily, as if it would make the room more fancier than it really was.

"We don't have an extra bed, and this is the only couch we have. You'll be sleeping here with me." Tsuna let out a relief sigh, happy enough there was room for him.

Tsuna turned to smile at him, "Thank you Mukuro."

Mukuro scowled at the floor, crossing his arms. "Well actually, there something else I need you to tell me." Tsuna blinked in inquiry, his silence motivating the other to continue, "You said you were looking for your home. But you don't know how to get there?"

Tsuna nodded. "I…I remember looking into this dark hole in my closet…and it brought me here." His explanation sounded weird, even to his own ears.

"I see." Mukuro mumbled, putting a hand to his chin. "That's strange. The only explanation for that is probably a cloud ring." Mukuro recited a line, making Tsuna stare in awe, "'_Clouds are free, unfettered, chainless, and drifting_.' They are able to go travel without restrictions."

"Cloud ring?" He parroted, bewildered.

"We use rings to enhance our powers. Certain rings highlight your dying will, depending on what it is. Whoever had a cloud flame must've forgot to close the hole after them. It would explain your current situation."

Tsuna sat back and, pushed a finger to his forehead in thought. To be honest, he didn't understand what had just been explained. All this cloud and rain flames business made his head reel. Did Hibari send him here? No. Definitely not. Hibari would freak out if he knew he was here. Probably would tear the city apart looking for him too. He didn't even know Hibari had flames. The guy never used it in front of him. Tsuna twisted in his seat, looking at Mukuro with eager eyes, "Mukuro, how do you use flames? Can you show me?"

Mukuro got up and held up his trident, waving it gallantly in slow circles. Then slowly, like honey dripping, indigo flames enveloped the trident. Tsuna stared in amazement, hand outstretched towards it, "Isn't it hot?"

"Not really." Mukuro said, holding the trident to him at arm's length. He reached out, hesitated, then Tsuna touched it, then recoiled his arm quickly; it was warm and tingly.

"That felt weird." Tsuna said simply, rubbing at his fingers. Mukuro smirked and threw the trident in the air. It spun wildly in the air, like a baton. Tsuna watched in awe as Mukuro clapped once and it disappeared with a small _pop_ sound.

He applauded, humoring the other. Mukuro bowed mockingly to the invisible audience behind Tsuna. The boy smiled widely.

"Mukuro-sama!" M.M knocked exuberantly on the door, "Everyone is at the table! We're ready!"

"Alright." Mukuro said to the door before turning to Tsuna, "You're coming too."

"Me?" Tsuna asked, pointing to himself, "Um, but why?"

"You'll see." Mukuro walked out first, holding the door. Tsuna trotted out, waiting for Mukuro to close it behind them then trail after him. They went downstairs, and Tsuna struggled to avoid all the debris around the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Tsuna was suddenly nervous when he felt eyes turn on him. Some were focused entirely on Mukuro, but some looked at Tsuna in curiosity.

"It's all very nice to see you all again." Mukuro said, smiling at the occupants in the room.

They smiled back, M.M waving back at Mukuro enthusiastically.

"First off," Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and pushed him so he was standing out in front of him, for everyone to see, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he is our newest Kokuyo Bureau member."

There was a collective gasp, but the loudest had to be from Ken, "You're shitting me! Why the hell is this kid joining us, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro shot Ken a dry look, "Ken, he saved my life. And I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. He's staying for as long as he likes."

Ken shut his mouth, looking away with a scowl. Tsuna blinked. He guessed him getting Mukuro out of that tank really was a big thing to these people. The Kokuyo members stared up at Tsuna in wonder, bewildered that such an average looking person saved _the_ Rokudo Mukuro. It was enough for him to stay, more than enough, that he shouldn't even pay rent or give compensation in return for shelter.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro, "The Kokuyo Bureau?"

Mukuro nodded, "This bureau was created for one purpose and one purpose only." Instantly, as if the room was cleaned of its pessimistic atmosphere, the members looked up excitedly at Mukuro's cue.

"To rule the world and its money, baby!" M.M grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

"…To help people." Chrome said softly, her feet dangling from the counter.

"To take down those Millefiore ass-lickers." Ken growled lowly, still sore about the cold look Mukuro had given him earlier, checking out his nails as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, ok," Mukuro held up a hand to silence them, near-chuckling when Tsuna gave the taller man an accusing look. That totally wasn't one goal. "You're forgetting one more thing." Mukuro held up a finger. "To bring the sky back."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro so fast, he was sure he got a whiplash, "But how in the world are you going to do that?"

"It's a long story." Mukuro warned.

"I've got time." Tsuna replied just as quickly.

Everyone in the kitchen groaned. "We've heard this so many times!" Ken complained.

Mukuro pushed Tsuna into a seat. "Chrome get him something to drink," The purple haired girl immediately jumped off the counter and scurried quietly about the kitchen, preparing a hot chocolate mug. Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "Do you know what Cielo means?" Tsuna shook his head, and waited for Mukuro to continue. Tsuna didn't want to interrupt Mukuro so he quickly deducted his questions by himself in silence, Cielo was the name that girl on the street gave him. So it was the name of this place, apparently. Like, 'Canada' was to the Earth.

"In Italian, it means 'sky'. And as I've told you before, Cielo once had a sky." Turning to the girl, "Chrome, if you would finish quickly please?"

Putting some marshmallows in it, she gave Tsuna the speckled, nearly broken cup and Mukuro began his story.

"Once upon a time, there were four royalties in the kingdom of Cielo. One was a prince, One was a princess, and the other two were kings. None of them are related, only chosen by the vote of the people. Cielo was, let's say, not a very politically skilled kingdom. Often, war would ensue between the two kings, fighting for dominance for such a small land. The only two that never fought was the prince and the princess. The prince was courageous and determined, but sometimes he could act rashly for the sake of others. The princess was fair and beautiful, delicate and petite. She was the kindest of the four, and would do anything in her power to help anyone of any status. One king was clever and cunning. The other was harsh, and rarely had any mercy on any who stood in his way. Each had been given an emblazon of their own to identify eachother. The princess was the club, the strict king was the diamond, the cunning king was the heart, and the prince was the spade."

"Like…a deck of cards?" Tsuna interrupted politely, taking a sip out of his hot drink.

"Exactly," Mukuro nodded and continued, "One day, the princess and prince were playing in the garden as usual, unaware of the fact that the two kings were having their final stand in the courtroom. The strict king was tired of sharing the throne with the others, determined that he could rule by himself with ease. Then cunning king took him up to the challenge and said if he could find a way to destroy the sky, he and the other royalties would step down from their thrones. The king of diamonds wasn't very clever but very hot-blooded so he accepted the king of heart's challenge, despite how impossible it seemed. And so the spiteful ruler set off in a journey but never returned. It was only a day later the sky became dim.

"The sky actually got dim-it was something he hadn't expected, but it wouldn't interfere with his plans. He waved it away, deeming it unimportant. The cunning king of hearts quickly thought of a plan to get rid of the prince and princess, just as he promised. He would invoke war between the two, he thought with a wicked smile. He went up to the princess, the very easiest to manipulate, and said to her that the prince actually hated her and believed that she was trying to kill him to have the throne all to herself. The princess, distraught, ran away and never came back. The sky dimmed even further. The last royal was the prince, who still believed in the missing princess and king. He was determined to bring them back. The cunning king didn't even have to speak with him. The prince left on a journey by himself to search for them. He never came back. The sky dimmed even more.

"Finally, the king of hearts had the kingdom all to himself. He sat down in the court room, looking smugly at the empty chairs and he said to them 'Now the kingdom is all mine. There is nothing you can do about it.' Then just like that, the king of hearts disappeared too, in his own castle. The public, watched in horror as the sky, once a beautiful deep blue turned into a deep somber gray. There was no longer a day or night, no moon or sun, the only thing that remained was themselves. The people believed that this would be temporary and waited patiently for the royals' return. But they never came back. And that is why the sky is as gray as you see now."

At the end of Mukuro's story, everyone sat around the kitchen in silence, thinking about the sky. Tsuna clapped softly, "That wasn't a very good story, but I liked your story-telling, Mukuro."

Mukuro scowled at the applauding boy. "It wasn't a story. It was true."

"Yeah!" M.M agreed, twisting in her seat to glare at Tsuna in Mukuro's defense, "It's a true story!"

"Well, actually, the story was passed down from generation to generation. It's just a story to scare the little kids into reconciling petty fights." Chikusa spoke up, adjusting his glasses.

"Reconciling." Tsuna repeated, tapping a finger to his lip in thought.

Mukuro turned to look at Tsuna directly in the eyes, "We—"

"Actually," Ken grumbled next to Tsuna, "Only Mukuro-san believes in that bullcrap. M.M just agrees just because she likes him."

"—believe that by bringing the royalties back, then the sky will come back too." Mukuro put his hands on his hips and leaned towards Tsuna, "What do you think of my plan?"

Tsuna didn't know to reply to this, he was thinking of lying just for the sake of being nice, but was unexpectedly saved from doing just that. There really was no benefit for bringing the sky back. "Well now that storytime is over, we should really get some briefing on the next mission." Lanchia spoke up, making Tsuna jump. It was his first time hearing him speak, and the unexpected low voice frightened him a bit. Lanchia was a tall man by nature, not at all as young looking as the rest of the group. He was scary looking too, to his tight pants to his barely-a-shirt. His gaze was always sharp, never seeming to shroud.

"Right." Mukuro replied, instantly forgetting to receive Tsuna's opinion on the matter. "I haven't done that in a long time. So what have you guys been doing when I was away?"

The Kokuyo members looked at eachother, uncertain of what to say. Chrome spoke up, timidly, "Actually Mukuro-sama, we haven't made much progress since you left."

"_Stupid_! Keep your mouth shut!" Ken shouted at her, and she recoiled away, as if she was physically struck. Ken looked like he regretted it the moment he said it, but didn't apologize only shrugging angrily and settling himself back into his seat. He and Mukuro exchanged a knowing look

"So far, our only missions lately are to get something to eat for dinner each night. We've been living off of stolen food." Lanchia said bluntly, making Ken sputter at the atrocity of the horrible truth.

"Well, that explains everything," Tsuna mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Ken through his downcast gaze.

Mukuro sighed, putting a hand to his mouth to clear his throat. "Then I'll start the meeting. And this time I'm assigning you a real mission."

M.M sat up, a saucy smile to her lips, "A real mission! I almost don't believe it!"

Tsuna spaced out. A mission? What could it possibly be? But knowing Mukuro based on what he knew, it was something dangerous. He looked around the room, observing the other member's eager faces. They looked happy, Tsuna thought with a smile, surely, it wasn't anything life-threatening. Otherwise, why would they be so inflated about this?

"As you know, the Varia has been making less and less appearances out in Cielo. It's extremely alarming, and I'm curious as to what they are doing right now. So I'm going to send some of you over there to check it out." Mukuro tapped at his coat tail, and suddenly, just like magic, a small miniature landscape of a building, though it hardly looked like one—its size was equivalent to a castle had it been in its full-scale, appeared with a swish of his coat. Mukuro pointed at the side of the small structure, "I've gotten reliable sources that tell me that there is an escape route that they use for emergencies. In fact, they never once used it and its existence is only known to a handful of people, including Xanxus. So take caution. I want Chrome to definitely be there. She'll help against that tricky acrobaleno Varia member.

"Chikusa, I want you to go with her, Ken is too incapable of knowing the means of being incognito." At this, the blond boy grumbled, looking a little irked at Mukuro's choice, but didn't interject or protest in anyway. Tsuna realized with a secret amusement that Ken was just being a sore jealous loser. "Make it short and sweet. I'll expect you two to head off tomorrow and come back the day after. So bring supplies in case you are delayed. Meeting dismissed."

Tsuna's head spun. That was almost too fast. This mission stuff was really complicated. He smiled happily to himself though. It was nice being included like this, having to live with Hibari most of his time growing up made him see how much he was always left out. Just like that, the Kokuyo members dispersed, each going off to their own business. M.M stalked off haughtily to herself, sulking that Chrome had gotten a role and she didn't. They shrugged and one by one filed out the kitchen, some stretching high whereas Chrome and Chikusa immediately went to their own respective rooms to prepare.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "Let's go back to the room. We have to arrange things to your accommodations."

Taking the lead, Mukuro stepped up the stairs, Tsuna right behind him. He opened the door for him as he did before. He walked in. It was becoming almost annoying by the amount of times this man felt the need to treat him like a girl. The taller man quirked an eyebrow, and sat down on the couch. "First," he said, putting a hand up, "You need clothes."

Tsuna looked down at his attire, face warming in embarrassment. He was still in his pajamas. He looked his feet, the same socks Gamma had given him…Gamma. Tsuna's heart tightened. He wish they could've taken Gamma with them…

"I was about to say to get Ken's old clothes—" Tsuna shoot him a horrified look. He could imagine Ken's smug face now, the moment Tsuna asked for his help! "—But obviously he doesn't know personal hygiene and to be quite honest, Chrome once told me that she washes Ken's clothes every three months." It didn't lessen down his unease even souring it to the point of torment. "But I won't do that, so I'll just have to give you my old ones." Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. He wouldn't mind if it was Mukuro's then. Mukuro coughed into his gloved hand, looking away, his eyes narrowed at nothing on particular, shifting to Tsuna then back in a repeated pattern. "If you…don't mind wearing them."

Tsuna blinked. He didn't. Could it be, Mukuro was embarrassed? About what?

"Yes, well, here," Wow, Tsuna thought with a nervous laugh as he turned around and stared politely at the ragged curtains as Mukuro collected himself, he must have really embarrassing clothes if he was acting like that. "I believe they're still in the dresser over there," Mukuro pointed to a shabby looking plastic drawer sitting all by its lonesome in the corner, "You can have everything inside it, because really, I need new ones myself. I don't believe any of those fits me anymore."

Obediently following his pointed finger, Tsuna approached the flimsy drawer, and tugged at its handle. He was surprised to see very average looking clothes. He had expected Mukuro to have the leather jeans and open mid-drift sleeveless shirts he had seen on the streets in Cielo. Tsuna looked up at Mukuro, who was watching him with great intensity. The boy was a bit disturbed by this but it didn't make him hesitate in asking, "Mukuro, why were you so embarrassed about _these_?" Tsuna said fishing a garment out, and held up a blue camouflage shirt. It looked a little gaudy, but it looked pretty worn and old. Not at all something that was shameful to wear out in public.

"Embarrassed? Nonsense." He mumbled, nudging a rock away.

* * *

**AN:** You got a real taste of the plot now! The story Mukuro told is actually extremely important.

**MANGA SPOILERS: **I knew it! There is definitely something fishy about the Shimon transfer students, like srsly. It's too bad we never saw Hibari this entire chapter. Gokudera, as usual, is being a loyal nut again. Speaking of nuts, Nuts/Natsu is so adorable, I'm surprised Tsuna doesn't let him out all the time. It really warmed up to Enma. Any thoughts on this? I think that it's because of Enma's flame. Also, about his ring. Enma's ring is like bandages/coffins. So what is his summon? A mummy? LAWL AYM SO PUNNY.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: WEB OF LIES  
**

Tsuna couldn't remember the last time he had slept like this. He tossed and turned, the flimsy blanket quivering loudly as it followed his movements. He sat up, frustrated and looked over at the still Mukuro in the corner. Strangely enough, even though Mukuro and he had a small quarrel of who would have the honors in getting the couch, Mukuro reluctantly admitted defeat; but didn't sleep on the bed. Instead, Mukuro had simply set himself onto a small chair and slept there. It looked uncomfortable. Tsuna scowled. He bet that he was just doing this on purpose so he would feel bad.

He swung his legs over the couch to touch the gritty floor, toes curling. It didn't feel right. Sleeping. He tried it earlier but his eyes just wouldn't close. It felt as if he was giving up finding away home, as weird as it sounded. It felt like he should be out and awake, trying to unravel the mystery of his presence in this world, not sleeping.

He looked at the pillow he was using. The blanket. The couch. The clothes. All of it was none of his. All of these things weren't his. And in general, he wasn't Cielo's. What was he doing? He shouldn't be here. Tsuna put his head in his hands. He felt so lost. He didn't know what to do now. Now that he was part of this—Kokuyo Bureau, then now what? How long could he stay? Could he afford to stay? Hibari could be out there now, looking for him. Even his dad, who witnessed him falling into that hole.

He missed home. Kyoko, Haru, and even missed Ryohei, who scared him so much. Tsuna smiled to himself dully, and to think that he would do anything to see things he once disliked he'd be overjoyed to see again. Tsuna laughed quietly at the thought. His dirty clothes sat on the small table, that was once overturned, along with Gamma's borrowed socks, folded nice and neat. The attire he was wearing was Mukuro's old gaudy blue camouflage shirt with a pair of dark green pants (Mukuro had explained to him that they were once part of a school uniform). The pants were too long for him so he rolled it up. It served better than having to hold the pant's legs up as he walked. Taking the white blanket it wrapping it deftly around himself, Tsuna began his trek across the stage-like room. He approached Mukuro, who looked up at his approach.

"You can't sneak up on me." He said simply, looking up through lazy eyes.

Tsuna kneeled down to his eye level, his arms wrapping around himself, "Where you awake this entire time?"

"Yes." Mukuro said lowly, "I heard you from over here." Tsuna looked down to the floor, eyebrows furrowing in thought. If that's true, than Mukuro must have heard his physical frustration he took out on the blankets just minutes before. He wondered what was going through his mind as he did so. What conclusions did Mukuro make?

"Is there something wrong? Can't sleep on the couch?" He snorted smugly, "I told you to sleep on the bed, but would you listen? Stubborn little boy. Now look at us, we're both suffering."

"Mukuro," Tsuna began, voice shaking, "I need to ask a favor of you."

With a grunt, Mukuro sat up in attention, a little more alert, leaning towards Tsuna, "What?" He replied grumpily, but didn't deny Tsuna's plea.

"I…want to find someone." Now here was the hard part. He could choose to look for Hibari, but he didn't know if he was even here. However, one thing he did know was that Gokudera-kun was out there somewhere in Cielo. He knew that Hibari could probably take care of himself however Gokudera-kun he was unsure of. Was that even the same person? Had he mistaken the look-alike for his Gokudera? But if he _did_ find him, it would be a whole lot better than hanging out with a bunch of strangers and be a member of some crazy gang. They could find a way home together.

"Who is it?" Mukuro asked, eyes narrowing, "I thought you were alone here."

"I thought so too but," Tsuna stood up, his legs were beginning to turn numb. He trailed in circles slowly, finally stopping to look over to the lone couch by the window. "For some reason, he's here. And I want to ask him why."

His explanation didn't make any sense, but Mukuro nodded, "So, what you need is to find someone. Is that what you want?"

Tsuna blinked, eyes fixing on Mukuro with determination, "Yes."

Mukuro got off his chair and stood in front of Tsuna. He narrowed his eyes, but they were lit up brightly in absolute decision. "Then so be it. Because you saved me from the Millefiore, I am indebted to you and will do whatever it takes to get you to that person you seek."

They stared at eachother for a moment. Tsuna smiled, looking away, "Thank you." Getting to business, Tsuna's smile dropped, "The person I'm looking for is named Gokudera Hayato. He has this silver hair and green eyes. He kinda sticks out of the crowd—" Tsuna shook his head, no, he would go completely unnoticed here. His fashion was similar to any other person in Cielo. Why hadn't he thought more to this? Gokudera's strange hair and eyes were a big giveaway, "—He has a bad temper."

"I see. That's a very common name. It'll be difficult to find him. But if that's what you want then I'll get started immediately." Mukuro began to turn tail and brush his way out of the room before Tsuna stopped him.

"Not until after you're done sleeping you won't."

Mukuro shrugged, "I don't need to. I was just watching you sleep."

Tsuna took this moment to think about how utterly creepy that was before shaking his head, "Mukuro you can take the couch. Please. I'll take the bed." There was just no other way around it.

Smirking, the tall man chuckled, "Kufufu. Deal."

Tsuna gave him the white blanket, seeing the bed already had one ready. Mukuro took it and without another word, the two took their respective places and laid down. Tsuna contemplated on telling Mukuro good night but thought against it. He had already bugged the man enough already. Finally, at ease that he had at least attempted to make things right, Tsuna fell asleep.

—

The next morning, or, what Tsuna assumed was 'morning' in the ever same gray sky, he had waken up alone. Mukuro left, and judging by the neatly folded cold blanket sitting all by its lonesome on the couch, left a long time ago. Tsuna sighed. He knew this would happen. Partly because Mukuro looked insanely serious as he accepted Tsuna's request and partly because Tsuna felt this sort of I-want-to-please-him vibe going on. He got up, brushing at his borrowed clothes, and slipped on some old brown loafers. They used to been Mukuro's too. They were a tiny bit big on him but he didn't mind the flopping it did against his heel as he walked, you can't get everything, Tsuna thought with a nod.

Opening the door, Tsuna peeked around the hall, completely stunned by the silence in the morning. He stepped out, closing the bedroom door behind him and began to carefully make his way down the stairs. By the time he successfully reached the first floor, he caught the whiff of breakfast. He followed the scent, realizing how extremely hungry he was. The scent was coming from the kitchen and Tsuna blinked to find Chrome sitting down on the counter again, watching the toast burn in the beaten-up toaster. Just as she had yesterday in the meeting, her feet kicked gently at the air. He approached her, "Morning. Chrome, right?"

Chrome blinked, her one eye staring curiously at Tsuna as he stopped at a polite distance, "Yes. Good morning."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna."

"Tsunayoshi." She repeated, and just like her male lookalike, she ignored the nickname. "I am Chrome Dokuro."

For a moment, Tsuna stared at her one eye. Why…did she seem so familiar? Something…was telling him something. "Have we met before?" Tsuna asked, waiting to see a spark or recognition in her exposed eye. If they met before…then…maybe she could help.

"I don't believe so." Chrome replied, taking the toast out as they lurched into the air. Tsuna felt disappointment, but didn't let it bug him. She turned away to her own business when he failed to reply, standing up on the counter to gather plates from the cupboard. The boy sat down, staring around the dirty Kokuyo kitchen.

"It is time for breakfast." Chrome said, stepping down as she put plates on the table. The surface in turn, jiggled under the new weight and Chrome held it still, hoping it wouldn't fall over.

Tsuna nodded. After a short awkward span of silence, Tsuna attempted to create conversation, "So where is everyone?"

"Mukuro-sama usually does things by himself. Ken sleeps until the afternoon and Chikusa prefers to read before breakfast." For a moment, Chrome was silent, "The big man, Lanchia—I don't know what he does and…M.M-san does not eat breakfast with us." Tsuna felt a stroke of sympathy at her small discrete quiver. She seemed to be utterly afraid of M.M. Poor girl. Chrome put the sliced toasts on each plate. "There. Please enjoy."

Tsuna stared at the plate in front of him. Just a toast. He looked up at her from his seat, "Um, you usually do breakfast by yourself?"

"Yes." She replied, looking down to her boots to avoid his gaze.

Slowly, as to not make the flaky girl flinch, he approached the cupboard. There was cereal and some yogurt in the ice box. Tsuna turned to the purple-haired girl, who was watching him in distinct fascination. "Chrome, do you have glass cups? I can show you something my mom used to make me in the morning." He grimaced upon saying that. He said 'used to' in past tense. It made him sound like…like it was just a long time ago when it reality it was only about a short twenty-four hours ago.

The girl in question immediately brightened up, looking excited she nodded once and took out two glasses of cups and set them out onto the table, "What else do you need me to do?" She seemed eager, the boy thought with a smile. He shook his head. He shouldn't think of things like that. Especially, when he was talking to someone.

"Please get some spoons. Just two."

Chrome scurried to a drawer, and hurriedly opened it up, getting even more curious each minute.

Taking the cereal, which he could assume was like honey-oat flakes, and the plain white yogurt he took a spoon and scooped out a chunk and let it splat into the cup. Chrome gasped, her one eye staring at Tsuna in admiration. It was strange, despite the fact that he had messed up and some fell onto the table, she looked weirdly impressed. He took the cereal and poured some in, caking the top of the yogurt in cereal. He pushed it towards Chrome, embarrassed that it looked so ugly, but the girl grabbed it from him with gentle hands and took a spoonful into her mouth. With an extremely attractive smile, she turned to Tsuna, "It's good. I never thought yogurt would work so well with cereal."

Tsuna laughed, "Me too, but my mom is a a genius in the kitchen. It's simple though. She taught me to make this if I'm home alone." Mimicking his earlier moves, he did the same with his own cup and sat across from Chrome at the wobbly table. Chrome watched again, not wanting to miss another moment that she might have had earlier. Tsuna laughed to himself at her expression, and she blinked questioningly but thankfully decided not to ask.

The two ate in silence, nibbling on the toast and yogurt-cereal. "I have to leave with Chikusa soon." She said softly, taking another bite.

Tsuna stopped in mid-scoop, "Oh, that's right. The mission thing?"

"Yes."

"Do you usually do these missions alot?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to be dangerous right?" Tsuna asked, leaning into his chair, "Besides, you're coming back soon right?"

"Yes." Chrome said again, reverting back temporarily to the one-word sentences. Noticing, she spoke in full sentence, "We'll be back by at least this afternoon."

Tsuna let himself relax, leaning back into his chair. "That's good. Come back safely then I can teach you something for dinner."

Chrome's giant purple eye widened, and for the first time, Tsuna heard her speak louder—almost into a yell, "Yes! Please do. I'll try my best to come back quickly!"

Tsuna smiled. He pointedly decided that he really liked Chrome. It wasn't often he made friends with girls, especially ones that were his age. She didn't treat him like a loser. In actuality, he never once made friends with girls beside Kyoko and Haru (and she took forever for Tsuna to get used to) and he usually made friends with males, boy or man alike. Then he realized something. He found it very strange, how so many kids back home didn't like him yet so many people here in Cielo do. If not like, then it was interest. Like Gamma, Chrome and Mukuro. And, he shuddered at the thought of the smiley-man, Byakuran. He wasn't so sure about the other Kokuyo members, seeing that he had just recently met them…and also…Gokudera. If he was from here, than that would most definitely prove his theory. Gokudera really…liked him. Almost to the extremities. But to think of it…why? Why did he worship him and constantly obsess over him?

Finally, Tsuna realized that he had completely blocked out Chrome. The girl gave him a silent but curious look, but didn't call him out on it. Tsuna stood up, waving his hands to ward off her anxieties. "Oh! I was spacing out. Sorry."

"It's alright." She said quietly, relieved that the he didn't seem entirely bored with her, "I was telling you that I'm leaving now. Chikusa just popped in to tell us."

Had he? True to her words, Tsuna looked to the door and saw Chikusa there, with both his and Chrome's duffel bags. Tsuna got up, collecting both of their cups. He looked over to Chikusa, "Um, would you like something quick to eat before you go?"

Chikusa only stared back wordlessly.

Tsuna shrugged, guess not. He turned to Chrome, "Come back safely and have a nice trip."

"Yes, as I said earlier, I'll try to make it back as fast as I can."

Tsuna smiled, "Yes, I'll teach you how to make this really nice soup." He wasn't really good at cooking, really. In fact, he didn't cook much at all since his mom was there to help. But it couldn't possibly hurt to teach Chrome the little things he knew-even if they were simple.

Chrome nodded excitedly, and picked up her bag and daintily tucked it under her arms, "Goodbye, Tsunayoshi."

"Bye Chrome." Tsuna turned to Chikusa and waved. He smiled hesitantly, "Bye."

Chikusa only stared before starting out the door with Chrome at his heels. And they were off, just as they were instructed yesterday. He was a bit surprised that Mukuro didn't come to see them off, but guessing by the two's relaxed behavior he guessed that this was a normal thing. Tsuna looked around, confused at what he should do now. He would steadily avoid Ken for now. He didn't want to know what he was like when he just woke up. The same with M.M. and Lanchia, the man looked like trouble. With a guilty conscious he realized that he didn't like anyone but Chrome and Mukuro, who were both absent. He didn't necessarily dislike Chikusa, he was just quiet in general and never once said anything mean at him. But most likely, the one person that had to be the hardest to get along with was a tie between M.M and Lanchia. But he had no right to judge people by their looks, who knows? They could all be nice people. After all, they were with Mukuro, who was nice all around.

Then Tsuna had an idea. He should try cleaning up. He really can't do anything spectacular like those will-dying fire things could but he can always clean up like a normal person. He wasn't a big fan of cleaning, unlike Hibari who constantly nagged him about it, but he decided that this was for the Kokuyo Bureau, so why not? Might as well make himself useful around the…place, he finished silently, not quite ready to call it a house. Tsuna immediately set for the kitchen, determined to make it spotless, or at least find some cleaning utensils in the process. Usually, that's where his mom would keep it.

Spotting a tiny door in the corner, Tsuna opened it, and screamed frightfully as a bug scurried out. He huffed, scowling at the tiny creature as it made its safe escape into a dark corner. Shuddering, Tsuna reached inside the dark cupboard until he felt something long and smooth. He pulled it out, overjoyed to see a broom in his hand. It was dusty, to the point where the broom itself had turned gray, and it very much looked like a witch's broom than anything else. He put it aside, reaching inside the cupboard again. When he couldn't get a bearing of anything else, Tsuna sat back up and narrowed his eyes at the dark space. He wished he had a flashlight. He gave up on the little place until later. Maybe as he brushed the place with the broom he'll find something to help him see in the dark.

Tsuna reached to the broom and brought it close to examine it. It was really dirty, it would only make the floor more dirtier if he used it. Standing up, he gripped the broom in both hands and walked out the Kokuyo front entrance. Taking the broom like a baseball bat, Tsuna tapped the broom lightly against the wall, watching in distinct fascination as the dust puffed out of the broom's straws before it gently was stolen away by the wind. Tsuna coughed, eyes watering and he blinked rapidly. He waved a hand at the floating specks in a desperate attempt to ward away the grimy dust.

He wheezed, sneezing, uh oh. He forgot the most important rule his mom told him. To wear a mask! It had totally crossed his mind! Dropping the broom, Tsuna ran up the stairs, skillfully dodging the memorized-debris and quickly slipped into the room he and Mukuro shared. He made a beeline to the wobbly table in the center, taking up his old blue shirt and wrapped around his neck. He pinned it up with knots to cover both his nose and mouth. There. That should be okay.

He walked down the stairs, this time more slowly, and observed the rooms he passed. It seemed like everyone else was still asleep.

By the time he reached the door, Tsuna was very surprised to see Ken standing outside looking at the broom in confusion. He looked up as Tsuna approached him, "What the hell is this?" The blond boy stopped, and stared at Tsuna staring intently at his makeshift mask.

Tsuna trailed his gaze before answering the silent question, "Oh, I'm cleaning up so I'm using my old shirt as a mask. And I found that broom in the cupboard in the kitchen."

"We had a broom?" Ken shook his head, "Why the hell are you cleaning? We didn't ask you to—" Ken paused in thought, "Did Mukuro-san ask you to do this? Does this include me?"

Tsuna scowled at him, slightly offended, "No, I'm doing this because I want to."

Ken chortled, "The hell? Listen you little shittard, if your just sucking up to Mukuro-san its not going to work. Mukuro-san only need people that are useful. And a little kid like you doesn't belong with the big boys." Ken waved a hand at him, "Now shoo, you're an eyesore."

Tsuna's face burned, whether it was from anger or embarrassment at the words he didn't know. Being called a kid always made him mad. He was thirteen! No one had that right anymore! Tsuna picked up the broom and slammed it against the wall, making Ken and a new cloud of dust jump into the air. "Listen you! I'm _not_ a little kid! I'm tired of you just picking on me for no reason! And Mukuro is nice! The only person he'd drop out of all of us is you and your bad attitude!"

Ken laughed nastily through his nose, shrugging smugly at Tsuna's indignation. "You're a stupid guy. Mukuro isn't exactly what you think."

Tsuna blinked, the broom lowered in his hands and he stared questioningly at Ken's sudden confidence. Seeing him falter, Ken's smile widened even more. "You see, Mukuro isn't nice at all. In fact, he's just the opposite. He'd snap your puny neck if you so happen to go against him even once. So like I said, know your fucking place, because if Mukuro won't kill you soon then I'll do it."

There was silence before Tsuna spoke again. "No, you're wrong."

The blond let his incredulity show before it morphed into annoyance once again, "Hey weren't you even listening to what I said?"

"I've…known someone before." Ken blinked at the oddity of bringing in someone who didn't have any relation to the topic at hand. In fact, he was so confused that he actually let Tsuna continue. "I know someone like Mukuro. He…he was—for a very long time I had always thought that he hated me. But, deep down inside, he was just like me. He thought that I was scared of him. But in actuality, we both just wanted…" Tsuna stopped briefly. "Well, _I_ just…wanted to be his friend…He's…scary-looking but really kind…and I miss him. I believe…that people act like things they're usually not to be taken seriously."

Tsuna gripped the broom tighter to his chest, looking at his too-big shoes. Ken was going to call him an idiot then this whole conversation would start all over again. He just knew it. "And he acts mean sometimes but he lets you guys know that he's human too. I think that you people are special to him, that's why he's nice to you all. You just don't realize it. In reality, you really don't know Mukuro if you can't understand that. "

But instead of further ridiculing Tsuna, Ken only huffed. "Whatever. You got one thing right though."

He looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"We _are_ his special people." Ken growled, turning around to scowl at the building. "Now get that through your thick skull. He's not going to accept you anytime soon."

Ken stomped away, and Tsuna smiled to himself as he continued where he left off, beating the broom against the wall.

—

Shortly he was done cleaning the broom and proceeded to clean the first floor. He moved onto the windows. Some were patched up with some tarp because it was broken, but some were just downright unusable due to the thick grime on the glass. He trailed back to the room again. He went to the bureau Mukuro let him have and opened it. He didn't like using clothing as cleaning rags but in this case he had to, not knowing where everything was. He grabbed at a tan shirt, that was once probably a brown color, and walked out the room. He found a empty spray bottle downstairs on the floor among the array of debris around the Kokuyo Bureau. He filled it up with water and soap to the brim and covered it. Spraying at the windows, Tsuna leisurely used the tan shirt to swipe at the grime and muck. He stepped back, satisfied that he could finally see through the window before moving onto the next one.

He repeated this pattern on all the windows in the first floor until finally the first floor looked actually, accommodating. He tried picking up the trash on the floor but the accumulation was so bad that he had given up about an hour later. He didn't know where to put the trash first of all, and are there garbage trucks in this world? He decided not to ask. He knew if he did, Tsuna would only make a fool out of himself. So he proceeded to at least move the debris somewhere else in the time being. He shoved them into a gargantuan pile in the corner, hoping that one day he'll go back to it. He stared up at cluster, with the broom held in one hand. To think he did this all by himself. Hibari might've laughed if he saw him now.

"May I ask what are you doing?"

Tsuna spun around at the deep voice, half-expecting to see the boogie man standing there with his usual scowl but was surprised to come face to face to a tan chest and Lanchia's overpowering intimidation instead. Tsuna took a giant step back, smiling shakily, "Oh, I'm cleaning."

"As a mission?" Lanchia answered himself, crossing his arms and turned his eyes to the abundance of excess. Tsuna smothered the urge to let out a long-suffering sigh. Why can't he do something one nice thing without being suspected? It's always missions for these people.

"Oh no," Tsuna's gaze vacillated to the floor and back to the pile, "Um, not because I was told to. Just wanted to."

For a moment there was silence. "Keep at it then. Tell me if you need any assistance."

Tsuna looked up, blinking at one of the most terrorizing men he's ever seen. A man that was...actually pretty nice. And friendly. The small boy, in comparison to the tall hulk was much like a small puppy and a huge police hound. He opened squeakily, "I...Lanchia-san, right?"

"Yes." The man confirmed, in that deep tenor.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I like to be called Tsuna."

Lanchia only nodded, his sharp eyes not deterring and his stand-up hair jerked as he moved, "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna resisted the urge to correct him, only settling with a hybrid between a smile and a grimace. It seems like everyone was just so intent on calling him by his full name here in the Kokuyo Bureau.

—

Finally after finishing cleaning the broom along with the first floor and ignoring Ken pig out in the kitchen all the while, he finally decided to wait for Chrome's and Chikusa's return. He sat himself at the stairs, picking at a rock between his feet. Then finally, Ken shot out of his seat and stood erect, trying to look unperturbed, "The girl and Kakipii are here. I can smell them." Tsuna was about to question the bizarreness of _smelling_ someone before it was too late and Ken ran out the kitchen and opened the gritty door.

"Hello, Ken." Tsuna heard Chrome say, and Ken only mumbled in reply. Poor guy. Tsuna thought with a secret smile. He didn't even know what to say. Talk about act first, think later.

He went to the entrance just in time to see them cross the threshold, "Welcome back," Tsuna greeted, mostly to Chrome, but partly to Chikusa too, "That was pretty quick."

"We're back quickly, like I promised." Chrome said, before smiling brightly and tugging at Tsuna's shirt, "Please, teach me about the soup." Tsuna looked away to his feet and simply nodded. Ken watched, teeming with jealousy. Chikusa ignored them all, making a slow beeline to the rickety dining table. Everyone followed after that, Chrome asking questions about the first floor and how in the world he managed to clean it whereas Ken trailed gloomily behind.

To their surprise, when they stepped into the kitchen; Mukuro, Lanchia, and M.M were all already present. Tsuna smiled at Mukuro, who gave him a tight one in return. Mukuro turned his smile to Chrome, "You're back. I take it was successful?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. And…we have something to show you." Chrome looked at Chikusa, who nodded slowly, as if giving her permission. The purple haired girl dug into her bag and fished out a plain vanilla-colored folder.

Mukuro grabbed with a quiet thank you and gripped it between his gloved fingers and with a flick, it opened. Everyone in the kitchen was silent as they observed the folder in Mukuro's hands. In an instant, the kitchen felt colder, and homey building felt distant, and Mukuro's face morphed into something of murderous wrath. Everyone shuddered but Lanchia and Chikusa, only staring indifferently at the furious man. Tsuna let out a small exhale of breath, suddenly chilled.

"_What_?" Mukuro turned slowly to look at Chikusa, his expression not softening in the slightest, "What is _this_?"

"It is the acrobaleno, Reborn."

Tsuna took one large step away, staring into the air in deep horror. _What?_ Reborn? But—Reborn it couldn't be the same Reborn? Reborn was Bianchi's—Bianchi's husband. He was that man that didn't like Hibari with him. The one that had stopped their dancing in the garden. The same one that had threatened to kill Hibari…The very same one that Gokudera and Bianchi loved to death. The rest of the conversation was pushed into the back of Tsuna's mind as he scurried to gather his thoughts. What was going on? It couldn't be…it couldn't _possibly _be the same Reborn! But as much as Tsuna kept denying it, it was _possible_. Gokudera—he had seen Gokudera here in Cielo with his own eyes. It wasn't too far-fetched to have Reborn here too…it wasn't outrageous; in fact, it was so incredibly obvious that Tsuna wanted to smack himself for not realizing earlier. Tsuna shook his head wildly in disbelief.

Mukuro hissed, his fingers tensing so hard, the photograph underneath them bended to their will. "He…he _lied_."

Chikusa continued, only adding oil to the fire; whether intensifying Mukuro's rage or amplifying Tsuna's hysteria, it succeeded in both with monstrous elegancy. "Chrome and I were going through the emergency route as instructed. We successfully infiltrated inside their base. Chrome had put us under an illusion and none had noticed us. We reached the heart of the base, the quarters where they usually do their mission briefings was where we saw him. He was speaking with a Varia member when we took this photograph," Chikusa said, gesturing to the photo in their boss's hand.

Mukuro turned his eyes to look at it once again, looking at it as if he expected it to catch on fire. Instead of placing it back into the folder, Mukuro shoved it into his pocket, to Tsuna immense disappointment. He was hoping to catch a glimpse. Could it really be? Could it really be the same man Tsuna knew? Then what? What would he do then?

Composing himself, Mukuro smiled tightly at the Kokuyo members. "Let's get started on dinner."

Everyone snapped out of their daze, and for the first time M.M spoke, "…Yeah, let's starting eating." She turned her sharp eyes to Chrome, who shrunk into herself immediately, "Get going! You heard Mukuro-sama!"

"Yes," Chrome's voice cracked, reaching a higher octave, she moved towards the cupboard in a slow daze, "Tsunayoshi…the soup."

Tsuna began to walk towards the greasy stove, turning the heating dial on, barely one with the living as he did so. Gokuera knows Reborn. Reborn knows Hibari. Gokudera might have possibly known Hibari. _Mukuro_ knows Reborn. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. What was this? What _is_ this? His whole life. His thirteen years alive! It was all just…just a web of _lies_! Tsuna breathed hard as he gathered the ingredients. No one seemed to notice how his world was crumbling, no one noticed how he felt so betrayed. He pushed the idle chatter of the kitchen to the back of his mind, hardly feeling human at the moment.

—

After dinner was over, Tsuna couldn't wait to sleep. He felt so deprived; both body, spirit, and mind. He hurriedly helped Chrome, who herself was still in a dreamy daze, wash the dishes and without a word of goodbye left the kitchen. He contemplated on heading towards the bedroom and simply sleep but he knew he couldn't. He had to see that picture. The one in Mukuro's pocket. There just can't be another way. But as Mukuro said before, he couldn't quite sneak up on him and take it. Tsuna stepped into the bedroom, looking for any place to hide. He would just have to try. He needs to see that photo. Tsuna looked to the curtains, sizing it up. He couldn't quite stand still for that long, plus the curtains hadn't been cleaned and it had so many holes.

He moved towards it anyway, pushing the maroon cloth aside. The window. Taking the latch in his hands, Tsuna tugged with all his might and successfully moved it open just large enough for him to slip through. Just outside the window was a small balcony, perfect for hiding. Even better, there was a desolate bench covered in a white sheet. The brunet took the door and slowly closed it, leaving a small crack open. He pushed the curtains in front of it, taking pride in his brains. It looked perfect, hardly looking out of place at all. Then he heard them. Footsteps. Not one, but two. Tsuna dived under the clothed-bench, unable to believe that he was even trying to attempt this.

The door opened and Mukuro's familiar heavy pitter-patter of boots moved across the room. He could only guess that the other occupant the room was Chikusa.

Then there was a crash of wood meeting an uneven floor. Tsuna jumped, nearly cracking his head at the force he bumped against the old bench, but thankfully made no sound. Reborn is at the Varia base. Right, Chikusa's and Chrome's mission was to visit that Varia place to gather information. Tsuna wasn't thinking, his head spinning in circles. What was going on? Why—why was this happening? Why did it seem like the whole world was out to get him? Was everything he knew was a lie? Was everyone he knew undercover? Mukuro knows who Reborn was. No, he known about him! That was why he had such an betrayed expression in the kitchen when Chrome showed him that the photo. There was something more to their relationship because otherwise Mukuro wouldn't have taken this so personally.

"A picture means a thousand words," Chikusa said bluntly, seemingly not caring if Mukuro were to blast his way through a wall if that meant venting his temper. There was a sound of a photo bending under nimble fingers, "Chrome didn't miss it either. We both saw him with our own eyes."

"That acrobaleno! Damn him to all seven hells! What is he thinking? Why the Varia?"

"Mukuro-sama...please calm yourself." Chikusa said quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the screeching wood.

"I won't." Mukuro hissed, spinning in his heels to glare at Chikusa, "Why was he there? Why of all people was he there with the Varia?"

There was a deep sigh before Chikusa spoke up again, "It appears that the acrobaleno, Reborn, has struck a deal with them. That is why they haven't been around. The deal in question is unknown. We could not gather enough information before they found us. However we did find a lead." There was a sound of another paper touching wood, "This is a business card Chrome happened to pick up while we were there. The Varia has been making business here, at this pub. We should explain this to the others tomorrow."

Mukuro let out an aggravated grunt, "We need to make preparations." He stalked out the room and Chikusa followed him in a more calmer manner. They left, Tsuna breathing heavily into his hands. Slowly he crawled out of his hiding spot, moving towards the small table where the picture, along with the vanilla folder and the business card sat. He picked it up, hands shaking. He was right. It was him. Same facial structure, same hair. There was only one solution to this. He was going to go to that Varia place and have a word with him. No. A word was too short. A thousand words; face to face once again.

Tsuna put the picture down and took the business card up. It was white and it had a silhouette of a horse, in mid-whinnying with its head to the sky. The font with curvy white letters was positioned in the middle, "'_Il Cavalla Veloce_'." Tsuna said the title aloud, trying to ingrain the name into his mind. Under it was English letters. He wasn't too good at reading it, but the words were simple, things he would know, "'The Rapid Mare'." He wanted desperately to keep it, the name was too long to remember, but thought against it. The first person who would be the first to be suspected of stealing it would be him. He reluctantly put it back down.

Slowly, to make no sound, Tsuna walked towards the door. Chanting the pub's name in his head over and over again. Il Cavalla Veloce. Il Cavalla Veloce. He grabbed the doorknob and tugged, making sure the coast was clear, he stepped out into the hallway and sighed. He wasn't entire interested in this Varia dealings, because all that he was really hooked onto was finding Reborn. If he found him…then everything will be explained to him, surely. Even if he didn't like the man, the curly-sideburned man needed him. For what, he didn't know.

—

The same routine repeated itself later that 'night'. Tsuna slept, reluctantly once again, in the bed this time and Mukuro took his self-proclaimedly rightful place at the couch. He stayed still and motionless in the bed this time, wary of Mukuro. The way he had acted earlier had frightened him. It had been his first time seeing the man so insanely furious. And kept calling him an 'infant' and 'baby' and that word, 'acrobaleno'. They kept saying he was a traitor too. But even if Reborn was nasty in personality, Tsuna would admit that he was a nice person at the wedding. Almost to the cool gentleman extremes. But the boy didn't believe that Reborn is a bad person, and most of all, what could he have done to such an extreme to betray the Kokuyo Bureau of?

He sighed through his nose. It had only been only twenty four hours as a Kokuyo Bureau member and already he was exhausted. One thing he felt fulfilled of was the cleaning of the first floor. And standing up to Ken. And kinda-befriending Chrome. And realizing that Lanchia just looked intimidating but was actually pretty social. The only people he never really spoke to had to be M.M and Chikusa. In fact, he hadn't seen Mukuro today at all until that small meeting. The sleepy brunet turned to look at Mukuro at the thought, who wasn't asleep at all. And this time he didn't bother hiding it. He was pacing, restlessly between the couch and the window. He listened to the tall man's boot's make a rhythm out of the tiled floor.

He hoped, that he would be okay when he woke up again. At this wish, Tsuna closed his eyes and slept.

—

The next morning, they all were in the kitchen. Chrome looked like she was about to faint, not used to seeing so many people in the kitchen in the morning all at once. Mukuro sat down in a lone chair as the Kokuyo members turned to his direction. Scratching his head he looked to his subordinates, "I apologize for my behavior. But surely you understand why I acted like that. The acrobaleno is a traitor. And traitors aren't to be taken lightly."

"Mukuro-sama," M.M interrupted, "Why was the baby there? Is there any reason?"

"Yes," The indigo-haired man cleared his throat, "I was getting to that. Chikusa had told me that they were making a deal—a deal that involves with withdrawal of the Varia members within Cielo for periods of time. But we found a lead." Mukuro reached deep into his sleeve and held the same business card that Tsuna had secretly peeked at between his two fingers, "Il Cavalla Veloce. A bar. Apparently, a Varia member goes there almost every night to meet up with a business partner. But the thing is," Mukuro's voice dropped lowly, "The bar is only open to females and only certain accessible males."

There was a collective silence. M.M spoke up haughtily, "Then that must mean me and that stupid girl are probably going to be sent, huh? So what is this? Seduction? The usual?" Chrome and Ken grimaced. Seduction was her least favorite and Ken's because of the obvious.

"Partly." Mukuro nodded at her, "But try not to get in contact with them too much. It'd be very troublesome if they were to find out who you really are. You'll go in maybe three days. Dress formally; the high heels slinky dresses. Yes, the usual. Meeting dismiss—"

"Wait!"

Everyone, including Mukuro blinked, and turned towards Tsuna. The brunet instantly regretted it but, tried hard not to back down from the stares, "I-I…want to go. Please let me go with them." From the moment he said it, he had no idea what compelled him to do so. Something…told him he should go. Something inside him was telling him that he needed to go. And usually, Tsuna was the kind to follow his instincts. It had taken him to unbelievably good things before, why stop now? Besides, this had to do with Varia, and if Reborn was really close to the dealings as the members said he was, then it was highly possible this would lead him to the man. Any chance was better than none.

There was a collection of reactions from each of the members. Chikusa and Lanchia remained quiet as ever, calculating. Chrome shook her head, wanting to say no it was too dangerous, and M.M and Ken snorted in laughter, the image of the kid in a drag was unbearably funny. Mukuro however, was amazingly unreadable. He stared at Tsuna, and the boy stared back, trying to convey the sincerity through his eyes.

M.M wiped the tears from her eyes, wheezing in laughter, "Holy _shit_, no! First off, I would've let it slide if he was a girl, but he's—he's—"

"Perfect."

"Yeah, he's—" M.M choked, turning towards Chikusa, who had spoken up, still staring at Tsuna with wise, judgmental eyes. "Are—Kakipii, you can't be serious! He's—a _guy_!"

"No actually. He's entirely perfect for this. He's the only male in the entire bureau…that can successfully look like a female. Even if he is a grotesque at that." Tsuna scowled at this. He wouldn't look that bad.

The red-hot-pink haired girl's face turned an equal color of shade as her hair, "Absolutely not! Mukuro-sama can come! He's the best illusionist here!"

Ken growled, "Now _that_ I have to object. Don't stoop Mukuro-san to the level of pleasuring old sick men! It's degrading! Let the little guy go instead!"

Finally Lanchia spoke up, "Chikusa is right. Also Ken is too. Even just partly, anyways. Mukuro-sama may be a skilled illusionist but many Varia members can identify apparitions in an instant. The trick to this mission is to go undercover without any means of using dying will to disguise us. In other words, we need to get back to the stone ages and work this out in the old fashioned way." Lanchia turned towards the tall man, who stood staring blankly at the wall, "Well, Mukuro-sama? What do you say? Do you want this kid to go with them?"

Tsuna stood up slowly, catching Mukuro's gaze gently, and slowly he said, "I want to do this."

Putting a hand over his face, Mukuro glared at Tsuna through his fingers, "Then I won't stop you."

This time Chrome spoke up, surprising all in the room. Not that she didn't want Tsuna to come, but she couldn't help but voice her concern, "Mukuro-sama. Tsunayoshi doesn't…what can he do?"

For once, M.M agreed fervently with the purple-haired girl and nodded her head, "That's right! This kid is virtually useless! Does he even have a flame yet? He'll only drag us down. He's sort of useless, really." The brunet looked at his hands again. There was that word again. Useless. It seemed to follow him wherever he went, even into another world.

"That is why you'll protect him. He's vital in this, having more people come is better. Predators won't be too bold." Lanchia said lowly in place of Mukuro.

"But Mukuro-sama," M.M protested, standing up abruptly and knocking her chair over in the process, she jabbed at manicured finger deep into Tsuna's chest, making him wheeze uncomfortably. "This awkward kid doesn't know how to even attract men! This is crazy!"

"Now _that's_ where you're wrong, M.M."

There was a common set of shared, shocked and confused looks as they stared at Mukuro in bewilderment. The tall man got up and walked out of the kitchen throwing a, "Mission dismissed." over his shoulder. There was a span of silence before they all began filing out, one by one. Until the last ones in the kitchen were Chrome, M.M and he.

M.M had never had anything against him at first. Now she had the perfect opportunity. Tsuna gulped as she gripped his front collar and tugged him closer, nearly spitting fire at his face. The nasty girl flicked a finger at him, "Now listen you, we're going to start training you on how to be like a girl even if it kills you, which I hope it does. I absolutely don't care if Mukuro-sama has confidence in you." Turning her heel, M.M marched out.

Chrome turned towards him with one single worried eye, "Tsunayoshi, why do you want to do this?"

"I…just have to, I guess." He replied, shrugging.

Chrome nodded, curious, but saddened by his vague answer.

* * *

**AN:** You all must be dying wondering what the heck is happening in Tsuna's world. What's Iemitsu, Nana, and Yamamoto doing? So to temporarily cure the pain you guys are feeling I've decided that next chapter will be an _interlude_. An interlude is a short period break in the plot, in which the POV will be Iemitsu-centric. It will take place just shortly before Tsuna was taken into Cielo.

**ANIME SPOILERS:** I've been marathoning it as of late! I haven't done an Anime Spoiler in awhile. I was really more interested in the manga, but the fillers are surprisingly well, fulfilling. Unlike Naruto or Bleach fillers, KHR really matches it fillers up to its story. I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE CLOUD TRIAL. 8D Also, Demon Spade is such a creeper. I really don't like that double-pineapple-crop look. It's very disturbing with bangs. I hope Mukuro makes some flashy cool appearance and saves Chrome from this guy's pedophilia. He was giving Chrome this really, really weird look. D8 AND LOL I BET YOU SHE'S GOING TO GET WRAPPED UP IN TENTACLES AGAIN.

**FANART:** Gosh, I'm so flattered! Hibari is so amazingly swoon-inducing in this picture! **http :/je-y .deviantart. com/art/KHR-1827-to-Jikage-162218954 **Thank you so much, **TheSilentDream**!


	18. Interlude

**INTERLUDE: ANOTHER WRONGLY ACCUSED  
**

Whereas Tsuna had been arrested in Cielo with no one to turn to, Iemitsu had come across some problems of his own. Only this time; people believed in him.

—

It was on that very night that everything had changed for the Sawadas. Iemitsu had wished Tsuna goodnight, along with his little friends and slept as usual with the love of his life, Nana. How things ended up like they were now, he couldn't even fathom. At first, when he had seen Tsuna pulled into his closet he thought he was just having a horrible, horrible hallucination. But insanity is only caused if you were stressed, sad, or angry, right? He had felt nothing of the sort as of late, no reason to be stressed or angry. There was no reason for him to have such delusions. But upon realizing that he actually was awake and sober, Iemitsu felt his good life was finally burning back at him with vengeance. Too much luck and goodness in one's life was bad. There was bound to be a drawback somewhere along the lines.

He could hardly think right, with all this crazy running he was doing. His old, barely worn air walkers clattered along the road loudly in the silent night. And he could hear them. The police sirens. He was attempting the impossible. But to find his son—save him from that _thing_, hold close him again, he would do anything. Iemitsu skidded along the road as he turned a sharp corner. He dropped to his side and nearly broke his hip-bone before he stubbornly got up and limped hurriedly along.

That was when he met him. The man named Hibari.

—

Iemitsu rolled in his bed, Nana mumbled, but didn't seem to stir anymore before she fell once again, unconscious. Today was a good day, he thought with a smile to the ceiling, Tsuna looked like he had a lot of fun. Iemitsu couldn't help but swell with pride at the thought of the boy when he invited Gokudera to keep him company. He has such good senses, the father thought, unable to hold back his grin, he knew when a friend was in trouble. Iemitsu put a hand to his chin. He vaguely wondered if Tsuna knew about his little power. The power to see the good in people and immediately know their weaknesses and inner selves. He realized, with a quiet snort of laughter, probably not. The boy was far too dense and close-minded in every way to notice things within himself.

He could hear his son now, chatting with his friends in the nearby bathroom. It was just barely muffled, but he could hear Yamamoto's ecstatic voice interrupting his son every now and listened to Gokudera's muffled grumpy repies, Yamamoto said, "Ok, that's good! I'll be right back! Stay here! I'll get some equipment from him!" and Yamamoto ran past their bedroom quietly and bumble down the stairs. Ah. He must be talking about Ryohei. Speaking of which, he had quite a chat with the exuberant young man just earlier at the wedding. Said something about getting new accouterments just recently. Yamamoto will be thrilled.

Now, enough of staying up and listening to the kids, he thought, stretching one last time. Iemitsu rolled in his bed, petting his wife's hair. Nana was completely oblivious to the world, just sleeping there. She leaned into his touch, as if sensing it.

Slowly he closed his eyes. Somewhere along the lines he had dozed off, but was once again jerked awake by Gokudera's voice. "Tenth. Are you ready yet?" Gokudera whispered, rapping lightly on Tsuna's bedroom. Iemitsu grunted, and turned his head warily at the door.

Clearing his throat, Tsuna croaked, "I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll pop some popcorn!" Gokudera said cheerfully and quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sawadas.

He groaned, looking at the clock. Barely fifteen minutes passed! He contemplated on going out and telling them to quiet down, but thought against it. If Tsuna knew of this small insomnia, he would most definitely put Yamamoto and Gokudera to bed. And knowing his two friends, they would agree amicably. He didn't know what to do with his son sometimes. He put the pillow over his head, and looked at Nana in jealousy. Really, his girl can sleep through a battlefield if she wanted to. Maybe he was exaggerating, but Nana was a heavy sleeper. He was about to reach for his phone on the bedstand before he heard it.

Tsuna's terrified screaming.

Out of pure adrenaline and the instinctive parental urge, Iemitsu kicked furiously at the covers. He pulled his legs out of the warmth, and began running to the door. Behind him, he could hear Nana calling out his name sleepily. His head felt dizzy at the sudden pull of gravity, but it didn't stop him. He yanked at the door and ran down the hall towards his son's room. As he approached it, he could hear his cries, even more louder and more real than it had been down the hall.

His son screamed again, "Gokudera-kun! No!" Gokudera? Iemitsu thought vaguely but at the moment he didn't quite care. He knocked loudly at Tsuna's door. He waited a bit, arms crossed. No answer.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked, jiggling the doorknob. Locked. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" For a moment, Iemitsu thought that he was talking to him before the boy repeated himself, more hysterically, "No!"

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu jerked violently at the doorknob, as if he expected it to unlock magically. Surely, they were just tickling eachother or something. But his instincts told him otherwise. Something was really wrong here. "Tsuna?" He called more loudly.

When the boy didn't answer, his cries and whimpers became more insistent, Iemitsu's blood begun to pump louder and grow cold underneath his skin. He made a fist, slamming it against the wood, "_Tsuna_!"

He banged his fists against it before back away slowly and slamming his shoulder against the door. He grimaced when his bones ached in reply. Something was really wrong here. Backing up again, Iemitsu threw his whole body force onto the door. The pain shot up his arm to all the joints and his ears rang from the adrenaline. He paid it no mind. But the door still didn't budge. "Tsuna! Open the door! _Tsuna_!"

There was a whimper that sounded similar to his name. A reaction!

Iemitsu took one large step back and retracted his foot. "Get away from the door," He commanded, his voice bordering on panic, "I'll be right there!" Like a snake coiling and recoiling, Iemitsu's foot shot out and its force ripped the wood off its hinges. Shreds of wood flew around the room inside, and the door landed facedown with a thud that would've waken the dead. The sound was deafening, but he wasted no time; Iemitsu jumped onto the fallen door and looked around, forgetting how to breathe when he didn't see his son upon first glance. He swung his head to the bed, to the desk, to the door at his feet, looking for any signs of his son.

"_Tsuna_!

"_Dad_!" Tsuna cried, andIemitsu looked to his left and saw him. His son, staring back wide-eyed with a hand outstretched towards him. He only had a split second look at it. And that _thing_ it grasped his son around his elbows, his knees, and wrists. It was too dim but he could make out the shade of the offender was a dark-purple color. it was rather obvious upon first glance that Tsuna couldn't escape, no matter how much he struggled against it. It was…a _hole_ in his closet. Something he didn't know exist, he didn't even know there was a hole in the floor of his son's closet. There were many things that had occurred in Iemitsu's mind at that moment, but there was only one word that could describe it. Disbelief.

Then just like that, the closet door shut with a click.

Iemitsu stood there, dumbfounded. He laughed, actually laughed, and went towards the closet, "Geez Tsuna!" Iemitsu put a hand behind his head and put a hand on the doorknob. "Don't scare me like that!" He jerked it open, expecting to see Gokudera and Tsuna in there, grinning up at him but was absolutely horrified to see that there was no one in there.

Iemitsu backed away, almost tripping over Tsuna's array of stray clothes on the floor. "No…No, that's impossible." The dad shook his head, taking a step into the closet and he looked around. He looked down. That's strange. Iemitsu bended down, picking up the forgotten flashlight that laid on top of a pile of dirty clothes. The electronic light source was still on and stared fixedly at the floor as the father held it. He decided to put it to good use, "Tsuna, come out, this isn't funny anymore." He pointed the flashlight into the closet, into every crevice and into every corner.

One thing he did notice though, was the bareness of his son's closet. He was sure that there were clothes hanging on here. He was sure of it because he was the one that had put some clean jackets in here just yesterday. Then he remembered. The hole! Maybe that's where they were hiding! Grinning, Iemitsu bended down and looked at the floor. Clever. It looked like a normal floor! Pointing the flashlight directly at the spot where he had seen his son disappear, Iemitsu took his free hand at slapped at the flat surface.

_What?_

Iemitsu tried again and laughed, almost hysterically, stood up. "Tsuna come out now! T—It's not good to trick your dad, now!" Iemitsu tried a different tactic, "Gokudera! Your sister is here to pick you up!" It was a rather ridiculous lie. Since Bianchi was still at her honeymoon, even he wouldn't have bought it. "Boys, really, this isn't funny!" Realizing that he was just simply hitting the floor and nothing more, Iemitsu stumbled out of the closet in a daze. The father dropped down on all fours and looked under the bed. No kids here. The blond-haired man shook his head. He moved the desk, peeping around it. No kids there either. This had to be a trick. Turning off the flashlight and throwing it over his shoulder. He gave the room one last look over before stepping over the destroyed door and walked out into the hallway.

"Tsuna?" He called out, but was only met with silence. Then without a word he went straight downstairs, giving the place a good look-over too. It smelled of fresh popcorn. He recalled, Gokudera said he would pop some popcorn when Tsuna was ready to go downstairs. He went to the microwave and opened it. He touched the bag of treats. Still very hot. It wasn't too long ago then. It couldn't have been. Something was very wrong. Not because of new popcorn either. There was something in Iemitsu's gut that was telling him how incredibly wrong this was. He thought about it really. Was he dreaming? Because people do not get sucked into their closets like that. Then somewhere deep in his mind he remembered. It was such a long time ago, but when it came to his son he had a memory of an elephant.

_Tsuna shook his head, tears spilling, "But I told you, mama, papa! It's the boogie man! I swear it is!"_

_Tsuna gripped Iemitsu's shirt, "There is! There is! He's always there! He's always watching me!"_

_"Will you scare him away if he ever comes again, papa?" _

Something crawled up his spine. Was...that boogie man business Tsuna kept going on and on about _real_? As much as he kept denying it, he couldn't get it out of his head. What if it had been? What if all this time Iemitsu was just too stubborn to believe it and in truth someone really was with Tsuna every night? Tsuna begged and begged him to not let him sleep in his room all those nights. But he wouldn't listen.

But then, why did all of a sudden Tsuna stop talking about it? Iemitsu had believed that his son was just over that phase. But the boy never spoke of it again. But he had seen it. He _saw_ it grab his son. Without a second thought, he picked up the phone and dialed the local police station's number. One last time he called out to the quiet house, "Boys! I'm calling the police!" He had hoped it would scare them enough to jump out of hiding, but no one jumped out, no one replied. His hands shook, and his voice trembled, something that rarely ever happened. It was a bit ridiculous to bring the police into something like this, if it really was a trick, just it was better to be safe than sorry.

"This is the emergency hotline, what is your emergency?"

"I—my son. And his friend. I can't find them. They disappeared. I think my son was taken away." He could barely talk, but the woman coaxed him into continuing.

_"Did you see someone take him?"_

Iemitsu nodded, unable to trust his voice then he realized that she was still waiting for an answer, "Yes, but I think it was a something, not someone."

_"Did it look like an animal, sir?"_ She urged him on.

"No, it looked nothing like an animal. Please. Please bring some police over here. I'm at loss on what to do."

_"Right away, sir. Can you please tell me your address?"_

After quickly muttering their residence's location, Iemitsu hung up. He looked up just in time to see Nana running down the stairs wrenching her nightgown in her hands, "Dear!" Nana gasped, reaching for him.

"Nana!" Iemitsu gathered her in his arms, "I called the police. Tsuna. Nana, you won't believe what just happened."

"The police?" She shook her head, "I heard you two!" Nana nearly shrieked at his face, "I heard his screaming and you yelling his name! Then this loud bang! Was that the door? What's going on?"

"Nana, listen." It was ridiculous how he was trying to calm her down when he himself wasn't even close to tranquil, "I...I saw Tsuna taken away."

"What?" Nana wailed, tears in her eyes, "Who did it? Where did they go?" Letting go of her gown, she gripped Iemitsu's shoulders when he didn't answer right away, "Dear! What happened?"

For a moment, Iemitsu was quiet, "Nana you have to believe me. Just say you will before I tell you."

Nana nodded fearfully, eyes suspicious at his behavior.

"I saw Tsuna's closet take him." Iemitsu was surprised by her reaction. Instead of slapping him and telling him to stop joking around, she looked sincerely hysterical, but waited patiently for him to finish. He continued. "There…were black, no, a kinda dark-purple things…I saw them grab here," Iemitsu pointed to his elbows, "Here," Iemitsu pointed to his knees, "And here," He finished, pointing at his ankles. "I couldn't stop it. I almost didn't believe it Nana. I know how crazy I sound, but you need to believe me."

There was a moment of silence and she shook her head. Her husband wouldn't lie about this. Nana inhaled shakily, nodding, barely trusting her voice, "I believe you. Now tell me, did you look in the closet?"

Iemitsu nodded, frustrated at himself, "I did. It was just an ordinary closet, as it usually was. But all the clothes inside it was gone. Just empty."

Nana shivered, rubbing her arms to control her blood flow. "Iemitsu, surely, he's still in this house. People just…don't _disappear_ like that. It's impossible."

Iemitsu opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the doorbell. He looked to Nana, hugging her, "That was fast. Must be the police. Go upstairs and get dressed. I'll have a word with them."

"No," She said resolutely, forcefully taking his arm in hers, "I'm coming with you."

He nodded, sighing. Together, they slowly made their way to the door. Nana had beaten him to it, yanking the door with more force then he thought the woman had. The police car outside blinded them temporarily with its flashes of red and blue. The officer had his mouth open, but shut it, seeing the panicked look in their eyes. Nodding sympathetically at the crazed woman, the officer said softly, "Your husband called us. Is something wrong?"

Iemitsu snatched their attention with a step forward, "My son has been taken away. I can't find his friend that was sleeping over either."

Nana added, "I-I heard his screaming from my bedroom."

"I see." The officer nodded, "Then, if it's alright with you ma'am, we need to question you and get a written testimony."

She nodded, tears leaking out again.

The officer looked at Iemitsu, "You too, sir."

He nodded too, hugging his wife closer with one arm.

—

The questioning was far from over. Iemitsu and Nana sat on the couch, their posture was every definition of being tired and worried at the same time. Nana had stayed quiet the entire time, glancing at her husband and her grip on his hand was firm and strong. Iemitsu's one free hand was wrapped around his face, and he stared at it, as if it wasn't there. They were worried sick, and that was an understatement. Nana still never stopped crying. And once her husband thought she had finally calmed down, she'd burst into tears all over again.

The police were grueling. They tore the house apart looking for Tsuna. Especially after Iemitsu had told them that he had last seen Tsuna in his closet, or more like, sucked in, they made a immediate strip-down of the closet and ripped the floorboards off at his claim of a 'hole' in the closet. There was nothing that had matched up to Iemitsu's line of testimony. They often called them back in questioning again and again. And each time Iemitsu had given his side of the story, the police kept getting angrier and increasingly irritated.

They told him to tell the truth and he gave it to them! No one but Nana—he gripped her hand harder—believed him!

"Mr. Sawada!" Iemitsu pulled his hand away to see Yamamoto at the entrance, being pushed back by police. He stood up, and Nana looked a bit disappointed at his leave, but didn't say anything against his decision.

"Takeshi-kun!" Iemitsu yelled, but there wasn't any gusto in it. He turned to the police, "Can I have a word with him?"

The officer holding Yamamoto's arm shrugged, "The gag order. You can't tell him about the case…"

"No," Iemitsu shook his head, "He was sleeping over at this house along with my son too. He left to the house across from ours to visit a neighbor during their disappearance. He deserves to know."

For a moment, the officer was silent. He looked at the detective, who was watching the scene. The detective nodded. The officer sighed in resignment, "Alright. But this kid can't tell anyone about what happened here either. Like I said, gag order."

Immediately, once Yamamoto was free, he rushed up to Iemitsu, "Mr. Sawada! What's happening? What's going on? The Sasagawas are worried sick! When they saw the police—we panicked! Where is Tsuna? Gokudera?"

"Yamamoto," Iemitsu began, putting a hand to his face, "I saw…I saw Tsuna getting taken away. And we can't find Gokudera anywhere."

"Taken?" Yamamoto repeated in a higher octave, "But who? Who took Tsuna?"

The father only stared blankly in air. He had told this story many times before. Using the same tactic as he did with Nana, the older man turned to Yamamoto, "You have to believe me before I tell you what I saw. Please say you will, Takeshi-kun."

He nodded, and the boy looked like he almost didn't want to find out.

Iemitsu's voice lowered into a hushed tone, "I saw Tsuna getting sucked into his closet. There were things…grabbing at him. I couldn't stop it. Whatever it was…Tsuna is with it right now."

After his explanation, Iemitsu took a step away to get a good measure at his son's friend's face. Yamamoto, like him earlier, was staring blankly at nothing, almost disbelievingly. It was completely out of character for him and his wife held out a hand to the younger male's shoulder to snap him out of the quick daze, "Please believe me." Iemitsu said simply. "I'm telling the truth."

Yamamoto blinked once, then twice. He looked up at Iemitsu. There must've been something on his face because Yamamoto believed him instantly, "I don't think you're lying, Mr. Sawada. You have no reason to lie, and you love Tsuna very much. I know you're telling the truth."

Iemitsu settled with a true, relieved smile, "Thank you, Takeshi-kun. The police aren't buying it. I'm starting to regret calling them in the first place. Maybe we would've found him by now. They're not letting us leave."

Yamamoto leaned in, "I'm going to call the Sasagawas. They're waiting for me to tell them what happened. We'll look for Tsuna and Gokudera while we're at it."

Iemitsu nodded, "Good idea." Although it was going against their promise, it would be for the better. Forget the gag order. Iemitsu thought bitterly, he would have to use inside connections to really find his son if the police won't do anything right. Almost like a real shadow, Yamamoto skillfully slipped past the sentries on guard and back to the free outside. Satisfied that they were making progress, Iemitsu returned to Nana. He approached her with a wide smile, ready to tell her the good news but was frozen in place by her terrified expression. She had his cellphone, he hadn't realized she brought it from upstairs, to her ear and her hands gripped it so hard it looked like it was going to break. Her voice cracked as he approached her. "Dear...it's Bianchi on the phone."

—

Ryohei stood standing in front of his porch hollering at the police, complaining loudly of the suppression order. Kyoko stood next to him, staying deathly quiet, eyes scanning the crowd in hopes to see Yamamoto, Gokudera, any of the Sawadas, and most especially, Tsuna. It caused quite a commotion too because spectators from nearby houses began to loiter around the Sawada's and Sasagawa's houses, hoping to catch some wind of what had occurred. Some were their friends, truly worried for the Sawadas and some were complete strangers they've never met that were simply curious rubber necks. It was complete chaos in the quiet neighborhood in tiny Namimori during the dead of the night.

Yamamoto approached the two young Sasagawas. It wasn't hard to escape the police either, he just blended into the crowd. He remembered something interesting with a bitter laugh to himself. His friend had talked on and on about the beautiful sister and monstrous brother across the street several times when he asked. He had met Ryohei one day because of Tsuna. He only met Kyoko on a few occasions since then, and boy, Yamamoto believed in every word Tsuna had said the moment he saw her; was she extremely pretty. "Ryohei!" He called out to Ryohei and waved a hand high at him, silencing his hollers momentarily.

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei greeted back, more loudly and Yamamoto looked at the police behind him paranoidly, "What's going on? It looks something extreme just happened!" Yamamoto pointed wordlessly at their house. Kyoko nodded, much faster on getting the hint than her bumbling brother. She opened the door and spectators watched in curious fascination as Yamamoto pushed the-overly-indiscreet-Ryohei through the door and Kyoko closed it quietly behind them, shutting out the peering eyes. Yamamoto sat himself at the dining table near the entrance. The other two followed.

"It seems…Tsuna has gone missing." Yamamoto said. He didn't know what expression he had on his face then, but it was enough to make Kyoko choke.

"Missing?" The white-haired man hollered, "But who in the world would want Sawada?"

Yamamoto put a finger to his chin in serious thought. Who in the world would take Tsuna? His parents were normal people, not even close to rich. He doubted Tsuna was actually a prince in disguise and their income was normal, from what he assumed. No one would want him for ransom. And Tsuna was a nice guy, there was no reason to cause this commotion. "Onii-chan," Kyoko put a finger to her lips, reprimanding him. Ryohei settled back into his chair, grumbling thoughtfully to himself.

She turned to Yamamoto, "Who took him? What about Gokudera-kun?"

"I don't know who took him…and Gokudera is missing…The police are looking for him now."

Kyoko gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Ryohei's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Again he boisterous asked, almost to himself, "Who would want to take octopus-head? He has a bad temper! And he's always hanging off of Sawada! This is too extremely complicated!"

Yamamoto blinked. For a really blunt guy, he sure thought pretty smart, "You have a good point. There is no reason to take Gokudera _and_ Tsuna. So why are they gone?"

Ryohei spoke up, "Well maybe octopus-head went to find Sawada himself."

"That's a good idea." Yamamoto said, forcing a smile. Knowing Gokudera, he would just do that. He wouldn't rest until he knew for sure that their friend was safe and sound. He wished that for once his brain would help him. He can't think of any ideas in the most crucial moment!

They sat around the table in silence until Kyoko excused herself, "I have to call Haru-chan about this. Maybe they're at her house."

Yamamoto doubted it. Haru's house was on the other side of town. He would bet the world that Kyoko knew this too but it didn't hurt to try. She pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing Haru's number. But before she could press the dial button, Kyoko's cellphone rang. She jumped, shocked, then took at quick peek at the caller ID before answering, "Haru-chan?" She called, shakily.

"_Kyoko-chan! It's terrible! Bianchi-san called me just now!_"

The brightly-colored haired girl blinked, "Bianchi-san?" But why would she call Haru? "Haru-chan, isn't she at her honeymoon with Reborn-san? Is there something wrong?" Yamamoto and Ryohei, leaned towards Kyoko, listening in on the conversation.

"_Bianchi-san…._" Haru stopped to let out a stifled sob, "_Reborn-san…left her._"

—

Iemitsu couldn't believe his ears. "What?" Not trusting her voice, Nana thrusted the phone at him. He grabbed it and held it to his ear, "Bianchi! What happened?"

What met his ears though, was incredibly saddening. Bianchi was crying. She struggled to breathe. "_R—Reborn…He's gone…and the police…called…_" She breathed in deep shakily, then out, "_Hayato is gone too…What's going on?_"

"Oh Bianchi," Iemitsu's gasped, nearly to tears himself. So much was happening. And worse of all; he felt partly responsible. Gokudera just disappeared in _their _house so he couldn't exactly blame Bianchi if she sort of resented him at the moment. "What happened? He just left? Just like that? Did he say anything?"

"_He said that…he was going away to take care of something important…and that he might not come back…but he didn't take away the ring…he said not to worry about him, that he loved me, and that he was so sorry…I don't understand…It's right after the wedding…I…_"

"Bianchi…" He began blindly, his mind spinning, "I'm so…so sorry. If only—if only I had…"

"_No._" She said firmly, her sniffling stopping just temporarily. "_It wasn't your fault. The police told me your side of the story. You tried._"

"Bianchi, the police won't believe me. Heck, I don't believe myself. What if I was hallucinating at that time? What if Tsuna just outside playing with Gokudera right now and I called the police for no reason at all—"

"_Stop that._" Bianchi said icily, and he complied, stopping his self-rebuttal, "_If you're a man, than you should know when you're right or wrong. Just because the police doesn't believe you doesn't mean you should change what you saw._" She said simply, then hung up deftly after.

Iemitsu and Nana sat there on the couch, staring at the phone as it blasted its busy-ringtone. Slowly, Iemitsu turned it off. Nana hugged him around the waist, burying her face in his shoulder. Before he could kiss her hair in comfort, the police called him over once again.

"Mr. Sawada." The detective drawled from the dining table, "We need another word with you." Her anxiety was killing her. Iemitsu patted her head once, and got up. He had to pry Nana's hand from his before he sluggishly collapsed onto the dining table across from the detective.

"What do you need, detective." Iemitsu glared at him tiredly, no longer putting up a show on pretending to respect the detective. If he was damned to tell his story again then he'd do it again and again. Bianchi was right. He saw what he saw. Now it was up to them to believe it.

"Mr. Sawada, we've made three ideas and one of which we'd like to share with you."

"Oh?" Iemitsu sat up straighter, looking as serious as he could in his pajamas. They're finally letting him in? Do they believe him?

The detective scratched his chin once and held up a finger, "Our first idea was that your son, Tsunayoshi is out there somewhere playing with Gokudera Hayato." Iemitsu shook his head to himself. Impossible. Tsuna knows better than to wander off in the middle of the night, even if Gokudera was with him. He held up another finger, "Two, we made a conclusion that Gokudera murdered your son and he is on the loose now."

At this, Iemitsu's face burned in rage and his blood boiled under his skin. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The sound caught the attention of the busy room and it slowly quieted down to listen in on the action. "Gokudera would never do that! He adores Tsuna!"

The detective only ignored him, holding up a third finger, "Third, is that you killed both Gokudera Hayato and your son, Sawada Tsunayoshi and made up that silly story of holes in closets to throw us off." Iemitsu stopped his bellowing to stare at the detective incredulously. Around the room, there was silence. Nana was so shocked that she couldn't even cry anymore. Then murmurs, all the officers stared accusingly at the blond-haired man, who stood clammed up, palms still flat on the table. The detective smirked, absolutely gleeful at Iemitsu's reaction. He leaned in his chair, hands folded under his chin.

When Iemitsu failed to reply, the detective stood up, his hands up in the air, gallantly gesturing towards Iemitsu, "You see gentlemen," He turned to Nana, smiling wryly, "And lady, this man is the only one that can be the killer. Think about his wife's testimony; 'I heard Tsuna screaming Hayato-kun's and my husband's name'." The detective laughed through his nose, "Tsunayoshi Sawada was sleeping quietly in his bed, without a care in the world and his father comes in and kills him. Proof is the broken bedroom door. Iemitsu had fully intended to kill his son with such mad determination. Gokudera Hayato heard this commotion, as Nana had said during her questioning, 'I heard Hayato-kun yelling, but I was asleep so I don't know when that was,' had witnessed the cruel murder and tried to stop Iemitsu but the man," The detective held up Iemitsu's beefy limp arm, "As you can see, has a advantage in strength. He easily overtook the child."

"That isn't all…" He continued, "It couldn't have been Yamamoto, the other child that had slept over tonight either; He went to the Sasagawas during the moment of the crime, who are the neighbors across the street. He and the family has an airtight alibi."

The detective craned himself in front of Iemitsu to look at his expression. He smiled catfully up at the father, "Well, Sawada? Do you plan on blaming your wife? She doesn't have an alibi after all; she was just sleeping beauty in the next room. Now tell us, where are the bodies?"

In desperation, Iemitsu shook his head.

"We have to take you in for further questioning, sir. Come quietly if you will." The detective ordered as he sat up, jabbing a finger at the heavily-breathing Iemitsu.

Immediately, the officers descended on him, and Iemitsu roared angrily as they pushed him roughly to the floor and handcuffed him. "No!" Nana cried and she started running towards her restrained husband, "Iemitsu would never do this! Please!"

Nana screamed as two officers held her back before she could even touch her husband. "No!" She slapped them both hard on the arms, like bad children, and they released her. Nana sobbed as she pushed the other dumbstruck officers away and wrapped her arms around Iemitsu, she turned towards the police, who watched the scene with surprised looks. "Please, I'm begging you!" She pleaded, "Please give us time! He—My dear would never do this—This can't happen—he's not that sort of person! He'll tell you the real story! I swear it!" It was a loss cause, and she knew it.

"Nana, please," Iemitsu whispered into her ear, "I know what I saw. B—" He took his moment to breathe in then out, "But I know…I'll bring him back. Okay?"

The young mother looked like she was going to faint, "No, you don't have to do anything. Let them take care of this."

"Look around us, Nana," Iemitsu commanded. Nana complied, and stared up like a small child at the faces watching them apathetically. He continued, his voice going even lower, "No one here believes us. They think I'm the killer now. I need you to cause a distraction. Anything will do. Make sure you do it before they put me in the car. I'll find him. And I'll bring him back safe and sound. I promise." Even Iemitsu didn't believe he could keep that, but he sure as hell would die trying.

Nana, calmed herself down, looking at him with so passionate eyes, Iemitsu really wondered how he got so lucky to have married such a beautiful girl. She kissed him hard, and Iemitsu kissed her back with equal force as he could handcuffed. "I love you." She stated, almost angrily, "And I want you to bring my son back."

Iemitsu smiled into her neck, "I love you more than you can imagine, Nana. My one and only princess."

The same officers that Nana had slapped away retrieved her once again, wary of her hands. This time, Nana didn't struggle, only crying silently. She eyed defiantly at the people around them. Iemitsu closed his eyes as three officers pulled him up by the cuff of his pajama shirt and proceeded to drag him towards the entrance. But they paused a bit, letting Iemitsu slip on his old walkers. Nana stared, then nodded, slowly at him, letting him silently know that she was going to do something. Knowing Nana, Iemitsu thought with a quiet sigh, she probably knows what to do from now on. The officers opened the door. Then fresh air. The neighbors yelled at them when they stepped into view.

The voices of his co-workers, his friends, his neighbors met his ears. Everyone believed in him. How was he so damn _lucky_? He grinned at his friends, almost afraid to look at them in the eye. They shoved him towards the desolate police car near the Sasagawa residence.

Yamamoto came running out, and stopped, looking at the policemen pleadingly, "Mr. Sawada! Wait! Let him go!"

Ryohei and Kyoko came running out after him, gasping at the sight of the cuffed Iemitsu in his pajamas. Ryohei's face grew angry, a rare sight to behold, "Hey! _You got the wrong guy_!" Before he could open his mouth to speak and tell them everything would be all right, there was a roar behind them. Iemitsu, Yamamoto, and the Sasagawa siblings craned their heads to look behind the convicted man, eyes wide.

"_Fire_!" One officer cried, and within seconds the crowd dispersed, screaming frightfully, all running in scattered directions. The window next to them, where the kitchen area was, exploded and glass shards flew in all directions. They ducked, but unfortunately for Iemitsu he could not put his arms over his head to protect himself from the heat. It burned his face a bit, and he winced away. It was absolutely chaotic. Disruptive, even. It was enough. Iemitsu twisted in the officers' arms, who stared dumbfounded at the ablaze house. The young father slammed his head into one officer's and immediately he stumbled back, disorientated. The next officer was more aware but wasn't expecting Iemitsu's knee shot to his stomach. The guard wheezed, gripping his stomach and fell to his side.

Kyoko screamed, shocking all near her, "_Run, Mr. Sawada_!"

And Iemitsu ran. He never thought it was so difficult running in handcuffs until he tried, but this was ridiculous. It was awkward to say in the least. He grinned though, when he heard the officers' attempt to run after him but was lost in the disarray crowd. He took one last glance at his house, burning with vengeance at the tiny accommodation. Nana must've turned the stove on and spread the fire with the curtains or something. Geez that woman…Now what were they going to do about the house later? As thankful as he was, _he'd _be the one to clean it all up when he came back.

—

Before long, he completely lost the police on his trail. But he could still hear the distant sirens of their cars not too far off. He would have to be careful and use his ears. He pranced across a lonely lawn, muttering apologies all the while. Now that he was free…what should he do now? First he would have to get these handcuffs off. But no sane person would help him if he asked and he didn't have money on him to go to locksmith. Even if there was one, what locksmith would be open at this time of night? He sighed, wishing he could put his hand in front of his chin in thought. He usually did that to help him think straight. He stared fixedly at the floor as he walked.

Then he heard it. _Dogs_. Shit, Iemitsu cursed, his mind reeling, how in the world do you escape police dogs handcuffed? Jumping through a bush, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard loud barking behind him.

The dog immediately sprinted after him, making Iemitsu yelp in fright. God he hated dogs. "There he goes!" A policeman cried and began rushing to him. The dog growled and snarled and Iemitsu jumped through another bush and into another clearing. He followed the road, and his ears picked up the sound of sirens approaching him. He was cornered. He made a sharp turn to the right and his right sneaker slipped, and bended his ankle in a strange position. Before he could stop himself, Iemitsu grunted loudly as he met the asphalt floor, signaling the dog and the policemen of his location. Pain shot up his hip, and he knew that he may as well as crushed it with the sudden impact. Damn he was getting too old for this.

"I heard something! Over that corner!"

Iemitsu writhed on the ground, struggling to get up. His cuffed wrists were raw from his instinctive struggles as they scraped against the silver metal. Using his knee and abdomen power, Iemitsu lifted himself up. Next using his legs one by one, he was on both feet. Just as he was about to run again, Iemitsu looked up to see a man standing in front of him.

For a moment they stared at eachother. Hoping to god the man wouldn't stop him, Iemitsu laughed nervously and whispered, "Sorry you had to see that." Avoiding the other's gaze, Iemitsu had fully intended to go around this man and take off running before he spoke. But he couldn't. The man's reply had caught him off guard.

His voice was low, deep, and positively hard to ignore. "Sawada Iemitsu."

At the call of his name, Iemitsu looked at this man's face, meeting his eyes. He blinked. Now that Iemitsu had a good look at his face, he was instantly alarmed. The man looked horrible. His hair was mussed, as if he combed his hand through it many times. His tie was undone, and the offending cloth flapped against the wrinkled black suit. The first thing that came in mind was that he was a drunk. But his fierce, stern almost-permanent look remained, too focused to be influenced by intoxication and he didn't smell any alcohol on him. He was wearing a suit and he _did_ know his name. Maybe this was a new guy at his work? "Do I know you?" He shook his head. Even if he was a new intern, he was running for his life here! Now wasn't the time to be socializing! "Sorry, I can't talk. I'm kinda busy—"

"There he is!" Iemitsu gasped, looking to his right to see two police officers making a beeline towards him. He turned, but too fast, he slipped and once again, and fell to the cement floor.

"Shit!" He cursed, and tried to crawl away, but was pushed down by the police. They pushed his face down and Iemitsu coughed out the dust that he breathed in. He struggled against them by all the tricks in the book. He pushed his back up like a camel, kicked his legs like a newborn baby, and wriggled against them like a worm.

"You have the right—" The man grunted as Iemitsu kicked his knee, "You have the right to remain sil—" He stopped again when Iemitsu headbutted him. "Damn it all!" The officer punched Iemitsu, and shook him. The father had no choice but to take the blow. His right temple stung, and he knew instantly that there was going to be a bruise there later.

"Hey you. Herbivores. I was talking to him."

They glanced up. Despite the bizzareness of calling someone a _herbivore _at this situation at the moment he honestly didn't care. It was the same man that Iemitsu had tried to ignore. He didn't leave yet? The officer grunted grumpily, "Listen, thanks for catching the criminal and all that. You can leave now."

"Criminal?" Hibari repeated dully. "Why has this man been convicted?"

"He is charged for the murder of his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. He's a dangerous one, so stay back."

"I told you the truth already, I didn't do it!" Iemitsu growled before he was pushed into the ground again.

"Yes, yes. You told us a million times." The officer began to pull him up by the collar, "Now get up. You're in a world of trouble—" There was a sickening crack of a tonfa meeting a skull. The officer immediately crumpled, eyes rolling. Iemitsu gasped loudly, eyes widening at the sight of the stranger, the apathetic-looking man, helping _him_. The other officer choked backing up against the wall. Iemitsu realized, that both of the men were completely unarmed. "What are you doing? You just hit a police officer! You can go to jail for that you know!" When Hibari didn't reply, the officer begged, "Wait, please, don't hurt me. I know, you want a reward right? It was because we brushed you off, right? If you just follow me then I'll talk to my superior and he'll—"

"I hate deals." Hibari said darkly. Before the officer could say anymore, a tonfa connected with his temple. The man in blue made a mid-gasp and then fell to the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Iemitsu stared at them, absolutely mortified.

He looked up to his mysterious savior, wondering briefly if the man was going temporarily insane. Was he next? Was he going to get him next? "Who are you?"

Hibari looked at him briefly then away to kick at the unconscious forms. "Hibari Kyoya. You may call me Hibari."

"Why did you save me?"

Instantly reminded of his objective, Hibari turned to Iemitsu. With a silent spin of his tonfa, he held it to the older man's chin and the dark-haired man glared down at the young father. Iemitsu shuddered. The glare was so amazingly...dark and murderous. It was, at the same time; unreadable yet menacing. "Speak. Did you kill those boys?"

He stood his ground, but only figuratively since he was the one kneeling. Iemitsu looked up at him defiantly. "No." He said simply, daring the man in front of him to say otherwise.

There was a moment of silence before Hibari opened his mouth again. "I believe you."

Iemitsu blinked up at the tall dark-haired man. He…_believed_ him? The thought was hard to grasp. But true to his words, Hibari walked around Iemitsu and with a quick stroke of his steel tonfa, Hibari made a clean cut at the chain holding his wrists together. His hands fell limply to his sides and the blond-haired man stared at his palms in disbelief.

"Follow." Hibari ordered. With one hand, Hibari began to tie his wrinkled silk tie and he closed his suit. Now that he looked pristine, Iemitsu thought, he looked very much like...like mafia, actually. Tall and intimidating, and just scary when he got down to business in all honesty. "First, you are to tell me what you witnessed. Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi right now?"

Hibari walked on ahead, grunting at the older man to follow him. Iemitsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head, "Wait up, Kyo-kun!" He ran until he was walking at a steady pace next to the man as he told his side of the story, once again. Hibari was deathly quiet during his testimony, somtimes twitching, as if he was angry and upset. After he was done, Hibari only looked at the floor. His expression was somewhat inscrutable, but Iemitsu could see. In Hibari's eyes; was questionable self-disgust, bright realization, slight horror, and finally, unwavering determination.

"We have much to do." The younger-looking man said carefully, but not directed at Iemitsu, but at himself, "I will assist you on your search for your son." They walked on in silence before he spoke again, "That hole in his closet. Are you absolutely sure that it took him?" For a moment Iemitsu was suspicious. Why the sudden change in heart? Why did he look so sure when he said he would help him? He studied Hibari's face, searching for an answer but could not find one. Why would such a uncaring-looking man help a stranger find a missing son? Especially depending on the circumstances; his crazy story _and _the fact that he never met this person before. Any normal human being would recoil from him.

But Hibari did not in any means look normal. To him, on that night, Hibari was like an angel sent from god himself. A complete stranger. Not only did he believe him, but he was willing to help him find his son? It felt completely surreal and unbelievable, but he accepted it with open arms. He decided on that night that he really liked this Hibari Kyoya. Sure he looked scary sometimes, but he knew something for sure; _maybe_ he was just one big softie that liked to help people. Iemitsu grinned at Hibari, who only blinked blankly at the smile. He opened his mouth to confirm the younger-man's answer. And like he had said before; he'd repeat it over and over if that meant getting his son back.

* * *

**AN:** Hibari finally makes another appearance and Iemitsu teams up with our boogie man on the quest to find Tsuna! Now that's all for the interlude. Back to Tsuna and his mission next chapter! :D

**MANGA SPOILERS:** There is none! Oh Chapter 288, where are you? So let's make this a prediction thing, okay? You know, I've been thinking. Most likely, we'll definitely see Xanxus again in this arc. Do you think that the Varia changed? Probably not. But I can hope. I do like Xanxus in the future. Because hot MESS he is smoking. Maybe a younger Fran will come and that'll be the start of Mukuro's apprenticeship. ONE MORE THING; We didn't get exactly who was the 'third' illusionist that could trick the Vendicare, after all! Do you think this is the final arc of KHR? The whole point of Reborn was for Tsuna to become the Tenth Boss of Vongola. *sigh* I'm at loss what to do if it is...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: DOLLED UP  
**

This time, he had eaten breakfast alone. There was no one awake, and he was the first to be up. Except for Mukuro. He's never woken up with him in the same room. He wondered what time it was. There was no way of knowing by looking out to the blank sky and he didn't see a clock anywhere. That is, if clocks here existed. There were still so many things he wanted to ask. Flames, boxes, rings. He didn't get it at all. Lanchia at least tried to explain things to him more simply but it all just seemed like a bundle of something out of a dream than the works of how things operate in Cielo.

He slumped in his chair. His task would start in two days. To think of it, this would be his very first mission as a full fledged Kokuyo member. If he pulled this off, then he would prove his worth. But what was the point, even if he was accepted with open arms? Heck, he was just working for some unknown gang in some unknown place in the middle of an unknown world! This was crazy, almost laughably so, and Tsuna didn't know what quite to think of it.

But he was making progress. Making progress into getting home at least. Reborn. He chanted the name once in his mind silently. He mustn't forget his goal. If he found Reborn than surely he'll explain things. Why was he here? How can he go home? Why wasn't he with Bianchi now? What's more was Gokudera short appearance in the city. If he recalled, Gokudera in his world said that he was going to pop some popcorn in the microwave. But in that short span of time of Tsuna falling—snatched, he corrected himself, Gokudera couldn't have possibly went to Cielo with him. Plus his dad saw him.

Tsuna's mind froze to fully let the thought sink. _His dad saw him_. He couldn't tell if this was a good sign or not. He was happy to know that Iemitsu at least knows that he was taken by…something. But he was absolutely horrified that if his dad happened to ask when he came back just what happened on that night, then he wouldn't know what to say or an excuse good enough for his parents to brush off. Hibari was the real reason he had fallen in the hole and he wasn't going to tell anyone that anytime soon.

"You are awake."

Tsuna jumped, and slowly he turned around. Chrome stood by the threshold leading into the kitchen, one hand to her chest, as if she was surprised too. "Yes." He replied. "I woke up early."

"Early?" Chrome repeated, then in polite disbelief, "It is four o'clock."

Well, that explains things. Tsuna smiled shakily, "Sorry. I didn't know what time it was. The sky is always the same. It's hard to tell."

For a moment, Chrome stared at him. Tsuna blinked, wondering what he had said to create such an appalled reaction. "You…have seen…" She walked forward, leaning towards him, her voice dropping to a whisper, "The _other_ world? The one with a sky?"

Tsuna snapped his head to her, heart jumping out of his throat. He didn't mean to let that slip out. Of course. The sky was always the same and the boy realized how very suspicious his statement was. There was an exchange of silence before he answered shakily, "No...I didn't." He let it be very clear in his voice that he didn't want to speak of this anymore. He wasn't sure why he lied. But he remembered that his boogie man didn't want him to know about this world. And most likely, it'd be better off if they didn't know so much about him either.

Chrome seemed to get the hint, slowly backing away and to the ice box in the corner. He watched her scurry about the kitchen. She looked as if they never had the conversation but Tsuna couldn't let himself relax. Chrome…knew about his world? How was that possible? Didn't Mukuro say that 'everyone thinks the gray is normal'? Why did she react so strongly when he had said that? What if it wasn't even his world she was speaking of? What if there were more than Cielo and his home? To be perfectly honest, the possibilities frightened him. What if all these people were boogie men that scared other children? Including Chrome? It was hard to shake the idea away.

The purple-haired girl spoke, sensing Tsuna's distress, "I'm sorry I pried. I was curious because I," She turned around and sat herself in the chair next to him. She looked at him straight in the eye and whispered, "I've been there."

The young boy looked at her. Something in his face must've been encouraging because she elaborated, "It was only briefly though. But I saw things that were so amazing." She scooted closer, drawing lines with her pretty fingers on the wood of the table, "There were plants. Plants that didn't need a dying will flame to live. Then the _sky_." She turned to him, an almost obsessed-look in her one eye, "It was blue, Tsunayoshi. Blue. Like rain flames. It was so beautiful. I thought I died and went to heaven. I saw these white things in the sky. Clouds. They were so large, so pure-looking—not at all purple though."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to comment at her description. He suppressed a choke as he replied, "When did you visit this place?"

"It was so long ago…" She said quietly, "…I believe I was only nine."

Dare he ask? Tsuna studied her expression as he continued, "How did you get there?"

"It was a special mission, something only few can do." She whispered, going even lower to the point where Tsuna barely heard her next words, "Mukuro-sama only trusted me with it. He only sends members who he can rely impeccably on."

The boy stared blankly at the wooden table, head reeling. Trust. Trust again? It seemed like trust was everything to the people of Cielo. Hibari unbearably so. He looked up, staring hard at Chrome who only blinked back questioningly. To think of it, she has the same hairstyle as Mukuro. "Is that why you have that hairstyle?...It's a lot like Mukuro's." He briefly wondered if the people Mukuro trusted had to have that…strange pull-up. He shuddered at the thought of himself wearing the same one.

"No." She said softly, "I find it very charming. That is why I wear my hair like this."

"Oh." Tsuna said, holding back a sigh of relief. He didn't want to change his hair, let alone dye it. The fashion here was too extravagant and showy and worst of all, eye catching. He already caught too much attention of too many dangerous people.

"You're up quite early."

The two in the kitchen turned to look at the threshold and blinked at Mukuro. He stood, a strong black cup of coffee in his hands. It was a bit comical, Tsuna bit his tongue, seeing Mukuro hold something so…simple and ordinary. Coffee was something that fueled some people and he vaguely wondered if this is what Mukuro used to stay up late. Chrome was the first to respond. "Good morning, Mukuro-sama." Her voice was breathy, still wasn't used to seeing Mukuro around the bureau in such a long time. It was understandable. Guessing by how they acted, the indigo-haired man must've been gone for a long time. Which begs the question he had been wanting to ask; why was Mukuro there at the Millefiore base in the first place?

Realizing that Mukuro was waiting on him to greet him, he smiled, "Morning, Mukuro." He only nodded back, taking a deep sip out of his speckled mug. Tsuna continued, "This is the first time I've seen you before noon."

Mukuro only raised his eyebrows, taking his lips from the mug, "That's right. I'm busy around this time. I'm simply…taking a break."

"Busy?" Tsuna repeated, wondering what could be done in this pile of dump. The bureau seemed like a place where you couldn't get work done in all honestly.

"Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro said simply, taking a sip, "Cannot be found as of yet."

Disappointment sort of seeped in his chest and he turned to look at the table, trying not to look distractedly forlorn. What could he be doing? Was it possible that he went back already? Without him? The thought in actuality frightened him. If that was true, than one of his only ways getting back was gone. But no, he told himself shaking his head to ward off the pessimism, his dad would tell Gokudera. Then he would come back. Surely. "It's alright, Mukuro. Take your time. I'm sure that Gokudera-kun…is just…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He could be doing anything in Cielo for all he knew.

Mukuro put the mug down on the wobbly table and sat down next to Tsuna. Sensing the privateness of the situation, Chrome busied herself to move about the kitchen, making as much noise as she worked. Mukuro sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I told you that I'd find him. As pathetic as it is, I can't. It's strange and very frustrating. I should've found him by your first night here. I think…someone is blocking me from seeing his movements."

Tsuna's eyebrows rose, his eyes turning to Mukuro with bewilderment, "Blocking? But who?"

The indigo-haired man, blew at a array strand of hair away, "Shouldn't you be able to answer that? If this is concerning your friend than surely someone you know is hiding him from you." The boy looked back at the hands on his lap. Hiding Gokudera from him? But who would keep them apart? It was completely…unusual. He was just someone who didn't have anything to do with Cielo. No one here knew him. "Or," Mukuro continued, "Maybe he or she isn't trying to hide this Gokudera Hayato person from you individually. They might be hiding him from everyone. Including me."

Tsuna didn't answer this time, only staring at the coffee in deep thought. Mukuro picked it up, holding it out to him with a sly smirk, "Want some?"

He shook his head, "No thank you. I'll drink milk."

Mukuro chuckled lowly, "Kufufu. Really, such a little boy. You're too young to drink grown-up stuff?"

"Coffee is gross." Tsuna made a polite shrug of disgust, "My dad let me try it one time. Ick." He stuck his tongue out to prove his point and in turn Mukuro rolled his eyes. The indigo-haired man looked like he wanted to ask more about his father, no, about his family, but decided against it; only settling with a small joke.

"Really. How are you going to survive in this bureau? We live off of coffee."

"Then I'll die of dehydration." Tsuna stated, crossing his arms and turning his cheek the other way.

Mukuro gave him a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't let you do that. It'd be troublesome if you died in my room. I'd force this," He lifted it up menacingly, "Down your throat."

"How would you do that?" Tsuna laughed. The boy pressed his lips together, biting them shut. "I'd do this over my mouth all the time."

Mukuro gave a surprised look. As if the answer was obvious, "Mouth to mouth of course."

There was a long pause. Chrome stopped in mid-opening of the ice box to stare back at Mukuro. Tsuna only gave a blank blink. Tsuna spoke. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not." He replied deftly, taking another small sip.

The rest of the morning was spent in absolute silence. The younger of the three both settled into their own thoughts whereas Mukuro only looked giddy and optimistic. Finally, feeling as if he couldn't take being in the room any longer, Tsuna jumped out of his seat, grabbed the broom in the cupboard and walked out, leaving Chrome and Mukuro completely alone.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome whispered to him after a few minutes when Tsuna was out of sight. Her eyes were kept pointedly at the burning bread in the toaster. "I don't think Tsunayoshi notices your advances."

The indigo-haired man snorted into his mug, "I know."

—

"You." M.M said slowly.

Tsuna looked up, blinking as M.M descended the stairs. She pointed a finger at the kitchen. "I heard Mukuro-sama. Is he in there?" Before he could confirm it, she answered herself, "Nevermind. I'll go find out myself." She turned her back to him coldly.

He could tell she was still very much angry with him, even though it had been a bit suppressed over the night. But it was better if they just settle this now. It could affect their performance on the mission and Tsuna was willing to sacrifice his pride for it. "Um. M.M," Tsuna called to her back shakily.

She stopped, giving him an icy glare over her shoulder. "What?" Her voice was dull, but under it he could hear the mirth in her response.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I know that you didn't want me to come." He looked to his feet, wanting to escape right there and then from her ridiculing gaze, "Why didn't you want me to…?"

M.M smiled in derision, making Tsuna shrink away. The red-pink-haired girl stomped in front of him, and crossed her arms. Her hip swung to her right and her legs were apart, the posture only made her more scarier and much more intimidating than she had been a few feet away. "Actually, to think of it, we have much to talk about." Careful of her nails, she gripped Tsuna by the cuff of is collar and proceeded to drag him up the stairs. He tripped a bit, but luckily just earlier he had cleaned the stairs, making the trek much easier than it would've been. M.M seemed to notice his ease upon following her and scowled in displeasure, tugging on his collar almost to the point to choke him.

Tsuna tried a different tactic, "M.M, this is Mukuro's shirt."

Immediately, she let go, looking at her hand, as if it done her great injustice. Tsuna sighed in relief on being released. When she realized that she did exactly what he wanted her to do, she spun her heel to grab his elbow instead, not bothering to politely sheath her nails and tried to puncture his skin with them. He furrowed his eyes at her back, a tiny bit irked that his plan did the opposite effect. Now he was suffering even more. He sighed, giving it up. Might as well let M.M take her anger out on him now. It would affect the mission if he didn't let her take off some steam. Besides, if anything, now Tsuna will actually see what kind of person she is. What if she wasn't always like that? What if she really just was a nice person? His first encounters with her haven't been great, heck even to the levels of terrifying and distasteful, but as he said before, he had no right to judge people unless he knew them.

She continued to drag him, and finally they stopped and with a force he never knew she had, she threw him against the dead-end of the desolate hallway. Tsuna gasped, hitting the wall with his forearms. He slid down against it, staring up at M.M as she crossed her arms and stared vicariously down at him. "I've always hated you."

Tsuna blinked, waiting for her to continue, "You sniveling attitude outright annoys me, you're whiny. I don't understand what he sees in you. Sure, you saved him but that's all really. We let you stay for awhile and that should be enough! You shouldn't be a member! Worse still, it was bad enough that I had to watch over that little whore _and_ babysit you! I don't have time for games! I wish that you'd take that little slutty bitch with you and _leave_!"

There was silence that passed through them as the unusually-colored-hair girl breathed deep, desperately want more air to hurl more insults. Before she could eventually and deftly tell him off more, Tsuna spoke. "Why do you hate Chrome so much?" There was no reason to hate her. She was nice, pretty, charming, shy, and most of all, very humble. She couldn't have possibly done anything to set this girl off.

"I could tell what you are. You've been sheltered all your life, just like her. I dislike people who don't put effort." M.M looked away, unable to hold back a pained face, "You and her would never understand."

Tsuna's eyes softened and he stood up, taking a step towards her, "Then help me understand."

M.M looked away. Without another word, she slapped his hand away and turned around. Her heels clacked along the linoleum floor as she walked then disappeared down the stairs.

—

The brunet brushed the small cobwebs away from the banister's bars with uncaring swings. He didn't seem to put his heart in cleaning today. Maybe he was just feeling moody. Maybe it was from the lack of progress he made. He was jittery, itching to get going, itching to get some action. Already, he was tired of staying in one place.

Tsuna realized just how exhausted he was. Even though he had gotten a full night's sleep, he realized that four in the morning was far too early for him. Taking another trip up the stairs, he planned on sleeping on the bed again but decided against it. The boy carefully propped the broom against the wall. After making sure it was sturdy where it stood, he took a seat in the small longue chair in the corner, settling deep into its cushy confines. Maybe he'd just close his eyes for a bit.

"You can't sleep there." Tsuna looked up, blinking at Mukuro, who stood with crossed arms, "I told you. Sleep on the bed."

"I don't want to." Tsuna replied, pushing his cheek to the soft maroon pad.

Mukuro sighed, "Tired? That's what you get for staying up so late."

"But I don't know the time. How do I know when to sleep? You have no clocks here." Tsuna complained lightly, pushing at the weavy cushions with his elbows.

Like magic again, Mukuro clapped once and slowly opened his cupped hands. He held the item out to Tsuna. "Here. You can use this."

Tsuna held his hands out and Mukuro dropped it into upturned appendages. He fumbled with it for a bit before getting a good grasp and held it close. "A pocket watch?"

"Yes." Mukuro confirmed.

Tsuna held it out, squinting at it. It was certainly stunning. A fine, gold-coppery color and on the front was a carved clam-seashell. There were English letters. He read them aloud, "Vongole?"

"Von-go-la." Mukuro corrected, "Vongola is how you pronounce it. I got it a long time ago as a gift. You may have it. I have no use for it."

"A gift?" He repeated. Then shook his head and held it out to the man, "No thanks. It was a gift."

"Exactly. _Is_ a gift. I said you can have it, you obstinate child." Mukuro said, pushing the hand away.

They glared at each other for a moment, though Tsuna's was a bit weak in comparison to Mukuro's sharp stare. "Fine." Tsuna mumbled, retracting his offering hand. "I know you're going to find a way to make me keep it somehow in the end." True. It wasn't very hard to study this man's character. In all honesty, Mukuro acted very much like a child. A very clever one, but a child that will stop at nothing to achieve goals nonetheless.

"You know me well for a short period of time." Mukuro laughed lowly, "I do like to get what I want no matter what."

"Thanks." Tsuna said, putting it in his pocket. "I'm going to rest now." To prove his point, he kicked his shoes off and brought his legs close to his chest. He turned the other way, head resting on the armrest.

"Oh no you don't." Mukuro hissed.

Before he could wave away the objection Tsuna yelped when he felt two arms snake under him. "_Mukuro_!" Was all he could say before he was lifted completely off the chair.

"I told you to sleep on the bed. Do you ever listen to your parents?"

Tsuna frowned up at him, ignoring the broiling sensation in his face, "I do." Well he did. Except Hibari. He sometimes went against him. But for good reasons. That boogie man had a common sense that made no sense.

"I don't believe you." Mukuro said, leveling Tsuna down to the bed. "You little miscreant."

"Well you don't…" _look like a lawful citizen yourself._ Tsuna couldn't finish that. If he had, it would be entirely rude to even utter. Especially to a man that was sheltering him from the dangers of the outside world of Cielo.

As if reading his mind, Mukuro nodded. "You're right. That was absolutely hypocritical of me." Mukuro sat down on the bed, forgetting the fact that Tsuna was trying to rest minutes before. "I've been breaking rules all my life, you know." Mukuro said 'life' strangely. Before Tsuna could question it, the indigo-haired man continued, "Ever since I was young. You know, this bureau has quite a great history."

He looked at Tsuna expectantly. Getting the hint, the boy egged him on, "What kind of history?"

"We are all alike. The members and I. That is why we started this…not exactly a cult, but more like—a helping agency. And we all have interesting backgrounds. Each of us." Mukuro propped himself against the wall as Tsuna began to make himself comfortable, sensing the it's-a-long-story aura again.

"Chrome was raised properly; good education, great etiquette. But she was always ignored. Her parents never had time for her, they were very very wealthy and lead busy lives. One day she tried to save a cat from getting run over. Poor thing. She lost her eye and some of her organs that day. Blood everywhere. It was a mess. The operation to replace those organs were amazingly expensive, even more than her family could afford. They planned on letting her die. But I saved her."

"M.M was different. She was once a prostitute. Ever since she was a little girl she had been doing…services for many different people. Females and males alike. I found her all alone in an ally, nearly beaten to death. Terrible scene. She has already acknowledged that I saved her life that day and if it wasn't for me then she might not be here with us. You can tell; I guess showing her…infatuation towards me is a way of thanking me." Tsuna smiled at his small grimace.

This must be what M.M had been talking about earlier. The complete differences in status. She had been rattling on and on about him and her not understanding, but now he kind of got it. It was true; he was living the life of luxury compared to what M.M had been through. A single rush of sympathy. Them carrying on with life is what amazed him the most. Tsuna looked at Mukuro. The indigo-haired man was looking away, most likely thinking of what he had seen. But underneath that troubled expression; was disgust. "I hated that man and wife. It was amazed on what families would do these days. But I took care of them; without Chrome knowing of course. She has long forgotten about them and wouldn't care any longer even if she did find out what I've done to them." He briefly wondered what Mukuro meant by that but wisely decided not to ask. He let him continue the story, "I let her live with us. You wouldn't believe Ken's face when he first laid eyes on Chrome. Completely and utterly infatuated." Tsuna let this thought entertain him until he heard Mukuro ask him a question.

"You know of Lanchia, correct?"

Tsuna nodded. Lanchia was like a big mystery to them all. Even Chrome didn't know much about him, hardly knew his name too. "Yes. He's very nice, actually."

"Yes, that is true. I guess you can call him a 'gentle giant'. Certainly fits his image. He used to work for a very bad man. He used to do all sorts of tasks for him, evil things, especially assassinations, you name it. That is, until he met me. We were on a mission that day—to silence that bad man. We failed but in return we got Lanchia on our side. When he found out what we do and who we are he asked if he could join the bureau too."

"Who is this bad man?" Tsuna asked.

"The Varia boss we talked about yesterday. Xanxus. He's still alive."

"Wow." Tsuna complimented lightly, "But you couldn't…defeat him?"

Mukuro shook his head disdainfully, "No. It's…nearly impossible even of someone of my caliber."

This Xanxus guy must be pretty strong if he could escape the Kokuyo Bureau. He was the Varia boss, and a person that might know of Reborn. But he wasn't going to ask him if he's seen his adult-acquaintance anytime soon. He'd rather stick with Mukuro in the time being. "So what about Chikusa?" The stoic boy certainly intrigued him.

"Oh." Mukuro said. "That's right. Ken, Chikusa, and I established this agency. You can say we are the 'founding fathers'." Mukuro laughed through his nose, "We were all children at the time. And…all three of us were victims." Tsuna was too afraid to ask for more, only settling with the silence until Mukuro resumed. "Anyway, we all had one thing in common. The feeling of abandonment in this cruel world. That is why we exist. To help those people that are in those situations too. So that they can be saved like we were."

Tsuna stared at Mukuro, a feeling of intense admiration in his chest. In the end, these people were just finding a purpose in life. All this time, he had been complaining about his own plain and simple days of living when Mukuro and the Kokuyo gang had always struggled to be acknowledged. Struggled to help people in need. This was the true Kokuyo Bureau's resolve. To protect people who can't protect themselves. It was a self-less cause, one that made Tsuna want to be with them too. "Mukuro…I've never been in any of those kinds of situations…I don't think I'm qualified to be in the Kokuyo Bureau, honestly."

"That's where you're wrong." Mukuro objected, shaking his head, "Tsunayoshi, you have this strange power. Do you ever notice it?"

Tsuna blinked. Power? _Him_? It was absurd.

"You see the goodness in people. You see their weakness and try, almost unconsciously, to correct their wrongful beliefs. I'd say…that you'd make an excellent shrink."

He laughed, waving his comment away with a facetious hand. For a moment, he had thought that Mukuro meant power as in supernatural ability but he only meant his mannerism. "Me?" Tsuna shook his head. "A shrink?"

But Mukuro didn't smile back, not even reneging his words. "Like I said; that is the part that interests me. That is why I'm extremely attracted to you."

Tsuna laughed, then when Mukuro's face did not change, it died slowly on his tongue. The boy studied Mukuro's expression, sizing it up. But when he didn't see any signs of jest, he realized the seriousness of the situation. This was a confession. Tsuna rubbed at his cheek. He deducted quickly; the small gestures, the quick, almost hidden come-ons. It was obvious, but he didn't want to believe it. But the signs were all there, no matter how much he denied it. Mukuro might, and he'd repeated it again, _might_—well, like him—as in, more than a friend. His face burned. He had an idea what this feeling was. He was flattered...flattered but.

Tsuna remembered. Yesterday, Mukuro had said that he could attract men. In fact, he had such confidence in him that it shocked even the most coldest of the members. It was crazy in question that he would even allow Tsuna to go off into this…fiasco of a mission. But he noticed. Mukuro acted…differently towards him. He couldn't explain it, but he could definitely feel it. There was, like, a contrasting wavelength of attitude towards him than any other of the members.

"But Mukuro," Tsuna struggled to reply, "We're…I…you…we are both male."

The man let out a vicarious laugh. As if he were challenging him and Tsuna's eyes widened. "I figured as much; you're enamored to women. You really are obscene. I'll let you in on a little secret; in Cielo, same-sex romance is very common."

Tsuna stared as Mukuro got up, looking down at Tsuna with laughing eyes, "You are pretty young. A child. And for me, as you can see, I'm far older than you. Age doesn't matter here either." But Mukuro smiled, almost softly. Tsuna lowered his eyes, gripping the bedsheet harder. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A relationship with Mukuro? It was…absolutely out of line! He didn't care about Cielo's cracked up laws, it was just too…indecent! Sensing Tsuna's rejection of the possibilities, Mukuro spoke hastily, "For the short period of time you were here, to be honest I wasn't looking for Gokudera Hayato at all. I was watching you. I saw you prove Ken wrong, who is nearly impossible to convince, I saw Chrome yelling excitedly, eyes shining so brightly. I saw you befriend Lanchia, and you weren't even trying. And M.M. It was so hard to believe that you could tame her so well. So many expressions on my members I've never seen before, you brought them out. Do you know what you do to me?"

Tsuna didn't answer, he had been admiring this man only moments before. Now, all he wanted to do was to get away. The spacious room felt cramped. The usual chill in the air felt lukewarm now.

"You make my feelings fluctuate restlessly." Mukuro said, looking at Tsuna with a sardonic smile. "I don't know what to make of this, especially since I've never felt this strongly about anyone before.

Tsuna brought his legs over to the edge of his bed and let them dangle there. They sat in silence for a few moments. "…I'm sorry…I can't return…"

Mukuro was motionless as Tsuna trailed off, unable to reject him—he never had any experience in this. "Then if you slept with me would it help?" The older man put a wandering hand under Tsuna's chin and tilted it. He brought his own face closer, his breath ghosting over Tsuna's. Mukuro smiled catfully at Tsuna, watching his face redden.

"…I can't do that…" The boy mumbled, nearly ripping his chin out of the gloved fingers, as of now he was unable to complete sentences. It was too overwhelming, Mukuro just spilling his feelings out right there and then. To point where it began to tread in sexually. He began leaning away in discomfort and Mukuro followed him, sitting even closer.

"Ah. Is…there someone else out there?" Mukuro concluded, sighing. "Gokudera Hayato?"

"No!" Tsuna said firmly and the indigo-haired man's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise, "Gokudera-kun is just a close friend. Absolutely nothing more. I could never…I don't like anyone…" Tsuna gulped, finishing quietly, "Who is male."

"You know, I think you're lying." Mukuro said bluntly.

"Huh?" Tsuna said dumbly, "You don't believe me? But why?"

"I refuse to believe you're not interested in men. There is someone, isn't there?"

"Mukuro, really. There isn't."

The taller man laughed. "We'll see about that. Maybe you just need time." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. Time for what? For him to realize that he likes men? As if that would ever happen! "That's something to think over for now." Mukuro said, gleeful at Tsuna's thoughtful and annoyed face. He stretched as he walked and got up to the door. "Oh. And get used to the same-sex idealism. You _are _going to go to that all-women's pub soon. There's bound to be some…explicit activities in there."

Ignoring the suggestiveness in his voice, Tsuna said, "But I just realized something…aren't I underage? Chrome and M.M look about the same too."

"Underage?" Mukuro repeated, sounding incredulous. He let out a small snort of understanding, "Ah. There is no underage law. As I said before, Cielo isn't politically stabled." Mukuro shook his head, as if he was disapproving at an inward thought, "Really. I told you. This place isn't really worth keeping alive."

—

Tsuna sat looking around the room with polite eyes. He stared at the plainness, still unable to believe that he was in Chrome's room. He didn't know what he had expecting but it might have not been this. He thought that she would have one of those princess-like mosquito nets hanging over a lush soft bed with its bedroom walls colored a pretty pink. Or maybe he had expected stuff animals everywhere; it was his impression of a girl's room. The only closest thing he had been was into his mother's room down at the apple plantation. After all, he never quite stepped foot in a _girl's_ room, as in a girl-his-age's room, heaven's sake, no. In all, the room he was residing was a bit like every other part of the bureau. She at least made an attempt to make it look a accommodating though, Tsuna thought in approval at the organized desk and the made-bed.

"Tsunayoshi," She called. She was already dressed up for the night, wearing a cherry-tube gray colored chiffon dress with matching ankle-strap heels. Her eyepatch was still on, but her hair was no longer pulled up into a pineapple-like hairstyle. It was a nice, innocent-looking half-up that let the remaining hair show her true length of violet locks; just below her shoulder blades. He guessed having the Mukuro-style takes a lot of your hair and he secretly wished that Chrome would let her hair down more often.

She walked in, holding each dress in her arms. Tsuna grimaced at the items in her arms as she passed and she threw them deftly onto the bed. "Some of these are M.M-san's. She…gave them to me." The way she said 'gave' made Tsuna shudder. Knowing that bully, she must have thrown them at her. "Please, choose any one you find fit. If you can't, then I will assist you."

Tsuna nodded, getting off from the wobbly wooden chair and made his way to the bed. He flinched away. All these dresses were so…so….explicit. He held up a neon-red spaghetti strap. "Chrome…I hate to say this…but, I'm missing some…body parts. I don't think it's possible for me to wear some of these."

Chrome blinked. She hadn't thought about that. "I apologize. I've forgotten."

'_Forgotten?'_ Tsuna repeated in silent incredulously, _What_, f_orgot that he was _male_?_

The purple-haired girl walked up from behind, snatching the dresses she deemed too revealing. Tsuna sighed in relief as all the ones he had been eyeing cautiously were tucked out of sight. He looked down at his choices, the remaining three.

One was a soft green balloon dress. He picked it up, measuring the capability walking with it on. He put it down. Absolutely too revealing. He'd die of embarrassment before it even had the chance to flip up. He picked the second dress up. A nice purple color that reminded him very much of Chrome's hair. Its strap was three inches wide. It wasn't as revealing as the other, but he'd think about it. He didn't even touch the third red-leather dress. He'd kill himself first. He turned to Chrome, furrowing his eyebrows, "Chrome, isn't there anything…without straps?"

"Well, there is..." Chrome walked to her closet and struggled to tug it open. It moved with a groan against the gritty floor. She fished a dress out and held it up for him to see, "It is a shirt-dress."

He studied it, finding it appealing. The skirt didn't look too short. Nor were there straps. It was made of denim, it wasn't too dark, more like a sky-blue color. It had frills in the front. "That's better." He commented.

"It is not formal as we like it to be. We must first speak to Mukuro-sama before we go to see if he approves of it."

Tsuna grimaced. After…the talk they had, he'd rather not see him right now. He wouldn't know what to say and Mukuro refuses to believe that he wasn't gay. Him seeing Tsuna in the dress only would add oil to the fire. Chrome seemed to have seen his expression, but wisely decided not to call him out. "Now. Please put it own." With gentle hands she transferred the clothing to his own clammy ones, "I will be outside until you are finished. It will not be hard to put this on, it is like a normal shirt." Chrome trailed back to her closet and pulled out a skinnier dress, a silky white thin-strapped one. He briefly wondered if Chrome had changed her mind and was about to force him into that one but he cleared his doubts as she explained, "This is a halfslip. Women wear this under dresses. Otherwise the material will chafe your skin."

He took it from her gently, measuring the creamy smoothness. "Wait Chrome. This isn't _yours_, is it?"

"It is." She said. The purple-haired girl pointed at the pile of revealing slinkies that M.M had provided them. "Unless…you prefer those?"

"No, no." He said quickly, putting his hands defensively up. "I like this one, thank you."

"Right." Without only that, Chrome turned her heel and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her out of habit.

He looked at the dresses in his hands and laid it both out on the bed. He quickly pulled Mukuro's shirt over his head and hurriedly shoved his arms and torso into the half-slip. Just as he expected, it was soft and velvety. He decidedly ignored that thought and brushed out the wrinkles. Unbuttoning the first few clasps on the shirt-dress, he wrenched it on and watched it fall just above the knees. Lastly, he tugged down Mukuro's pants and neatly folded it onto the pink blanket. He looked over to the mirror in discomfort. He didn't look to bad but didn't exactly look like a girl either.

"Chrome, I'm done."

The door swung open and he looked away in discreet distress. Good god this was mortifying. One of the only girls that he could actually have a chance with seen him with a dress on. Absolutely mortifying. Even worse was M.M's voice, "Well damn. You _do_ look like a girl."

Tsuna looked up, catching her look of appreciation before she quickly hid it. It was awkward, but M.M didn't look as mad as she had earlier. She was readily dressed nicely too; a busty shimmering-gold satin halter dress. It matched with her gold-colored carnation corsage that was in place of her usual trade-mark hairpin that gave her identity upon first glance. "But not enough." She added, "Your eyelashes are too short." She looked to Chrome with the flick of her eyes, "Stupid girl,"

"Yes?" Chrome asked, looking at M.M. Tsuna decided not to sigh aloud at Chrome's answer. She only proved she was stupid by answering, but then again Tsuna would have probably done the same.

"Mascara. He needs mascara. I'm going to get a bag for the brat." With that, she walked out with a strut and Tsuna was ill at ease that she hadn't made any movements on making nasty comments at him.

Chrome pointed at a dresser chair in front of the cracked mirror, "Tsunayoshi. Please sit there."

He complied, settling himself down and he gripped the cracked white paint under his fingers. The purple-haired girl opened the drawer and front of them and began taking facial beauty products out one by one, setting them in a neat line between the mirror and himself. She opened each compacter and studied them. The powder puffs came in myriad sizes, shapes and colors, but he guessed the most important thing to consider is the texture of the puff. A medium-textured puff made out of chenille is the best to apply powder. The fine-textured puffs that usually come with powder cause streaking. Tsuna sat in silence until Chrome decidedly chose one of the many bottles in front of them.

She picked up a small face-powder compactor and held the colored puff in her hands, "This will help keep the oil from your face and the mascara from streaking." Satisfied with her explanations, she gently dabbed at his cheeks, smearing the light-pink powder across his skin. It was best to use the puff if he had intended to shine excessively or when using a powder foundation. He only prayed that she wouldn't apply too much at once. It was better to blot oil later in the day than have a caked, overdone look to his face.

Finally she finished, putting the puff back into its compactor. Next she picked up a black, tube-like container. He flinched away and she unscrewed the mascara and pulled out its lumpy brush with a small 'pop' sound. She held it towards him and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Tsunayoshi, you have to keep your eyes open."

Reluctantly, he cracked them open and furrowed his eyebrows worriedly at the close proximity of the makeup. "Good," She complimented his efforts lightly before grabbing his chin. He whimpered pitifully as he stared at it, but she ignored the plea, apology in her expression. She wiggled the wand left to right at the base of lashes and Tsuna felt the insane urge to bend backwards and shrink away but thankfully for Chrome, he ignored it. She spoke, hoping her explanations would help calm him, "The mascara must be placed under the roots, not the tips, that way it gives the illusion of length."

It didn't explain anything for him, if nothing, he just looked even more confused. She pulled the wand up and through the tiny, now visible lashes, zigzagging as she went to erase the black clumps. It felt strange and cold, like someone was licking at his eye-hair. She pulled back, examining her work before putting the black wand into its sheath. Tsuna sighed in relief, and nearly had a heart attack as his girl-friend pulled out something silvery and dangerous-looking out of a drawer. He flinched away from it, not caring the chair's complaining underneath him, "What is that? What is that?" He asked defensively, putting his arms up to ward it away.

Chrome looked like she wanted to sigh tiredly but held it back, "This is an eyelash curler. It will let the tips stand up in the air instead of sticking straight out."

"Will it hurt?"

With slow, gentle movements as to not alarm the boy, she grabbed at a strand of Tsuna's bangs and pinched it under the clamp, "Hurt?"

He tilted his head back in confusion to her actions. "No…"

"Then this won't either." She said, smiling understandingly. She held the silver contraption out and it glinted threateningly at him. "Please keep your eyes open."

Tsuna squinted as she carefully trapped his lashes between the curler. She then repeated the same with his other eye. Wiping the residue of mascara from the tool, she put it back inside the drawer. "There. We're done. I don't think we need to put any gloss over your lips. They're fine the way they are."

He sighed thankfully and blinked as Chrome stared down at him. "Yes?"

"You look…very pretty, Tsunayoshi." He couldn't tell if she was saying that out of pure truth or was just saying that to make him feel better. He hoped for the latter in the very least; his pride was on line here! He'd rather be told he still looked like a boy because he sure didn't feel like one at the moment, he thought with a shudder.

"Um. Thanks." He decided to say, and they waited quietly for M.M to return. When she did, she had a very peculiar thing in her hands.

She walked up to Tsuna, taking great examination at his face before nodding in approval. "Yes. Good enough." She shoved something into his hands. He looked down at it. It was a heart-shaped plastic-material rosy long-drawstring purse. It looked…very pink, was all he could think.

He hoped to god this wasn't what he thought it was. He gazed in questioning, "M.M, what is this?"

"Your bag. If you lose that, I will seriously kill you."

Yup, as he suspected. A woman's purse. He gripped it tighter, laughing nervously, "Er…I won't."

"We don't have any wigs right now for you to wear so you'll just have to deal with that ugly nest that you call hair for now. We have to go soon. About every week on this night our target goes to Il Cavalla Veloce."

Chrome handed him matching pink flats. For a moment he stared at them and reluctantly accepted them and put them on in place of Mukuro's old brown loafers. It was better than wearing heels. He thanked Chrome silently because without a doubt had M.M been in charge for picking shoes for him, she would've chosen the Eiffel Tower for all he knew.

They watched as the purple-haired girl hurriedly shoved all the makeup products back into its confinements before following M.M out. She looked behind her, "Tsunayoshi. Hurry."

"Yeah." He replied, getting up resolutely, "I'll be right there!"

He almost forgot. Approaching Mukuro's forgotten pants he dug in the pockets and fished out the watch he had recently received. Pulling the drawstrap over his shoulder, he shoved the timepiece into the pink abyss of the heart-shaped bag. He zipped it up, suddenly nervous. This was his first mission. And his first mission would be cross-dressing to get into a cheap all-women's club? Ridiculous and crazy as it was, he was doing it. Doing it for Reborn (and Gokudera, possibly). And maybe partly for Hibari. Anyways, he was doing it for home. He turned off the lights and closed Chrome's door behind him. With a deep inhale, he began to descend the stairs.

He hadn't expected anyone else but Chrome and M.M to be there but every member was standing idly at the entrance waiting to see the girls (and boy) off. He had remembered that no one but him had seen Chikusa and Chrome off on their mission. It was a little overwhelming and highly embarrassing. Mukuro's presence only amplified it. All chatter seemed to die down as he walked into view. Ken raised his eyebrows, "Not bad for a guy."

Chikusa gave the blond-boy a roll of the eyes, "I told you."

"Good thinking on the hair, Chrome." The indigo-haired man complimented her hairstyle, "It would've surely given you away if you kept it the same."

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama. I thought so too."

"What about me, Mukuro-sama?" M.M asked, swaying her hips side to side.

"You look dazzling." He replied, with a smile.

Finally, he turned back to Tsuna, "You look nice." It wasn't as nearly as an extravagant of a comment as Chrome's or M.M's was, but Tsuna could catch the whiff of today's earlier conversation under his almost-unreadable tone; flirtatious. Tsuna smiled nervously, not able to meet his mismatching eyes. He took one step back towards the door.

"How you like him?" M.M asked the members haughtily, crossing her arms under her generous bust, making them grow larger just briefly, "I gave him the bag."

"Very nice. The pink certainly brings out something there." Mukuro complimented. He gave Tsuna a long look-over, "The frills at the chest is good. It's as if he grew breasts. I almost didn't recognize him."

Really? Tsuna looked at his attire curiously. He thought he looked the same. In fact, he felt barely convincing. "Good luck. We'll be waiting." Lanchia said lowly, waving slowly.

Tsuna nodded, this time with more enthusiasm upon getting an actual encouragement.

"We'll be back, Mukuro-sama!" With a gallant wave, she walked out first, leaving the door ajar for Chrome and Tsuna. She was in a better mood, thought Tsuna as he scowled.

"Bye, Ken. Chikusa, Mukuro-sama."

With a light bow, Chrome turned her heel too and was long gone out the door before Ken could say goodbye back. He grumbled, huffing as he stomped up the stairs. He threw a farewell at Tsuna, who stood conveniently there instead, "Don't get molested, you little shit. You'll screw it up if someone finds out you have balls."

Lanchia had wandered off somewhere already without telling anyone and Chikusa, sensing the tension between Mukuro and Tsuna left too. There was a moment of silence. Mukuro smiled widely. He held his arms out towards the still brunet in a mock outstretched-embrace, "Can I kiss you?"

Tsuna sputtered, backing away indignantly. "_Wha_-?"

"I see…judging by your reaction, guess not." He smiled, "Then maybe a 'welcome back' kiss later?"

The boy looked to his feet, breaking into cold sweat. When the silence became to unbearable he made a hasty retreat and mumbled, "Bye." Almost breaking out into a run, Tsuna grabbed the door and shut it closed behind him listening to Mukuro's low tenor laughter following him out.

—

Tsuna stared up at the pub, absolutely aghast at the scene. It was dirty, messy, and every bit rundown as the rest of Cielo. The windows are painted black, and guessing by the lack of sound they were bricked over from the inside too. Many bottles of empty alcohol littered the crates in quantity stacks. There were many women in fact, many just simply making out at the front. Some stared at Chrome and M.M in interest, making his stomach flip. Most of the women eying the two girls looked much older. He remembered what Mukuro had said in their room. That age and gender did not matter here. It highly disturbed him and he kept close enough to hug his companions. But luckily, none of the strangers seemed to take notice or speculation at him, standing meekly behind.

They walked in, where a hulk-of-a-guard stood watch. He looked at them, then nodded and leaned over to hold the door for the three. Tsuna gagged as he walked in, the stench of sweat and strong liquor assaulting his nose. M.M jabbed him with her elbow silently, warning him. "Look natural. Pretend you come here everyday. And do not meet eyes with anyone but us."

Straightening, Tsuna let Chrome hook her arms in his and she gently guided him. He held his breath the whole while, taking small gasping breaths in and out of his mouth. Making sure to keep both eyes to M.M's back, the finally reached a small secluded booth in the corner. They sat down at the circular table and M.M looked like she was at home already. Chrome looked uncomfortable, but probably not as nearly traumatized as him. He could feel the disbelief on his face.

"There he is." Chrome spoke up quietly, just enough for only the girl and boy to hear. "Sitting alone three booths down."

Tsuna turned his head and hissed as M.M crushed his foot with the edge of her heel. "Down look over there, stupid!

He glared openly at her from across the table. Chrome silently dug in her purse and fished out a small compact mirror. "Here." She said, handing the cosmetic tool to him, "Use this."

He opened it, and with just the right positioning, he studied the lone figure at the corner. He had never seen such silky hair on a man before. He looked tall, but he couldn't tell since he was sitting down. He glared at nothing, just staring at the wall at his booth. He reminded him very much of Gokudera, except for the fact that this guy's fashion was even more outlandish than anything his friend ever wore. It was hard to believe the person he was staring at was even a man at all. But the gruff, almost impolite and untasteful look on his face told otherwise.

"Superbi Squalo. He is a master-swordsman and the best of lately. He has never been defeated in a sword fight. He has a bad temper, so look out."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Tsuna asked, looking to Chrome, "Talk to him?"

"We; as in, me and the stupid girl. You need to stay here."

"Why?" He asked, annoyed. What was the point of him coming here then?

"Save our seats of course. Your purpose is to back us up, make us look like a big group so no one would bother us. A backdrop." Tsuna sighed, offended just slightly but reconsidered on the plan. That wasn't too bad. But if that was all he was suppose to do, what was the point of him coming? He was here to find out more about the Varia and Reborn! Not sit down in a booth surrounded by booze and drunk women! He didn't protest as they got up though and Chrome nodded understandingly at him, "We'll be back. Don't go wandering and do not follow anyone."

He nodded, he wasn't planning to anyway. He watched as the two girls walked up to Squalo, M.M putting much more to her act than Chrome was with the seductive sway of her hips as she walked. She caught many eyes as she walked, all trailing at her long legs attentively. The purple-haired girl next to her was charming in a more innocent way. But nonetheless she too took some hearts as she passed. "Excuse me," M.M purred at Squalo, "Can we sit here?"

"No." He growled, he propped his feet up onto the table, not hiding his extreme disinterest.

M.M's perfect smile strained. This time Chrome spoke, "Please?"

Squalo took one look at her. He sighed irritably, "Not long. I have someone to meet."

She nodded in appreciation, and M.M tried not to looked irritated that her method didn't work. But she said nothing as they sat across from Squalo. By now, all conversation was muted. Tsuna strained his ears to hear though, but failed to find anything but the motion of their lips. He closed the mirror, frustrated. He hated doing nothing in the middle of this place! He looked up, to see many eyes on him. He flinched away, looking to his lap. Was there something wrong with him? Was his disguise too obvious? He slunk away, pretending to look busy. He opened his bag, peering at the watch Mukuro gave him. It was a useless attempt to keep himself preoccupied but there really was nothing to do.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

Tsuna looked up, zipping his bag tightly. A man? He blinked at him for a moment. What was a man doing at an all woman's bar? Then dumbly, he said, "Hi."

"Is this seat taken?" Tsuna could only nod hesitantly. The girls didn't say anything about people sitting here. They only said don't follow anyone. After all, the bar was very crowded. It was a miracle they happened to come across an open booth anyway.

He scooted over, making room for the man to sit. "Go ahead."

The young man sat down, smiling civilly, "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" His face was pale, very much like Hibari's tone of color and his hair, like all other residents in this world, was colored strangely. It was a light violet that styled in a low, short and stubby ponytail.

He didn't know what he should do so he lied just a bit, "A little."

"I see." The man laughed."What's your name?"

"Tsuna." He answered, folding his hands in his lap.

He leaned back in his chair, "Well Tsuna, can I buy you something?"

"I don't drink." He answered on reflex. The violet-haired man was taken aback for a moment before he tried a different tactic.

"I can get you something without some alcohol in it. Maybe a smoothie?"

A smoothie? His mind reeled at the thought. He hadn't had such a delicacy in awhile. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "If...it wouldn't trouble you." He said slowly, studying the guy's responding smile.

He flashed a set of white pearly teeth at Tsuna, and he smiled back. "I'll go get it now." He got up and Tsuna watched him go. Wow. People are really nice. He must've seen how bored he looked or something. What a nice guy. If bars are really like this then he should go more often when he was older. It only took a span of five minutes before he came back, balancing the tall glass in his hands.

His new companion put it down in front of him and Tsuna smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, miss."

Tsuna blinked. Oh right. To this guy, he was a girl. Taking a straw from a cup, the brunet plunged it into the creamy depths of the treat. "You know, I thought this was an all-girl's place." Tsuna said, striking up conversation.

"Oh. I'm a regular. Quite special around here." That's right. Tsuna thought, stirring the smoothie absently, Mukuro said only certain males are allowed to pass. This man might be important.

"Really?" Tsuna played dumb, "How so?"

The man looked thrilled at Tsuna's enthusiasm. He leaned closer and whispered, "I'm the owner. Don't tell anyone."

Tsuna nearly gasped, but held it in. Then this man must know about the Varia dealings! "U, Um...I hear...the Varia come here often."

He looked surprised that Tsuna knew but smiled apologetically, "Yeah, they do. Like that guy over there," He pointed with a thumb over his shoulder at the irate Squalo.

"Oh my." Tsuna said, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Are you going to drink that?" The violet-haired man asked, pointing at the drink. There was something about the way he said it...Hasty? Abrupt? But Tsuna paid no mind.

"Yeah." Tsuna said, putting the straw to his lips. "I almost forgot." Tsuna sucked the sweetness in, reveling in the familiar taste of strawberries. There was a hint of other berries and pineapple too.

"How is it?" The man asked. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows at him. That smile look too...was was the word? Sardonic? Challenging?

Tsuna didn't answer. Something felt wrong about this. His instincts were telling him too. _Run! Get the girls and run away!_ But he couldn't move. His forehead felt hot. His hands felt warm. And his eyes felt like they were on fire. It was the most strangest thing he ever felt and it was frighteningly exhilarating. He became sleepy. He was having trouble understanding or remembering things. He couldn't react to situations quickly. His body movements are uncoordinated. Tsuna dropped the glass and the pink slush spilled over the table. For a moment the brunet just simply stared at it, was that his drink? The bartender looked annoyed at the sight but continued going back to his business on wiping down wet cups. He felt himself slump against the table, his movements sluggish. "What did you do?" Tsuna asked through gritted teeth. "Is...this alcohol?" A sense of dread filled Tsuna's heart.

The man didn't answer his intoxicated questions. "My, my. What do we have here?" He leaned closer, his cool breaths fanning over Tsuna's heated face. "A sky flame?"

Sky flame? He couldn't ask, his eyes drooped. The man walked over to Tsuna and took one of his arms. He wrapped it around his shoulder and he smiled cordially at the tipsy boy, "Sorry, honey. You're too valuable to give up. You'll get a fetching price indeed."

He couldn't scream for help. He couldn't. But he managed to glare with difficulty at him. He could feel himself being dragged out, then the horrible stench of the outside city hithim. He was outisde. Oh god. He was outside. Was Chrome and M.M still speaking to that Varia-guy? Surely, they must've noticed him missing by now! "Where are you taking me?" He asked with great effort to keep his eyes open. He said something about eyes...No! Is this man a White Spell? Was he taking him to Byakuran? To the Millefiore? He'd rather die than go back to that man ever again! The man didn't answer him.

"Fuck." A new voice entered. "Took ya look enough. What the hell were you doing?"

"Dolly here wouldn't shut up." The violet-haired man said, laughing nastily, "She has a sky flame. And look at her eyes."

The man pinioned him by the shoulders and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Tsuna grunted against it and was forced to look at another man. He wasn't wearing a White Spell uniform either. No...these men weren't from the Millefiore. They may be from something even worse. The gruff middle aged man grabbed Tsuna chin, studying him at every possible angle. "Not bad. Pretty face too. I've never seen these kinds of eyes before. I never knew flames could do that."

"Me neither. But good catch, right?"

Catch? His blood boiled. Catch? This was normal? To take innocent people by unsuspectingly intoxicating them? Before he could even say this thought aloud in forms of insults, the two men heaved once and threw him. He landed with a thump against something hard and moving. He was so tired he couldn't even let out a pained cry. "Take this one to Al Forne. This one is rare. Her name is Tsuna." He remembered this feeling somewhere. Right. This strange moving-while-keeping-still thing meant that he was in a car. In a trunk? Where was he going? Finally after a long struggle, Tsuna simply closed his eyes and embraced the danger, unable to do much else. When will he ever get home?

* * *

**AN:** Whew this is one of the longest chapters I've written; 11, 306 words! Not counting the AN too! So Tsuna is taken on his first mission; fail.

**MANGA SPOILER:** Hm, they've temporarily gone back to the old KHR where it's all just pure crack. Gokudera just makes me laugh. I guess people protecting Tsuna is an expected thing? The big guy, Enma's rain guardian was just too sweet; LOL TSUNA AS A TURNIP. I just can't see how Adelheid is going to protect Tsuna along with Hibari. If nothing else, they're going to take turns smacking the daylights out of him LOL. The Ninth's guardians are freaking BADASS. I was seriously wondering why we never saw them before or why they never came to look for the Timoteo during the Varia arc where Xanxus put him in the Mosca suit. I can't help but feel that Amano Akira is introducing so many characters at once is a bit..._lame_. I feel like she can't work with the characters she has now. I mean it was cool with the Shimon family but now all these people are showing up it's making me real uneasy of this arc.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: THE ONE HUNDRED GRAND BOY**

When Tsuna awoke, he found himself in a very strange position. His legs were pulled together in a fetal posture, and he stretched out, his limbs aching. But the strangest feeling…was the little space he had to stretch. As Tsuna's fingers traced over the bars surrounding him in disbelief, he finally took the effort to open his eyes. It was just complete darkness. But he could hear people speaking in the distance. He could move okay, he wasn't tied up. He strained his ears to ear anyone, but gave up. What was going on? Where was he? Wasn't he in the bar? Then Tsuna jerked in place, the memories of earlier events re-surged in his mind. The mission! The violet-haired man! Tsuna got up, surprised that the cage was large enough for him to stand up in. He felt the air blindly, mostly hitting nothing but the bars with tired, limp hands. The way they were shaped…like a bird cage. A chill went up his spine at the thought and Tsuna stopped breathing momentarily in alarm. How did he get here? Did…those men put him here?

A cage. Of all things, he had waken up in a cage. He slid to his knees in despair. The boy reached down at the cold floor of the tiniest amount of freedom he had, feeling anything he could deem useful. Of course the cage was bare, as expected. Then he looked at his own persona. He could tell he was still wearing the dress that was a given without even feeling himself up. But the bag? He began to panic, unable to feel it around his hip or the drawstring at his shoulder like it was suppose to. The only thing he had in there was the watch Mukuro had given him! Yet they taken that away too!

Then with a shrill shriek, Tsuna gasped as his cage began to move. He grabbed at the bars near him, using it to steady himself when the floor began to vibrate steadily. He could hear chains. Loud, steel chains clinked along each other, resounding a chilling rattle. His mind reeled. What was going on? His stomach plunged as his cage ascended, until Tsuna blinked as a light shone above him. He squinted at the square patch and he gasped as it got bigger. Rather, the light wasn't a square, it was none other than a hatch leading him from the darkness. Within seconds, Tsuna was pulled up and was terrified by what he saw.

Boisterous laughter and giggles from charismatic women, awed gasps, scrutinizing gazes, all attention was to him. The hatch closed and his cage landed on it with a dull heavy thump, he jangled in place but he stood frozen, and unable to shake feeling like a captured prey. He was on some sort of stage, pulled up by a chain from a trap door. Whispers roved through the crowd, some pointing at him behind covered mouths, whispering excitedly to eachother. This place was nothing Tsuna had never seen before. The boy stared, worriedly fascinated by the amount of people in the room. He could see rows of seats, like a movie theater and each had a person in it. Some were masked, faces hidden and closed off to his eyes. Some faces were naked, and he could see their expressions quite clearly. It had a look of greed, eagerness, and most of all, an ugly-looking desire he couldn't quite identify but could most easily guess.

He flinched away, his back touch the bars behind him.

"Ladies and gentleman! We bring you the star of tonight's show!" Tsuna looked to his left, eyes widening at the sight of a lanky well-dressed man. He wore a white suit and matching top hat. He too, was masked. Was this a circus? A theatre? That would explain his words. But he was proven wrong as the man continued, "This girl comes from, what we can tell, a well-bred background, very adorable little thing. About the age thirteen to fifteen. She doesn't drink and those with specific preferences out there…" The man dropped to a guttural whisper as he breathed into his microphone, "…she hasn't been…_taken_ yet." Immediately, the crowd jostled in excitement, giving Tsuna intensified gazes than before. An appreciative whistle at the announcer's comment.

"Her name is Tsuna." The man walked closer, putting a hand to his cage. The cross-dressed boy only stared up at him, frightened. "She's a sky flame."

The crowd began to turn to their neightbors with excitement. "You two." The man addressed the two gruff-looking men to the side. They dressed like janitors, wearing simple dark-blue jumpsuits with matching caps; backstage crew. Their heads were bowed, as if they waited on the white-suited man's commands. "The gunpowder, if you please."

The boy watched as the janitor-dressed man to the left of him dug into his pocket and took out a small black tube container, as big as a pen. The two men stepped towards his cage. One of the gritty-looking men opened Tsuna's cage with a click of a key and the other tugged him out roughly by the arm. He gasped, tripping at his own feet and fell to the floor. Tsuna got up, and was about to take off running but immediately, and as if they expected him to, one man grabbed him from the back, straightening him. "Wha—?" The other available worker unscrewed the tiny cap and grabbed his cheeks in one firm hand. "_No_!" Tsuna struggled more, kicking at the man behind him, but he wouldn't budge. "Stop!"

Tsuna pleads for help only made the crowd more restless; if anything else they seemed pleased by his pained cries. It was sickening. He pressed his lips together, refusing to open them. The jumpsuited-man looked annoyed and pressed his fingers at his cheeks and grinded them against his teeth so hard, his jaw popped open anyway. Then the powder. Tsuna coughed, hacked, blew it out and rejected it with all his might. He spat at the man's face, and his struggles became more insistent. "Stop…" He gritted between his teeth and the dust-like particles sunk in, he was unable to stop swallowing it.

Then the feeling. The same feeling he had felt in the bar only hours before. The warm sensation in his palms, the hot tingle at his forehead, and the overbearingly fire of adrenaline in his eyes. "No…" He groaned in frustration, feeling the familiar sleepiness and the sluggish feeling taking affect again.

"Excuse me!" The white-suited man called to the backstage, "Camera on little miss's eyes, please!"

There was a collective gasps around the crowd. Tsuna looked to the left, where a cheap fat and big monitor stood on a ratty table. For a moment, Tsuna was confused. Then he saw it. _His eyes_. Tsuna saw the picture in the television mirror his own horrified look. Was that...him? His eyes were different, no far from different, he didn't even look like himself. No longer the familiar brown he was so used to, but it was like…a flickering orange. Like a kindling flame. For a moment, he thought he was on fire, that would explain the burning sensation he felt at the moment, but it wasn't an actual flame. Is…this…a dying will flame? Tsuna blinked in realization. It had to be, the tingling felt the same, the same tingling he had felt when Mukuro had let him touch his mist flame.

Satisfied by the dazed and quiet Tsuna, the ringmaster-like man continued, "Unlike all the sales we've ever made before this is probably the first we're selling an individual like this pretty miss! Eyes orange and bright, she melts the hearts of many; male and female alike!"

He shut his eyes, unable to believe it. He refused. He wasn't going to open his eyes. This time, he'll go to sleep and this strange burning feeling will go away. The crowd complained openly at him with flirtatious jeers and encouraging laughter. "Come on, sweet cheeks! Open your eyes!"

"What a darling, she's so shy!"

If being paralyzed by fear was the same thing as being shy, then he must be mad! "N-No." He gasped. The powder slowed his thinking down, just like they expected. He wouldn't be running anytime soon. Tsuna put his hands to his face, praying it to go away. "What's…happening to me?" The men that grabbed Tsuna earlier once again picked him up and shoved him back into the cage. He didn't struggle, landing against the bars with a lazy flop. They slammed it shut behind him and both slunk away back into the darkness of behind the curtains.

No one answered him. The white-suited man continued, "Well, we'll start the auctioning at about maybe fifteen grand?"

"Sixteen grand!" A man yelled immediately in reply.

"Sixteen grand, sixteen grand, I got a sixteen grand any want to go higher? Six—"

"Eighteen grand!" A woman shrilly announced.

"Eighteen grand, eighteen grand, any want to go to twenty grand? Twenty grand open, twen—"

"Twenty grand!"

Somewhere in that small boy's chest, something lurched in panic. He knew what this was…this was…_haggling_. They…They couldn't be…Tsuna gripped the bars around him, to keep his thoughts held tight together, they couldn't be selling…_him_, are they? Ridiculous. He was useless, as M.M said! Nothing special about him, nothing anyone could possible need or use, just simply impossible! But hope began to deteriorate and doubt formed an ugly boil as the prices began to reach higher and higher. Oh god. Oh my god. Tsuna thought, hyperventilating, they are. They are selling him! Then with fierceness he never thought he had, he began shaking his cage. It was as if the sleepy drug-like feeling was gone and all that was left was anger. "Let me out!" He kicked it, and shook the bars uselessly, "Let me _go_! Let me go!" But they continued to ignore him, despite him telling the truths, "Let me go! Listen to me! This is all a misunderstanding! I—"

"One hundred grand."

There was a silence. Everyone turned to look at the lone figure making his way up to the stage. The man, the announcer stood absolutely stunned. "A-Are you sure, sir? I mean, we were up to just thirty-six grand—"

"One hundred grand." The man repeated with finality.

"Yes…" The announcer turned to the audience, his voice squeaky, "Any here wish to go beyond?" The theater was silent, it was obvious no one was going to bid against that. The lanky white-suited man took out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his brow looking at the winner. Nervous the man would change his mind, he spoke quick to close. "Then I believe this auction is over for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Until next week."

There was an accumulative sounds of disappointment. Some cursed, others just resigned quietly in defeat with hands shoved deep into pockets. He watched the red-satin curtains close slowly and he stared blankly at nothing. He listened as the crowd died out and filed into the outside city. He…was bought. The thought made him sick. He was bought like some sort of item! And even worse, he was bought for 100,000! It was simply just impossible, really! There couldn't be anyone in _Cielo_ with that kind of money. It could've been used for so many things but it was all spent on him, an ordinary kid! He forced himself to stop thinking more into it. Then if he was so 'ordinary' then why…did he have flames? Being normal was the only thing that kept his sanity in tact then he would play dumb for as long as it took.

He watched as the announcer spoke to the person who had bought him. They were a few meters away, but now his adrenaline rush was gone and frankly he couldn't bring himself to care. The man who bought him was tan, tall, and very, very intimidating. He had scars all over his face and from what Tsuna could see, it trailed down below his neck. Like others, he had a very outlandish style of clothes. An array of seemingly random trinkets hung from his hair. Their eyes met, for a split second and Tsuna believe he saw red. Red eyes. It could've been a trick to the light but…

They walked closer to his cage and one last time, the announcer spoke. "She's all yours, Xanxus-sama." With an almost, breathy look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe he made that much money in one night, he dropped the key into the man's outstretched hand. His expression was still emotionless and he turned his heel. Slowly, taking his time, he began taking steps towards Tsuna.

_"Who is this bad man?" Tsuna asked._

_"The Varia boss we talked about yesterday. Xanxus. He's still alive."_

_"Wow." Tsuna complimented lightly, "But you couldn't…defeat him?"_

_Mukuro shook his head disdainfully, "No. It's…nearly impossible with even of someone of my caliber."_

—

Tsuna realized, that he was not in the Kokuyo Bureau upon awakening. The place he was in, was most definitely not. The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was the bed canopy. First of all, he knew for a fact that there were no canopies in the Bureau so this instantly alarmed him. Second was the bed. They had beds but not one like this. It was so silky soft, so plush that he'd love to die in its white, creamy folds. Not a very comforting thought, so he sat up right away. Then the room. It was as extravagant as a fairytale's bedroom. There was a large painting of a scenery next to a tall bookcase filled with languages he didn't understand. The rug was simply posh and very eccentric in style. The furniture looked like something out of the romantic age. This place had the luxury the Kokuyo Bureau didn't have. That was a statement of fact. So in simple deduction, He knew for certain that this wasn't anywhere he had ever been before.

Tsuna jumped up from the bed and ran to the large window that sat behind the long mahogany desk. He was hoping for any signs of anything familiar to him, to get a good grip at where he was. What met his eyes, made him want to scream. He was high up, very high up, and the building he was in looked very much like…like a castle. Something was telling him that he had seen this somewhere before…Tsuna leaned closer, noticing how deserted the building looked. There was a giant courtyard between the entrance and the gate from what he could see, but there was no hustle or bustle of any shape or form, human or animal. Everything seemed…dead. Like time stopped. Desperate, Tsuna planned to walk out the door but was struck frozen by the sight of someone standing at the door.

They stared at each other for a moment, each leveling the reaction of the other. Finally the tall man spoke. "I am Xanxus. And I am your master."

Tsuna was at loss for words, petrified by the sudden appearance. Master? Then he remembered. Xanxus. Tsuna took one step back, palms against the window. Xanxus. Oh my god, Tsuna thought, I'm going to get killed. Xanxus…was the Varia boss that the Bureau had warned him about! The same one that Mukuro couldn't defeat! The scarred-man noticed his unease and smiled darkly. "I see you already know who I am. Then I don't have to explain myself."

The man pointed at the tall wardrobe by the bookshelf, "These are clothes specifically for you in there. You are to come out at exactly nine in the morning, twelve at noon, and eight at night. A maid will wait out this door and bring you to where you need to go. Do not talk to them. Do not meet eyes with them." Xanxus reached behind his back, causing Tsuna to flinch in alarm. What he tugged out was unexpected. It was M.M's bag. He hurled it at Tsuna and the boy caught the pink heart-shaped purse with clammy hands, nearly dropping it in the process. Blandly he said, "Do not be late or I come for you." With a swift turn, Xanxus yanked the door open. "If I find you outside this door not during the designated times I've given you, I will dispatch of you." His last words were final and threatening.

With rhythmic, firm steps, Xanxus stepped out the door and slammed it shut behind, making the wall shudder in his quake. Tsuna couldn't do anything, say anything. Now, he was at the mercy of this man's hands now.

Tsuna sat down on the bed, but not before checking under it. He didn't know what he was expecting. Hibari, maybe, to come to his rescue? Another hole in the floor that would take him back home? But there was nothing under the bed but a cold wooden floor.

Tsuna sighed, straightening, and stared at M.M's bag. He slowly unzipped it and peered inside. The watch was very much still there, untouched. He was surprised. After he had been exchanged by many hands he had thought that by now someone might've taken it. It did look very valuable too…He pulled it out, and Tsuna held by its chain to the window, letting the gray sky reflect against its ancient-persona, faded gold. He clicked it open. It was soon eight at 'night' in about thirty minutes. Tsuna got up and warily approached the formidable wardrobe. Taking its cold handles with both hands, he tugged it open. Unlike Mukuro's cheap plastic drawer, it opened easily like water. He peered at the clothes. What met his eyes surprised him. These were…all boy's clothes.

Tsuna looked down at himself. Still wearing the shirt-dress. How did he know that he was a guy that needed...guy clothes? If Tsuna thought putting it on was terrible, taking it off was downright horrifying. Naked, except for his underwear, he pulled out a white-collared shirt. The drawers under it had shorts. He pulled them out and slipped them on hastily, hating to change in a completely different environment. Tucking in his shirt, Tsuna fought with the suspenders that came attached the shorts, but using trial and error, finally pulled them over his shoulder one by one.

The next drawer had a neat pile of socks and shoes. He pulled out a white pair of socks, tugging them until they reached just a few inches before his knee. He was surprised to see the black loafers and among the other shoes in the drawer fit him just right. Had they measured him as he slept? He shoved the Vongola watch into his pocket, satisfied. There was no mirror, but he could imagine what he looked like. Like…a kid, actually. Wearing this reminded him of his old formal clothes he used to wear as a child. As he got older he began leaning into more of the comfortable-with-pants kind of guy.

He touched his face and looked to his fingers. He grimaced. The facial powder was still on him and the mascara too. He didn't know how to remove it, but water usually did the trick, right? Tsuna walked to the bathroom, shutting it closed behind him. He turned the faucet and the water began to flow quietly. Taking a tissue from a box, he folded it and dipped it under the trickling water before putting it to his face. He scrubbed furiously at the makeup, and it took much time for all the powder to get off. Using the same technique, Tsuna did the same with the mascara at his eyes. Finally throwing the soiled tissue into the waste bin, he took a towel from a hanger and dried off, he sighed contently. Without the makeup there, he felt much better.

Deciding he couldn't prolong anymore, Tsuna approached the door, taking a deep breath then took one single hand and slowly pushed at its handle. He opened it, just enough for him to slip through and was about to close it before a voice stopped him. "You are not properly dressed." Tsuna looked up, blinking. In front of him was a girl, his age, with sandy-brown hair. She wore a long maid uniform, her eyes downcast to the floor. She whispered, more fervently, "Please, quickly. Go to your room; I will assist you."

Tsuna nodded and took one step back, letting the girl in. She made a beeline to his wardrobe and yanked at a compartment he hadn't noticed in the back. She pulled out something long and black. "Stand still." Tsuna was motionless as she approached him and wrapped the black piece around his neck. With expert hands, she tied it into a neat, perfect bow. "You must wear this over white shirts."

She looked up for the first time, smiling hesitantly at him. He was surprised of how blue her eyes were. "Please don't speak to me. Only I can speak to you. My name is Frieda. I know who you are. 'Tsuna', yes?"

Tsuna nodded. She inclined her head cordially to the exit, "Please follow me." Without another word, Frieda opened the door and Tsuna followed behind. She let Tsuna stare at the paintings or sculptures in the hallways as they passed and she was very patient with him. Finally they reached a clearing. A large, wooden door stood in their way. The sandy-haired girl bowed lowly, "I'm sorry, I cannot touch that door. You must do it yourself."

Tsuna nodded, taking the large golden handle with two hands, he pushed against it. It was unnecessarily heavy and Tsuna could only open it just a crack for him to slip through. He looked back to Frieda gratefully but was disappointed by her averted eyes. He didn't blame her though and he let the door go and it slammed shut on its own. He let himself look up and down at the door again before he turned around. He froze.

It was a dining hallway. In the middle was a ridiculously long table and at the opposite end of it was Xanxus, legs and arms crossed, and his finger tapped impatiently against his forearm. It was hard to hear over the obscuring furniture, but he managed. "You're late." He growled. But the scarred man stared at Tsuna, nodding at his attire, as if appreciating that it fit. With a point of his finger he jabbed at the seat in front of the boy, the opposite end of his own seat. "Sit."

Tsuna complied, wishing he could look away from the man. But he couldn't. Something about Xanxus absolutely fascinated yet scared him at the same time. They sat in silence until the scarred-man held his fingers in the air and with a quick and sharp snap, Tsuna gasped as people began filing in from the door behind the dark-haired man, each holding a different dish in hand. Tsuna's mind spun, the castle had look so deserted, yet now, so many people were here. The servants, like soldiers, stood at attention in even lines each side of the table, each looking humble and respectful. Each looking mechanical and fake, he noticed with vague sickness. They held different items. He noticed the number of people that stood next to his imprisoner were waiters with towels at the ready. Some were maids, who wore the same uniform as Frieda, except for the red shawl at their shoulders, showing they were part of the kitchen-maids perhaps.

"Would you like timpano today, Lord Xanxus?"

"No." He replied.

"How about chicken picatta, sir? Freshly butchered today."

Tsuna jumped in his chair as Xanxus swiped a hand at the dish and it clattered to the floor nosily. The waiter just smiled, albeit strained, and bent down and began picking up the spoiled food. The brunet watched the scene in disbelief. He looked to the other chefs, all standing unaffected by the boss's behavior. A maid stood closer bravely, gesturing at her own plate. "Bruschetta, boss? Got these tomatoes fresh off the garden."

"That food is for the weak. I want meat."

Finally some of the chefs seemed to notice Tsuna and began flocking towards him. They looked at him excitedly, "What about you, young master? Do you have any preferences?"

They all looked at them expectantly, and from across the table he could see Xanxus studying him too. "I…" Wait…young master? He stared back at the dark-haired man across from him. All he had in his wardrobe was male clothes. And if he recalled, he was sold as a 'female'. How…did they know?

"Young master?" The maid repeated, smiling with eery politeness.

"I…like anything." He said simply. Actually, he didn't. In fact, back home he was quite picky with food but not wasn't the time to be fickle. He was starving and tired. He just wanted this little 'dinner' to get over with.

Tsuna pointed at one dish could identify as noodles. The chef who held it smiled, "Spaghetti alle vongole? Of course." With steady and precise hands, he put it gently in front of the boy. He smiled at him gratefully before dropping it. He didn't want to smile really. He just wanted to go home. He was at his limits now.

"Vongola?" Xanxus said lowly from across the table. He sounded blackly amused. At the sound of his voice, all servants took a step back, eyes to the floor with bowed heads. Tsuna turned his eyes to the man who crossed his legs in haughty grandeur, as if he knew the boy's answer, "Why vongola?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at the question. Vongole…was the same words on his watch. On instinctual reaction, Tsuna's hand reached into his pocket and squeezed the trinket in his palm tightly. He didn't even know the dish was called vongole, how was he suppose to know? Tsuna answered honestly after much careful thinking, "I like noodles." Xanxus didn't looked pleased by his answer but kept quiet.

The chef to his right decided to take the time to speak, "Lord Xanxus. Perhaps you'd like cinghiale? Fresh boar."

He looked thoughtful, cracking a sharp menacing grun, "Yeah. That. But if it's not cooked to my tastes, you know what happens."

"Of course." The chef said, before setting a plate in front of him.

Without even blowing on it or waiting for it to cool down, the tanned-man took a fork and stabbed at the thick beef. Next he took the knife and lazily hacked at it. With slow and sure hands, Xanxus popped it into his mouth and chewed. After slow, agonizing minutes of complete silence, he put his fork down. "It tastes horrible."

The chef that had given him the dish jumped back immediately at the statement, running to the door but men in black suits grabbed at his arms. The chef whimpered loudly, looking at the other servants for assistance, but all kept their eyes averted. "Lord Xanxus! We can get you something else! Agnello! Abbacchio e capretto!"

"Get that fool out of my sight." Xanxus said, waving a hand.

Tsuna watched in utmost horror as the man screamed as he was dragged out, and listened to his wails of terror until they disappeared into the far-off distance of the castle. "Wine!" The tanned man ordered, pounding his fist onto the table once. A shaky maid opened the metal ice box behind her with experience and pulled out a single wine bottle from the depths of ice. Taking the white cloth at her apron, she stretched it out and held the cool bottle in between her hands. She took one step towards the table before Xanxus barked at her, stabbing at his meat, "Not chilled!"

She jumped in fright, then looked lost for a moment until she gathered her thoughts and spun around at her heels. She shoved the bottle back into the icebox before opening another chest next to it, this time it was wooden. She fished another bottle out with no difficulty and began taking steps towards Xanxus. She popped it open with expert fingers and poured the maroon liquid into his waiting cup. He picked it up and drank deeply, without an once of thanks. When he drained it, he slammed it down. She poured more in immediately. "Bring some to the kid." He growled pointing at Tsuna. She looked hesitant and Xanxus shot her an impatient stare. "Now!" He snarled. With a whimper, she quickly made her way to Tsuna.

The boy wanted to meet eyes with her, to sympathize with her, but she refused to look at him. She kept her gaze pointedly at the wine glass as she worked. With trembling hands, she pushed it towards him. Tsuna didn't drink, but he wasn't going to reject the girl so soon after all the trouble she went through. He was about to thank and held out his hand to take it, his fingers touched hers briefly. Surprised by the sudden appearance of his appendage, she shrieked, and the wine bottle along with the filled glass tipped. The maroon, almost blood-like liquid spread throughout the table cloth, ruining the whiteness and the sleeve of Tsuna's pressed shirt.

"You _whore_! Slut!" Xanxus roared, standing up in his chair. "Get her out of my sight!"

The girl cried in alarm as men in black began stepping towards her. She took a step back, afraid. "_Stop_! This is ridiculous!" Tsuna yelled, he grabbed the girl's arm and pushed her behind him. She trembled, crying. The brunet held out an arm between her and the approaching men. And they did. The entire scene stopped, even Xanxus, who stood slightly dumbfounded. Tsuna realized that it was his first time speaking and most likely, they had probably thought he was mute. But he wasn't going quiet. He wasn't going to let this person take a life just because of a small mistake. Not when Tsuna had been given so many chances all his life. He turned to the stricken man from across the table, "She didn't do anything wrong, I knocked the glass out of her hands!"

The room was in shock, the servants who had kept their heads bowed now watched with studying eyes at the boy who dared to yell at the Varia boss. "Really, boy?" And much to everyone's horror, including Tsuna's, Xanxus began walking towards them. "Then that means you must compensate for it." The maid behind him stood shaking like a lamb. But the tall man wasn't coming for her. He grabbed at Tsuna's forearm, and he hissed uncomfortably. With a low grunt he tugged him along and Tsuna had no choice but to leave the untouched dinner and the girl unprotected. They strolled out and Xanxus kicked open the same heavy door Tsuna had struggled to just slip through.

Frieda was still outside the door, with hands together folded across her stomach, a typical pose of waiting. She stared, wide-eyed as they rushed pass. Tsuna gave her a pleading look and she looked like she very much did want to help, but was unable to do much to assist him.

There was a short silence as they walked down the amazingly long hallway, and Tsuna wondered how odd it was that he realized he and Freida had walked over fifty feet just to reached the dining hall. Xanxus looked at him, glaring and he stated something very odd, something that the boy never expected,"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna froze. He stared up at the boss in horrified bewilderment. How…did he know his name? His _full _name? Smugly satisfied that he got the brunet's attention he continued, "You talk big. But are you really as strong as they say? You're weak. But we'll see about that. I will train you. Make you into the killer that you should be. You cannot escape your fate, Tenth boss of Vongola."

Tsuna didn't understand a word the man had said. But he didn't want to. Tsuna slammed his free elbow into Xanxus's hand that dragged him close, only making him falter momentarily to glance at the struggling boy and just shortly listen to what he had to say, "Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Finally, annoyed by the obstinacy of the boy, they took a sharp right into an open room. The Varia boss threw him forward and Tsuna skidded across the floor. The carpet burned his naked knees and hands as he slowly crawled to a stop from his tumbling. They arrived in a wide empty room. Like the rest of the rooms in the Varia castle, the ground was rugged and the furniture the same. But this room was different, a clone-copy of other rooms. It looked like it wasn't preoccupied for a very long time yet it was spotless, probably the work of the chambermaids that worked in this floor. Tsuna looked up defiantly and Xanxus laughed darkly, "Of course you don't. That man that was sheltering you from all of us, keeping you to himself…Hibari Kyoya, was it? Wouldn't let you know your true role. But I own you now. I bought you for one mil. It's only fair that I can fucking do whatever I want now. This time, no one will stop me."

It was the first time he had heard anyone from Cielo talk about Hibari and Tsuna could only stared at him. What's more, that was his first time hearing Hibari's first name; Kyoya. This Xanxus guy…might know more than he lets on. Getting up shakily, he began to lose his determination on escaping this man. "You know Hibari-san? How do you know him? Do you know where he is?"

The man did not answer at first, making the brunet's frustration grow. After a thoughtful silence, Xanxus leveled Tsuna's growing panic with a cross smirk. "Let's make a deal, child."

"A deal?" Tsuna repeated, bewildered.

"A deal." Xanxus grinned down at Tsuna with such mirth that distracted the boy, and he almost forgot what they were talking about until he continued. "You will allow me to train you, teach you my ways, and in return I will tell you more about Hibari Kyoya as you progress."

Teach him? He didn't get it. "What do you mean train me?" Tsuna asked cautiously, he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Then slowly, Xanxus brought up his own hand and flashed his palm deftly at Tsuna. The boy's eyes widened as the scarred-man's hand began glowing a strange, orange color. A dying-will flame? He...never seen anyone use it like that before..."I will teach you how to use your dying will. You have a sky flame. Very rare. Very valuable. You are to do whatever I say. And do what I need." Xanxus made his hand into a fist, making the glowing disappear, "I own you now. Refusal isn't an option."

Tsuna looked to the ground. He knew that…He knew he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to…but…if there was a chance of getting to learn more about Hibari, or even better, knowing where the man was, whether he was alive or not, then…then…"I'll do what you say." Tsuna looked up at the bored-looking man, with such anger and determination he never thought he had. "But you can't go back on your promise."

"Good." He sneered. "We will start at noon tomorrow."

—

Soon shortly after that, Xanxus left him alone in that room. Fortunately and a bit unfortunately, Tsuna was rescued by Freida, who had happened to follow them there. The blond-girl led him gently back to his new accommodations. Tsuna noticed, how his door wasn't locked. But Tsuna knew better than to escape that recklessly. Forlornly, he had looked to the window. He was millions of stories up. It was simply impossible to tie bedsheets into a rope and climb down and there was no way in hell he would even die trying under those circumstances. He would have to bide his time.

He took this time in his room to search around. He walked up to the books on the book shelf, taking each out one by one and flipping through them. After a long studying at foreign words, he began to grow bored. He was unable to put them back into their original organized positions so he left them on the table. He decided that enough was enough and he obediently peeled off the wine-stained shirt and changed into nightclothes, also provided from him in the wardrobe. As he did so, he explored through the world of outlandish outfits. He tried several of them on, some he just studied. But one thing they all had in common was the eccentric Victorian-style of waistcoats, long socks, and shorts. There were many different colors (mostly dark colors,) of ribbons to tie around his neck, much like the black one he had worn at the dinner table. He was surprised to see them here, in his room, mostly because the fashion he was so used to in Cielo consisted of leather pants and suits.

But it coordinated well with the castle, giving it a even older-theme. There was a bathroom that connected to his room, pristine and horrendously expansive. It had all his needs; toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash. Things that seemed normal and human. It was blessing to see. That wasn't important, and really, he needed to hatch up an escape plan. Fast. He walked out from the bathroom and laid down on his bed, hoping for some miraculous idea would spring to mind but gave up after a long hour. He was tired. He tried sleeping too, but it was even worse than his first night here in this world. Now, he wasn't asleep on a couch in a room of a protective-stranger, but rather now he was at the mercy of a mad-man's hands. Here in that bed, he was alone with his thoughts and imaginations, which wandered often into pessimism. Finally, after some long thinking he began to doze off but was jerked awake by the sound of Frieda's polite and firm knocking.

He got up, rubbing his eyes. He didn't even get so much as a wink of sleep. He knew this would bite him back in the butt later in the day but Tsuna jumped off the bed and opened the door. Frieda had her head bowed. "It is eight o'clock. Please get ready, young master. Breakfast will soon be served."

"Okay." Tsuna said, closing the door shut. He shuddered on how natural he responded just now. Opening the wardrobe, Tsuna pulled out a dark-blue waistcoat with matching shorts. He used the black ribbon from yesterday, tying it as well as he could. The black socks and loafers were easy enough to slip on. At noon would be the start of his 'training'. He wasn't looking forward to it, but Xanxus did promise to give him information about Hibari's whereabouts when he succeeds his expectations. That is _if _he succeeds his expectations. After all, as far as Tsuna was concerned, he was a pretty average person. But that time at that auctioning and the freaking eyes...he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Stepping out, he saw Frieda waiting for him before he followed her through the same route they had taken yesterday. He was disappointed for a bit, wanting to know about where he was more. He wouldn't ask the Varia boss. He stepped to the ginormous door, grabbing the handle and pulled with all his might once again. When he stepped through and straightened, what he saw was absolutely amazing.

There were others sitting at the table. The closest to him was a man that strongly resembled Lanchia, in both build and skin color but his face was littered in piercings. The second closest was a blond man, and his grin was so wide that it sent chills up the boy's spine. The blond man wore a tiara at the top of his head and he couldn't quite get a good look at the older man's face because of the shaggy bangs that blocked the man's eyes. The other sitting next to the blond man was a rather unusual individual, skeptical almost. The boy, almost around his age, possibly older; wore a permanent, flat look on his face. His hair color was that of a neon aqua-marine color and the thing that had stood out the most was the atrocious frog helmet-like hat he wore. The other sitting next to the Lanchia-lookalike was also eye-catching. A _baby_ of all things, sat in the formidable large oak chair, eating his breakfast quietly. It wore a hood, the small little child wore a expression that looked older beyond its years. Sitting across from the infant was a eccentrically colorful man. And guessing by his strange swings as he spoke, he was colorful in many other ways too. He wore sunglasses, a exuberant and playful look to his curvy smile.

The last sitting closest to Xanxus's empty seat almost made him choke. Superbi Squalo, the same man and Kokuyo's target that Tsuna had skimly encountered at Cavalla Il Veloce.

At his appearance, everyone looked up. He was suddenly nervous of being under the watchful gazes of so many people. The most he was scared of was Squalo, in all honesty. What would happen if he recognized him? Tell Xanxus he used to been a Kokuyo member? It was rather obvious not many people liked Mukuro or the gang. Tsuna gulped.

The grinning blond-man spoke, "Ushishi. What's this? Second course in breakfast?"

The bored aquamarine-haired teen spoke, "No, Bel-sempai, you blundering fallen prince. I believe this is the child that Xanxus told us to stay away from and said that he'd kill us all if we even so much talk to him." His voice was sarcastic and very much pointedly aimed to hurt the first one who spoke; this Bel-sempai. The blond man threw the younger boy a nasty scowl.

"There's no harm in introducing ourselves!" The colorful man pushed up his glasses, waving his arm gallantly at the trembling boy. "I'm Lussuria, cutie!" Tsuna cringed at the volume it ricocheted off the walls. Lussuria pointed to the Lanchia-like clone. "That's Levi."

"Levi A Than." He said simply, his piercings making him look more menacing as he smiled.

"Over there is Fran and Bel-chan!" By this point, Lussuria stood up to incline his arms to the two unusual pair.

"Hello." Fran said waving his hand at Tsuna with what looked like a smile, just a fraction at the shyness, but Tsuna kept his face stubbornly at Bel as he talked.

"You may call me Prince Belphagor." The blond prince said, flashing a narcissistic pose."Or 'Your Highness' can do good things for you, peasant. I may be in a good mood and give you candy or something." He looked actually excited in introducing himself, Tsuna noticed, especially with flair.

"The little kid over there is Mammon. He likes to make money." The boy turned to look at the small child, who stabbed at his food, curiously. Lussuria chortled lightly, "Strange hobby for a _baby_."

"Shut up," The small infant replied as he put his fork down, shocking Tsuna. "You obviously don't see the advantage in the power of money. I can hire thousands of hitmen to assassinate you this instant." Mammon settled back down, satisfied on verbally abusing the colorful-man. Tsuna felt like he was going dizzy, crazy even, because babies don't talk, let alone threaten! It was appalling, even in a dream! Never before had he encountered such a strange thing, especially since he had seen many in his stay in Cielo. Talking babies would almost be a delusion to him, if he had not met Mukuro and his magic-like illusions.

"Over there is Squalo-chan!" Pointing at the silver-haired man, Lussuria giggled excitedly, "He's so hot when he's mad."

"_Voi!_" Squalo snarled loudly, making Tsuna jump in the air. He shrunk back further as the tempered-man stood up and jabbed a sword to Lussuria's direction. The sword's tip looked sharp, and Tsuna paled in discomfort at presence of the weapon. "Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear your faggot comments every second of the day!" He crossed his arms, threw his sword to the ground and slumped lazily in his chair, "Fuck my life."

Ignoring the jab at his sexuality, Lussuria looked to the trembling boy, unaffected by his frightened expression. "So cutie-pie, what's your name?" Lussuria asked, putting his chin in his hands. They all leaned forward expectantly, wanting to hear it.

The boy was hesitant for a bit before speaking. Should he tell his real name? He looked at the cordial faces staring at him. Xanxus didn't even have to ask for his name, strange that these Varia members don't know him either. But none of them looked like they were playing dumb and all of them seemed nice, except for Squalo in the least. But they were so much better than Xanxus had been. He decided. There was no harm in it. "Tsuna," He answered shyly.

For a moment, Tsuna didn't know what to say or how to react. He stood there, awkwardly shifting one foot to the other at the door. Finally enough with his fiddling, the silver-haired man slammed his feet upon the table and glared. "Well? Are you going to fucking eat?" Squalo growled, pushing at his plate with his leather boot, "You can start by cleaning the shit off mine."

The boy blinked, and slowly, he made his way to the irate man. "Squalo!" Tsuna froze on the spot as Lussuria gasped, "You can't do that! Now Tsu-chan, let's call some maids and they'll make you something real nice and good. Anything you want?"

He didn't even eat dinner last night and he realized how hungry he was. Not only that, he was starving. He didn't eat before he left for the mission and only chewed down burnt toast that very morning. He didn't know what kind of food was here in Cielo though. As far as he knew, all the dishes he saw last night had strange, bizzare names. "I..." Tsuna gulped, wanting to hit himself at his instinctual stuttering inconsistencies on forming words. "I'm not sure...I don't know...what kind of..."

As if reading his mind, Lussuria nodded with a thoughtful frown, "I see...well, our kitchen can cook just about anything because of Boss's strange tastes that change everyday. He's a fickle as a pickle, you see." Tsuna nodded understandingly. The Varia boss really did seem picky about food based on what he saw last night. The multicolored-haired man stretched his arm up helpfully, "Let's see...pancakes maybe?"

"Waffles?" Fran spoke up, holding a hand to get Tsuna's attention.

"...Eggs?" Levi offered.

"You idiots, it's obvious he wants some fucking meat. Sausages. He sure as hell needs it." Squalo growled, kicking Fran's chair. The neon-haired boy didn't say anything only keeping that flat, straight face as he wobbled dangerously.

Tsuna cracked a smile, a very tiny one and said quietly, "They all sound nice."

"What did I tell you?" Squalo gloated to the others, "Sausages."

"Squalo! He didn't say that! He said that they all sounded nice!" Lussuria interjected the small reign, pouting. He turned to the maids, "Bring in a bit of everything please!" The maids looked at eachother, and to the boy's immense surprise, they giggled and left with bouncing feet. It seemed that the maids must like this group.

The silver-haired man stomped his heel against the table-top in annoyance, as Tsuna took a seat next to Fran. "I said some fucking sausages, you dick-licker!"

"But cutie looks malnutritioned! His life could be in danger! A variety in food is good for him!" The boy in question looked to his lap in thought. He looked that bad? He felt sick, in more ways than one. But better now that he finally talked to some who seemed friendly in the castle. Varia members didn't seem as bad as Mukuro had described them.

Tsuna watched as they began bickering with one another back and forth. The small verbal scuffle reminded him of the Kokuyo gang...he wondered what was going on over there now...Were they panicking? He knew Mukuro might. Maybe. A little. He knew Chrome would worry. But the others he wasn't so sure about. If nothing else, M.M would be pleased that he disappeared but disappointed Chrome hadn't either. The thought was depressing, having spend so much time with the gang he had grown immensely fond of them, yes, even M.M and Ken who he had thought he hated. But the same was for home too. When he left, he began to miss it. But now, instead of feeling fully sad about home, as in; his world, he was entirely homesick for the Bureau. Even if Mukuro...liked him in that way, he still appreciated him for everything he'd done. As selfish as it was, Tsuna closed his eyes and prayed that they would rescue him soon.

"Hey you trash."

Immediately, the bickering stopped. They all looked up to the entrance, where Xanxus stood. He was as menacing as ever, with a deadbeat angry look. He looked ready to murder.

"Boss..." Levi began, getting up shakily, "We were just about to leave."

"Did you talk to him?" Xanxus growled, pointing at Tsuna, who stared, petrified. Fran said that they would get in trouble...If they did, then it would be his fault! He shouldn't have stayed. He should've just turned tail and walked out the door the moment he saw them and now they were going to get punished for his mistake. The others looked hesitant in answering as their boss began to tap his foot impatiently against the carpeted floor.

Finally Levi decided to tell the truth, "Yes. He was hungry."

If Tsuna had thought Xanxus was scary then, he was absolutely frightening now. The scars on his face darkened as the boss's face grew angry. The dark-haired man walked up to Levi and retracted his leg. Like a dangerous python, his foot shot out to bite at Levi's face. The impact was so apparent that everyone in the dining room flinched at the sound of cracked bone. The man groaned, falling to the floor. Tsuna gasped. He couldn't even imagine the pain, plus Levi-san wears piercings all over his face..."Get out!" The man roared. Immediately, all the Varia members walked to the entrance quickly, but not too quick as to set the easily-tempered man off again. Lussuria gave Tsuna a long blank stare, as if to wish him luck, before grabbing Levi and pulling out the door as Fran held it open with no difficulty. When the door shut quietly, Xanxus turned to look at Tsuna. "Who gave you permission to speak? I told you not to make contact with anyone, you hear me? No one!"

Tsuna gripped the dining table cloth in his hands and he stared at Xanxus, almost hatefully. He seemed to notice this rebellious look but the scarred man ignored it, deeming it unimportant, the child could not intimidate him. The servants soon came, holding Tsuna's breakfast. They were quiet now, hearing the commotion from behind closed doors and just like at dinner they kept their eyes diverted from his. They set it down in front of the young boy and slowly after they left, he began to eat. The table was still a wreck from the earlier members and he had to dig around the mess for a clean fork and spoon. By the time he found one, Xanxus had sat down in his seat and this time did not make a big fuss about eating. He wasn't picky today and he had a simple eggs and toast breakfast. The way he ate though was like he was trying to kill the food with his teeth and Tsuna shuddered each time the older man's teeth chomped angrily down on the cooked loaf of bread.

Tsuna could tell this would become a ritual very quickly. They'd eat like this everyday, his nerves at the edge where the dark-haired man would take every chance he got to insult the cooks or his subordinates. He looked at the man. He still was a bit stunned from the kick at Levi's face. Did he usually treat them like that? If so, he was a horrible, horrible person. But Tsuna could tell...What if, being angry was Xanxus's way of showing appreciation? Strange and twisted as it sounded, it was plausible.

Seeing the thoughtful look on the boy's face, Xanxus could not ignore it this time. "What?" He asked with a full mouth, slamming a fist onto the table.

Tsuna shook his head and let the dining room subside into silence again. After they were done, Tsuna finished long before him, he got up and inclined his head to the door. "Follow. If you wander, I will kill you."

Tsuna stood up immediately, following Xanxus out the heavy entrance. The man did not hold it open for him and Tsuna squeaked quietly as he got snagged between the door. Squeezing out, he ran to catch up. They walked for a very long time and Tsuna kept a good ten feet distance away. Finally they reached a room. it was like a steel door, and it looked even more impossible for Tsuna to open than the dining room's entrance had. Giving Tsuna only a glance he pushed it and the door slowly opened wide. He walked in first and the boy followed hesitantly behind. The room was just...empty. Just nothing. There was no furniture, no rugs, but the room was made of iron and steel and very, very roomy. He could hear their own footsteps echo as they walked. The ceiling had lights, but were barred off and he wondered how they changed their lights. Would they have to take off the bars? Or would they just have to reach in through the open space and change it? He couldn't tell, the distance from him to the top was amazingly far. Tsuna tripped over a few loose bolts on the floor and he flinched when Xanxus turned to look at him for a brief moment before taking off to the middle of the room.

"This is the room you will train in. First, you unlock your flame." Xanxus dug in his pocket, and Tsuna wanted to turn tail and run as the man fished the tube containing a familiar black substance from his pocket. It was the same powder that they had drugged him with only hours before. "This is dying will gun powder. The Vongola family's treasure. There is very little. So you must use it in small quantities. If you don't, there will be disastrous results." Tsuna shuddered at the thought. If only a little made him feel all sleepy and angry, then he could only imagine what a whole tube could do to him. "It is used to get a glimpse at your dying will, but you must find it on your own to hold it stable."

Find what on his own? Tsuna thought, confused. Seeing the question in his eyes, Xanxus grunted a bit reluctantly, "Your resolution. Once you find that then you can use dying will flames at your will." Xanxus took a step towards him, and Tsuna realized what the older man was about to do. Tsuna backed away until he hit the enclosed corner of steel, he held his hands up defensively.

"Wait. I'm not ready." Tsuna choked. He didn't like that black powder. It made him feel...strange.

"Too bad. A deal is a fucking deal." Striding up to the cowering Tsuna, he grabbed his chin. Tsuna struggled for a moment, grabbing at the hands holding him but it was too late. Using the same technique, Xanxus squeezed his cheeks and grounded the delicate flesh into his teeth and he had no choice but to open. The black powder came and Tsuna couldn't hold back swallowing it. He wouldn't dare try spitting it back like he had to the stage crew. God only knew what Xanxus would do to him if he soiled his clothes.

The strange tingling feeling came over again and Xanxus let go, letting Tsuna crumple to his knees and elbows weakly. He could distinctly hear him talking. "Find your resolution, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Then I will deem you worthy." After that, he heard the muffled sound of Xanxus moving and walking slowly out the room. The steel door slammed shut behind him and Tsuna shuddered at the thought of being alone. He hated it, he wasn't used to being so alone.

Tsuna struggled to get up, putting a hand to the wall, he allowed it to lazily scrape over the steels bolts as he walked sluggishly around the square room. Finally, he sat down after four trips in a continuous motion, willing the feeling to go away. This was impossible. Just impossible. There was no way an average person like him, who failed at everything, would ever find the answer. Resolution? It made him want to laugh. He didn't even know what that meant! His head dropped and he closed his eyes. What could he need? He had everything, but home at least. He was happy. Until he came to Cielo, that is.

He picked at a seed of doubt. Didn't he want something more, even when he was back at home? He was greedy he knew that, it was human, it was natural, and it never bothered Tsuna before. But it began to irk him. When did he start feeling like that? Was it because of the effects of the Vongola gun powder? Wasn't he content with his life? Was he always that selfish? What right did he have to criticize people when he himself was so imperfect? He remembered Hibari's words as a child 'to meet his expectations'. But all this time, for the last six years, not once had he improved. No wonder Hibari was always disappointed in him. No wonder he always thought he was so useless. Even his parents thought he was useless, he knew that. He didn't want to hear that word, ever. And frankly, no matter where he went, it would follow him. From home to Cielo. From there on to the Kokuyo Bureau. From the Kokuyo Bureau to here. Where would his uselessness follow him next? It followed him like a an annoying fly he couldn't swat away. He was sick of it.

Tsuna got up, standing shakily at his feet. "I'm sick of it," He said aloud, "I'm so sick of it!" He repeated, wrenching his eyes closed.

He wanted to be useful. He wanted to be helpful. And most of all, he wanted to protect people. All his life, people have been standing up for him. Gokudera and Yamamoto. Kyoko and Haru. His parents. The Kokuyo Gang. Mukuro. _Hibari_. This time, he wasn't going to be useless. This time, he was going to use his own strength. Whether it be body or flame, he didn't care! He wanted to go home, go back to the way things were, and most of all, just entirely; _no more_. No more he was going to stand behind someone. This time, he was going to stand in front of them, like he was meant to.

And then, it was like a rush. A strange sensation came over him, but not the same kind he was used to when he took the powder. The sleepiness wore away, his senses heightened. Things he didn't notice before were seen. The room smelled like copper, the air felt stale, he never noticed that little smudge of syrup at his collar. It was as if the burning, tingling sensation went away and it merged with him, his blood melded like cream and sugar to the fire and the hotness began to feel...natural. Everything was so clear. Everything felt fine. And everything felt alright.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry guys, not that I have anything against X27, it just won't happen here. It's not my cup of tea lol. Though, some people are asking me if there will be any sex in this story. Well...to be honest, most likely not. It's hard to imagine really, I mean, come on guys, Tsuna is so young here. Sex is nice, but I never thought of KHR being like that. I never got off reading stories of middle school boys sleeping with eachother. Perhaps if they were older. Maybe maybe.

And for those who want to see some _amazing fanart_ from **ikasama-shoujo** go here!; ( **http :/ . com/art/The-Boogie-Man-For-Jikage-2-164219747** )

Did you know that there's a new KHR DS game out with a snow guardian? lksajalskdjfaa! I sense another rival for Tsuna's hand! Unfortunately, this Snow Guardian is an exclusive only for the game. Hopefully, they'll bring him in the manga or something! Check him out in google his name is Gelaro!_ He's kinda effing hot_.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: SOMETHING TERRIBLE  
**

He was unable to move. He was a bit nervous that he would lose his concentration if he so much even flinched. The hot-blooded feeling was still there, calming him. He stared slowly around the room with inward excitement that he could _see_ so well. Not only see, he could hear and taste the air that stood trembling under his flickering flame. It was an odd feeling. But he would do his best to describe it; it was like sort of a game-controller. He'd push the right buttons to match on what he needed. Or in a better and simpler way to put it, it was like holding onto the handlebars of a bike. Steering it and holding on tightly so he wouldn't fall. As boring and dull as it sounded, it was quite exhilarating and Tsuna was thrilled to have discovered such a power in himself.

He didn't know how long he remained there like a statue, taking in the sights of a seemingly boring room but Xanxus soon came back and stared at him with great unwavering intensity. Tsuna stared back. There was something igniting in him. He no longer felt afraid of this man who had threaten to kill him countless of times. There was no fear, no feelings of wanting to step back, the calming feeling was reassuring. Even from under that red-eyed glare Tsuna did not falter in staring him down back. Finally, slightly irritated at Tsuna's passive reaction, Xanxus spoke, "I see you've unlocked it. However, can you keep it stable?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, but shut it. The handlebar twisted in an awkward way, making him falter in the moment before he straightened it in panic. Xanxus scowled at Tsuna's face became strained from its once-calm expression, "Don't get so smug yet, Vongola. You're still a fawn in a cage of lions. There is no point in having a flame if you can't control it." With firm steps, Xanxus slapped Tsuna across the backside of the head. It didn't even hurt, but Tsuna gasped, the handlebar slipped and the feeling ebbed away. He blinked up at Xanxus, hotness melting away and the bike riding off on its own in the distance. "Next is stability." Tsuna shakily got up, brushing at his dark blue shorts.

Xanxus turned his nose and began to walk to the entrance and Tsuna followed quickly behind. To his immense surprise, Xanxus began talking. "Hibari Kyoya was sent to protect you roughly seven years ago." Tsuna's eyes widened. _Seven_? But he had only known Hibari for six… "He was only allowed to observe you, but after a careless mistake, his cover was blown."

Could it be…? That Hibari was watching over him a year before he even knew the man existed? Tsuna looked to the floor at the information as they walked. Hibari had always seemed to know things, even the smallest things. The best example he could think of was why the older man seemed to know his movements exactly, even before he did them. He had thought at the time he was just predictable, but Hibari had that entire year to get to know him from the shadows. But Xanxus's information was intriguing. The boogie man _had_ to stay hidden, it seemed, it was _necessary_. But why? Why was it necessary to hide from him? Tsuna's frustration grew, more questions seemed to surface faster than he could solve them.

And his 'cover was blown'? Tsuna blinked, nodding to himself in recollectment. Ah. Yes. The very first night they met, the eight-year old boy was stupid enough to get out of his warm bed and open his closet door. Not only that, he got a glimpse of that pale face for the very first time. And he remembered Hibari's first words to him; _"I'll bite you to death." _He didn't step into his room for over two weeks since that night. It was only a few more secret meetings later that they would finally get comfortable with each other. He had been scared out of his wits, he remembered, smiling to himself. Still was, too. No matter how many days passed, Hibari was still scary as the day he met him.

Xanxus stopped, and he stopped too, albeit lately, almost running into the Varia boss. He jumped a feet away, standing erect as Xanxus turned to give him a threatening, almost-annoyed look. "Tonight, my subordinates will dine with us. They insisted." The scarred man looked absolutely disgruntled as he reported this fact and the boy tilted his head in wonder. Xanxus actually allowed this? The tanned man growled, "I warn you though. Do not tell them about the Vongola or your training. Make up a story, lie. Whatever it takes. Do not tell them who you are."

Tsuna was confused as to why this to be kept a secret, but nodded anyway. When they reached his bedroom, Xanxus grabbed him by the cuff of his collar, pushed him roughly through the threshold and slammed the door. The boy stared at the wood with calculating eyes. If they were going to do this everyday, then he would have a better chance of escaping. Now wasn't the time to run away, yet, but he'd think of a plan somehow and get back to the Kokuyo Bureau.

He stretched, relaxing. He shouldn't procrastinate, he knew he shouldn't, but he was tired from the strange surreal flame training. He looked to the sky out of pure habit. He often did that to tell his time back at home, since he never wore a watch, but now he was forced to use the watch he received from Mukuro. Tsuna reached into his pocket, taking out the trinket. It had began to feel like a ritual now. It became a very precious item to him, and he checked it constantly. It felt like it was the only thing connecting him outside of the Varia castle. Except for the dress, the pink flats and bag, but this was really special in a different level. Tsuna sat down on his bed, holding it up to his eyes.

He couldn't force himself to love, he knew that. But he partly wished he could make Mukuro happy somehow. Something in his chest tightened. It didn't feel right, thinking like that. It was as if…he was betraying something he believe in. He shook his head, slamming his palms against his temples twice to straighten out his thoughts. That darn Vongola powder must be making him think like that. No way he would ever get into a relationship with Mukuro. It was strange and bizzare, and part of him thought…it was just wrong. He didn't like men. He didn't.

Getting up, Tsuna loosened the bow at his neck and threw it on the desk. He realized with a blink that the books that he'd left on top were gone. He looked to the bookshelves, and to his immense embarrassment they were all neatly arranged like the night he came here. He looked to his bed, finally noticing that it was made. Frieda. Tsuna thought, face warming. She must've cleaned up after him. He ran to the bathroom, taking a look at the waste bin. Even the soiled tissue that he had used to take off the makeup was gone. Really, these Varia servants were way over the top.

—

"Hello?"

Tsuna jumped a feet in the air, spinning around to look towards the door. He was in the bathroom, sitting at the tub's edge. He liked the bathroom, partly because there was a lock on the door. It made him feel safer. Dropping the book he was studying, he wrenched open the bathroom connection and peered at the owner of the voice. He caught sight of the atrocious frog helmet and the flash of unnaturally colored hair. Fran! He stepped out, walking quickly to the young man.

"Hello." Fran said, bowing to him. Tsuna blinked and smiled cordially at the aqua-marine haired boy.

"Hi." Tsuna greeted back, waving.

"Are you alright?" Fran asked, his voice flat. He didn't sound concerned but he didn't sound sarcastic either.

"Yes, why?" Tsuna replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Fran also looked confused by his answer, as if he expected Tsuna to understand what he was talking about right away. He began slowly, "Well, after breakfast I saw you and boss walk somewhere and back. Where you punished?"

For a moment Tsuna was silent as he thought of an excuse. Xanxus told him to lie about the training. But what should he say? He didn't have much time to think about it. "Oh no, he just told me to talk only when necessary." Yes. That was a good one. Very Xanxus-like. He wasn't a good liar though, so he couldn't be so sure if Fran saw through it, but if he did, the young man didn't try to pry.

"That's good."

They stood in silence. Tsuna was at lack for words, having been so socially disabled for so long and Fran simply looked bored of him. That was partly his imagination though. Worried that it may not have been just his own thinking, Tsuna took a step back, motioning to his room, "Would you like to come in?"

Fran blinked slowly, half-liddedly, as if he had been daydreaming only seconds before. "Ah. Yes." Taking up to the boy's offer the older teen walked in without hesitation or meekness. The aqua-marine haired boy pulled out the desk chair and sat deftly in it. He crossed his fingers over his lap and looked over at Tsuna expectantly. The brunet walked in after him, closing the door and took a seat at his bed, cross-legged.

Again, awkwardness. Tsuna decided to strike up conversation. "So why do you wear that hat, Fran-san?"

"Ah this?" Fran asked, putting both of his palms against it. He rubbed it and the leather squeaked in contact with his gloved hands. "You see, I'm actually Mammon-sempai's almost-apprentice. They insisted I wore this. To match him, I guess. I don't know. It's troublesome."

Tsuna laughed, "Yes, it looks hard to put on."

"Also hard to hear. That's why I had to put these little nets on the sides." Fran pointed to the side of his helmet, tapping it lightly. The boy across from him nodded understandingly. He had been wondering how he could hear so well. He straightened his neck, turning to Tsuna, "Wanna try it on?"

"Me?" Tsuna asked. And Fran nodded. With an almost comical popping sound, the lanky young man pulled at his helmet and held it towards Tsuna. The boy took it gently, not before giving Fran's hair a long stare. Without the helmet, the young man was even more eye-catching than ever. He stood out like a sore thumb against the darkly-colored room. Positioning the helmet, the Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and the helmet devoured him. He squeaked in surprise, he had been expecting more of a struggle from the dastardly thing.

"It's big on you." Fran stated, taking in Tsuna's appearance in amusement.

Tsuna sighed, unable to even see. He held his hands out, blindly groping the air. "I must look really silly."

"You do." Fran answered bluntly. Tsuna smiled and Fran laughed, although a bit mechanically, the brunet wearing the helmet was happy to have evoked such an act from such a stoic person. He tilted the frog hat and his eyes peeped at Fran, who began to push his arms against his abdomen to catch his breath. Fran-san didn't seem like the type of person to laugh like that, unless it was laced with sarcasm.

"Ushishi? What's this?" They both turned to look at the door, and blinked at Bel's peeping head. The boy jumped, slightly surprised. He didn't expect someone else near. From what he assumed, his room was located in a desolate part of the castle. "I heard the amphibian laugh. What's going on?"

Fran just silently pointed to Tsuna, a hand to his mouth. Belphagor snorted. "It looks great on you, kid." Tsuna smiled shyly back, scratching the base of his neck. Bel walked in without so much of an invitation and stood behind Fran, putting a hand to his shoulder. Tsuna realized, how very odd that act was. But he shook it away, pushing the unimportant thought away. "Why did you give him your helmet, stupid? Did I give you permission to give your helmet away?" Tsuna was about to interject, but stopped, realizing that Bel was only joking.

Fran glared flatly at Bel, "Believe me, if I could give it away then I would've tried a long time ago. The helmet is troublesome. It's ugly. And very hard to move in. If you keep insisting on me wearing it, I might actually kill you." Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or not. Fran was incredibly hard to read, with that same, dull expression.

"Bel-san," Tsuna addressed the blond-man and in turn, he looked to the boy, "Are you really a prince?"

"Why of course." Belphagor answered, throwing his head back with a hand held outstretched to the stunned boy. "I thought being just a royal was rather boring. That's why I joined Varia." Tsuna frowned. This man went to Varia on his own? With Xanxus's bossy attitude, it was hard to believe any one of these people came here on their own. In his case, he'd leave the Varia the second he got a chance. Being 'bought' by Xanxus was just a mortifying trauma he'd rather forget for the rest of his life.

"Actually, he was disowned by his parents. For killing his twin brother." Fran said quickly and in turn, the royal kicked at the chair he was sitting in. The strangely-colored haired boy didn't seem at all bothered by this, and Tsuna watched with a shaky smile as he teeter back in forth. He couldn't tell if Fran was kidding or not, by guessing the grimace on Bel's face, it just had to be true.

Adjusting the helmet on his head to the point where it slumped over his eyes, he decided to go with a joke of his own. Tsuna turned his head to where he believe Fran was and smiled. "You know, I realized something."

"What?" Bel asked, voice flat.

"You know, Bel-san is a prince. And you're the frog."

"Oh. _That_." Fran sighed, and Tsuna blinked, hearing emotion in the older boy's voice. "The maids made that silly thing up. They spread it everywhere and now we're named after the fairytale couple, 'the prince and the frog'. It's a drag."

Tsuna took off the helmet, placing it in his lap in worry. He hadn't meant to make it sound like that. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I just thought that's what you two look like."

"No, no," Fran denied, shaking his head, "It's alright. It's nothing personal anyway. Considering me and Bel-sempai's relationship it's perfectly understandable. Sometimes I think that idiotic prince was the one who spread that around. Always so demanding, that—"

Tsuna held a hand up, stopping Fran. "Wait. Fran-san. The way you're speaking, it's as if you…" Tsuna gulped, afraid of continuing, "…And Bel-san are…" His voice trailed off.

"An item? Yeah, we are." Fran confirmed.

Tsuna stared at the two, caught a bit off guard. The two others in the room looked at the boy icuriously as he began to shy away into himself. He didn't expect that. Fran and _Bel_? It was the most unusual thing ever. He didn't know what to say and Tsuna could feel his face warm up. "Oh…oh."

"What?" Fran asked.

"Well…uh…" Tsuna looked to the helmet in his lap, fiddling with the black leather. "Well, it's just that…um…"

Fran stood up, walking closer. He held out a hand to Tsuna, to grab his shoulder. "No really. What's wrong?"

Tsuna jumped away from the touch, crawling backwards on his bed. This was so awkward. He wish he never knew about that. Now, he had a completely different view on Fran and he didn't want to! Fran was a nice guy, that was true, and he didn't want to think otherwise. But—but it was just so…Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of seeing the older boy's expression. "Don't you think it's strange?" Tsuna asked, "That two boys like eachother? Why am I the only one that thinks like this?"

For a moment there was silence. Then Bel laughed this time, hard. "U_shishishi_! You kidding?"

Tsuna looked up, slightly offended. Why did he always get laughed at whenever he brought this topic up? It was mortifying as it was just asking about it! Getting made fun of made it worse than it should be, "I'm not, really."

Bel shook his head, shrugging his shoulders sympathetically, as if he couldn't believe how mentally capacitated Tsuna was, "Listen kid, there is no way you're ever going to survive if you don't have at least one thought about getting it on with another man. It's just simply impossible."

"That's a rather blunt way to put it," Fran said, giving Bel a long glance, "But as much as I hate to say it, he's right. It's strange that you're even putting a fuss about this."

"I know that…but…I just can't help it." Tsuna replied. The brown-haired boy sighed, putting his hands over his face, unable to look at the older boys in front of him. A couple, no the couple. But it was just too hard to face, too hard to accept. Never had he once felt anything for a guy! Not once. The idea of being with the same sex was just too outworldly. All his life, he had been living under normal conditions and it was just an unspoken rule to like girls, not boys. Tsuna looked up, curious, "Does...Xanxus know about this?" It was his first time saying the man's name. It felt weird on his tongue.

"Oh yes," Bel answered with a small laugh, "Always tells us to get the hell out, too. But we never do, he never really means it."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, "Even though he tells you to?"

"You see," Fran began, "Boss has a strange way of talking. He means this, but he says that, you know?"

"Oh. I guess." Tsuna said, furrowing his eyebrows.

The was a short exchange of silence in the occupants in the room before the blond prince grinned, bending towards Tsuna with his hands at his hips. The boy only blinked at the shag of hair where he believed his eyes were in reply. "We gotta go now, it was nice chatting with you peasant." Taking Fran by the arm, they began their small trek to the door. Fran looked back, gently taking the frog helmet from Tsuna's lap.

"I hope you don't mind. But I need it."

Tsuna only shook his head, still averting his eyes. He gave a distant wave to them and they waved back with equal silence. When the door shut with a small click, Tsuna allowed himself flop onto his back and sink into the silky smooth sheets. He liked Fran and Bel. They were nice, he guess. He probably would've liked them more if it wasn't for the fact that they worked under his 'master'. He hoped he hadn't offended them in someway. They were his only 'friends'. Whether they thought of the same of him or not, what he said was uncalled for though.

—

"_No_!" Xanxus roared. Tsuna jumped at the spot, the flame flickering lightly. Unlike last time, Xanxus had taken the liberty of making the chambermaids move a large, luxurious plush couch in the training room for him to watch over the boy. This time, they were training 'stability'. For him to keep up the flame as long as possible, despite distractions. "Walk on the damn line! Don't just stand fucking still! What did you think the damn tape was for, fool?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, biting back the urge to lash back. He had to be careful. Anything could set this man off, and the least thing he wanted was to be killed in some unknown castle in an unknown world before he could ever find out how to get home. Tsuna slowly turned his head to the Varia boss, irritating Xanxus more at the exaggerated motion. He nodded once then turned slowly to stare at the white tape that plastered itself snugly across the steel floor in front of him. The couch and tape was already here when they arrived and Tsuna could only imagine how they got there. Did Xanxus put them there? He almost shook his head, but stopped. The thought of the big man bending down to carefully align the tape was just almost impossible to imagine. Most likely, he had gotten some butler or subordinate to do it.

"You goddamn little shit better listen or no information on Hibari Kyoya."

Immediately, Tsuna forced himself to move. He had practiced in his mind in his long boring durations of being confined in his room. Not really practice, since he didn't have the gunpowder, more like imagining himself to. After long contemplation, Tsuna discovered that his flame was unlocked whenever he felt…determination. Yes, that was a good way to put it, he decided. It was the willpower of his determination that ignited that warm flame. It made him feel safe, no longer sleepy. But sharp. He felt like he had grace and elegance when he used dying-will flames. It gave him more confidence.

However, controlling it was difficult. He had come up with a theory. The bicycle. Of course, that theory was something that kept him motivated into thinking he actually knew what to do. But the true puppeteer behind the strings wasn't him, but Xanxus.

"Faster!" The boss ordered, and Tsuna tightened his hands on the bike's handle. He walked faster, feeling better as it began to feel natural to walk. Finally, he no longer needed the line. He walked around the room aimlessly at a normal pace, feeling Xanxus's eyes follow him. He turned to look at the Varia boss awaiting his orders, "You learned too fast." He nodded, grunting in acknowledgement. Tsuna kept a straight face, but rejoiced inwardly. That was probably the first time he had gotten a compliment from Xanxus, even if it had some sort of hidden annoyance behind it. Xanxus got up, walking to stand shoulder to shoulder to the boy. "Next, you will learn to do…this," Xanxus held up his hand, and like on that night in that room, his palm began to glow. "Using your flame and transferring it to your hands."

Tsuna nodded, watching with distinct fascination as the boss took his palm and slammed it against the wall. It was unexpected, but he didn't get scared. Whenever he was like this, he didn't feel fear. Another thing he was grateful for this dying-will. The wall under Xanxus's hand bowed under its pressure with a strange sound, and slowly, the boss began pushing his palm deeper into the steel, making a large dent in its wake. He retracted his hand, letting Tsuna absorb on what he just saw. If he learned how to do that…then escaping would be no problem. He guessed this was another advantage in learning under his master's arm. "Yours is not as strong as mine," Xanxus growled lowly, seeing the calculating spark in Tsuna's eyes. "I have the flames of wrath. Something someone as overly indulgent as you can't possible own up to my own."

Tsuna didn't allow himself to show the disappointment on his face. "Well?" Xanxus barked. "Attempt, child!"

Tsuna only stared blankly at the man before holding his palms to the air. There was silence as both of the occupants in the room stared at the boy's outstretched hands. "You must feel your resolution once again. You must put your goals to actions; a tool. What can you do to make that ambition come true? I use my dying will to get the things I want. And to do that, I use my flames. Now. What will you do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

It was hard to think of the determination of getting home with Xanxus was in such close proximity, but this was part of training. Xanxus was literally the 'distraction'. Ah. This was why he decided to stake out in the training room as Tsuna worked. It was to distract him. Fully ignoring the glooming tall man, the boy tugged at his resolution in his heart with a timid pull. But if he tried harder…it could go into his hands. It was like asking him to ring the bike bell on command. He remembered as a child he couldn't ring his bike bell as he steered and peddled. And embarrassingly, he didn't learn how to actually do it until last year. He was very bad at multitasking, after all. Xanxus was right though. He had to use that 'tool' if he wanted to be protecting anyone. He stared at his hands, imagining it glow like Xanxus's had. After a long moment of concentration, Tsuna spoke, "I can't."

"Hmph." Xanxus grunted. "This is fucking irritating. You're suppose to be the Tenth! This kind of shit is suppose to come to you naturally!" Tsuna blinked.

Did Xanxus just call him…_Tenth_? Tsuna allowed himself to phase back, blinking away the fire from his eyes. "What did you call me? Tenth?" Tsuna turned his body to fully look at Xanxus. Only one, only one other person called him that. And that was Gokudera. "How do you know that nickname?"

Xanxus only laughed through his nose, glaring down at Tsuna. "Listen well kid, I only have one thing to say to you. And that is to become the icon that I want you to be. Fate is just a fucking lie. You bend your fate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your _real_ fate is to serve under the Varia. That shitful story of a fairytale is just a consolation prize to keep you motivated."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Tsuna snapped. "You're avoiding my question."

"'The royalties are going to come together one day to save this world'." Xanxus laughed at himself, nastily and lowly, "It's falling apart. That's what that girl said. There's no stopping it. It's impossible with the way you are now." The Varia boss huffed, "We're leaving." With a turn of his coat, the tall man walked out the door first. Tsuna quickly shuffled after him, merely missing the heavy steel door by a hair's width.

He glared at Xanxus's back. This man was ignoring his question on purpose, and what he said only confused him more. Sure by now, he already knew that Hibari was protecting him for a reason. But if only he could get this man to tell him at least _that_. Apparently, he knew a lot more than he let on. The older man noticed this and shot a look at the boy, "Listen. The deal was to give you info on the individual called Hibari Kyoya if you meet to my expectations. I never said anything about telling you your role, because as far as I'm concerned, that is a load of bullshit." Xanxus glared at Tsuna, giving him a long, look-over. "You're too fucking weak."

The boy instantly thought of a few days ago. That time he had spent with Fran and Bel. They said that their boss 'says that, but means something else'. Wasn't it possible...that he actually _did _care about his subordinates more than he lets on? It was unreasonable, if so. He was unable to hold back his opinion though and he retorted a bit impatiently, "You say that Xanxus," Tsuna looked to his feet as he whispered, balling his hands into fist at his sides, "I think you're a hypocrite."

The Varia boss looked incredulous for a moment before his face began to grow dark in anger, "What did you say? Louder!"

The boy looked up, knowing that he should probably back off as Xanxus's scars grew in width as his face contorted into rage, but he didn't. He stood his ground, knees shaky as he repeated, "I think you're a hypocrite!"

It was so sudden, that Tsuna didn't hold back his shriek. Xanxus grabbed the small, expensive-looking, porcelain vase that stood on a wooden pedestal next to them. The dark-haired man chucked it at the wall behind Tsuna, and with a pierce-sounding clatter, the shards fell to the floor in a dusty mess. The still boy grimaced at it, imagining it was his head. "_What_." Xanxus roared into the boy's face, "Explain your actions! You do not speak to me that way!"

Then with a jolt, he shifted his eyes around the hallway, Tsuna realized they were making quite a scene. A couple of wandering maids had stopped, frozen in fear, watching the quarrel unfold. Some subordinates stood uncertainly at the sides, they had immediately rushed to the scene when they head Xanxus' raised voice. In the corner of his eye, he saw Levi too, shocked, his face still plastered with the bruise Xanxus had given him on that morning. So many people watching, and yet, Tsuna knew that if he got hurt in anyway they wouldn't do anything to stop this mad man. Because they were all afraid of him. But that wasn't right. They shouldn't be afraid of him. Xanxus...cared for them, yet he continued to push them away. Tsuna spoke louder, wanting them to hear. They had to know. That…Xanxus wasn't a bad person, he didn't understand his methods, but he understood why he does it, "I think you're actually a nice person!"

The sentence was so unexpected, so unpredictable, the once-enraged man's shoulders slacked from his hackled posture, staring down at the boy with most incredulous eyes. Levi's mouth slowly dropped open, making the piercings at his mouth jingle, and the room enveloped into eerie silence. Gulping, he shakily continued with less confidence than he had earlier, "I-I know that…you only act…mean…because you appreciate them…" Tsuna gestured to Levi that stood idly at the side, making the man jump as all eyes moved to him then back, "I don't understand your methods and why you would do that, but I can see who you really are. You really like them."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Xanxus growled, crossing arms. "Come. You are to return to your room." And he stalked off. Tsuna followed closely behind. It was hard to believe he went out of that alive. But he was glad to get it off his chest. It had been bothering him for awhile, and Xanxus didn't deny it, which meant…he was probably dead on the mark. He looked back, just in time to see Levi's smile.

—

As every night so far, he went back into his room, waited idly for the next few hours, then Frieda would come to fetch him. He would then report in for dinner with Xanxus. Sometimes with the other members, like Squalo and Bel, or Fran and Levi. It was a relief, because eating with Xanxus wasn't very comfortable with the silence as the boss often ridiculed the chefs and table maids time and time again. But lately, Tsuna noticed how docile he was. He no longer was _that _picky, but he would still complain and eat the food he chose in silence. He never threw out a chef like the first few nights he had stayed there.

The table was chaotic, as usual, each member chattering away about their own lives while Tsuna and the boss ate silently as usual. Sometimes, the members would talk to Tsuna, but stop, seeing the look the boss sent them as they did so. But this night was a bit special than the rest. Xanxus stood up, and the hall quieted down, holding their breaths. The red-eyed man jabbed a finger at the opposite of the ridiculously long table to where the boy sat. "This boy will come with you in your operations from now on."

"H-Huh?" Levi blinked, "What do you mean, boss?"

"From now on, you will show him the ropes in what it takes to be a Varia member." He took a swig from a champagne bottle, this time he wanted the bottle not the glass, and set it down with a smack of his lips, "Garbage," He looked to Squalo, "Explain."

Squalo looked annoyed at being addressed by this, but stood up so the others would hear anyway, "Our next assignment is to look into the opera house in downtown. They have invited this guy," The long-haired man pointed his chin at Xanxus as he downed the rest of the bottle, "To watch. The boss accepted, but only for the sake of just finding out what the fuck the Millefiore is after. We'll be working in the shadows, just in case if they attempt to assassinate him during the show. I doubt they would even try, but we have to keep caution. I'm guessing by what this guy means is that the kid will be coming with us to the opera house in a few nights from now."

Tsuna jumped from his seat, gripping the table's edge in his hands, "You mean like a mission?"

Squalo stared at him for a quick moment, and Tsuna wondered if he had said too much before the man confirmed it, "Yeah. A mission." He turned to the other members, "We have a few nights before this. I assume the kid…" He looked at Xanxus briefly then away, "Doesn't know how to defend himself…so you will all teach him the basics. After that, we'll discuss the mission briefing."

"Of course!" Lussuria gasped, clapping his hands together as he nodded, "I'll take good care of him!"

Tsuna slowly sunk in his seat as they began to engross themselves in planning who was going to take on Tsuna first and what they were going to teach. He blocked it out, wanting to go to his room at that very moment. A mission. Another mission. This time, Tsuna couldn't chose whether or not he wanted to go. He looked to Xanxus as he stabbed at his pot roast with a knife. This time, he was being forced to. And this time, his instincts were telling him not to go. Something terrible was going to happen if he went. He knew it. Something really bad was coming.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was a pain in the ass. I approached it guys. The dreaded author's block.

**MANGA SPOILERS:** I knew this would happen! But I didn't expect Yamamoto to get hurt by KAORU of all people! Why did this have to happen? And I-Pin! I actually wanted to kill her, and I love I-pin—I do, but dang I just wanted to shake her! Who the heck opens their bedroom window in the morning? I hate to see this misunderstanding, and if Enma truly believed Tsuna was his friend, he should've went back to see what happened for himself instead of learning from Aldeheid. But then again, he would've seen the letter in the trash can. /: I don't know what to say, only that we should hope that everything will be okay.

**ANIME SPOILERS: **Finally. Fillers are over! This episode had 6927 fans going crazy. I noticed that Demon's hair is a few shades lighter than Mukuro's and Chrome's! Hm! Well anyways, I'm pretty surprised Hibari didn't attack Mukuro on sight like he usually does. The anime team was probably stuck on that too. Well anyway, the Monster Tamer Tsuna; LMAO. Mukuro has a PINEAPPLE staff! Of course!

For more _amazing_ fanart, please visit here; ( **http: . com/art/The-Boogie-Man-164981960** )


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: HE WOULDN'T SAY THAT**

Whenever Tsuna thought of flame training, he would've brought up the image of grueling hours shedding sweat, tears of frustration, and tempting, almost disturbing, small pleasures of continuation for the sake of becoming stronger. It was what he expected, and yet, a part of him didn't want to endure such things, his conscious kept telling him how he was just a normal boy and nothing more. It was this trail of thought that often kept him busy in the long hours alone in his room.

Tsuna began to question if he really was normal, if he really did belong in Namimori all his life. And to his personal feelings of home, he did. But it was rational to think; why did he have flames? Was it normal for everyone to have one? Was he always a freak to start with? But maybe it was just dumb luck that Lussuria came knocking on his door before he could dwell longer on those dangerous revelations. Lussuria, bubbly and flaunting as always, explained to Tsuna that for the rest of the week he would be taking care of him. 'Taking care' was probably the nicest way the man could put it.

Gallantly waving an arm, Lussuria asked him to follow, recommending that he should not run away. He didn't need to be told that, Tsuna was smart enough to know that the possibilities of him actually escaping from Lussuria despite the man's blunt fondness of him would be nil. He only nodded, smiling when Lussuria didn't walk ahead, but next to him. Xanxus would always be three steps ahead. The man chatted elatedly and Tsuna allowed himself to hum and nod at the right moments needed, barely listening. But in truth, he was studying their environment. Frieda usually would lead him to and from the dining room, never anywhere else, and Tsuna was eager to take up this opportunity to study it now.

The moment after a few turns Tsuna realized something very dreadful. He was lost. Had not his companion been there, he would've been lost. The stone walls and the same monotonous flushed color of the rugs made it seem like they were going no where. Only the occasional large paintings and pedestals with decorational vases were the only things that kept the entire castle from looking like a symmetrical mass of stone.

Giving up on his failed observations, Tsuna decided to engage his part in the conversation, "Lussuria, where are we going?" He interrupted the man's rant politely.

Lussuria paused, a bit faltered at Tsuna's sudden question before jumping to answer excitedly, "Oh, the greenhouse. Or more specifically, we're going to go out to the fields."

"I see," Tsuna said simply, wondering what a greenhouse without a _sun _would be like. It was ridiculous the castle even had one. Xanxus didn't really strike him to be the flower-loving boss of the Varia.

"We have to go through the back, it's out there you see. I spend some of my time taking care of the plants."

Finally, after some turns and barely any change in the scenery, they stopped reached a lonely wooden door in a corridor much like the others. Tsuna swallowed thickly, knowing fully well that beyond the door would be the outside. He didn't know how long he has been in the castle, but he knew it was long enough to almost forget what the outside felt like. Lussuria turned to look at him, but he was unable to see what the man was really thinking as he leveled Tsuna's expression. The sunglasses made Lussuria's eyes completely out of sight, so all Tsuna saw was the still line of his mouth. Finally, taking a slow hand, Lussuria reached out to the wobbly copper-colored knob and twisted his wrist.

Instantly, Tsuna felt the musty air, Cielo's usual suberbanl scent, assaulted his nose through the small crack Lussuria produced from the door as he pushed. Widening the crack until it was open for both of them, Tsuna then realized how much he didn't really miss out. Cielo smelled the same, in the castle and out. It sorely disappointed him but he shook it off. The real air he wanted to smell wasn't in this world, but his own. His eyes didn't need adjusting either. The light was the same because there was no sun to feel, no clouds that shaded him. It reminded him how disturbing Cielo's sky really was.

"This way," Lussuria said after a moment of letting Tsuna stand there. Snapping out of his reverie, he followed the multi-colored man into the greenhouse. The scenery around him changed drastically as he stepped out. It was like walking into a dream. The greenhouse was connected to the back of the castle, its glass ceilings stood tall and proud from far above him, and he gazed up at them in wonder. The glass had a slight green tint to it from the inside, mostly reflecting the little light the plants gave off. The plants, all colorful, but not because of its own natural hues but by the lights the flames produced from them. Rows and rows of flamed plants lined the greenhouse, a vine-sun-flamed arch hung delicately over their heads as they passed and Tsuna paused for a moment to stare at it. They walked to almost the end of the glass house and Lussuria stopped, waiting until the boy caught up from behind, the sound of his footsteps hitting the cobblestone resonating through the glass house.

"Tsuna-chan," He began as the boy got in close enough to hear, "Do you see these flowers in front of us?" Lussuria struck a finger to six potted flowers in front of them, each of the same wild-flower-like species but each with a different flame. They sat on a lone long white-painted table, he could tell it was crafted poorly, because as Lussuria put a gentle hand on it, but table creaked and leaned away from just his slightest touch.

Peeping from over the other's pointed arm at the assorted rainbow of flowers, Tsuna nodded, "Yes."

"I'm going to let you study these flames. You notice that every one of these flowers has a different attribute? I want you to see the difference between them."

"Well," Tsuna began uncertainly, "I…um…I can see them. Blue, red, green—"

"Oh no!" Lussuria guffawed to himself, "I want you to touch them."

"Oh, okay." Tsuna said quietly, reaching a hand to touch the red flame. His mouth twisted in confusion as he thought. What was the point in this? His fingers flexed under the tingling warmth.

"Tsuna-chan," The multi-colored man spoke, "I don't think you understand."

Perplexed on what exactly he could be doing wrong, he retracted his hand and turned his body fully around to look at Lussuria, "You wanted me to touch them, right?" Whatever he said, it was obvious Lussuria's patience was thinning. He was pretty sure the man was normally patient, but something about him was probably shocking him. "Am I missing something here?"

Lussuria hummed, putting a gloved hand to cradle his chin in thought, "Tsuna-chan, what I'm teaching you right now is very, very basic. In fact, it's so basic even children know this. You're…you're already…" Lussuria's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from head to toe down at Tsuna, "…How old are you?"

"…Fourteen." Tsuna answered automatically, then added hesitantly after a pause, "I think." Did October past already? Was he fifteen? Sixteen? He didn't know anymore. It felt like he was here for ages as far as he was concerned. He huffed to himself inwardly. Ironic how he was always dreaming for a uneventful birthday and now he didn't even know how old he was and he was stuck in another world for that matter.

His uncertainty only added fuel to the fires of Lussuria's curiosity, "You…don't know how old you are?"

Tsuna shook his head in retrospect. This conversation was getting too personal to his tastes. Mustering up the most confident voice, he spoke with finality, "No, I'm fourteen." _…I think._ He added again silently.

Lussuria looked doubtful but thankfully continued, "Anyway the point isn't just to touch them, Tsuna-chan, you must _feel_ their spirits. Tsuna-chan, you're only using your eyes. You must realize that you musn't use your eyes too much. That will be your downfall." Reaching into his coat pocket, Lussuria fished out another sunglasses, a very similar style to the pair the man was wearing now, but smaller, as if…they're…"These are for you." Ah. He thought so.

Tsuna took them gently from Lussuria's hands, and with uncertain hands, he placed them over his eyes. He blinked into the darkness. These weren't sunglasses. This—this was like a blindfold! Lifting them to peer at Lussuria, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "So what you're saying is that you want me to wear these so I can't see the color."

"For now. Then I'll just allow you to close your eyes during the real stuff."

Adjusting them over his nose tightly, Tsuna spun on his heels to stare at the spot he believed the flowers to be. He felt the table blindly, and stood in front of the storm-flamed flower. He was just about to try again before Lussuria's voice made him pause, "Remember Tsuna-chan," Lussuria said warningly, "You need to feel their spirits, feel why they are who they are. Understand that they have personalities, like us. It is what makes flames so potent."

Feel their spirits. Feel their spirits. Tsuna told himself silently as he stroked the flower's petals with gentle, almost ghostly fingers. The storm flamed convulsed from under his touch, its flames leaping up. Chaotic…messy, a flurry. It was the words that could describe the storm-flame. He never touched a red flame before, it was something to remember though. He wondered if the storm attribute should be considered angry. Chaotic yes, but anger? It would certainly fit the image but something inside him told him otherwise. The storm flame wasn't angry, just…something else…"I think I get it, Lussuria!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Good, good!" Lussuria laughed, sounding relieved, "I thought I was being a bad teacher."

"No, no." Tsuna was quick to disagree. "This is…er…a lot safer than I expected."

Lussuria laughed and said jokingly, "Enjoy it while you can."

Tsuna didn't laugh but did move to the blue flame. Like with the other flower, he mimicked his movements earlier, ghostly touching the flower and flame. The rain attribute was soft and gentle, a calm soothing warmth that Tsuna loved instantly. But rain was described in many ways. It can be sad, refreshing. So many definitions for one attribute, he honestly wasn't sure what he felt about it. But it did feel nice against his hands. So he let his appendage stay there longer than necessary but eventually he moved to the green one next to it. He planned to hover his hand and lower it slowly onto the flame like the others, but with a hiss he retracted his hand as the flame struck out at him with a quick whip, ironically, as fast as lightening.

"What's wrong?" Lussuria asked worriedly.

"That hurt." Tsuna said, frowning at the lightening flame.

"Oh," The man nodded, relieved it was something trivial, "Don't worry. They're like that. They don't really hurt, it just makes it seem like it hurt you. It only took you by surprise is all."

Biting his lip, Tsuna reached out again, and the lightening flame snapped at him again, but it didn't hurt. Lussuria was right; he had imagined the sting from earlier. The flame was restless, moving rapidly around like a laughing child. Tsuna sat down on his bottom, tired of crouching. Taking the potted sun-flamed flower, he placed it closer. "Ah. I like this one." It was like feeling the sun again. It was the closest warmth of the sun he ever felt since he came here. It was wonderful, and he didn't need the sunglasses to close his eyes. He imagined himself back home, sitting in the porch with his friends. Or one of those lazy days at the parks. The sun was energetic, a warm happier feel than the others he felt.

Lussuria only clapped and flit around with glee, "Of course! I have the sun flame you know!"

"I see," Tsuna said absentmindedly. It was no wonder he didn't seem afraid of Lussuria at all. A bit perturbed at his taste of clothes, but he liked him nonetheless.

He looked at the remaining potted flowers. The dark indigo and the purple ones. He realized, that there was no orange-flamed flower among the assorted plants. Xanxus had told him that sky flames were rather rare, so it wasn't surprising that they weren't among the greenhouse. Setting down the sun flamed flower, he scooted closer to the dark colored flames. After a long contemplation he settled with the mist flame first, and reached his hand to the almost-opaque flame. Of course, he felt this one before. The very first time he touched a flame was then Mukuro allowed him to touch his trident. The familiarly cool-flame felt chilly and clammy under his fingers. It was warm, like the others, yet in a strange way, was cold too.

It was seriously nothing new to him, and he was confident he could identify a mist flame when he saw one. But…he looked to the strong, potent, purple fire that looked like it was devouring the flower it hosted. His mind couldn't help but wander back nights and nights ago. The most terrifying moment in his life, when—when that same colored flame just shot out of nowhere and the agonizingly frightening feeling that followed shortly after of falling into complete darkness. He would never forget it, it was hard to. He had uneasy feelings about this flame and uneasy feelings were usually things Tsuna didn't dwell too long on. One of those uneasy feelings involved Hibari often. He shook his head. Honestly, he thought about Hibari so much it couldn't possibly be healthy. Tsuna reached for the flame, pushing the thoughts of the boogie man in the far corners of his mind, his concentration on reality resurfacing.

What surprised him was the movement it made. The firey cloud moved away from his touch, its flame splitting in half to avoid physical contact. For a moment, Tsuna was stunned into confusion before he reached again, and again, the cloud flame bended away.

"The cloud flame," Lussuria's voice broke through the silence abruptly, and Tsuna jumped in shock, he had forgotten the man was also watching, "Is…very complex. Far complex than the others. Most would say otherwise, the mist flame can seem like it has more mechanical functions than this flame does. But usually the cloud flame are born from the minds of tragical people."

"Tragical people?" Tsuna repeated, "What do you mean?"

Lussuria's voice went lower, quieter, and it was rather obvious that he was serious as he explained, "…They…often push themselves away from others. Surely you've heard of the expression, 'it is better to be feared than loved'?"

He paused, waiting for Tsuna to nod. When he did, he looked to the cloud-flamed flower and continued, "Cloud flames, are the strongest. That is because they have no weaknesses. They keep no one dear, no one to create a blind spot. They may be free, they may be unfettered but in the end, they are chained down by their own hearts."

Lussuria quieted down, letting the words sink into the air and into Tsuna's comprehension. He laughed nervously, lightening the mood just by a notch, "But that's just my own opinion. I think, that in truth they're looking solely for the purpose of something to free them of their fate. Something that can help them overcome the insane solitude. The flame of loneliness. That is the cloud flame's true spirit. Sad, isn't it?"

"It is…" Tsuna agreed, swallowing thickly, as he too looked to the cloud-flower, wondering why Lussuria's words struck him hard in his chest.

"Let's take a seat over there," Lussuria gestured to a wooden bench under an array of vines and flowers, putting a guiding hand to Tsuna's shoulder. He allowed himself to be tugged upwards, and pushed onto the seat and Lussuria collapsed onto it next to him, the bench creaking under his abrupt weight.

Surrounded by plants and nature, sitting without a care in the world, it was hard to believe he was being held captive in a castle in another world. Hard to believe that he was away from his home, his family and friends. He wanted to get back more than anything in the world. He looked up, through the glass and at the gray dull sky. If that was considered a sky, that was. He looked to Lussuria, "I've been meaning to ask, why do you have a glass greenhouse? I mean…well, they're isn't…a sun to…er…help."

Lussuria frowned, and Tsuna pushed back the paranoia that he may have asked something rather strange. "You're right. Why is there a glass greenhouse? I think the answer is pretty simple. This castle has been here for a rather long time. Some of the servants here have been the descendants of the Old Cielo. There is a rumor that this castle was actually the property of one of the four royalties. Which one was it…?"

Tsuna jerked to look at Lussuria's thoughtful expression, and apparently the man saw this but didn't question his surprised expression. Lussuria knows that fairytale? Well, Mukuro said it was pretty common knowledge around here. After a short moment of silence, the multi-colored man exclaimed loudly, putting a fist in his other hand in revelation, "I think it was the King of Diamonds or something. Yes, he owned this castle and back then there was a sun. This glass garden used to be dead actually, until I came along and used my flames. Oh, I've been told that the food used to suck before I came along. We grow our own food. We have a field of tomatoes and corn and everything! All because of me, you know!"

"I see." Tsuna nodded. So that was how they ate around here. They raised their own food themselves.

At bit disappointed at Tsuna's lack of response, Lussuria sat back down slowly, and crossed his legs as he absently looked around his work. They sat there for a long time, and Tsuna was almost sure maybe thirty minutes passed by until he spoke again. "Lussuria, why do you wear sunglasses?"

It always bothered him, he wanted to ask for a while now, but he wasn't entirely sure if it would be considered rude. Why did you need sunglasses when there was no sun? Lussuria only hummed absentmindedly before answering, "Well, you see, I'm blind."

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed, his neck turned to look at Lussuria, wondering if he could see his appalled face at the moment. "You are?"

"No, well. I was only kidding. I can see perfectly well. I just never use my eyes a lot anymore."

"So your sunglasses are like these?" Tsuna asked, holding up his own pair.

"Yup. Its like…other Varia members that use clothes with weights on it. This is my own training. My other senses are up to par. I can feel you, feel your expressions, and ironically, I guess I can see you in a way. I mean, how else would I know how hot a guy is?" He laughed, and looked at Tsuna expectantly.

He wondered if Lussuria ever saw his replying smile.

—

"Hibari Kyoya never had legitimate parents. He also has never had a certificate of his birth. Apparently he was not born in a hospital. But that is very common. Our society is trash. No one bothers with such unnecessary things as certificate."

"That's not possible," Tsuna insisted, "Everyone has parents. Whether you know them or not, they give you life. Hibari-san has parents out there. Whether they are in Cielo or in heaven."

"Heaven?" Xanxus repeated, snorting, "There is no such thing as heaven. If there is, no one will ever go to it. We'll all go to hell. Humans are disgusting trash that don't deserve relief after death."

—

"Are you ready for this?"

Tsuna only nodded nervously, not able to trust his voice to reply. Soon a week had past, and finally, Lussuria's test has arrived. Today, Tsuna had woken up to find the usually ecstatic individual at his door, and chillingly, the man wasn't smiling. He guessed these tests were to be taken seriously. Unlike all the tests at school, these weren't words on paper. He didn't need a pencil or a textbook; this was something entirely different. Lussuria calmly explained to him that these tests may endanger his well-being. He didn't understand what he had meant, but honestly, the possible reasons of why frightened him.

"I'll go over it again, just to be sure," Lussuria said, looking up and down at Tsuna's appearance. He had told Tsuna to abandon the matching blazer that was suppose to go with his shorts and wear the most comfortable shoes he had. Tsuna rolled up his long sleeves, and tugged uncomfortably at the hem of his untucked shirt.

"I want you to take this," Lussuria gestured to a wooden wheelbarrow to the side of them, "And find me six different sunflowers and put them in there." He pointed to the sunflower field in front of them, its tall stalks easily towering over Tsuna's head. The field, went as long and far as his eyes could see. The flowers themselves were shrouded by the sun-flames, he didn't see any other colors, only yellow, yellow and more yellow. He couldn't see an end to it; it was as if there was none. "However I need certain sunflowers. One of the sun, cloud, mist, rain, lightening, and storm flames. Got it?" After nodding stiffly, Lussuria chuckled to himself, "The sun sunflower should be the easiest. Allow me?"

Lussuria walked to the edge of the forest, his boots scuffing up the dry soil on the surface. His gloved hands wrapped around the thick stalk and with an abrupt jerk, Lussuria pulled. The damp soil that clung frustratingly to the thread-like roots tumbled onto the dry soil, which drank in the remaining moisture the fresh soil had greedily. Lussuria tapped the roots, shaking the flower a bit to shake off the remaining dirt before making his way back to Tsuna and gently placed the sun-flamed sunflower into the wheelbarrow.

"Alright. Here, take these," Reaching deep into his coat pocket, Lussuria fished out a pair of cream-colored leather gloves. It looked very thick, and very worn. "You need gardening gloves. It's a…bit difficult to uproot them." Tsuna took the pair, slipping them on. It looked ridiculously big on him. The inside was cottony, and already, his palms became slick with sweat.

"Ready?"

Breathing in, then out, Tsuna smiled shakily up at Lussuria, "Yeah. I think."

"That's the spirit," Lussuria smiled widely, slapping a hand against his back, "Remember, all six. There is no time limit…but…well, maybe there is one."

"Huh?" Tsuna prompted, "What time limit?"

"You'll find out. Get going, Tsuna-chan! All six safe and sound!"

"Alright," Tsuna gripped the wheelbarrow's handles, and pushed, amazingly it was pretty well-made to be so light and easy to hold. "Here I go."

With an encouraging whoop from Lussuria, he entered the forest of sunflowers, following the single dirt road that lead him deeper. He looked back after maybe twenty steps to see Lussuria still waving animatedly, his figure looking increasingly like an ant with more distance. He paused in his actions as Lussuria cupped his hands to yell. His mouth moved, and fluttered wildly. Tsuna furrow his eyebrows, and nodded. Lussuria smiled, his hands on his hips. With a final wave, Tsuna pushed further deeper, until Lussuria was well out of sight.

—

"Why did you tell him a hint?" Lussuria ceased his waving, turning to look at the backdoor of the greenhouse. Bel had his hands in his pockets, and he strolled casually to stand next to Lussuria, scanning the thin dirt trail for any signs of Tsuna.

"…I don't think he heard me."

"That's good," Bel snickered as he leaned against the dark fence separating them from the sunflower field, "You weren't supposed to tell him anyways."

"He's so defenseless. You think he can make it out?" Lussuria questioned worriedly. "Do you think he can really make it back in time?"

"The kid seemed…reluctant. Not that I blame him, he's here against his own will. Which brings the question; the boss bought him for a lot of money. Did you know he canceled that ridiculously expensive order for another grand hall? He spent that money on that kid. I heard he bought him at an illegal auction down on enemy territory."

"I hear that rumor a lot too…" Lussuria muttered, "I wonder…if Tsuna-chan is really worth that much money. The boss thinks he's rather promising, er, in his own way he does. But the time I've had with him so far, I honestly can't see what's so special about him. He seems like a normal child to me. I mean, as cute as they go, that's pretty much all he is."

"Maybe he has a little boy-complex?" Bel snorted jokingly, but Lussuria could see he looked around cautiously as he said it, it was hardly any coincidence that those who chose to verbally backhand their leader didn't live to tell the tale. "Who knows? But maybe, if he makes it out of there without our help…then I believe we have a keeper here. Boss wouldn't bring him here without reason after all."

"You're right, Bel. I honestly hope he makes it out. I really like him."

"…Ushishi. I thought you liked older men." The blond prince replied after a short pause.

"Ha," Lussuria scoffed, "He's just too charming, you just can't help it."

—

It wasn't until Tsuna decided that he needed to start searching he realized that he was in quite a predicament. If he abandoned this dirt trail here to look for the flowers then how would he get back? The thin dirt line was the only thing that led him back to Lussuria in the castle and he really wasn't sure what would happen if he became lost. The thought was intimidating. He wanted to ask Lussuria. It wasn't as if he was lost. He really wasn't. All he had to do was turn completely around and go back. But that would be the same as admitting defeat.

The stalks were tall, very, very tall. And it was hard to see or hear anything other than the rustle of the plants. No one would hear his cry for help.

That was another thing that bothered him. The silence of the field. It perturbed him, because the only thing that would be making the noise was him, which is if he summed up the courage to step away from the dirt trail. And he honestly wasn't sure what else was out there. It was just a sunflower field, there couldn't be anything other than himself and the flowers here. But he had seen too many movies of teenagers getting killed one by one in isolated corn stalks to actually have the courage to support that theory.

This was ridiculous! He told himself stubbornly, as he stepped into the forest with a hammering heart. Pushing at the flowers gently away for him to move, he sent a fleeting glance at the lone wooden wheelbarrow. All he had to do was go straight. Go completely straight. No turns, then he'd just turn right around and go straight back. Simple. He couldn't possibly get lost that way. He stared at the green leaves, wondering if he should make a mark. No, no. He wouldn't need to. Just go straight forward then straight back. It was foolproof. Absolutely.

He tried to push back the fact that it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that.

Tsuna sighed, then looked up at the yellow-enflamed sunflower sitting droopingly in the wheelbarrow. He blinked at it, wondering if he was seeing things.

The flame…looked like it was dying. Oh god, Tsuna realized. His blood pumped thickly in his veins as he indulged in it more. This is what Lussuria meant by the time limit. He never asked, but he wasn't stupid to not suspect what happens to a flower when uprooted. They die. And with Cielo's weather, they die rather quickly. And along with that, it may not be too far off to assume that the flame would die with it.

Time limit. If he dawdled too long, then the sunflowers he uprooted would die! "No problem, no problem." He muttered to himself as he forced himself to move further away. Shoving more sunflowers out of his way, he scanned the flower petals, for any signs of any color other than the same monotonous yellow.

It didn't take long for his mind to wander as he looked about the towering flower forest. The color yellow reminded him a lot of Hibird. He wondered if he was being fed properly. If Hibari had him at the moment. Maybe his parents were taking care of it while he was away. He cringed at the thought of his parents. What would he say when he came back? They'd ground him for the rest of his life! His parents were never strict, but he knew how flustered they'd get when he worried them enough.

"They must be putting missing posters up somewhere." Tsuna groaned out his statement, as he played it through his mind. His father would go to the local news station and ask them to flaunt his picture throughout national TV. His embarrassing school picture would be pinned up everywhere in Namimori, the one where he smiled all goofily because Yamamoto happened to make him laugh from behind the camera man.

He knew they'd choose that one because his mom said she liked it the best. Said that he looked natural as he laughed.

For pictures, he'd usually just do a closed-mouthed smile. That one he was showing his teeth. Well, at least it wasn't as horrible as Gokudera's. Every year, his friend would usually just make a face at the camera. But despite this, he was still the eye-candy of the female student body mass. It was quite impressive how each year his fans continued to grow no matter how ugly his friend would make his picture.

Yamamoto would smile all the time, picture or not. And he wondered how he was doing. By now he was pretty sure Yamamoto was still looking for him with his parents…looking for him and…Gokudera, maybe. Maybe he was at home…Maybe…what if Gokudera was at home? Then surely, someone would come to him! Gokudera would've—would've…

He didn't know how long he was walking, but finally, he stopped, panting and sweaty. His breathing became rapid without him noticing. Was it because he was thinking too hard while walking? It was hard not to think when you're surrounded by the same scenery. How long had he been walking? Tsuna reached into his pocket, opening his pocket watch. It's been almost an hour since he left. Had he really been walking in a straight line for that long? "Turn around. Turn right around," He grounded out to himself, and he did, as perfect as he could and began walking from whence he came.

This was seriously a terrible start. He didn't find at least one flower in an hour. He was doomed, absolutely doomed. Suddenly, it felt like the flowers were mocking him, it felt like they were too close for comfort, and frighteningly, he felt like he couldn't breathe right. Wanting nothing more than have an open clear space to stand in, Tsuna began to run, his one hand slapping clumsily against the stalks. Why wasn't he there yet? He checked his watch, still clutched tightly in his hand, he should've been there by now! He has already been walking and running straight back for thirty minutes! Tsuna stopped abruptly, dropping to his knees.

It was maddening. Something was disturbing his thinking. Was it the flowers? No, it couldn't be…this…what was this? No. No. He had to clear his mind. Closing his eyes, Tsuna breathed in and out. He forced himself to think rationally. To think of it, this was a very odd test. What did finding flowers have to do what he did this week? It was…it was to…

_To enhance his senses other than his sight._

That was it. That's it! Tsuna stood up, knees still shaky from the nearly leg-breaking run. Lussuria said that he used his sight too much. He relied on it too much. He thought too much. He needed to _feel_ the spirits of the flames, not see them! Of course! It was so simple, it was stupid of him not to realize it sooner. But how was he supposed to feel them? He needed to touch them or?—or, hear them?

No, no, that didn't seem right. It wasn't a matter of touching. It was about sensing. Or in other words…Tsuna slapped a gloved palm to his forehead. Rely completely on his gut feeling. So Lussuria's training the entire time was to enhance his _gut_ feeling? It was preposterous, but he couldn't help but feel that it was exactly what Lussuria wanted.

Then, like a tug in his chest, Tsuna moved, almost in a trance to a random direction. What he was doing was probably, through another person's eyes, be considered stupid. But his heart told him otherwise. He would trust his heart, always had, and probably, always will. Then he saw it. It was so miraculous that Tsuna almost believed he imagined it. A small, blue speck hidden among a cluster of yellow. He jogged towards it, mindful of the flowers and he breathed out with relief. A rain-flamed sunflower.

He ran his hand around the long stalk. It was a blue-flamed sunflower. He wanted to take a break then, just grateful he managed to find at least one out of pure luck, but knew better. If he stopped now the strange hysterics he had earlier might happen again. Positioning his legs firmly on either side of the flower, Tsuna dug his toes into the soil. He wrapped both gloved hands at the stem and pulled. He grunted, and Tsuna blinked once, realizing that pulling a sunflower rawly from the ground was much more challenging than he had thought.

He tugged again, and frowned at the flower. Lussuria had made it look so easy…Inhaling deeply, Tsuna pulled harder, his arms straining slightly and finally got it loose.

He shook the dirt off lightly and cradled the sunflower in his arms. It wasn't heavy, but he was pretty sure it'd slow him down. He wished he had the wheelbarrow now. How was he ever going to carry six of these? Straightening his posture, he marched to another completely random direction. Time to hunt for some sunflowers.

—

It was exactly two hours and a half later Lussuria stood up abruptly.

"What?" Bel sat up just as quickly at the shocked tone of his companion's voice, the bench creaking underneath him, "What is it?" He repeated when the man next to him didn't answer right away. He blinked through his bangs to look up at Lussuria. He had his hand over his mouth, but even without seeing the man's eyes, he could tell that something was wrong.

"He's back." The multi-colored man managed.

"Not possible." Bel laughed, examining Lussuria as he stood up to look at the sunflower field. He peered through the yellow forest, searching for a mass of brown hair among the flowers, "Are you sure? That's got to be a joke. It's only been under four hours. He needs a whole day, hell, maybe more—that time is just impossible to…to…" Bel trailed off, and true to Lussuria's words, there was movement. Movement among the flowers, not too far off where they were.

With a smirk the young prince scoffed, "Maybe he accidentally came this way." Bel snorted as he added, "Or the kid gave up. Knew that this stupid test was too hard for him."

"No…" Lussuria choked, "…He has all of the flowers, Bel. I would know. You know that I would know." Lussuria was very experienced in senses. His senses were even greater than his. Lussuria was right if he said so.

"No…fucking way," Bel whispered in disbelief and walked closer to stand side by side next to Lussuria as both men watched Tsuna stumble out of the sunflower forest. Tsuna could tell without looking how dirty he looked. He felt absolutely filthy. He shifted the massive multicolored bouquet in his aching arms. With shaky legs, he moved to the two Varia members.

"Sorry I took so long," Tsuna wheezed out tiredly, "And sorry, I-I lost the wheelbarrow." Lussuria slowly took the flowers from Tsuna's grasp, and the boy didn't seem to notice at all how disbelieving the man felt. Tsuna stumbled backwards, and his hands waved haphazardly around him. Finally, the boy collapsed to his bottom, his hands cushioning the fall. Tsuna hung his head lazily between his heads and panted. Yamamoto had taught him this neat trick back in physical education at school. Putting your head beneath your legs with your hands behind your head to regulate breathing.

"Tsuna-chan, you only got five…" Lussuria said faintly after a few moments later.

"Right." The sun sunflower was left in the wheelbarrow. He shakily stood up, his knees wobbled, and he forced them to stand erect. Walking to the edge of the field, Tsuna grasped one of the sunflower and pulled with ease. He'd gotten himself a new technique, he just needed to balance the force of his arms and legs. Shaking the dirt lazily off, he handed it to Bel, who stood passively in discomfort. With a tired sigh Tsuna looked up to Lussuria with the tiniest of smiles, "Er, is that all? Or…can I…?"

Lussuria jumped away from his thoughts at the sound of Tsuna's weak tone, "Ah. Yes. You got all of them. So, I guess now I can take you back. Bel go tell boss what…Tsuna-chan did."

"Yeah." Bel replied grumpily, long gotten over his shock. Shoving in his hands into his too-tight pants, he walked on ahead into the greenhouse and back into the castle. Lussuria and Tsuna followed behind shortly after he discarded the gardening gloves and the multicolored man lowered the large bouquet down to the ground near the doorway of the greenhouse. Tsuna allowed himself to go in front, eyes droopy and shoulders slacked. Lussuria just watched him, feeling slight paranoia.

He was mistaken, and this child had proved him wrong, and he was hardly ever wrong when he read someone. Whoever this kid was, Lussuria thought in deep contemplation, he was not normal.

—

Of course the moment he reached his room he nearly fell unconscious on his bed. He barely even remembered the trek back, as far as he was concerned, he needed sleep. But he forced himself awake, dragging himself to the overly decorated bathroom. A part of him, the rational side, wanted to bathe. Blinking blearily, he plugged the bathtub and worked the faucets to evenly warm the water.

He stripped off his shirt, shoes, and socks, and threw them in the furthest corner away from him. It only occurred to him then that he had forgotten to get an new pair of clothes to changes in. Sighing, he picked up the soiled clothes and folded them, placing them near arm's reach of the bathtub. He'd just have to wear them again…

Tsuna nearly jumped into the tub, but paused as his feet skimmed the top for a split second. He should savor this as long as he could. Tsuna used his aching arms to lower himself deep into the warm water. He felt better as he lathered the grime away, almost human, because a something as normal as a bath was a luxury he couldn't afford these days. His mother brought him up to the habit of never sleeping dirty and as sickening as it was, the reason why he took a bath despite being tired was because he wanted to keep her memory alive. The way he was thinking made it sounded as if she died, even though he knew she was safe as she could be back home. But he'd been gone so long…He shuddered, he was starting to forget faces…He couldn't remember the way their faces moved when they talked, or they expressions they made. Now, they became frightening still pictures in the back of his mind.

Part of him didn't want to think about them. It ached painfully whenever he did, but he didn't stop. He wondered if he was slowly becoming one of those people that liked pain just so they could acknowledge that they were alive. He forced his mind to turn lax for the rest of the bath after that thought, blank and free from worry.

When Tsuna got back to his room, he collapsed onto his bed. He stared droopily at the ceiling of the canopied bed. It didn't even take a minute. He was out the next second.

—

"Hibari Kyoya works for many people." Tsuna looked up tiredly, but alert as Xanxus read from a stapled packet. "There was a moment of time when he worked for the Millefiore, the Varia, and even the Vongola."

"But not the Kokuyo?" Tsuna questioned.

"No," Xanxus read on, "It doesn't say he had any involvement in the Kokuyo. He preferred only working with the big-wigs perhaps. This piece of trash is pretty smart."

Tsuna resisted the urge to bite at Xanxus. Hibari was hardly trash. "What kind of jobs did he do?"

"The normal." Xanxus replied, "Assassinations, black marketing...but I have to say, it's out of place of him to babysit you."

Tsuna sat up from the floor. This was what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why Hibari had to look after him. Looking expectantly for Xanxus to indulge into this but the man didn't continue, only giving Tsuna a cruel sneer and shoved the packet into his coat pocket. "Earn it, trash."

—

Levi was next to take up the bat. It was unexpected really, Tsuna never considered that Levi would be one of the many that were to teach him. His first impression of him nights ago before had been a sympathetic one. He recalled Xanxus promptly stomping at his face so brutally, it was hard to forget the disturbing crunching of the man's piercings making contact with his boss's boots. Since then, he never had the chance to speak to him again, only seeing him at the rare dinners together and the occasional pass at the hallways.

They only gave him a night's rest before Levi picked him up after Frieda's short, daily appearance on awakening him. Checking his watch, he realized he slept for nearly over twelve hours, more than enough time needed for the human body to rest. He was a bit surprised Xanxus had let him sleep that long. A tiny part of him wanted to believe that it was his way of saying a job well done.

The same ritual as yesterday, only with a different companion, Tsuna was dragged off somewhere else deep in the castle. He expected many things but this wasn't one of them. Levi brought him to the library. And Tsuna found out for such a hardy looking man, he was actually very gentle minded. And probably, the most normal person Tsuna had ever encountered here. He carried conversations normally, a norm Tsuna had not seen in awhile. Levi sighed, gesturing Tsuna to sit at a lone desk in the middle of the grand library. Tsuna obliged quickly, his eyes following Levi as the pierced man ran a hand at the spines of the books. "I'm not very intelligent." He said bluntly, maybe even pridefully, "But I can do something that makes up for it."

Tsuna blinked, patiently watching. But Levi made no action to prove his point, only continuing scanning the hard spines of the thick books. "Boss has ordered me to make you read some books," Levi turned to look at Tsuna's soured face. He quickly made to reassure the boy, "Not all, just some. Just enough to get you around easily."

Tsuna watched, his frown deepening as the amount of books in Levi's arms began to increase steadily as he plucked one by one off the shelves. Some were very high up and the intimidating man had to use a ladder to grab them. The shelves reached from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Books covered each of the four walls, to the point where Tsuna could not even see the color of the wallpaper behind them.

Jumping a few steps off the ladder early, Levi balanced the books in his arms and dumped them onto the desk in front of Tsuna. The boy grimaced at the pile as they slumped and unfolded like a fan of playing cards in front of him. "Oh come off it," Levi laughed deep-throatily as he examined his expression, "I had to do it too. If you want to be a Varia member this is all necessary."

"Never wanted to become one…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he picked up a thick book and leafed through the pages lazily.

Levi raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment. "I'll give you an hour or two…maybe three then I'll test you."

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned in his seat wildly, his eyes widening up at Levi. "I don't get a week or something?"

"Nah," The dark-skinned man waved a hand, "That's just Lussuria. He's too nice. We usually give tests a few hours after explaining and showing the basics. This is just bookwork. It shouldn't take too long anyways." Tsuna stared doubtfully at his desk. He doubted it, he would fail that test so badly it would look effortless. He was always so bad at memorization and school in general. "Relax," Levi snorted, "If _I _managed to pass it, I'm sure you can. It's just about the history of Cielo…or not-history."

"Not-history?" Tsuna blinked, not ever recalling hearing that term before. "What's that?"

"Basically, all this is just babble. We're not even sure if any of these books are accurate. No one in the last generation bothered to record anything. Thick in the head, my granddad and everyone in that time was. Here," Levi pushed a book into Tsuna's hands, "This is probably something you know."

The book wasn't even big. It could barely be even called a book by its length. It looked like nothing more than a couple sheets of paper stuck together in a packet. The cover wasn't even hard, even more proving to his point. He opened it, unsurprised how it almost fell apart by such a small action. He held it together with his hand and read the first paragraph. "I know this!" Tsuna looked up at Levi, pleased of his knowledge, "This is the fairytale about how the sky disappeared!"

"Not a fairytale." Levi grunted. "…I think. We've been told that one for so long I think it's real. It maybe just bluster from some bard though and we might've been just fools to believe it for so long. No one knows."

Wordlessly, Tsuna leafed through the pages. Basically, it was just the story Mukuro had told him, only with more details that he conveniently left out. The font was tiny, but bold, its pages obviously have been opened many times before him. Tsuna stopped. His eyes widening at the very last page.

He read the passage aloud, his tone rising in octave at having found something interesting, "The spectators watched in horror as the sky, once a beautiful deep blue turned into a deep somber gray. There was no longer a day or night, no moon or sun, the only thing that remained was themselves, their lives unchanged yet changed. The people believed that this would be temporary and waited patiently for the royals' return. But they never came back—"

"—Is there something wrong with that?" Levi frowned, a bit frightened by the way Tsuna had suddenly bursted in telling the story aloud. He couldn't see anything wrong with the passage that snagged the boy's interest.

Tsuna only spared Levi a long stare, "There's something different from what I've been told. Hold on, I'm getting to it." Taking an intake of breath, Tsuna continued, "But only one clue was left behind, ever proof of their return. A single letter, written by the courageous prince before he had embarked on his journey to lands afar in search of the missing king and princess. It read; '_When the time comes and all is only gray, there shall be a new generation to take up our thrones. One single wish will be granted for the one who finds this new generation and brings the honor Cielo once had. There will be blood spilled, there will be tears for years to come, but only the worthy may have our wish_'."

"The royalties disappearance struck a low blow to Cielo hard, they had no leaders! They had no guiding hand! The kingdom was more than happy to get rid of the kings, but they lost the two most loved monarchs! The kind prince and princess! How would they prosper now? Who would step up to help them? Encouraged into insanity by the prince's letter, many fought over the empty thrones, and for a very long time, Cielo went under wage amongst themselves. No one could trust no one, there was no one to turn to, no one to confide in and most only relied on themselves on that dark and terrible time. To this day, no one knows where this 'new generation' is. When will our honor be restored? Who will bring it? And that is why the sky is as gray as you see now."

Tsuna put the book down closing it gently, "Is that true?" Is that why people are so eager to find the royals again? Not because they wanted peace…but only for their own desires?

Levi sighed, "Yes, well, the last of the bumbling believers think so."

Tsuna looked up at him. "What…do they usually want?"

"The normal." Levi snorted, "Power, revenge, the power _for_ revenge."

Something occurred to him. It was a thought so fleeting he might've missed it. Tsuna looked to his lap. Then…what if…Mukuro—no, it couldn't be…"Then what if someone just wanted the sky back? That's normal right?"

Tsuna flinched at Levi's guffaw, "What? Who told you that?"

"No one," Tsuna lied smoothly, "Just wondering."

"Well don't," Levi scoffed, "Even if there was such a thing as granting any wish, I hardly doubt anyone'd waste it for the good of this hellhole. That's why there's so many damn gangs wrecking the place. Stupid teenagers believe it, so they make up gangs to get people to do their part and trick them into—"

"Gangs?" Tsuna repeated, hearing the familiar word. "Tell me about them."

Levi frowned, confused why Tsuna was asking such an obvious question, "Well for instance, one of the most notorious is the Kokuyo gang," Tsuna's breathing stilled. "I heard they gathered up because they want revenge right? Something really tragic happened to all of them so they think a wish will make all the people that hurt them pay. Someone named Rokudo Mukuro—" Levi paused politely, looking at Tsuna, "Heard of him?" Tsuna shook his head fervently in denial, "Well, he's some crazy guy that gathered these delinquents so they can get their piece on that wish. He's got a criminal record and everything, crazy teen he is, it took ages for the Millefiore to catch him."

Tsuna couldn't see straight, it was so obvious…His worst fear could be realized…could it be? He croaked at him to go on, "Criminal record?"

"Yes," Levi shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head in disapproval, "Millefiore runs the streets for a good reason, and it's to clean trash like Rokudo up. He's done everything, you name it. He stole, engaged in illegal trading, heard he killed a lot, he's put ideas into people's heads—man, especially his gang, he's got them all thinking they're doing it for something good—hey…Hey, are you alright?"

Tsuna barely even noticed Levi stopped talking. _God_. Had he been lied to? It was like a indirect smack to the face finding out this way. Had he followed such an obvious lie?

He…he unleashed a _monster, _and he didn't even realize it?

That's why the Millefiore were so furious when he broke him out. They were so _scared _of him. Why didn't he notice? Was he blinded by his own conviction, Gamma, Byakuran, and those guys his age in that little room that he didn't bothered to think _why _Mukuro was in there, chained, tied up, barely living in a water pressured tank under maximum security? He wasn't being tortured by Byakuran—he was being confined! Mukuro had…had tricked him all along…and he—he—

"Hey! Hey! Do you need to see Lussuria? He can talk to you and—shit I'm not good with this—" Tsuna turned to look at Levi, his concerned pierced face staring down at him. He was crouched next to Tsuna chair so they could meet eye-level, a position that meant he was trying to be harmless. Was this man doing the same? Mukuro was nice to him too, yet look, he may have been just tricking him the entire time. If that was true, than did Levi also have an ulterior motive? Did the Varia and Kokuyo—even the Millefiore have the same goal in mind? Levi put a hand to his shoulder, "Listen kid, I don't know what's going on…so…uh, if you need help…or anything…I…er, yeah. Help."

Tsuna halted his racing mind, choosing his words carefully, "Levi, why are you in the Varia?"

"Why?" Levi asked, "Well…I'm indebt to the boss actually. Saved my life."

"He…saved your life?" Tsuna repeated incredulously. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu from this conversation.

Levi nodded, slowly, as if thinking about it at the moment, "That's why when you said that boss wasn't a bad person, I fully agreed with you. He's not like that Rokudo who tricked each of his subordinates. We are all here because we want to be. Despite how he treats us, I think it's just as you said, he seriously has a heart of gold." After a short pause, Levi frowned and lowered his voice, "Just don't tell him I ever said that. Please." Tsuna knew despite his seemingly kind hearted nature, Levi could might as well be tricking him into thinking that too. He should know better honestly, not to trust anyone now. But he couldn't help but give in to those child-like eyes.

He nodded, and Levi sighed in relief, shoulders slumping from its tension.

—

"It does not say here, but I think Hibari Kyoya is being blackmailed." Xanxus thought aloud.

"Blackmailed?" Tsuna repeated, incredulous. Hibari and blackmailed hardly ever went in the same sentence. It was hard to believe. Hibari was a man of secrets and he doubted that anyone knew more than he did. Even if someone blackmailed him, it wasn't hard to imagine Hibari beating it out of them with those ridiculous tonfas. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he was forced to guard you. He doesn't do anything without reason. He's very thorough trash." Why Xanxus was so intent on calling Hibari trash, even when praising him, Tsuna would never know.

—

"That wasn't so bad was it? Told you the test was easy."

Tsuna agreed with a thoughtful nod. Levi was right. Cielo's history was nothing but a blackhole with a lot of theories. "Now that's over with, I think you can handle some _shock_." Levi smiled rather slyly, the piercings on his face lifting with it. The enormous man held his hand out, his eerie smile not faltering as Tsuna timidly held out his own to accept the man's gift.

The unidentified small object exchanged itself from Levi's hand to his own and for a long moment, Tsuna could not register what he was holding in his hand. It was small, shiny, and it had a rather odd shape to it. It finally came to mind that what he was holding was a single silver stud earring. "Oh god!" Tsuna exclaimed, "You're not going to make me wear it, are you?"

Levi laughed heartily at Tsuna's horrified expression. "Relax, it's only one and I'm a certified registered central sterile technician."

That wasn't the answer Tsuna was looking for. He put all his willpower into his eyes, "So, you really are going to make me put it on? But I don't have any holes in my body. There's nothing you can poke it through so…yeah."

"It doesn't hurt." Levi snorted as Tsuna's pitiful stare seemed to go up at notch. "It'll be as quick as a pinch, trust me."

Tsuna stepped away from Levi, putting his hands up, "I don't want one." Tsuna insisted stubbornly. No use beating around the bush with this man. He repeated with finality, "I definitely don't want one."

"Can I ask why?" Levi asked, turning his back to Tsuna as he began digging through his coat pockets.

Tsuna eyed his movement suspiciously as he spoke, "It's weird for a guy to have piercings." Levi looked up with a slightly offended expression. Horrified by how when his face twisted the piercings jangled, Tsuna waved his hands, "Wait, that came out wrong," Tsuna corrected himself wearily, "I mean piercings aren't for me. That's all."

Levi ignored his decision off with a shrug, "Are you just afraid of it hurting? Or just having one?"

Tsuna grimaced, and his eyes narrowed in disapproval at the thought. Without missing a beat, he replied deftly, "Both."

"It's not going to hurt, I promise." Levi fished his hand out of his pockets drawing out the most strangest things. One was a needle, as Tsuna had suspected, a single cheap lighter, and latex gloves. Balancing the three items, Levi slipped on the white rubber gloves on first and stretched them on with a snap that resonated in the library. Tsuna flinched.

"Uh," Tsuna began faintly, his throat drying as Levi clicked it on with confidence and purpose, "What is that for?"

"I have to sterilize the needle. Otherwise you'll get an infection."

"By putting a_ fire_ over it?" Tsuna asked, taking a few steps away.

Levi shook his head tiredly, as if he was talking to a child. "It kills all the microbes. Do you want to get an infection in your ear, then?"

"I don't want one, period!" Tsuna replied smartly.

Ignoring his declaration, Levi narrowed his eyes in concentration and lowered the long needle into the open flame. After turning a fine tan color, the man took a swig from a bottle of rubbing alcohol onto a cotton cloth and wiped away the detritus. Holding it up proudly, Levi looked expectantly at Tsuna, "It's ready. Now sit down."

"But why? Why do I need one?" Tsuna wailed pitifully, dropping into his seat dramatically. Despite his complaints he did it anyway. Levi smiled inside, what a good kid this little guy was.

Levi smiled reassuringly, making sure the boy met eyes with him so he could see his sincerity. "Boss told me to give you one. He says that since you're a Varia member it's time you get one. Have you noticed that we all have piercings? Think of it as a gold star for being good. It's a sign you're an official Varia member, approved by the boss himself. Appreciate it, kiddo." Levi lowered himself onto his knee and steadied a wine cork behind Tsuna's left earlobe. "Ready?" Levi chuckled lowly.

Tsuna didn't answer, but he didn't protest either as Levi stabbed the flesh as quickly as he could. Fishing out the needle, he replaced it quickly with the single silver stud. Swiping at the residue blood leaking out with a cotton swab, Levi sat back and eyed his work. "It's in." He reported, and Tsuna slumped in his chair tiredly.

"That was a lot quicker than I thought."

"Told you."

—

Tsuna stared at the left side of his head in deep thought. It didn't look bad, but only if it wasn't so insanely itchy and extremely red he wouldn't have even noticed it. Earrings felt weird, and it felt like someone had just attached an anchor to the left side of his head. It was a foreign weight, one that Tsuna could never get used to.

With a irritated sigh, he squeezed out more ointment from the tube Levi had given him and smothered all over his ear. It felt cool against the hot skin and more tolerable than he had thought. The ointment was a sort of medicine that Levi provided him. Otherwise he was going to get infected if he didn't apply three times a day. He didn't know what 'three times a day' was until he realized that he had breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Using that as his reminders, Tsuna now began to make it a habit to apply the medicine before he ate.

He could tell that Xanxus was thoroughly pleased when he saw the piercing for the very first time. Tsuna grimaced, not realizing that he had sealed his fate with officially becoming a Varia member with it. It also meant that he unintentionally accepted Xanxus as his master. He contemplated on taking it off many times but Levi's many warnings had stopped him. _"Don't take them off until six weeks later or you'll be more prone to infections."_ If only he hadn't gotten the piercing in the first place. Now he was stuck with it for all eternity.

It reminded him. Would he be home in six weeks? The thought motivated him in the least. But it also kept him depressed. Gokudera could probably care less and get a few more himself. Yamamoto would just brush it off. What would his mother say about it? What would his _dad_ say? It saddened him that he didn't know. He didn't even remember how his parents would react to situations anymore. He stilled in his habitual itching. How would Hibari react? Tsuna wondered. Would the guy even care? It's not like it was life-endangering. It was only just an earring. Tsuna grimaced. Just an earring that _he_ barely even consented to.

He then decided that simply, Hibari would not care that he had a piercing. He was just that sort of guy.

"Is breakfast not to your liking, Tsuna?" A maid whispered quietly, not meeting his eyes. They were not allowed to.

Tsuna looked up, smiling shakily, "No, uh, it's good." To emphasize his point, he stabbed his food and popped it into his mouth. He chewed vigorously. With a nod, the woman curtsied daintily and stepped back in line with the others waiting for an order. He would never, ever get used to the servants. Ever. It was just disturbing for him that someone would taste his food before he even ate it. It's not like no one was out there to kill him. Except the Millefiore, but that was besides the point. No one in the Varia castle would try to kill him. No one here knew his name from the exemption of Xanxus. Everyone here simply knew him as the boy called 'Tsuna'. And that was it. But even unintentionally, they were there to serve him, a normal boy, and it bothered him to no end.

There was only the sound of their silverware, occasionally tapping loudly against the plates. Boredly Fran spoke up, breaking the ice, "Today, Mammon-sempai and I will take care of you, Tsuna."

The boy looked up, nodded at the two and went back to his plate.

—

"Hibari Kyoya had someone raise him until age eighteen. But this guy was only older by a handful."

"Who was it?"

"Someone named Dino Chiavarone." Xanxus looked at Tsuna expectantly, "Know him?"

The name didn't sound familar to him. "Can't say I have." He answered honestly.

—

Straight after dinner Fran grabbed him and quickly stepped out into the hall. In his arms was baby Mammon, who, to Tsuna, was still a complete mystery. Whenever they talked, Tsuna noticed that Fran would talk to Mammon in utmost respect (shocking, especially since he never had shown that kind of behavior to Bel or even Xanxus), calling him 'Mammom-sempai' after every sentence he addressed to the child.

To say it wasn't disturbing would be a lie. But he kept this thought to himself, saying as silent as Mammon as they walked. In fact, Fran seemed to be carrying on conversation by himself and he didn't seem in the least bothered by this. Whenever he asked a question Mammon would remain silent, then Fran would nod and ask another. It was an odd pattern in their conversation, one that would probably repeat until Fran loses subjects to bring up next. It wasn't long until a few couple of minutes past and surprisingly, the normally sarcastic boy didn't cease his chatter.

It further put unease in Tsuna's heart. He shot glances at Mammon, his childish face uncaring and indifferent. And suddenly, he felt dipped in ice, completely frozen over as Mammon turned to look at Tsuna icily. "What?" Was his question, and it occurred to Tsuna that he had been staring the entire time. Fran had stopped talking among the exchange and whispered to Tsuna, "Don't stare at sempai, it's rather rude. He doesn't like it."

Tsuna looked away, scared.

"We are here." The child announced as they halted to a stop. With a push at Fran's chest, he hopped out of the oldest boy's arms and turned to look at Tsuna, "Listen you. I'm only here because it's necessary. I have a business to run and you're wasting my precious time. Go in there." Mammon pointed to a door, much different from the others in the hall. It was a completely black door, its handle black, and its hinges black. Mammon smiled so maliciously, Tsuna almost believe he wasn't looking at a child at all. "There is someone waiting for you."

Tsuna looked at the small child with disbelief, "Do you come with me?" If he was right, then they were suppose to be his tutors, right? Why would they hand him over to someone else?

"No." Mammom simply replied. "Fran. Explain to this idiot how it works."

"Yes, sempai." Fran replied earnestly. He turned to Tsuna, his face morphing into its normal pleasant expression he only showed to him, "Tsuna, inside is only a room. There are no doors, but only hallways all leading to the same place. Do you understand? There are no other doors in there. The only way out is here," Fran tapped the black door with a finger, "There is someone at the end of those hallways, and I'll remind you again, all leading to the same place, and there that person will give you a special word. Tell us that special word and you'll pass easily."

"So that person will just tell me?" Tsuna asked. "That's it?"

"Yes." Fran nodded, "Remember, find the word, and come back."

"Well," Tsuna looked to the intimidating door. "I guess…if that's all…then, I guess I can do it."

"Do not guess." Mammon icily cut in, a sharp edge to his words, "You must achieve."

Tsuna gulped and with a deep breath, he put his hand to the handle. He looked to Fran, who gave him an encouraging nod. He stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. What didn't shock him was that it was completely dark. A sense of paranoia started to bloom in his chest and spread like a virus throughout his body. He fought the urge to open the door and run back into the light.

He only took one step forward and the lights clicked on. Disorientated, he slammed his eyes shut then slowly opened them, his pupils adjusting. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye he jumped and staring right back at him, was himself. He laughed aloud. He jumped at his own reflection! He was sure that there was a saying for it too, but he was distracted by the room to think more into it. It was unsurprisingly unsettling. The entire room was walled by tall mirrors. On the ceiling and floor too. It reminded him of the circus back in Namimori, only that the mirrors were all normal and not at all the curvy funhouse mirrors back home. The room was in a shape of a pentagon. Behind him was the black door he had come from and on each of the other sides of the dizzying room was two hallways, making it a total of eight hallways.

Fran had said they were all connected so either way to and from, he'd make it back here easily. It was a one-way maze, and thank god, he was sick of mazes with a 50% chance of making it out alive. He picked the hallway in front of him quickly, also decorated with mirrors, not wanting to waste anymore time. The hallway was not at all straight as it started out. It angled and twisted, and stupidly, sometimes Tsuna found himself going in a completely circle. The hallway at some point widened, and at some point had narrowed (at that part Tsuna was beginning to feel claustrophobic as he squeezed his way through). It was absolutely horrifying how large the room actually was. If every hallway was like that then he could imagine that the room was even bigger than a football field. By the time he reached the end he had wasted a good 15 minutes. The room was an exact copy of where he started, only without the black door—his only ticket out.

At first, he saw no one in sight but his reflections. And for a moment Tsuna wondered if this was some sort of test that he'd have to get an answer out of himself. He didn't even have a chance to think longer.

"Tsunayoshi." Someone called, his name said in a deep growl. Tsuna had thought it was a figment of his imagination. Because there was no way that the person waiting for him would be Hibari. It was insane, and almost hysterical, that Hibari would be here. But he called his name again, this time with more urgency, "Tsunayoshi! Look at me when I talk to you!"

Tsuna could not resist turning around. And there he was, looking so angry that Tsuna almost fainted happily. He stumbled, his back hitting the mirror behind him. "H...Hibari-san..." He breathed out, his knees collapsing under him. "Hibari-san," Tsuna repeated the name again and Hibari looked at him as if he was stupid. It really was Hibari, right there in the flesh. Because no one else looked at him that way but Hibari. No one else but Hibari and he was right there in front of him. "Hibari-san—"

"Yes, yes. It's me." Hibari growled. He strided over to Tsuna, grabbing his wrist (Tsuna choked on air, not having prepared himself mentally) and pulling him to stand roughly, "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done? Your parentals are going suicidal, your friends are delusional, and here you are playing _castle games_!"

"Sorry," He said to the enraged man, "I'm really sorry. I won't do it again."

Tsuna stared, his eyes watering, he could barely even stand straight as he listened on, "You are older than this! You're soon to be in senior high! Why do you make life so difficult? Now that you missed so many days of schooling, you might as well just fail the year! You're going to fail the year, Tsunayoshi! How careless are you? You can't afford that!" To think, he absolutely hated it when Hibari had yelled at him, ever. Now he was happy enough to die just listening.

"Why can't you do anything right for once? Now we need to go explain to your parents what has happened and _lie_ about your whereabouts these past _weeks_. That you weren't killed, or kidnapped that you simply had wandered off in your obscene manner, completely unsupervised, unseen as to—"

Tsuna sobbed quietly.

Hibari stilled, his words caught by a net in the back of his throat. Realizing that Tsuna had never yet responded to his barrage of insults, he snarled angrily, "What?"

"I-I'm so happy," Tsuna hiccupped, his hands cradling his crying-smiley face from Hibari, who stared in complete shock at the choice of words. "I-I'm so happy you're here. I-I thought that I'd never see you again, and I thought that it'd take more than this to find you." Tsuna ran to Hibari his arms wrapping around him. "Hibari...Hibari-san, I missed you so much."

Hibari looked unsure what to do. Finally, he put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. He coughed awkwardly.

He mumbled, "...Me too." Hibari's reply was so quick and so faint he could barely hear it, so unbelievable because he would never say that.

It was strange. It was strange how one word shattered Tsuna's happiness. He wrested himself from Hibari's torso and the boogie man looked sincerely surprised by this. He looked the same. He looked exactly the same. But Tsuna never noticed how blurry this man's face looked. He had shaken it off that it was his tears that obscured his vision. He was so intent on the voice that he didn't notice how disturbing Hibari's face had no face. Correction, he had a face, but it was so blurry that it looked deformed in Tsuna's eyes. It was as if there was a permanent fog to Hibari's face, like how you breathe against a mirror, Hibari had no clear face. Tsuna then realized the cruel reality. This man was not Hibari. He was still in Mammon's and Fran's test. And he had his word. He had to go. He had to go _now_. "Tsunayoshi," The fake Hibari began, his hand reaching to grab his arm, "We have to return—"

"No!" Tsuna jerked away from the man's reach. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_!" Barely even waiting for a reply, Tsuna spun on his heel and ran. He ran so fast, his remaining tears dried within seconds.

"Tsunayoshi!" The fake-Hibari called angrily after him. "Get back here right now!"

It was then the fake began following him. He quickened his steps, his even breathing began more desperate, taking the same hallway, he went through it alot faster than the first time, his subconscious remembering every first step. The fake-Hibari was still calling his name, and each time he did, the voice began to become more indistinguishable, more foreign to his ears, more frightening and deep. The voice became screechy, yelling "Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" It echoed in the giant mirror room, and he looked at his reflection as he ran, seeing his own terrified face. How could Hibari's voice be lost to his head? How could his face be lost too? How could he forget it all? It was horrible. Horrible that he just now realized that he didn't even remember how Hibari looked or talked anymore.

He reached the end, and opened the black door with such ferocity Fran and Mammon jumped on the spot from the other side. He was about to close the door but he listened to the pleading voice for a few heartbeats longer. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes. Because despite knowing he was ditching a fake, leaving him twice was like killing himself twice.

* * *

**AN:** Who knew the key to finishing a chapter was just to sit down and actually _do_ it? I was worrying whether or not they'd fill up your expectations or not but thanks to some encouragement, here it is. Can you believe I had to type it _all_ over again by MEMORY? Stupid fail-o flash drive. For the some who don't know what happened, my flash drive died out on me and I lost everything on it. Including my stories, and still haven't gotten them back. Thank you for your advice though, guys.

**MANGA SPOILERS:** I HATE YOU ENMA. I DO. What a pathetic drama queen. So what if you're regaining the honor of your family—from what? Over _ten_ generations ago? Enma, this isn't your damn fight anymore. That's just damn ridiculous that you're carrying a millennium-old grudge that doesn't have any proof to back it up. Can you PROVE the Primo did that? NO. You cannot. So shut up, Enma. Just shut the hell up. :c

And in my story Mammon does not float. Because that is just too damn weird even for me. So usually, Fran or Bel carries him around. _DAMN_. 13, 575 words. Not including the author note. _DAMN_. I hope I redeemed myself guys. Sorry for not updating for so long.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Warning; up ahead will be many different POVs from different characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: SO CLOSE**

It was rather odd that even Mammon looked concerned for him. He had thought the child didn't care much for him, a lowly new Varia member with no special abilities under his belt, he thought he couldn't possibly trouble himself to worry about such a useless person. Apparently, when he closed the door, collapsed to his knees and planted his face onto the rug it was enough to frighten the other two occupants in the desolate hallway. Fran immediately took the liberty to run to his side, putting two hands over his shoulders, "Tsuna," Fran began slowly, as if he was cautious of words were enough to hurt, "Are you alright?"

At first he didn't answer, because he was still trying to catch his breath. Honestly, he didn't want to reply but he was afraid that Fran might take it the wrong way. "I'm fine." Tsuna had meant it to sound reassuring but even to him it sounded like he was in pain.

"Was it too much for you?" Mammon asked, tone indifferent.

"No," Tsuna replied, gaining control of his breathing, "The word; was my name. But why my name?"

"It was to remind you," Mammon answered, "Remind you how your name, the one thing you can identify yourself with, was the one thing that can break happiness. Do not forget that you are a burden, an obstacle in everyone's path, but only you can prove them otherwise." The words were so abstract and indecipherable Tsuna could only gave Mammon a blank stare, as if the answer was on the child's face instead. It didn't sound like advice, but it didn't exactly sound like an insult either. Seeing his clueless expression, Mammon continued, "Well, I say I am impressed though. You actually managed to break through our illusion. Not an easy feat. I'm actually surprised you made it out in one piece. Your intuition is rather strong, so we have no need to improve in that skill. You pass."

"How do you know Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked suddenly, seemingly not hearing a word Mammon said. How did this kid know all about his friends, his family, and the way the made the fake-Hibari talk, it was as if he knew him all his life. There was no other way unless the mist-user actually knew Hibari in person.

"Hibari?" Mammon questioned, and then shook his tiny head, "No, I gave the illusion of the person you wanted to see most." Mammon motioned to Fran distinctively, and the oldest of the group began explained in his sempai's stead.

"Everything you heard this 'Hibari' say was reflected on what you know about yourself and what you know he knows about you. We never met his Hibari, it was all just supported by your own mind. That is what makes an illusion real." He shook that off, but dwelled more on the fact Hibari was the one he wanted to see more than anyone, and it was logical he wanted to see him first. Hibari was the one to get him into this mess it was only fair he was the one to get him out. But it also made sense why Hibari was like that. He suddenly felt sick. So it was true, he didn't remember Hibari's face and even his voice. "So it's true…that really wasn't him…" He felt sorely disappointed, because if it _had_ been Hibari then surely they would've been home by now.

"So it was a man after all?" Fran asked, not letting the personal questions go, "I was so sure it would be a girl. I did the other half of the illusion; the romantic feelings reflected from your heart."

Tsuna felt something inside of him shrivel up. 'Romantic feelings'? That had to be a joke.

"I…" Tsuna began, confused as well. He was sure of that too. If someone made an illusion of the one he loved then it would most definitely be his parents. It perplexed him why it was Hibari not his dad or even his mom. Fran must've read him wrong or something. Because…because he never thought of Hibari in _that_ sort of way. Tsuna smiled to himself when he pictured Hibari and himself as a couple-couple. It was laughable really. "Well yes," He admitted cautiously, "It was a man."

"Then you love him." Fran declared quite confidently, "My illusions are not wrong." Tsuna gave him a two-faced look, one that bordered on disbelief and another that demanded Fran to stop speaking. After a short pause in strange understandment, and Mammon slapped Fran's kneecap silently ordering the neon-haired male to pick him up. Fran did so, with ginger hands, picked up the small child and walked on ahead. They trusted Tsuna would follow. The boy did, only giving the black door a long glance before he jogged to catch up.

"Huh." Mammon said simply and then looked down at Tsuna, and the boy promptly looked back with expectation. "Then…this kid…" Mammon trailed off with a sly smirk.

"Probably." Fran said pompously, as if reveling in the secret only he and Mammon knew.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Tsuna persisted, frustrated that he felt like he was missing out on a good joke. His teachers—now teammates, looked at him with a knowing expression before turning face forward again. Then released a deep sigh in unison. Tsuna glared curiously at the back of their heads.

—

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome cried, stumbling into the kitchen, "I found a lead! I think I know where Tsunayoshi went!" M.M followed behind her, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in thought. Lanchia pushed his plate away, sitting erect as the two girls shuffled through the entrance.

Mukuro looked up, alarmed at her report. Quickly taking her by the arm, he dragged the girl to the table and she collapsed onto a chair, tired. The others continued eating, looking up briefly at her before going back to their food. It was one of those common occurrences where Chrome wasn't eating dinner with them at the same time. It was just that nowadays she'd cook, leave to the same bar with M.M, then come back, defeated and information-less.

But tonight was different.

The tall man pulled a chair close to her and he sat in it quickly. M.M took her own usual seat silently beside Chrome. Mukuro took her hands and looked into her one eye, and quite intently asked, "What did you find?" _And why did you find it now? Not days, weeks earlier?_

Chrome opened her mouth to reply but Ken beat her to it, voice angry, "Why the hell are you still looking for him? It's enough alright? He's gone, out of our hands, so what's the big deal?"

The violet-haired girl turned to look at her friend, wanting to say a good excuse but couldn't come up with one. She sadly started, "Ken…"

"Don't '_Ken_' me," He replied with a snarl, "I thought I told you to give up, it's enough already. If he really wanted to come back then he should've come back weeks ago. Give it up. He's either dead or finally went home."

"No Ken," Chrome said firmly. All the in the room looked up to stare at Chrome, never hearing such conviction in her voice before. "If he really went home then he would've found a way to tell us he did."

"Then explain. What if he's dead? What will you do?" He retorted quickly.

"Then I'll find out why he died." Chrome said back.

For a moment, he was at loss of words Ken bared his fangs at her, "What's this? You like him or something?"

Her mouth dropped open, confused and shocked. Where had _that_ come from? She opened her mouth, to say what, she actually didn't know. To question it? Reject it? But Mukuro beat her to it, glaring at the bristled boy across the table, "Stop it, Ken. Don't bully Chrome. I was talking to her." Ken forced his lips to meet, effectively hiding his gritted teeth. The indigo-haired man turned to look at Chrome, "Chrome, dear. Continue what you were saying."

She began shakily, her thoughts still lingering on Ken's accusation. "We went to the bar again this evening." Ken snorted here, turning away from the group with an angry expression. Chrome shot him a discreet glance then continued, "There I met a group of very nice ladies who were taking pictures. I recognized them right away. M.M-san and I remembered seeing them on the night Tsunayoshi disappeared. We asked them if we could take a look at their pictures after explaining that our friend went missing. They were very understanding and let us look."

Chrome looked at M.M and the busty girl nodded. She handed Mukuro a picture. "We found this."

Mukuro took it from her perfectly manicured hands and scanned the picture. The camera was focused on the three ladies on the front, and in anyone's eyes they might've been very attractive but Mukuro wasn't looking at them. His eyes zeroed in on the background. It was a bit blurry but there was no mistaking the brown hair and the dress. He was slumped on the table, and across him was the back of a man's head. His hair was a unique light shade of lavender, tied into a short braid. M.M continued, "We showed the picture to the bartender. He recognized him right away. He said that this man often claimed to be the owner of the bar."

"Often?" Mukuro interrupted. "What do you mean often? He's not the owner you mean?"

"Yes. He's not the owner. Someone named Dino Chivarone owns the Il Cavalla Veloce." M.M confirmed with a frown, "Apparently that's this guy's usual place where he goes picking up girls. He must've said he was the owner to the kid and he believed him right away. That gullible idiot."

"And? Did you find out who he is?" Mukuro asked, narrowing his eyes at the picture.

"Yes he goes by the name 'Feliciano'. He's a black marketer and picks up people and sells them for a living. Apparently, the Il Cavalla Veloce is one of his normal hunting grounds." M.M's mouth twisted in disgust, her past a vivid memory, "Do you remember where you found me?" She pointed at Tsuna's drunken heap in the picture, "He brought the kid to the Al Forno theatre."

Mukuro's eyes snapped up at the familiar name. "I remember. You were in there once."

"Yes," M.M said with vengeance, "He brought the kid there. That is one thing I can't forgive."

Mukuro felt his hand grip the table so hard he almost thought he'd break it. They _sold_ him? They _sold_ Sawada Tsunayoshi? He felt something explode in his chest and the room seemed suddenly hotter than usual. Ken seemed to read Mukuro's mind. "Mukuro-sama, you can't be serious! We're going to go there to find out where they sold him aren't we? Well damn it, I'm not going!" Everyone turned to look as Ken stood up and kick the wall. "I respect you and all but I just don't get what's with this craze and that kid! There's nothing special about him so I don't know why we're going through stupid unnecessary problems to find him!"

Chikusa spoke up, and all eyes turned on him. "I agree with Ken, but not in lengths to offend you, Mukuro-sama. I honestly don't see what benefit we have in retrieving him." Ken nodded giving the rest of the occupants in the room a gloating look. It was a rare occasion Chikusa agreed with him and he felt the confidence in his conviction rise.

"And you!" Ken spun on his heel to jab a finger at M.M's direction. She was unfazed by his outburst. "What the hell is with your change of heart? I thought you hated him!"

M.M glared at Ken nastily, "Don't misunderstand me. I wasn't finished, dog. So sit down and listen well." Ken quieted down, but didn't take a seat. M.M sighed heavily and reached into her coat pocket. "I have something else to show everyone." She looked to Chrome at the corner of her eye, as if looking for permission. Chrome nodded. Unsheathing another picture she stood up to place it in the middle of the table for all to see and slowly sat back down. Everyone leaned in to glance at it. Everyone reacted differently but Ken was the one that choked on air.

"Holy _shit_!" He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the bureau.

No one blamed him for the unnecessary volume. Because this time he had a right to be loud. Chikusa looked sincerely surprised, his eyes wide and serious. Lanchia spoke up, his voice deep and somber, "It can't be…"

This time was a picture of two girls, their bust overflowing from their dresses and both smiled seductively at the camera but no one seemed to be paying attention to their chest size. Everyone was looking at Tsuna, again in the background. The boy had an arm around the lavender-haired man's neck, his face still turned away from the camera. Tsuna barely even looked awake, his eyes sleepy and head drooped. But his _eyes_. They were _orange_. There was no mistaking the flame on Tsuna's forehead either. It was a sky-flame. A sincere, brilliant, glowing sky flame. It was no trick of the light.

"It can't be…" Lanchia repeated again, and everyone looked at him, and the man said aloud what was going through their minds, "Prince…he's the prince…He's the real Prince of Spades!"

"Oh _god_!" Ken was the first to react from the shock and he pushed the balls of his wrists into his eyes and jerked away from the table to pace restlessly, "He was fucking _right_ under our noses! Fuck! Oh _fuck_!"

"We're not sure of that yet," Mukuro denied the accusation, "But it _is_ a sky-flame. This is the biggest chance we ever had." Mukuro felt his ears ringing. It was hard to believe that such a normal-looking boy could possibly be the Prince of Spades but it made sense. In fact it made so much sense that it made him feel like he was the fool this whole time. Mukuro slowly stood up, catching everyone's attention. They looked at him, expectant of his orders. At first, he simply just wanted Tsuna. He just wanted him because well, he found him very charming. Now, it wasn't just about attraction. This time, it was business too. "I understand. We have to get him back at all costs. We need him, my friends. We must retrieve Sawada Tsunayoshi with our lives. We go tonight to the theatre. We'll find this 'Feliciano' and force the information out of him by all means necessary."

—

"Voi, Everyone knows that tomorrow is the night, right?" Squalo said between loud chews. "Everyone is ready, right?"

They looked up from their food to look politely at him. Bel snorted a laugh, "Ushishishi, who do you think I am? I'm _born_ ready, peasant."

"I wasn't talking to Your Excellency, I was talking to the kid over there." Squalo growled and pointed at the ever-quiet Tsuna with the tip of his boot. He didn't see Lussuria lick his lips appreciatively at the overly seductive gesture.

"He passed mine." Mammon grunted into his teacup.

"Passed." Levi reported dutifully.

"Heehee," Lussuria smiled, pressing his fingers together flirtatiously, "Passed with flying colors."

Squalo grunted, his back hitting the chair ungracefully as he nodded in approval, "Then it seems we're ready to go."

"No." Everyone in the table turned to look, hearing Xanxus voice. He spoke again and worked to make his point, "He did not partake in mine."

"Yours…boss?" Levi repeated, gulping audibly. No one knew what Xanxus taught Tsuna in their free time. But they could imagine what horrible things the boy would go through in his alone time with the boss. Tsuna felt his fingers dig into his chair. If it dealt with Xanxus, then he was sure as the soaring heavens that this would be the big bomb Xanxus would teach him. So far, all they learned was just concentration on creating the flame and keeping it there, not only that, he also learned by the others on his intuition, senses, knowledge, and just toning his physical abilities.

There was only one thing left for him to learn; how to use his flame as a weapon. It was the one thing that Tsuna from the very beginning had yearned to know. At least, if he ever made back home alive, he would have some use. Nothing else he learned mattered more than this. "Yes, mine. Tonight. We will start tonight. And you will achieve, boy. Or you will be recognized as nothing but trash and will start from the very beginning."

Tsuna felt a growl erupt from his throat at the idea.

Xanxus looked surprised at his response, and honestly even though he hid it well, Tsuna was surprised too. Xanxus howled in laughter from across the table and everyone felt the temperature in the room suddenly drop. There was a tenseness emitting from Tsuna, he could feel it, and he could feel the same kind of feeling from his boss too. "Get up." Xanxus snarled, "Later is too long. Now. Go at me now."

Tsuna felt himself move at the invitation. What was he doing? Was he suicidal? Was he finally at his wit's end? There were a million questions of the same aspect surging through his head but he felt himself swatting them away like flies. It was as if all his frustration in being kidnapped, forced, deceived, and hurt was all being unleashed and it felt like no one mattered anymore. It felt like Xanxus was the one thing that was causing all this. The one and only thing preventing him from seeing his family ever again. He felt angry, enraged even, and it just came out of nowhere. He didn't feel human.

With an animalistic manner he didn't know he had, Tsuna stepped onto the table and ran towards Xanxus, he barely even noticed the protests of his new friends or the way the food caked his shoes and legs. It was as if everything in the room was just dark and Xanxus was the only thing he could zero in on. Then he felt it, grabbed it. The bicycle handle. And just like that, his flame erupted like an explosion out of his hands and body. The confidence of the flame was back, more intense and hotter than ever. His blood pumped with an equal, solid, and familiar beat in his veins like it was greeting an old friend.

He could distinctly hear the servants at the sides screaming, his fellow Varia members exclaiming in surprise. Tsuna heard himself talk, and he didn't believe it was him at first. His voice sounded calm, it sounded strangely deep, and it had a tone of command that he never realized he owned, "I want to go home. I'm tired of being here, treated like some pet. You are going to release me. And you're going to let me go today."

Xanxus smiled wickedly, the scars on his face darkening with malicious pleasure, enticed by Tsuna's attitude, "I was getting bored of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _This_! This is what I have been waiting for! Prepare yourself, prince! You will bow under my command! You will become the ultimate weapon!"

An explosion at his hands, almost as impressive—if not more as Tsuna's, ignited with fury. The entire dining room was enveloped in rich, orange light, so intense that only few could see what was happening. The sky flames created a frightening gust, one that lifted people off their feet. The ferocity of the flames was undeniable. One of them was Lussuria, drunken into shock by the sudden fighting but sober enough to talk. "Tsuna! Stop! He'll kill you!" The man cried out over the roar of the sky-flames.

Despite the warning, he couldn't bring himself to care. The boy jumped forward, not knowing how to use the weapon, but something in his intuition already knew. He pushed his palm into Xanxus stomach and the man only took a step back from his dainty shove. Tsuna gritted his teeth, frustrated at the lack of pain in Xanxus's face. "It takes more than that to hurt me, boy!"

And Xanxus took a step forward, and backhanded an arm at Tsuna in the face with a cruel smile. He tumbled backwards over the ruined food, his arms pinwheeling fervently to keep himself upright. He felt the right side of his face ache from the hit. Tsuna felt his temple pulse, not out of pain but in rage. "That's it," Xanxus urged eagerly, "Feel that anger? Do you feel it? Yes, that is hate. Treasure it, Sawada Tsunayoshi, use it! Because only on that alone will keep you alive!" Xanxus grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, the boy still disorientated from the first hit, without missing a beat, the much older man kneed Tsuna in the stomach with amazing impact the boy felt his heart stop, stutter, and then start again, with irregularity. The man took a mocking step back, watching Tsuna collapse onto his knees and grip his stomach with his arms. His forehead touched some food as he did so, it felt cool against his too-hot head.

He didn't even let him breathe. Grabbing Tsuna by his hair, he lifted him with a painful hold onto his roots. Xanxus's fiery hand nearly blinded him when he opened his eyes to peek. Then Tsuna's entire world tilted. With a swing of his arm, Xanxus ruthlessly threw Tsuna over his shoulder and the boy landed painfully onto his back. With his remaining strength, Tsuna curled into a ball, his mistakes in life flashing before him.

There was shame, a lot of it that coursed through him. He was the one that initiated the fighting yet he was the one losing so pitifully. What was he thinking? Trying to be brave? Trying to feel like he won when he knew he lost from the very start? Xanxus seemed to sense his incoming surrender because he laughed maliciously at the right time. "That's it? All that time, all that money, for such a weak being? You are by far the worst investment I've ever made, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But no matter. Your powers cannot be ignored. Now you and I will take over by force, destroy all who stand in our way. Vongola, Kokuyo, Millefiore, it does not matter! The Varia will rule Cielo, all will be wiped out, nothing will be left but us! We are the strongest! We will bring _order_!"

"Is that really what you want, Xanxus?" Tsuna grounded out into the mahogany table. "To rule and kill? Isn't that what everyone wants? What's wrong with you people? Your beliefs—your beliefs are _wrong_!"

Xanxus stared down in disgust at the struggling heap at his feet, "You're just garbage. Your opinion isn't considered valid—"

"Shut up!" Tsuna looked up to him, unafraid. He felt something hot and wet run down his nose as he did so. It just hit him then that he was bleed profusely through the nose. He must've look grotesque because Xanxus flinched back. "Shut up! No one is trash! No one is below or above! I'm sick of these ideals!" Tsuna got up, his knees were shaking so bad that he was afraid he'd fall back down. But with raw strength and determination, he stood his ground. It just occurred to him that his flame had long since diminished. Now it was just his normal human self against a fearsome monster. Despite knowing the odds of the outcome, Tsuna continued, "I'll never become the person you want me to be! Only I decide that! Only me! Just as everyone else! They decide their own fate, not you!"

Xanxus roared in anger, his flames leaping up in the air like a sun god reclaiming vengeance and everyone but Tsuna shrank back. Xanxus shut his eyes, as if he couldn't stand the sight of everything around him. "_Silence_! Varia will control all, just you wait, trash! You will be there, dead, thinking of how much I was right! How you should've joined us—"

"I don't believe that's what you want Xanxus! In the end, you'll be all alone! Don't you see that? You think that ruling everyone with an iron fist will keep them here but you're only pushing them away! Open your eyes!" There was a short pause. And with a gentler, kinder voice, Tsuna whispered, "Life is long. I may not be old enough to say that, but life is long. There is time. There is always time to fix things. Let them know. Let them know how much you really care for them. Thank them, thank them for everything they did. And you won't regret it, I promise."

Then, like the calming of a storm, Xanxus's flames diminished. The air stilled and both of the sky-users fell to their knees, exhausted. Tsuna was the one that took all the damage, but he wasn't the one who fell faint first. The boy watched Xanxus fall face first onto the table. He allowed himself to keep upright on his knees, completely triumphant about the fact that he wasn't down for the count first, and then after an agonizing long minute later he finally allowed himself to sink into unconsciousness.

All in the room was quiet.

—

When he woke up, he thought he was dead in all honesty. His head felt so light, so free of worry that he thought he was in heaven. Tsuna rolled onto his side and immediately regretted it. Shooting into a sitting position, he wrapped an arm around his abdomen, resolutely blinking himself awake. His vision was fuzzy and as he looked around, he realized that he wasn't quite sure where he was. In fact, this bedroom wasn't even his. Sobering a bit, Tsuna grimaced at the extremely extravagant decorations that littered the room. The bed he was in was twice as big as the one he normally slept in. And the canopy over it was twice as eye-catching in a forest green color embroidered with flowers of gold. The colors made his head spin.

Still clutching his stomach with a hand, Tsuna gingerly peeled off the soft silky blankets with a free hand and half-crawled, half-dragged himself to the closest end of the bed. He swung his legs over the edge, feeling a bit like an old man at the slow pace he was going.

"Oh no you don't," A disapproving voice scolded. It accompanied a hand that pushed down at Tsuna's shoulders just as he was about to stand. "You need rest. Alot."

"I'm fine." He protested automatically, despite he knew that he wasn't.

Bel tensed his shoulders and he looked like he seriously considered smacking the boy some sense. But refrained only settling with what looked like a nasty stare. It wasn't very persuasive. His overly long bangs seemed to ruin the effect. The prince gritted out words of finality, "Rest. Now."

Tsuna obeyed, not bothering to hide his relieved and partly pained groan as he lied back down. There was a short moment of silence before Bel grabbed a chair and set it down next to Tsuna's bedside. "You have alot of explaining to do."

This time the boy gave Bel the incredulous stare, "I thought you wanted me to rest."

Bel was quick to cover up his mistake, "I change my mind. Talk, peasant."

Tsuna groaned lowly and Bel wondered if he should've just taken the hit to his pride instead. But Tsuna talked before he could take it back, "What do you want to know?"

"First off, _why_ didn't you tell us you had a sky-flame? Don't you think that would've been the most important thing in an introduction?"

He opened his mouth to tell a lie but paused in thought. He had no reason to lie actually. There was no benefit in lying to Bel. So he told him honestly, "You didn't ask." Now, Tsuna wasn't trying to be sarcastic, nor was he trying to be funny, but Bel's face contorted in exasperation even though he understood Tsuna's good intentions.

"Kid you don't know what kind of gift you have, do you?" Bel said, frowning deeply.

Tsuna blinked, confused why Bel suddenly got upset when he didn't do anything wrong, "Well, it's a flame. Like yours."

"Not like mine," Bel interrupted. He sounded strangely excited, "You're special. Very, very special, kid. There is hardly any sky-flame users out there. Don't you know that only the royals have the sky-flame? You might actually be one of the royals everyone is looking for!"

There was a short pause before Tsuna laughed, really hard. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt twice as much. "Impossible! Definitely impossible!" Tsuna waved a hand distinctively, "I'm just a normal guy, Bel."_...From a _completely_ different world too. _"That's just crazy-talk!"

"It is not crazy! Listen, I think I finally pieced together a mystery here," Bel leaned in to whisper in Tsuna's ear, "That's why the boss bought you for so much, he needed you because you were a royal. Did you know boss is a royal too? Crazy, huh?"

And for some odd reason, Tsuna _could_ believe that. He could believe it so much it was a little frightening. Only Xanxus fit the bill to only one royal; the King of Diamonds. If he recalled, the King of Diamonds was prideful, ruthless, power-hungry and liked to be superior over everything and everyone else. Who else could it be? "Now that, I believe." Tsuna admitted with a tiny laugh, "But I'm no royal, trust me. I know." Bel opened his mouth to protest but Tsuna cleverly broke in, "But how does Xanxus know that he's one of the royals?"

"Ushishi, they say this castle was once a small vacation house for the King of Diamonds," Bel answered and Tsuna rolled his eyes at the thought of this castle being a 'vacation house'. This King of Diamonds was sounding more and more like Xanxus as they talked on. "And boss was born here, and he just sort of...knows who he is. I guess its some weird royal-thing."

"But there's no solid proof on this?" Tsuna frowned, "No actual-actual proof like DNA testing?"

Bel snorted, "Do you really think we have the DNA of the King of Diamonds himself? It's been nearly over centuries. It's not that easy to preserve stuff like that. But no, we just believe him…he has the sky-flame and that's more than enough proof here." Bel leaned forward, "If you ask me, you'd make the perfect Prince of Spades. Heard he was chivalrous and brave and all that good stuff. You should've seen yourself fighting head-to-head against boss, you were kind of cool, kid. Lussuria wouldn't stop talking about you."

Tsuna lowered his eyes to his hands, remembering distantly how amazing they sort of looked when he was using his flames. But he was missing an attribute; bravery. He wasn't brave at all. In fact, all his time in Cielo was nothing but hiding and running away. It wasn't being brave, it was just being stupidly lucky. Bel seemed to read his doubt, because he patted Tsuna on the head lightly, "Well, if you're not that eager to take up your throne fine by me. I'm a prince after all and we can't have two princes walking around the castle, you know. I might kill you by accident."

Tsuna smiled, and he secretly hoped that was supposed to be a very bad joke.

"Don't stress the patient, please." A musical voice called politely over Bel's shoulder.

The prince frowned and Frieda smiled back. "Sawada-dono needs to rest now, he has a long day ahead of him. This is a good opportunity before he leaves."

Tsuna only stared at Frieda, it was his first time hearing her talk with so much…emotion. She only gave blank answers, her face was always stoic. To see her smile was sort of surprising. Bel didn't seem effected by her sudden change of attitude perhaps because he never bothered to memorize all the servant's faces. The blond-haired male stood and stretched, grinning at the boy, "I'll see you tonight, Tsuna. I'm going to be going too."

He turned to move away but Tsuna called after him, "Who else is coming?"

Bel turned, "Me, the boss, Squalo, Levi, and Fran. That's about it."

"Oh." Tsuna frowned, a bit sore that Lussuria wasn't coming along. But he couldn't always have his way. "I'll see you later."

Bel waved, closing the door quietly behind him.

Tsuna pulled the blankets up to his neck, ready to close his eyes but then realize there was still another in the room. He blinked confusedly at Frieda. "Um, yes?"

"Oh, nothing." Frieda answered with a smile, "Please, go on rest Sawada-dono."

"Do, er…Are you feeling okay?" Tsuna asked quietly. He tried to hide his excitement. This was the first time he actually talked to Frieda. He remembered nights ago that she had told him that he wasn't even allowed to talk to her. But here they were, exchanging sentences like it was nothing.

"Perfectly fine, Sawada-dono. Why do you ask?"

Tsuna smiled, feeling relaxed that she replied effortlessly without looking like a guilty child reaching in a cookie jar, "You seem cheerful. Did something good happen?"

"Oh yes," Frieda said with a large smile, she sat in Bel's unoccupied chair, her knees jittering under her long dress, "I finally found what I was looking for yesterday."

"That's good," He replied, his attitude brightening at her enthusiasm, "What did you find?"

Frieda smiled mysteriously, her eyes curving in delight, "I'll tell you later."

—

"Kyou-kun," Iemitsu called tiredly. He sipped his coffee, and grimaced at its color, it reminded him of Hibari's mood; black and unforgiving. Hibari did not answer, and Iemitsu let it drop. Hibari paced restlessly in the large room, his eyes dark and heavy. Iemitsu could not forget. Hibari was a man not to be dealt with. He tried again, this time toning down the whine in his voice, "Kyou-kun, when do you think Reborn will get results?"

Hibari sighed, he ceased his pacing, turning to look at the young father. Iemitsu had now freshen up, the peachfuzz on his face was shaven off, and if you'd ask Nana, she'd probably say how dashing he looked in his new suit. He looked a ghost of what he had been. Now, Iemitsu was aware of everything. Not only was he clean on the outside, Iemitsu was surprisingly sharper than he had looked, and was very patient with Hibari. The younger man was very thankful for it too, because he did not like people prying into his life. The young father was one of the few that understood his needs. Iemitsu rarely asked questions, only when necessary.

He was tired, both of them were. And Hibari was about to off Iemitsu but sighed irritably, stopping himself. It wasn't this man's fault he was constantly left in the dark and curious about every little thing. He was very much like his son in many ways, only much, much more patient. "I'm not sure," Hibari answered grudgingly. "The infant said he would get it by today. We're very close, herbivore."

"I know we are," Iemitsu agreed in a whisper, taking a swig of his coffee again, "I know. But what if he's hurt? He's been through so many hands...I don't know if he's different or, like you said-"

"He'll..." Hibari sighed, and paused for a moment, wondering if he was telling himself this too, "...Be fine. He's fine. If he's not," Hibari paused dramatically here, "I'll _make_ him fine."

Iemitsu laughed heartily, and Hibari felt himself relax. Something about this man always made him feel positive. It was alot like his son. Iemitsu grinned, putting his cup down, "That sounded so dirty." He was also as stupid, if not stupider. "Listen, I'm not quite sure about the rules of this Cielo-place but I think I might like you the best. Next time you don't have to go through the closet. Just knock on the door, son-in-law." He joked, draining his cup dry. Hibari wasn't sure if he liked to take up that offer or not.

"Hibari. Iemitsu." The two in the room stiffened, and Iemitsu shot out of his chair at the sound of the child-like voice. The door opened and Reborn stepped in, closing the door. "We got news."

"What is it?" Iemitsu asked quickly, putting down his mug, "Where is he?"

Reborn sighed, "Basil said he's positive it's him. Sawada Tsunayoshi is with the Varia. He's a Varia member."

Iemitsu only looked confused but Hibari let out a enraged snarl, "_What_?"

"Unintentionally," Reborn curtly cut in before Hibari made a fit, "He's been forced to. Tonight is his 'first mission'. Basil overheard some Varia members talking. They know, Hibari. Tsuna has already unlocked part of his abilities. It's too late. Too many people know now. We were hoping to get him back before this happens but Xanxus was very thorough to wring it out of him before us." Iemitsu had no idea what they were talking about, but he only made out the words 'Tsuna' and 'forced to'. It was enough to make him angry along with the younger man.

"How did the monkey king get Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked the boy, his voice strained.

Reborn put pinched the bridge of his nose, a tired long-suffering gesture that looked strange on a child, "You won't like it."

"Just say it." Iemitsu urged.

"He was sold at the Al Forno theatre for one hundred grand."

There was a long, tense silence. Hibari's shoulders hackled, his hands twitching at his sides; tiny impulses that wished for action to do something, _anything_. Iemitsu felt his eyes focus in and out, like his brain wasn't registering the words. "Wait, wait. Back up," He choked out, holding a hand out to Reborn, as if it would explain everything, "What do you mean sold? You mean like...a slave? Is that what you're talking about? Is this what this is about?"

Reborn looked thoughtful, as if contemplating the right and easy words to say to the distraught father. "Well, it depends on who bought him."

"It's the _monkey king_, infant!" Hibari suddenly gritted out, and he was right, that was enough for an answer.

Reborn sighed, "You're right. Knowing Xanxus, he bought Tsuna for the purpose of using the boy for power. He's the King of Diamonds after all, it's only natural that he can identify a real royal when he sees one."

"We have to get him." Iemitsu proposed angrily, "We're getting him back _now_ damn it!" Hibari looked like he couldn't agree more, he whipped out his tonfas so fast it was like it was there in his hands the entire time.

"Don't be stupid, you two." The child scolded and took a bold step in front of them, "Don't forget that this is the _Varia_ we're talking about. We need a distraction while we get Tsuna out or we'll be digging our own graves the moment we set foot in there. And were both of you even listening to a word I said? We don't have to go in the castle. I said that Basil found out Tsuna is at his first mission right now. At this very moment."

There was a silent understanding in the air and everyone thought the same thing. Iemitsu was the first to voice it, "Then this is the only time we can get Tsuna back without casualties. It's now or never, isn't it?"

—

When Tsuna woke up, he sat up, stretching his hands high up over his head, lips smacking in pleasure. It was as if he didn't know how to sleep before. He never realized how much energy using flames in actual combat took until now.

Blinking himself completely into consciousness, he scanned the room and his sleepy gaze stopped at the chair next to him. If you were to ask Tsuna who he thought he would wake up next to it would've been Bel, Fran, or Lussuria, no, even Frieda. But next to him was the most unexpected visitor. Xanxus, sitting there, looking effortlessly mighty. His arms were crossed, showing just how broad his torso and muscles really were. He wasn't wearing his usual boss attire, only wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants. He glared at him with a typical look of impatience. Tsuna slow mind could not comprehend was he was seeing. So he slowly laid back down, closed his eyes, and pulled the covers back over his head. "I'm dreaming." Tsuna muttered to himself. "I'm dreaming and this is a dream."

Xanxus growled warningly, "Don't you dare ignore me you trash, I saw you look."

He shot himself into sitting position and swiveled his head to look at Xanxus again, fully awake. He was at loss of words. Not knowing what to say, he greeted him, "Good morning."

"Evening." Xanxus grunted back informingly.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Tsuna twiddled with his fingers and Xanxus glared at nothing in particular. And to Tsuna's surprise, Xanxus was the first to initiate conversation, "You're right."

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked curiously. What was he right about? It was morning after all?

"What you said." Xanxus sighed heavily, a sigh sounding weary beyond the man's years, "Last night. I hate to be in debt. So…I'm…" Xanxus sighed again, putting a hand to his mouth and slamming his eyes shut in shame. "…Grateful…I guess." Tsuna was at loss for words. Did he hear right? Did Xanxus just thank him just now? Xanxus glared at the boy, "I'll only say it once. So if you didn't hear it, it does not matter. The point is…no one has dared to tell me that before. In fact, anyone that did is already eliminated. Consider yourself lucky, garbage."

"So can I go now?" Tsuna interrupted. He was eager to leave, he wanted nothing more than to go home. He didn't care that he had no idea where he was he just wanted out and far away from the Varia castle.

"No," Xanxus snorted, "You didn't defeat me. I only lost because my flames depleted. You didn't even manage to injure me. So I am still your master. And you are coming to the mission this evening. Why else do you think I was training you, punk? For fun? If you want to be fed you need to work for it."

Tsuna frowned at this answer. Well, at least he was alive. It didn't matter. He would get stronger then leave this horrible place soon. Xanxus saw his expression and he grinned maliciously, "I'm looking forward to it." Was all he said and Tsuna sighed at the unintentional challenge. Xanxus extracted his wrist, taking a glance at his watch, "It's almost time. Your attire is in that wardrobe." Xanxus jabbed a thumb at the even more extravagant furniture.

"But what about my other room?" Tsuna asked. "My stuff is still in there."

"You mean this?" Xanxus reached down to his side and revealed M.M's pink heart purse.

"Yes," Tsuna grimaced as he nodded, "That's mine."

Xanxus looked disbelieving but dropped it in the younger male's expecting hands anyway. The boy peeked inside. Good, the dress and shoes were still stuffed inside it. He needed to give it back to the Kokuyo soon. He often pictured their reunion many times, but now that his opinion of Mukuro changed, he wasn't sure how to react around them anymore. Setting the purse on the nightstand on the opposite of the bed, Tsuna kicked off the covers and trotted over to the wardrobe. He opened it and winced. There was twice as much stuff in here than his last. "Why am I in here anyway?" Tsuna asked as he pushed the most expensive-looking clothing to the far back, "What happened to my other room?"

"I decided to move you," Xanxus boredly answered, reclining his dirtied boots over Tsuna's bed. "Now you are closer to the others. They'll know whether you are escaping or not. So don't even try."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, mildly surprised. He took out the most formal black blazer he could find with matching shorts. He pulled on his socks, also black. They were going to a theater, and he was just basing his attire on what Xanxus was wearing. His normal dress shirt was different, it was the tuxedo dress shirt. "Why?"

"You've gotten too strong. If you were isolated from the others who knows when you'd make your move." Xanxus quickly replied. Tsuna's intuition went off like an alarm in his head. That was a lie. He knew it. Something was up with his old room. Why move him? There was no need to. And Xanxus admitting he got stronger? It didn't sound like him. There was something else happening behind the scenes. He didn't question it as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders with ease.

"I'm ready," Tsuna reported, finishing up as he adjusted his cravat.

The man tugged his cape off his chair and pulled it around his shoulders. He took the initiative to take the first step out the door. "Come, trash. We're going to be late."

Tsuna followed, wondering how were they going to get there. He looked to his right and left and saw other doors, like the one he had come out of. So it was true, he was put with other Varia members. But why the caution? Surely it wasn't because he was 'strong' enough. It'd be ridiculous to even suggest that. He wasn't, as of yet. He looked up just in time to see Fran and Bel emerging from a door across from his. "Hey Tsuna," Bel greeted with a large grin, "Looking sharp there kiddo, ushishi."

"You too, guys. You both look nice." Tsuna complimented, his first time seeing the two in formal suit attire. He also ignored the fact the two had come out of the room at the same time. They shared a room, he realized, his face hot. Fran still had his ridiculously huge frog helmet, and surprisingly, Xanxus didn't seem to care. He sort of struck Tsuna as the strict dress code type of boss.

"Squalo called," Bel reported, holding up a cellphone, "He and Levi are already in the car."

"Good." Xanxus growled, "At least some aren't being fools." Walking ahead, Xanxus started down the hallway in stomping treks. The other three followed and Tsuna felt inferior compared the the men around him.

The scenery hardly changed around them, it was still the boring long wine carpets and stone walls. Fran turned to Tsuna, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he stared at Tsuna as if he never saw him before in his life. Tsuna could understand why, no one had known he had a sky-flame. It must've caused an uproar among the subordinates. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

"Yes," Tsuna nodded, getting the whiff that Bel had already told Fran their conversation earlier. "I'm alright."

Fran let him be, and Tsuna was thankful that at least they didn't treat him any differently since they found out. He wouldn't know what to do otherwise. Satisfied by his answer, Fran's attention drifted back to Bel and began his normal routine of sarcastically complimenting him. Bel would laugh, faking an impression that he was disgusted. Their teasing relationship was sort of comforting. He observed them, feeling a bit jealous. They were home, comfortable, and together with their loved one. Bel seemed to notice his stare because he grinned at Tsuna, "What are you looking at? Ushishi."

"Just you two," Tsuna replied, actually surprised by the sincerity of his voice, "It seems nice that you two get along well."

Bel seemed actually confused by the bluntness of his words and Fran snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "Ah." He exclaimed boredly, "I forgot to tell you something interesting I found out, Bel-sempai."

"What?" Bel asked with a irritated sigh, just to humor his friend, "What did you remember?"

"Actually, during my combined trial with Mammon-sempai I found out something surprising." Fran looked at Tsuna slyly as he spoke, and the boy felt a bad premonition about the progress of this conversation. "I found out Tsuna likes a man."

"What?" The prince jerked away from the two, as if he heard wrong, he leaned towards Tsuna and slapped a hand to the speechless boy's back, "Is this true? I thought you were," Bel paused, "What's that word they usually say_—_straight!"

"No!" Tsuna screeched, backing away with his hands held up defensively, "That's a lie!"

"No it's not." Fran teased, his voice flat, "My illusions are never wrong. It was reflected right from his heart. I'd know. He likes a man."

"Who is it?" Bel leaned forward and ruffled Tsuna's hair with the largest grin he's ever seen Bel have, "Do we know him?"

"I doubt it!" Tsuna denied fervently, his face felt like it was on fire, "And it's not true, he's _way_ older than me, by like, years! That's impossible! I'm sure you got it wrong, Fran!"

"So it's not gender holding you back?" Bel laughed, "It's just _age_? Kid, are you stupid?"

There was silence for a moment before he was close to crying in frustration. These two just never give up! "What are you talking about?" Tsuna gasped, his voice raising an octave, "If nothing else, it's both!" He let out a strained cry, and walked ahead to catch up with Xanxus.

Bel and Fran exchanged looks of disbelief before running after Tsuna. "We're completely serious! Now tell us," Bel insisted, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulder to slow him down, "Do you think it's okay for men to be together? It's a simple yes or no."

Tsuna blinked. He used to been so against it but after seeing so many...examples, he guess he didn't mind. Love was love. It wasn't his business anyways. "Well, it's okay. I guess. Fine. Yes." The two eldest of the group beamed in triumph, but Tsuna quickly cut in, "I mean, you guys are together so it's not a problem. It's just not for me."

Fran leaned in, putting his chin atop Tsuna's head as they walked. He swatted at him irritably, when he began talking. A moving chin felt weird at his crown, "So if this guy wasn't a guy, and wasn't more than a handful old, you'd like him?"

Tsuna ignored the question, stubbornly keeping his eyes ahead. The other two of the three let it drop, sensing the seriousness of Tsuna's reaction.

Hibari. He just wanted to see Hibari. But why was everyone making such a big deal out of it? Bel, Fran, Lussuria, and even Mukuro was always on hound's end whenever they brought the subject up. Was it wrong to want to see your friend? Was it wrong to constantly think of him all the time? He winced at the last question. He _always_ thought about Hibari. It was like he was on a Hibari-mind set. It was a bit disturbing and unhealthy how much he thought of him. But if Hibari wasn't male, wasn't older, would the way he thought now change? He decided, yes, it probably would and he'd leave it at that for now.

By the time they reached the outside through the front wide steel doors, Xanxus was already at the car growling at the three as they rounded the corner, "Now if you three would hurry up, we have an appointment. I'm sick of listening you all have lives. If you keep talking I'll make sure you'll never speak again." Opening the door with regality (Tsuna rolled his eyes secretly at this), Xanxus stepped into the car.

Upon closer inspection, it was the most ridiculous car Tsuna had ever seen. Black, so black it was an abomination amidst the ridiculously large white courtyard. Even the wheel's rims were black and the windows were so tinted black it gave no hint of anyone inside. Carefully, Tsuna stepped into the dark exterior of the car and sat down onto the plush black leather, marveling how spacious it was. Fran and Bel climbed in after him. It was like a limo, with seats that faced both backwards and frontwards, only not as stretched. He saw Levi at the wheel and Squalo next to him on the front seat, both men also dressed appropriately. "Everyone here?" Levi asked. No one replied, so he just sighed and started the car. They drove off, and Levi circled the unnecessarily big driveway once and began straight towards the metal gates.

He was worried that perhaps the they might smash into the gates nose first but was quietly surprised by it opening by itself. They passed through effortlessly. Fran explained quietly from next to him, seeing his appalled expression, "It's electronic. Someone on the inside opens it."

Cielo was so futuristic. He thought of the possibilities of other things electronic as he reached over his shoulder by pure instinct and was confused by the lack of a seatbelt. Looking around behind the other occupants discreetly, he realized in panic that there were no seatbelts on the vehicle. He used his fingers to pry open leather chair's crack, hoping to see a hidden one in between. Finding none, the boy meekly spoke up, "...Where are the seatbelts?"

Everyone looked at Tsuna as if he spoke in a foreign language.

"'Seatbelts'?" Levi questioned from the front, he squinted at Tsuna through the rear-view mirror, "What are 'seatbelts'?"

—

Tsuna gripped the seat tightly with his bare hands, silently willing Levi to drive as safely as he could. They passed through the almost desolate streets, rarely anyone used cars in Cielo, he noticed. Most walked, and he scanned the crowds as he passed them, looking for a familiar face of some kind. It seemed like many people were heading in the same direction. Levi looked through his mirror at the others, "We just crossed into enemy territory. Everyone look sharp." Tsuna blinked, a bit alarmed by the sudden change of scenery. The buildings they passed were now the largest, the most thickest and monochrome. Then he saw it. White. The giant white building that belonged to the Millefiore slowly moved by him, and he stared at it, many memories replaying in his head. His capture, his escape. He wondered if Gamma was still in there, secretly helping others.

He also remembered Byakuran's smiling threats. Was Gamma even alive?

The car lulled into a stop, realizing that they had long past the frightening white building and were at a parking lot. "Careful. Everyone out first, then Tsuna and boss."

Fran was about to pull on the handle himself, but Bel stopped him. "Let me go first." The prince said and opened the door cautiously. Tsuna was stunned by his considerate offer. He stepped out, squinting at the building and their surroundings. "Alright," Bel whispered, "Coast is clear."

They tumbled out, one by one and finally Tsuna and Xanxus got out. He was shocked to see his fellow members standing in a protective circle around them. "Stop that," Xanxus said through a gritted mouth, "It's degrading. This kid," He jabbed a finger at Tsuna, "Is the one needing the protection."

They nodded, trusting Xanxus's words and to Tsuna complete and utter horror, the group shuffled around him alone. "I can take care of myself," Tsuna hissed into Squalo's ear, "I don't need a circle either."

Everyone ignored his request, and Tsuna sighed, allowing them to slowly guide him around to a door nearest them. Xanxus kicked it once. A peephole opened, and a single eye popped in view to scrutinize them. "Varia?" He whispered, almost disbelievingly, to himself.

Xanxus huffed, "Invited." Was his answer, and the peephole closed with a audible click. The door was opened, a man in a mask with a standard show-tuxedo opened the door and widened it for entrance. Tsuna couldn't help but think that he had seen those masks somewhere before. Their clump squeezed through, Squalo and Levi bravely in the front. The masked man seemed to stare at Tsuna through the Varia's tall shoulders, probably wondering why such an ordinary-looking boy needed such extreme attention.

Tsuna gazed in wonder around the room as they followed awkwardly behind Xanxus. It was a room exclusively for VIPs, he guessed because it's decorations and architecture rivaled even the Varia castle. Xanxus walked on ahead, a confidence to his step as if he owned the place. And Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if he did. The scarred-man immediately made a beeline to a large, extravagant set of stairs and stopped up the red-carpet with abrupt stomps. They followed, their protective circle finally diminishing, much to Tsuna' relief. Apparently this area was safe to freely roam about. When they reached the top, Tsuna was greeted by stretched hallway with doors. Another masked man was waiting for them.

"We've been awaiting you, Xanxus-sama," He bowed lowly at them, a white gloved hand to his heart. He held out a graceful gesturing hand to the door closest to to them, "This will be your box."

Without so much a second glance, Xanxus passed the masked man and went inside, leaving the door ajar. Tsuna and the others followed in behind him and finally realized where they were. A theatre. Not any old theatre, it was the same exact one he had been sold at, the same one where he had been sold to the Varia. The masks the faculty wore suddenly made more sense than ever. He looked out beyond the balcony, more memories flooding in his head.

The gallery was filled with other people, people much less important than the Varia boss, all here for a good show. He remembered the sickening, smiling, masked faces on that night, the random numbers flashing in the dark whenever someone called a price. He couldn't forget the first time he saw his eyes looked on that cheap television set, or the way those backstage men had held him in a body lock and forced the gunpowder down his throat.

And he wondered if they were going to be buying someone. He felt his stomach turn. It was unthinkable he was here again. He shot a look to Xanxus, who was already expecting his reaction. He answered his unsaid question with a malicious smile. This was so cruel, Tsuna thought, his respect for Xanxus dropping even lower. It was so cruel that he brought him here again, only this time they were buying someone_ else_. Levi seemed to notice Tsuna's distraught expression. "What's wrong?" He whispered, looking at Xanxus briefly, as if he expected their leader to prevent him from speaking.

"Are we...buying someone?" Tsuna asked, desperate to know.

Levi was stunned by his knowledge. He shushed Tsuna with a finger to his lips, "Don't say that out loud. That is Al Forne's secret underground business. But no, we're not here for that. We're watching a program tonight."

Tsuna felt relieved, but sad that it was a known fact that people were bought and sold like animals. He shook his head, sitting down between Squalo and Xanxus. Squalo was already sleeping, his eyes closed and mouth slack. Bel was engaging conversation with Fran, their usual teasing and sarcasm's volume was politely lowered, and they kicked at each other's foot like it was their life's goal. Levi intently read the brochure he snagged from the stack just outside their box and Xanxus stared boredly at nothing. It was hard to believe these people were part of an evil organization that centered on monopolizing Cielo.

Xanxus pointed over to the opposite end of their box. "Over there." Tsuna's gaze followed his pointed finger and felt his heart shrivel from shock. He jerked in his seat.

Right across from them were only two people. But there was no mistaking that familiar white head. It was Byakuran, all dressed in formal white. He was reading his own brochure talking distinctively to the person beside him. It was a girl, about his age, maybe younger. She looked like she wasn't even listening to anything the man said, her gazed was fixed to the floor in front of her, her expression blank and unregistering.

Tsuna sunk in his seat, breathing hard, as if his brain needed more oxygen than what was necessarily needed. "Byakuran." He managed to choke out and Xanxus raised an eyebrow at him, his sharp stare moved from Tsuna and back to the Millefiore boss. As if questioning their relationship. Tsuna didn't elaborate.

"That's right. He was the one who invited us here." Xanxus's clipped tone showed he didn't favor Byakuran either. "I intend to find out his true reason."

Was this what people call a cruel twist of fate? Was it possible that Byakuran was still looking for him? Did he invite the Varia because he knew Tsuna was coming? Whether it was purely coincidental or intentional, he didn't know. Byakuran stopped talking to the girl beside him abruptly and looked straight at their box, as if his panicked thoughts had called at him. Then he smiled at them, it looked like a warm smile, but it was icy in Tsuna's eyes only. He thought he was staring at him, but realized that his lilac stare was only fixed on Xanxus. He didn't seem to even recognize Tsuna, and didn't give a second glance to the other Varia members. The man beside him growled lowly, "The bastard is challenging me. He's not breaking contact."

Tsuna realized then, that two of the most frightening men he'd ever come to know were now engaging themselves in a staring contest.

—

Mukuro waved at the others to stand back, crouching ever so slightly, he peered into the dirtied glass. Arriving at Al Forne was easy enough. It was getting around the building completely unseen with five teenagers behind him was the problem. They reached to the far back of the large building, there, thanks to M.M's experience in the area, they were met by a small, basement window that led to the backstage and eventually the dressing rooms where Feliciano would normally be spotted. After a long moment, Mukuro motioned to them and they moved closer, all peering into the glass. Ken was the first to break the silence, "So, he really is in there?"

"He should be," M.M nodded, "The layout of this place is the same as I remember it, unfortunately so." She grimaced as she said so.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome put a hand to her look-alike's shoulder, "If anything happens, please inform me right away." He squeezed her hand, a silent agreement. Chrome's mind was connected to his, it was one of the reasons why he allowed her gentle soul to join them. He needed her as a second eye.

"You too. If anything happens to you all, run. Don't mind me. I escaped a maximum security prison before. Not everyone has much experience in that." He joked sarcastically. No one laughed, and he didn't blame them. M.M was on the edge even more so than the others. She hadn't even once told Mukuro how much she adored him today. "It's best if I go first," Mukuro said to the others. They didn't argue. One look at Mukuro would be enough to have the guy soil his pants. With expert fingers, Mukuro popped the cheap window with the balls of his gloved wrist, and caught the fully complete glass before it could fall. He handed to Chrome and she took it gingerly from his hands. He took the handle and effectively opened the window. He looked to his gang, "Only follow me when it becomes necessary." With that as his farewell, he slid through the tiny window effortlessly.

He landed softly, his feet barely making a whisper of a sound.

The hallway he was in was desolate of people, but he could hear the clamor of stagehands shuffling busily from one place to the next. Was there a show on? If so, then they had come at a very bad time. But no matter, Mukuro tapped his trident against the floor once and took on the disguise of a young janitor. His smiled at his trident-now-mop, and walked leisurely along, acting busy whenever someone so much looked his way. He walked into the hall of dressing rooms. Women were chattering in excitement as they smothered their faces with makeup. Men rehearsed their lines to themselves alone in corners or in groups. He didn't even have to lie to anyone. No one gave second glances to the working class.

Scanning the rows of doors he read the name plates. Others were stars, actors, doors exclusively for them with fogged glass and their names printed in bold letters. Finally his eyes landed on a windowless door, one that had a name plate, 'Feliciano'. He opened it without so much of a warning. He forced himself not to react repulsively when he saw the same man, the lavender braided head promptly ripping the clothes off a woman. He only smiled pleasantly, "Mr. Feliciano," Mukuro called with his most polite voice, "I need to have a word with you."

The man stopped his actions, his mouth separating from the woman's. He looked at Mukuro up and down and seeing him only as a janitor, growled in irritation, "Can't you chose a better time?"

"No," Mukuro gasped, as if otherwise was a taboo, "It's rather important. It needs to be discussed _now_ before the show starts, sir."

Sighing in defeat, he kissed the girl on the cheek, "We'll continue later, darling. It's probably news from the boss."

The busty woman pressed her breasts against the man's chest, her hot pants breathing into his ear, "Of course. Anytime your ready, tiger." Feliciano shuddered and with one last slap to her bottom, she left, not before giving Mukuro the up and down first. As Feliciano turned around to pour himself a glass of whisky, she smiled and stared half-liddedly at him. Apparently, she approved of his form, whispering into his ear she stood on her tiptoes to slip a piece of paper into Mukuro's front pocket, "Call me when you're bored." Giving it a farewell pat, she left, closing the door behind her.

Mukuro took it out and threw it into the trash.

Feliciano turned around, sipping his whiskey, "Well? What do you want?"

"Oh just some information," Mukuro slowly changed back, his right eye a bleeding red. Feliciano dropped his glass in shock, and opened his mouth to scream but Mukuro quickly beat him in speed. He shoved the man against the wall and held his trident to his neck. "Make a noise and I'll kill you in a swift stroke. There's a surprising mess of blood from one's throat, did you know that?"

Feliciano's eyes turned so wide Mukuro thought he was going they were going to pop out. Slowly, he shook his head in no.

"Good. Now talk softly and I'll spare you." Mukuro pushed the trident harder, it hurt but it wasn't enough to break the skin. "There was a girl you sold a few weeks back. Her name is Tsuna. Ring any bells? Speak quickly."

Feliciano's whispers came out so quiet they were almost ghostly, "Ah, her...very pretty, sky-flame too...Sold...sold her..."

"To whom?" Mukuro asked, the grip with his other hand squeezed harder. After a short pause he added, "And for how much?"

At this, Feliciano smiled, it was a sickening greasy kind. He pointed out the door. "For one hundred grand...to...Mr. Xanxus himself. He's...out in box B."

He stared him down, making sure he wasn't lying. The man's confident smile faltered, as if doubting Mukuro's mercy. His mind was far away at the moment and there were many things running through his head. First, was the fact that Tsuna was with the Varia. That was one of the worst situations Mukuro had ever come across. Their gang may be skilled but they were no near as elite as the Varia. If they were to go head-to-head then it would be certain they would lose. Second, was that Xanxus was here at this very moment. If their leader really was here, then that would mean that the Varia castle's defenses would be much weaker. They could easily rescue Tsuna by tonight. That was better than nothing. Quickly sedating Feliciano into sleep, Mukuro turned his heel and walked outside, not forgetting to put on a disguise. He made a beeline to the backstage instead of going straight of the hall where Chrome and the others were waiting. He had to see Xanxus for himself before they leave.

Taking quiet steps, he peered out in the crowd through the red satin curtain. He squinted at the boxes, scanning for Xanxus's familiar scowling face and found him. He smiled in triumph to himself, marvelling how much of an easy job it had been. Then he recognized it. The familiar brown hair. Tsuna.

"Chrome!" Mukuro hissed, wasting no time_._

_Mukuro-sama?_ She replied, her voice shaky. She hadn't been expecting his voice to be so demanding, _What's wrong?_

"Chrome, there's been a big change of plans. I successfully found out Tsunayoshi has been sold to the Varia." She gasped here, but Mukuro wasn't done, "And he's here. Tsunayoshi is here _right now_. I'm looking right at him. He's with Xanxus."

_What do you want us to do, Mukuro-sama?_ She asked, panicking.

"Stay outside. I want you to locate the Varia's car, the one they arrived in and take Tsunayoshi when the opportunity arrives." He spoke rapidly, his voice mashing together so badly even he could barely comprehend it, "Do you understand me?"

_Yes,_ Chrome replied, _What are you going to do, Mukuro-sama?_

"I'm going to get him by myself. If I fail...Chrome, everything is up to you and the others." He didn't wait for a reply, breaking their connection.

—

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Iemitsu asked worriedly, "Don't you want me to come with you?"

Hibari only stared up at Iemitsu, shoving the key into the ignition. It wasn't his bike. In fact, Hibari never drove a motorcycle or anything similar in his life. Observing people was his job, it did justice at times like these. "I'll be fine. I'll bring the stupid herbivore back. And you'll only slow my progress." Iemitsu sighed, knowing it was true. It was really hard to reason with this man. He always seemed to give good excuses.

"But Kyou-kun, this Xanxus-guy. I don't like the sounds of you going alone. Take Reborn with you."

"Not necessary. The infant will only scare Tsunayoshi." Hibari was quick to reply.

Iemitsu took his hands off the handles in defeat, "Bring him back. I'll really hate you for real if you don't. And wear a helmet."

Hibari glanced at him briefly, deciding to ignore the helmet comment, then turned his gaze back to the front, "I won't come back until I do." Hibari revved up the bike, and it purred pleasantly under his capable hands. The vehicle shot off like a rocket and the gates opened for him as he sped out into the remote side of the city. He was so close. This time, he was so close.

* * *

**AN:** Guess what guys? Did you know Boogie Man is almost over? I'd say about four or five more chapters—hell, maybe even three and then it'll be done. Every loose end will come together. Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro. Alot of pasts will be explained, things in the present will be explained. I'm going to be as thorough as I can when I finish so I can end in a bang. You guys rock. I cannot love you enough. I'm glad you are all out there reading my story because without you all, this would just be me talking to myself. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you _so_ much, I love you all!

Xanxus's and Tsuna's fight was _hard_ to write. Like, how the hell was I suppose to write that? But I did, and almost surprisingly, a good amount of you thought it was good. :D AND OMG WHAT'S THIS? Yes, that's right! Reborn is now a child! Iemitsu is in Cielo! Their situations will be explained later. The seatbelt thing was something really random I thought of. In the KHR world, who needs seatbelts? lol. And what else? Oh right! Tsuna is finally accepting gay pride! Oh yes. Because this chapter was so, so long (it rivaled Fishbird's oneshot length and WOW that's really, really bad.) I had to split it up in two. I know, I know. I sad about it too.

Now, I guess the real question is; who will get to Tsuna first? Tell me your guess!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** We now have a Vietnamese version of this story translated by **phieubong**. And you can find the link on my profile! We also have a french version currently being done by **Kitty Purple**! Her link isn't up yet, but we will both get to it soon! Thank you both, I cannot thank you enough and to think that Boogie Man would get this popular to be translated into foreign languages! Thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: THE GENUINE ARTICLE  
**

Tsuna stared at the stage, everything around him in darkness. The others were all sleeping, with the exception of Levi and Xanxus. But knowing them, they weren't really sleeping at all. They were far too serious in their job to even consider the idea. Even so, they were very good at acting they were doing so. He looked at Xanxus, who was barely taking any attention on the program, glaring death at Byakuran, who was quite absorbed into the play. He himself had long stopped hiding from the white-haired man. There was no point, he didn't even remember him, and if he did, he honestly looked like he didn't care. "Xanxus, can I go to the bathroom?"

The man only grunted. Never had he once seen Xanxus look so...bored. He got up, shuffling over the others' feet. Tip-toeing, he opened the door, the bright light of the hallway illuminated the box for a brief moment before he closed it quickly in consideration. He looked around to his left and right, eyebrows furrowing. Where was the bathroom? He walked down the stairs, feeling almost naked, it felt weird to be alone publicly. Recognizing the masked man from before he tapped on his elbow, "Excuse me," He spoke up shyly. The man turned to look at him.

"Ah. Varia." He said, recognizing him too, "Is there something you need?"

"I was wonder where the bathroom is...and uh..." He trailed off with a descriptive hand, feeling lame.

The masked man pointed to another door, close to where they had entered from, "Over there is the male facilities."

Tsuna nodded his thanks, slipping into the door the man had pointed out. After relieving himself, Tsuna studied himself through the mirror. He looked silly in these clothes, they just didn't suit someone like him. Sighing, he leaned against the stall, he missed jeans and shirts. And sneakers. He hated wearing these loafers and long socks. And he was sick of suspenders and blazers. Adjusting his cravat, and his stud, he stepped out of the stall and washed his hands with soap, taking his time. He willed minutes to pass as he did so, he wasn't that interested in the play either. They spoke strangely and their story was too complex for him to follow.

Stepping out the bathroom he sighed heavily, ready to go back. He fixed his hair as he walked, and he gasped, walking right into someone.

He had expected running into a broad chest of a man but was surprise to collide with a body as small as his. He blinked, and stepped back in embarrassment, "Sorry!"

It was then he realized who he had run into. It was a girl, a very pretty girl. Her face was so pretty, it rivaled that of Chrome's. It was the same girl that sat with Byakuran earlier. Up this close, he could see her hair was a dark forest green, not black. Strange. What was she doing on this side of the theater? He shook it off. It wasn't his business. But she wore really strange clothes. Even strange for Cielo. Her hat was ridiculously eye-catching and big, and Tsuna wondered why he hadn't noticed that before. He could tell she was wearing a formal dress with a Black Spell uniform under her too-big Millefiore cape.

He relaxed, realizing she was only a Black Spell. Black Spells are good, he recalled, White Spells aren't. "Um," He began, "You're from the box across mine, right?"

She didn't answer, it was as if she hadn't heard him though he knew he spoke loud enough. His eyebrows furrowed at the lack of her response and he couldn't help but feel conscious of himself. Did he say something wrong? Her behavior was really strange, she'd look like she was listening to what he was saying but it would come in one ear and out the other. He tried not to let it bother him so he stepped away once, back towards the Varia's balcony, "Well, uh. Bye," He resisted the want to say 'see you later' but he felt it was too intimate for their first meeting. He turned around and stopped dead on his feet, his stomach dropping.

There, in front of him, was Byakuran. He was casually walking in, hands in his pockets. The lilac-haired man smiled, his eyes looking past Tsuna, "Uni-chan," The boss started, as he walked past Tsuna, "If you wanted to go to the bathroom, why come all the way across here? There's a restroom on our side, you know."

Her head bobbed once, eyes blank.

Byakuran spun around, and his eyes curved pleasantly in Tsuna's direction, "Excuse us. She's such a bad girl. She must've bothered you, huh?" Then, for a frightening split second, Byakuran actually looked like he recognized him. His eyes opened, squinting, as if trying to remember. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled downwards. Tsuna took another step away, angling his face to the floor.

He had to get away. Byakuran may start remembering. His heart hammered in his chest and he was a bit afraid the Millefiore boss could hear it. "It's alright," He said quickly, walking backwards as he said so, "She didn't bother me." He turned around as naturally as he could without looking like he was running away. He wanted so badly to sprint up the stairs but forced himself to go slow.

"I knew it. The kid was gone too long, you and Princess here weren't in your seat, and I go out and what do I find? A reunion and I wasn't invited?" A voice hissed above them. Tsuna stilled his movements, recognizing his master's voice. He looked up, seeing Xanxus descend the stairs towards him. He snarled at Byakuran's direction, "I knew you'd be behind this." Xanxus wrapped a large hand around his forearm and gripped so hard the boy felt his blood circulation stop. He pulled the Tsuna roughly behind him.

Byakuran took a discreetly-possessive step in front of Uni himself, his shoulders shrugging, "It was only coincidence, I just so happened to follow Uni-chan here." He gestured to the expressionless girl, "She wanted to use the bathroom."

"On this side?" Xanxus questioned with a growl. Tsuna tried to ignore the fact that he glared at him as he said this, as if he was suspecting a secret meeting between him and Uni. It was a coincidence! He tried to say it through his eyes, only really, really bad luck too.

"She always has been a strange girl…" Byakuran flicked his eyes in Tsuna's direction in interest, "She never acts unless it's necessary."

"I know what you're playing at," Xanxus bristled, and stomped down the stairs, Tsuna still in tow, he lifted the arm that held the boy and shook him in example, "You've come for him, haven't you?"

Byakuran smiled, his pearly white teeth showed, "Maybe. I honestly didn't know that was him. You just confirmed it for me." He turned to Uni, "Good work. Maybe you weren't such a bad girl after all." And Tsuna saw it. A flicker of sadness flashed across Uni's eyes, her face was still turned downwards but he could see it. It was so brief that he almost believed he had imagined it.

He grinned challengingly at Byakuran. "It's been awhile since we last fought."

"It has," Byakuran agreed with a laugh, "But I'm afraid I have no time for our usual games. I need Uni-chan and that person to come with me now." He looked to Tsuna and the boy felt compelled to meet his magnetic eyes, "I knew I recognized you. You escaped me before. And you've been quite the rebel, haven't you, Prince of Spades? You even freed the most notorious criminal in Cielo for the sake of your own safety. Your not very smart, are you?"

Tsuna flinched at this, partly at the deliberate hit to himself. The other reason was because the remembrance of freeing Mukuro wasn't a good thing lately. "Mukuro..." He began slowly, unsure of what to say, "...Why did you have him in there?"

Byakuran snorted in a strange graceful way, "'Why did I have him in there'? Do you have any idea how much trouble he is? Did you know he once tried to 'capture' me? He's rather stubborn too. Rokudo Mukuro couldn't give up so he tried aiming for Uni-chan here when he couldn't even come close to me and Mr. Diamonds over there," He patted her head, and gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I did all of us a favor of locking him up."

His respect for Mukuro was slowly sinking lower and lower. He even tried kidnapping Uni? Tsuna stared at her small, defenseless self, tiny compared to everything else around her; like a kid. He bit the inside of his mouth. It was no mistaking the regret in his chest. If Tsuna really was the Prince of Spades, then would Mukuro have thought differently of him? Would he have...tried to forcibly contain him too? Tsuna stared at his feet. "Why keep him alive though?" He whispered aloud, and all strained their ears to hear it. He thought of the strange water-filled tube, the oxygen mask, and the strange thick rubber wire that stuck to his one red eye. It was obvious though; they were trying to keep him intact. Why preserve him when he was so much of a nuisance to them all?

"Rokudo Mukuro can't be killed so easily. He has the Six Paths of Rebirth in his right eye. he skills granted from the individual paths varies from enhancing his physical and mind-controlling abilities, as well as his power of his illusions, enabling him to control and summon animals." Byakuran looked at Tsuna's amazed face for a moment before continuing, "That's not all; he is able to possess and control the body of anyone that he has cut with his trident. He can possess several bodies simultaneously, and he is also still able to enter the Six Realms, granting him the ability to use a different skill for each body. The only way we could keep him under control was to contain him."

The way Byakuran described him...Tsuna shuddered. Mukuro sounded so...inhuman. He recalled far back to his days in the Kokuyo bureau. He vaguely remembered Mukuro had been experimented on when he was only a kid, but he never dreamed, or imagined, what he went through, or why the indigo-haired man looked so...angry at the thought of his childhood. Had all those powers he received just experiments? His stomach flipped at the thought of people pushing all this hellish power into a little kid. Why was Cielo so...messed up?

The Millefiore boss seemed to be enjoying Tsuna's sickened expression because he continued with much more exaggerated fervor, "That is why he must stay alive, he's already too powerful; killing him would only be doing him a favor in gaining another path. He's truly the master of illusions himself, our Jester." Byakuran smiled pleasantly, "But you _freed_ him. You freed this monster and now its only a matter of time before he gets us all."

"Who said he was going to?" The Varia boss interrupted.

He looked up at Xanxus's enraged eyes and he didn't even see his hit coming. Xanxus threw him. Actually _threw_ him to the side. Tsuna gasped as he skidded the carpet, the naked skin of his knees taking up most of the fall. Xanxus ran towards Byakuran like a hungry beast zeroing in on a slab of meat. There was a clash of orange. And Tsuna's eyes widened, Byakuran stopped Xanxus with his hands. But it was different, it wasn't like how Xanxus and he fought. Byakuran's only flame was at the ring in his middle finger, not his entire hands.

They broke apart, the Millefiore boss danced away with a laugh and Xanxus lifted a fist high in the air and brought it down to the empty space where Byakuran was. "Coward!" Xanxus accused, running after him. Xanxus brought his fist into the wall, missing again. The wall was left with a large dent in its wallpaper and Tsuna watched the following ripple of cracks that bended upwards to the fragile-looking ceiling. The rubble crumbled after every hit and the walls shook at the intensity of Xanxus's missed hits.

And then it clicked. Byakuran was purposely trying to make Xanxus hit the walls. He turned towards Uni, who stood there as if she hadn't notice that the entire room had turned into a tiny version of what the end of the world would look like. He looked up, seeing the ceiling bend under the shaky support of the cracked walls. He didn't give a chance to think. He ran towards Uni as fast as he could, running completely on instinct and adrenaline and he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her out of harm's way. It was so deafeningly loud, he couldn't even hear the screaming. He heard his own cry though. The ceiling finally gave out, half of it tumbling down to them. Even throughout the chaos of the room he could still hear the two strong bosses fighting without break, not evening noticing they were missing. He stood up shakily, coughing and swatting away the smoke of the debris, still holding onto Uni's hand. "Hey!" Tsuna said through a covered mouth, "Are you alright?"

If Uni heard his concern, she promptly ignored him. He realized then that she was looking at the floor for something. "What's wrong?" He yelled over the roar of battle, "Did you lose something?"

"Ribbon…" She said only, her voice faint.

He looked to the floor, squinting through the grey smoke. He kicked at the rocks, keeping Uni close behind as he did so. He kneeled down, releasing her hand for a moment and picked up something pink. He held it up close to his eyes to examine it. It was certainly a ribbon, tied at the end was what looked like an orange pacifier. He turned around, holding it out to Uni and he put it gently in her outstretched hands. Their eyes met. Then the most strangest feeling came over Tsuna. Like electricity jolted up their bodies, the two jumped in the air like they were just shocked with a defibrillator. She gasped. And Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He wasn't given a chance to think more into it before another boom of Xanxus's fist meeting a wall resounded throughout the large room. He grabbed Uni's freehand, the one that wasn't holding the ribbon, and ran with her in tow, imagining the floor plans of the room before Xanxus destroyed it, judging where the exit was. His freehand was running against what was left of the walls and he could smell the outside of Cielo. They were close.

They emerged from the smoke, finally meeting an exit. What met their eyes was total chaos. People. A lot of people running away from the theatre. Some bumped into Uni, who looked troubled and confused by the roar of panic. He mentally registered how she wasn't at all expressionless anymore, her eyes apprehensive.

The two looked back, the sounds of more walls coming down in Xanxus's rage. He had no time to idle around. "Hurry!" Tsuna didn't want to waste time in the parking lot, if nothing else, this was his chance to escape the Varia. "We should go somewhere safe!"

"Wait!" Uni protested, grabbing his arm with shaky hands to stop him, "Wait! We have to wait for him! Them!"

"_Byakuran_?" Tsuna questioned incredulously, He was close to just leaving without her. If she wanted to stay with Byakuran then that was totally her choice.

"No!" She breathed out, and she actually looked at him strangely, as if he suggested something obscene. "We must wait for Gamma and Gokudera-san!"

His breathing stopped. He was happy to know that Gamma was alive, thrilled even, but…did he hear right? Did she just say _Gokudera_? Surely he heard wrong.

A familiar voice shouted out over the sound of the crowd, "Princess!"

The first to come into view was Gamma among the cluster of many unfamiliar faces, his suit dusted a gray color from the smoke. He jogged towards them, giving Tsuna a long look. They didn't have time to talk, Tsuna knew that, but he knew he'd have to explain how he escaped to Gamma later. And he wanted to know how he survived Byakuran's threats. But those thoughts came and went so fast he forgotten it the moment he proposed it to himself.

The girl and Tsuna looked at each other again, but this time the girl had a teary expression on her face. It surprised him. Why was she so expressionless only moments before? The blond-haired man hugged Uni close to himself preciously. Swinging her arms around his neck, "Gamma!"

The blond-haired man looked stunned, "_Princess_?"

"Gamma! It's me! I'm back!" The girl whispered, her voice tearful, "I'm back..." Gamma stared hard into her eyes, whispering her name once then held her head between his neck and shoulder. They embraced each other with great meaning among the panic and confusion and Tsuna couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked. He also felt like he was witnessing a very private moment. But he wanted to talk to Gamma. He wasn't sure what to do. Casting away his need to interrupt, Tsuna took a step backwards, hoping to at least stay out of ear-length. The girl in Gamma's arms jerked away at his movement and she gave him a desperate look, "Wait! Don't leave!" Tsuna blinked, he wasn't planning to, actually. The girl grabbed his hands, squeezing them. Tsuna's eyes widened, confused and shy by the sudden action. "You're...Giotto, aren't you?"

Tsuna blinked. What? Well, he hadn't been expecting that. "Um, uh, sorry, I think you got the wrong person-"

"No! I may not look like it, but it's me, Luce!" The pretty girl insisted, "You're only a tiny bit different, but you're him...you're really him...thank you, thank you so much..." He jumped, squeaking when she suddenly cupped his face gently with both hands. Now he was really confused. This girl was acting like she knew him.

He took another step back, his hands held up defensively, "I really, _really_ think you got the wrong person. I'm not Giotto."

"What is your name?" She asked him instead, staring deeply into his eyes.

He stuttered to reply, overwhelmed by the attention of the girl, ignoring the fact that the intensity of her face so close to his was almost blinding, "Sawada...Tsunayoshi."

She smiled, a smile so dazzling it could've lighten up the entire city if she wanted it to. "Tsunayoshi. Finally…I found you."

He was about to question the strangeness in her words but then he heard it. A voice he hadn't heard in so long that he had almost forgotten it. It was a little different but he could pick it out easily. "Uni!" It sounded older, deeper, and stronger. It was just as husky as he remembered it. Tsuna scanned the panicking crowd for the owner of the voice.

And there he was, looking much older than he had last seen him. Emerging out in a coughing fit was Gokudera, glaring at the outside and its people with an expression of annoyance. His gray hair looked better on his matured face, his eyes smaller, nose longer, chin sharper. Had time passed that much for them? He turned his irritation at the back of Gamma's head, then it morphed into relief as he caught sight of Uni, safe and sound, and then he moved to him, standing rigidly at the girl's side.

Their eyes met.

Gokudera's expression morphed into stilled shock, his eyebrows furrowing, he looked as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Tsuna could not hear it, but he could see Gokudera mouth his name, '_Tenth_?'

It was then Tsuna's world turned upside down. His gaze was forcibly ripped from Gokudera's and there was a strange pressure at his stomach. He then realized he was being carried away over someone's shoulder. "_No_!" He yelled, kicking against his capturer. He saw Uni and the others grow smaller with distance.

Uni gasped at the empty spot where Tsuna once was, "Tsunayoshi!" She turned to follow but Gamma grabbed her and held her close. He barked orders at Gokudera, who snapped out of his trance. With fierce determination, he began to push roughly and ran as fast as he could against the flow of the crowd.

"Tsuna, calm down! It's me!" Levi protested against his flailing. He only struggled harder, hitting everything he could in reach. He'd rather die than go back! Gokudera was _right_ in front of him!

"Let me go!" Tsuna demanded, "Let me go right now!" He punched against Levi's broad back, "Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera was further enticed by his call, and he began resorting to punching random strangers to advance in Tsuna's particular direction. Tsuna felt Levi throw him and he landed on his back in the familiar black car. The door slammed shut behind him.

Fran was instantly at his side, "Tsuna! What happened? You just disappeared all of a sudden! Are you alright?"

Tsuna got up, pushing Fran away with a shake of his head, "Let me out, I have to go!"

"Don't worry," Fran tried to reassured him, as Levi got in the driver's seat shortly after. "The boss and the others are fighting the Millefiore. It's turning into a full-out war in there. But they'll be fine, they're strong."

"No, that's not why I have to go," Tsuna said as he shook his head again, hands reaching for the doorknob in panic as the car's engine started up. Fran grabbed his hands to stop him and Tsuna twisted away to glare at the two Varia members. "Gokudera-kun is outside! I have to go to him!" He looked outside to see Gokudera yelling muted obscenities at their car, the crowd pushing against his will. Even so, he was still advancing rather quickly. Levi seemed to notice this because the car began to move away.

He honked once at the panicked pedestrians and they parted to let the car through. Once a clear path was certain, the car shot off and Tsuna and Fran felt themselves being pushed by the law of gravitation against the leather seats. Tsuna gasped, "I said stop the car!" He looked back, watching Gokudera sprint uselessly after them, and finally turning into a tiny figure in the horizon of the road, "Stop!" Tsuna put his hand to the car door threateningly, "Stop or I'll jump out!" That was definitely a bluff, and even he knew it.

They stared eachother down for a moment before Levi sighed, breaking the tense silence, "Fran, sorry to say, I think you have to knock him out for a bit. Boss said to take him back and its probably best we do it without him killing himself."

At hearing this proposal, Tsuna looked at Fran, begging with his eyes, "Don't do this. Please."

Fran gave him a pitying look and he felt his hope deflate in his chest. "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

And the world went black as he blinked once.

—

"There's been a big change in plans," Hibari quickly explained, his grip on the handles tightening, "Tsunayoshi has been taken back to the castle." He had caught sight of the monkey king, but unfortunately did not locate the boy. There were snippets of conversation among the others that he had happen to overhear. Xanxus had order the boy be taken back away from the danger. And a part of Hibari was grateful at his unexpected consideration but the other part was furious that he slipped through his hands _again_.

"_Shit_," Reborn cursed through the phone. It sounded wrong, despite how well he used the curse and at the appropriate moment for it, it was still offending to hear from a child. "_What are you going to do_?"

"I already said, I'm not going back until I have him."

"_Then you're just going to waltz in there_? _Alone_? _Hibari, that's reckless. Stop your bike. Turn around. We'll try another day. We can't lose you_."

"We can't lose him either," The boogie man easily countered, "He's more important than my well-being." He realized how easily misunderstanding his sentence would have been in another's ears. The words sounded strange coming out of his own mouth; it was foreign to admit it, but it was true.

Reborn let out a ragged sigh, "_I'm heading to the old Acrobaleno base.__ And at least m__ake a distraction of some sort_. _Put my old heart at ease._ "

Hibari hung up.

—

When he blinked again, before he even knew it, he was at the Varia estate. He looked blearily around, his eyes comprehending what his brain didn't want to believe. They had long since stepped out of the car and now climbed up the white pristine steps of the castle. He looked to his left, watching from a side-ways angle as the gate that lead to his freedom was growing smaller and smaller as they walked. His body felt slack, like he couldn't control it. They really _had_ knocked him out. What did Fran _do_ to him? He looked up, watching with angry eyes at the person carrying him. Levi tried his best to ignore it.

"Tsuna!" A voice called, worried. His eyes flickered up to Lussuria, who was suddenly at his side. Even though he knew the man was not responsible for what had happened, he glared at him too.

Lussuria looked vaguely stunned by this, but after sharing a glance with both Fran and Levi he understood somewhat. Tsuna was very mad at them. And he couldn't help but put Xanxus to mind as he thought of the cause. "Take him to his room, Lussuria," Tsuna felt himself being exchanged gently from Levi to Lussuria's hands. "And...make sure he isn't injured."

The sunglasses-wearing man nodded mutelessly and turned around, making a beeline to the Varia member's quarters with the boy in his arms. The multi-colored haired man didn't speak as they made their way. It was increasingly awkward for the sun-user, but if Tsuna wasn't so angry he'd probably be twice as embarrassed for being carried in such a shameful way. Lussuria opened the door with one hand, balancing Tsuna's motionless body in one arm. Nudging it with his foot open he took a step in the room and laid Tsuna gently down on the soft bed.

Lussuria sent him a worrying glance, taking a step back outside and closed the door with a click so quiet it was barely a whisper. It was that moment that felt like he failed. He failed at life, at everything really. He was so close. So close to Gokudera, and maybe he was so close to going home. The sound of that door only reminded him that he was back, back in the castle, back to where he had started. Even though he wasn't really expecting anything from the mission he had happened to see a old friend of his. To say that he was okay with only that would be a very bad lie.

Tsuna let a strange sound erupt from his throat. The teenager realized he was crying. He let out another sob, throwing a hand over his eyes. He was so _close_! He saw him, only meters away! What was he even doing? Why didn't he see Levi coming? Why didn't he run when he had the chance? Why was he so _amazingly_ useless? He gritted his teeth, shoving a pillow over his face as if to suffocate himself to death. He pressed it against his mouth and nose, willing his breathing to stop.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home _now_. He sat up, feeling the effects of Fran's illusion fade away. He walked to the desk, for apparently no reason. He wanted to walk, to feel like he was in control of the situation. Slamming an angry fist onto the surface of the desk, he stood tensely there for a moment, staring at his reddening hand before Tsuna allowed his body go slack soon after. He slid down the side of the expensive furniture, rubbing the tears away furiously. It was so frustrating, and he voiced it, "I... was so close." He whispered into the wood, "I was so close..."

He was about to go off repeating it uselessly too but a loud explosion stopped him mid-sentence. It was so unexpected, so uncalled for, Tsuna actually did stop breathing. He sat up straighter, using the desk to level himself up. He wiped off his wet face with his sleeve. What was _that_?

—

"Go, go, _go_!" Ken snarled at the others, they did, running ahead. Chrome waved her trident, tapping it once against the floor, and some fell right away to the ground from the intensity of her illusions. Others, the more stronger ones in intuition were easily picked off by Lanchia. He swung his chain ball, and bodies flew brutally in all directions.

M.M talked rapidly on the phone to Mukuro, "Mukuro-sama, it's time, find him quick then get out of there!"

Mukuro on the other line nodded, his hand gripping the phone tightly as he hung up. Mukuro had planned to just take Tsuna quietly without them noticing But their plan had failed when the two bosses of the Millefiore and Varia decided to rip the entire theater apart. It would've been easy to just grab Tsuna then but it was too late, the Varia threw him in the car and sped off. After Chrome explained that the uproar in pedestrians confused them, they quickly followed the car. It wasn't hard, Ken could run surprisingly fast in his cheetah channel. He was the first to come, carrying Chrome on his back. Upon arriving at the Varia castle, Chrome contacted Mukuro, and one thing led to another shortly after that.

Mukuro put a hand to his forehead as he scanned the hallway in front of him, wondering where to even start. He didn't have all the time in the world to check every room. By now, word of an invasion probably made news to Xanxus miles away. Knowing the stupid king, he'd be back in a flash to kill them all.

They weren't elite, but at least they could pick off some people. Most of the strongest members weren't here. The explosion, however, was only Chrome's illusion, may have been a big giveaway to the rest of the Kokuyo gang but it was a great distraction for Mukuro. He couldn't idle. And he couldn't open all the doors. He needed to find Tsunayoshi fast. Somehow.

"My, my." A child-like voice said flatly from behind him, "This is quite a surprise."

Stopping mid-step, he relaxed at recognizing the voice that spoke. Mukuro closed his eyes and smirked, "Same here. I never thought we'd meet again."

"I was sure that Byakuran had imprisoned you," Mammon commented, "How in the world did you escape?"

The indigo-haired man laughed, "Oya, you're interested?" He paused dramatically to put a finger to his lips, "...It's a secret." He turned around, to see a lone, short figure in the middle of the hallway, "What _I'm_ interested about is how you and the Acrobaleno turned out like this. Did something happen to your boss?"

"Uni is a failure as our leader," Mammon replied, "She was tricked easily by the Millefiore. We had even told her countless times not to approach them. A kind heart is unhealthy for this world. Not only that, we suffer from her mistake. Now look at us. We're...children. So do not be stupid, Rokudo Mukuro. You may look at me as a child, but I have an experience that expands far more than you can ever comprehend."

"I wouldn't dare," Mukuro denied with a low chuckle, "I know behind that cute face is an elderly man."

—

There was a knock on his door. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure whether to ignore it or not. He was still very sore about earlier though. He honestly didn't want to see anyone, not even Fran. He was still hurt that his closest member would even knock him out. He sighed, staring at his feet and he chose to ignore it until a voice whispered through the door with more knocks, this time with urgency, "Sawada-dono, it's me."

Tsuna blinked. That voice, it could only be one person. Frieda? "Come in." He called, straightening himself out.

Frieda flew into the room, her dress billowing as she approached Tsuna. "Sawada-dono, we don't have much time," She explained quickly, pulling him to the door by the arms, "I know that you don't know me that well, but I'm actually from Vongola and I'm here to bring you back to safety." She pulled on his arm and he tugged his arm away.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down." Tsuna protested wearily, not liking the way this conversation was going, "Vongola? Listen, as much as I want to get out of here, I really don't want to belong to another organization. I've gotten into too much trouble as it is." He was sick of being involved into things he never wanted to be part of. First Millefiore, then Kokuyo, after that Varia, now Vongola? There was no way he was going to willingly throw himself into more danger no matter how much he wanted to go home. He went to missions for the sake of looking for Hibari or Gokudera and look where that led him! Being sold as some power-slave to a ruthless monopolizing boss!

"I understand it's alot to take in," She reassured him, "But the reason why Xanxus had moved you to this room was because he suspected a spy among the Varia, me actually, but no, Sawada-dono," Frieda pleaded, "You must come! Hibari-dono is here! He's here right now looking for you!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"He's really here?" Tsuna asked doubtfully.

"I swear it on my life," Frieda nodded solemnly, "He was looking for you in the Al Forno theater but then...all of a sudden you came back here and..." Frieda sighed, "Please believe me Sawada-dono, my job may be all about lying to people but I swear that I only speak the truth this time. He' s been looking for you for ages, he's hardly taking care of himself. I promise he's here, I really do." Tsuna stared at their connected hands and Frieda continued, kneeling on both knees, "Remember earlier I was saying that I finally found something and I was really happy? It's you, Sawada-dono. You were under my nose all along and I hadn't even known your surname until yesterday. I was told to look for a boy called 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. I was ordered to find you because you went missing from your home. Vongola is your organization, Sawada-dono. We were created for the purpose of protecting you. Please," She begged harder, "Please believe me."

Tsuna looked to the window at the gray sky, wondering if he should take the bait or not. He's been too kind-hearted all this time. He remembered a time when he would've just naively taken up the offer without much thought. Now, there was always a sense of doubt in the back of his mind. When had he changed so much? He looked down at Frieda, pulling her up to meet eye to eye. "I believe you. Where is he?"

Frieda sighed in relief, and Tsuna felt relaxed at her sincerity. She straightened up, "I will lead you to him, do you have any belongings?"

Tsuna looked to his nightstand, the pink purse looked odd against the colors of his new room. If he went now then it wouldn't be his room anymore. He breathed in and out deeply and grabbed the bag, but didn't swing it over his shoulder. It clashed horribly against his formal suit. "I'm ready."

—

"Well, this is really bad." Iemitsu put a forehead to the table. "Ok, let me get this straight," He sat up, staring at Reborn through the computer screen, "So not only is Hibari going to infiltrate the castle by himself, I'll repeat, _by himself_, there is also the Kokuyo there?"

Reborn's childish face scrunched up, as he adjusted the monitor. "I know. The guy just won't listen to me this time. He's rather thick in the head when he's set on something. He won't even answer his damn phone. Most likely," Reborn glanced at his oversized watch at his wrist. It had been his when he was...bigger, "He's there. And fortunately for us, Kokuyo's invasion made a good distraction, Hibari came at a good time. I actually doubt anyone but us knows he's in there. He's the master of hiding after all."

"I know," Iemitsu groaned into his mug, "I _would_ know. He's been stalking my son for years now."

Reborn chuckled for a moment but forced his face to turn stony to assess the seriousness of the situation, "Basil is helping him. I contacted him briefly and explained what was going on. Right about now, he should be helping Tsuna get to Hibari safely. But..." Reborn sat back, putting his legs onto the table, "I'm concerned about the Kokuyo. It's a known fact that they want the royals. I think they somehow found out who Tsuna really is. Why else would they bother attacking the castle when Xanxus is out otherwise?"

"You're probably right." He shook his head to correct himself, "You're _always _right." He looked to the ceiling with pained eyes, "Please Tsuna. Please be safe."

—

Frieda stopped Tsuna with a motion of her hand, peeking over the corner, "Alright, it's this way."

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked quietly, staying close behind.

"Originally we planned to meet up at the greenhouse. There is hardly anyone there right now. But then the castle right now is almost completely empty."

"What?" He exclaimed in a whisper, "Why?"

"Well, a majority went to help at Al Forno. There's a huge turf war going on right now over there between the Varia and the Millefiore." Tsuna shuddered here, and he saw it all start too. He prayed with sincere feelings that Gamma, Uni, and Gokudera made it out alright. "And the other..." Frieda paused, as if contemplating the right words to say, "Let's just say they're all very busy in the front of the castle. Your best bet is to escape from the back."

Tsuna nodded in agreement and gasped inaudibly as Frieda pulled him away into a room. She pushed him further back, peeking out through a crack in the door.

A woman Varia member ran past, yelling to her companion, "Damn those Millefiore! And those Kokuyo! They're probably both working together damn it, they're picking on us at the same time!" Tsuna blinked, making out the word, 'Kokuyo'. They were also fighting the Varia right now?

"There's no helping it," The other said to the woman, "Boss is here now, he'll take care of those annoying kids."

Frieda and he exchanged panicked stares. Xanxus was back. Was there no hope at all? Frieda helped Tsuna stand up as the hallway became empty again. "Sawada-dono." Tsuna looked up, staring into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "I'm going to ask you a very selfish request. Will you listen to me?"

"Of course," He answered, "What is it?"

"Sawada-dono, I need you to go on without me."

He blinked, not sure he heard that right, "Excuse me?"

Frieda closed her eyes, "Sawada-dono, you may not know this, having been confined in your room almost all the time, I'm actually Xanxus's door maid. My positions are simple; near his room, near his study, near him in particular. I hear his every complaint, every order, that's how I came to serve you. He ordered me to. I can't stay with you if he really is back. Once he realizes that I'm not near his door, through rain or snow or invasion, he will know something is wrong. The reason I'm here is to be the other eye of the Vongola and its necessary for me to stay here to, what you would say, spy on them. Do you understand?"

Tsuna nodded, mutely, stricken by the barrage of her words. "So I have to go...and meet him myself?"

There was a hesitant moment, as if she was looking for a better way to put it. She found none and nodded solemnly.

He suddenly felt afraid. It was ridiculous. It was only moments before, he was begging and praying to see Hibari with all his might and when the moment finally came he wished to be away for awhile longer. He honestly didn't know what he wanted anymore. Maybe he was afraid Hibari would seriously hate him for being away for so long. Maybe he was afraid of what Hibari would think of him, knowing too much about him. Maybe he was just afraid of him. He was comfortable with going with Frieda because well, she seemed like an ice-breaker in the situation. Now that she wasn't going to be there, he wouldn't know what to say or what to do when they finally reunited.

"Sawada-dono?" She questioned, only slightly worried that he still wanted her to come despite her good reasoning.

"I...I'll do it." He accepted, voice heavy with burden. Frieda sighed a big sigh in relief. He continued, "But I don't know where to go. You're going to have to give me instructions." After quickly explaining the layout of where to go, Tsuna smiled at Frieda with sincerity he had almost forgotten. "Thank you Frieda, you've helped me so much."

Frieda looked a bit confused. Then she giggled as if he told a good joke, her laughter like bells. "There's something else I should tell you, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna blinked, "Yes?"

She leaned in, her hands cupping around Tsuna's ear to whisper, "My real name is Basil."

He jerked away to look at her face, to see if she was really kidding. The blue-eyed girl laughed, shaking her head, "I'm being completely serious. My real name is Basil."

He stared at her face, trying to find a clue for the suspicion growing in his mind, "Then...wouldn't that mean...you're.."

"A boy?" She—no, _he_ laughed, his voice sounded strangely masculine now that he knew his true gender, "Yes. I am." Tsuna's mouth dropped, his eyes widened. And guessing by the look on the other boy's face, he was completely serious. So all along since day one, Frieda was...a _boy_? And all this time he thought the guy was kinda..._pretty_? After wiping away a joyful tear away, Basil smiled at him, "It's time for me to go."

"Wait!...Basil," Tsuna called out uncertainly as the crossdressed boy turned his back to the teen, "...Why don't you just come with me? Then we can go back to Vongola together?"

The sandy-haired boy smiled, feeling warm inside by Tsuna's concern. "I'd love to go with you, but I have some unfinished business to wrap up. But I promise; you and I will meet again soon."

—

Chrome's lower lip quivered and the only thing keeping her upright was her shaking legs. Fran stared quite blandly at her, his eyes almost seeing through her, "I never thought we'd meet again, Chrome-sempai."

Chrome's one eye stared uncertainly at her feet, her trident gripped loosely in her hands. She bit her lip, "I'm younger than you, Fran. There's no need to call me that." She looked at the others, completely preoccupied with their own situations that no one had even noticed Fran approaching her. She took a wary step back, "I see that you...are still here."

"Yes," Fran replied sadly, "I'm quite happy here."

"That's good," She said quietly, but was sincerely happy for her old friend. "Does everyone treats you fairly, Fran? I heard that you...found someone." She recalled hearing about Belphegor before when she and Chikusa had come here a long time ago to observe Fran's progress back when Tsunayoshi was still with them. Even though they had parted ways, everyone still missed the neon-haired male. He was still near and dear to all their hearts though some of them didn't like to admit it.

"Yes," He confirmed, "Even though there is an occasional stab to my head from Bel-sempai, and even if boss is a bit of a slave driver, they're all very nice people despite their reputation. They are alot like what we used to be; misunderstood."

Chrome closed her one eye, feeling it water up. A flood of emotions swept through her and she just then realized how much she missed talking with him. Fellow illusionists always did understand more about each other than others. It was just all this talk about Fran's new life that overwhelmed her with sadness. "I see." Was all she could manage out, a choke to her voice.

"Chrome-sempai," Fran began hesitantly, and the girl looked up, wiping her eye, "Why did you come here?" He asked, but he probably knew why.

The violet-haired girl saw no reason to lie. "We are here for Tsunayoshi. He is a good friend of mine and Mukuro-sama's, actually."

Fran stared at her, uncertain of her answer, "Not because he's the prince?"

She paused for a moment, searching for the easy way out the truth, but found none. She nodded her head very sadly and slowly, "That too."

—

Tsuna stumbled, his feet going faster than his brain was running. How was it possible to feel so much for one person? Though he did not really know where the man was at the moment, or if he was already there waiting for him, but he could feel his entire being singing out to Hibari. He could feel him, and it ran deeper than his bones. It was like a magnetic force was pulling him towards one direction, where he knew he'd be.

Had this situation happened months earlier, Tsuna probably would've been exhausted by now. But his body was toned, long runs never tired him easily now. It was different-feeling. He could tell he had changed, and he was scared and eager. Eager to know and scared to find out what Hibari's reaction would be. But not finding, out to him, was worse than dying.

He turned the corner, nearly leaving his shoes behind from the leg-breaking pace as he pivoted. If he had actually left his shoes, he probably wouldn't even come back for them. He sprinted through the long hallway, distinctively hearing some screaming in the back of his head. He was going insane, his body couldn't stand another second away and it was like he was rocking his chair on its legs, knowing there was a chance he was going to fall, but not stopping all the same.

Finally, he met a long, tall set of doors and he recognized the dining room as he opened it. To his immense disappointment, there was no one there. Despite the chaos that had happened here between the fight he and Xanxus had, it was completely pristine and untouched by the spoils of their little war. The table was already set, the multiple pairs of spoons and forks decorating each side of the plates aligned each chair, a real and palpable definition of symmetricality.

The chandelier that hung majestically above, he remembered, it had been in tatters only hours before, was polished and bright against his eyes. He stepped rigidly near his normal chair, awaiting, for something, anything to happen. The air felt tense under his nervousness, he couldn't bring himself to take a seat, because if he did, he knew that he'd just jump back up to pace around the room.

So he stood, coiled and waiting.

The door behind him opened.

—

If you ever asked Hibari when he was ever going to find Tsuna again, he would've always said, 'soon' with a blank stare and pressed lips. Even he could not resist the rising guilt in his gut whenever someone stared at him with accusing eyes. People had often blamed him for Tsunayoshi's disappearance, and he couldn't agree more, despite his life-time unlimited celestial-sky-high amount of pride. But nothing he ever did before was as close as he was now. Everything felt like it was burning around him, his feet barely made a sound as he ran through this invisible fire, his tonfas at his sides for any unwelcome company. It quickened his steps, enticing him to never stop and just keep _looking_. He was also well aware of people spotting him, but they were so preoccupied by the invasion of the Kokuyo and the turf war at Al Forno they spared no second glance to the mysterious black-suited man that ran with so much urgency past them.

In a way, Hibari felt just like them now. Strange how all his life he felt like he never belonged with others yet here he was; acting like a complete fool over some child as others were fools for the safety of their fort and organization.

Maybe he was just trying to correct his mistakes, to prove them wrong, or maybe, just maybe, for once this wasn't about him. Maybe all this pain and misery he felt for the past months has been nothing but the thought of Tsunayoshi on his mind. Naive, stupid, thick-headed Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And the only thing separating them both, was but a single door.

—

He turned around, his heart feeling like it would combust out of his chest.

What met his eyes was completely unexpected.

"Mukuro?" Was the name that fell out of his mouth like throw-up. The indigo-haired man stepped in, closing the door behind him with gentle hands. He never took his eyes off Tsuna, as if he was a fierce animal ready to tear out his throat at the next notice. And by the way he felt, Tsuna almost felt compelled to do so. He choked out a sentence, "What are you doing here?" It sounded rude, even to his ears.

"I've come to rescue you," Mukuro said slowly, trying to calm Tsuna down with his smooth voice. It didn't work. It only drove him over the cliff, it confirmed what he was seeing was truly real.

"You..." He began, taking a step away from him, "You shouldn't be here." He took another step away, his hand grabbing a fork from the table. "You're not suppose to be here."

"But I am here," Mukuro said, putting his hands up, to show he wasn't going to hurt him. Tsuna wondered what he looked like, rabid? Crazed and mentally incapable? He pointed the fork at Mukuro as he stepped towards Tsuna, "Calm down, Tsunayoshi. It's me." He squinted at Tsuna, wondering if the boy was under an illusion. When he could not uncover one, he felt seriously alarmed. "It's me, Mukuro." He tried again, hoping his name would at least ring some bells.

"I know who you are." Tsuna breathed out in a whisper, he quoted Byakuran's words, "A killer." He felt guilty the moment he said it too, because Mukuro flinched visibly at the word, and he also knew exactly what he was talking about and stared at Tsuna with wide eyes, disbelieving. He continued to justify his point and to hide the regret, "Y-You lied to me. You lied to Chrome and M.M and Ken—how could you do that to them? How could you just push all this hope onto them when I can't even accomplish it? I can't do something like that." It was then, instantly, Mukuro realized that Tsuna knew who exactly he was and why he was after him. He closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. Tsuna felt his back hit the wall. He was cornered and he knew it, "I can't make wishes come true."

Mukuro's eyes darkened, realizing where Tsuna was going with this, "You think I'm only here because you can grant my wishes?"

"Yes!" Tsuna hissed, breathing hard against the back of his hand. "Stay away from me," He edged away to the other corner of the room as Mukuro began to slowly zero in on him. He could've used his flames to threaten him or to run away but there was still a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him not to do it. He couldn't raise a hand against someone he knew. It was different than hitting targets in the practice room. "D-Don't come closer," He begged as Mukuro backed him into the other corner, his mismatched eyes narrowed and angry. The indigo-haired man slammed his hands on both sides of the boy's head, and Tsuna whimpered as the older man's face came closer, so close, Tsuna's last chance of escape was suddenly thrown away like a distant wish. "W-Wait. Wait, Mukuro, wait..."

"That's not true, that's not true at all..." Was the hot whisper that came, the heat of the words fanning against his face.

Before he even knew it, or could even question it, the guy kissed him.

—

Putting pale fingers to the doorknob he twisted his wrist. It opened rather slowly, he let it though, ignoring the fact that he was suddenly nervous. Silently letting out a deep breath, Hibari stepped into the room. He lifted his eyes. At first, he was alarmed by the presence of someone who did not look like Tsunayoshi at all. The man had a dark blue shade to his hair, a common hair color among residents in Cielo. The man in question was crouched in the corner of the long dining room, and it was difficult to make him out in detail from so far away. He stared at the strange pose, wondering what on earth this man could be doing alone. As he studied further, he realized they were not the only two present.

Looking past the shoulders of the indigo-haired man was brown hair. _Brown hair_. The hairstyle. The position the two were in. Two and two came together.

And it clicked.

Hibari snarled, his throat hurting from its intensity. He ran to the couple in the corner, he didn't even have to put much thought to it. He lifted his tonfa, it was as quick as lightening as he brought it down the unknown man's head. His tonfa easily ripping through the wallpaper like tissue, but Hibari stumbled into the wall, disorientated by his own fury. He realized that he had missed. He looked up, staring death and hate at the indigo-haired man.

—

It was just so sudden that Tsuna did not understand what had just happened. It was only a split second where he felt Mukuro's lips touch his, then he was suddenly jerked forward into a hard chest. He stood, confused and troubled by the sudden action then heard a bam of a wall meeting contact with something hard, the resounding rip of paper, and deep breathing. He had to stared at Mukuro's shirt before he could comprehend what he was doing and where he was before his felt his head boil in anger, feeling absolutely violated of his rights. He looked up and opened his mouth to yell at Mukuro, or protest, anything, or just tell the man off and to leave him alone when he realized that the illusionist wasn't even paying attention to him. Mukuro stared, over Tsuna's head at what was behind him.

He turned his head, almost casually.

He stared, his heart racing, eyes watering, his brain stuttering. Was he dreaming? Was this an illusion again? Tsuna would not be surprised if someone had told him that he was sleeping this whole entire time. Even though he had been expecting this moment for awhile now, he'd still believe he was imagining all this.

How many times had he pictured their reunion? How many times had he imagined the moment when they would meet eyes again? They all were countless, all unique in their own special way, but none of them were as palpable as the real thing. None of those silly imitations could compare to the authenticity of the moment. If he thought that he was aware of everything only minutes before, he had the knowledge of the world in his hands now. Riplets like ribbons of emotion flooded through his body like a tidal wave, and his body shook because it could not withstand the overwhelming torrid of feelings. Whatever happened to boundaries? When did he ever think he was 'enough' to defeat Xanxus? It was only now he felt disillusioned and strong. Now, he felt like he could take on the whole world.

There were no limits, because _he_ was right there in front of him. This was not a fake, this was not a foggy-faced man in front of him or even a wisp of a cheap illusion. This was Hibari, the genuine article.

* * *

**AN:** DAMN. Was that intense or _what_? I was close to peeing my pants and hell, I was the one writing it. Let's go over a few things because next chapter will be a lot of answering.

So much just happened, I seriously feel like my brain just imploded from all these events. But I'll recap; First of all, we just found out Byakuran and Uni are the other two royals and discovered why Mukuro was kept in the Millefiore base alive and preserved. Not only that, we also found out that Gamma is very much still alive and Gokudera is somehow working with them. Just when Tsuna is about to meet Gokudera, he is taken back to the Varia castle. The Kokuyo follow them, infiltrating their castle, illusionists meet again (Fran and Chrome, Mammon and Mukuro). Frieda is Basil! He's been crossdressing, the little slag 3 Mukuro gets to Tsuna first but not in the way you all expected. And that's not all, Hibari walks in on Tsuna's very first kiss. (Did you all remember that Tsuna still owed Mukuro a kiss? He just took it by force.)

Wow. I am amazed I just wrote all that in one chapter. Was that too fast? Also, this confused some people; I wouldn't say Hibari 'knows' what he is feeling for Tsuna, he's got an idea, but he really really doesn't know what it is. He's got this idea in his head that 'Sawada Tsunayoshi is off limits'. Okay. Spoiling too much. Will be explained later.

**Also some have been asking me how long exactly Tsuna has been in Cielo**. Let us go back in time and think about the events so far; Reborn's and Bianchi's wedding was in June, and Tsuna already knows his birthday has passed making him 15-16 years old (he doesn't know) and therefore it has been a little over four and a half months since he's been gone. Satisfied? Good. :D Hibari's age? I don't know. Please just imagine he's 25 forever. D:

Sorry I type a lot in my author notes. ;-;


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: IN HIS VEINS  
**

It was not long though until Hibari broke the tense silence. The boogie man stalked towards them, tonfas held up menacingly, his eyes half-meeting Tsuna's, but keeping direct contact with Mukuro's, letting the illusionist catch full awareness of his hostility. As the cloud-user took a few steps forward Mukuro mirrored the steps backwards, a still and silent Tsunayoshi in tow. The boy could not speak, or have the strength to even struggle against Mukuro's tugs, and it only seemed to anger the other. Why wasn't Tsunayoshi struggling back? Obviously, this strange man was violating him.

Mukuro slowly leaned down to whisper in Tsuna's ear, his awareness of the other man barely forgotten, "Tsunayoshi, who is this?"

The situation looked so ethereal in his eyes, he couldn't speak for a short moment. Whether to answer Mukuro's question or to beckon out to the boogie man he didn't know, "Hibari-san..." He managed to say, hardly audible to the naked ear. He was surprised by the sudden emotion in his voice despite how quiet it came out, something he never knew his heart could do to his throat. Mukuro's gaze flicked towards him, expression questioning and curious at Tsuna's tone. He looked back at Hibari, who stood with hackled shoulders, a posture with a silent obvious message. He then looked back to Tsuna.

And he understood right away. The indigo-haired man slowly moved his gloved hand, to Tsuna's hand and the other free one to the teen's back. And Mukuro tugged the limp appendage to push him gently behind.

Tsuna staggered back onto the wall.

Then everything exploded before the teenager's very eyes. It was absolutely frightening. With calm, deadly eyes, Hibari hooked an arm chair with one tonfa and flung it, actually flung it, towards Mukuro who laughed, slapping the furniture away with his trident with ease; like a tennis ball. The chair crashed on the opposite end of the wall, the wood shrieking in pain for a split second before it broke apart and fell silent again. Mukuro retaliated with a chair of his own and Hibari smacked it away likewise.

Mukuro jumped onto the table, kicking away the silverware at his feet and Hibari copied him with a expression so amazingly deadly, and almost beautiful in a way that didn't look humanly possible. The illusionist threw his trident right at Hibari, Tsuna cried in alarm, and the man stood tall and at ease as the trident completely passed right through his stomach. "Oya…" Mukuro exclaimed in delighted surprise, "It seems that you can tell what's real and what's not."

Hibari didn't answer, kicking up a plate at Mukuro with incredible accuracy. The illusionist just moved aside with a smirk. The porcelain crashed onto the floor, the pierce sound resonating in Tsuna's bones. The teenager stared up at the angered man, never once seeing this side of Hibari before. He shook in his clothes, and he could feel his teeth chattering from the sheer raw emotions he couldn't understand. What was going on? What just happened? Why the _heck_ were they fighting? He looked back to Mukuro, who had so carefully read between the lines and pushed Tsuna out of the way. Then back at Hibari, who barely even spared a single glance at him. It was obvious; neither of them wanted him in this. Tsuna spoke, his voice feeble, "W-Wait..."

If they had heard him, they promptly ignored him.

"Interesting. So you don't know who I am?" Mukuro asked, eyebrows raised in surprise and mouth curved artfully into interest. Mukuro nodded to himself as Hibari didn't as so much twitch in response, "I see. So you don't. That's awfully rare. Everyone knows me." He laughed mockingly, pointing at Tsuna with a gloved thumb, "Even him." Tsuna twitched, feeling guilt over what he said earlier, but he still couldn't stop thinking about how their embarrassingly intimate result of their heated discussion had come into an abrupt end. He was partly happy for it too. The illusionist looked back to Hibari, "So you must've been..._out of town_?" Mukuro questioned with a hand cradling his chin.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, deciphering the underlying hint.

Tsuna was still lost.

The suited man took a step forward, swinging a single tonfa at the man's face. The metal weapon hit air. Mukuro sneered at his primitive response, "I was only making conversation, now. No need to just hit me out of nowhere." The mist-user swung his trident at the other man's legs, and Hibari jumped over the pitch fork effortlessly, like he was skipping jump rope. Hibari quickly retaliated with a hit of his own, and likewise, Mukuro dodged it. None of the men made progress in harming the other. One would hit, then the other would dodge in a repeating fashion, no matter how many tricks they had up their sleeves. They gritted their teeth at each other in distaste and frustration.

"Stop!" Tsuna ordered them feebly, shakily pulling himself up, using the wall behind him as support only to fall back to his bottom when both of the men looked to Tsuna, he gulped at the sudden attention. He stared back, eyes wide.

They then realized that they had something else, far more important to do. "Tsunayoshi," Mukuro began slowly.

Then Tsuna felt movement in his peripheral vision, he looked up, alarmed to see Hibari at his side before the other could finish the sentence. Mukuro looked stricken by the interruption. Hibari grabbed his forearm, and Tsuna gasped as he was pulled up to his feet in one, swift movement. His arm felt like it was burning from Hibari's touch. It was not like an illusion's touch, where you subconscious puts you into thinking the warmth. Tsuna reached out a shaky appendage, ghosting over the hand that was holding him. He was real. He was totally real. Hibari looked at him briefly. Tsuna stared back.

Mukuro watched the exchange with a disquieted expression.

Everyone in the room stilled as screaming echoed from the halls through the thick wooden door. They all looked to it, then back at each other in alarm.

Tsuna was the first to voice the obvious, "We have no time for this. If we're going to leave, we have to leave now." His old friend looked at Tsuna, a perturbed expression painting the beautiful canvas of his face. The teenager twitched under the deep scrutiny, wondering if what he had just said sounded strange. He inwardly racked through the sentence, chopping it, flipping it, turning it, looking for a flaw that would've disturbed Hibari. He could not find any.

And for the first time in four months Tsuna heard his voice again, true and familiar. It was not directed to him though. Hibari spoke, turning back to Mukuro, "We will finish this matter later."

Mukuro pressed his lips together into a firm line, his face hard, "Agreed."

—

A deathly silence enveloped the courtyard, a unnatural heaviness seemed to tug everyone down. Everyone but the Kokuyo gang was effected.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome began, pausing in concentration, then turned to the others, "Is leaving. I suggest we retreat quietly." Mukuro just contacted them. He was currently with Tsuna, she could've explained more, but now wasn't the right time.

Chikusa looked as if he already knew this, but then again, he was always like that, "Fine."

"Fran," Chrome said delicately, "Has opened up a opportunity for us." She waved vaguely at the still Varia forms, bewitched by Fran's attempt on helping them, "He says to leave quickly. He can't keep this up this effect long without being discovered."

Everyone twitched at the familiar name. Some looked disgusted, some looked happy to hear the name again. It was unexpected and it caught them off guard. M.M scowled in distrust, "What if this is a trap? Who knows, you'd be surprised how much someone can change over time."

"No," The eyepatched girl shook her head in disagreement, "I sense no ill intent in the illusion. But then again, he could be hiding that. Even if we do decide to trust him, we should be on our guard. Fran is far more a superior illusionist than I am." They knew Fran couldn't take it upon them that they wouldn't trust him anymore. After all, in their eyes, he knows he was a traitor. But even so, Chrome still believed that somewhere they all still cared for each other no matter how much they hid it. They've been through far too much for far too long to have such a silly thing break their bond.

—

Then they all started to the door opposite from the commotion, Tsuna blearily staggered between the two tall men, Hibari to his right and Mukuro his left. Mukuro opened the doors for them, and he recognized what looked like a well-supplied kitchen, only much bigger and much more pristine than the distant memory of his mother's homely kitchen.

The two men helped Tsuna stumble, though he was not hurt or bleeding, through the sterile room, and he looked around, surprised to not see anyone around. Wasn't there cooks always cooking? Sure it was a waste, but usually Xanxus would have strange cravings during the long hours of the day and they always toiled around the kitchen for such times.

It hit him. Xanxus.

He tugged on both of the men to stop and they looked at Tsuna questioningly. It was somewhat strange how synchronized they were despite the clear animosity towards eachother. "Xanxus," He quickly spoke, "Xanxus is back."

The two men looked at each other grudgingly, a sort of silent discussion Tsuna could not catch ended abruptly as it started and they turned back to him, Hibari said simply, "I'm here."

"Rather, _I'm_ here." Mukuro insisted.

Hibari gave the other an annoyed stare. And Mukuro likewise. Tsuna sighed irritably.

Breaking gently from Hibari's hold, Tsuna took the initiative to take the lead. He opened the other door leading out, one that seemed more modern than any other doors he had seen in the castle. He peeked through the crack, and with a look of triumph, he realized that the kitchen lead to the hallway. It was just lucky that it was quiet and desolate than it's opposite end. They must've reached near the back of the castle. If he was correct, than they were close to the greenhouse, then they would just have to make their way out from there. "This way," He waved to them and the two men glared at each other one last time before they followed.

Tsuna observed the doors, and nodded in triumph as he opened a familiar cheaply made wooden door. Never once had he felt so relieved to see the greenhouse again. He quickly walked through the colorful arrangements of plants Lussuria took so long toiling over for years, and the training it all put him through, yet he could not bring himself to say he would miss it. His blood was singing too loudly to get out as soon as possible to think of unnecessary sentiments.

He looked behind him, just to make sure they were following, and they were, at a long distance away from the other. Their footsteps were silent, quiet against the gritty tiled garden unlike his noisy clumsy footsteps.

"I have a bike waiting." Hibari spoke out to Tsuna, giving a meaningful glare showing how much the other wasn't invited to follow. Mukuro easily brushed it off with a snort.

"And give off our position with the sounds that atrocious mechanic beast makes? I think not."

"We're on the opposite end of the castle, no one will notice the sound of a bike over anything else," Tsuna easily argued, and to be honest with himself, he was surprised on how strong his argument was. Or maybe he was just very sensitive whenever it came to Hibari, it made him think on his feet quick.

And for about the trillionth time that day, Hibari gave him another strange, unreadable stare.

He would have to ask him about it later.

Hibari lengthened his footfalls, easily surpassing Tsuna and leading the way. Mukuro was ill at ease in his leadership, but followed just for the sake of watching the teenager in their tow carefully. Tsuna watched as they passed the sunflower fields, barely slowing down, but eyes glazed in flashback. It wasn't so long ago he had been in there, lost and scared, and something _happened_ that he couldn't explain. Instinct led him out there in success, but sometimes instinct did him bad. But instinct also led him to Hibari. He now couldn't completely say it was bad to listen to it, but he couldn't completely say it was good either.

The trio passed the sunflower fields, through crops, plump and ripe. He was tempted to just grab one, seeing how amazingly exotic they looked. And despite being flame-grown, they looked as real as the ones back home. He reached for one, just to touch it as they passed but Hibari turned around before he could even lay a finger on its skin. "Don't." Was all he said simply. He immediately obeyed, his hand falling back to his side. Strange how much power this man had over him. And Tsuna had no strength to fight it. He was more than eager to please the guy again.

Though he hadn't shown it yet, he was _sure_ Hibari was boiling mad at him.

They stepped over the fresh produce, and finally when they reached the end of the fields, the reached a throng of bushes and trees. Tsuna frowned at it before stepping in after Hibari. He heard Mukuro follow suit. He slapped the loose, wild branches away and looked on in envy as the boogie man in front of him just swooped with grace and elegance from the offending plants. And he hardly looked like he was trying. Finally he saw something through the small forest. A stone wall. It was familiar, and at first he thought they had reached a building. He then realized that what they had come across was a small section of the tall formidable walls that surrounded the castle. He was so close to freedom he could taste in on his tongue.

But then he realized something important. "How do we get over this?" Tsuna asked, feeling stupid when Hibari sent him an impatient stare in response.

"Over it or under it, you can chose." Mukuro teased lightly. And Hibari gave him a hard look, as if his very voice was something to be annoyed at. Which it probably was, in Hibari's point of view. It made him want to smile but he held it back with force. Hibari used to use that same look with him whenever he talked or did something stupid. It was slightly amusing to see it being used on someone else.

Tsuna huffed to hide his oncoming laugh, pointing up at the wall, "Well obviously, I meant how are we going to get over something this tall?" He looked around, hoping to find some sort of rope or ladder of a kind that the dark-haired man might have had used to go over the way on his way in. He found nothing that particularly caught his eye.

Without any warning Hibari took his arms and slung it over his shoulders and tucked his arms under the crook of Tsuna's legs. It happened in less than a second and the teen on his back barely had time to shriek. "Hibari-san, what are you doing?" He asked in panic as the man began to take big steps back.

"We're going over." The man answered aloofly.

"Thanks for working that out," Mukuro snorted delicately at him, although curiously, he knew Tsuna would've given the same answer, "Care to tell us the time too?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, out of simple reflex to defend Hibari, because he simply knew that the man wouldn't defend himself against verbal attacks, he was just too cool-headed for that. But before he could even come up with anything clever to retort, the boogie man began running and Tsuna's grip around the man's neck tightened. He gasped as Hibari began to step onto the wall, jumped, and suddenly, they were in a tree.

He blinked.

Hibari stepped onto the ledge of the wall, Tsuna felt his pulse quicken when he looked down and calculated mentally at how far they had just climbed up. It was so fast, his body felt stricken and slack. Tsuna looked over the opposite side from which they had come from and his stomach dropped. It looked only more frighteningly tall from up on the ledge. He gasped when Hibari, with calm ease, took a step onto the sturdy looking branch and jumped down from the tree. For a split second, the innards of his body seemed to stay in midair before dropping again with gravity.

Mukuro quickly followed suit and stepped from the tree branch next to them. Not even hiding his displeasure on needing to follow Hibari either.

Tsuna slowly slid off Hibari's back as the man's hold on his legs slackened. He stood up, and his adrenaline rush was still there, he could feel it because he couldn't force himself to relax as quickly. He watched Hibari to calm himself. The man moved quickly past an overgrowth and the teen nearly jumped out of his skin when he moved out of his sight before coming back just as fast as he disappeared. Steadily in his hands, was bike handles. Tsuna blinked owlishly as the boogie man fully pulled it out of its hiding spot, the bike was a sleek black, like the other cars that existed in this world, but something about its design was different than ones he had seen back home.

Hibari swiftly pulled his leg over the vehicle and looked expectantly at Tsuna. The boy hesitated as he inched closer. He looked back at Mukuro, cautiously because he was well aware of the other man's disapproval of the illusionist. "Where are you going to go?" He almost hated to ask too. The indigo-haired man looked a little bit too hopeful and Hibari look a little bit too annoyed.

"Where ever you will go." Mukuro answered without pause.

Hibari snarled in response before voicing his opinion on the matter, "Absolutely not. He's a liability."

The mist-user scowled angrily, but still tried to address Tsuna nicely, "I have to talk to you. Please. I need to explain. I think you're misunderstanding something here."

The sincerity in his voice was hard to ignore. He stared at the illusionist doubtfully. Actually, he had a lot to ask of Mukuro too. In fact, he needed to bring things out into the light.

He looked back at Hibari and the man met his gaze with a pointed look. He knew his decision would even more sever the thread-thin bond the two already had, but there was simply no helping it. He had to find out the truth. He would ask for the dark-haired man's forgiveness later. Tsuna looked back at Mukuro, a defeated sigh in his words, "I have to talk to you too." The teen cringed at his peripheral vision upon seeing the abrupt snap Hibari's head made towards his direction. "But right now we all need to get out of here. Fast." Tsuna listened to the distant roar of panic over the walls with a spooked look. "Now."

"Chrome and the others have successfully escaped." Mukuro supplied, "They'll be heading in the direction we'll be heading." He gave Hibari a smug look, "Now if you'll lead the way..."

Before Tsuna could read the expression on Hibari's face, the man quickly turned around, revving the bike with a twist of his hand. Tsuna climbed on, wrapping his arms around Hibari's waist. With a hard rev on the engine, the bike shot forward like a rocket and Tsuna heard himself scream. He nearly let go the moment the air suddenly felt like the ocean was crashing over them. He pushed his cheek again Hibari's back and shut his watering eyes closed. He heard a laugh.

"Kufufu, you can't get rid of me that easily," Mukuro's misty voice teased in their ears. Tsuna felt Hibari tense against him. He wanted to look where and how exactly Mukuro was even talking to them through the road rage but Tsuna forced himself to douse his curiosity. Mukuro was an illusionist. For all he knew, he could be already be where they were heading. Where _were _they heading? He pulled his chin onto Hibari's shoulder, his teeth clacking painfully when they jumped up from a small hill and fell back down with a start. The brown-haired boy stretched his jaw before speaking.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked over the roar of wind and the growling of the bike.

"To the infant." Hibari said back simply, not even sparing a glance towards his direction. Infant? As in, a baby? Tsuna asked himself, wondering where in the world did he hear that before. The wind whipped his hair as he thought. Perhaps 'Infant' was a place. Surely, they wouldn't go to an actual baby. It sounded so familiar but frankly he couldn't bring himself to care to think more into it. He'd be home soon enough.

—

The ride to wherever they were headed took almost an eternity. Or, what felt like an eternity. Every second was another second wasted away from home. In fact, Tsuna was beginning to believe they weren't even heading home at all as they moved deeper and deeper in Cielo, past the city, past the woods, past an expanse of abandoned land. Tsuna peered over Hibari's shoulder once again in impatience for probably the tenth time in a row. Where were they headed? It was nearly about two hours since they left and Tsuna's bottom was beginning to become sore. It felt numb from the turbulence and felt prickly from his lack of moving it.

Then they approached it. And by the looks of it, it didn't look at all accommodating as his previous stays. Ahead was sort of what looked like a small village, not a out of country village, but more like a town. The town didn't look bustling with activity, but it didn't look exactly abandoned either. He could tell people were living inside because of the fresh laundry hung out on clothes lines that stretched building to building and the sounds of a dog barking from somewhere near the wall.

But it was surely unlike any other place he had seen before. The buildings looked old, centuries old. It took shape of what he could recognize a mini version of an Italian town. But he could see some reconstruction in appeal to making it more modern, like the gate ahead, which looked much newer than the buildings inside. He could tell, since the walls were a gentle granite while the other buildings inside were made of uneven cobblestones.

Finally, for the first time in almost two hours, Hibari began to slow down. He skidded to a stop in front of the barred gates, and peered up with a glare. As if, the man's annoyed stare was a good enough reason for the gate to open, it did. The barred gates opened its mouth with an inviting pause before Hibari started up the bike again and the gate closed behind them with a gentle loud click. A man greeted them as they drove in, "Welcome back, Hibari!" The boogie man didn't give as much as a flinch in the warm greeting. But judging by the unwavering smile on the man's face however, it seemed like it was a normal thing for him to ignore others.

Hardly surprising.

What was waiting for them inside, however did give Tsuna a small start.

Ahead of them was a long stretched boulevard made of granite setts, probably another addition of the old-looking town. But as big as the street was, there was hardly anyone on it. The maximum amount of people there was idly around was five. And what gave off some bells was the clothes they were wearing. It wasn't like suits or leather material. In fact, the clothes they wore were thin, white, cloaks. But in different sizes. And looked exactly like Uni's. Minus the fat-looking hat. This must be where she is from, he thought with a blink. Maybe she was here right now. With _Gokudera_. He swallowed thickly. There was a lot he needed to ask. From Hibari, from Mukuro, from Gamma, maybe from Uni, from Gokudera_. Especially_ Gokudera. He was desperately torn from the need to go home and the need for answers.

They headed straight down the road, and finally, a large building came up in the horizon. They approached it with speed he was sure was illegal. Then they stopped abruptly with a loud squeal of the brakes. Tsuna's forehead slammed against Hibari's back with a dull thud. Tsuna tried to sober himself, blinking away the bright lights and peculiar black spots that dance around his eyes. But the man seemed unfazed by the hit, almost as if he didn't even notice it. He looked up at the building before them. There wasn't anything special about it other than the fact it was located at the end of the street and was probably the most largest one to be seen. He wondered, what on earth could they be doing in such a remote place?

They climbed off, and Tsuna's legs shook in alarming tremors. Hibari seemed to notice this, reaching out to him with a outstretched hand and mouth half-opened, as if to comment—

"Tsunayoshi!" A familiar voice cried out to him and he turned to look. Near the entrance, on a long wooden bench was two people. One figure looked unconscious, sprawled on the furniture with his head on the second figure's lap. It took him less than two seconds to recognize the violet-colored hair.

"Chrome!" Tsuna gasped, and ran up to them, dropping to his knees to examine the person unconscious, "What happened?"

She looked stunned for a moment, a bit overwhelmed by her own thought processes. There was so many things she wanted to say to him. But she decided to breathe slowly and answer his question first. "Ken is hurt, so Mukuro-sama told us to wait here." She ran a hand through Ken's wild blond mane gently as she spoke. Tsuna smiled inwardly at Ken's calm, neutral face. He couldn't tell if Ken was lucky or unlucky. His wildest dreams are coming true yet he was out cold and unable to witness it happening. He wondered if Mukuro was the one responsible to cleverly leave Ken with Chrome's care. "The others are exploring the town. We never been here before."

Tsuna turned to look at Hibari to see him with a dissatisfied expression at this piece of information. Huh. So they made it here before them, despite their intense speeding. Even though the illusionist's reasoning towards the beginning of their race was clearly fair and facts, Hibari seemed to have hopes of losing them anyway. "Tsunayoshi," Chrome called with a teary voice, gaining his utmost attention again, "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought...for sure..." She trailed off, and something told Tsuna that she meant and knew something about him too.

He brushed it off with a wave of the hand, "It's alright Chrome, it was kind of my fault for letting myself get caught." He recalled his idiocy in falling for such an easy trick back in Cavalla Il Veloce, "I missed you too." It wasn't a lie. He wasn't quite sure about the others, but he surely did miss Chrome.

"Hey!" Two heads jerked up, Hibari's moved more slowly. It was M.M. It wasn't hard to recognize the fiery hair that approached them with hard clicks of her boot's heels. Tsuna cringed as she suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him once, then twice, hard. "This is all your damn fault you...you pipsqueak!"

She threw him further away, disgusted, and he almost propelled backwards into Hibari, who stood there with a grim look at this new arrival. Something told Tsuna right away the two would hit it off just _great_. It was sarcasm, but his own joke didn't make him smile. He looked shamefully at M.M who stood stamping her foot in a tantrum. "Now we're stuck in the middle of _nowhere no one in their right minds _would go!" She put a hand over her forehead, as if she worked hard, and as if it were hot, though Tsuna knew it was a facade, knowing there was no sun to assist the act.

The dark-haired man grimaced, and opened his mouth halfway as if he was going to suggest something—

"I'm sorry," Tsuna blurted out to M.M, and Hibari closed his mouth again, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

She suddenly stopped this pretense, and turned to glare exasperatedly at him, it was a sort of forgiveness in her own way. "But damn. Why here?"

"That's easy to answer," A suave voice cut in, and Tsuna turned to look at Chikusa who suddenly stood in view, "This is the most isolated place I've ever been to. It won't be easy for the Millefiore and the Varia to follow us here."

"Chikusa!" Tsuna gasped, standing erectly in shock, "You're okay!"

"Of course he is," Mukuro smirked proudly as he came up from behind the others. And the moment Mukuro came, everyone began talking at the same time, "Mukuro-sama!"

"So where are we now?"

"Do we go back?"

"I can answer all of those."

Everyone stilled.

They looked towards the doorway and there the owner of the voice stood. It was a child, even twice as younger than Tsuna, wearing a suit with a mismatching tie and shirt and wore a fedora that was even twice as big as him. The boy stood with an air of an adult, his voice squeaky, but demanded attention and respect. And something in Tsuna lurched, like he _knew_ exactly who this was.

"Acrobaleno!" Someone gasped from behind him, and Tsuna turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow before turning back. He heard that term somewhere else too, but where? He turned back to the pint-sized child, who had his arms crossed and smirked.

"It's been awhile Tsuna." The little kid said, his smug look growing more amused at Tsuna's advent confusion. "You've grown a lot."

The teen was confused. He was sure familiar, this kid, but yet Tsuna could not find any evidence through his memory of meeting such a small child before. It wasn't easy to forget one that looked like this one either. He racked through his brain, looking for any clues about who this person was. Giving up, Tsuna sighed in defeat, "I-I'm sorry, I really don't..." He trailed off, looking for the right way to bluntly say that he had no idea who this kid was.

The boy let out a squeaky laugh, "It's only been four months. Is your memory that bad?" And with a tiny hand, the boy took off his fedora. And Tsuna remembered upon the instant good look at his face and hair. But...But it couldn't possibly be. What stood before him, was a very, very tiny version of Reborn. The man who Bianchi had married. But it couldn't be. It had to be a very younger relative. Seeing Tsuna's conviction to this idea, Reborn shook his head, almost pityingly, "I'm Reborn."

Tsuna smiled, his concious not believing it. It was _far_ too coincidental. This had to be some sort of joke. "Of course it is," He laughed gently at the child and reached out to pat his head.

Reborn gave him a nasty stare in response, "I told you. I am Reborn. We met before at my wedding." As if proof, Reborn's tiny hands reached inside his pocket and fished out a string and held it to Tsuna face. His eyes adjusted to see before he gasped. He gently took it in his hands. At the ends of the cheap string was a large wedding ring, much too big for either of them to wear it but big enough for an adult to. He stared at the engravings that circled the inside of it; '_Reborn & Bianchi_'. It was hard, solid proof. But still, it was easy for someone to just steal a ring and claim he's the groom. Far too easy. He handed it back to Reborn.

His suspicion was suddenly dwindling as he spoke, "Tell me then, something that only me and Reborn knows." He wasn't sure what he was expecting really. He hardly even knew that man at all and even this challenge Tsuna wasn't so sure what the answer he was looking for might be.

"On the night of my wedding, I caught you two dancing alone." Was the irritated reply, but Tsuna's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, stunned. It was like a distant still picture in his mind. Hibari, him, dancing in the garden, under the stars. He remembered the uneven, mismatched cobblestone floor that he stumbled on. He had nearly forgotten that had ever happened. It felt like it had occurred years ago, not only four months ago. "Do you believe me now?" Reborn asked again, frowning deeply. The frown looked strange on that face. It was too adult-like, and his eyes had too much experience in them a youth shouldn't have.

"Well," Tsuna began hesitantly, trying to rack his brain for more things he could use from that night, "It was so long ago..."

"We should head inside. We'll talk more." With a twitch of the hand, he adjusted his fedora and followed suit by opening the door himself. He stood at the doorway in a pause. He turned to look at the Kokuyo gang for a long moment in contemplation before he gestured at all of them, "I'm sure you're all very hungry."

It wasn't until then Tsuna realized something; he was _tired_. He was very tired and famished. His stomach lurched at the word. He was starting to feel dizzy and light-headed now that he had this knowledge. He experienced this feeling once before when he hadn't eaten for hours, but this time was ten times worst. He had eaten little of lunch and no dinner last night. His...debate with Xanxus was so heated and rushed that he forgot that they had literally obliterated his food in the process of their...discussion.

He moved sluggishly behind Reborn as they took their first step indoors since their escape, the sound of everyone's footsteps were loud against the wooden floor. But the most prominent one was Hibari's shoes. The man was so conscious of Tsuna's location, as if he was worried he'd turn away and he'd be gone again. Not that he was ever going anywhere again anytime soon.

The wooden floor transitioned to a forest green rug as they ventured further inside. It was like a mix between the Kokuyo hideout and the Varia castle. The building was old, but it was clean. It was very classy inside, like they had suddenly walked into a vintage historic home in the 1800s. The walls were a natural beige striped with white and was strung with mismatched frames with pictures that had faded from age. He stared at them as they passed and he realized something obvious; everyone was beautiful. Everyone was completely flawless, men and women alike. Who were these people? Was this some sort of gang like the Kokuyo? Or a organization like the Varia? What was the 'Acrobaleno'? And why was everyone so painfully pretty in the pictures? And it wasn't just this place. He looked at Hibari with a quick glance, who was also ethereally beautiful. Even the others behind him, he looked to each person; Chrome, Ken, M.M, Mukuro, and even Ken. Even Ken was handsome in a rugged rough way.

He turned away to stare at Reborn's heels in front of him. He bit his lip. He never realized how much he stood out until now. In comparison to these creatures, he was so...normal, so plain. There was nothing remarkable about brown eyes and brown hair here.

They reached a room, a homely comfortable place with soft lighting from the fireplace. He could assume that this was the living room. Reborn tugged on his hand and shoved him onto the sofa. He sunk gladly into the silky soft cushions. Hibari quickly occupied the empty space next to him. Chrome sat on his opposite side and he hid the relief he felt when he realized it wasn't her counterpart. He wouldn't have never been able to relax if he was stuck between the two men.

"I'll get the food ready," Reborn dully stated as he watched everyone settle in their own seats. They sat in a circle in a organized fashion, in exemption of the fireplace, it was too hot to sit near there. The adult-child opened a door behind Tsuna, and closed it after him. He could only assume that it was the kitchen behind them from the muted clicks and clatter of plates and silverware from behind the door.

Everyone was quiet. He breathed out hard, putting a hand to his eyes and rubbed the nit and grit away. He was tired by the throng of events, everyone was.

When the door opened again, the smell of food instantly hit the air and the creak of wheels was heard coming slowly closer to their direction. It didn't take much for Tsuna to look up, his stomach was controlling his body. There were too many surprises in one day. Much too much to be healthy. In front of him stood Gamma, with a smirk planted on his face. The older man was wheeling around a silver serving cart with plates among plates of steaming hot food. The brown-haired boy didn't have the strength to jump up from his seat to get a better look, only to exclaim, "Gamma!"

"Glad to see you made it," The blond man said, handing a plate over to Tsuna. The teen grabbed it, suddenly awake. He barely studied it before shoving it in his mouth. It was sliced potatoes and chicken with broccoli marinated in cheese. "Whoa, slow down," Gamma advised. He handed Tsuna a fork. "That's not finger food. Eat slowly, or you're going to throw up." He definitely didn't want to slow down, and he certainly didn't want to be nagged at for another moment. But he forced himself to listen to Gamma's advice, knowing the guy was just looking out for his well being. He was impatient and cranky. He needed a lot of sleep and a lot of food before he would ever feel like talking. It was like Gamma could read minds because he instantly stopped talking and proceeded to pass out more plates to the others. They also looked as hungry as him, but were much slower in digging into their food than he had done.

"You want one?" Gamma looked at Hibari, who was just watching Tsuna eat with his arms crossed. Hibari closed his eyes, shaking his head in refusal before turning back to Tsuna, completely soaking up every moment. Tsuna looked up just in time to see something strange; there was a look of understanding on Gamma's face. Like, he had just found someone who was going through the same situation he was. He disregarded it for now, but made sure to ask about it later. Strange look to give a person who just refused dinner.

They ate in stunning silence, their forks clicking against their plates was the only sound heard. Everyone was just as famished as they were exhausted and no one seemed to have the energy make conversation.

When they finished, Reborn spoke, "Now, I suppose you want answers, Tsuna."

Never in his life had he heard such golden words. It was the first time since he came here someone offered to tell him everything. Now with a calm mind and full stomach, he was ready to get what he deserved. "Reborn...why are you a kid?" He didn't know how to put the words delicately.

"Before I answer that, I have to start with Byakuran's current reign." Tsuna nodded for him to continue, that had been one of his questions. Why were people so afraid of him? He remembered the first night he came, no one had done anything when he had been wrongly convicted of something he never did without trial and error. "I believe it was around the time you were born, Byakuran was young and ripe for his age, he was a genius in monopoly. He easily made the Millefiore out of his own plans from scratch. He did everything he could to bring up the organization; drugs, stealing, conning. He was amazing with words and was cunning enough to never get his hands dirty." Reborn picked up a clean spoon and examined it, "But he wanted more. Even with his massive control over Cielo, it wasn't enough. Byakuran then found out about the royals. And he found out who he really was; the King of Hearts. And he found out what all four of them could do."

"You must be aware, Uni is the boss of the Acrobaleno, an organization that consists of seven people, including me." Actually, Tsuna wasn't aware of that but he held in his surprise as Reborn resumed, "It was when Byakuran was first making his moves. He was going to monopolize the royals and use them for his own needs so he started with the weakest of the four, Uni. It's common knowledge what kind of person she is, she's too easy to trick and manipulate." Reborn took a long pause. "When he took Uni, _this_ happened to me."

Reborn paused for dramatic effect.

"I assumed the worse; whatever was happening to me, was probably reflecting on the Acrobaleno's leader. I was desperate to fix myself. When I changed, I didn't have the guts to face Bianchi. No woman in their right mind would ever want a husband that looked a day old. So I left. Only a few hours in our honeymoon in Vienna, and came here. I hoped to fix what had happened to Uni and regain my form."

Tsuna looked at Gamma before turning back to Reborn, "But Uni is safe now, right? She should be safe."

"And she is," Reborn clipped, "But we still can't change back. We don't understand what is happening either."

Tsuna realized something. "'We'? Who is 'we'?"

The man-turned-child shrugged, "The other five members. One of them is Viper. You know him of course. But I suppose now he goes by the alias of 'Mammon'. The other Acrobeleno, you may actually meet them soon enough." Tsuna's eyes widened. But of course, he remembered Mammon. He put him through one of the hardest trials of his time at the Varia. He stared hard at Hibari. And now, his one and only desire was right there sitting next to him. And now he knew why Mammon was such a strange child. Because that child wasn't a child at all, but a true adult. With the way he spoke and the air of presence he carried, it was easy to believe.

"I know there are four royals. Is it true I'm the prince?"

Reborn's eyes flicked to the Kokuyo gang for a moment before he bluntly answered, "Yes." Tsuna felt the room grow uncomfortable. He paused. He never expected a straight answer, and it threw him off. But he was glad. Finally, there was someone who wouldn't beat around the bush.

Comfortable with Reborn's straight answers, Tsuna licked his lips nervously. "Then...can I ask you a really hard question?" Could he speak freely?

"Shoot." Reborn said. Permission was granted.

"What is my purpose?" The question _was_ hard. It was heavy and abstract. There were so many answers to it but now enough words to say in return. Why was he here? Obviously, everyone had been expecting him to show up one day. Why did it seem like everyone was wanting him? Why had Byakuran wanted to kill him? Xanxus planned to use him as a mass weapon of destruction. Why did Uni need him? Why was everything cycling about him? Because he was the prince? Because he had power and potential? What was his purpose? Who was he, really?

Reborn sat on the coffee table in front of them. And all literally stopped their breathing to hear him clearly. "Tsuna. It all began a long time ago when you were five." When he was _five_? He hadn't even met Hibari when he was five. "We saw...you use your flame once. It was a flicker, a glimpse but it was there. And the first to see that..." Reborn seemed to hesitate, "Was Gokudera. He told us."

And suddenly, Tsuna's world was turned over. His mind stuttered. What? It was like someone had suddenly flipped scalding water over his head. But he didn't have the strength to scream and shout. No...no it couldn't be. All this...this misery, all this pain...the true cause and the very beginning was...Gokudera? But there couldn't have been anyone else, no matter how many faces he brought up. Gokudera was practically been there since they were toddlers. Gokudera...Gokudera... He didn't know what expression he wore, but it made Hibari put a hand to his leg. And the older man leaned over to look into his eyes. And Tsuna looked back.

Had Hibari known this?

Then it clicked. On the night of the wedding, Hibari had confronted Gokudera, very briefly. And he was somewhat surprised that he remembered such an insignificant moment. And he realized; how _familiar_ they acted.

—

_The brown haired boy quickly bounced away, knowing Hibari would surely follow. After walking a few meters away Tsuna spun around, hoping the boogie man was already at his heels but was disappointed by lack of anybody behind him. At closer inspection through the waves of people to where he had left Gokudera, he could see why. Hibari was talking to Gokudera. After saying a quick sentence, Hibari immediately turned away and started making his way to the gaping boy._

_"You _bastard_!" Tsuna heard Gokudera say to Hibari's back. Upon immediately insulting him, Gokudera tried to pursue the boogie man, only to run right into a wall of people. "Hey! Get out of my way! You bastard! Where are you?"_

_Tsuna stared with great incredulity as Hibari came up to him, looking triumphant. "What did you say?"_

_"Nothing of your concern. Let's go."_

—

Oh god. Oh god oh god. Had this been going on since he was _five_? Gokudera knew about Hibari? And didn't say a single word? Had he been faking his ignorance of Hibari's presence for years? "Before you jump into conclusions, let me explain." Reborn said with a disapproving frown at Tsuna's pointedly accusing expression.

Tsuna cleared his mind, waiting to hear an explanation. "The truth is, we sent Gokudera to watch your movements first. But Gokudera was too bold, too brazen, too naive to watch over you 24/7, he wouldn't be able to stay hidden during the times you two 'parted'. So we sent Hibari Kyoya to watch you during the time Gokudera didn't."

Tsuna nodded. That made sense. Gokudera never did have any means of stealth and did not know what the word subtle truly meant.

"But, I don't understand. Does Bianchi know any of this? She doesn't know where you are?"

Reborn closed his eyes. "Gokudera and Bianchi are half siblings with the same father. Gokudera is aware of his true roots, but Bianchi has no idea of what he's been up to. She has lived a carefree life thus far." It did make sense. Considering the strange, out-of-this-world-like hair color that only belonged to Cielo, them being half-siblings wasn't far off. Reborn's eyes suddenly lit up, as if the mention of siblings sparked a important detail he had just remembered. "You remember the Sasagawa siblings?"

Tsuna was shocked to hear the names of his close neighbors. It was so out of place, so alien in this conversation. Dread pooled in his stomach, settling uncomfortably at the bottom. Churning and flipping feelings gripped him; he already knew where Reborn was getting at. "Of course..."

"They are from Cielo-descent. But I'm fairly sure you had probably figured that out." Reborn commented indifferently. He hadn't. He didn't even suspect a thing. But it made so much sense. Not only had they been active in Tsuna's life, he had always secretly believed that something was wrong with them both; Kyoko was inhumanely pretty and Ryohei had a robust that didn't seem normal. All girls were pretty in Cielo. All men were strange in Cielo.

"Is everyone I know...part of Cielo, in a way?" He asked delicately breathing small, it came out like the wind was knocked out of him. "Even Yamamoto?" He was scared of the answer.

"Yamamoto has no part in this. He probably the most normal of us all. But because of meeting you, he is now distantly involved. In some way, yes, it is true that everything revolved around you is part of Cielo. But neither the Sasagawa siblings nor your father knew of their true origins." It was like the world stopped. Time was slowing down, Tsuna was sure. The expression of horror wasn't leaving his face, and he felt every slight movement in his body. The only thing that appeared to be at a normal speed was the slight shaking of the hand that was squeezing the edge of the sofa. If...if his dad was really a Cielo descendant. Then...then he was...

A Cielonian. It didn't matter how distant, he was one. The evidence was in his veins, red, pumping and alive.

* * *

**AN: **When I started Boogie Man, I never expected so much support, so much love, it warms my heart that I can create a story that can make total strangers become friends. But that also means a lot of pressure for expectations builds up and my updates get slower because I want you to enjoy it even more than the last. Also, I was barraged by a bunch of proposals. A bunch of you guys said, you wanted to kidnap me and marry me etc. And just to remind you guys, I'm a girl. So you can't technically rape me. Ha!

**Stuff in the plot:** Let's get this straight. Hopefully now, you all kind of get a bigger picture on what Tsuna's role really is. The Tsuna-cycle trio and the Kokuyo meet up at the Acrobaleno base, not the Vongola base (that's where Iemitsu is at the moment, remember, that during the turf war at the theater Reborn changed locations to the Acrobaleno base,) Everything technical is explained, including almost all of Tsuna's friends were of Cielo-descent. And -gasp-! We find out that Tsuna is indeed part Cielonian. Probably 1/56%, but still Cielonian. This chapter was pretty much the fundamentals of how everything in Cielo works. Next chapter will be mainly about feelings and a little bit more meetings.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Boogie Man is ending soon. In probably two chapters, maybe four, if I'm lucky enough to fit all of it in there. Including an epilogue. Should be done before or at chapter 30. The following chapter below is mostly untangling misunderstandings and reconciliations. c: Hardly any action, but a lot of important stuff. Like confessions!

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: OUT OF TIME  
**

Reborn sighed softly, kicking up his small feet onto the table. "Is there anything else you want to know?" He sent a glance of inquiry to Tsuna's general direction.

He shook his head. He was too tired, almost ready to collapse on his feet. "Maybe later. But now, I think I just want to rest and think."

"Good idea." Reborn nodded in agreement.

Hibari immediately stood up, and stared as Tsuna followed suit. "Then," He nodded at everyone in the room, "I'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you all tomorrow, maybe." He wasn't sure why he had said 'maybe'. It could be because he's so used to people walking out from his life and coming back later. Hibari turned his heel, holding the door for Tsuna as they walked out of the room. The interaction was silent as Hibari led the way and eventually they reached a bedroom with a creaky wooden door. He ripped off his cravat, his blazer, and stripped himself of his shoes.

Hibari gestured to the bed silently and Tsuna went to sit on it, slumping tiredly.

There was a tense pause. "Hibari," Tsuna began, but Hibari put a hand up to stop him.

"We'll talk later. Right now," Hibari pushed him down the bed until his back hit the covers, "Rest."

And Tsuna closed his eyes and did.

—

When he woke, he checked his watch to find out that he had slept for twelve hours straight. No one had disturbed him.

He saw a flash of color in his peripheral vision and when he turned to look, beside him on the night table sat familiar, neatly folded clothes. Tsuna choked. With shaky hands, he grasped the orange and white fabric and tugged it towards himself. His eyes registered what his brain could barely believe. In his hands was his hoodie. Next to it was his plain t-shirt, his olive-green pants, and his heartbreakingly familiar orange shoes.

Did Hibari hold onto these for him? He looked around, trying to find any signs of where the boogie man could have possibly went. Tsuna tried forcing down the instant panic that followed. Being away from the man really unsettled him and he decided to focus on getting his clothes on instead.

When he stood up, slipped on his sneakers, it didn't feel nearly as liberating as he thought it would.

He felt like these weren't even his clothes. Because he had changed so much. He fought this sinking feeling away, determined to find Hibari. The floor creaked under his steps as he moved to open the door and peeked through hesitantly.

Stepping out, he looked to his left and then to his right. The hallway was narrow, but the left was a dead-end leading to a window and the right lead to more doors and eventually a staircase. He took step by step down the stairs and peered around the banister as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was muffled, not even intelligible, so Tsuna came closer cautiously, and pushed the door open to announce his presence.

Gokudera and Gamma spun around to stare.

Tsuna tried not to reflexively close the door in their faces. He instead, licking his lips nervously, walked over to the table and leaned on it. "Good morning."

Gamma muttered a good morning back and cleared his throat with a fist to his mouth, "Excuse me, I should wake the princess now."

There was a tense silence as the remaining two distractedly watched Gamma move past Tsuna and out the door. It swung close behind him. Their gazes instantly moved to the floor. He didn't know where to start and it caught him off guard to find Gokudera so soon upon waking up. Gokudera fiddled with the stove's ancient knobs, turning it low. Fists clenching and unclencing at his sides, the taller boy turned to look at Tsuna anxiously. "Tenth—"

"When did you get here, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, smile pained.

A bit thrown off track, Gokudera paused, "I came here about an hour ago. Listen tenth, I'm so—"

Tsuna shook his head, pushing himself off the table. It was a good thing he didn't see Gokudera yesterday. He might've not been so forgiving. "Why are you apologizing? Don't apologize for something you couldn't have possibly done." There was so much that he could name that happened to him over the course of these few months, but hardly Gokudera was to blame.

"No, you don't understand tenth," The silver-haired boy insisted, also pushing himself away from the stove, "I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier. Everything a lot earlier. I shouldn't have doubted that you'd believe me. I knew you'd listen but, but I didn't—if I told you earlier, then things wouldn't have been this way." Gokudera collapsed into a chair abruptly, hanging his head and putting his hands in his face ashamedly, "You wouldn't have been so _hurt_, you wouldn't have been through so much in so little_ time_. I'm—I'm so sorry. You trusted me, you trusted me and I was insistently ignorant."

"Gokudera," Tsuna said apprehensively, moving closer, he pulled on a arm to get the taller boy up. Gokudera didn't budge, staying stubbornly there. "Gokudera, no, get up."

"No tenth, you may say you forgive me, you may say that it's okay, but in the end, there's blame inside of you." Gokudera lifted his pained eyes to his, "Tell me. Tell me all of it. This would at least let me know what I could fix."

Tsuna's jaw clenched.

"If you really want to know," The shorter teen retracted himself away and moved to lean on the table again, crossing his arms defensively around himself. "Did you become my friend just because someone _told_ you to?" Was that all their friendship was?

"No!" Gokudera cried out, shaking his head, "Well yes, at first, but then I realized how important you became to me, you're one of my best friends, I'd _die_ for you."

"You'd _die_ for me?" Tsuna repeated with a shake of his own head. Upset, he ripped his gaze away, "Gokudera, don't_ die_ for me. I never realized you were actually serious about that until just recently. I always thought it was a joke. Now that I know who I really am, it's not as nearly as funny."

"It was never suppose to be, that was never a lie," Gokudera said, "Please tenth I—"

"Please what?" Tsuna asked, uncrossing his arms to scratch at his head frustratedly, "I've already forgiven you, what more?"

"I," Gokudera swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing convulsively, his head hanging again, "I just don't want to lose what we had. I want to go home back to my sister and Yamamoto. I just want to be with you. I never meant to hurt you. But I don't ever want you to hold a grudge against me, despite what I say, despite what I do, I just don't want to lose you both."

"Gokudera, I never said we still wouldn't be friends." He bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. He had to be strong for his friend, to show that it was okay, "I still want to be with you two too. I still want to go home and have sleepovers. I still want to finish middle school, then high school, then college with the both of you. I never wanted to leave you guys."

The silver-haired boy looked immensely relieved by this. But then his face fell dramatically with more thought. Gokudera's face twisted in great agony, "We won't."

"What?" Tsuna asked incredulously surprised, then hurt, "What do you mean?"

"Because I won't let you do what you have to do." Gokudera whispered brokenly, grasping Tsuna's shoulders. "If you do, then...—no, either way, one of us will have to go on without the other. Only one of us can graduate with Yamamoto. I've prepared myself for this years ago."

"Gokudera—" Tsuna blinked away the hotness in his eyes, "I, I don't get it, what's going on?"

"In other words," Gokudera said, "I'm going to die."

Tsuna's stomach dropped. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep in the instant choke. "No—are you hurt? Are you okay? I mean, you look fine, you can't be dying, that's _ridiculous_."

"I'm fine," Gokudera said, "Cielo isn't. It's only a matter of time."

Tsuna suddenly had no idea what had just exchanged between them. They were seeming to improve then all of a sudden _Cielo_ was _dying?_ Why had no one _told_ him this? Tsuna was desperate as he grabbed Gokudera's arms and shook them slightly, "If Cielo is dying, then you and Hibari and Reborn and everyone can just come back home with us, you've all done it before, especially Hibari, he must've jumped back and from all these years. We can just get some cloud-flamed people and just move everyone to the other world—"

"It's not that simple, Sawada-san." A sad voice said behind him. Gokudera and Tsuna turned to look up at the door where Uni stood, flanked on both sides by Gamma and a familiar blond man.

"Why not?" Tsuna demanded, upset.

Uni closed her eyes. "I have predicted it in a vision." Her gaze opened, just slightly to stare at her feet, "If the sky truly dies here, then so will all Cielonians, no matter where they are, even at your home. We are forever tied to this place, and we are punished with it too. There was a time limit. And the day is approaching fast, we might even have only hours. Even our flames can't keep the trees alive long enough for it to make us oxygen. The grey is taking over, seeping into woodwork and plaster, I've already seen plants are greying too."

Tsuna's mouth dropped, disbelieving.

"But what about dad?" He asked dully, "What about Bianchi, Kyoko and Ryohei? Are they going to die too?" _What about himself?_

"My sister is half." Gokudera supplied, voice dulled.

"Yes," Uni agreed, "They are only half-Cielonian. And this curse does not affect them, only the full blooded are the ones that perish. Of all the royals, you are the only one who can survive, Sawada-san. That is why everyone is so desperate to find you. They needed you."

"Well then _use_ me!" Tsuna cried, standing up. Because he just then realized. If everyone who was full-blooded died, then that included Gokudera, Mukuro, the Kokuyo, Fran and Bel, the Varia, the people in front of him and oh god_ Hibari_, "What can I do? How can I help?"

Before Uni could tell him, Hibari slammed the door open with great ferocity, the wall behind it shook. Everyone turned at his arrival apprehensively. Hibari glared black at everyone and crossed the threshold to stand in front of Tsuna, "You won't. Help." His words were curt and final.

"What?" Tsuna squawked, "Why?"

But Hibari didn't answer, wresting his arm and dragging him bodily out the kitchen. No one said a word at his departure.

—

Among the throng of grey in the sky, in the quiet town of Giglio Nero and atop the roof of the Acrobaleno base of operations, Hibari sat. One arm anchoring from behind his torso, and one of Hibari's legs was drawn to himself, knee to his chest, while the other was splayed on the orange-brown shingles. He tensed when he felt more than heard another presence clumsily walking towards him on the tilted roof.

"Hibari Kyoya right? We've never actually been introduced." Hibari turned, his gaze unwavering as he observed Gamma sliding down to sit next to him. "I'm Gamma. I assume you're the one watching over the prince?"

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari corrected.

"Tsuna." Gamma agreed, looking out over the gray horizon."I realized earlier, you and I are a lot more alike than you think." Hibari blinked, almost confusedly, and turned to look at Gamma for an explanation. "Although," Gamma continued, "You both seemed to be at lost. Not like Uni and I. Though I assure you, it took us a very long time before we realized it, almost as long as your taking now."

Hibari still didn't understand.

"I can't imagine what it's like," Gamma dropped to a whisper, "To lose him for so long. I never lost sight of Uni, despite the fact she was—different, changed even, I still was there for her, still in reach. But to lose her like how you lost him…" He shook his head as he trailed off, as if to chase away the thought.

Hibari grunted in reply. They sat in companionable silence.

—

Tsuna sat at the edge of his bed, arms crossed. His brow furrowed worriedly, albeit angrily. Hibari had left again after dropping him off back in his room, not even giving a word of explanation why he couldn't help. Uni said he could, he fell back with a soft thump. Tsuna tried thinking of reasons why Hibari had reacted in that way when the subject was brought up.

There was a knock at the door and Tsuna knew instantly it wasn't Hibari because he wouldn't have even bothered announcing his presence. "It's open," He called out, sitting back up and politely stared as the door opened to reveal the blond man that stood earlier with Uni in the kitchen. He was bewildered for a moment, stunned into silence.

"Hello," the man said, peeking through the door warily, "Can I come in?"

Tsuna nodded, gesturing vaguely to the wooden chair at the table. The blond man moved to sit, and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap politely. "Do you remember me, Tsuna? It's been awhile. Since June, I believe."

Tsuna blinked, realizing _why_ the man had looked so familiar. "I'm sorry I forgot your name though..."

"Dino," The tall man smiled, flashing a row of teeth, "Dino Chiavarone?" He remembered Dino, it was only in a brief passing a few months ago at Reborn's and Bianchi's wedding. He had been in the groom's room, lounging by the window talking lowly to Hibari. It had been so long ago, it was no wonder he had forgotten his name. "I'm the boss of the Chiavarone famiglia?"

"Yes, I remember you, you were friends with Hibari and Reborn." Tsuna leaned forward, tilting his head questioningly. The blond man smiled, pleased. As his eyes crinkled, he reached up to scratch at his neck. Tsuna's eyes zeroed in the tattoo at his collarbone before he determinedly tried to politely focus only on the other's face.

There was a short moment of silence.

Dino sighed, his eyes flicking to the door and back to the boy across him. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you. It was about earlier in the kitchen before Kyoya came." He was taken back by the casual use of the first name. He tried not to think much into their relationship as Dino ventured on, "It must've been hard Tsuna, having experienced Cielo the way you did. Do you feel bitter about this place?" The blond man seemed to scrutinize his expression as he said this, trying to rouse a reaction. The teen kept his face stubbornly the same.

"I don't _hate_ it if that's what you're saying," Tsuna began, running his tongue over his lower lip anxiously.

"No, no, I just wanted to know." Dino lowered to a whisper, "Do you like Cielo then?"

These questions were odd, he was careful though, "I don't love it either, why?"

He leaned back, lowering his eyes and sighed long-sufferingly. "I would rather have Reborn tell you this," Dino worried his suit's cuff with short small fidgets, "But I think it's more appropriate I tell you, I guess. I think Reborn would've been too direct." Tsuna tried to keep in a retort that he'd prefer Reborn's straight-fowardness over beating around the bush. "Do you wish to help Cielo?"

"Yes," he answered without even the slightest pause. "Hibari wouldn't tell me why I can't help, but Uni says I can."

"He wouldn't you know," Dino said softly, gently, staring a hole through the woodwork. "Kyoya, he...he just wants you safe." Dino stood up abruptly, crossing the room to stop three feet in front of Tsuna. "What I'm about to tell you—Kyoya doesn't like it. He wanted to hide it from you—" Tsuna's face scrunched disbelievingly but Dino was quick to correct himself, "Because he knew there was a chance you'd say yes. He did it because he wants you to live your life, and I can understand that. And it's perfectly acceptable, I wouldn't want it for anyone else either, especially if they had another choice."

"Dino," Tsuna didn't understand where this was going, but his stomach was dropping at every word coming from the other's mouth. "What's going to happen if I help?"

"You'll die." Dino said, his voice lowered and hardly intelligible. "And you'll be our sky."

Tsuna was stunned into silence. His mouth suddenly stuck to the roof of his tongue. He would...die. He would die. His mind blanked and everything was turning into white static. He would die. He thought about the prospect of dying for the good of others. It would require a lot. He wouldn't be able to see Yamamoto, wouldn't be able to see his parents. He would never see Kyoko or Haru again. All of them, still a distant memory, faceless, voiceless. He would never see them again.

He thought about his mom and his dad, both still probably looking desperately for him but will never find him. He thought of a newly somber Yamamoto, graduating with a forever regretful Gokudera. Things would change, their hearts may never be put at rest ever again. They would never see him, they would think of him, maybe constantly, but they would never find him. He thought of the benefits of dying. But he could save thousands, millions even. He could save everyone including the Kokuyo and the Varia. The Vongola and even the Millefiore. He could save Hibari, even if he didn't want him to. Didn't that count for something?

Dino paused before continuing.

"That is why all the royals are needed. Not because they'll grants wishes, that's just ridiculous. You all are no magical genie. The true moral of the story is coming to its conclusion. And only you can fill in its last page." Dino looked away, face pained, "But I hate to push all this on you Tsuna, you're so young. So young and haven't experienced life to the fullest, not even a margin of it. We tried putting it off as long as we could, the Vongola wanted the best for you so I was the Prince of Spades until it was time for you to step in."

"What? _You_ are the Prince of Spades?" Tsuna didn't know what to make of this new development.

"No," Dino shook his head, "I was the phony prince, set up to throw off those that wanted you early on, Tsuna. I made sure you grew up, made sure that you were safe. I tried holding off this even before you were born."

Tsuna was pretty sure from first hand experience that being the Prince of Spades was not a walk in the park. So many people were out to get you, so many people wanted you for power. So many people wanted him dead. When he imagined what had happened to him in the span of the last few months pushed onto Dino for his entire lifetime, he became nauseated and slightly suspicious. Why protect him to such an extent? Why protect a stranger, a naive boy living under love and riches, from the rawness that was Cielo? "Why? Why did you choose to be me?"

"Because," Dino closed his eyes, "Because you're important to me, Tsuna. Important to all of us. Your father is my father's half-brother." And he felt his eyes widened of their own accord. Then, if that was true...then, then...they were _cousins_, to some extent. Not to some extent no, Tsuna thought, they were first-cousins. They were closely related, and yet, he had never met him until now. He stared into Dino's facial features and realize he could see some of his dad in him.

"I was resentful at first," Dino confessed, "As a child, I didn't understand why everyone was keeping me from going outside. I was constantly attacked. The friends I made were stripped from me, I couldn't walk outside my own yard without being accompanied by escorts, I was lonely. And I resented you for it when I realized I was doing it for you." He smiled ruefully at Tsuna, "But then I met you, Tsuna. You were born. Your dad let me hold you, and you smiled at me, all toothless and teary." He held out his hands cupped upwards in front of him, as if reenacting the moment, "You were so small, so full of life. And before I realized it, I couldn't hate you, it was as useless as hating the sky. I felt you in my hands. My flame felt it." And Dino smiled fondly, lighting up his ring with his flame.

It was a sky flame.

Tsuna stared, going deliriously confused. Dino had a sky-flame, yet he wasn't the real prince? Why was _he_, born of half-blood, the Prince of Spades and not Dino? Dino, boss of the Chiavarone famiglia, tall, handsome, probably_ strong_ and _brave_. If nothing, he felt _he_ should've been raised as the phony prince. When he realized, comparing himself to Dino, his efforts were _nothing_.

Seeing this reaction, Dino smiled. "Did you know Tsuna," He let out a soft laugh, "That the Prince of Spades was half-blooded too?"

"He was?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"Yes, he came from Italy actually. It's why a lot of our words are Italian, Giotto was heavily reliant on it."

Tsuna was quiet. "Did he love Cielo?"

Dino fidgeted, from foot to foot. "I assume so. Why else did he stay here, instead of going back home?"

"What if I don't love Cielo, Dino?" Tsuna asked, suddenly determined, "What if I just left you all here?"

Dino also was quiet. "Then, I wouldn't stop you. This is your choice, Tsuna. You are the only one who can walk away from all this unscathed. I'll give you time to think about it. Then we'll think of a plan to confront Byakuran and Xanxus, we need to compromise with them. Because of all the royals, those two are the least likely to give up their own lives to save a thousand." The blond haired man turned, hand shoved in his pocket. The whip folded at his hip dangled as he walked to the door.

"Oh," Dino exclaimed lightly, turning halfway to peer at Tsuna, "Don't tell Kyoya that you know this as of yet. Think about it first." Then laughingly, he added, "He may actually lock you in this room."

—

By the time the hands on his watch indicated it was long after noon and quickly approaching the late evening, he ventured once more downstairs. He was hesitant, only because he wasn't quite sure if Hibari would want him down there after leaving him in his room earlier. He cautiously peered into the kitchen and was greatly relieved by the lack of anyone around. It felt as the entire house was empty, but he knew better. Backtracking himself out the kitchen, he moved to the living room, observing the old wood that acted as floorboards and the pasty green wallpaper. He stopped as he reached the wall of photo frames again.

There was a picture of a woman, nine months pregnant, smiling widely. The picture was decidedly over maybe a century old, judging the grainy quality and the fading edges of the photo. But what struck Tsuna the most was the great resemblance to Uni this woman had. Her hair was short, maybe green (he couldn't tell, the picture was in sepia), the big hat settled comfortably on atop her head. The corner of her face under her left eye, like Uni, was a tattooed flower, or clover even.

"That is the Princess of Clubs, Luce. She is also the eighth boss of the Giglio Nero Familiga." Mukuro said, suddenly at his side.

Tsuna turned to acknowledge him with a blink before turning back to the picture. "She looks like Uni," He commented.

"She should," Mukuro said, "That's her grandmother. It seems that she has some power to see the future, like Uni. She was the one that predicted the end. It enabled her to know beforehand the curse that came together with being a royal." Mukuro folded his arms, "The baby in her belly at the time was Uni's mother, Aria. She couldn't do half of what her daughter and her mother could do."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "And Aria wasn't the Princess of Clubs, her daughter was?"

Mukuro frowned, "I'm not sure why, or how it works, but yes."

There was a short moment of silence as Tsuna continued to observe the rest of the pictures. There were much newer ones in quality, one of Reborn as an adult with his arms crossed among a throng of people he didn't know. His eyes widened as he recognized a black cloaked figure in the picture. "Is that Mammon?"

Mukuro blinked, and suddenly grinned, "Yes. His name was Viper at the time. He looks different from what he is now, isn't he?"

His reaction was of fond exasperation, despite the edge of stiffness to it. "You know him?" Tsuna asked Mukuro.

"Sort of," Mukuro answered, "We used to be equals. Eventually I became stronger than him," Mukuro touched the lid of his one red eye with a gloved hand gingerly, "Not by any means of cheating of course. I didn't ask for it. But in the end I came to appreciate this power, it allowed me to do things I couldn't do before."

_Like murdering people_, Tsuna's traitorous mind supplied, and he suddenly remembered that Mukuro still had yet to explain himself. He looked up to Mukuro determinedly, "You still have to tell me some things, don't you?"

The man in return let out a rueful smile. "Yes, I do." Mukuro leaned against the opposite wall of the frames with crossed arms and Tsuna mirrored him, both not looking at each other but at the pictures instead. "First off," He began with a sigh, "I apologize for kissing you. It was uncouth of me." Tsuna pursed his lips at the next words, "But I don't regret it."

"Mukuro, listen, I..."

"I love you."

He was stunned into silence, staring unseeingly ahead of him, and Mukuro continued, "Ever since I met you, I felt like a changed man. When I broke out of the Vendicare prison in the Millefiore headquarters, I thought that I'd have this overwhelming sense of rage and anger. I had imagined over and over again what I'd do to these men that kept me there, how I'd kill them. But instead, I found myself cool-headedly walking out with you in tow."

Mukuro furrowed his eyebrows. "And then I got used to you, running after my coattails at our time together, always curious and mysteriously determined of something I didn't understand. You intrigued me, and I wanted to help you. But then, I found out that you were looking for Gokudera Hayato. You were looking for a way to get out of here, to get away from us, me. So I stalled, in truth, I knew where Gokudera Hayato was, but due to my selfishness I kept that information to myself. But then I realized how wrong it was, how desperate you were to go home and I settled on telling you the moment you returned."

"And then," Mukuro's pitched dropped lower. "You disappeared. Without warning. I knew I should've watched you three, but I had such full confidence in my dear Chrome and M.M that I," The man swallowed, "I went through great lengths to find you, to know where you had went to, if you'd gone home. But then I discovered you were the prince through my resources. Then I knew, I couldn't let you go."

At this Tsuna interrupted him, ripping himself away from the wall to stand in front of the man, "This is what I've been wondering. I was wondering if your feelings were really true. Was it only because I was the prince?" He gritted his teeth, "You tried to kidnap Uni. Just so you could get your _revenge_."

"No," Mukuro said shaking his head, "To _save_ her. We were trying to _save_ Uni from Byakuran. Byakuran had been trying to keep her close, for power, like how Xanxus had kept you."

Tsuna looked away, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, almost pleadingly, "Don't doubt my feelings for you. They are real. I may be a master at deception but I speak nothing but the truth this time."

Tsuna's words were quiet, "I don't doubt them. I just don't understand why you would." At this, Mukuro looked confused and Tsuna looked up, snapping out his arm to gesture at the pictures in front of them, voice rising, "Look at them, Mukuro. All these faces, all these people. They may be different, in personalities in looks, but they're all undeniably," Tsuna let out a shuddering breath, "Beautiful. They're beautiful, all of them, and I'm," Tsuna looked back down, "Me."

There was a long pause before Mukuro spoke again. "But isn't that the beauty of it? You're you." He crossed his arms. "It's obvious you don't reciprocate my feelings, and I can see that now you at least heard me out. But I can't stand the thought of you believing that you're nothing special." He smiled, but it wasn't happy, "Perhaps you need to double check your position in life now. You're obviously more than nothing now." Mukuro waved an arm slowly to the people in the pictures, "They've been waiting for you, isn't that special enough?"

The teen leaned against the wall again, rubbing hand over his face. "Mukuro," Tsuna began, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" The more the thought about it, the more he realized. He was going to give in. Not because he felt obligated to, but because he couldn't find it in himself to abandon these people, all of them were relying on him, and yet, they didn't blame him if he wanted to leave unscathed regardless. If this was his destiny, to save all these people in exchange for his own life, then so be it.

The man next to him stiffened, but responded, "Yes." He whispered, "When the time comes, and that _man_," Hibari, Tsuna immediately filled in, "doesn't want you to go, come to me. I've already spoken to Chiavarone." Mukuro muttered softly, "I knew you would do this. But, remember, that my feelings for you will never change. I understand your wishes. I will take you to the Millefiore when you are ready."

And with that, Mukuro turned and walked out of the narrow hall. Tsuna did not run after his coattails this time.

—

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned as he swung open the kitchen door.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, spinning around wildly from the stove. He was cooking dinner enough for a small army. Then cautiously, "How are you?"

"Good," Tsuna answered. Then observing his friends answering smile he smiled back, "Better actually." He didn't have a lot of time. Best he spent it with Gokudera while he could. He decided to keep the conversation light, "Did you manage to speak with anyone before you came here? Like Yamamoto?"

The silver-haired boy shook his head worriedly, "No tenth, I haven't seen them as long as you have. I've been here in Cielo this whole time after Reborn told me about his curse. I've been with him since."

Ah. That was why he was here.

There was comfortable silence as Gokudera filled up a plate of marinated beef and unions and set it down in front of him. "Go ahead and eat, tenth. You didn't eat breakfast right?" He hadn't and he was hungry. He picked up his fork and began eating. Gokudera held out a glass of water and Tsuna took it gratefully, drinking the residue away.

"Gokudera-kun, how do you know Uni? And Gamma?"

Gokudera hummed, stirring more beef in the fry pan, wincing as hot oil hit the bare skin of his hands. "Uni is sort of Reborn's boss. Since they're from the Acrobaleno familiga, you see. Gamma came as a package deal with Uni, the guy was always hanging around her so its hard not to know him. However, Reborn and I are also from Vongola."

At his lack of response, only because he was thinking, Gokudera dared to peek through his hair at him. "The Vongola familiga is actually _your_ family, tenth. You're the tenth of Vongola you know. The tenth boss after Giotto, the Prince of Spades." And that was probably why Gokudera has been calling him tenth since they were children.

Tsuna snorted into his cup, "Thanks but no thanks. I'll just let Dino handle the Vongola for me. There's no way I can possibly be a leader for a familiga." He sighed, measuring the reality of the situation. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have _time_. His days, hours, minutes were slowly ticking away.

"But tenth," Gokudera protested weakly but was unable to finish when Reborn walked in, his tiny form bobbing.

He immediately looked to Tsuna, holding out a phone. "Tsuna. It's for you."

Instantly, Gokudera went quietly somber, going back to sulkily pushing the beef around the pan and Reborn hopped up to sit in the chair across from Tsuna, still holding out the phone. He stood up from his seat and reached over the table. He was bewildered, wondering who could _possibly_ be calling for him. He thought of people from Varia, but after what transpired and the lengths to get away from them, Tsuna doubted Reborn would actually phone them. He didn't know who else could be calling him though, but nonetheless grasped the cellphone and brought it to his face. He greeted, "Hello?"

"**_Tsuna_**!" The voice bellowed, and Tsuna fell back into his seat in shock. Because it _couldn't_ be, it just _couldn't_ be.

"..._Dad_?" Tsuna said disbelievingly.

Iemitsu babbled, as if unsure what to say first, "_Thank god, you're all right, you're all right. I was so sure that you—you disappeared and I didn't know what to do. Me and your mother were just so at loss and god, I want to see you, I want to see you, Tsuna_—" It was his dad, his stupid, muscle-headed dad. His voice was so real, and instantly familiar in his ears.

"Dad," Tsuna said, his throat catching. Unsure of whether to cry or stay in disbelief. "Dad how—how are you talking to me? Dad are you at home?" Because damn, this cellphone signal is strong if he was.

"_Oh Tsuna, no,_" He finally said, catching his breath, "_I'm here in Cielo_."

At his, he almost dropped the phone. "_What_? You're in _Cielo_? Is that what you said?" He wasn't sure he had heard that right.

"_Yes_!" Iemitsu exclaimed, excitedly, so different from his own inner turmoil.

Tsuna's greatest horror grew tremendously real. His father was _here_, his father could _die_. His father could die in this place. "Dad," He stumbled, "Dad where are you? Tell me where you are, we'll go find you—you can't be out there alone."

"_I'm not alone_!" Iemitsu chirped, almost innocently, and Tsuna felt like he was being choked to death, "_I'm here at the Vongola base, waiting for you_!" And Iemistsu's tone dropped worriedly, "_Tsuna, you're alright, right? You're not hurt? Me, Kyo-kun and Reborn have been looking for you for _months_. They made me stay here when they went to go find you. Said it was too dangerous and stuff. But damn, I should've went, you're with Reborn aren't you—god damn it, I should've went with them. I _knew_ it._"

"No," Tsuna's voice hitched, "No, I'm fine. I'm so glad. So glad." He rubbed at his eyes. "I wish you were here." Oh how he wished he was here instead of speaking with him through a tinny cellphone.

"_Me too,_" Iemitsu replied regretfully. "_I heard what you've been through Tsuna. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've found you earlier. Then you wouldn't have to deal with this Varia and Millefiore and stuff. The rate your being exchanged from hand to hand is ridiculous._"

"I'm fine now, dad. How are you? How's mom?"

There was a pause.

And Tsuna's panic was roused again when he didn't respond immediately. "Dad?"

"_She...I don't know_," Iemitsu admitted. "_When you were taken away, I was nearly arrested under suspicion of murdering you and Hayato. And then Kyo-kun saved me and brought me here. I don't know where she is now_."

There was another pause as they both thought of Nana, alone in the house, wondering where her son and husband was. Probably worrying herself so much she hardly ate. They wanted to return to her, but not before they met up first. But Tsuna caught something unusual in his father's confession. "What 'Kyo-kun'?" Tsuna repeated, confused.

"_Yes, Hibari Kyoya? He saved my life, Tsuna_." Iemitsu recalled with soft fondness. Hibari went and saved his dad? He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his tears. How could he ever thank him? If Hibari hadn't stepped in, oh god, his dad would've probably been locked up in jail since for his _stupid_ mistake. Iemitsu growled and Tsuna drew back to stare at the phone in confusion.

"_Oh that reminds me_!" Iemitsu suddenly exclaimed, his voice rising through the static of the phone, "_You're in _big_ trouble. You're going to get a spanking when we get home_."

"What!" Tsuna squawked, his face reddening in great embarrassment, much to Reborn's amusement. "_Why_?"

"_Because you've been hiding a man in your closet for_ seven years_! That's half your age! Why didn't you tell us!_"

Flustered and cornered, Tsuna exclaimed indignantly, "I did though! Several times!"

"_You told us it was a boogie man!_"

"But you never believed me!" He retorted, turning redder as Gokudera grinned behind his hand and Reborn smirked through chewing on his beef. He only called Hibari a boogie man to his mother and father's faces, but it was horrifyingly humiliating now that one of his best friends and his older sister's husband knew.

He was met with a short, fuming silence. He sighed exasperatedly, but fondly all the same.

"_Tsuna, we'll see eachother again, and then we'll talk about this further. Kyo-kun said he was going to bring you here soon._"

He replied quickly, "We will." But then he realized. He couldn't. Wouldn't, really, see his dad again. His reaction was instantaneous, his smile dropped like he was struck by lightning. He couldn't see his dad again, because there was no _time_. He had no more _time_ left. And he swallowed over the lump in his pipes, "I'll see you soon dad."

As if sensing his distress over the distance and through the receiver, Iemitsu tried to reassure him, "_We _will_ see each other, you hear me? Kyo-kun will keep you safe, and I trust him_."

Tsuna didn't doubt it. Hibari would most definitely keep him safe and sound to see his father. He didn't doubt it for a second. But he had to be a responsible and sensible adult. Hibari and his dad didn't know what Tsuna was really planning, and it was best to keep it that way. His gritted his teeth, fighting to keep the dead mechanical tone out of his voice, "Yes, soon." But his next words were sincere, he was unable to keep the emotion out of his voice, "I'm really glad I got to speak with you, dad. I—I missed you."

"_Me too, and I'm glad you're safe. I love you, Tsuna_."

He battled the threat of a sob clawing up his lungs, breathing through his nose in and out slowly. He didn't want his dad to know the agony he felt at the moment. Because when he goes off to die, he wanted to remember his dad's usual happy robust, not worry or sadness. He tried to smile in his words. "I love you, dad." And with numb fingers, he ended the call, listening intently to the dial tone before snapping it shut. He slid the phone with stiff limbs over the wood of the table to Reborn. He only realized there were tears staining his cheeks when Gokudera held out a handkerchief to him silently. He took it, wiping his eyes.

"Tsuna," Reborn began, his voice childish yet rough with age, "I take it Dino has told you what you must do?"

Tsuna nodded silently, fresh tears springing to replace the wiped ones.

He had expected a praising encouragement from Reborn, pleased with his answer, but he was only met with a solemn stare. It was as if everyone had mixed feelings about the subject, he realized. Was it truly the right thing for him to die, even for the behalf of everyone in Cielo? Even for Hibari?

* * *

**AN:** I wonder if you have all noticed how Tsuna doesn't say "mama" or "papa" anymore, only saying mom and dad. Our baby is growing up! But oh my god, Tsuna might die. I bet you are all like, 'omfg she comes back from a nine month hiatus and she greets us with a major character death? wtffffff'. But I've been planning this since the _very beginning_, believe it or not. If Tsuna actually becomes Cielo's sky, well, that's up to you isn't it, to read the next chapters? c:

In case anyone hasn't known, I have a tumblr account where I post previews of the chapters I'm currently writing, _including_ Bestialized (a short 1827 project I'm working on at the moment to get used to this website again). It's ( **jikage. tumblr. com** )

Thank you for reading and all the amazing support, and even sticking with me even when I went AWOL!


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** I have something important to tell you all later at the bottom of this chapter. You must all be wondering why it's so short. Even the chapter's title is short because I couldn't think of anything creative to call it. But here it is!

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: ALATO, THE DYING-WILLED STALLION  
**

"We need to get out of here. Quickly." Tsuna looked up from his simple breakfast of eggs and a bagel and blinked. Reborn looked up to solemnly stare at him. The remaining kitchen's occupants consisting of Gokudera, Reborn, Gamma, and shockingly, Hibari also present, also looked to the infant. "The Millefiore," Reborn said soberly, tapping at a file in his hand, "Are getting closer to this base. We may not have much time before they take siege here."

Gokudera asked the baby concernedly, abandoning his breakfast in favor for his question, "And? Why would they come here? There's nothing out here."

"Isn't it obvious," Reborn answered, hopping up to the table and crossing his arms, "Byakuran is trying to find Uni _and_ Tsuna now. He's trying to gain the upper hand over Xanxus. Just think; with two royals under his control, he'd be unstoppable. Xanxus would be instantly annihilated."

The room was quiet, and Hibari's shoulders hackled defensively. "When is their estimated arrival time?"

Reborn's face soured. "I'd say, at the rate they're tearing through every house and building, it'd be awhile, but it would be tonight." Everyone stiffened, an anxious air surrounded them. They weren't ready to fight, after such an exhausting battle at Varia castle. Everyone was still just too tired. "We may need to make a plan, and get ready for their arrival." Reborn flicked his eyes to Tsuna then away, "To make sure they're not found."

Uni and Dino, walked in, having heard the gist of the news. The green-haired girl fisted her dress at its front worriedly, "Perhaps we should move to the Vongola base? After all, Tsuna's father is there..." The teen in question bit his lip, trying to keep down the instant rise of hope and failing. If he could see his dad, then...

Reborn considered this carefully. "It'd take us a whole two days to go around the path of the Millefiore, and we don't know how wide their search perimeters are. If they're as wide as I suspect, it would multiply by three. We can't afford to take six days of travel into this. Perhaps another plan."

"My horses," Dino spoke swiftly, "Perhaps they can at least get Tsuna and Uni there faster, Alato can easily make those six days into one."

The infant looked thoughtful. "Maybe. But your horse is rather a picky stallion. It may not even like Tsuna, despite he has the sky flame."

"Me and Uni can take Tsuna to the stables right now," Dino replied, "Have Alato get used to him for a bit." Tsuna's stomach felt queasy at this suggestion. He didn't like the sounds of that. Him? On a _horse_? It was just a master recipe of disaster. He still couldn't even ride a bike properly. Hibari may have also been thinking the same thing because he expelled a great long-suffering sigh.

"No, the herbivore would most likely die in an attempt to get on it."

"Kyoya," Dino said indignantly, "Alato would never harm anyone!"

Tsuna was once again taken aback by the casual use of Hibari's first name as the man in question let out a quiet exhale, turning his nose in the opposite direction, "I don't doubt the animal would hurt him. Tsunayoshi would just somehow conjure a rift in his occipital on pure accident."

Tsuna frowned defensively, he wasn't _that_ stupid. But he was right though at some level, he just couldn't picture himself riding a horse, successfully, of all things. He was suddenly hit by the intense desire to prove Hibari wrong though, that he _could_, he wasn't _useless_ now. "Let's do it then," Tsuna said, standing up, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "To the stables?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had just spoken another language. Those present who knew him well, like Gokudera, were shocked. Hibari, especially, looked particularly astounded. "Absolutely not." The boogie man said sternly to the teen. He turned to Reborn, expectant of the baby to back him up, "Another plan."

Reborn was quiet before shrugging, "Why not?"

There was a stiff silence as they observed the thunderous change in Hibari's expression with winces. Everyone except Tsuna, who had already anticipated this reaction. "You're not going to let him..._do_ this?" Hibari asked, his voice hard, "Infant?"

"If Tsuna wants to do it, then who are we to deny him?" Reborn made a shooing motion at Tsuna, "Well? Get going. We don't have time to waste."

With a indifferent shrug, Tsuna left the kitchen first, followed by a nearly over-enthusiastic Dino and a politely-amused Uni. It was a given Gamma trailed after. It took a long frustrated silence until Hibari stalked after them too.

—

The stables, Tsuna realized, was not part of the Acrobaleno base. Dino explained, quite ecstatically, that the Chiavarone family was a very resourceful familiga for travel, as they specialized in raising the best mares and stallions. Their horses were faster than any car, and how that was possible, Tsuna couldn't even fathom. The older man said that because Acrobaleno had no means of transportation, the Chiavarone family provided horses. In turn, they gave them unlimited hospitality, especially since Dino was on such good terms with Uni, their own family boss.

Their odd bunch of a group was stopped several times, due to the fact that the four with Tsuna was commonly known around Giglio Nero. People constantly came up to them at every turn, offering some fresh goods for free like bread stuffed with unidentified meat glazed with exotic-looking berries. Uni greeted some of her friends, girls that were dressed similarly like herself and men crowded around Dino and Gamma with joyous claps on their backs and shakes. But even they could sense Hibari's dark mood and did not bother in pestering him too much lest they were bitten to death.

They gave him curious looks, mostly because of his clothes, but didn't give him anything past the polite nods. There were occasional people that _did_ recognize him though, giving him wide-eyed looks and equally wide smiles, but that was it.

At loss and relatively a stranger to everyone, Tsuna was stuck standing awkwardly next to the boogie man, whose temperament hadn't calmed in the slightest. He observed the neat cobbled roads of the rag-tag market they were in, and the charming Italian-like buildings that enclosed them. Laundry was being hung by strings from window to window and on balconies made of elegantly carved stone sat potted dying-will plants.

Tsuna couldn't help but think that this place would look so much more beautiful if it was framed by the sky above them. Not the fake greyness, but the real blue sky with clouds and rain and even storms. He looked around at the people around him and thought, if he didn't do something, then all these people would just fade to gray too.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Herbivore." Tsuna turned to meet eyes with a disgruntled Hibari. The boogie man only jerked his head vaguely to the building they were standing in front of. It was a pale grey with a faded green door, also made of ceramic stones. There were chattering voices emitting from the inside, it's lights were a warm glow from the outside. "They went in."

He had spaced out and didn't realize that they were long gone. His ears felt hot at its tips. But curiously, Hibari had let him space out. He tried not to think too much into it when he walked inside. Inside was just as charming as it was on the outside, filled with quaint wooden furniture painted a modest white. It looked to be a resident housing only one occupant, he could tell, from the same sized shoes that were accumulating haphazardly on a shoe rack.

There was a person, surrounded by Dino, Uni, and Gamma. They were chatting excitedly with a familiar sandy-haired teen with striking blue eyes. He almost propelled backward into Hibari's chest in shock.

"Basil!" He exclaimed, finding it impossible to keep the delight out of his voice.

Basil turned, grinning widely at him, walking around the three and stood in front of Tsuna. They shook hands. "Sawada-dono! It's great to see you again!" Basil was no longer 'Frieda', he dressed in a suit, similar to the other men outside of town. It was strange, seeing him without a maid's uniform. He had gotten so used to it after his month or two in the castle.

"It's good to see you got out alright, did Xanxus notice at all?"

"Actually," Basil began, scratching at his nape with a shamed smile, "I sort of ran away without telling him. I bet he's furious." He could see that. Xanxus was almost like a five-year old whenever he got into one of his fits. Just much more destructive.

"What made you leave?" Tsuna asked curiously, "I thought you had something to do."

"Ah, well," Basil stumbled, eyes flicker to Hibari then back to Tsuna. "I uhm, when you were gone, my workload decreased significantly, so I left." He looked anxious.

Trying to quell the sudden awkwardness, Tsuna changed the subject, "What brings you here? I thought you'd go back to Vongola?"

Obviously relieved of this intervention, the sandy-haired teen smiled, "I'm here to bring you to see your dad. He's waiting for us to come back." Oh Tsuna knew, he thought soberly, but he couldn't go see his dad. But Basil didn't know that either. He settled with a grateful smile instead. Basil turned back to address the others, "May I inquire as to why you all are out here?"

Dino was the one to explain, "Unfortunately Basil, you've heard of the Millefiore are getting closer to Giglio Nero, yes? I don't believe we can simply use the normal way back to Vongola base lest we run into Byakuran. We're going to have to delay that. I'm letting Tsuna and Uni borrow my horse so they can get there within a day ahead of us."

Basil sobered at this information, his smile dropping worriedly, "Then what of the rest of you? Are you going to fight?"

"We're not quite sure about that yet," Uni said softly, shaking her head, "Uncle Reborn said he'll think of something."

"I can help," Basil said, "Somewhat."

With an exchanged bouts of agreement, the four, now five, headed out.

**—**

The stables were new-looking amidst the old town's buildings, isolated by a few block with stretches of clearly dead grass between the town and itself. It smelled clean surprisingly, other than the inescapable musk of the animals. Dino walked in, was greeted by the several stable-hands that were busy at work. They too, sent curious looks to Tsuna. "Alato is in another stable completely," Dino commented as they passed the other horses. "He's sort of a drama queen, and only lets a select few stable hands take care of him."

Tsuna really wasn't liking the sound of this horse. Gamma, equally worried for Uni's safety, "Why Alato though? Wouldn't any horse do?"

"Alato is the fastest," Dino said simply, "He'd be able to get to the Vongola base in hours, not days. And I trust him with my life." Clearly, Dino trusted him with their lives also. He turned, motioning them to the barren field of yellowed grass, "Stay here. I'll go and get him." Dino walked on ahead, striding with purpose as he ducked into the lone wooden stable. They settled on leaning against the scratchy wood of the fence that enclosed the field. Uni and he sat atop it, their feet dangling.

She kept glancing at him through the corner of her eyes, and it made Tsuna curious. He was wondering whether or not to ask her what was wrong before Dino came trotting out, atop a horse comfortably. His mouth dropped. _That_ was the thing he and Uni was going to be riding?

For lack of a better word, it wasn't a stallion, it was a _beast_. This horse wasn't in the least similar to any of the ones they had seen in the stable, it was pure white and it's great majestic mane was golden, but glowing. It was sort of like, but no it couldn't be, it was...like a, "A sky flame?" Tsuna questioned incredulously.

Because he never imagined an _animal_ could have a dying will flame.

"Everyone, this is my greatest friend, Alato." Dino called loudly from the back of the beast's back. He ran a hand down Alato's neck, reverently. "He's different from any other horse! And handsome, isn't he? I'm lucky to have him, really."

Uni was next to him was staring in wonder, also never having seen an animal with dying will flames. She was likely to ask later, but at the moment, she mirrored Tsuna's concerned expression. If it was true then, Alato truly was stubborn. He may not even accept Tsuna, not even Uni for that matter, despite they also had sky-flames.

Hibari looked obviously distressed, angry really. "The herbivore will not ride it. Neither will the princess herbivore."

"Kyoya, chill," Dino was clearly annoyed by Hibari's insistence, "You can't keep him in a bubble his whole life, you know. Alato wouldn't hurt them. You even said so earlier!" Still, there was a great amount of doubt in Hibari's middle as he watched the stallion in question snorted roughly, his sharp glowing eyes unblinkingly at Tsuna.

With a light pat to the beast's great, hulking neck, Dino slid off gracefully, smiling. He still kept a hand at the horse's side though as he waved Tsuna and Uni over. The two looked at eachother, both wearing wary glances and walked slowly together until they stopped about ten feet away. Gamma was obviously fretting from where he was, now standing erect instead of leaning against the fence. Hibari was as tense as a tight coil. "Oh don't be scared," Dino said laughing. He stepped away from Alato, walking over to Tsuna. He seized the teen's upper arm and gently guided the numb boy closer.

Tsuna looked at Uni and shared a paled stare as they drew proximity. Alato did neither blink or react, his breathing slow and even.

"Now let's get you up there," Dino said, pulling Tsuna by his hips and lifted with ease, "Get your leg over on the other side." Tsuna did so, and the muscles bunched and tightened under him. He shuddered. "There," Dino said, stepping back to admire his work from afar. He turned to look at Hibari with a gloating smile, but the boogie man still did not seem to be at ease. "See? Alato is okay with**—**_Tsuna_!"

He had only been paying attention to the exchange and noticed only far too late when it actually happened that the beast had reared his head back wildly. Tsuna gasped, his fingers clutching around Alato's neck as the great stallion let out a rough whine as loud as a gunshot, kicking his front legs out. He struggled not to fall off its back as their vertigo tilted suddenly, adrenaline rushing quickly through his blood, instinct telling him to cling on desperately.

He could vaguely hear everyone screaming at him, and suddenly, his skin was being stretched. Wind whipped at him so bad that he felt actual whip lashes, slashing against his bare hands and face. He realized then, belatedly, that he was _moving_. This wasn't galloping though, it was nothing like four hooves beating into the dirt ground below. For lack of a better word, it was _flying_. His hands began cramping, probably turned pasty white from the pressure of his grip. It was probably enough to hurt any other horse, surely, but the stallion didn't seem at all phased.

"Alato! _Alato_!" Dino roared, his distressed cries becoming distant background noise as they gained distance, "Alato, come back!"

They were gaining latitude, and Alato was neither listening to Dino and Tsuna looked down, regretting it instantly. They were much more than a few stories off the ground now, the onlookers were growing smaller until Tsuna couldn't see them no longer. He turned with an edge of desperation and struggled to even hear his own voice over sounds of the ear-shattering gale as he practically laid on its neck to scream in the horse's erect ears. "Stop!" Tsuna tried, but then when that didn't work he decided on repeating, "Alato!"

In response, Alato did neither slow down or stop. Instead, he started to buck.

Tsuna screamed, wrapping his legs the best he could around the monster's body, as they thrashed violently from left to right, up and down. He felt he had no control of his head or neck, as it was snapping to each direction the animal moved. He could feel his brain jostling with each drop and rise. His eyes didn't know where to look, it was all a disorientating blur of orange and gray. He settled with squeezing his eyes shut, willing deliriously the nausea and moment to pass.

He really believed he was going to die right there and then, but then he remembered.

He wasn't _useless_. He didn't need anyone to save him anymore. No one _could_ save him this high. And if he didn't act now, he was either going to die a horrible death of falling or he was going to get Alato under control.

In the force of the wind slowly pushing him off the stallion's back, he reached for the familiar hotness that emitted from inside. Then, instantaneously, flames erupted from his hands. Orange flames that was not Alato's nearly blinded them both and the encouraging heat behind his eyes and head was there again. He felt safe, despite his undercurrent fear. Defiantly calm, Tsuna squeezed lightly on the muscle of Alato's neck in a firm grasp his other hand tugged his glowing mane warningly. "Alato." Tsuna reprimanded sternly.

And the stallion stilled in reply. It's muscles were tensed like a spring, waiting for more. "Take us back down," Tsuna said lowly.

Alato slowly drifted down, gently, not even close to the back-breaking speed they did on their way up. When the reached the ground close enough, the stallion's great hooves hit the dirt padded ground with a soft thump. Tsuna reveled in the feel of being on horseback, on ground of course. It was a different feeling, but a good feeling.

Alato began trotting towards the ragtag group of spectators as they ran up to meet them halfway. "_Tsuna_!" Dino cried, stumbling towards him, "I'm so sorry! I should've known-I didn't understand what had gotten into Alato,"

"It's fine," He told his friends, all but babbling in choruses of concern, "Alato is fine now. I believe he doesn't like the fact you let someone else on him other than you."

Ashamed, Dino ducked his head, "I'm really sorry Tsuna, I should've anticipated this. If you'd gotten hurt..."

"No," He shook his head. "It was a mistake and nothing more." They looked at him in wonder and Tsuna was slightly discomforted by their stares. "What?" He asked, voice uncertain.

They were still silent until the only girl of their group broke the silence. "No," Uni said smiling, "It's just that, you really are the Prince of Spades." At his confusion, Uni explained, "Giotto also had the ability to make his eyes like that, and use his flame without using a weapon to channel it through," She gestured vaguely, "It's no wonder Alato was rendered into being obedient. It's a sign that he respects you, I suppose."

Basil excitedly spoke, smile wide, "I've only heard small things here and there about your training during the duration of your stay in Varia castle, but this is the first time I've actually seen it! That's amazing, Sawada-dono! To think you've perfected it in such short time!" He slid off of Alato, patting the stallion's wide berth and blinked away his flame. The heat faded quickly.

Caught between embarrassment and flattery, Tsuna realized belatedly they were missing someone. "Where's Hibari-san?"

At this, they all looked up. Where_ was_ Hibari? Everyone all but expected Hibari to come down on Dino or Tsuna or even both like a great god of wrath but was momentarily confused at the man's absence. "He was right next to me. I saw him run right after you both took off," Gamma commented, "But I was sort of caught up looking at you, I don't know where he went."

He pushed down the instant panic that overwhelmed him. Where did he go? Wildly, he looked around his friends shoulders and was relieved to catch Hibari leaning against the fence with crossed arms coolly, he tried to wave at him, to assure he was back and in one piece, but the boogie man must've not seen it because he began turning to the stables. He tried to tramp down the disappointment and the fear began to fluctuate anew. Tsuna turned to the others, "We should try with Uni on," He muttered, his flame flickering back on. It wavered with his inner unease. He held onto Alato's back and pulled himself back on. He held out a hand to Uni and tried not to feel like he had just made a terrible mistake.

**—**

With Uni holding onto him by his back, Alato seemed to tolerate having her ride only if she was with either Dino or Tsuna. It was enough, besides, their original plan was to have both of them escape together. With Alato's speed, Tsuna was pretty sure he could go see his dad within an hour or so if he wanted to.

If he wanted to.

He tried not to let the idea entertain him too much as he and Dino walked out of the stables side by side. He was greatly relieved to see Hibari still there, waiting with the others, only much further away from their crowd than he had ever before. And as they ventured back and everyone broke into their own little conversations, he made sure to keep an discreet eye on Hibari. He contemplated on joining him but the boogie man made sure to make it rather obvious he didn't wish to speak with anyone at the moment. He distanced himself stubbornly, and his shoulders would hackle if anyone came close. Dino had already tried of course, but the best responses he could earn was little to grunts to no replies at all. Eventually Dino gave up, jogging up to speak with Tsuna instead.

He kept sending worried stares until finally, the boogie man met his line of sight.

And promptly looked away.

Tsuna decided to keep his eyes forward and his chest was tightened uncomfortably. It was like a claw was reaching in deep and was strangling an important muscle inside him like his lungs or, or his heart. He threw himself into Dino's conversation with a desperation of a drowning man, wishing for a distraction from the unimaginable hurt that followed. He wondered what he did wrong. Wondered how he could fix this. Because he didn't have time.

* * *

**AN:** First listen guys, I understand that you are all eager for an update. I know the feeling, the frustration of waiting. But do **not** threaten me. I know some of you may not have even meant it but still, **do not threaten me**. /shakes head/ I just-sometimes, I don't know why I bother. This isn't the first time it's happened, it happened even before my hiatus, but you know what? I thought nothing of it, I just brushed it off because I knew that you all weren't serious. But even _after_ I updated it just kept happening. Why do you threaten me? I mean, what is it to gain for you? Faster updates? Because 'Hurry up and update or I'll KILL you and your family' will not make it come faster. Just saying.

I have deleted the reviews, but _please_, I just don't ever want to see something like that again.

* * *

And I'm terribly sorry. This chapter is extremely short because it became _much much much_ too long. And I believe that Hibari's side of the story deserves an entire chapter by itself. I PROMISE THOUGH: the long-awaited Hibari and Tsuna confrontation is next chapter. A lot of loose ends are tied, I mean _a lot_. I'm surprised I remembered so much of it. Yes, even some 1827 stuff. _Finally_. Even Hibari's behavior in this chapter is explained! Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Finally, the long-awaited Hibari and Tsuna talk. This is sort of like a recap chapter, but so much is explained. Confession? What confession? /peers at chapter title

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: MORE THAN A FRIEND  
**

He thinks Hibari is ignoring him. No, he _knows_ Hibari is ignoring him. If the brief pass in the hallway wasn't enough indication.

As soon as Hibari saw Tsuna, his eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly. His eyes glanced as if casually, over at Tsuna, quickly taking in his face, trying to analyze it. After that quick once-over, he walked away. Keeping distance from Tsuna.

He tried not to be upset at this and fails miserably. He shouldn't be though, he had expected this, didn't he? He would have nightmares about Hibari rejection of him, his new self. He would often think about it so much until it consumed him. When he had met Hibari again he had expected the forbearance, the shun and was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. Hibari had treated him no different than he had before. But this new...avoidance, this distance, it hurt ten times more than it would have had he been ready. He wasn't prepared for it, and Tsuna knows it had been a mistake to let his guard down to think there wasn't a catch to it all.

It was twisting his insides, ripping him in and out, because Hibari meant so much more to him than his friends, his _parents_ and that**—**

In the quietness of Tsuna's room, he thoughts were violently halted with a force akin to a train wreck when Hibari strode in with a thunderous expression as he emerged from out of his bathroom. Tsuna knew he hadn't been in there earlier because Tsuna just used that same bathroom only seconds before. It should've been predictable but it came out as a surprise anyway. The teen stood up from the wooden chair, "Hibari-san?"

But the moment he called, Hibari was already in front of him. The boogie man grabbed his shoulder, tightly, and pulled Tsuna closer. Hibari squinted, glared really, down at him. But not at his eyes, but at his...oh. Tsuna swallowed thickly. Hibari was looking at his _piercing_. He immediately scrambled to explain, "Uh Wait, there's a good reason for that."

"You've changed." Hibari said indifferently, but it sounded like contempt to him. Hibari stepped back, relinquishing his hold on Tsuna's shoulder.

His stomach dropped, wanting to follow Hibari one step forward. This was exactly what he was truly afraid of. Not getting in trouble, no not really, but the fact that he had changed. Sometimes, he didn't even recognize himself. He wanted to be the same, but the deed was done. It was too late. There was no way he could revert back to that naive child he had been only months before.

"Hibari-san, I know I have, but..." Tsuna swallowed, his throat clicked audibly. He fell silent, at loss at words. _I'm still me, you know_.

The boogie man gave no verbal word of reply, but instead leaned against the door. It was the only way out of the room, the only escape. And somehow, Tsuna knew it was intentional. The seemingly subtle movement spoke loud enough for him to understand that whatever Hibari had to say next, he was forcing Tsuna to listen. Then curiosity: what could Hibari say possibly make him want to run away? Then nervousness followed quickly after, his unease leaking out in waves. He sat back down on the chair, the old wood creaking underneath his weight. "Tsunayoshi, I wish to speak to you on the matter of the night you disappeared."

Tsuna winced, leave it to Hibari to be completely straight to the point without any qualms of the strain between them.

"There was a misunderstanding that caused all this. And I want you to understand my intentions clearly." Hibari fixed his eyes at the wall behind Tsuna, "I said that I never wished to be your friend. That much is very true."

Tsuna began to turn red.

He was unsure if it was with either embarrassment or anger. He suspected both. Was Hibari trapping him here just so he could hear this? He knew his feelings of friendship were one-sided, and the man still decided to rub salt into old wounds. The boogie man seemed to see the change on his face and in turn looked frustrated. "That came out differently that I had intended."

Then what did you intended? Tsuna's expression seemed to say for itself, but Hibari didn't not see it, now staring at the table instead. "I can see this will be difficult for both of us." Hibari muttered before looking at Tsuna, then away again, "I suppose I must start at the very beginning. It began a year before we met." He let out a long-suffering sigh. He really hated speaking for a long duration, "Before, I was a very formidable man. Not many purposely crossed my path often. I was often given assignments that were," Hibari smiled darkly at this, "Not appropriate to mention." Tsuna shuddered.

"It was one day the infant had came to me with an unusual request. He told me to protect you, and I was in deep speculation of why he would choose me. He often tells me it's because I'm the strongest, but even I know that I am not the most reliable, to this day, to this very day I'm unknown of the real reasons why."

—

"Listen here Hibari," Reborn hissed, "I want you to take this very seriously. The entire fate of Cielo is in your hands."

Hibari said nothing, glaring darkly out the window. There was nothing to see unfortunately, but plain gray and the equally gray city below it. Nothing in particular that could distract him from this time-wasting moment. "I know you don't really care, but this kid, he needs _someone_. Gokudera has been exposed, so I need you to be there when he isn't. You have a cloud flame, and you can do stuff others can't. You _are_ listening to me, aren't you?"

Hibari turned his heated gaze to Reborn, who stood tall with his arms crossed. He was an adult this time, and these are the few times Hibari is a little intimidated by him, though he'd rather not admit that, "There are plenty of cloud users in Vongola."

"But none of them are as capable as you," Reborn insisted gruffly, "This is the Prince of Spades we're talking about here. You can do it."

Hibari was rather smug that he could do something others couldn't but was suspicious as he ventured into the next question, "Then, how long?"

"What?" Reborn said, his face carefully blank.

"How long?" Hibari grumpily repeated. He was highly disdainful of saying anything twice. "Must I watch over the child?"

The tall fedora-wearing man shifted, "About until he turns eighteen or so?"

"And how old is he now?" Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Reborn hesitated in answering. "About seven."

—

"I was furious of course." Hibari mumbled, "But after months of thinking it over, I decided to observe you to see if you were really worth looking after. I watched you for more than five weeks when you discovered me." Tsuna looked out the window, a smile threatening his carefully blank expression. Oh he most definitely remembered their first meeting.

"You screamed in my ear." Hibari groused.

"You scared me." Tsuna retorted easily back. "You said you were going to '_bite me to death_'. I was so scared, I didn't want to sleep in my room ever again. Do you have any idea how incredibly frightening that concept is for a seven year old? I thought you were a monster or something."

There was a short pause as Tsuna's words sunk in.

Obviously, Hibari didn't think that much into what he had said up until now, if his replying blank look was any indication. "You thought I was a monster?"

Tsuna quickly changed the subject. "I remember what you told me that night, the first night I slept in my bed after that."

—

He was slightly irked. Annoyed even, and it wasn't everyday he felt it. So he had slightly panicked when the child actually opened his closet door and found him, but did the herbivore _really_ had to go through such lengths to stay away from him? Even away from his own room? Hibari found it annoying, felt disgusted at the weakness. It had only been so easy to drive Tsuna out, to fear him so much, and he honestly hadn't even tried. Had it been himself, he would have waited until Hibari came back and challenged him. Probably beat him half to death, but he wouldn't leave the room, because _this was his room_, and why should he leave?

But no, he thought sulkily, staring as Tsuna quivered underneath his blankets, this child was truly a _herbivore_. He never really had a definition of one until he met this cowardly child. Then, quite suddenly, Tsuna sat up and said to the darkness, "I'm not afraid."

Suddenly, he was hit with the desire to scare this child even more, to teach him a lesson. He wanted to test this courage, to see the strength behind it. Hibari smiled maliciously, his teeth glinting whitely in the dark, "Is that so?"

He couldn't believe how incredibly amused he felt when he saw Tsuna stiffen and pale.

He had been originally leaning against the further corner from the boy and used his flames with a roll of his eyes. Hibari moved out from under the bed, and was further entertained as he saw the instant fear that plastered on, the blood draining quickly out of that small face. He was expecting the boy to scream for his parents, and was mildly surprised when he didn't. He straightened his suit casually and tried to fight the blatant loathing at seeing the child flinch at the subtle move, "I know what you're attempting to do, pathetic little herbivore."

Tsuna flinched away mutely as Hibari sat on the foot of his bed. Tsuna leaned as far as he could away from him, almost teetering over the edge of the bed. He had only been observing this entire time, growing increasingly agitated by this herbivore's insistent cowardice.

He narrowed his eyes down at Tsuna, and the boy's eyes widened impossibly wider, "Clawing at the floors, screaming and begging. I've watched you the whole time."

Hibari let the words sink in. He wanted this boy to know how ridiculously weak he was. This little boy was going to be a prince one day, and he wasn't even close to what Hibari had envisioned. He had to tell him. At least he would have some idea what the future had ready for him and would be ready for it.

But when Tsuna's fearful expression didn't change to one of mulling, he decided that perhaps physical contact would show him. Hibari reached out slowly, and tugged the boy closer to whisper, "Live up to my expectations, child. You can never escape your fate, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The fear seemed to only intensify and, irritated, he repeated with a mocking smile, "Never."

And Tsuna screamed, _again_, in his ear.

"_Papa_! Papa! Papa!" He thrashed away from Hibari, going as far as he could and smacked against the headboard of his bed. Hibari's eyes widened comically, because that hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting so soon. He thought the little boy was going to question him, or indulge for more information and such. He sighed, when he vaguely realized that he had to leave, lest the herbivore's parentals discovered him.

—

"What you're saying is," Tsuna began, his hands running down his face, glaring crossly through the gaps of his fingers at the man in front of him, "That you were only _warning_ me?"

Hibari looked somewhat irked as he nodded.

"And how was I suppose to _know_ that? You were about to kill me!"

The boogie man looked indignant at this. "I hadn't believed I had ever approached you in any hostile manner."

True enough, Tsuna's dry expression seemed to say, but still, he scared the skin off him regardless. And all this time, he thought Hibari had been trying to _kill_ him, maim him when he was younger. And the man had only tried doing him a favor in warning him about his future? He sighed and gestured Hibari to continue, "And? What about the night Haru babysat me?"

Hibari seemed to not understand what he had said or he was playing dumb.

"The glass of water?" He questioned, and repeated in more clarity, "You wanted a glass of water."

Now this seemed to remind him, and Hibari huffed, reluctantly resuming his story.

—

It had been a state of international CEDEF emergency. He couldn't in his life understand why he was here, involved with _CEDEF_ affairs. He didn't even understand why he put up with the Vongola, honestly, for all trouble they constantly put him through.

In the sterile walls of base, the halls were teeming with nervous pacing and pent up energies that just willed to be in action. Everyone was on edge, the princess was missing, and no one had no idea what to do. Hibari hated being around so many people, hated to be in such proximity of those beneath him, but it had been on the request of the infant that his presence was needed. He made sure Gokudera Hayato was there to mind Tsuna while he was away though. He wasn't _that_ heartless to abandon the child.

It has been a long time since he's last seen him, nearly four weeks really. He too, was growing nervous over the stretch of time, but everyday, Gokudera reported (grouchily) to him through phone with no urgent news of any sort. The young boy was growing tired, Hibari could tell, he wasn't used to watching Tsuna for all hours of the day. As much as he respected Tsuna, he was about to collapse under the amount of work it took to remain unseen, he was at his absolute limit. He wasn't like Hibari, he wasn't gifted in stealth to that duration.

The matter he was needed in was the Princess of Clubs' search party. She had gone missing and not even her closest bodyguard, a man named Gamma, hadn't a clue of where she could've gone. She was only eight, only _Tsunayoshi's age_, and he thought about the man he hadn't, didn't, care to meet. Many people often compare himself to Gamma, as he was also childminding a royal. The only difference between the two of them, Hibari realized, was that he had no desire of any sort to feel that pain, that amazing loss. In fact, he laughed in the face of it. But it didn't lessen the knowledge that he knew somewhere out in that city that man was going mad. Torn between helplessness and rage and despair.

They say he scarcely slept, barely eaten for days in favor of searching for Princess Uni.

Hibari never wished to be like that. It only made you weaker, made you vulnerable.

After mulling over this, Reborn seemed to sense his unease. "You can go you know." Reborn said solemnly. "We found out where Uni has gone to."

"Where?" Hibari asked, wondering if the man named Gamma was now at peace.

Reborn was quiet for a moment before answering, "With the Millefiore. Uni has made a pact with Byakuran, and she won't listen to anything we say, completely unresponsive. She hardly speaks. Gamma had seen her," Reborn looked slightly haunted, "He was absolutely resolute, she refused to come back to us so he left Giglio Nero and joined the Millefiore to be with her."

Hibari expelled a mocking huff of laughter, muttering, "Foolish."

Reborn looked disapproving at this jab, "She's my _niece_, Hibari. I may have done the same." He watched as Hibari's amusement only seemed to heighten at this. "This is what you cloud-users don't understand, I suppose." He turned his back to Hibari, walking with a stiffened posture, it looked slightly defeated. Without turning back to look directly at him he said, "You look exhausted. I suggest you go back to Tsuna, Hibari. I can tell you're worried."

Worried? Hibari thought snidely, turning his heel. He wasn't _worried_.

When he reached the Sawada residence, he was mildly surprised to find an unfamiliar girl sleeping on their couch. He had long dismissed Gokudera, and the boy eagerly went to go get some rest, but not before laying down the usual threats against him if he so much as even brushed Tsuna the wrong way.

Hibari moved to sit on the coffee table, mindful of the stray bits of popcorn strewn about. Tsuna was still staring, wide-eyed at him, but no longer as fearful. After he saved Tsuna's life when he had fallen from the roof, his opinion of Hibari had changed, he assumed. Secretly, Hibari was just slightly pleased, slightly annoyed. He was grateful the herbivore was no longer screaming at him but he was irritated at the shy timidness. Really, this kid, he was a _stranger_, for god's sake, shouldn't normal children be thinking of plans to kill him and such?

He ran his hand through his hair, willing himself to not think about it. He could practically feel himself growing attached. He trampled on those kinds of weaknesses with vicious conviction. Tsuna was fidgeting nervously on his feet, he could tell through the darkness of the living room, save for the lamp near the sofa, that he was waiting for Hibari to do something, say anything. Hibari knew he wasn't at his best appearance at the moment, and he tried to ignore the child.

His agitation rose when Tsuna timidly spoke to him from the distance, "Where have you been?"

He didn't want to give Tsuna the leisure of the knowledge, and he didn't feel like indulging in small talk, "Places." He said simply.

"O-Oh." Tsuna said weakly, looking slightly disappointed.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Do you have water?"

He was slightly berating himself for succumbing to the instantaneous need to appease when Tsuna nodded fervently before jumping off the couch and scrambled to the kitchen. Willing for a distraction to appear, just so he could convince himself that he could still take his eyes off the small boy, he turned to give the slumbering girl an antagonizing stare.

Although Haru was not awake, she squirmed; as if she knew danger was near. It amused him somewhat when Tsuna gave wary looks at the two, and he hurried faster to get the cup of water ready. He hadn't anticipated the spilling though. Hibari watched with an aggravated gaze as the water sloshed violently by the boy's shaking and stumbling caused water to be spilled onto the floor as he returned. Hibari gave Tsuna an irritated frown before taking the glass of water from Tsuna's shaking hands and gulping down what was left of the drink.

After draining the cup dry he put it on the coffee table, he sighed gratefully for the cool water. He stood up and stretched a bit, getting the kinks out of his neck. It was best he go. He wouldn't really go, but it would give Tsuna the illusion of believing that he was alone. Hibari moved back to the kitchen cupboard and opened it wider so he could squeeze back inside.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna squeaked fearfully.

Hibari faltered and turned to look at the squirming child, waiting for him to continue. "W-Who…" Tsuna trailed off. Gulping, he raised his voice again, "Who are you?"

He didn't know why he gave Tsuna his name that night. He could've easily remained anonymous, easily able to watch the child from afar. Because names surely gave attachment to those you gave it to. Despite knowing this, he did so anyway, thoughtlessly. "You may call me Hibari."

—

"I began to find myself becoming...attached to you. Perhaps I believed you were so pathetic that it couldn't be helped."

Tsuna looked thoughtful at this, scratching absently at his forearm. "Then you started helping me at school. On those drawings in art class. And saving me at lunch."

Hibari looked away, "That's correct. I was...surprised by what you had told me that day. Even if you had admitted you were useless." Hibari's eyes turned distant in thought, "That was the moment I decided. The moment that I realized, despite your cowardice, you had the resolve of a prince. And I made it my life to protect you."

Tsuna looked incredulous at this. "Really? You made your life decision on what I had said?" From what he could remember, he was close to wetting his pants when he told Hibari that even if he was incredibly good-for-nothing, at least he tried hard to prove otherwise.

"They were very powerful words, ones I hadn't expected." Hibari grudgingly complimented. Tsuna expected Hibari to end it there, because Hibari was admitting much than was normal, but the boogie man was far from finished. "I began showing myself to you, staying more frequently in Namimori and spending little amounts of time in Cielo. I found myself going out of my way to ensure that you were comfortable. I began cooking for you, taking care of you when you were ill. I hadn't realized it all before it was too late. I grew...worried."

Tsuna found himself scared when he took in the little emotion in Hibari's normally neutral tone, like he was listening to something he wasn't suppose to. But that was ridiculous, he thought, because whatever this led to, it had very much to do with him. He busied himself briefly by fiddling a little with the watch in his pocket.

"I found myself slipping."Hibari continued, voice tight, "You began to grow curious about me." Ah, Tsuna recalled distractedly, the comment the boogie man made about the stars on the night of that rainy day. That had been the start of his intense desire to understand the mystery around the man.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "There's one thing that bothers me, Hibari-san." He leaned forward, "Why was it that you gave me that dying-willed leaf on my tenth birthday? If you didn't want me to know too much about you, why did you do it?" Because if what Hibari said was true, then his gift had been all but counterproductive. Why did he choose to further entice Tsuna more about him? About Cielo?

"No," Hibari shook his head, eyes closed briefly before they opened to look back at him again, "I was never trying to hide things from you. I was under strict instructions to tell you of nothing. It was not as if I didn't wish to, it was that I_ couldn't_."

"Strict instructions?" Tsuna repeated, "From who?"

"Dino Chiavarone." Hibari said stiffly. Oh. Tsuna thought, blinking. Dino had already told him this. The reason why had been to protect him, to let him grow up safe and normal without fear. "I thought his methods, his need to keep you sheltered, were foolish." Hibari shifted slightly, "I preferred to have you understand what you were going to have to do. Of your duty." Just slightly bitter, Tsuna agreed in tensed silence. He wished he was more prepared than this. Perhaps he could've been spared of the traumatic shock that he was going to die an early tragic death. "It was under my own jurisdiction that I gave you a gift for your day of birth."

"I took great care in giving you the smallest of information, slowly. Eventually, you began to grow comfortable with me, much to my relief then. I was in great tire of your screaming. And then it happened." Hibari said lowly, menacingly. In surprise, Tsuna looked up to see the rage under the reserved expression. "Someone attempted on your life."

Well.

This was the first he heard of this. "_What_?" Tsuna asked, shocked. "I don't remember _anyone_ trying to _kill_ me when I was a kid."

"But I do," Hibari said in a strained voice. "I was under further instructions to insure that you never knew the truth behind your attempt assassination. It had to look like a accident."

There was a short silence before it clicked, eyes very wide, Tsuna rasped out, "The _car_ accident..."

"Yes," Hibari affirmed, closing his eyes, composing himself. "A very monstrous man. And I nearly got there too late."

"Who was it?" Tsuna asked, slightly scared to hear the answer. He hadn't known, in his safe town of Namimori, that somewhere someone had tried to _kill_ him. Hibari's protection just hadn't been for show: there truly was danger, even in _Namimori_.

"A man named Leonardo Lippi. He sometimes goes by Guido Greco."

—

Damn._ Damn_.

Hibari had no idea where to start. He wasn't even sure where Tsuna was. The boy had _not_ come home at the time expected. Gokudera Hayato was still in school and Hibird was no where. In other words, there could be _no one_ watching him. He tried to quell the instant surging emotion that washed over him, leaving him to feel pale and withering. He felt as if he was cleaved into two entities, stricken with horror and close to getting a hemorrhage out of pure rage.

There was helplessness there too, a festering pore easily spreading throughout his entire body. He didn't know what to do. Where to start. Who to tell.

A thousand things were racing through his head, giving suggestions, futilely trying to ease his worries. He felt too numb to listen. He was in no state to even reassure _himself_.

It was rare he was ever tired, Hibari thought as he breathed heavily through his nose when he paused to catch his breath. His gritted his teeth. It wasn't good to be so attached. It made your body do things they never did before. Had it been a year before, Hibari was sure he could've went through this situation coolly, sure he would've remained calm and _find_ Tsunayoshi fast. Now, he felt in no state to search, he felt as if he himself was having a heart attack. His pulse was beating too fast, faster than normal, fueled by panic and rage.

It wasn't like him. He hated it.

When he reached the crossing intersection, he was immensely relieved to see Tsuna, his pulse slowing. The boy's head was ducked, his eyes downcast. The boy's shoulders were slumped and he was dragging his feet on the sidewalk, occasionally pushing a small pebble or debris by his feet lazily out of the way. He was also proud to see Hibird above the buildings' rooftops, circling Tsuna. The little herbivore was keeping strict sentry even while Hibari was gone. He would have to reward him later.

The two was on the other side of the intersection, waiting for the light to turn red and give pedestrians permission to walk. It was Tsuna's normal intersection, the one he always passed on the way home. It was also one of the busiest in the neighborhood due solely on the fact that it connected everything in Namimori. His mood considerably lightened from the _normalcy_ of the situation, to see the same cars that came at the same time of day passing.

Then Hibari noticed something peculiar when red light turned on and the pedestrian crossing lit up.

It was a man standing on the opposite side of both Hibari and Tsuna, and he was sure he had seen him somewhere before, but not in Namimori. It suddenly occurred to him that he indeed _did_ seen this man before. But because it was so alien in the normalcy, he hadn't identified him right away. The white uniform stood out in start contrast to everything else, and he realized, he _should've_ seen this man, but hadn't until now. In other words: this man was an illusionist. A _Millefiore _illusionist.

And Hibari could do nothing to stop him as the man smiled pleasantly to himself and kicked the car in front of him.

The man's foot made perfect contact with a _bang_ as loud as a gunshot, and with the sound of screeching and tumbling metal, it hurtled itself towards Tsuna.

He didn't even have to think. With a savage, unattractive snarl, Hibari threw himself bodily forward, his tonfas already there. By now, Tsuna had taken notice of the danger and screamed, eyes screwing shut, falling on his back in terror. Hibari ran in front of the boy, pushing his heels into the ground, and held up his weapons. The car slammed into him with blaring boom of metal snapping to meet each other, and it _hurt_, it really did _hurt_, but Hibari pushed back the spasming pain that threatened his arms and focused on not letting his car even _touch_ Tsuna. He was unable to stop the glass though, and it popped viciously and rained like large hail on them.

Then all went quiet. The screams and yells of other pedestrians was the only remaining sound.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A man yelled.

"Oh my god, that boy! That boy!" A woman wailed.

He heard Tsuna gasping for air, and deliriously, Hibari felt like he was the one who was more relieved by the sound than Tsuna himself—it reassured himself he was alive, okay. And with a crunch of glass and gravel Tsuna propped himself up shakily and finally saw Hibari. He stared at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes, frightened.

For his moment, he felt cold when he saw the blood, grotesquely spreading from the shards of glass from Tsuna's forearms. It wasn't fatal, he knew that, but it still made him uneasy to know that it had been _his_ fault he couldn't have prevented it.

Hibari ripped his tonfa out from the dent in the car and turned to face Tsuna, "You're hurt. Stay here, I'll meet you at the hospital." He said in hushed curt words while Tsuna was distractedly looking at his arms, the boy only just noticed it after he said so. Hibarid hurriedly crawled out the tiny space he looked, with maniacal rage, to where the man had stood. He expected him to be there, still smiling eerily, but was further angered by the empty space where he once occupied.

—

"Did you find him?" Tsuna asked softly, watching the ferocity play on Hibari's face from the memory.

Hibari took great effort in relaxing. He look defeated in his reply, only just so. "No," He murmured roughly, "I've tried to search for him. All I found out by his description was the named Leonardo Lippi. But he had died, from all things: a car accident, was what I have been told." Tsuna understand, by Hibari's tone, that the man didn't believe it for a second. Tsuna wasn't so sure if he did too.

And Tsuna _really_ was sure Hibari was done but he wasn't, and ventured on again, "I began visiting you in the hospital, I never left your side once after that had happened. You needed me more than ever, and I couldn't leave you in wake of that...that _man_ coming back to finish the job." Hibari seemed to push himself further on the door.

"I...when you began middle school, I realized you were growing up very quickly. Faster than I could keep up with. I began to realize: that I cared for you more than I should have. But for the first time, I wanted to have something. At the same time, I was afraid of losing it. That is why at some point, I tried to separate myself from you."

"We argued that night," He rammed on, "It had been the first time you had ever confronted me so directly. And," Hibari looked tired. Suddenly tired. "I had made a mistake. No one had been watching you. In the wake of my anger, I had forgotten all responsibilities and neglected my duty. When I left, someone had opened that hole leading to Cielo in your closet as soon as I had closed it."

What? Confused, Tsuna was so sure of otherwise..."No, that can't be right. Only people with cloud dying-will flames could have opened that hole." He ended it with a uncertain lift in his words, "That must've been you?"

Hibari shook his head, eyes brimming again with quiet rage, "No. I realized soon enough that _someone_ wanted you to come to Cielo before your designated time, opening that rift when I was at my most vulnerable. For what purpose or intent, I am unaware of. I am certain I had closed it behind myself when I left you."

"How did you know about how I got here then, if you weren't the one that did it? How did you know about that hole?"

The boogie man hesitated in answering right away. "Your father witnessed it. He told me."

Oh. _That_ was another question he had been curious about. "Dad said he knew you. How did you two meet?"

Hibari looked out the window briefly, "Your father was a suspect accused of Gokudera Hayato's and your own disappearance. He was running away from the authorities when I found him. I quickly brought him here. However, I do not know what has happened to your mother in result. Your father said she helped him escape, however." Hibari turned to look at Tsuna, narrowing his eyes, "He has been searching for you. I had promised him to bring you back." Tsuna did not react to the last piece of information, only settling with a neutral stare.

"Me and your father, we came to Vongola. He's currently staying in my residence there with my subordinate, Kusakabe." At the mention of this, Tsuna's curiosity heightened. He had always wished to see what kind of home Hibari lived in. "We searched for leads together with the infant under strict secrecy. We knew that if anyone had gotten hold of the knowledge that you were now in Cielo, it would bring you much danger. We later found out you were with the Kokuyo. Before we took action however, it was too late and you were sold to the monkey king—"

"Monkey king?" Tsuna repeated, slightly amused.

"Xanxus," Hibari supplied deftly, "And we followed your movements for a long time. And finally, the perfect opportunity arrived as the Varia, including you, attended the invitation the Millefiore sent out to meet at the Al Forne theater. I suppose you can connect the rest together. I found you, but I had to leave Sawada Iemitsu back in Vongola basely on the fact that it was just simply too dangerous for him to accompany me. My premonition had been correct, and many people died that day on the turf war or on Varia grounds. It was fortunate he fell to my insisting on his inaction."

"You know, I'm sort of glad that I came to the Varia. Despite being sold as a power-slave, it gave me a lot of experience, information." He thought of the moment he controlled his dying-will flame, the moment he found out who he was, that there was a purpose for everything. Even if it had been ridiculously excruciating being kept away like that, it gave him knowledge.

Hibari said nothing at this.

Only, easing his breath in then out slowly. "After that time away I became conscious of what I experiencing. It was new, foreign, I didn't understand it. That matrimony ceremony. Of the infant and Gokudera Hayato's sister, in that garden, I...I felt things that I thought once long ago was a cruel punishment, a thing that made you weak and foolish. I had succumbed to temptation and allowed myself to be with you that night, allowed myself things that I knew I couldn't have."

Tsuna didn't understand where this was going. Weren't they talking about Varia just now?

"I wanted you, I realized," Hibari whispered, "I wanted you and I knew I couldn't have you."

There was silence as the words couldn't sink into what Tsuna _thought_ it was. Because there was _no_ way_, _it wasn't _possible_. "It was why," Hibari said, voice rising in speed and volume with conviction, "That night, I resolved in taking what I wanted. I told you that I never wanted you as a friend."

It felt like a slap to the face.

He was convinced, that Hibari meant something much more, but now here they were, putting up that wall again. "Hibari..."

"I'm not letting you go." He said simply, very suddenly once more.

"What?" Tsuna was confused at the sudden turn of conversation. It was turning quickly from subject to subject, and he was having a hard time keeping up. It was as if Hibari was only saying whatever came first in his rapid trail of thoughts.

"To the Millefiore. You're not going. You will _not_ go." Hibari fisted his hands at his sides, uncrossing his arms. "I won't let you go. You didn't live this far to become this. It's not in your nature. You're meant to be something above that." Hibari began pacing, while looking at Tsuna, like an animal. "I have made my resolve long ago. At first I believed that letting you acknowledge who you are was beneficial. Now, I do not think the same." He stopped in front of Tsuna. "You will live. You will go to your father and both of you will return to Namimori."

For a moment, Tsuna was close to the temptation of letting Hibari control him, letting him go see his dad. The man was willing to keep him alive, much to Tsuna's relief. He was almost frightened that Hibari was going to make him march him to his death. But then he realized, once again, why he couldn't go with Hibari's proposal. "No."

Hibari looked like he hadn't heard him or at least, hadn't comprehended it.

"I said _no_." Tsuna said, standing up, "Hibari if I don't go then you'll _die_. Not only you, _everyone _will. The Vongola, the CEDEF, the Kokuyo, even the Varia and Millefiore. Everyone in _Cielo_ will die." He would refuse. He wouldn't be chained down like this. Even if he was afraid of it, even if he didn't want to, he _had_ to. Because if he didn't Hibari would _die_.

Hibari listened in fuming silence until, "Why? Why would you do this for a place that has caused nothing but grief to you? Your father is waiting for you. I know how _changed_ you are. Why do you fight for this place? Why would you give your own _life_ for it?"

"This is your_ home_! This is your _world_, Hibari! Why would you not let me go?" Tsuna then gritted out, "It's because you're a cloud-flame, isn't it? You think that places like home and love are irrelevant?" It was a low hit. He knew it but, "We can't keep pretending. I can't go back to the way I was. Let the end begin and be done with it. I think it's time you realize that there are more things out there than protecting me. Once I'm gone, you can finally be _free_. You can live and be your own self! Don't you want that?" If he were to be completely honest, Tsuna didn't want that. He wanted it, but he wanted to be _with_ him. But as long as Tsuna was here, Hibari would forever be inclined to protect him.

He had to cut those ropes loose.

Hibari turned his eyes to the floor, boring a hole on the wooden planks. "...I can't age."

There was a bout of silence.

"Come again?" Tsuna asked.

"I cannot age." He said again, louder.

He immediately began to feel as if he was mentally incapacitated. And then Tsuna realized, belatedly, that yes, Hibari hadn't changed at all. He had grown so used to seeing the man, seeing him the way he was now, that he hadn't realized that the man hadn't turned a day older than he had the first time he met him. Tsuna struggled to think of a reply, only making out a quiet, "What?"

"I have lived. For a very long time," Hibari said lowly.

Another pause.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna asked hesitantly, his anger ebbing away. Unable to think of a delicate way to go about this, he decided to put it out there bluntly, "Why...?"

"The curse." Hibari replied, "Time...has stopped for me when I turned of the age twenty-five. When the sky disappeared, we became unable to grow and age any further. Like a flower, they cannot grow taller or bigger than they are without the sun." The boogie man turned away, "I'm fine with ending my life. I have lived long. I have had plenty of opportunities to do things I have wanted, and I have. It's my time now. But you," Hibari looked at Tsuna. Gentle, almost, "You need time. You need it more than anyone. And you can have it."

It wasn't fair, Tsuna thought, on the verge of tears, it wasn't fair that Hibari would tell him this. It was _fair_ that he would use that tone on him. And the fact that Tsuna has been worrying about time, had Hibari noticed it? "Do you understand now?" Hibari asked, gently."I never wanted you to change, I only wanted you to stay the way you were, to be safe and ignorant of the world's hardships."

The boogie man reached across the wide space between them and stepped closer. He put a hand behind the back of his head, and the other hand at his back. "To stay a herbivore. I wanted you to need me. And when I saw you, ride back on that herbivore's animal, all by yourself, with no assistance from anyone but yourself...I...I felt like I was no longer needed. That is why, when we returned here...I tried to distance myself, to make the separation easier for us." And he realized, with a choke, that Hibari was _hugging_ him.

And it wasn't the fact that this was the first time the man had done so willingly that made Tsuna's tears slip, but the fact that it felt so much like _goodbye_. With an edge of desperation, he threw his arms around Hibari, startling the man, who drew his hug tighter. "That's not true," Tsuna whispered, "I'll always need you. Changed as I am, I will always need you."

Hibari pulled back slightly to stare, "Promise me," he said roughl, "Promise me that you'll go home with Sawada Iemitsu and remain alive. Do not do it."

_I'm sorry_, Tsuna thought with a violent spasm in his chest, watching something like a faint smile lift itself on Hibari's lips, _I'm saying goodbye, but I'm still going_. _I'm sorry._ _You'll live. You'll live. I'll even try to get that aging curse lifted before I go, even if I don't know how. _"I promise." Tsuna whispered back, lying softly.

The moment was broken when they heard shouts of panic from downstairs.

The two jerked in the embrace, shakily stepping back from each other, hands lingering at the other's sides before breaking away. They listened tensely as footfalls, loud and urgent, stomped up the stairs, ran down the hallway and reached their door. "_Kyouya_! _Tsuna_!" It was Dino, who knocked, practically pounded at the door, voice apprehensive, "The Millefiore—It's Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths, they're coming this way!"

Already? Tsuna was confused on how fast they had arrived. He was so sure that it would have been much later in the day. Both agreeing silently, the two only exchanged quick looks and wasted no time in wrenching open the door and following Dino down the stairs.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called, skidding to a halt in front of the baby, who stood at the end of the banister. The others were gathered around, all crowding into the entrance of the Acrobaleno house. There were loud exchanges over each other as they considered their plans of defense. There was the Kokuyo, not afraid of giving their own suggestions, and Gokudera and was wondering if he should go get Uni and go to Alato together before Reborn answered,

"Tsuna," Reborn acknowledged. He did not beat around the bush, instantly in action, "I have a plan." He turned to Basil. "Basil," then to Chrome, "Chrome. I need you two to go into town posing as Tsuna and Uni while they escape."

"No," Tsuna protested immediately, then more stronger, "No!" The others turned to him. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" Uni looked as if she was going to say the same thing, had Tsuna not beaten her to it first.

"They won't go alone," Reborn said. He turned to Hibari, "You and Gamma will accompany them. Everyone knows that both of you will follow Tsuna and Uni anywhere. They're more likely to fall for the guise. Are you okay with that?" Tsuna was even slightly more concerned. But with Hibari and Gamma, he knew the two would be safe. Both men nodded. Both looking more at Uni and Tsuna than Reborn himself. Reborn turned to Gokudera, Dino and the Kokuyo, "Are you all alright with defending this place in case something goes wrong?"

Silence met his answer and Reborn took that as a yes. He looked to the decoys and Uni and Tsuna, "I need you four to change clothes, so Chrome here doesn't have to use most of her illusions. It would be beneficial if you didn't use any at all. I heard their Millefiore illusionist is powerful enough to easily dispel any false deceptions without much effort."

"I'm also an illusionist," Mukuro said and it spoke for itself: powerful than any, was the silent words that followed.

But Reborn shook his head in decline, "I need you to be with Uni and Tsuna." Hibari snarled before Mukuro could further comment, but Tsuna put a hand to the man's forearm and the snarling stopped, distracted by Tsuna's touch.

Ignoring the now-stifled air, the infant addressed everyone in the room, "This...may be the last we see of each other. I want all of you to be careful. Don't let your guard down for a second."

And Reborn left, leaving a tense silence in his wake.

Tsuna was about to comment to Hibari, of what he wasn't sure, but a tug in his arm momentarily distracted him. Basil stared with his unusually blue eyes sadly at him, and he noticed belatedly that Chrome and Uni had already gone upstairs. He followed quickly up the stairs, at Basil's heels, sending glances at Hibari, who he noticed had been doing the exact same thing.

The two girls already occupied another room and Tsuna stumbled ahead to herd Basil in his. They were already stripping as they crossed the threshold, throwing their shirts on the bed. Tsuna kicked off his shoes and socks and barefooted, immediately went to his all but bare cabinet, which only held the dress trousers and blazer he had worn in Varia. He buttoned up the shirt with fumbly fingers and wrenched on the black tie,nearly wringing his neck in the process. He looked at Basil, who had all but finished already. He was wearing Tsuna's orange sneakers, his favorites ones, and already had his jeans on.

"All the Millefiore know is that they're searching for a boy with outlandish clothes, presumably that the Prince of Spades is from the other side." Basil looked at him thoughtfully, "We're about the same height, Sawada-dono. I doubt they'll look for my face, but just in case..." Basil tugged his hoodie on, pulling it low over his give-away eyes.

Nodding once, the two departed the room and was surprised to find the girls outside. Chrome was dressed in the same white elegant drapes Uni had been wearing, even going as far as to wear Uni's hat.

"It's my trademark," Uni said, and Tsuna was shocked by the amazing amount of long dark green hair that tumbled down her shoulders, he had always assumed Uni had short hair, but the hat must have hidden the most of it. As she spoke, Uni pulled her hair into a low pony tail that trailed behind her back in skinny strands, "Many people know me by my headdress. It's rare I ever go without it in public." Despite this, Uni seemed to be comfortable in her shorts and blouse. Her boots clicked as she led the way downstairs, immediately zeroing in to Gamma's side. The man, naturally, unconsciously, slipped a hand over her shoulder.

Gamma opened the door, Uni still at his side, as they followed behind him to the outside. Hibari was flanking his own side, abandoning his silent mission on sending antagonizing stares to Mukuro, who distractedly was speaking lowly to Chrome as they briskly walked far behind. Instead he favored in exchanging gazes with Tsuna. Their eyes flitted to each other once in a while, almost as if to check that the other was real and still there. Hibari studied Tsuna's face clandestinely, trying to analyze the face and emotions of the person that puzzled him so much. This very same person had caused him to worry, to care without any effort at all.

Basil was at his other side, and didn't even looked the least bit nervous in throwing himself out there, risking his life for Tsuna. He gritted his teeth and tried not to think about it, but the regret and guilt was there. If only it was him instead, he wouldn't have minded so much. They had to confront Byakuran some time.

When they reached the gates, Hibari brought out his motorcycle, which was still leaning snugly on his brakes, from beside the porter's house. Dino and Reborn was already there, both watching with no mirth in their eyes as they crowded in closer. Dino had a horse ready for Gamma and Chrome and the Chiavarone boss gave the blonde man the reins. "Be careful out there, you four. The Millefiore are desperate and would do anything necessary to get their hands on the royals. I can't guarantee what would happen to Chrome or Basil if they are caught."

"Good luck everyone," Reborn said, "Come back when the time is right. Remember, your job is steer their direction away from here. When all else fails, Uni and Tsuna will have to escape with Mukuro as backup."

The porter, whose name was Giovanni, a heavy-setted man who Tsuna had believed was exuberant and carefree, wore a look of dead seriousness as he spoke, "I'll open the gates whenever you all are ready. I suggest you hurry though, I got wind that the Millefiore has already set this town up as their next target."

Uni hugged Gamma tightly, pushing her face into the man's chest. They pulled back slightly so that Gamma could hold the girl's face in his hands. They stared at each other, saying nothing. Chrome was exchanging goodbyes with Mukuro and, the Kokuyo, who Tsuna hadn't noticed following them. Basil was speaking to Dino and Reborn, shaking hands with them. Tsuna turned to Hibari, and the man, surprisingly, looked helpless.

"Don't give that look," Tsuna whispered, reaching up to squeeze at Hibari's shoulder. "You'll be fine. But you have to take care of Basil and Chrome, you hear me?"

"No," Hibari said roughly, shaking his head, "If I fail...then you, you will be in the line of fire." The man closed his eyes, staving off the horrible possibility, "If they get you...I would not be able to forgive myself for as long as I will live."

Tsuna smiled, sadly, "Then don't fail." He felt guilty as he said the next words, "Promise me something?"

Hibari said nothing, staring at Tsuna with tired eyes.

"Promise me that you'll come back safely. Come back here safely, that's all I ask." Tsuna bit his lip, to distract himself from the regret, because he knew that Hibari would keep this promise. But Tsuna would not keep the one Hibari made for him. "I'll be waiting right here, okay?"

"I'll be back." Hibari said, he nodded to Giovanni, who scurried back into the porter house and stood next to the gate's controls. Gamma had mounted the brown horse with white speckles, Chrome wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Hibari swung one leg over his motorcycle, and paused to let Basil scramble up behind him. The boy made sure his hood was on low once more. Chrome was tucking her purple strands under the hat, making sure no stray give-aways were present.

Uni was pressed to Tsuna's side, not bothering in hiding her tears, she dabbed at them futilely, but more kept springing up right after. Her watery gaze was glued on Gamma and Tsuna's was likewise fixed on Hibari. With a punch of a button, Giovanni opened the doors with an ominous mixtures of clicks of machinery and creaking from both wood and grinding stone.

Hibari looked one last time at him and with a roar of the motor engine, he shot off to the distance, Gamma's horse galloping closely behind.

* * *

**AN:** Merry Christmas everyone! I bet you all probably opened your gifts before reading this, I would too! Hope I was able to convey stuff through Hibari's point of view and making it in-character. I wrote and rewrote it so many times, I'm not sure anymore. I just recently found out that the ending of Boogie Man could be further away than I thought. I tend to make things more complicated for myself and managed to turn a single concept into 11,000 words. But I _do_ have a ending in mind, one I'm sure that will appease to all of you whether you support Tsuna becoming part of Cielo's sky or not.

_**EnglishNight**_ has also made a lovely fanart of Tsuna discovering his flame: ( **http :/** **englishnight. deviantart. com/#/d4jtuae** )

There is a fan soundtrack made for Boogie Man! With an awesome-socks album cover! It's my Christmas gift to you all including this chapter! Here is more info/instructions and the direct download links to mediafire and megaupload: (** jikage. tumblr. com/post/14637123759/direct-download-link-is-here-in-mediafire-direct** )

Enjoy the soundtrack! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** So much action. So _much_. I hope it came out okay. Did I ever mention I'm horrendous at action scenes? /pushes face into keyboard

* * *

**CHAPTER 29: RETURNING SAFELY  
**

When they approached the city, it was dead quiet.

It was very uncharacteristic of the place, which was usually bursting in bustle and colors, but now more than ever, it seemed like it was just a giant empty hulk of grey that matched the sky above it. It was an eerie sign, one that set all their teeth on edge. They couldn't in their life understand why there was no one outside, no stragglers out, unaware of the end close at hand. Not many knew, and yet, the streets were cleaned, devoid of movement and life.

The only sound was the thundering claps of the horse's hooves on the pavement and Hibari's motorcycle's mechanical rumbles and grunts of its exhaust. However, Hibari couldn't help but pick up the slightest movement just south behind them. He flicked his eyes to the back and away. Good.

They took no chances in slowing down. Basil pressed in closer as they picked up more speed. With another quick peer, he could see they were being followed, but they didn't take any offensive attack just yet. Even if they did, and even if it was against his nature, they could not engage in combat. They had to bring them away from Acrobaleno, from Giglio Nero, from _Tsuna_. He could not afford to stop, so he had to swallow his pride back as a flame hit the exhaust pipe of his bike teasingly. Obviously, they were toying with them, they believed they had the upper hand, and Hibari wanted nothing more than to pull over and show them exactly _who_ they were toying with.

With gritted teeth, he made a sharp turn, almost stumping Gamma who was still following closely behind into a wall before he himself made a sharp left. Their pursuers, however, were just as quick on their feet as them, most likely on transportation that made no noise, as Hibari could not hear anything behind themselves.

Looking forward again, he slammed on his brakes as soon as he noticed what was ahead of them. His tires squealed loudly as they skidded to an abrupt stop, alarmed and taking the hint, Basil and Chrome ducked their heads further into Hibari's and Gamma's backs. A great wall of white, an amazing contrast to the grey stopped them: a ragtag wall of Millefiore White Spells, each with a stoic expression. He scanned their oppressors, calculating their next course of action quickly through his head. To plow on forward or to retreat?

And he realized something: where was Byakuran?

—

When they gates closed again, Uni and he hurried quickly with Dino and Reborn back to the base. They shoved past the onlookers, who stood dazed until suddenly spurred into action. The children were herded by their mothers away, into the safety of their cobbled houses.

"We gave Gamma a tracker," Reborn explained as they swiftly fell into a small crowd in the kitchen. Gokudera was there already, headphones over his ears, staring intently at a laptop, tapping furiously at the keyboard, his face was illuminated palely by the screen. "We should be able to see their situation from here. Gokudera? What's the status?"

"They're surrounded," Gokudera hissed frustratedly, "God damn it, couldn't they have stalled longer?"

"And what of Basil and Chrome? Have they been discovered?" Reborn asked. Tsuna looked curiously at the screen, not comprehending the small green dots on the black screen.

"Not yet," Gokudera replied. There was a short pause. "I don't see Byakuran anywhere though."

Byakuran wasn't there...But he _should_ be there if they thought they were surrounding Uni and Tsuna. If Byakuran wasn't there, and they were surrounded...then...Tsuna paled, turning a ghostly white color. He sharply looked to the window, then to Uni, who looked back confused at his expression. "No," Tsuna choked, "No!" Tsuna stood up, grasping at Uni's upper arm. "We have to get out of here!"

—

He hissed, when he looked around themselves, finding no sign of a man. "You're looking for Byakuran-sama?" A teasing lilt of a girl's voice called from the front. Gamma looked back, alarmed to suddenly find a small girl standing only just meters away from them.

"Sorry," She said with a sneer, not looking in the least apologetic, "He's gone to_ fry—_if you know what I mean—some _real_ fish. You know, he's in no need for," She laughed, throwing a sea shell. It whizzed past Chrome but managed to rip the hoodie off Basil. The boy gasped, hands frantically trying to pull the hoodie back on, but it was too late. The horse was spooked, grunting loudly and shifting from one hoof to the other. "Small bait."

Hibari's world was slowing down. Everything was falling apart and they hadn't even got started. Their cover was blown, and the Millefiore had known from the start that they were only a distraction.

"Damn!" Gamma growled as the reality of their situation hit them. Now that they were discovered, obviously, Uni and Tsuna were sitting ducks back in the Acrobaleno base. Hibari thought of Tsuna, thought of his promise, and he knew he had to get back. He had to go back to help Tsuna. But how could he make it there in time without hasty casualties?

And Byakuran had already gotten a head start.

"Your actions only proved our theory right you know," Bluebell said, throwing her long aquamarine hair over her shoulder, "Face it," She said, and they all watched with wide eyes as she enveloped in bright blue rain flames and her body morphed, her legs gluing together, turning into a marine hybrid, "You failed."

—

Right as he said so, the room combusted, impossibly, into fire. Gokudera shouted, jumping away from the laptop as it imploded inwards than outwards, speckling black and silver liquid over the scorching table top. Everything was suddenly so _hot_ and Tsuna felt like his face was melting off. Gokudera and Dino practically jumped over to him, throwing their arms around the two royals in their hurry, eyes wild. He tugged Uni along out of the room, she did not fight, she limply allowed herself to be manhandled. Reborn was atop Gokudera's shoulder, fending the heat away from his eyes with his sleeve.

They ran down the breaking hallway, the wood screaming in agony all around them. Tsuna watched, feeling the world slow down as the pictures on the wall burned away into black crisps.

Dino let go at once when the door came into view, tugging off his jacket and draped it over the iron-hot doorknob, he twisted and cursed loudly over the roar of fire. "_The doorknob is melted in_!"

"_Affanculo_," Gokudera cussed, propelling Dino backwards with a tug of the back of his collar. Dino practically fell onto Tsuna and they watched as the silver-haired teen stuck two cigarettes—no, _dynamite—_around the knob, with melted elastic. Gokudera ran back, throwing his arms over the group.

The door shattered with a _boom!_ and extra heat didn't help, but the cool air that followed from the gaping hole did. They stumbled out, all wheezing out the black smoke in their lungs. Breathing _hurt_, but he had no time to contemplate on what just happened, even if he did have a good idea of what had transpired. He shook Uni, who was leaking moisture from her eyes from the pain. She looked up at him, wanting to say something, but took a good glance behind Tsuna and screamed.

Tsuna whirled around, expecting to see Byakuran standing there but was faced instead with the sight of Giglio Nero, enveloped with hot white fire over their houses and screaming from the people inside. He watched, almost entranced by the image of destruction, he hadn't noticed Dino picking him up bodily. "_No_!" He could hear Uni scream as Gokudera picked her up at the same moment, "Giglio Nero! Giglio Nero has—!"

"_Gokudera!_" Reborn roared, his voice strangely as deep as an adult's, "Get Uni and Tsuna to the stables!"

Dino set Tsuna back on his feet, "Reborn and I will hold off Zakuro." He squeezed Tsuna shoulder before pushing him roughly after Gokudera, "Now _go_!"

—

Her shonisaurus form looked deceivingly beautiful. Being the CEDEF's own rain specialist he was, Basil whispered to Hibari, "Take caution, Hibari-dono. Her box carnage form can create a pool. If we're caught in the area she sends it out to, we'll be paralyzed due to the high purity of the flame's tranquility. It's fatal: we could actually die from the lack of cellular movement."

He didn't plan on dying here. "We're going back," Hibari growled fiercely, "There's no need for us here if they have already discovered our plan."

"I agree," Basil said back, pulling his boomerang out. It bursted into blue fire.

"Wow," Bluebell smiled, her teeth baring sharp, hiding her mirth behind a mockingly polite hand, "You're actually going to fight me?"

Hibari stared blankly before he himself smirked, "No."

"Wha—" She began to speak, but a sharp resounding crack cut her off, her big eyes turned wider as she realized that balls—_billiard balls—_surrounded her, spreading high in the air and imbedded themselves into a neat circle at her feet. Basil's flamed boomerang spun in a neatly tight circle around the girl, who stood dumbfounded as water—rain water—poured over her. The billards sparked in green strikes, electrifying everything between her and the ground, making it impossible to dodge. It was further powered by Basil's own flame, and the range spread easier, more agonizing, than without it.

Bluebell could not scream, or she had, but the lightning had been much too ear-shattering to hear it.

It was an easy distraction, the White Spells were momentarily distracted by the horrifying sight of their strongest rain specialist burning to a crisp that Hibari nearly ran them over as he accelerated past them. Gamma came bowling after, billowing gusts of lightning behind them.

He had a promise to keep, he thought, his mind and chest racing. He had failed, and most likely the Millefiore had already arrived in Giglio Nero. But he knew that Tsuna was very resourceful when it came down to it. He was just hoping to god that Tsuna wouldn't do anything particularly herbivorous until then.

—

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He threw himself after the silver-haired teen, both sprinting past burning buildings at a back-breaking pace. They were all here in this same marketplace, only days before, surrounded by friends and food. Now, there was nothing left but ruined blackened fruit, the stands were breaking apart, falling over each other, throwing up clouds of hot sparks and black wisps. He saw some people, screaming as they tore out of their houses, they themselves on fire. They pushed themselves through broken stone, squeezing to the other side.

"Princess!"

They looked up, seeing a tall bald man run towards them. He was in Black Spell uniform, two red claw-like tattoos were creeping on his temple and cheek. He had two large piercings, one on his nose and one below his lips. "Nigella!" Uni cried, dropping out of Gokudera's arms and into Nigella's. "You're alright!"

"I should be the one saying that, you shouldn't be here," Nigella drew back, wiping stray strands from the girl's face worriedly, "You need to get to the stables!"

"What has happened?" Uni asked, eyes wide. "Why is Giglio Nero on fire?"

"Byakuran." Nigella said angrily, "And the Funeral Wreaths. His special task Millefiore force is here to find you and the prince. Their storm specialist, Zakura has done this."

Hating to break the reunion, but having no choice, the silver-haired teen pushed gently at Uni's shoulder, "Excuse me princess," Gokudera said urgently, "We need to go."

There was no reply, instead, Uni and Nigella ran ahead determinedly, Tsuna and Gokudera following closely behind. The field that was padded with dry grass and dirt was engulfed in a maze of fire, and they ran through it bravely until the stables came into view. They could hear the horses inside screaming, whining in pain. "I'm going to save the horses," Nigella said hastily, drawing Uni to her feet quickly, but gently, "Your highnesses, you need to get Alato!"

He held Uni's hand as they ran past the walls of fire, practically running into the stable door. Gokudera pulled it open, gasping for air. Tsuna didn't think twice as he stumbled over the dry hay—dear god, if he didn't hurry that would catch on fire—and opened Alato's fence. The large beast eyed him urgently, wise as ever, as if it knew exactly what was happening. He pulled himself up Alato, using the wall as leverage and urged the stallion on. The horse shot off, pausing briefly so that Tsuna could pull Uni on too.

Gokudera grasped at Tsuna's arm, squeezing tightly, reluctant to let go, "Tenth, don't do anything reckless, _please_." Tsuna looked at him, using his free arm to grasp tightly at Gokudera's wrist, squeezing back. He smiled as reassuringly as he could. "Be safe, Tsuna."

He turned on his flame, blinking the fire back in his eyes. "I will." Alato's tightly-strung muscles rippled in appreciation under them.

"Prince!" They turned to see Nigella on his own horse, a gaping black hole with purple bordered flames at its edges. It was a familiar sight, Tsuna realized, this is what Hibari used in order to move from place to place. But it looked different, because he wasn't as scared of it as he was back then, it looked different when it wasn't reaching for him like the hole in his closet. Nigella Beabankul is a cloud user, he deduced.

Tsuna turned to the silver-haired teen, "Take care, Gokudera-kun. I don't know when we'll meet again," _If we meet again at all,_ "Tell Hibari-san I'm sorry."

Gokudera nodded, eyes solemn. He turned to Mukuro with a fierce stare, who Tsuna just realized arrived, "I'm counting on you to take care of him. I know we got off at the wrong foot, but you need to take care of Tenth because I can't." Mukuro nodded, closing his eyes. Mukuro's physical image wavered until it was nothing but a misty haze.

He straightened back forward and Uni tightened her grip around Tsuna's waist. Mukuro's mist lifted, raising above their heads. The plume of mist moved along with Alato as its thunderous pounded against the dirt below. They followed Nigella into the familiar hole.

Then it was all dark.

The coldness washed over him again, the emptiness of the cloud-space. He felt scared for a moment, feeling as if he was only a little boy again who feared the dark. His stomach dropped, and everything felt weightless. Just empty, quiet darkness. It reminded Tsuna of nightmares. He felt like the boy from a few months ago, who had reached out in this same darkness and found city lights, who found Cielo. He thought of home, thought of his mom. He wondered what she was doing right now.

There was a flash of bluish white, and a _new_ kind of cold hit them. Everyone gasped, unfamiliar with this sensation. It was absolutely _freezing_.

And they hit the ground.

Alato whined loudly as his hooves met crunching snow. Tsuna blinked, confused, at the sight of the swirling white the surrounded them, falling slowly, falling erratically from the sky—the _sky—_Tsuna looked up sharply, and was met with the sight of darkness, a blackened sky, with clouds heavy with snow.

It was snowing. It was night time. He almost couldn't comprehend it. But if it was snowing—they weren't in Cielo. They were...they were...

"We're in Namimori," Mukuro unknowingly finished for him.

They were in _Namimori_. He was _home_. Tsuna gasped loudly himself, his breathing wheezing out in disbelief. He knew he was sort of panicking, but he hadn't expected to come _home_. He thought they were going to end up in the Vongola base, he thought they were going to go to the Kokuyo hideout or something, but they were in _Namimori_. He always thought of returning home, and when he discovered that he was the prince, when he discovered that he was going to die, he prepared himself to never see his mom, his friends, Namimori never again.

But now...now he _could_.

Gaining some semblance of control, he knew where they were. The familiar crossroads that lead one way led to his house and the Sasagawas, one leading to Gokudera's and Bianchi's house. But they stood in front of the familiar red mailbox that only one neighborhood in Namimori uses. Other neighborhoods relied on their own mailbox that were attached to their own homes, not sharing a giant one. "We're near Haru's house." Tsuna said, voice cracking. Oh god he could go see Haru, if he wanted to.

Uni slipped off Alato's back, jumping in surprise as her own booted feet hit the white frost. "What is this?" She leaned down to scoop some in her hands, entranced, "This white stuff. It's cold."

"It's snow, princess." Mukuro supplied in Tsuna's stead. "It's a form of precipitation within the Earth's atmosphere in the form of crystalline water ice. It consists of multiitudes of snowflakes that fall from the clouds. Or in other words: it's frozen rain."

"I never knew..." Uni said in awe, "That something like this existed."

"This is also my first seeing something like this, your highness." Nigella said, staring around himself. The two continued to stare at the fluffy white, watching in astonishment at the floating flakes in the air.

But Tsuna was getting antsy. He too, was slightly amazed by the snow, but now that he knew where they were, that they were _home_, he was stricken with the desire to _move_. "I know where we are," Tsuna said, "We can get to my house. I'm sure you're cold, Uni."

As if the girl realized it herself, she suddenly began shivering on the spot. She only wore shorts and a light cardigan. It didn't look like much to stave off the cold. Neither was his own attire. With a helpful hand, he pulled Uni up, and Tsuna could still feel her shivering violently from behind himself. Alato grumbled, complaining of Uni's most likely annoying tremors, but did not seem to want to kick her off.

Tsuna led the way, but at a slow pace. He did not wish to awaken anyone despite his haste, because surely, their appearance was very strange. A boy and a girl dressed skimpily outside, clothes blackened and half-scorched, atop a horse on fire was not a normal sight in Namimori.

No one bothering in starting up conversation as they reached the Sawada residence, sensing the heavy weight of Tsuna's situation. This was a boy, now teen, who had not been home for a very long time. It was best not to bring up anything too painful, so they all settled in silence. Tsuna slid off Alato, turned to put a finger to his lips at the people following. With careful, but shaking hands, he unlocked the gate. He pulled Alato through and into the fence. He was met with the familiar sight of his backyard, also covered in a light layer of snow.

The others followed behind, standing awkwardly at the entrance. Tsuna returned after pushing Alato to stand beneath a tree, well out of sight of the living room's wide glass doors. He had to be cautious if his mother was really home. It would be difficult to explain the horse that was on fire in the backyard. He closed the gate, Tsuna bit his lips as he held up a hand, to make them wait here for awhile longer.

Dropping to his hands and knees, Tsuna reached for a neatly-made wooden box under their porch. He pulled that out, kneeling on the back of his ankles as he opened the box. He was relieved to see the small pill bottle that was inside. With slippery fingers, he managed to pop the container opened and upturned it into his shaking palm. The extra key fell on his skin with a smack. He grasped it, heart racing as he got back up on his feet, motioning quietly for the three to follow him.

They did, looking wary as Tsuna shoved the key into the lock and twisted. A quiet click. He opened the door with two hands, forcing his weight on the knob so it wouldn't make any sounds.

When he crossed the threshold, he breathed in the air of his home. It was welcomingly warm inside. He took in the familiar stairs, the small hallway leading to the living room and his parent's room. He took in the small cupboard where they put storage under the stairs. He felt as if he was going to collapse right there and then when he remembered he had an audience watching him, waiting for him to do something. He pulled each of them inside, shutting the door quietly.

He pulled off his shoes, watching as the others mirrored him, perplexed looks plastered on their faces. Mukuro took a little longer, for he had laced boots on. He took a quick peek in the kitchen, and was a bit alarmed by the webs of masking tape on the window pane's glass, as if it had shattered from a large blast. The blackened kitchen counter was a testament to that. Obviously, his mother had tried to clean it up, but failed to get rid of the hardest leftovers from the fire.

He wondered why there was a fire, wondered if his mom was okay.

He began to work his way up the stairs, the others cautiously following him, watching where he stepped so they would not make the mistake of making sounds. Tsuna still wasn't sure if his mom was home. But he'd rather get changed first before she saw him. He didn't want his mom to see him half-burned as he was.

As he took the last step upstairs, he rounded the corner and was met with a barrel of a gun pointed between his eyes. Uni gasped, stumbling back onto Nigella. Mukuro stepped forward, trident hoised up dangerously. A familiar woman, with long dusty rose hair. The woman seemed to recognize him too, for her eyes—so much like Gokudera's own—widened. "_Tsuna_?"

"Bianchi?" Tsuna replied, absolutely bewildered. What was she doing here?

Suddenly, he found himself buried into a very generous chest, arms squeezing tightly around him. He was about to bring up his arms to hug her back but she pulled away and slapped him on the face. The sound of skin on skin was blaring in the quiet of the night. His head snapped to his right, left cheek stinging, causing tears to spring from his eyes. "Where have you _been_?" Bianchi hissed furiously, tears in her own eyes. "We've been worried _sick_!"

"Sorry..." Was all Tsuna could say, reaching up to rub at his heated cheek. He peered at Bianchi through downcast eyes.

Bianchi looked even further frustrated by his answer, looking as if she was about to shove his apology up somewhere unpleasant when she noticed and was distracted momentarily by the stunned onlookers behind Tsuna. She looked at them warily, and Tsuna didn't blame her. Mukuro and Nigella didn't exactly look like the friendliest people even to him. "Where's mom?" Tsuna asked, bringing Gokudera's half-sister's attention back to him. "Is she asleep?"

"No, I'm right here."

Tsuna looked over Bianchi shoulder, to see Nana, who had pushed her momentum into her bedroom's threshold. The only thing keeping her up was the door. At the same moment she pushed her self up and started towards him, Tsuna was already running. He threw his arms around his mom, who had her arms already wide open and welcoming.

"_Mom_!" The arms closed around him, nearly choking him in response. It almost hurt, but he didn't care. It was his mom, his _mom_.

"_Tsuna_," She cried into his hair, "My baby boy, _my boy_." She kissed his scalp a couple of times, breathing him in, as he breathed her in. His mother's familiar smell, a natural smell that you could not find in any shampoo or perfume. It was all so overwhelming. He had thought he was never going to see her again, thought he would never hold her again. She pulled him back, to get a good look at his face, cradled in her hands, when she realized why she smelled smoke in his hair. "_Tsuna_! What happened?" He realized, again, why she would say that. His face was smeared in grey soot.

His clothes were blackened by smoke, charred and scorched by stray flames in their escape. "And is that a _piercing_?" Her voice shot up an octave as she snapped his head abruptly to the side. He felt his cheeks burn in shame, though he didn't understand why. He didn't know how to explain himself, how to describe what he went through, why he was like this. He had forgotten this other fear of his, that his parents would see how changed he was...how hardened their precious son had become.

"Mom..." Tsuna began, eyes lowered, "I think...We should talk."

Nana looked alarmed by this, but nodded after a moment's pause. She looked to everyone else, at the strangers in her house and Bianchi. "Bianchi, could you please wake up Haru and Kyoko?"

"Haru? Kyoko?" Tsuna repeated as they watched Bianchi retreat quietly into the guest room. "What?"

Nana looked at the three Cielonians, who stood awkwardly at the top steps of the stairs, "Let's go down stairs and have a chat, yes?" There was no room for argument, if they wanted to, because Nana began pushing at Tsuna shoulders back down the stairs and the others had no choice but to follow.

They reached the living room, and Tsuna and Nana settled for one sofa as the other three sat down in the opposing couch. There was a tense silence before two pairs of footsteps thundered down the stairs, one pair following coolly behind. Tsuna watched with blinking eyes as Haru and Kyoko crashed into the living room, nearly hitting the wall in their haste. They really had just awakened for they had not bothered changing out of their sleep clothes.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried, running around the couch to embrace him. Haru had let out a high-pitched cry, not quite a squeal or a scream though, and had draped herself over on Tsuna's unoccupied side. He hugged them back, smiling sadly, and watched over the girls' shoulders as Gokudera's sister sat deftly on a stool near the kitchen counter, crossing her legs.

"It just so happens that they slept over tonight, Tsuna," Nana smiled sadly at him. "Bianchi has been staying here since...since you and your father left.." She ran a hand through his hair, "It was nice of them to keep us company on Christmas night, even if that meant spending that away from their own families. They were very understanding."

"It's...Christmas?" Tsuna marveled at the coincidence. Of all nights to come back, it was Christmas night, he never spent one away from his family.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded into his neck, pulling back to smile tearfully, "I'm just so glad you're safe, Tsuna-kun."

"It's the best gift anyone could ask for," Haru managed to choke out between hysterical gasping, "Tsuna-san, they said you were _dead_! They said that you were never going to come back!"

He wasn't about to tell them that he hadn't planned on coming back, and he most definitely wasn't going to tell them he was planning on dying either. For if he did, there was no way they would let them go. He had a duty to fulfill and he couldn't fulfill it here. Nana looked distracted as she continued threading her fingers through his dirty hair, "Tsuna, where is your father?"

Tsuna looked at his mom, confused, "Dad? He's not here."

Noticing his lack of question in his tone, Nana looked at him closely, "Then you have seen him, right? He said he was going to look for you?"

"Well," Tsuna began, swallowing, he didn't know how to tell his mom, "Truth is, we were in the middle of meeting up, but things...happened...but I did manage to speak with him, through phone, that is." He wasn't going to tell his mom that he hadn't planned on meeting his dad either. She'd probably ground him.

"I think..." Tsuna began, unraveling himself from the girls' arms. He stood up and leaned on the couch opposite of them, next to Mukuro. "I think I should introduce you." He gestured respectively to those seated on his right, "This is Mukuro, Uni and Nigella. We were going to go to dad but somehow managed to come here in Namimori."

Mukuro said nothing.

Nigella mumbled a quiet hello.

Uni smiled, brightly, holding a hand out to the girls, "Hello. I'm Uni."

There was an exchange of names and polite smiles. His mom looked at them, smile strained, as if she knew the answer, "Are you going to stay here?"

"No," Tsuna said quietly, "I have to return."Tsuna bit his lip. No. He couldn't stay here. This was possibly the last time he was ever going to see them, but he couldn't tell them that. It would only break their hearts.

"But why?" Haru raised her voice, standing up, obviously upset, "Why do you have to go? You're finally home! I'm not going to let you—"

"Haru," Nana interrupted softly, her eyes were gentle as she looked at Tsuna, "Let's hear him out first."

"I," Tsuna began, running his hand over the side of the sofa, "I first thought that if it wasn't my business, it just wasn't my business. Whenever it concerned me, I always felt the need to run away." He fisted his hands, "But now, this matter isn't about me. There's something I have to do. The people I care about need me. For once, I'm not going to run."

Haru shook her head, closing her eyes shut, "_We_ need you! Let someone else do it! Look at you," She gestured to his clothes, to Uni's own ruined ones, "You're planning on going back to the place that did this to you, aren't you? You've been through enough! No one your age, or Uni-chan's, should _ever_ go through with something like this. "

"Its my duty," Tsuna replied hard, "And I want to do it right."

Uni spoke up beside him, all eyes turned to her, "I also agree. Like Sawada-san, I also have something only I can do. People's lives are at stake here. People I, _we_, care about. I just cannot find it in myself to stay here and do nothing about it."

Nana handed them two mugs of hot chocolate. It seemed like a delicacy he hadn't had in so long. "How long have I been away?" For Tsuna had lost track around the fourth month.

"About six months," Kyoko said, nursing her own mug in her hands, "That's usually the time span used when someone missing is confirmed dead. Haru-chan and I came here to keep Mrs. Sawada and Bianchi-san company for the night."

Six months. Tsuna thought, feeling weight settle on his shoulders, making him slouch in worry. He was gone, taken from his house, for half a year. It felt like more to him. And now he was confirmed _dead_. He couldn't exactly adjust coming back here, even if he wanted to. Not many people who were confirmed dead returned to school out of the blue lived the rest of their lives unscathed. They would question him for his true whereabouts, and Tsuna would not give an answer.

Staying silent was better than being labelled crazy for telling the truth.

He didn't know where that landed his dad either. If Tsuna was confirmed dead, then his father was still considered a suspect, a murderer now. His dad would not be able to return to work, unable to walk out of the house. He just prayed that Hibari would somehow fix this problem, somehow have his father live free and without worries. Return to the life they had before they had a son.

"Tsuna, can't you tell us where you went?" Haru asked desperately, "At least tell us that."

"Sorry..." Tsuna shook his head, resolved, "I can't." Giving up, she sank back down, head hung low. "It's not that I don't trust you. But it's just for your own good." He looked at everyone, "All of you, all of your own good I mean."

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko spoke, staring into her steaming cup. She pulled a long strand of orange behind her ear, "You've really grown up, haven't you?"

"Sorry..." He apologized again, for some reason.

Everyone jumped when frantic knocks resounded through the quiet. They looked at Bianchi, who was the furthest, so everyone assumed she had done that. As she shook her head with some shrugging, another series of knocks followed, even more urgent than the last dozen. Tsuna was wondering whether or not they should get out of there quickly when Haru spoke, shyly and embarrassed, "I'm _really_ sorry, Tsuna-san." She hesitated before she ended, "But I called Yamamoto."

Tsuna's stomach dropped. Anyone would think that Tsuna would be more scared with reuniting with his mother but to think that he was terrified, horrified even, of meeting with his other best friend again. It was different than meeting with Hibari, Gokudera, his mom and the girls. It was just different because Tsuna knew that both he and Gokudera had left Yamamoto completely _alone_. Talking from personal experience, Tsuna did not have any need for any other friends than Yamamoto and Gokudera, and he knew the other two thought the same way.

But they _left_ him, and if it had been Tsuna in that situation, all alone and confused—suddenly friendless—, he would've been _hurt_. "He deserved to see you!" Haru spoke, trying to justify her actions. "You both just disappeared!" Tsuna didn't, couldn't, reply. Because he knew he sort of had it coming. He deserved Yamamoto's choice of punishment, whether it be a punch or an end to their friendship.

"I got it." Bianchi said, when she realized Tsuna wasn't going to open it himself anytime soon.

The shame pooled hotly in his chest when the door opened to reveal Yamamoto, who had probably only threw on jeans, only jeans and his sleep shirt, in the cold Christmas night. Yamamoto looked older, taller. His skin a lot paler than he remembered. His shoulders were much broader, hands grown wider, legs stretching. He didn't even look like a middle schooler, if he were to be honest.

His eyes were wild as he scanned the room, not even caring much for the strangely dressed Nigella and Mukuro, until his gaze landed on Tsuna. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes, not that anyone minded, as he flew over, wrapping Tsuna in his arms in a bear hug. He let go just as abruptly, and stepped back. His eyes were pained, as was his smile. It looked like he was torn between happiness and something else. Probably anger, Tsuna thought, with a guilty wince. "Tsuna," He said simply, "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again."

Tsuna smiled, ruefully. Yamamoto wouldn't have to worry about that. For he wouldn't have the chance. "Hello Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted. The shame still boiling hot inside him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's..." Yamamoto trailed off, wanting to say 'its okay', but couldn't. "I can't forgive you, Tsuna." The teen winced. But Yamamoto finished, "Next time, take me with you." Disbelieved, Tsuna shook his head. Where he was going, he didn't want anyone he cared about, especially Yamamoto, coming along. He couldn't guarantee his safety. The taller teen seemed to sense Tsuna's evasiveness and looked around, furrowing his eyebrows, "Where your dad? Gokudera?"

Bianchi flinched when she heard her half-brother's name, eyes suddenly turning to Tsuna in intense attention, as if they both just realized that there were other people absent that should be there. Tsuna closed his eyes, remembering how he just parted with Gokudera, hearing Gokudera speak his name. It was only on rare occasions he did so, he could only count on one hand the times he did. "I...I'm going to be really vague...but Gokudera-kun is with Reborn right now. My dad is okay too. They're safe."

"You know where Reborn is? And Hayato?" Bianchi was suddenly next to him, holding his shoulders tightly. "Where?"

Uni flinched guiltily, but luckily, no one had seen it for their attention was on the brown-haired teen in the room. Tsuna looked away, it wasn't his place to say. Reborn went into hiding because he had turned into a baby, because of what happened to Uni. He was ashamed of what he had become, so he was forced to leave his bride, his _wife_ alone on their honeymoon without so much a way to get in touch with him. Tsuna didn't know how to fix it, didn't understand why Reborn was still in his infant form when he had saved Uni from Byakuran's control long before. "I can't tell you that either. I'm sorry."

"Is he..." Bianchi squeezed, "Is he making you stay quiet? So I won't find him?"

He was sure, that even so Reborn was ashamed of his form, he wouldn't want Bianchi anywhere near Cielo. He could understand that. Tsuna didn't allow himself to nod or give a confirming reply, only staying stubbornly quiet. Bianchi let go of him slowly and sat next to Kyoko, defeated.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion," Mukuro said, he had gotten up from the sofa and stood in front of the window. His hands were behind his back as he observed the snow fall outside. "But need to prepare for our departure."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. He was right. They need to wrap this up quickly. He was afraid the temptation of staying here grew as time passed.

At these words, Haru, Kyoko, and Yamamoto obviously still opposed their decision, but he couldn't read his mother's or Bianchi's expressions. There was a tense bout of quiet. "Tsuna," Nana said softly, eyes closed as she stood up, "A word."

Swallowing, Tsuna got up too, following Nana. The two walked back upstairs, and when she didn't speak at all during this duration, he was beginning to wonder if he should run for it while he could. His mother was never a forceful person, but when it got down to it she could probably keep him locked up forever in their house for his own safety. He realized, belatedly that they crossed the threshold to his room.

He stared, almost unseeingly, at the familiar yet unfamiliar scape of his domain since he was just a baby. It was a nursery, years ago, but as time passed it morphed into a teenage boy's room. The little posters he had strung up, like the Earth's map, and free flyers he had gotten from shops were still there. As was his desk, untouched. If only a little dusty.

The only things that changed was his bed, made neatly with its covers tucked in and the closet. He approached it, feeling wary, remembering that night where _things_ that were wispy purple grabbed at him. He had thought Hibari had forgotten to close his hole. But now he knew that there had been some _other_ third party involved that night. Who, he didn't know. Why, he didn't understand either.

The closet's floor was completely decimated by force. The wooden planks were ripped open into a new kind of gaping hole. Sawdust was strewn around the edges. "What happened here?" Tsuna asked, finally looking at his mom.

She had put a fist to her mouth, pressing so tightly against her face that it turned white. She was obviously recalling her memory, and by the haunted look in her eyes, it wasn't good. But she answered anyway, if only a bit strained, "The police. When your father told them you were sucked into a _hole_ in your closet, they tore it apart, looking for you." She looked away, as if she couldn't stand it, "They settled with him as the suspect, when I helped him escape. Your father went to go look for you. His innocence and your safety was at stake. I haven't seen him since." Ah. that was why he saw the kitchen stove charred black and the window broken, if only repaired by masking tape and mesh patches.

"Mom..." Tsuna said, putting a hand to the crook of her arm, "He_ is_ okay, you know. He'll be back soon, I promise." He knew Hibari would bring Iemitsu back after all this was over.

"But _you're_ not coming back, are you, Tsuna?"

At this, Tsuna let go, his eyes going wide, "How...how did you know?"

Nana smiled, teary, "I'm your mother, you're my only son, I know things." She walked back, reaching for something at his bedside. He only then realized that Hibird's cage was empty. He wondered where the little bird was now, because it hadn't been with Hibari. She returned, holding a small blue package in her hands. "Happy birthday, Tsuna."

He was stricken with confusion as he parcel was placed in his upturned hands. "It's not my birthday?"

"It passed while you were gone. Go ahead," She waved at the gift in a shooing motion then placed her hands on her hips, "Open it!"

He tore the blue off to find a white box. He opened the lid and was confused when he was met with the gold chain inside. He tugged at the end, and pulled it upwards, squinting at the gold through the dark. "What is it?"

"To be honest," Nana began, shaking her head with a exasperated smile, "I'm not even sure. But your grandfather, from your father's side that is, said it was to be passed to you when you became a man." His grandfather? Not Oji-san, Nana's father? Yes, he thought, he did remember an elderly man when he was very small that came to visit. Long before he met Hibari. He could not remember the man's face, but he did remember feeling warm whenever he turned his kind eyes to Tsuna.

She traced a finger at the lid of the box, "I suppose, that you've become a man now, Tsuna. You've changed these six months from what I last saw you as. You used to be scared of the dark, but when Bianchi had pointed that gun between your eyes—that was an accident by the way, we didn't know it was you, we were only being careful—you didn't even do so much as flinch."

Nana wrapped her arms around Tsuna, resting her chin atop the crown of his head, "You've grown up so much, my little Tsuna. And I do understand what you have to do is important. It's important to you, and whatever is important to you is very much important to me. Just..." She hiccuped a soft cry, her hug tightened, "Please be careful."

"I..." Tsuna smiled sadly, then widely, more true, "I will. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, Tsuna." She kissed his brow. "I'm going to make something hot for everyone, you can go change here." With a lingering pat to his back, Nana left him alone, closing the door behind her. Tsuna sat on his bed, placing the box in his lap.

He couldn't help but sit there and deliriously hope that Hibari would walk out from his closet or from under his bed and just _be_ there with him. But he wasn't entirely sure if Hibari knew where he was. He hadn't even planned on coming to Namimori. Whether from a gift, mercy, whatever from a deity or a god, he was still grateful to be here.

Drawing his legs up, he sat cross legged and pulled the gold chain from the box. He held it close, squinting, when he realized there were words etched on each of the chains. His eyes grew wide when he realized what it said. "_Vongola_," He whispered. This seemingly innocent chain was a link to Vongola, to _Cielo_, but why was it _here_? If his grandfather wanted to give him this when he turned eighteen—the age he was suppose to have arrive in Cielo—, he was pretty sure it was fairly important.

But it came with no instructions on what to do with it, so he wasn't quite sure how it tied into everything, if anything at all.

He shook his head, knowing the time would come when he did know what to do with it. He got up, stripping himself of the charred Varia uniform, and rummaged through his cabinet in only his underwear. It was freezing, and the floorboards were cold to the touch, so he was quick to fish out a sweater and his warmest socks. He pulled on fresh pants and tugged his head through the neck hole and was done. He grabbed his thick padded jacket and pocketed the chain, the watch.

He considered himself decent now, but he still had to wash the soot off his face. He stepped out into the hallway and found Uni already in the bathroom, washing her face also. She was changed, into a winter jacket and pants. They were a little big on her, for they had no young girl's clothes in the household, but he guess she got them from one of the girls.

"Uni," He spoke and she made room so that Tsuna could begin wiping his face too. He dapped a washcloth with water and began working. "How are we getting back? When?"

"Nigella needs to rest awhile longer," Uni replied, finishing up, "Not all cloud specialists are as amazing as yours," She winked at Tsuna coyly, and his face heated in reply. Her face turned serious after a moment of shared chuckles, "However...I wonder why we're here. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely ecstatic, for I have never heard of 'snow' until tonight, but I don't understand how we came here."

"Did Nigella say anything?" Tsuna asked, peeking at Uni through the folds of the now-soiled towel.

"I have already asked," Uni said, furrowing her eyebrows, "But Nigella does not understand why either."

That was slightly suspicious, Tsuna thought with a frown. But he wasn't going to tell Uni that he didn't trust her friend. "Mukuro would know if something is up. But he seems to be okay with being here." He says instead. He would leave it to Mukuro to find out what's the deal with Nigella.

He threw the browned towel into the hamper with a sigh, "Let's go back downstairs."

Uni nodded, but then paused, reaching out to grab at Tsuna's forearm, "Sawada-san."

"Yeah?" He asked, politely curious.

"This is your last chance. To stay. The curse doesn't affect you, you're only half you know." Uni's eyes lowered, "As much as I feel inclined to my duty, I cannot make you throw away your life, your family for our sakes. I understand if you would like to stay here with your mother."

Tsuna smiled, albeit pained, "No, I know. But I'm still going back with you."

Uni looked up, trying to hide the hope in her eyes and failing, "But..."

"No Uni," Tsuna shook his head, "You're doing this...for Gamma, aren't you?"

Uni's cheeks stained red, "How did you know?"

"I'm in a similar situation myself," Tsuna said, biting his lip from smiling too hard, "I understand where you're coming from and I've got to save him."

"Hibari-san," Uni confirmed for herself.

"Yes." Tsuna nodded, determination in his chest. Uni seemed to want to say something at this, to ask something. Something about Hibari most likely, but thought against it with a shake of her head and a secret smile. It made him slightly curious but he wasn't going to push. They walked back downstairs and noticed the slight tense air.

"I assume you're ready, your highnesses?" Nigella asked from the bottom of the banister. Uni nodded, looking at Tsuna. He nodded.

"Your highnesses?"

They spun to stare at Yamamoto, who was standing alone in the hallway. Damn. They hadn't seen him. Tsuna shook his head, waving his arms, buying time to explain or make up some excuse. His friend was really dense, he could really take a lie without any problem. Before he could come up with a good one however, Uni smiled, "Yes." He stared at her before sighing. She was up to something, he knew it, by the unwavering smile she had on. Like she knew something that he didn't, which was almost very often all the time.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto called, and said teen reluctantly looked at him straight in the eye, "I think I understand what you guys are up to is important. It's no game. Gokudera and Reborn...they're in on it too, aren't they?" The taller teen sighed, "You know, you guys are _really_ going to regret leaving me here. I bet I could be of some use to you all."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, you're fine where you are, Yamamoto. You'd be doing much more help here by staying safe for both me and Gokudera-kun."

"I don't know about that," Yamamoto protested with an easy, but pained, smile. They began walking to the living room when the taller teen mumbled quietly to him, "I think you're wrong."

Everyone was finished with their hot chocolate by then, everyone was standing up. They were waiting for final words of goodbye, he supposed. Haru was still strongly against it, for she had crossed her arms and looked at everything in the room but Tsuna. "Thank you," He said, teeth gritted, "Thank you for everything. But I have to go now. It's important to me, I hope you all understand."

Surprisingly, after this, Haru was the first to run to him. She folded her arms around his head, sobbing. "Oh you _kind idiot_! Just be careful okay!"

He nodded, extracting himself from the embrace and walked over to the back door, where Alato and the other horse was waiting. He didn't think his family was quite ready to see dying-will flames just yet.

Everyone took turns hugging him, Nana taking the longest, lingering one. She was the only one who knew the truth, who knew that her son wasn't coming back home. It went against everything in her, every fiber. She wanted to pull him back, make him stay here. But she couldn't do that. She never seen such a look on her son. And she knew that he _had_ to do this. She had to be strong. And she had to pray. That somehow, by some miracle, both her husband _and_ Tsuna would come home.

The four stood in the backyard, but hesitated when they realized all eyes were on them. "Can you all please..." Tsuna bit his lip, "Look away?" They all were bewildered by this, unwilling to not see the last moments of Tsuna's presence, but did so anyway. Yamamoto pivoted his head away. Haru turned her back, Kyoko pushed her face into Bianchi's shoulder. Bianchi and Nana closer their eyes. Tsuna mounted Alato, Uni pulling herself up. Mukuro misted away again and Nigella opened the hole again. "Goodbye." He managed to say before slipping into the darkness once more.

When they opened their eyes, Tsuna was gone.

—

Everything smelled like a mixture of burnt blood, stone, and wood.

It was too late by the time they returned. Basil was injured greatly, bright red flowing from a clothed gash his back, barely awake as Hibari pulled him off the motorcycle and dragged him to the remains of the porter's house. Giovanni was inside with Dr. Shamal, tending to the accumulated, alive yet wounded, they could find through the decimated houses of the village. Giovanni was no doctor, but he did know the basic mechanics of human biology and was able to help Shamal somewhat. He laid Basil on a tattered, half-mattress (the other half was gone because it had been rendered useless) on his stomach, letting his head loll to the side so he could breathe.

They said nothing to him. They were busy, and they knew he was most certainly not in the mood to speak of his great failure.

He walked out, staring unseeingly, at the destruction around him. There were still stray fires, but most of it had just gone up in smoke. The last were being taken care of, the men, what little left of them, frantically threw dirt over the flames. They could not use water, it was just too valuable at the moment.

He could not find Dino, nor Reborn. He settled with sitting on his motorcycle. He closed his eyes shut, unable to believe his situation. He was once again _separated_ from Tsunayoshi. If he hadn't failed, then he would be with him right now. They wouldn't have any need for that illusionist, that brainless horse. All Tsuna needed was him.

"Hey," Gamma nudged his foot with his own. The blonde man stripped himself of his suit jacket and tie. His shirt, once white, now a dirty light tan. He held two bottles. He shoved the bottle in Hibari's limp hands. "Drink."

Hibari complied right after, surprising Gamma. He had expected the man to fight him at least.

"Do you find me cowardly?" Hibari asked after a moment, staring at the bottle in his hands.

Gamma shook his head, "I think you're cautious," He looked at Hibari, "But to equate that to cowardly is a bit hasty. Anyone becomes cowardly when they have something they want to protect. That's how people are." He took a sip of his water bottle, eyes distant.

"But that means you're attached," Hibari protested darkly, staring at anything but Gamma, "You become weak. Vulnerable: herbivorous. You lose sight, vision of who you once were. You change."

Hibari looked up with squinting eyes at Gamma when he replied, "I've been in an unrequited love situation since her predecessor," He thought of the princess herbivore, the fierce electrified goodbye they had. "And to me..." The blonde man smiled, closing his eyes peacefully. "That girl is too dazzling..."

"This is the second time you've lost her."

"As have you. You lost him once." Gamma replied, eyes still closed.

"How could you remain so calm?" Hibari asked, a question that was unlike himself. He wasn't a man that would care to what methods others use, but he was frustrated. Why was this man okay with losing the princess? If he was like him, why was he so much different than Hibari himself?

"Those with something to protect can also become strong."

Even more agitated by this answer, Hibari got up, screwing on his water bottle tightly. Chrome and Gamma walked much further away from him, but following him all the same.

They managed to find Dino with Reborn, both sitting in the dirt a few meters from the stables. Dino's arm was shattered. Reborn was doing all he could make things comfortable for him but also make things insufferable as he did so. "Kyouya," Dino looked bemusedly tired, despite their situation.

Hibari was angry for a moment. Why was this man so amused when they had utterly _failed_? Because the Vongola have not seen a hair or hide of the princess or prince. Iemitsu was most likely _furious_ at him. He was being counted on to bring Tsunayoshi back, and he couldn't even do something as simple as make a distraction so he _could_ get the boy to the base. It was utter failure.

"Kyouya, Uni...Tsuna he...he escaped..." Dino grinned through the pain up at him.

Oh he knew Tsuna escaped. Speaking from experience on what he discovered these past six months, the boy was just too hard to kill even if you wanted to. Hibari knew how resourceful he could be. But the real actual problem was..."Do you know where he went? Where did he and the princess herbivore go?"

"He's delusional," Reborn waved at Dino with annoyance, "Don't listen to him. Gokudera said that a cloud specialist of Uni's opened up a hole for them. But they should've been at Vongola long ago if that's true."

Hibari's thoughts halted there. "Did you..." He narrowed his eyes in disbelief at this information, "Cloud specialist?"

"Yes," Reborn said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Nigella is a well trusted subordinate of Uni, I've met him on some occasions."

Gamma's eyes widened, "But Nigella...He..."

Hibari felt like he was hit with a realization with a force akin to a train wreck. He knew the name Nigella. He was very recognizable. He was a balded man with tattoos and piercings below his lips and at the bridge of his nose. What Hibari remembered most of all was that he also watched him _die_. It hadn't been long ago, it was before he went to save Tsunayoshi from the Varia castle. That man died on the turf war, trying to distract the Millefiore as the princess herbivore and Gokudera Hayato escaped. It had been a fatal gunshot to the head.

Hibari snarled, his tonfa slamming into the half-melted wall. "You _fool_! That man is not Nigella Beabankul!"

Reborn seemed indignant at this, at first, a bit annoyed at Hibari's behavior when he was so irritated himself. But he realized the gravity of Hibari's infuriated reaction, so unlike his cool composure, that he began to pale at this, realizing only far too late. "No...Impossible."

"That man is _Leonardo Lippi_!" Hibari roared, running back to his motorcycle.

* * *

**AN: **SURPRISE EVERYONE! RANDOM UPDATE! Dun dun dunnnnnn. But what could this mean? In canon, Mukuro _is_ Leonardo Lippi. /smiles/ I hope I managed to write everything okay. And I do hope you enjoyed the surprise reappearance of Nana, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru. Also: go check out the **poll** on my profile! Choose two of your favorite songs on the soundtrack. c: I'm just sort of curious.

**EnglishNight** has also made a **video dedicated to Boogie Man** with Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard (the song that inspired me to write Boogie Man,) here: (** youtube. com/watch?v=vqBug4kn44g&feature=youtube** )

Hope you had a wonderful New Years. I tried posting this up on exactly midnight, I'm on Eastern time though. C8 I do like reviews, because I like to read what you guys think. And I'm sorry if I don't reply to your review sometimes. It's not as if I am ignoring you, honest! c:


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** MORE ACTION. MORE ACTION. Please, R&R! Interesting fact: did you know Nigella Beabankul is actually a canon character? Just wanted to throw that out there. You all know how much I hate OCs. Every single attack move in this chapter is actually in canon-to help visualize the action scenes. So Uni's life-flames do exist. So do Kikyo's Bellflowers.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Dead bodies, blood and probably wrongly used Italian phrases.

This is the pre-climax, everyone!

* * *

**CHAPTER 30: A MAN NAMED DAEMON SPADE**

"Hibari, don't be an idiot!" Reborn roared equally loud after the sprinting man. Cursing, the left Dino to lean against the half-melted wall in favor of catching up to the younger man. "You don't know _half_ the clue of where Tsuna could be! You might as well just be offering yourself to the Millefiore on a plate! They would just _love_ to have you in their hands after all the trouble you've caused them!"

"It's not me who matters, Byakuran doesn't _need_ me. Not even close to the level he desires the herbivore-royals." Hibari easily argued, roughly shoving off the hand at his pant's leg, "Tsunayoshi could be in danger this very moment."

"But you don't know that," Reborn insisted, forcing Hibari to stay by pulling at his leg again, cursing his small stature absentmindedly. It didn't really give him much leverage in stopping a man from going on a rampage, "Just stay calm and let's figure out what exactly happened: if Nigella is dead, and it really _is_ Leo—"

"And _is_," Hibari hissed stubbornly, trying to wrest his leg away.

Reborn continued as if he hadn't heard the quip, ignoring Hibari's struggles, "Then we need to figure out exactly what his motive is. Gokudera was there with them, and he didn't sense any hostility from Leo-turned-Nigella. So why did he wait to harm them? What could he possibly have in mind?"

"He's biding his time," Hibari said, his desire to leave stalled temporarily, "For the right time. But for what?"

There was a strained silence as the men's thoughts raced through possibilities.

"What's going on here?" A rough voice asked. Gokudera's suit jacket was long stripped off, his tie gone. His pants, which were once black, were now a powdered grey from the ash that floated about. He was helping on finding survivors when he stumbled across the yelling. It was a rare thing to hear Hibari raise his voice, so in panicky curiosity he immediately abandoned his futile process and went to check it out.

They turned to look at the new arrival, but Hibari was just too enraged to bother in replying, Reborn was too concentrated, so Gamma spoke in turn, "Beabankul is dead, the man you saw that went with the Princess and the Prince was not Nigella, but apparently an assassin named Leonardo Lippi."

Gokudera's eyes widened at this new tidbit of information, mind reeling in shock. "And the Tenth? Where is he?"

"We're not sure." Chrome spoke this time, shrinking back slightly when all of the men's eyes turned to her.

The silver-haired teen looked angrily thoughtful when he supplied, "They went into a cloud hole. But to where it lead to I wasn't sure and I didn't care to ask. At the time, I thought anywhere was better than here." He made a helpless gesture to the destruction around them.

"Could it be..." Reborn began, a hand cradling is chin in thought.

"What?" Gokudera asked, staring beseechingly at the infant, "What is it?" Hibari looked as if he already caught on by this new knowledge given by the teen. A cloud hole, and a particularly strong one if it meant having to move four people and a dying-willed animal at the same time. A strong hole was only needed when they went to somewhere that was _not_ in Cielo.

"That they went to Namimori...?" Reborn said in bewilderment. "But _why_?"

Indeed, they all thought simultaneously, why?

**—**

In the empty blackness, they moved slowly, gravity defying in the dark space of Nigella's flame. It was a long moment before the darkness ebbed away like a shroud and bright lights flickered distantly in the inky horizon. He was instantly sent back to his first arrival on Cielo, only this time, he was going willingly. _To his death_, a darker part of his mind reminded him.

When he hit the ground, and Alato gruffed through his nose, he realized they weren't in Cielo. The familiar wreckage of the park, the sign that laid half-broken on the ground, the rubble that kept the area constant company. How long its been since he's been here, at the Kokuyo hideout. Only it really was a ghost town this time, since the actual members were at Giglio Nero at the moment. "We're at the Bureau!" He claimed, first turning to Uni, who blinked back, and then to the half-shrouded Mukuro whose face was carefully blank.

Carefully blank, and strangely: slightly doubtful. Mukuro didn't meet his gaze.

Tsuna found this slightly strange, but just as he was about to voice this, Mukuro suddenly filled into a solid physical form again speaking quickly, "Let's go inside. It's too dangerous to be standing out here. Bring Alato inside. There's enough room."

Tsuna got down first, holding out his arms to support at Uni's waist and brought her gently down after. He patted Alato's neck, motioning the stallion to follow, which it obediently did. Nigella had to struggle with the reins, tugging the reluctant horse along.

When they stepped over the threshold, Mukuro held the door open for Uni and Tsuna patiently but sort of slammed it in Nigella's face, showing just how unwelcomed the other man was in their bureau, his home. Despite this, Nigella seemed oblivious to the animosity and opened the door himself, nearly dragging his horse in after with some difficulty.

Tsuna blinked away his flame, stroking Alato's neck as the stallion made itself at home in the messy entrance. Nigella's own mare already laid on its belly against the wall, its legs folded gracefully under her. Mukuro moved to the kitchen, and Tsuna was reveling how familiar everything was as he gestured for Uni and Nigella to follow his lead. Stepping over the excess garbage (courtesy of Ken most likely), they all gathered around the table and sat in mismatched chairs.

"It's gotten dirtier," Tsuna commented, looking around the kitchen and seeing emptied rations that littered the floor and counters.

"After you left, no one bothered cleaning." Mukuro said with a shrug. Mukuro seated himself at the head of the table, still able to look effortlessly regal despite the shambles of their surroundings. "We should focus on our next move. Princess, what is it that you wish to do now?"

Uni looked at the hands in her laps sadly, "I..." She corrected herself when she met Tsuna's supportive gaze, "We wish to speak with Byakuran and Xanxus. We need to convince them that combining our forces would ultimately save Cielo. It would be for the better."

Mukuro looked doubtful, but approved of her answer, "How are you so sure they'll even listen to you? Those two are exactly known for not giving a damn about anyone other than themselves."

Tsuna was the one to answer this, "We don't know until we try. Anyways, I think we should approach Xanxus first. As unreasonable he can be, at least I know him well enough that he acknowledges me." It was against his better judgement, to waltz back to the Varia, but he had to start somewhere.

Uni nodded in agreement, almost looking too relieved by this decision. She wasn't keen on meeting that man ever again, "Byakuran will be last then."

"Princess, if I may interrupt," Nigella spoke, a hand held a finger weakly to intersect, "How will we meet with Xanxus? The last time we both saw him was at the Al Forno theater. And I've heard that the turf war practically decimated the only path to the Varia castle."

"I suggest we take another route then," Mukuro said, crossing his arms as he stared absently at the spotted stained ceiling. "We don't know how definite the destruction is there, or if it'll affect our travel. Or if there are any stragglers out."

"No," Uni said shaking her head, "We can't do that. I think that there would be more risk in going the long way then heading straight into the Al Forno district and to the castle. Usually after riots, places like that are avoided. And for a good reason."

Just as Nigella and Mukuro were about to protest, after some thought, Tsuna backed her up, "She's right you know. I think we'd be much safer into passing through Al Forno. We're more likely to run into Byakuran if we go into an area that we haven't been through, that's exactly what he wants. It's better safe than sorry."

They were quiet as they flipped this idea in the expanse of their minds. "Right." Mukuro said, standing up, dusting his clothing. "If anything, we should head out now. I'm not entirely sure if the Bureau is safe even now."

**—**

True to Uni's prediction, the Al Forno district was completely void of people, and she looked as if she was greatly regretting her decision.

If Tsuna thought Kokuyo Bureau was chilling without its members running raucously around, the theater was downright horrifying. Uni had long decided in just doing nothing but burying her head into Tsuna's back and concentrated on the movements of Alato's hard muscles under them, unable to look at the discarded bodies that littered the sides of the road.

The air stank of damp and filth, cloying his nose and throat. The narrow walls meant they had to walk in single file, and the bricks ran wet with stale water from the roofs high above their heads, despite the lack of rain. It was as if the world was being pinched down to this narrow path, twisting and turning with only a stripe of gray not-sky above to remind them that there was more to the city than this foulness.

More than once he stumbled over things best not looked at. Stray cats yowled, splashing through puddles as they hurried to escape these intruders in their territory, and Tsuna distinctly heard someone curse and spit in their direction from one of the side-alleys, but he didn't turn to look. It was a tense, uncomfortable feeling, to know that he didn't belong here.

It was the kind of place Hibari was likely to say didn't exist, in defense of Tsuna's virtue or something ridiculous as the like. In his mind, Tsuna only needed to know the haven of peace and prosperity. It was as if they could only see the distant vision of perfection, and nearby reality was lost in the haze.

A dead dog, bloated and decaying, filled the close space with the smell of rot. It had died long before the bodies of the resulting turf war did, and smelled the worse as they passed it. Rats scampered along the walls, climbing broken gutters up towards the clean air. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuna realised that they were already too far into the warren of alleyways to see the main street.

If he lost Mukuro or Nigella now he and Uni would never find their way back.

Mukuro looked at them, seeing the wariness of their face, he tried his best to elevate the tremendous pressure in the air, "We're almost there," He said, "Just hang on a little longer." It was a white lie, they weren't even halfway, but at least it helped just a bit knowing he tried.

They walked in silence for a little further after that.

Uni spoke to him, her face still buried in his back, "Sawada-san," She began quietly, but softly in gaps, as if she was breathing through her mouth, "Do you think...even if we do give ourselves up...do you think things like this would stop happening? Do you think people will stop this needless violence?"

Tsuna looked to the bodies then away, staring stubbornly ahead at Nigella's and Mukuro's back. He couldn't berate her for hoping, she was just naive to believe that though. "I think...that with Byakuran and Xanxus gone, maybe."

"And us?" Uni asked, gripping tightly at his shoulder, "Do you think Cielo would be okay without us?" It wasn't a secret that the true actual rulers of Cielo were the benevolent Prince and Princess. Unlike the Kings, they judged fairly, ruled fairly. He seriously wondered if he could rule a country, and highly doubted it. He hadn't even finished middle school—he just simply didn't have enough experience. Uni however, he could see her do fine given that position.

But that wouldn't happen, because they were both on limited time. Tsuna shook his head, "You know Uni, I don't think we'll be really _gone_. We'll still be here, up there." Up there, in the sky. They would _be_ the sky. But they would still exist. In Cielo in a way.

This seem to comfort Uni just slightly, "Then Gamma won't really be alone," She said, breathing deep through her mouth, "And neither will Hibari-san."

"Yes," Tsuna agreed, fighting the tightness in his throat as he answered, "I hope not."

"_Your highnesses_! _Look out_!"

But it was too late, and before Tsuna knew it, both he and Uni were knocked to the ground, Alato sprawled to its side, struggling to upright itself. They hit the cobble hard, throwing up powder from the destruction into the air. Tsuna coughed as he breathed it in, hearing Uni gasp hoarsely to his right. He immediately threw himself onto Uni, rolling them away sharply to the right.

He looked up, frightened to see cloud-flamed flowers springing and writhing at the spot they once occupied. Tsuna looked at Alato as the horse whined lowly, the same cloud-flamed flowers springing up to wrap around his friend, twisting around his great wide torso and around his neck. He was just sprinting to the stallion, hands readying to rip the blossoms away when Uni wrapped her arms around his waist and together they fell backwards into a heap. "No Sawada-san! You musn't touch those flowers!"

"That's right," A voice to their left said, and both he and Uni almost snapped their necks in their haste to look in its direction. Byakuran was flanked by two men, one with minty long hair and the other with dark green. The former looked like he had different patches of skin had been sewed together, making his appearance misshaped resembling a child-like monster. His pale stare and his permanent nervous complexion made him look grotesque, as if he wasn't human at all. He certainly didn't seem like one.

The other man, who was just as tall as Byakuran looked the most human compared to his peer, even with the most unusual hair color. It was a neon sea foam aqua, very thick and long, styled up with a tie in the back of his head. The color reminded him of Fran, he absentmindedly remembered. His eyes were of the same color and strangely: wore eyeshadow of the same shade. He was absentmindedly twirling a single bellflower in his hand, cloud-flamed, just like the ones on Alato.

"Kikyo's Carnage Bellflowers are deadly when touched you know. They suck and suck your dying will until..." Byakuran opened his held up fists into jazz hands theatrically, "Pop! And you're gone!"

Tsuna turned to Alato, feeling helpless as he stared at the great beast writhe in pain, weakening by the second. "But!_ Alato_!" He was just reaching to touch the horse again, in an attempt to comfort the animal, when Uni threw all her weight on his outstretched arm, effectively stopping him.

"Sawada-san!" She pleaded, "Don't!"

What could he do? How could he free Alato? His friend was going to die! Byakuran shook his jazz hands playfully, "It's bad to be stood up, you two. Imagine my immense surprise when you both just left without even saying hello." Byakuran's smile turned enigmatically crueler, "It's not nice. I didn't like it."

A dark blue shrouded the air in front of Byakuran, making the man step back in slight surprise. The mist materialized into Mukuro, who smiled, "Hello Byakuran. I have a score to settle with you."

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Byakuran exclaimed in recognition, his eyes arcing upwards as he smiled wider, "Yes, it has been awhile! Shame that you left so early, I even made that tube as comfortable as I could for your stay!"

Clearly unamused, Mukuro thrust the trident into Byakuran chest. But the man kept smiling, even as blood gushed and bloomed out of the trident's tips, falling with sickening splashes onto the broken pavement. Tsuna and Uni watched as the red immediately spread quite quickly on his White Spell attire.

Just as Mukuro was about to thrust in harder, about to twist the man's insides with his weapon, the blue-haired man was suddenly swept away by a tan backhand, so fast it rocked him into the opposite building.

And the tan hand, belonged to Xanxus.

Tsuna's mouth dropped, but he knew the moment he saw the dull stare in the Varia's bosses' eyes, devoid of that usual irritation and or furiousness. There was no passion in his eyes, no fiery will behind them, as Tsuna was used to. Xanxus was taken. He was being controlled by Byakuran, just as Uni had been. And he knew that it was Tsuna's and Uni's turn next. The ex-Varia boss stalked mechanically in after the newly-made hole Mukuro's impact had made, disappearing inside to most likely finish off the job.

He prayed Mukuro would be alright through wide eyes. He was unsure if the skilled illusionist could take on Xanxus by himself.

"Kikyo, Daisy." He addressed the two behind him, who stood at attention at his call. Byakuran absently placed a hand over the hole in his stomach, not to cover the wound up, but to bring his hand back and examine the red of the blood with squinting eyes, "I need you to collect Uni-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun for me, 'kay? I'm a bit busy right now. I'll get right to you once I'm finished here."

Before he even finished the sentence, Uni and Tsuna were off sprinting wildly, jumping over ruined cobble and upturned sidewalks. He made the mistake of not breathing in deeply before taking off, his chest already rising and falling with ragged pain, screaming for air. Uni looked as if she had done the same, but neither slowed down, adrenaline pushing them forward in a delirious amble.

He thanked their lucky stars that they changed into pants and sneakers. He doubted Uni's long dress and his Varia formal attire would've been helpful in their current crazed flight.

"Your highnesses!" Nigella's voice called out just a little ahead of them, "This way!"

With great desperation, they sped up faster, turning in the direction they heard the balded man's voice. They went far enough to see the man waving wildly in the distance, eyes pleading them to hurry faster.

But then, just as he was going to turn his speed up another notch he noticed something in the rubble and stopped abruptly, skidding up dust and panting raggedly. Instinct told him to stop what he was doing and go to examine what it was, and yet his mind was screaming at him to keep running because he was still being _chased_. He decided to trust his instinct this time.

There, buried beneath a fallen wall, was a man's head sticking out. And it wasn't just any man. It was _Nigella_. The same balded, tattooed, pierced, man they were running to catch up to. He looked long-dead, his body decaying in a rotten husky scent that he breathed in through his tired lungs. Dead long enough since...the _turf war_. There was a bullet hole, directly between the man's half-opened eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he was smelling it—hard to escape that fact, so it just had to be true.

Tsuna looked to Nigella, who was still waving, and Uni, who was still running to catch up to him, and thought fast. Turning his back to the imposter who wanted them to come closer, he grabbed Uni, spinning her so she would run to the left instead. "Sawada san? But Nigella—"

"_That's not Nigella_!" He shouted to the wind, and ignored Uni's inquiring question that followed right after.

Tsuna turned when Uni let out a terrified squeal, falling to her knees and slamming her hands onto the ground to soften the impact instinctively. She looked up weakly at him, helpless and shocked, but Tsuna already was burning in his dying-will, he sprinted back, nearly flying—flying? Impossible, it couldn't be—in his haste. He grabbed Uni by her upper arms, saw the incoming attack, and _pushed_.

Uni gasped loudly as she was flung to the right roughly, and screamed in realization when bellflowers hit Tsuna instead of her.

_Damn_, he thought at that moment, and he was suddenly pinned into the floor by the blossoms. He tried getting up, sitting up straight to at least see where Kikyo was coming from now, but couldn't. And then the sucking pain happened. Tsuna sharply drew in breath, trying to see through the dizzying haze of _sucking_, and trying to understand what was happening. The blossoms curled around his body, drawing him into a tight hold against the ground. He was in such a tight grasp that he couldn't even shift his arms or legs.

But he could still thrash his head, and he did.

"_Sawada-san_!" Uni was screaming over and over again, not knowing where to put her hands and wisely unwilling to touch the flowers. She settled with crying with sharp intakes of sobs over his head, the only place untouched by the deadly flowers. Her hot tears fell on his face, but he was starting to lose feeling everywhere in his body that he couldn't even tell where they came from.

He didn't think the flowers' effect would happen so quickly, he at least thought he was going to have more of a struggle, but he was already fading.

Everything was going horribly wrong and he took quickly to list all of them with a sense of tired pessimism:

Alato was caught and most likely fading away like him. He was caught, he wanted Uni to leave him, but he doubted she would actually be listening to his weak pleas through her hysterical crying, running her hands over his face. Nigella was an imposter—but who was it?—, Mukuro was nowhere to be seen, Xanxus was gone and now a unthinking soldier and abandoned the Varia. And oh god Byakuran was going to have them. He was going to have them, and then, and then Cielo would just fade into nothing.

He was going to lose everything that he built himself to be—he would become a puppet to Byakuran, just like Uni had been when he found her. _Hibari_ was going to die.

That was his last thought as sudden black swept cleanly over him, slating his world in an inky gloss.

_Now, now, you can't give up now._ A berating voice told him.

—

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was no longer in wasn't in Namimori, no longer in Cielo. There was no more sucking pain. He wasn't even pinned under fatal cloud-flamed bellflowers, and Uni wasn't crying over his head. He wasn't anywhere he recognized, but he recognized it right away. If that made any sense. He felt like he was just _there_, a being that didn't belong, yet belonged all the same.

"_Piacere di conoscerti_. I've been waiting for a very long time for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "

Tsuna sat up, bewildered by the cheery never-ending expanse of sky that stretched far from left to right, littered with white puffed clouds. Tsuna shrieked, in a way he hadn't done so in _months_ before Cielo happened, when he noticed he wasn't even on the ground, that there _was_ no ground, but it felt like he was. Even the ground was made out of the sky.

His legs were shaking with fear of falling as he managed to pull himself on his hands and knees, staring below him at the infinite blue. "It'll make you feel better if you don't concentrate on the ground so much," A chuckling voice laughed at his antics. He finally paid attention this time, for the first two sentences he heard from the same voice he thought he had only imagined them.

The voice had a thick accent, heavy with a language Tsuna didn't know.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw himself stand only a few feet away, waving cheerfully in his direction. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit, atop his shoulders was a long cloak that trailed down to the ends of his ankles, brushing his black oxford shoes.

"What—" _What are you_, was his originally intended exclaim, but then he realized how rude that was. Even if this guy was him, "Who are you?"

The guy that was him looked thoughtful, "It's been awhile since anyone's asked me that." This place was bizarre. This guy was bizarre. He just wanted to go home. "But the answer to your question is," The man walked closer, crouching on the back of his ankles, his hands folded over his elbows above his knees, it was just enough for Tsuna to truly study him, "I'm Giotto."

The guy that was him was in actually _not him_. This man really _looked_ like him though, only older. He was blonde, his eyes a strong amber color that spoke volumes: knowledge and kindness behind vast amounts of warmth. He stared at this older doppelganger and wondered deliriously if he had gone finally insane.

—

For the first few minutes, she was only shaking him hysterically when his struggles ceased into faint twitches and his comprehension of the situation slipped into nothing.

Uni couldn't understand why the bellflowers were working at such a fast rate. They never worked this fast, not from what she remembered anyways during the duration of her long years as the Millefiore's doll. Her dry hiccups echoed and ricocheted off the ruined walls of the empty plaza they were in now. She didn't know where Mukuro was, didn't know where Nigella was (though, she was slightly suspicious of him now after Tsuna's comment before he went out cold). She didn't know anyone who could help.

She just missed Gamma. Just wanted to see him. Was that too much to ask?

But she could do what she did best in the meantime. She put her hands around Tsuna's face, cradling his head at the edge of her lap. Thinking fast, Uni pushed life-flames into Tsuna's prone, unresponsive body, fueling him up. Uni was still crying, her eyes puffed red from the exertion and stress, but her pumps of life into his nearly-drained will was unwavering. She could not let Tsuna die, especially not this far in the game.

Kikyo had probably wanted her to do this, keep Tsuna alive until Byakuran came to deliver the swift judgement to the both of them. It was pathetic how predictable she was, but she held no regrets as Tsuna's original skin pallor returned slightly. Helpless and not knowing what to do, Uni leaned down, more tears running as she pushed her forehead to Tsuna's.

Praying, just praying.

—

"Who?" Tsuna asked again despite having heard the first time, wondering why the name sounded so familiar to him.

"Giotto," The blonde man said again, tilting his head, "You know me, I know you do."

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized, shaking his head. He would've definitely remembered meeting a man that looked exactly like him, "I don't think we have met." He tried not to feel so guilty as he saw the crestfallen look the other gave him at his answer. He vaguely wondered if this guy was trying to pick him up. He's heard that line more than once from Mukuro. Not that he had just been thinking of playing along of course.

"Well, this is our first meeting..._Non ne ho idea_..." Giotto said slowly, awkwardly, but shook his head after a thought, "But no, you do know me. You've heard about me so many times, I'm sure you're sick of it." The blonde man looked disappointed as no recognition flashed through Tsuna's blank expression after that comment.

But the man suddenly smiled wide, eyes bright as if he thought of a good idea, "How about this," Giotto closed his eyes for a full three seconds (Tsuna had not just been thinking the guy wanted a kiss from him—because he most certainly wasn't getting one), but as he slowly opened them, Tsuna gasped, throwing himself on his back in instant identification, his elbows shakily holding him up just enough to stare.

His eyes were a burning, an even darker shade of amber, and a familiar flame settled itself comfortable on the older man's forehead. It was _his_ ability, _his_ power. It was strange on seeing it from another direction that wasn't a reflection.

He only knew of one other person who could do the same: The Prince of Spades.

"Y-You're _him_!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up and back away in disbelief, "But, but how? Why are you here? Where am I?"

"_Grande_! Now _those_," Giotto pointed up at him bemusedly, his free hand propped up his cheek, "Should've been your first questions. Not quick on your feet, are you?"

Tsuna's face heated as he indignantly replied, defending himself, "I was confused! I should be with Uni, should be in Cielo!" He gestured helpless with both arms, flailing at the sky around them, which was not suppose to exist—not yet anyways, "This _isn't_ Cielo!"

"Uni." Giotto tested her name on his tongue, "I assume that's Luce's granddaughter? Shame, I can't see her." He commented regretfully to himself.

"Luce." Tsuna tested her name on his own tongue, realizing who Giotto was referring to seconds after. "That's the princess!"

Giotto looked amused by how proud he sounded, "Yes. I see you've been doing your homework. Good." Tsuna stared as the man stood up, the flame danced by the movement as he did so. He looked up in the sky, closing his eyes and Tsuna watched as the flame flickered away and disappeared like someone blew out a candle. "The reason I'm here is because I have a story to tell you, Tsuna."

Tsuna watched as Giotto stood up, with a serene expression that seemed to hint the many years and experience under his belt. "I was eighteen when I came to Cielo. At the time, it was a prosperous place, and I was unable to return home, so I remained here. I met Luce, who you know is the princess, and I was later crowned prince of Cielo under certain circumstances and reasons. I certainly hadn't expected it, but neither had the others."

At that moment, there was a shimmer of orange on the floor, taking an outline of a club, and someone slowly materialized from the orange to form a woman, a large whitened headdress, an equally shaded dress and drapes that trailed down to her ankles. She had short forest green hair, but a section remained a tail, trailing long across her back. Her most noticeable feature was her blatant pregnancy, looking nine months due.

Her frozen kind expression was staring emptily at them. He recognized her right away. It was Uni's grandmother, Luce.

However, she only stood there, harmless as a mannequin. They stared at the vision, at her frozen smile, though Giotto's was slightly regretful. "The Princess of Clubs: leader of the Acrobaleno and boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia." He looked miserable as he closed his eyes, "That was what she looked like, the last time I saw her." With a shake of his head, Giotto resumed his story, ignoring Luce as she still stood there smiling widely.

"From what I understood, outsiders were unwelcome to Cielo, and to crown me was something of a sacrilegious act. With the help of my organization: the Vongola, I realized I had a _talent_," Giotto held up a hand, tapping a finger absentmindedly at his forehead, and rubbed his hands together with a distant expression. "I worked hard to run this country, to prove my worth and my reliability, and in result I influenced quite a lot of people."

"The Italian names." Tsuna seemed to remember. "They were used everywhere. Al Forno, Giglio Nero."

"And yes," Giotto nodded, "The country was still nameless, and I gave it the title Cielo. Despite the people's immense trust in the princess and I," Giotto looked at the clouds as they passed, "There were still some that were persistent in overthrowing us, impatient of our strategies in handling a government."

"The kings." Tsuna said.

"Yes. Ricardo was Diamonds..." As he spoke, an orange shimmering outline, similar to how Luce appeared, took form a few feet away, as a large diamond. A tall man eventually materialized from the bright amber. He was tan, a permanent glare in his expression. His hair was jet black. Tsuna realized who he resembled right away: Xanxus. "Second in command of my organization: Vongola. He was absolutely intolerable, difficult to work with. So infuriating," Giotto shook his head, a fond lift in his shoulders, "But he meant good, somewhat."

Giotto dropped into a moment of silence and Tsuna knew who was next. "The King of Hearts..." The blonde man trailed off, then cleared his throat as orange began shimmering once more, this time in a form of a large heart. "His name was Ghost." Another tall man appeared, a smile on his own face, only it looked much more cruel, but cool-headed. His hair was of an electric green, but pale, not as neon as Kikyo's or Fran's. A tattoo, curved black, was a mirror image to Byakuran, only nestling on the opposite cheek. "Boss of the Millefiore familglia. And probably my least favorite person," He admitted with a shrug.

"Where are they now?" Tsuna asked, realizing that they had to be somewhere, if Giotto was with him at the moment.

"They're...I don't know, perhaps, similar to my own situation, they're laying dormant within their predecessors." Giotto shook his head, head hung, "When I tried to look for them...the same fate met me. "

Tsuna bit his lip, remembering how vague each of the descriptions of the royal's disappearances were. "How...how did it happen? Do you remember?"

Giotto was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I was suddenly enveloped in orange light...that looked like a spade. But it was flames, I presumed at the time. And it didn't hurt, if that's what you were implying."

He stared as Tsuna looked to his feet, expression conflicted. "Are you frightened?" He asked Tsuna, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Was he afraid? Tsuna tried to look inside himself, trying to untangle the mess that was his feelings and emotions. He _wanted_ to do this, of course he did, but the thought of never seeing Hibari again, letting the man go free and live his life without worrying and fussing over Tsuna's safety no longer...It hurt more than any pain imaginable. It felt like he was being forgotten, even if he put himself up to it, even if he prepared himself for it.

"When I'm thinking about change and making decisions, I start to shake…" Tsuna held up his hands, watching their slight tremor, "I've thought many times that it would be nice if I could be like Uni." He wanted to be as resolute as Uni, to be so sure of himself as Uni. Uni knew her destiny, and Tsuna thought he knew his. But why was he doubting it now? Was he frightened? Was he as brave as he thought he was? "But so many people are counting on me, and that should be reason enough, even if I don't know what lies ahead."

Could he _really_ do this?

"Isn't it hard being the only one who doesn't understand?" Giotto asked.

It was hard, Tsuna agreed silently, crossing his arms and turning away briefly. He experienced it all his life, the feeling of being left out. But the feeling of knowing, the weight of the knowledge was much harder to carry over his shoulders than the feather-light ignorance Hibari spoon-fed him since he was a child.

Worse even, he felt so out of place almost nearly all the time. Even in Namimori, he never really fit in. He felt _different_. At least his best friends and his family had softened the impact of that thought. But when he came to _Cielo_, he never felt like an _alien_ until then. He thought of his friends' unique personalities, their enigmatic flair of clothes. He thought of their own determination. He felt like everyone knew what they were doing except him.

He thought he knew his goal, and now he wasn't so sure what it was anymore.

"That may be true." He admitted, "Honestly, everyone here is so amazing and talented, I don't think I could possibly compare to them. But that's why, one by one, I want to do the best at the things I _can_ do. That's why, once I've accept this, I want to make sure I do it right."

—

He stared his rear mirror on his right shoulder of his motorcycle, getting a little more than just irritated at the people following him. He considered leaving them, speeding up and just leaving them, but he knew that if Reborn was the one in that car, he would most certainly be left with some flat tires by bullets. And be forced to ride in the car with those _slow herbivores_. He wasn't keen on spending close quarters in such a small blackened car with them, and decided to be compliant in Reborn's order.

He turned his attention back to study with a solemn expression at the bare path of their travel.

Hibari wondered if he was too late, wondered if Tsunayoshi was dead, somewhere in that god-awful city he didn't find a piece in himself to care about. He would give up that whole city if that meant getting that kid home.

Except, he _wasn't_ a kid, a boy, a child anymore, Hibari thought briefly closing his eyes to breathe in the memory of their embrace. How worried Tsuna looked, his wide eyes turning wider when Hibari told him of his plan, and his...he hated to admit such a thing: his feelings. It had taken so long for him to realize what it was, but the small nudges from Gamma and Uni had helped him identify it to levels that made perfect sense.

But he really wondered if the herbivore really understood what he said, what he grudgingly confessed.

He seemed to have, if his nodding, his quiet tears and soft whispers that brushed the side of his neck heatedly, his sincere hug afterwards were any indication. But Hibari couldn't believe that was all he was getting after such a difficult struggle, _years_ of struggle to sort out these new revelations. He tried not to feel ridiculously cheated by it and felt foolish as he did so anyway.

He had just gone against everything he believed in, that feelings like what he felt for the herbivore only made you weak, told Tsuna this, and all he got back was an _embrace_. A long one, but still, _just_ an embrace. Just an encircle of his arms around Hibari.

There had been no answer, no rejection, not even acceptance was what the worst of what had transpired.

Hibari sighed, a long-suffering exhale of breath. The more he thought about it: probably _not_. He knew he should've been more direct, should have not decided to beat the bush with a long stick. Hibari wanted a proper reply, a proper answer.

He felt the car behind him speed up and Hibari forced himself not to slam on his brakes just out of spite. He stared stubbornly ahead as the car kept steady pace with him and the driver, Gamma, rolled down his window to shout irritatingly at him, unknowingly interrupting his disclosed epiphany.

"Hibari!"

Hibari was contemplating on ignoring him, but the man got his attention with the next words, "Hibari, Gokudera just found out where Tsuna is!" He sharply jerked his head to the back seat, where Gokudera sat typing furiously into his laptop's Sistema C.A.I. He was sandwiched between the door and Chrome, as she worriedly looked over his shoulder but trying hard not to impose or distract the taller teen in his process. "It seems that there's a big flare of concentrated flames in the Al Forno district! That could either be Tsuna or Byakuran, but either one, it's still a good lead to go on!"

—

"_Non capisco_. Why?" Giotto asked, smile suddenly disappearing as he heard Tsuna's confession. "Why would you decide to help a country, a _world_, that had brought nothing to you but pain?" He saw Tsuna's closed-off look and rephrased his question, "Why would you give up your life to help these strangers?"

This world, it gave him Hibari. He had to pay it back somehow.

But not also that, he couldn't find it in his nature to leave unscathed, knowing that because of him, all these people would die. He couldn't stand that idea, that thought. He couldn't stand living the rest of his life knowing that he got to live while the others didn't, couldn't.

Tsuna snorted, indignant. "Why did _you_ suddenly decide to rule Cielo? To go far as even change it for the better? Why didn't you just go back home? I'm sure you would've found a way." At this, the blonde man's smile returned, if not even fuller than it had ever been.

"_Touché_." Giotto complimented. In so many ways, they were alike. For they _had_ no real explanation for their reasoning. It was just simply in their nature, a bloodline that they both shared uniformly. "_Sei sicuro_?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, smiling, not a hint of regret in his expression. Never had he ever been so sure until now. He felt cleared, his mind and heart determined.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's time for you to wake up now." Giotto said, smiling up at the sky, head thrown back happily, "I just have to tell you of two things before I let you go: one, don't tell anyone you have that pocketwatch and chain on you." He pointed with a stern gesture to Tsuna's pockets, "Absolutely no one, you hear?"

Confused by the sudden request, he nodded in agreement, if not a bit warily, "Of course."

"Don't worry, you'll understand why pretty soon. And two," He held up two fingers, waggled them, "Beware of a man named Daemon Spade."

"Who—" But before he could find out, Tsuna was falling. The invisible ground that kept him there, suddenly gave away with not even the slightest warning. His stomach lurched, gravity pulled him down abruptly. He was tumbling like a rock, and Tsuna could only stare up at Giotto as he fell, who was waving cheerfully down at him.

_Buona fortuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I wish you well. Perhaps you'll have better luck than I did.  
_

—

"Sa—san! Sa—da-san!" He woke up to some shaking and a voice over his head. Someone was shaking him roughly, but only by his head, which was a strange way to describe being awakened by another. Small warm hands ran over his face. He slowly opened his eyes, cringing in pain, and was met with the sight of Uni. Her face was dirtied by the dirt they had thrown up in their attempt to run away and there were tear tracks that rolled down her cheeks but didn't seem to affect her relieved smile. "Sawada-san!"

"Uni?" He questioned softly, trying to reach up to the hand that laid below his chin, but found himself stuck. Oh that was right. He was still being sapped by the bellflowers. But he was confused. "How am I alive?" He looked down to see the cloud-flamed flowers, which hadn't lost its muster in his time in welcomed unconsciousness.

"I pushed life-flames into you," Uni said, looking tired, "Just enough to bring you back."

"Thank you," Tsuna said, brow furrowed, "You should have left me." He didn't know where Kikyo and Byakuran was, but he was sure that they were close. How long had he been out?

The evergreen-haired girl shook her head fervently, "I wasn't planning on it." She looked as if she were going to say more but the words died on her tongue as she looked up, watching someone approach them closely. Tsuna followed her gaze.

The blue-haired man stopped just a foot away, trident held loosely in one hand. His hair was not in its usual coiffed up-do, having been pulled slightly loose from its crissed-crossed crop in his struggle with Xanxus. He was bleeding profusely from his one eye, which was closed shut. His eye, the eye that held that mysterious crimson color, that had numbers for pupils.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned, eyes wide, and the man smiled down at them.

* * *

**AN:** If you saw any spelling mistakes, let me know? /smile/ If you didn't know, go check out my tumblr page. I posted up four different prompts, which you can vote in for my next 'major' 1827 project. That means, after Boogie Man ends, I will start the winning prompt. I forgot this possibility and I'm ashamed of myself on warning you all, do _not_ abuse anon-ing to get more votes on your wanted prompts. I'm going to trust you guys. Be fair and play nice now!

Voting ends whenever chapter 31 of this story is updated!

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I cannot describe you much you all mean to me, so thank you for cheering me up at my worst and encouraging me to never give up! We're pretty close to the ending now!


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** The climax! More action! Do be aware that I changed the order of which the royals disappeared for plot's sake.

* * *

**CHAPTER 31: I NEED YOU  
**

He doesn't know what to say to that smile. He felt as if he couldn't remember how to smile back. "Mukuro?" He says again, trying to sit up again, but falling back down in a helpless heap. Uni dutifully supports his head though, and she too is staring up at Mukuro with wide eyes.

Mukuro's expression collapses, and his smile is gone, instead replaced by one of wide pleading, "Tsunayoshi! Princess! You have to get out of here," Mukuro uses his trident, to dip under the constricting green foliage and pulled up. The flowers' stems snap, effectively freeing Tsuna. The teen scrabbles to his feet, with the help of Uni at his arm. "I don't have much time," The man says, "I don't think I'm going to last, he's taking over me," Mukuro grimaced in pain, falling to one knee weakly.

Who, Tsuna was about to ask, but Mukuro shoves them away, "I'll do my best to stave him off as long as I can. Run, and _don't_ trust me when you see me next time. "

Don't _trust_ you? He was even more wary as he was once more pushed hurriedly away, this time by Uni's insistent tugs.

"Sawada-san," Uni said, staring at Mukuro warily, eyes glossed over. She obviously didn't seem to like their standing. "I think we need to go."

For a short pause, Tsuna observed the glazed look in Uni's eyes, the look she got whenever her own intuition was overpowering her. Her intuition was different though, as hers tell of the future. He decided not to test fate and did not hesitate in running with Uni, away, away from Mukuro, who was obviously in a deep struggle with a thing they could not see. He felt horrible for leaving a friend like that, but something didn't set right in his stomach either.

That atmosphere before Mukuro, it felt too _strange_. He didn't ever want to feel that again, whatever that was.

"Where do we go now?" Tsuna asked, eyes wide. He couldn't think of places to hide, places to seek shelter. They were defenseless, they had no way of actual transportation now, had no adult supervisions. They couldn't go to Giglio Nero, it was just too far, they wouldn't make it. He and Uni didn't know the way back to the Bureau and didn't know where to start for the Varia castle. He tried not to feel absolutely helpless.

But as always, Uni had a plan. "We need to go to Vongola," She said, panting lightly as they stopped to catch their breath, "I think that we can find out the base's location if we go in the underpass. There's railroads we can follow down below. That is, if they're not completely decimated."

Tsuna nodded. That sounded like a good plan, "Where is the underpass?" He asked, straightening.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "We need to look for a bridge."

—

The "underpass" was actually a bend of a ditch under a collapsed bridge. It had been blocked off by rows of boarded wood, and a sign was left to caution those who approached it. They were pretty small, the both of them, and it it took no effort in squezing underneath the barricade. It did sullied their already ruined clothes though. There was a iron door at the end of the narrow, that sat unaffected by the state of destruction around it, if not a bit rusty.

Tsuna was wary as Uni tugged on it with both hands, and slowly, managed to pull it open. The still, stale air instantly hit them both, and they jumped when a gust of wind rushed past them. It seemed like even the air hated being trapped in there. It was unbelivably dark in there too, and they hesitated, looking at one another. They ventured inside after a shared look, wisely closing the door after them, shutting all hope for light out and cloaking them into complete darkness.

Tsuna turned on his flame, giving them some much appreciated lighting.

The tunnel was long, but there didn't seem to be any railtracks as of yet. He was focusing in and out of his thoughts, noticing vaguely they were both silent, Tsuna concentrating hard on keeping his flame alight and Uni worked at conserving her strength. She never was one to run so much, she never experienced being hunted down like this, and it was taking a toll on her. He jerked out of his reveries when Uni sighed in relief, her exhale cutting through the empty quiet air.

"We're here," She said, "This is the abandoned part of Cielo's railways, it's a station that they put out of commission only due to the fact that there was a mass rodent infestation they couldn't fix. Tore up their machinery."

They stepped from the tunnel into what looked like a plaza, it was rather spacious, and Tsuna saw the abandoned cafes, their tables and chairs sat littered among the thick blankets of dust and cobwebs. Obviously, no one had ever set foot in here for ages. He could already see the railroads, lined in single file to respecting tunnels, leading to other stations in Cielo. They walked past the cafes, stepping over overturned chairs and reaching a foot away from the railroads.

They moved to stand in front of a bulletin board, the glass on it was covered in dust, making the lettering nearly intelligible. "It seems Vongola would be in the Fiamma district. Though I have no doubt it'll be difficult to find when we arrive." They followed the arrow pointed to the tunnel that led to their destination, Uni talking distractedly of her experiences and knowledge of the area.

They were almost at the edge of the plaza when a peculiar sound caught Tsuna's hearing range.

"Sawada-san?" Uni's voice was curious as she realized he was no longer walking beside her, and she quickly followed his line of sight. "Did you see something?"

He heard something in the abrupt quiet again, and this time Uni heard it too. A motor...and the sound of rapidly moving metal. It was like a feral growling but then it would mellow down to a vibrating purr. The sound crescendoed then dropped to another rumble, and Tsuna nearly froze over in shock when he recognized the sound after some heartbeats. He hadn't heard it since he last watched a scary movie, long ago.

It was the sound of a chainsaw. Not one, but two.

His childhood fear of the dark was suddenly relived when, alarmed, Tsuna turned off his flame. It threw them once again into an inky blackness, so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face if he tried. Tsuna was already grabbing Uni's forearm, just to keep her close. He didn't know where that sound was coming from, but he didn't like the idea of two chainsaws down here with them. He had only seen too many scenarios in movies with dark places and chainsaws. And he most certainly didn't want to relive them.

Did they even had chainsaws in Cielo? He wasn't sure, and he didn't really want to find out. Uni's arms were cold and clammy, covered in various goosebumps. And she was too spooked to ask why Tsuna was backing them slowly against the wall. They quietly stepped over the stray debris, barely breathing, eyes wide, searching for the source of the sounds in the darkness.

The chainsaw motor roared again, it's tag being pulled back laughingly, as if it knew they were afraid.

It was pretty close enough. He's never been so scared in his life. Some or two things were also breathing the same air as them, and they were in the plaza too.

He ran his hand blindly to the wall, hands shaking, keeping track of where they were. If he was right, they were approaching one of the railroad's tunnel. All they would have to do is edge their way to it, then quietly escape. They were successful, there were still some stuttering of the motor, but the sounds did not come closer to them. They reached the edge after a long moment, and he had to let go of the princess to clamber down first. Uni was petrified with fear, only allowing instinct take over as Tsuna urged her silently with a tap of her legs to step down the ledge.

When Uni got down however, they turned stone-still when the motor stopped. Uni was tightly gripping his wrist in fear as they made no movement in the abrupt quiet.

Tsuna had to stop his scream when the motor returned, only this time, it came from right above them, the ledge they had just been standing on moments before. It was deafeningly loud, and from this close, it was hard to mistaken the sound of it. It was more than one chainsaw, it was most definitely two. He didn't understand what this could mean though: was there more than one person up there?

Suddenly, the earth heaved beneath his feet, making him gasp in surprise. The air around him trembled and instinct had him shutting his eyes and diving for the ground, pressing his arms over his head as the plaza trembled and a massive roar pummeled at his ears. His insides including his ribs shook with the force of the shock wave, stealing his breath and making him gasp in dust and smoke as massive crashes tore through the square.

It seemed to go on for an age, a constant nightmare of sound and movement in which he was an insignificant and meaningless thing. Like a ship in a storm-tossed ocean, he could only cower and wait until the noise finally died away. In its wake an eerie silence fell, taut and painful. It was as though the entire world had frozen in shock, and Tsuna cautiously lifted his head to see a mass of destruction in front of him.

It was bright now, the darkness chased away by the grey of Cielo's sky.

Within heartbeats he realized the station itself was a wreck of jagged stonework, little more than rubble and broken glass. Most of the ceiling was gone, and that which still remained was turning black as the smoke blossomed against it before spilling into the air at the fake sky. There was light now, and he knew he and Uni were exposed. A couple of smaller explosions rang out, and Tsuna flinched before he realized that it was the steam engines in the depth of the fire, tearing themselves apart as the flames heated their cast iron shells beyond tolerance.

Staggering to his feet he groaned, grateful that he had covered his ears. A faint ringing interfered with his hearing, but it wasn't enough to block out the agonized wails from the rubble, or the distant, frantic ringing of the emergency alarms. Unsteadily he glanced about, realizing that he and Uni had been right on the edge. Any closer – it didn't bear thinking about.

Uni!

He spun around frantically, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to see her among the debris. Someone tugged on his sleeve, and he slumped in relief when he saw her next to him. Her face was ashen, and she was clutching at her side, her face contorted with pain. Hastily he reached out for her, catching her easily as she almost fell. "Where does it hurt?" he asked gently, skimming his fingers over her side and pressing at her ribs. Nothing felt broken, but she still winced at his touch before pulling away. "I'm all right, but you're not. Do you feel light-headed; can you see okay?"

"What, why?" He asked, blinking. Tenderly, Uni reached up to his temple and brushed her hand across his skin. Pain exploded through his head, making him flinch away. When she withdrew her fingers were crimson with blood, and he realized that a sticky trickle was working its way down his face and neck. "It's nothing. I didn't even feel it until you did that."

She was shaking hard with delayed shock and staring around with huge blue eyes. She barely noticed when he put her arm over his shoulders, and he knew that she was distancing herself from what was happening. It was an automatic human reaction, and he panicked slightly when her teeth began to chatter.

Looking around he tried desperately to think, but his mind was sluggish with pain and its own defensive numbness. Parasols had been ripped from the cafés and lay like broken wings, flapping forlornly. Tables and chairs were overturned and crockery lay broken. If they had still been sitting on that bench outside of that abandoned cafe they would both be dead. There was almost nothing left of it, and he grimaced when he saw a bloody newspaper rattle soggy pages at the wind.

"Come on, Uni," Tsuna said quietly, taking her hand and urging her back towards the station. If he kept her busy and distracted her with something else, then the shock would begin to fade away. Leaving her to follow, he began to search the rubble for their preferred route.

By the time Tsuna was standing on the remains of the platform he knew that it was hopeless. If the building had just collapsed then perhaps they might have found away out past the debris, but if the explosion hadn't torn them apart then the smoke would have stolen their lives.

"There you two are!"

Uni and Tsuna whirled around to see Byakuran with his hands on his hips, waving at the thrown up dust irritably, "I _told_ you not to run off! Now I think I had enough of playing with you." Byakuran turned to Xanxus, who hands were glowing. It was strange to see him so dulled, so muted, even with his flame on. Xanxus taught him to be passionate whenever he used his flames. To see him like this, seeing him use his flames in a dead mechanical way, sort of hurt to look at.

"Xanxus, be a dear and break their legs for me."

He knew for sure that they both couldn't get away this time, they had no help, no allies here. Distraction. Distraction. They needed a distraction.

Without even thinking on both parts, Tsuna's flame flickered on like a match set off, and as Xanxus advanced towards them, the teen skittered down to his hands and knees and charged-crawled, going for Xanxus legs, and succeeding on toppling the man over. Tsuna took the full brunt of the fall however, and Xanxus took over their situation and Tsuna found himself momentarily dyspneic as the Varia boss pushed his full weight on him.

Uni took this as a sign to run without mulling too much on what Tsuna was trying to do, and screamed as the large shadow from earlier loomed over the direction she headed. She could not skid to a halt in time and only ran into the shadow's waiting arms. She was pivoted, and just as she was about to struggle and bite her way out of his dark embrace, the sound of a chainsaw right at her ear froze her movements.

The two chainsaws, held by one giant man, cloaked all in black. His face was no visible, for it was hidden behind a demonic mask. His arms half-embraced Uni, waiting for the order to inevitably saw off the girl's young head. Uni's eyes were unseeing as she stared at the sharp blades just inches from her face. "Well that was a lot faster than I thought. Good job, Torikabuto!" Byakuran praised, clapping as he began walking leisurely towards Uni.

"Don't you _touch_ her!" Tsuna shouted at them, his face being pressed into the dirt. Byakuran threw a smile in his direction, also pleased to see Tsuna tamed.

"Don't worry, we'll all be on the same page in a minute, the less you struggle the less painful it will be." As if to emphasize his controller's words, Xanxus gripped the hair at the back of his head, grinding Tsuna cheek onto the ruined tile. He grunted, exhaling loudly, sending stilled dust that rested on the floor into the air. Byakuran turned to Uni, arms outstretched, "Now Uni-chan, it's time to come back home."

He never witnessed it happen, and it was morbid curiosity that fueled him to silently admit that he _wanted_ to know how Byakuran controlled people. The man's smile widened as he recited, "'When I acquire them all, I shall obtain ultimate power'. Tsunayoshi-kun, there's a reason why I am the King of Hearts. I have control over the manipulation of a person's dying will flames. Their flames, their dying will, their literal _heart_. It becomes all mine."

It suddenly made so much sense. Why Xanxus' passion disappeared, why his wrath was gone. Byakuran literally _stole_ his heart, Xanxus' dying will, his flames. That was why the King of Hearts was so different from the other royals. He had an ability that gained him an upper-hand. Xanxus could not control anyone, and Tsuna knew by first hand experience, but Byakuran _could_. And it only made the situation even more frightening than it was moments before.

Uni shrieked, turning her head side to side. She was nearly hyperventilating, her breaths coming in short and coming out fast. There didn't seem to be enough air and she couldn't care to find it. She was going to _forget_, she was going to lose herself again. Uni never wanted to feel that lonely emptiness, that isolation that put her real conscious inside a locked box. Worse of all, during the times she was controlled by the Millefiore last time, she could not remember anything. She could not even remember _Gamma_.

She was sobbing openly as Byakuran stood a foot away from her, still smiling, and Tsuna watched, as his back was...growing a mound, and that mound was becoming increasingly bigger by seconds. Eventually, white showed, with hints of lavender, just like Byakuran's own hair, began to fold itself out of the man's back and stretch. Wings.

This guy had _wings_. It's great berth was long enough to measure two men and a half's arm length side by side It's clean, primped feathers flexing absentmindedly.

So that was how the Millefiore boss caught up to them so quickly.

He could not comprehend what he was seeing, because it was just not possible. Uni recognized those wings apparently, if her increased dry sobs were any indication. She began struggling more earnestly, lips pulled back to show gritted teeth as more tears pummeled down her cheeks. But seeing her so desperately wailing, it was hard to say nothing and just watch, "Uni!" Tsuna shouted, "Run Uni!"

But she could not run, could not even try, and Tsuna watched helplessly as Uni was exchanged from Torikabuto's rough hold to Byakuran's hug. The wings folded after a second stretch, and encased both him and Uni in it until he could not see neither the man nor the girl, for the feathers blocked out any prying eyes completely. Uni's sobs were still audible, close to desperate screaming. It rose goosebumps on his skin, hearing his friend plead.

But when Byakuran opened his wings again, Uni's crying had not stopped. He was expecting to see the clear-slated faced girl he had met at Al Forno, expected to see the dullness in her eyes that matched the one of Xanxus. Instead, she was still crying, still beating her fists repeatedly against Byakuran's chest.

"What is this?" Byakuran hissed, eyes narrowing as he gripped Uni's shoulders and death gripped her. Her crying quieted to fearful hiccups as she sensed the frustration and rage roll of the man in waves that even Tsuna could sense from all the way over where he was. Her heart was still in her, her dying will still intact.

It was just a guess. But Tsuna had an idea. And the results of this failed mind control only confirmed his suspicion. With renewed determination, Tsuna shot up to sitting position, and clapped his hands over Xanxus' face, the men in the room stunned in surprise. He mimicked Uni's ability, and with all his might, pushed a tidal wave of his sky flame into Xanxus. He pushed and pushed until finally, Tsuna was thrown off the man.

He felt himself soar through the air, hitting the tiled pavement hard. He was unsurprised to see Xanxus' murderous expression as he propped himself up with his elbows with a tiny wince. Tsuna watched as the man's scars on his face darkened with his displeasure, his shoulders rising and falling with carefully bated and furiously controlled breath.

Tsuna breathed a sigh shakily, relief seeping through his weary muscles. He did it. He freed Xanxus.

He half-expected him to hound on Tsuna, but Xanxus whirled around to snarl at Byakuran's direction, who stood pale and off-guard, "Millefiore-_garbage_!"

In a beat, Xanxus tore across the space between him and Byakuran, but before he could make it close, Byakuran was flapping his wings frantically, sweeping backwards in alarm. Uni managed to duck as Xanxus barreled past her, not even noticing her in his fury, and she scrambled to run back to Tsuna's side as the others were distracted. Tsuna gratefully accepted her return, and gently eased her fall as she collapsed to her knees, leaving him to nearly drag her behind a curved overturned floor for flimsy cover.

The evergreen-haired girl was nursing her side more openly now, the bruising inevitably hurting more after her struggle.

Tsuna watched the two brawling man afar: wincing as each time Byakuran desperately tried to take flight, he was pulled roughly down by Xanxus to unhappily receive more hits. He had no doubt Xanxus was going in for the kill, and planned on making the punishment as brutal and slow as possible. He knew the Varia boss well enough that he was planning on murdering Byakuran now and there was simply no escaping the inevitable.

But then, Byakuran started laughing, and momentarily distracted, Xanxus froze mid-hit.

Tsuna watched as four new people arrive, and his stomach drops like a rock. Kikyo manages to throw Xanxus off his boss to the wall with a resounding bang as Daisy creeps closer in a eerie slow pace, reading to give the second blow to the stunned Varia boss. However, Nigella was helping Byakuran up, levering him as the Millefiore boss delicately wiped his face with a smile. And what was even worse: Mukuro stood at attention in front of Byakuran, trident hoisted and ready to attack.

He already controlled Mukuro? But that was _impossible_ because he was the strongest illusionist alive.

Tsuna could not believe what he was seeing, his To be controlled by another, that had to be the work of an illusionist—and especially of Mukuro's calliber—the sheer notion of it had to be some sort of sacrilegious act. Even as the King of Hearts, there was no way he could possibly be that strong to control Mukuro of all people.

"_...Don't trust me when you see me next time_."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, someone much more powerful than Mukuro was at work here, and the uncertainty of the situation left him cold. Kikyo and Daisy were holding off well against Xanxus, throwing the Varia boss down whenever he tried to reach a hit to Byakuran. The man in question was steadily making his way to Tsuna's and Uni's direction, Mukuro and Nigella flanked on either side of him.

Uni had stayed silent during his observation and he realized with a jump that she was nearly unconscious, her head was lulling front to back, eyes fluttering between open and closed. "Uni?" He asked, shaking her lightly in concern. "What's wrong? Is it the bruise?"

Her blue eyes forced themselves wide then slowly narrowed again tiredly, "I...I'm not sure what this is..." She shook her head, "Could it be, that it's time...?"

Time for what, he was about to ask, and he had a good idea, but was cut off short as a hand suddenly shot out to his arm. He jerked in the hold instantly, his muscles tensing fast in alarm. He was glaring at Nigella, and tried turning his flame on when...

Nothing.

Tsuna could not feel the burning intensity in him, he knew it was in there, but he couldn't bring it out.

"Nigella!" Uni cried, just realizing his presence, but then hesitated. She couldn't be sure anymore if this was _her_ Nigella. He did not smile at Uni, his face a careful blank, slated clean of any emotion. The first thought that came to her mind was that he was controlled, but his eyes were unapologetic, uncaring, and did not seem to hold back showing it through muted eyes. When she realized her words weren't reaching any of them, she began backing away.

She only went a short distance before she backpedaled into Mukuro's chest, who pushed her back, and Nigella wrested her wrists together.

Tsuna was panicking at this same moment, because he couldn't find his _dying will_. But Byakuran hadn't taken it, not yet, so he thought he would stand a fighting chance. He was jerked to his feet, feeling vulnerable as he was pushed into Byakuran's waiting arms. He felt the man's breath in his ear as he fought valiantly, twisting his torso and throwing his head to thump loudly and hard against Byakuran's chest.

The man didn't seem to be affected by it however no matter how hard he twisted his body and kicked at him, as he kept whispering in his ear, "I think, that if I get to you, maybe I can get the others? I don't believe I've ever tried controlling _you_ yet."

He watched, in muted horror as the wings stretched lethargically behind Byakuran at this comment, his struggles increasing in earnest. "You see, it's almost time. And I think if all of us unite, we can stall our due date. You just have to trust me now." He explained with a sweet smile, arms growing tighter. Tsuna shouted when he felt his back bend uncomfortably under the iron bars of Byakuran's arms.

"Never!" Tsuna shouted into the wide smile.

They were chest to chest, and he was growing desperate as his feet was lifted completely off the ground. He began to strain his arms outwards, but there wasn't much room to move in the death embrace. He tried pushing all he had into bringing his flame back but nothing was there, there was simply nothing to give. "Your flames are trying to recuperate itself—preparing itself for the big finish." Byakuran explained as he realized what Tsuna was trying to do, "You wouldn't have had this problem if you just listened to me earlier. It's not good to go through so much strain in such few hours, Tsunayoshi-kun."

And it was true, he realized with heavy lidded tiredness, he never went through so long using his flame. He used it to escape, to get back, all those times he rode Alato, their ambush in Al Forno. Even here at the plaza, the few minutes he used to keep the darkness at bay. And worse still, he knew he hadn't recovered completely from Kikyo's Bellflowers, Uni's life-flames were helpful, but simply not enough, simply not strong enough like he would be at full power.

"_Tsunayoshi_!"

And Tsuna cried out in response, recognizing the voice at the first syllable, before his name was even finished. It was a struggle to twist to see Hibari standing at the opposite end of the plaza, his chest heaving either with exertion or panicked stress. Tsuna could only watch helplessly as the man advanced towards them, tonfas held up and ready, when someone stood tall between them.

"_You_." Hibari accused viciously as he barely was able to stop himself from barreling forward, staring at Mukuro's blanked face in evident rage.

"No Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted without affording to look away, eyes still trained on Byakuran's wings warily. He already knew what conclusions Hibari was jumping to without smarts and it was understandable. But still, Mukuro didn't need to be killed needlessly for something he couldn't control. "He's not in his right mind! He's—" When the resounding sounds of metal against metal, tonfa meeting trident, echoed through the grounds, Tsuna knew that his pleading would not work. Hibari was just too angry, too rash to listen to what Tsuna had to say. He just hoped to god that Mukuro, even if he was controlled, could withstand Hibari's murderous strength.

And Tsuna screamed one last time as the wings folded, descending on them both like a white blanket. Everything was just going wrong now and Tsuna felt as if he was in some drawn-out nightmare he couldn't wake from. He could distinctly hear people calling his name above his terrified cries. Was that Uni? Hibari? Reborn? Gokudera? But he could not see, and soon he didn't know why they were shouting. Why he was shouting.

It was the strangest feeling he ever felt.

It was as if everything in him was shutting down one by one. His nerves were being terminated and deleted, deemed useless. Everything was just turning white, like someone was erasing ink on a white board. He found himself hopelessly empty, and he couldn't for a second remember why he was here. Who he was. He couldn't remember, but he knew he felt anxious, for something, but for reasons he didn't know. Cocooned in this never ending white, this never ending emptiness.

But in the emptiness of the whitened horizon, Tsuna _did_ remember something.

A heavy weight in his pocket, golden and shining. A pocket watch. And in the other pocket on his right hip, a matching golden chain. He _still_ didn't understand why that was so important, why such insignificant little things were so crucial.

Byakuran's arms were loosened as Tsuna began to lose comprehension and his struggles ceased all together, leaving him a limp doll. The only thing holding him up now was Byakuran. However, when the sounds of everyone shouting at him, and the muted fits of brawls brought him back slowly. But still, Tsuna did not tense in Byakuran's arms. Not yet. He could feel himself being brought back to his feet.

And Tsuna opened his eyes.

With all the strength he had left in his body and powered by the determination to just beat the _shit_ out of the man in front of him, he pulled back his fist and it connected to Byakuran's nose. The following results were instantaneous: a sharp crack of a bone snapping out of proportion, a scream of pain, and the pure white wings flew open, the winged cocoon breaking and exposing the two inside.

His hand _really_ hurt, for he didn't know how to really throw punches, especially without the help of his flame, but Tsuna didn't find it in himself to care. He pounced on Byakuran as the man fell, straddling his stomach as he pulled back his fists and pounded into either side of the man's cheek. Left then right respectively. He was going to keep going, despite the gush of blood that spurted from the man's nose and reddened his knuckles, but suddenly, he couldn't lift his arms.

"I have to stop you right there," A voice said, a voice he did not recognize, "I need him alive."

Tsuna toppled sideways like a heavy wet weight, eyes wide as he noticed that everyone else in the plaza was frozen just the same. Everything was thrown into an eerie quiet as everyone felt like they had weights on their back, and were forced to lean down to withstand the pressure. Like gravity increased three times its normal pressure.

Gokudera laid at the plaza's entrance and in the gravity pulled him down just as he was running, forcing him on his stomach. Reborn was on his shoulder, but even he fared no better. Chrome was about the same situation, only the trident kept her upright as she kneeled down on one knee. Gamma was closer than everyone else and was by far the nearest to Uni.

Hibari was on his knees, and that itself was a spectacle, his tonfas imbedding themselves to the floor to at least keep him falling fully.

Even Byakuran's Funeral Wreaths were being pushed down, and that was an oddity by itself. Tsuna had thought this strange pull was a trick by the Millefiore but they were caught in it as well.

However, there was only one man who stood tall, unaffected by this strange pull of gravity. His balded head was dusty with up-thrown pavement powder in the air, but his trademark tattoos stood red in dark contrast of his tan skin. He was blanked faced, but Nigella—no, Tsuna thought, that wasn't Nigella, he proved that himself—the man seemed to be darkly amused by the powerless Cielonians around him.

"Allow me introduce myself," Nigella said, and they watched with confusion—the selected few that knew of this form watched in horror likewise—as the tan skin rippled, clouding and merging, disappearing in smallest particles. The tall frame shortened, turned skinnier, and a white stark uniform was revealed as the mist dissipated.

In the place of Nigella was a man he didn't recognize, who could not even have been older than Hibari. His ear-length hair was a dark aruba blue color, his politely wide eyes the same shade. He had a look of permanent courtesy, his mouth quirked into a shy smile, but to Tsuna it was just a deceptive mask.

"Leonardo Guido Greco Lippi!" Gokudera roared, and the young man tipped his head in an incline, reacting to the call. But Tsuna knew _that_ name, and it was enough to make him break out into cold sweat. This was the man that Hibari had long hunted for, who was presumed dead, but ever so elusive to catch. _This_ man was wearing a White Spell uniform, and worse: he was the only one standing, even if he was obviously of the Millefiore familiglia.

"Please," Leonardo stuttered kindly, "It's Leo." The man twiddled his fingers nervously, peeking abashedly at all of them, as if noticing everyone's eyes were on him. "That name is too long, I prefer Leo."

"That's not—" Tsuna shouted, but then stopped abruptly. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his outburst. He didn't know why, but he was sure of it. Even if he never really _saw_ this person in his entire life, but he was just sure of it. "That's not Leonardo Lippi?" He ended it with a question, for he himself was uncertain of why this man wasn't Leonardo. But he just knew it.

The smile disappeared along with the cordial air, and a frown and a sense of mock tantalize replacing it. "Ah, of course you knew right away, your highness." Leo began making his way towards his and Byakuran's direction, who was trying to busily stop the flow of blood from his nostrils, as he he spoke. His voice was full of disdain, eyes hardened with a domineering look to Tsuna. "That's an annoying trait you've inherited."

Before he could speak, Leo grabbed a fist full of Tsuna's hair and yanked, pulling the teen cheek to cheek, his chest to Tsuna's back. Tsuna could do nothing but be pulled, for he had no power, and the weight was increasing by seconds.

He hears Gokudera protest first loudly, but he's too stunned to tune into what he was saying. He thinks he hears Hibari snarl something too, but he's still unable to think for a moment.

They both looked at Byakuran, who had an amused look, despite the gushing red that dripped down his hand. "See, look at this man." And Tsuna didn't seem to have a choice as they stayed silent for a moment to just observe Byakuran. "This is the man that I wished that would become the ruler of Cielo. I've been working with this man for quite some time, or rather, he's been working for me. I enjoy him. He's a treat to us all, and no one could ever be at par to his visions."

"Ambitious. Greedy. Self-interest." He shook the hand that held Tsuna's hair in emphasis at the three words, forcing the teen to wince in pain each time, "That's all the things you should've been, you see. Or we wouldn't have this problem."

Tsuna tried maneuvering his arms, but was silently fuming that he could move nothing. The heavy weight was still there, like three fat men were sitting on his body. Leo's free hand reached down, slipping into Tsuna's pocket and retracting the watch that nestled inside. He then moved to the other pocket at his right hip and retracted the chain, easily connected the two items in one hand.

He suddenly felt stupid. Stupid and immensely disappointed in himself for not realizing it sooner. So that was why the words 'Vongola' were etched on the golden chain, because it was for the Vongola _pocketwatch_. He should've _known_ or at least _thought_ about it. Leo dangled the watch in front of Tsuna's eyes, and laughed when he noticed the teen's eyes follow the sway of the watch.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked through wane breathing.

"This?" He stopped swinging the watch momentarily before resuming the movement, "This is the key, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is the curse's rebound." By Tsuna's furrow of the eyebrows, Leo knew he didn't understand. To humor him, he explained, "This is the cure. The reverse. It's _my_ pocketwatch."

What? Tsuna thought, mind racing. That pocketwatch-that was the key? That was why Giotto told him not to tell anyone he had it? Good god, it was _that_ important? He had that thing since the very beginning, and he hadn't thought it was _that_ important. He had only kept it out of convenience because it had been a gift from Mukuro, because it gave him time in a skyless world.

That small thing, _that_ could reverse time, Hibari could age once again, it could bring back Cielo's sky, restore it back to the way it was. Worse still, he had it on his person since the very beginning. But he had gotten it from different people, given in pieces in different circumstances. This really was making no sense.

Leo fished it to his palm by the quick maneuver of deft fingers with its chain, and weighted the trinket in his hand absentmindedly. "It's very old. And I've been looking for it for a long, long time. It's nice of you to keep it safe for me."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked through gritted teeth.

"I suppose a real introduction is in order." Leo said, straightening into standing position. Tsuna toppled over, staring wide at Leo, at the man's dissipating form. The man's white attire was being misted away, his hair growing slightly longer, growing a few shades lighter. A shocking amount of bright celadon blue. His clothes were nothing like he ever seen before: a greatcoat with a thick gold stringed epaulette upon each shoulder. He wore breeches, gaiters under his boots. He had an air of an aristocrat, tall and regal. "My real name is Daemon Spade."

_Beware of a man named Daemon Spade_.

"I am more than just an illusionist you understand?" Daemon wiggled his fingers, "I exist here in only apparition. I exist only to see the end of Cielo, to see that my curse fulfills its purpose. And now that I have this," He wiggled the pocketwatch, "There will be no interruptions in the process of our impending destruction."

What hit him the most was the fact that he looked so much like Mukuro. There were some differences, like the absent presence of homochromatia, the two instead of just one cropped hair, and the shorter bangs. But still, it made so much sense why Mukuro had Daemon's pocketwatch. It had been passed down to him, for he could not deny the shared blood between this man and him.

He watched as Tsuna struggled for a moment in mute silence.

"You must be wondering why you can't move," He waved vaguely at the others around them, "It's a neat trick of mine, and after years of honing my abilities, I found that I can control anyone of Cielo blood, half or full blooded. A pleasant addition to my control."

Piling up to his dread was the realization that _this_ was the man Giotto had warned him about. And now he was literally right under his thumb. Stall. He had to stall while the others did the thinking, especially while Daemon's attention was still solely on him. "Why...why would you do this?" Why did he want to destroy Cielo?

Daemon blinked slowly, smile growing into a thin line. "Hatred." Was the reply, "I'm sure you know Giotto, he is the former Prince, and he was my greatest friend." Daemon fingered the pocketwatch, "When he came to Cielo, I befriended him. I was fascinated by his origin, unlike so many of the others. I helped create and founded the Vongola, with him as its leader. However, he was crowned _prince_, that was when everything, including my opinion, changed."

The aristocrat's face was on of hostility, as he was remembering the distant past, "An _outsider_ took _my_ rightful throne. I was the rightful heir, the Prince of Spades was _m_y future, and Giotto," He spat his name, "Usurped me. He was my trusted friend and he _betrayed_ me. I had to spend years swallowing my pride, and finally, the day has come to truly get my revenge. _I_ made this curse, I resented all those ungrateful emulators that favored Giotto over me, and I forever sent them into punishment."

He ignored the part about vengeance to fuel the fire on Giotto's situation. No, there was just no way. Giotto would never betray someone like that, let alone his friend. Tsuna knew this because he would feel the same. "I don't think he betrayed you," Tsuna protested quietly, "You're wrong: the people, Cielo, chose him, not you. There wasn't anything he could do about it. You have no one to blame but yourself."

He knew what he was saying would only further anger Daemon, but it would give the others more time to think of a plan. "When I was a kid you tried to kill me."

The replying look was one of disdain. "You resemble him so much, it's rather disgusting." He peered down at Tsuna. "It's true: I did try to give you an early end, despite my original plans. But I was stopped by Hibari Kyoya. I would have returned to finish the job but I could not risk blowing my true cover. I had to lay in the shadows until the right time came to bring you here."

"That night—" Tsuna realized, "That night I came to Cielo—it was you. _You_ brought me here. But why?" And how? Obviously, this man was an illusionist, a mist-user, but yet Tsuna could not deny that it was Nigella's flame that took them to Namimori and he could not deny that it was a cloud flame that brought him here. How could it be possible that he had more than one flame at his disposal?

Daemon laughed, eyebrows rising mockingly, and seeing Tsuna's silent confusion, he held up his hand. He watched in mute shock as different color flames sprung in the palm of his hand. Storm, sun, thunder, rain, mist, and cloud flames circled each other in a tightly strung circle in his hand. This man was able to use all these flames, and that was probably a disadvantage for all of them. He vaguely noted that the sky flame was not among the throng of colors, and he tried not to show the satisfaction on his face.

But he did not get an answer, nor a reason, as suddenly the weight was lifted from Tsuna's shoulders. Immediately, he sprung up to his legs, ready to bolt it, but then he stopped as he ran into an unexpected barrier. Orange began forming at his feet, growing larger and spreading out until it took a familiar shape around him. The flame shot up, containing him in an enclosed amber container.

A spade.

An orange spade encased him, he held out fingers to briefly touch the wall, and it was solid. Was this Daemon's doing? Tsuna turned to look at the man in question, but was distracted by what was happening just beyond him. Uni likewise was also contained in her own walls, an amber club shimmering at her feet, and she too, could stand up freely. She was pushing the walls with her spread hands, testing it gingerly just as he had.

He looked to Xanxus, who was busily beating the diamond chamber, pushing his flames of wrath into the solid orange, snarling angrily when his efforts had no effect. Byakuran however, seemed to know what was going on, for he stood calmly, arms crossed and glaring most particularly at Daemon.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked, volume rising as panic set in, "What are you doing?"

Daemon's smile spread, "Do you remember the order of which the royals disappear?" Tsuna knew. The King of Diamonds went first, then the Princess, then the King of Hearts, then lastly the Prince. But what did that have to do with anything? Daemon stepped closer when his expression gave no look of comprehension, putting a palm to where Tsuna's own palm was pressed onto the opposite side of the orange glass. He whispers, "And do you remember what happens after they're gone, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Cielo's sky disappeared after they were gone, Tsuna's expression seemed to say for itself, why? But then he realized, eyes widening. This time, there was no sky to disappear.

That only meant one thing: the end.

"_No_!" Tsuna gasped in despair, stumbling away, his back meeting the opposite side of the spade. "No!"

"Yes!" Daemon said, teeth showing, "Oh, yes!" The man began moving away from them, deciding to watch the spectacle, his creation, from afar. The cerulean-haired man sat on a seat-length upturned pavement, crossing his legs as he lazily spun the pocketwatch in his hand.

His panic was momentarily diverted when he noticed an increase in saturation to his left. He looked up, eyes squinting to see through the burning orange. He realized what he was looking at. Xanxus! Xanxus was already disappearing, but it was just so bright, he couldn't see much except the outline of the Varia boss's figure. He was slumped, tiredly leaning against the wall, still weakly beating against the wall.

Was that going to happen to all of them? They were just going to fade away just like that? Without even a fight? He just couldn't accept that, couldn't find it in himself to give in.

He looked to Hibari, who was stubbornly trying to stand on his feet, eyes locked on Tsunayoshi. He seemed to want to come closer, and Tsuna had no desire to stop him. Tsuna had to do his part too. His flame ignited, and he was happy to find it now, and he began pushing his flames into the wall, beating it with his fists as hard as he could. Each hit gave no effect, but he still wasn't going to give up.

"It's useless, you know." He stopped momentarily to look at Byakuran, who leaned against the wall of his own container. He was looking at him through sleep-filled eyes. "Even Uni knows." He jerked his head to Uni, who sat on the floor of her own barrier, eyes closed. She sat on the edge closest to where Gamma was. Gamma was speaking lowly to her, whispering things only they could hear: last words, Tsuna realized.

"I, I'm not going to give up," Tsuna said, throat thick with despondency. "We have to keep trying, we can't just end like this."

"Why not?" Byakuran shrugged, his eyes closing sleepily. His voice was slurring, the effects of the curse creeping in, "What makes us so special? The first royals went the same way, why should we be any different?"

Tsuna was starting to feel sleepy himself, suddenly tired. "Because we _are_ different. Because we're not them. And that's why we should fight this, because we have a chance." Xanxus would have understood, and probably would've kept on fighting. He looked at the blindly bright diamond. But he was already gone, and Tsuna hadn't, or couldn't have, done anything to help.

Byakuran seemed interested enough in this notion, walking closer to the edge of his heart. "And what do you think we should do?" He challenged.

Tsuna did know, didn't have a prayer or an answer to anything. It was hopeless, he knew it, and worse of all: the sky wasn't even coming back, not when that pocketwatch was still in Daemon's possession.

Everyone who was not a royal was dead quiet, the opposite of what Tsuna had imagined would happen. They were unmoving in their gravitational pull, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but: were they turning gray? He looked closer, and gasped, realizing that Gokudera wasn't even struggling, his face in the dirt. His body...it was as gray as his hair, and Reborn too. Chrome, everyone, they were just graying over.

Like the sky had been generations ago, only, it was now Cielo entirely.

Uni was long gone already, her eyes closed peacefully in what looked innocently like sleep. Byakuran was close, one of his eyes were shut as he struggled valiantly to stay awake but failing quickly.

He looked at Hibari, and the man could do nothing but stare helplessly back, eyes sternly pleading. Both of the boogie man's legs were rendered completely useless, his body crumpled to the floor like a broken mannequin. It was the effects of the gray taking over. Hibari had resorted to using his arms and tonfas to pull him closer to Tsuna, but eventually that was no longer an option, the gray spreading quickly.

Daemon, he, he was laughing.

Overwhelming tribulation crashed over him. A brick of comprehension hit him when he realized there was nothing he could do. It was too late, it was too _late_! God, how could he have been so stupid? What could he do? How could he turn the tables? How could he save everyone, including Hibari? God, everyone was going to _die_. His hands shook, and he was gasping, as he grasped his head and gripped his hair tightly, what could he do? Hopelessness took over, his body growing wearier as seconds pasted.

His physique was growing heavier with something new, and it wasn't any gravitational pull. He was getting exhausted, sleepy. His eyes were drooping. The light was getting brighter, and the tension was creeping out of Tsuna, leaving his muscles lethargic.

But then something flew past him. It was something small, yellow, and very fast. Tsuna gasped, shooting up to the wall again when he realized what it was.

"_Hibird_?" Tsuna shouted incredulously, fully awake again, beating the wall. What was Hibird doing here? How was it in Cielo? Did Hibari bring him here? He looked to the man for an answer but the boogie man seemed just as surprised to see their little pet as he did.

The little bird flew at top speed, becoming nothing but a yellow blur as it swooped, talons out, and deftly helped itself to the pocketwatch in Daemon's hand. The usurped royal found himself so surprised that he let go just as immediately, and watched with widened eyes of his own as Hibird began struggling to flap its wings, the heavy watch weighting the little animal down, making it fly much slower and closer to the ground.

It was making its way towards Tsuna, its wings beating frantically towards him. Hibird was trying to get him the watch, he realized.

"_No_!" He screamed Hibird's name as something long whacked it to the floor, the bird dropping like a stone to the floor. It let out a weak chitter as it stared with its beady eyes at the man that towered over it, the blunt side of his scythe hanging over Hibird menacingly. "Daemon, don't! Please!" He couldn't bear to see the little bird's life get snuffed out just because it was trying to help them.

The scythe was huge, it's blade curving in erratically artful bends. But Daemon ignored him, ready to drop the weapon, when a thick cloud of dust swept around the area the bird and the usurped royal were. Tsuna's heart stopped, because he was sure that Hibird was definitely dead, but when the dust settled, it was only Daemon who stood alone.

"No!" Daemon shouted, staring disbelievingly at the empty spot at his feet.

He seemed just as surprised, and Hibird was gone and so was the pocketwatch, taken from right under his nose. "You forget: only those who are born from Cielo can't move." A familiar voice said to Daemon, whose head snapped up to find the source of the newcomer.

"Tsuna!" For a moment he thought he was hallucinating that voice, because there was just no way he was here, but then Yamamoto stepped into view. He had been crouching behind an upturned food stand. He was wearing the same jeans and shirt, only a sports jacket thrown on now. His hair was tousled messily, and in one arm he held a katana. The opposite in a cupped palm was Hibird.

What was he doing here? How did he get here? He couldn't stand a chance against a honed illusionist like Daemon, he would only eat his friend alive.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Wha—how—"

"Don't have time to explain," Was the quick reply. Yamamoto winded his arm back, and his arm shot out, the watch soaring through the air. It passed through the orange wall, thankfully, but Tsuna had trouble keeping a good grip on it as he fumbled to catch it. "But I've had a few tricks of my own."

The teen cupped the pocketwatch, noticing how it was glowing a bright blue. It was getting increasingly hard to see through the bright amber of his own container. There were two options that could happen if Tsuna didn't act fast: one, if Tsuna changed his mind now, Hibari would die. Two, if he quickly got this over with not only would the sky return, the feeling in Hibari's legs would come back and his life would be spared.

Gamma, who laid gray and unmoving behind the boogie man was a great testament of what could happen to him very soon.

He watched with unseeing eyes, uncertain of what was the right choice, as the man spoke, quietly, "Please." Hibari gritted his teeth in frustration, "I need you. I need you to stay alive." It was a sentence of pure selflessness. He was ready to give his life up if it meant Tsuna would live. The words were enough to spur his determination anew, to alight his resolution completely.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said, "You're going to see stars, just like the ones back in Namimori. You'll be able to see clouds and see snow and rain all over again. But not in Namimori," Through the haze of orange and realized something he should've known days, months, _years_ before. "But here. You're going to see it here in Cielo."

He felt nearly close to comatose as he continued, "You know," Tsuna began softly, "I should've told you this. And I'm sorry."

Their bond was strong, he realized unsurprisingly, it was stronger than any friend or any parent Tsuna may have had in this life or the last life previously. So strong, Tsuna would give up his life willingly. He found if it had been for someone else, he wouldn't have been so determined, so resolute. He knew what this was now, it had just taken so long to find out what it was.

Hibari looked momentarily confused through the pain of the numbingly empty void of where his legs used to be. Tsuna seriously wondered if he could even hear him.

"I love you," Tsuna said, breathing becoming slow, he struggled to keep his head above the water. He couldn't give in, not yet. Just a little more. He had to tell him. "And I knew it all these years, but it took just now to realize what it was." He repeated for good measure, "I love you."

And Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Everything on here is unbeta-ed so do expect a lot of typos and unfinished scenarios. I managed to finish this just before I headed off to school, so I hope you enjoy guys! Crap, I'm gonna be late for my bus LOL. One more chapter and a epilogue to go!

* * *

**PROMPT VOTING RESULTS:** So now we've reached the deadline, and prompt 2 won by a landslide! The red-thread curse story won, and I've named it "Tangle Me Red", my new main 1827 project. Thank you all for voting, I've already got the first chapter (or prologue, yes) out!


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** I hope this makes sense. It's all pretty much detached feelings at first. But It'll make sense in the end? I tried to make this as epic as possible, which was probably it took me so long to get it out. /wipes forehead/

* * *

**CHAPTER 32: PYGMALION  
**

Tsuna's spade was exceeding into a bright light and soon enough, Hibari could not even see the outline of the other's figure within. He was simply too weak now to shout, too tired to struggle more. And he could do nothing but stare at where Tsuna was in aghast horror.

The orange was positively blinding.

There were four pinpoints, sources of the searing amber, each containing a royal.

No.

No, it couldn't _end_ like this. Things simply could not end. The fight was back, and Hibari tried crawling closer. He was just so close. Eventually he dragged himself close enough to touch the spade-shaped container, palm flat against it. "Tsunayoshi." He tried calling, "Tsunayoshi!" He smacked the hard wall with an open hand.

There was no answer, no movement within. There wasn't even any indication the other was in there. Up this close, the orange was so blinding it was turning a sherbet white.

But then, belatedly after a moment of staring, he realized it really_ was_ turning a different color other than white and orange. Hibari could not fight as he was thrown backwards, sprawling onto his back by the sudden push like a strong gale of a hurricane. The orange pushed inwards, then outwards, expanding until the station. It covered the still gray bodies around him, and spread through the pavement, through buildings, then soon enough, the city was covered in an amber cloak.

The source of the ochreous pigment spread gently, bleeding over the gray in the most breath-taking way, shimmering splotches of illumination. Everyone around him was covered in sunset, laying atop their still figures like pixie dust.

Color was bleeding back into them.

The pallor of their skin was returning, their assortment of luminous complexion, hair and clothes alike, reversing to its original saturation.

Eventually, everyone did wake up. Their limbs were stiff, and they stared at the orange-colored world around them with wide uncomprehending eyes. Hibari could feel his strength returning. And then, something most unusual happened.

The orange suddenly imploded, moving upward in a wide blanket, one that stretched from horizon to horizon, from them. The royals containers, to his utmost anguish, was slowly fading, like sand in a hourglass, and moved upwards until...Hibari stilled as a rumble resounded throughout the entire city, confusing all its stirring inhabitants. What was that?

They looked up, expecting to see a smooth gray, but instead found uneven, wispy ash, gradually turning darker into a cinder. It looked bumpy looking, cottony. It didn't make any sense. Had Tsunayoshi's attempt to bring back the sky failed? Was this actually impending doom for all of them?

But Hibari was one of the few firsts to recognize the fat wisp in the sky._ Clouds_.

The rumbled resounded again. A near-constant roll of thunder punctured occasionally by bass rumbling thrummed in Hibari's ears and made the marrow of his bones itch with the vibration. The wind was only slightly louder, roaring around buildings and occasionally escalating into a shrieking howl, as though the hounds of hell lingered just out of sight around the corners. _Boom_. _Boom_. Was that, it was thunder?

The streets were filling with people. The more unrestrained ones were pointing up at the sky, wondering what the hell was happening. The conservative watched in mute fascination. Trash blew through the darkened streets, pieces of paper and leaves hurled against buildings with violent force.

He started to walk forward, but a much louder blast of wind screaming through the streets made him look back in time to see lightning streak ominously across the sky. His heart started to race at the strangeness of the whole situation. _Lightning_.

The sky still rolled with thunder, a bass drum rising to an ear-splitting crescendo and fading away, and the lightning stopped merely flickering and starting reaching fingers toward the scorched earth, like a child tentatively touching a hot stove to see whether or not it's hot. The blackening clouds roiled in the heavens, and a rushing hiss in the distance that escalated sharply was the only warning he had before the clouds burst. _Storm_.

Then something wet hit him, though there were no water source around this area. The frigid rain striking him with the force of pebbles soaked through his suit immediately and made movement very difficult. His head was being pelted with the droplets, his hair obscuring his eyes before he raked it back with a stiff hand. _Rain_.

Clouds or patches of fog seemed to obscure the bottom of this nothingness, and the rain streaming down made it very difficult to gauge distance. He had to blink frequently to keep all the water out of his eyes, but it was no use. _Mist_.

Hibari exhaled through his nostrils roughly, through the humid air.

The rapid weather change was disorientating as next came a bright light that didn't come from the station. It shined through the storming clouds, making the fat wisps, even though it was still clearly heavy with rain, dissipate until the cumulus were left starch white. His sodden suit became warm and he realized what were these glowing rays. It was daylight. _Sun_.

The next transition hit him hard, hit him in the gut. He didn't hesitate on falling to his knees when he saw it. Bleeding from gray into a color he knew so well in Namimori, knew so well in his thoughts and memories of brighter, happier days. It extended long, fanning out from the center point above them. Suddenly the world looked brighter, more colorful than it had ever been in centuries.

_Sky_.

It was blue.

How _dare_ that stupid herbivore say those words and leave? Didn't he have _any _consideration on how much that would've affected him? Did the imbecilic idiot think that Hibari would be _okay_ after being left with only intimate verbal disclosure? His head was feeling heavy, his whole damn body was feeling heavy, but worse of the areas most surprisingly was at his throat, his chest.

Hibari didn't cry, but those dry, violent sounds forced their way out of his mouth, wracking his body. This, this cut close to it.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, he realized at that moment, was gone. Possibly forever.

—

What was he doing again?

Where was he?

Were the first thoughts that came to mind as he was slowly was brought into consciousness.

It was so blue here. He looked around himself, eyes wide at the unimaginable expanse of blue, and realized, he had been here once before. It was where he met Giotto, only the man was nowhere to be seen.

He found himself floating though, not standing on solid ground, and he was blinking in confusion as he drifted in the overwhelming space only the sky could provide. He tried his hardest to remember what he had been doing before he got here, but couldn't.

God, he just wanted to go home.

Was that too much to ask?

Tsuna spun slowly, absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowing at the blue and the clouds. What was going on? What happened? He couldn't remember a thing.

He blinked when he noticed something further away, a man's figure. At first, he thought it was Giotto, for their hair-shape was rather similar. But he was missing the very noticeable black cloak, missing his pressed pinstriped suit. This man in front of him was dressed in all white, in an unusual pairing of pants and jacket. It had intricately designed iron shoulder pads. Who the heck wore shoulder pads?

He drifted towards this figure, still not recognizing it as he got closer.

When he got within eye-level range, he realized the other man was staring right back at him. His hair was as white as his clothes. "Who are you?" The man asked, tilting his head in confusion, eyes sleepy, as if he had just awoken from a long slumber. He probably had. Tsuna felt the same.

Tsuna was about to answer, a syllable instinctively on his tongue, when he realized he couldn't.

Because he didn't remember his name.

Who was he?

—

Denial.

Was the first to hit.

The world became meaningless and overwhelming. Life made no sense, not anymore.

What the hell was going on? Why? He looked around himself, his stare vacant. How? No, this had to be a mistake. This couldn't happen. Tsunayoshi, that moron, could not be gone. Just like that? It was _impossible._

He _promised_.

A state of shock and denial. He goes numb when a second thought crosses his mind.

He _lied_.

He wonders how he could go on, if he_ can_ go on, why should he go on. How could he try to find a way to simply get through each day. Denial and shock, surging through his body, trying to start his thought process, trying to make him survive. Denial. There is a grace in denial. It is nature's way of letting in only as much as humans could handle.

He thinks that the most addle-brained theory he had ever heard. There was no grace in this, no beauty, he sensed no nature, only a cold pit. It was like being thrust into a hell he didn't know existed. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

His life, what was he suppose to do with it now?

He was gone. He was really gone. Because he had lied. It was just like him, he thought with crushing comprehension, it was just like him. Of course he would chose the billions of lives over his own. Of _course_ he would have chosen Hibari's life over his. Hibari should have known him better, should have taken more precautions to make sure this would have never happened.

But it was too late. It did.

He knew he was already accepting the reality of the loss and starting to ask questions to himself, he was unknowingly beginning the healing process. It makes you stronger, and the denial was beginning to fade. But he proceeded this thought process, all the feelings he was denying began to surface once more.

He didn't feel healed.

God damn it, he felt _cheated_.

—

"You don't know who you are?" Byakuran said, eyes relieved, "Good, because I don't either."

Tsuna's eyebrows raised, unsure of this situation, "What is this place?"

They took a moment to look around themselves, eyes wide like children at the blue that stretched horizon to horizon, east to west with no end in sight. They would drift for days, could, if they wanted to.

Byakuran was quiet for a moment. "Heaven...?" Tsuna pulled a horrified face. Not liking this idea either himself, he added an uncertain, "Maybe?"

There was pain in his chest, a panicking flare that erupted in a bloom. "_No_," Tsuna shook his head, "We can't be dead! I have to go!"

"Go where?" Byakuran asked, his interest piqued.

Tsuna stilled here. Go where? Where did he need to go that needed such urgent attention? He had been so sure of himself, so right. Where did that resolution go? It was as if it dissipated into the air.

Who was he again?

But he didn't have time to delve further into this as another person began floating towards them. It was a smaller person, only more slightly than Tsuna himself. It was a girl, he realized, with forest ever-green hair. Her blue eyes were overfilling out in waves of confusion, staring at the both of them warily, "Excuse me," she began, peddling her arms closer, as if swimming, "Where am I?"

"We don't know," Byakuran answered for the two of them, "Who are you?"

Uni opened her mouth, to answer, but closed it just as immediately. "I don't know." She said.

They drifted in silence.

—

Anger.

How could this world keep going? Why did seconds, minutes pass? Why didn't the world die when Tsunayoshi died?

"Hibari," There was someone shaking his shoulder, and he turned dull eyes towards the source.

He should've been surprised, or made a reaction but all he could do was stay hollow, his face expressionless. Shut down.

Reborn was an adult now.

Now, he stood taller than him, and his once-tiny hands were wide, broad and hard as one shook his shoulder again, "_Hibari_." The man said exasperatedly tired. There was a triumphant smile on his face. "The curse. My curse, your curse. It's been lifted. Tsuna did it." He looked to the sky briefly, voice filled with wonder and appraisal, "That _kid_, he _did_ it."

Then something hit when he registered the words.

Yes, it was true. Tsunayoshi did managed to bring back the sky. The infant himself was an adult. Hibari himself was probably aging again by the seconds. The evidence was all around them, weighing him down, making him need the air they breathe. But didn't any of them understand what that kid had to sacrifice? Didn't they know they had willingly thrown a sixteen year old boy's life away, just so they could live their feeble selfish lives?

He turned this idea, this vendetta in his mind repeatedly. It grew uglier, a malicious cycle, as milliseconds past, as he dug through the concept more. It bubbled hot inside him, festering from an ugly core that radiated within his chest. Light began reflecting in his eyes, life returning to him, when he realized what this sensation was:

Fury. Rage. _Hatred_.

—

The next person who came along was quiet and stonily glaring at them. The three of them prodded for information, but this new arrival, a tall tanned man with gunmetal hair. He had scars over his face.

He didn't remember where he got them. Or who he was either, most begrudgingly admitted. But Xanxus did not leave, only because even if he didn't like their company, everyone silently knew that they didn't want to separate from one another, to be alone in the lonely expanse.

It was a strange feeling, the quiet desperation neither of them spoke of. It was as if they were separated once, but didn't want to be anymore. But that didn't make any sense, since Tsuna had never met these people, so he brushed that thought off.

They didn't understand what was happening. Why they were floating around doing nothing. Were they suppose to be doing something? Who was he again?

What was very odd about this endless space they found themselves in was that it changed constantly, just as constantly as his thoughts. His thoughts didn't have a rhythm, a pattern to it. He found it was very erratic, abnormal. What was his name again? Sometimes the sky was a light blue with puffs of white clouds. Sometimes the sky was an expansive gray with hints of dark, dark blue. Sometimes the sky was almost white with hesitant brushes of blue. Sometimes the sky was all gray.

And sometimes the sky was a clear, cloudless, impossible _blue_.

When the sky was in its vivid blue, he knew he would have a better day ahead of him. But that was a strange thought just now. Because he had the greatest feeling there _was_ no tomorrow for him. If that made any sense. They all watched these change with quiet stares. Waiting.

—

Anger is a necessary stage of the healing process. He was willing to feel his anger, feed it by mouthfuls, even though it may seem like a stomach with an endless expansion.

He was going to die from all the hatred in his blood.

He stood up slowly to a crawling speed, his eyes growing darker as he looked around the faces that were so damn _happy_ when they shouldn't be. "This is _your_ fault." Hibari whispered lowly, tonfa held up as he began walking towards Reborn as Reborn likewise backed away.

It wasn't really the infants fault, but he couldn't help but blame him for everything. It was the infant that had gave him false hope. The infant that had sent him to look after Tsunayoshi. If he hadn't met Tsunayoshi, if he hadn't, then in another life, he wouldn't have been so angry. So betrayed.

The man's gun was out, pointing uncertainly at the floor, waiting to raise itself. He wasn't willing to shoot Hibari, but right now he was an incredibly unstable hostile threat, "Hibari, no."

"Yes." Was the simple reply, and Hibari leapt at him.

The more you truly feel it, the more it will begin to dissipate and the more you will heal. There are many other emotions under the anger and you will get to them in time, but anger is the emotion we are most used to managing. The truth is that anger has no limits.

Underneath the anger was pain. Why did Tsunayoshi leave? Didn't he think of the consequences? Did he even think about Hibari or was it just for Cielo in general? He felt abandoned. Deserted.

He's never felt it before, but the grief feels like being lost at sea: no connection to anything.

But anger was his strength now. It was his anchor, giving him temporary structure to the nothingness of the loss.

He found himself trying to find reasons to hate. People to hate. Did no one care that he wasn't here anymore? Did no one truly absolutely care how much he lost?

Where was God?

Why didn't he _do_ anything? If he was so _benevolent_ why didn't he bring him back?

"Stop being a _selfish fuck_!" Gokudera roared at him as he joined the brawl. He felt himself being vaguely tackled, falling to his side. But his mind and body was coursing with thoughtless hate. He punched the teen, anything and anywhere he could reach. But the other kept yelling through the hits, bellowing more at him than to him. "_Vaffanculo!_ You're not the only one who lost him, you _figlio di troia ,_ god _damn_ it!"

—

His dreams of the sky always leave him with an odd pang in his heart. It was always the sky, the sky – and after this strange amount of time drifting, he still couldn't understand why the sky made him feel content and empty at the same time.

His gaze remained fixed to the skies, captivated by its sheer blueness showing unhurried glimpses of permanence and eternity. The sky, unlike the clouds, was unchanging - it was constant, unfading, eternal. Whether night or day, winter or summer, snowy or stormy or sunny or rainy, the sky remained. The sky will always,_ always_ remain.

It left a hollow feeling in him. It was a certain, beautifully constructed, absolutely inescapable hell.

Why did he feel so upset? So sad?

He looked around him, his three drifting companions had equally distressed expressions, varying on different levels.

He was scared. They were all scared. And tired of waiting.

"_Tsuna, do you know what the 'Pygmalion Effect' is_?" Tsuna jumped at the voice, looking around himself. He looked to the others, but they only blinked back at him in confusion of his sudden jerk.

"Giotto?" He called hesitantly to the voice only he could hear.

—

Bargaining.

The anger becomes a bridge over the open sea, a connection from him to them. It is something for Hibari to hold onto; and a connection made from the strength of anger feels better than knowing more about suppressing the anger than feeling it. The anger is just another indication of the intensity of the love.

Why hadn't he said it before? Would saying it now bring him back?

He loved him.

There.

Please, he thought, he would never be angry at Tsunayoshi Sawada again if only he would let him live. It was a temporary truce. To whoever was listening. He tried not to think about how it was his own thoughts that would answer. If he devoted the rest of his life to never taking him for granted again, would God wake him up so that he could realize it was all just a bad dream?

He was lost in a maze. Tired of "if onlys," and "what ifs" statements. But all he wanted was return to that time, find that tumor of an idea, recognize that illness more quickly, and stop everything that was happening from happening. Those moments when Tsunayoshi was younger, naive, incredibly yet endearingly stupid. If only. What if.

Could things have been different if he found his own faults sooner? If he had let go of his pride earlier? If he had told Tsunayoshi that he loved him, would he have stayed to live? If he had done differently, would they be together now, despite what fate had in store for them? He bargained with the pain. He didn't want to feel this. He wanted to remain in the past, negotiate his way out of this hurt.

—

"_The Pygmalion Effect_," Giotto continued without break, "_It is the phenomenon in which the greater the expectation placed upon people is, the better they perform. I truly wonder if what you chose is really out of your own wish_."

Tsuna let the words sink in. Eyes fluttering sleepily. He was getting tired. And he was too drowsy to unravel the life line Giotto was trying to throw him. Giotto continued, a soundless voice in him. "_Is it because you want to? Or is it because you were asked to_?" Expectation? On him? What did they want him to do? Didn't he already do it? What more did they want?

He couldn't in his life remember what people wanted from him, after all he was No Good-Tsuna, what could he do for anyone, really?

...—God.

That was his name, wasn't it? He grasped the lifeline, clutching it desperately to his chest: Tsuna. That was his name. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew his name, and now what? What else did he need? He couldn't possibly be satisfied with only a name.

Surely he had family. Like a mom. And a dad.

Nana and Iemitsu. Two faces came to mind. A woman, remarkably similar to him in facial expressions, and a man who shared the same skin pallor as him, if not a little bit darker. He remembered their different personalities, their unrelenting love for each other no matter what the situation called for.

Good, he thought. It was coming back. Did he have friends?

Sure. Plenty, despite his uselessness: Gokudera. Yamamoto. The Kokuyo Gang, some of the Varia. Yeah, he did. He smiled.

What else? A home? He had a home probably.

Namimori, his subconscious fed him, and Cielo.

He was thinking it was getting easy, almost too easy. He entertained the idea of getting the answer right away and asked himself: what about a girlfriend? Did I have a girlfriend?

No. Was the resounding answer. You didn't, but you did have someone more.

More? He thought with a confused blink, the smiling fading from his lips. What was more than a girlfriend? He would like to know.

You had Hibari.

Like being thrown into ice-cold water, Tsuna jerked, eyes growing wide. Thunder struck in the distance. He had Hibari. Dear god, he had forgotten about Hibari.

Like a light switch being turned _ON_, Tsuna thrashed wildly in his drifting. Struggling to keep his head above the water. He had to get back! He remembered! Hibari, he, he was in Cielo, wasn't he? But then, iron pitted itself in his stomach. His mood souring. He couldn't go back. Because if he went back then that mean the sky would disappear. A lot of people would die.

They were counting on him. Expecting him to fulfill his role.

"_Tsuna_," Giotto's voice said again, bringing him back to subject, "_Is this what you truly want_?"

He was tired of these expectations, tired of role fulfilling. He didn't want to be a Prince, didn't want to be the sky. He wanted a life. He wanted to be free of this burden. Tsuna was tired of accepting these same expectations, fulfilling those roles he needed to play. What was really so important about it? Why did roles even _matter_?

Tsuna shoved a hand in his pocket, retracting the pocketwatch and chain.

He opened it.

The clock's hands were spinning erratically, stuttering in movements.

And his answer to the question? God no. He didn't want this. He didn't want to spend an eternity floating restlessly around here, wasting time. Wondering what ifs and if onlys. He wanted to live, wanted to be alive, wanted to see his friends and family and Hibari. But he couldn't remember how to break this place. How did he get out of here last time? But this time there was no answer. He couldn't remember.

He wanted to be weak, god damn it, he wanted to rely on someone for once.

"I'm not strong enough, and I'm tired of pretending that I_ am_!"

"_Then what are you waiting for_?" Giotto asked, his tone almost amused, "_Go_."

Tsuna and the other three yelped in alarm as something most unusual happened, the gravity broke, or came back, he didn't know. Uni was the first to scream. They began falling. They tumbled down the never ending blue, the wind ripping through their hair and clothes, running through their bodies like a breeze slashing through paper dolls.

Their stomachs were flipping in their bodies, unsure of where gravity was now, and their minds were scrambled messes of panic, for they were unable to comprehend what was happening.

Several things happened at once. The sky began darkening, clouds began clustering together in a gray heap. They grew wide and big, heavy with rain.

Their bodies were battered as they fell, the harsh cracks of the rain against their skin was fueled by the unrelenting whip of the cutting wind.

"_We'll take it from here_." The voice carried over the weather, amplified only to their ears.

Four figures began to materialize in in orcheous-colored sand. Three men, one woman.

Tsuna looked up, eyes widening at these new arrivals. He's seen them somewhere before, but he can't remember still. One particular man's hair was long as it was bright. He looked ethereal in the foreign change of the weather, his electric neon green hair flagging in the darkness. He grasped Byakuran's upper arm, making the man twitch to look at him in surprise.

"_It's about time_." The second man said with great resentment, yet claimed with underlying fondness. "_We thought you'd never come_. _This bastard,_" This man was tall, tan-skinned, and seemingly at ease with their tumbling. Ricardo motioned to Ghost, who was smiling bemusedly. "_Was getting on my fucking nerves for the past century._"

Xanxus looked as if he wanted to edge away from this new arrival, showing his great discomfort at the man's arm's length proximity, blatantly disliking how eerily similar they were.

A hand reached out and intertwined with Uni's, pale slender fingers lacing together: one fully grown and one that of a child's. Luce tightened her grip when she noticed tears in the girl's eyes, "_It'll be okay, because you're going back_."

"_Farewell, you all_." Giotto said, arm around Tsuna's shoulders. The teen gripped harder, staring hard at the pinstriped man. The blonde man smiled widely at him. A quick wink. "_Give him a scare_."

A flash. Orange against white against blue and gray.

They were _still_ falling. But gravity did feel different, he would admit, and everything was starting to feel more palpable.

The air felt different, real.

They emerged from the gray, the wispy charcoal of the sky broke. As if they were reborn like phoenixes, taking flight through the impossible once again. Rising from their ashes. Their hands outstretched to something genuine.

The hourglass flipped.

A clock ticking.

Blue.

Tsuna opened his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Wow. Sorry I've teased you all again from that long wait with a surprisingly short chapter. It was just that, this is suppose to be an epic ending, and yet, it didn't feel right as I wrote it out. This entire chapter was pretty much description of sensations and feelings that it felt like such a mess when I finished it. I've reread it so many times that I'm not sure what to feel about it.

So this is NOT the last chapter before the epilogue, but the _second_ to last chapter before the epilogue. I felt it was appropriate to end it there. I hope to make next chapter as epic as possible!

This chapter is unbeta'd and any mistakes you see are my own. Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't a disappointment.


End file.
